No Quiero que me Olvides (Kyumin)
by MilyWu9519
Summary: Kyhyun y Sungmin son amigos desde la infancia, pero por circunstancias de la vida se separan ¿Volveran a estar juntos algún día?
1. Chapter 1

**Planeaba subir esto cuando terminara de subir "WTF! Soy una princesa!" pero tengo tantas ganas de subir esta novela, porque soy Kyumin shipper 3**  
**ADVERTENCIA: Amo el Yaoi, pero lamentablemente no sé escribir así, y siguiendo mi estilo y siendo fiel a mí misma, convertí a los ukes en mujeres. Espero que esto no sea inconveniente para ustedes mis lectores. Sin más que decir... aquí está EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE "NO QUIERO QUE ME OLVIDES"**  
**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Primera temporada:

Capítulo 1

\- Despierta… por favor

Le pedía al cuerpo de Sungmin. Tan bella, tan frágil, sin consciencia, sin poder sentir que estaba a su lado, amándola, sufriendo por ella. Acariciaba su mano, pero ella no daba señales de poder sentirme. En tres meses no había dado señales de que estuviera cerca a despertar.

Maldecía aquella mañana, la mañana en la que arruiné absolutamente todo, la mañana que la obligó a irse en su auto hacia la casa de sus padres. Si ella hubiera estado concentrada en el camino hubiera escuchado la bocina del camión, hubiera pisado el freno y no hubiera terminado estrellándose. Pagué los daños de un camión, pero perdí a la mujer que amaba.

Acaricié su rostro, sus parpados eran suaves, sus labios eran suaves, su cuello era suave, toda en ella era suave. Seguí el recorrido de mi mano por su cuerpo, y entonces me detuve en ese bulto que tenía en el vientre. Había sido un milagro, o eso dijo Kibum, que habiendo protagonizado un horrible accidente, y quedado en coma, el bebé que llevaba dentro siguiera con vida.

Siempre me imaginé a Minnie siendo omma. Me la imaginaba a ella, dándoles el pecho a nuestros bebés, haciéndole aegyos y mimándolo como solo ella sabía hacer. No me quería volver a perder esa etapa, la de los pañales y las noches en vela. Pero no se iba a poder; tal como me habían explicado, no había garantía alguna de que ella pudiera despertar o que el embarazo se pudiera completar.

Era una noticia trágica tras otra ¿Cuándo acabaría? Quería abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño, pero no, era la realidad. Mi realidad era que la mujer que amaba estaba en coma, con mi hijo no nato intentando sobrevivir dentro de ella.

\- Kyuhyun… - volteé, ahí estaba mi hyung, Siwon - ¿Cómo estás?

\- He estado mejor

Contesté con pesar. En los tres meses que Sungmin llevaba en coma, toda mi vida había cambiado. Del trabajo iba al hospital y me quedaba ahí hasta hartas horas de la noche, luego volvía a casa. Mis amigos y familiares se preocupaban por mí, pero yo no podía evitarlo, estar lejos de Minnie dolía.

\- Deberíamos irnos, los paparazis ya no están cerca

\- Un rato más – pedí – Si quieres adelántate

Le dije, tomando la mano de Minnie.

\- De acuerdo… - Siwon dejó escapar un suspiro – Cuídate

\- Siwon hyung… - volteé a verlo – Gracias…

\- Para eso están los hermanos

Sonrió de lado, yo lo intenté, pero desde hace tres meses que no sonreía, así que se me hacía difícil. Siwon se fue y me dejó solo con Minnie. Me quedé contemplándola, a la espera de que un milagro se produjera, eso hacía cada noche.

Vi el reloj, once de la noche. No me importaba si tenía sesión de grabación en el estudio, yo me quedaría con Minnie. Besé su mano y la acaricié de nuevo.

Por un instante me odié de nuevo. Mi fama nuevamente había abierto una brecha entre los dos. Primero fue cuando éramos adolescentes, y ahora esto. Habíamos peleado por una estupidez que cometí, ella se fue y tuvo un accidente. Aunque dijeran que era un hecho fortuito, yo me sentía como el culpable de todo.

Pasé mi mano por su abultado, aunque poco perceptible, vientre. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero podía sentirlo moverse. A pesar de lo malo que solía ser con ella, nos habían bendecido con un bebé.

\- Despierta Conejo – le pedí a mi novia, acariciando su rostro – Muero sin ti

Besé su mejilla y luego besé sus labios. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera como en _"La Bella Durmiente" _pero no, no estábamos en un cuento de hadas. A las once y media me fui a mi casa.

La mansión en Seongbukdong, uno de los distritos más exclusivos en Seúl, se veía muy triste sin Sungmin. Cuando entraba, ella me recibía con grititos y saltitos, me daba un fuerte abrazo que hacía que me tambaleara y luego me besaba. Ahora había silencio, mucho silencio.

Me senté en mi sofá y miré todo alrededor. El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y lo peor es que Sungmin no estaba para consolarme. Todo era tan injusto ¡¿Por qué justo te tenía que pasar a mi Minnie?!

Tomé la foto que tenía en la mesa de centro. Era de cuando éramos niños, Minnie con su vestido rosa y orejas de conejo, yo abrazándola. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Quería despertar, quería pensar que estos tres meses fueron una pesadilla. Pero era mi cruda realidad.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir al estudio. El edificio del _"SM Entertainment"_ estaba rodeado por miles de camarógrafos. Todos querían saber qué estaba pasando con Sungmin. Entré rápidamente al edificio y solté un bufido, lo que menos quería era que me recordaran que mi novia estaba en coma desde hace tres meses.

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Miré a quién me llamaba, era Hangeng, mi manager.

\- Hola…

Saludé sin ánimo, caminando a la cabina de grabación y dejando en el suelo mi bolso.

\- ¿Cómo está…?

\- Estable

Contesté y Hangeng solo asintió.

\- La vida continúa…

Miré a mi manager y amigo, sintiendo deseos de golpearlo ¿La vida continua? Minnie estaba en coma y yo sentía que me había muerto, no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera quería seguir cantando, que fue lo que me separó de ella en un principio. La vida no continuaba si ella

\- Supongo que… esperaré

Hangeng asintió. Nos metimos en la cabina y comenzamos a grabar. Desde que era pequeño, me gustaba cantar, a los quince fui contratado por la _"SM Entertainment" _y a los dieciséis era un gran ídolo.

Convertirme en famoso me alejó de muchas personas, entre ellas estaba Sungmin. Dejarla aquella vez fue un grave error, y me arrepentí tan pronto como lo hice. Ahora era al revés, ella me había dejado a mí, solo que no de la forma en la que lo hice yo, pero eso lo estaba haciendo peor.

Pensé en mi conejo rosa. Pensé en su sonrisa, en su cabello, sus mejillas infladas y lo que más me gustaba en ella, sus aegyos. Minnie era muy linda y yo un imbécil que no la merecía.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

Preguntó Shindong, mi ingeniero. No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de cantar. Hangeng y Shindong me miraban con preocupación, yo solo me quité los audífonos y salí de la cabina.

\- Iré a caminar… - Hangeng asintió – Lo siento, continuaremos esto después

Salí de la SM y fui hacia el parque más cercano. Miré mi reloj, aún era muy temprano para ir al hospital. Miré el parque y sentí una extraña sensación, era el parque donde conocí a Sungmin, hace dieciocho años…

Yo no es que fuera antisocial, tenía cuatro años y dudo mucho que un niño de esa edad sea antisocial, a menos que sufra de algún problema. Pero prefería quedarme en casa jugando con mis videojuegos. Me fascinaba mi Nintendo, cuatro años y ya tenía todo Mario Bros completo sin haber perdido ni una sola vez, era excelente.

Mamá quería que saliera más, era verano y podíamos salir al parque hasta hartas horas, pues no había tareas pendientes; pero yo no quería, el parque era un lugar con mucha gente y gritos, a mi me gustaba la paz de mi habitación con mi consola de nintendo. Sin embargo, a veces era un poco aburrido no tener a alguien con quien jugar, y por otra parte estaba lo que todo niño teme: Los regaños. Papá me regañaba mucho por pasar más de doce horas seguidas frente al televisor; él preferiría verme con otros chicos, jugando y siendo un niño normal. Era en esos momentos cuando pensaba en la idea de ir al dichoso parque y encontrar a alguien para tenerlo como excusa para jugar más tiempo sin regaños.

\- Hijo… - miré a mi omma – Hace un buen día, deberías salir a jugar al parque

Miré mi televisor, Mario se encontraba congelado en el aire y el anuncio de _"Juego en pausa" _titilaba sobre él. Miré a mi omma, ella me sonreía a la espera de mi respuesta. Me lo medité bien; si tuviera un verdadero amigo, me dejarían jugar más tiempo, porque tendría alguien con quien jugar. Pero la sola idea de tener que sociabilizar me incomodaba y enojaba, la única persona con la que quería sociabilizar era con Mario y Luigi.

\- Sí

Terminé aceptando. Omma sonrió complacida y, extendiendo su mano para que se la tomara, nos fuimos al parque. Intentaba no pensar en el ruido que habría, no quería pensar en los niños gritones y el llanto de alguno por caerse. La cabeza empezó a dolerme, quería volver con mi videojuego.

Llegamos al parque y vi todo verde. Había mucho verde en el parque, era una explosión de verde. Había arboles, pasto, animales, y gente, muchas gente. Mamá me llevó hacia la zona de recreo, un espacio con juegos donde muchos niños corrían y gritaban. Sentí pavor. Intenté tranquilizarme, de seguro alguno de esos niños iría conmigo al pre-escolar, tenía que hacer amigos tarde o temprano.

Caminé con paso decidido al castillo de madera, una construcción con puentes, escaleras y toboganes. Me imaginaba que era Mario en el castillo del Bowser. Estaba empezando a disfrutar del parque, ni siquiera me incomodaban los gritos de los demás niños.

Subí por varias escaleras y crucé varios puentes hasta que llegué al tobogán más alto, uno por el cual los demás niños no querían deslizarse. Miré hacia abajo, sintiéndome poderoso y superior, pues haría algo que los demás no. Me senté y dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara por el tobogán, dando muchas vueltas. Vi la luz y esperé a que mis zapatillas tocaran la arena, pero no fue así.

\- ¡Ay!

Exclamó una vocecita. Miré hacia abajo, había una niña de cabello negro y rostro lindo debajo de mí. Ella me miró e hizo un puchero ¡Oh no! ¡Se iba a poner a llorar! Me levanté y la ayudé a levantarse. La miré, ella aferraba su manta rosada con conejos. La miré con detenimiento, usaba un vestido rosado con conejos, en su cabello tenía un broche con un muñeco de conejo, sus zapatos blancos tenían conejos y ella parecía un conejo, tierno e indefenso.

\- No te pongas a llorar

Le ordené y ella me miró. Lo que más odiaba de las niñas era que eran muy lloronas. La niña conejo me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas infladas, al parecer ella se había enojado.

\- Yo no me iba a poner a llorar

Dijo, aún con las mejillas infladas. Intenté no reírme, tenía una expresión tan tierna ese conejo. Ella me miró de nuevo y sonrió, tenía una linda sonrisa, me daban ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas.

\- Pareces un conejo

Solté, riéndome, ella de nuevo infló las mejillas.

\- Eres un tonto

Se quejó ella, haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo siento, pero es que me causas gracia

\- ¡Heechul! – gritó la niña de pronto - ¡Este niño está siendo malo conmigo!

¿Heechul? La única Heechul que conocía era Kim Heechul, una odiosa chica de la que mi hyung, Siwon, estaba enamorado. Esperaba que esa odiosa niña de diez años no apareciera, pero entonces la vi.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Preguntó ella, mirando de arriba abajo a la niña conejo, tal vez en busca de algún daño. Había oído hablar a mi hyung muchas veces sobre esa niña; él decía que era temible pero aún así hermosa, y que le encantaba la forma en la que protegía a su hermana menor… Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde estaba mi hyung?

\- Ese niño dice que soy un conejo…

\- ¡Ey! – la temible niña me miró con mirada severa - ¡¿Por qué tratas mal a mi dongsaeng?!

\- ¡Heechul! – volteé, ahí venia corriendo mi hyung - ¿Kyuhyun?

\- Con que aquí estabas…

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con severidad.

\- Siwi… ¿Conoces a este niño?

Le preguntó la Chula.

\- Sí… - Siwon me miró, después me recriminaría en casa el causarle problemas con su "novia" – Es mi dongsaeng

\- Pues él está tratando mal a Sungmin

Acusó la chica.

\- ¿Por qué estás tratando mal a Minnie?

Miré a la niña conejo y bufé; todo esto fue por una niña color rosado.

\- Yo no la traté mal – miré a la niña conejo, ella se escondía detrás de su unnie – Me caí encima de ella por accidente, estaba deslizándome por el tobogán

\- No fue su intención Chula – me defendió mi hyung; la chica de todas formas me miró con severidad – Fue un accidente

\- Pero…

Volteé a ver, era la niña.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sungmin?

Le preguntó Heechul, quedando a la altura de su dongsaeng.

\- Él no me pidió disculpas…

Miré a la niña y rodeé los ojos ¡¿Era en serio?! ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! ¡Que niña tan irritante!

\- Kyuhyun…

Miré a mi hyung. Él no estaba esperando a que yo… ¿O sí? ¡No! ¡No lo iba a hacer! Iba en contra de mis principios tener que disculparme con una niña. Miré a mi hyung, Siwon me miraba fijamente a la espera de que yo dijera algo. Heechul me miraba como si quisiera matarme o algo más cruel, y la niña conejo me miraba de forma extraña… como asustada y algo más.

\- Lo siento…

Terminé diciendo y la niña sonrió.

\- Bueno, eso fue todo – dijo Siwon – Todos amigos

\- Bueno… - Heechul me miró de forma amenazadora – Minnie, quédate aquí – le ordenó y la niña conejo asintió – Siwon, cómprame un helado – la chica se fue y mi hyung revisó sus bolsillos - ¡Siwon!

\- ¡Ya voy!

Gritó él, corriendo hacia ella. Era en esos momentos, cuando se dejaba manipular por esa chica, que sentía vergüenza de ser hermano menor de Siwon. Miré a otro lado, la niña conejo seguía a mi lado, tomándome del brazo y en su otra mano su manta de conejos.

\- ¿No quieres ir donde tu hermana?

Le pregunté, esperando que me soltara, pero ella negó ¡¿Y ahora cómo me apartaba de esa niña?! Intenté caminar hacia otra parte, pero la niña seguía sosteniéndose de mí, como si estuviera pegada a mi brazo ¡Era tan frustrante! Y cada vez más extrañaba mis videojuegos.

Noté que muchas madres, incluyendo la mía, nos miraban sonrientes ¿Y estas qué? Caminé de nuevo al castillo, tenía que caminar lento porque la niña no me soltaba. Me detuve al pie del tobogán y me senté ¿Qué hizo la niña? Se sentó detrás de mí y me abrazó. Nos deslizamos y ella cayó sobre mí. Ella comenzó a reír y aplaudir, su risa era bonita, parecía un bebé enorme color rosado.

\- Hagámoslo de nuevo

Pidió, levantándose de mi espalda.

\- ¿No estabas enojada conmigo?

Le pregunté, limpiándome los pantalones.

\- No…

Contestó ella sonriendo. No sé por qué, pero también sonreí, su sonrisa era contagiosa.

\- Yo no quiero subir de nuevo

Me crucé de brazos y pise la arena con firmeza.

\- Por favor…

Me pidió, abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo un puchero, parecía un conejo degollado.

\- No

Volví a repetir.

\- Por favor…

La miré, y fue como si su expresión cambiara de mínima intensidad a máxima en un segundo. Me quedé embobado, sentí una presión en el corazón, su rostro de conejo degollado estaba haciendo algo en mí. Solté un bufido, después me iba a odiar por esto.

\- ¡Está bien! – grité – Solo… deja de mirarme así, duele

\- ¡Sí!

Celebró, tomando mi mano y corriendo hacia el castillo. Después de veinte vueltas más, me estaba empezando a divertir. Tal vez era un poco desesperante, pero era linda, y su mirada era cautivadora ¡Era una manipuladora profesional que se chupaba el dedo!

\- Kyuhyun…

Dijo, mientras yo me columpiaba.

\- ¿Qué?

Miré a Sungmin, ella estaba sentada en el columpio, viéndome con un puchero en los labios ¡Pucheros manipuladores!

\- Empújame

Me pidió.

\- No molestes

Le dije, intentando llegar más alto con el columpio.

\- Por favor…

Volvió a poner su cara de conejo degollado ¡Tengo que ser fuerte! Esa niña era una manipuladora experta.

\- No

Volví a decir y ella infló las mejillas, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido. Me detuve, porque me causaba una sensación extraña en la barriga esa cara de conejo molesto. De nuevo bufé y bajé de mi columpio. Me puse detrás de ella y comencé a empujarla. Ella gritaba y reía de la emoción, yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Sungmin!

Gritó una voz masculina y yo detuve el columpio.

\- Kangin, deja a Minnie con su nuevo amigo

Le ordenó una mujer delgada al hombre que se veía temible.

\- ¡Pero es un niño!

\- Kangin…

La mujer miró con severidad al hombre y este se encogió.

\- De acuerdo amor, solo cinco minutos más

\- Bien… ahora cómprame algo de beber

\- Pero ya te compre algo…

\- Kangin…

\- Ya voy

El hombre se fue corriendo hacia otra parte.

\- Tengo solo cuatro años pero… - miré a la niña conejo, ella seguía sonriendo – Pobre hombre

\- Es mi appa

La miré y miré a la mujer. Tenía sentido, después de todo _"De tal palo tal astilla". _Ya veía de dónde Heechul y ella eran tan manipuladoras.

\- Heechul noona me da miedo

Confesé y Minnie rió.

\- Cinderella es buena – aseguró ella, mirándome, sus ojos brillaban – Tu hermano me parece lindo

\- ¿Siwon? – pregunte y ella asintió - ¿Por qué a todos les parece lindo? – me quejé – También soy lindo

\- No…

Contestó ella y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

\- Tampoco eres tan linda

Ella miró su vestido rosa con conejos.

\- Yo soy adorable

Dijo y yo reí. Era verdad, tenía que admitir que esa niña era adorable. Es decir… parecía un bebé en el cuerpo de una niña.

\- Creo que yo no le parezco lindo a nadie – mire mis pies – Mi omma siempre dice que soy un niño intrépido, pero el lindo es Siwon

\- Eso no es cierto

Dijo Minnie, sosteniendo mi rostro.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que no le pareces lindo a nadie – contestó ella – A mí no me pareces lindo, a mí me pareces muy lindo

Sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro ¿Podía ella ser más irritante? Y así se le veía tierna ¡Pero era un conejo irritante!

\- ¡Minnie! – llamó su omma – Ya vámonos

\- Adiós Kyuhyun

Se despidió ella, agitando su manito.

\- Adiós conejo

\- Sungmin – me corrigió – No olvides mi nombre, me llamo Sungmin

Nuca olvidé su nombre, no me dejó olvidármelo a decir verdad. Aquel día la conocí. Siendo un niño, su ternura y dulzura me irritaban, pero con el tiempo fue diferente. Desde ese día, todas las tardes mi mamá me obligaba a ir al parque, y la niña conejo siempre estaba ahí, esperándome para jugar. Ella entonces se convirtió en mi martirio, ella era tan desesperante.

No había notado que se me había formado una sonrisa en el rostro al recordarla ¿Cuán ciego puede ser un niño? Ellos son inocentes y miran con el corazón, pero mi corazón estaba ciego. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Luna.

\- ¿Luna?

\- Kyuhyun… - contestó ella - ¿A qué hora vas a venir?

Me preguntó y yo miré la hora, la una de la tarde.

\- ¿Para qué…?

\- ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! – gritó ella – Si serás idiota – murmuró – El autobús ya llegó del campamento de verano

\- ¡Mierda, lo olvidé!

\- Si… ya me di cuenta

La ironía en la voz de Luna no me causaba gracia, pero de todas formas tenía razón. Colgué y busqué las llaves de mi auto. Conduje a la escuela lo más rápido que el sistema de tránsito me permitía, esperando que no se hubieran ido de ahí solos, porque si no, me matarían.

Llegué a mi antigua escuela, una grande que abarcaba todas las etapas, desde el pre-escolar hasta la preparatoria. Bajé de mi auto y muchas chicas se pusieron a gritar, supongo que no todos los días podían ver a _"Cho Kyuhyun, ídolo musical" _tan cerca como ahora ¡Concéntrate Kyuhyun!

\- ¡Hyung! – gritó una voz y yo me giré - ¡Hyung!

Ahí vi a Henry, mi dongsaeng de quince años, quien me quitó mi puesto de maknae de la casa. Él estaba rodeado de muchas chicas y uno que otro amigo. Me dio un abrazo y yo le correspondí, luego me dio su maleta y yo rodé los ojos, ese niño era embustero.

\- Les dije que mi hyung era Cho Kyuhyun, páguenme

Los niños sacaron sus billeteras y le dieron dinero, él sonreía ampliamente. Me sorprendía que después de siete años de carrera, muchos no supieran que Henry era mi hermano menor, porque todo el mundo sabía que Siwon era mi hyung.

\- ¿Apostaste con mi nombre? – le pregunté, dándole un zape – Le diré a omma

\- Yo le diré a omma que casi no llegas y que escuché a la maestra Luna decir que nos habías olvidado – fulminé con la mirada a mi dongsaeng – Siwon si hubiera llegado a tiempo de no ser porque trabaja mucho con appa

\- Bien… - fulminé de nuevo a mi hermano, quería matarlo a veces, pero era mi hermano – Vámonos

\- ¡Espera! – me detuvo - ¿No te olvidas de alguien? – preguntó – Mide menos de un metro, usa un pañuelo de conejos en la cabeza, lindos aegyos, su nombre comienza con "S"

\- ¡Sunny! – me llevé las manos a la cabeza - ¡Sunny!

Empecé a buscarla en la maraña de niños y adolescentes, con grandes maletas, y algunos tomándome fotos. Seguí gritando su nombre, con Henry ayudándome ¿Cómo es que la dejó sola? Ese niño era más irresponsable que yo.

\- ¡Sunny!

Gritó Henry.

\- ¡Sunny! – la logré divisar - ¡Sunny!

La pequeña de cuatro años volteó y sonrió. Soltándose de la mano de Luna, corrió hacia mí. La abracé y le di muchas vueltas en el aire, aliviado de tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo, sana y salva.

\- Appa, te extrañé

0000000000000000000000

**Capítulo con imágenes aquí:**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sunny y Henry estaban dormidos en el asiento trasero de mi auto, yo los estaba llevando a mi casa, donde Henry vivía los fines de semana porque le gustaba _"Mi glamurosa vida de famoso"_. Mis padres vendrían después por él, pero por ahora se quedaría conmigo.

Quien realmente me preocupaba era Sunny. Desde siempre, yo fui el maduro en mi relación con Sungmin, pero con solo veintidós años me daba cuenta que no era lo suficientemente maduro para ser padre. Minnie siempre era la madura en lo que a Sunny respecta, pues tuvieron que ser las dos solas contra el mundo durante un buen tiempo, y de eso me arrepiento.

¿Podré ser buen appa? Normalmente necesitaba la ayuda de Sungmin en la casa, pues yo era un inútil. Pero dejarla con sus abuelos no era una opción, sobre todo si Kangin quería quedarse con ella y alejarme lo más posible de mi hija.

Estacioné mi auto en mi mansión y desperté a los niños. Henry bajó y sacó las dos maletas, yo llevé a Sunny, en brazos, a su habitación. La habitación de Sunny era una réplica de la habitación de Minnie cuando era niña. Las paredes pintadas de rosa, cuadros de conejitos bonitos, cortinas rosadas, sabanas rosadas con conejitos, muchos peluches y demás juguetes, y alfombra rosa. Lo único que no era rosa eran los muebles, pues eran color caoba, y su televisor que era más grande que su cuerpito.

Dejé a mi hija en su cama, la arropé y le di un beso en la frente. Salí de su habitación, la puerta tenía un letrero blanco con letras rosadas que rezaban _"Sunny Bunny"_. Caminé a la cocina y encontré a Henry hirviendo agua en una olla, y varios paquetes de ramen al lado.

\- Hyung… - miré a mi hermano - ¿Le dirás a Sunny lo que pasó con Sungmin?

\- No… - contesté – No puedo – reemplacé a mi hermano en la cocina y él se sentó en una silla – Es muy pequeña y no lo entendería – eché los fideos a la olla – Y se pondrá triste al no ver a su omma cerca

\- Ella preguntará por Minnie

\- Lo sé… - miré a mi hermanito – Tendré que buscar algo más en lo que mantenerla distraída

\- Bien, pero que me incluya a mí

Pidió y yo solté una risita. Mandé a Sunny a un campamento de verano de un mes y medio con el fin de que se mantenga distraída, ella no sabía lo que le había pasado a Minnie. Y Henry también quiso ir, y necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de Sunny, y Henry era buen tío con ella, se le salía lo responsable con ella.

\- Eres un embustero

\- Aprendí de Minnie

Bajé la mirada. Minnie sabía cómo utilizar sus encantos a su favor. Logró muchas cosas con su sonrisa, entre ellas, conquistarme.

Sunny despertó y corrió a la cocina. Serví el ramen en tres tazones, triturando las medicinas de Sunny dentro del tazón, y se los entregué. Los dos niños comían mientras hablaban de lo divertido que había sido el campamento, y de las lindas manualidades que habían hecho y de…

\- ¡¿Quién coño es Seungho?!

Pregunté.

\- Mi amigo – contestó Sunny – Va a mi pre-escolar, yo le digo Panda-Ho

\- Te cambiaré de pre-escolar

Mascullé por lo bajo.

\- Tranquilízate – rió Henry – Tú conociste a Minnie cuando tenías cuatro años también

\- ¿Entonces yo también me casaré con él?

Preguntó Sunny y casi me atraganto.

\- ¡No!

Grité y Sunny me miró con los ojos abiertos.

\- Piensa en eso cuando seas más grande Bunny

Le sugirió Henry a mi hija y esta asintió. Era mucha emoción para mí, y lamentablemente tenía una hija, era mucha presión. El timbre sonó y fui a la puerta; Siwon y Heechul entraron a mi casa, ellos iban a cuidar a los niños para que yo fuera a ver a Sungmin.

\- ¡Hyung!

Gritó Henry, corriendo hacia Siwon.

\- Te ves grande

Se burló Siwon, abrazando a Henry.

\- ¡Tía Chula!

Sunny corrió hacia su tía y esta la alzó en brazos.

\- Soon Kyu, estás preciosa – Heechul la llenó de besos – Te extrañé Bunny – Sunny rió - ¿Mochi te cuidó bien?

\- Tío Mochi fue una gran niñera

\- ¡Niñero! – protestó Henry – Es con "O"

\- Fue un buen "Cono"

Se corrigió Sunny y todos reímos.

\- Bueno pequeña… vamos a jugar

Chula le tomó la mano a mi hija, pero esta no se movió. Sunny caminó hacia mí y me tomó de la mano. Yo la miré, me recordaba tanto a Minnie cuando era niña, nunca soltándome.

\- Ven appa

Me pidió.

\- No puedo bebé, tengo que irme

\- ¿Por qué? – Sunny hizo un puchero y frunció el entrecejo – Tío Siwi, dile a mi appa que se quede conmigo

\- Lo siento Sunny, pero tu appa tiene algo importante

Sunny me miró y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Te prometo volver pronto

\- Pero acabo de volver

Sunny entonces comenzó a llorar. Ella rara vez lloraba, era muy fuerte y madura, pero cuando lloraba, era muy intenso. Se me cayó el alma a los pies y mi corazón se aceleró, no podía dejar sola a Sunny, me necesitaba. Aunque se tratase de Sungmin, la mujer más importante en mi vida, mi hija me necesitaba mucho, y además, ella era la segunda mujer más importante en mi vida.

\- Ya preciosa, cálmate – abracé fuertemente a Sunny y esta lloró aún más – No me iré – le sequé las lágrimas – Ya no llores – ella seguía llorando - ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?

\- Sí…

Dijo ella entre sollozos.

\- Vamos entonces

Tomé la manito de mi hija y caminamos hacia mi sala de juegos, una enorme habitación con un billar, una mesa de hockey, varias maquinas de arcade, dos pistas de baile, y cuatro líneas de bowling. Era verdad lo que decían _"Lo que se hereda no se hurta" _pues mi hija amaba los videojuegos tanto como yo, y era muy buena para sus tres años ¡Me llenaba de orgullo! A Sungmin le fastidiaba que su hija fuera una _"Ludópata" _como su padre, pero nada podíamos hacer al respecto ¡Y jugar videojuegos ayuda a los reflejos!

\- ¡Sí! – celebró mi hija, yo miraba la pantalla con asombro - ¡Le gané a appa!

\- Esto… es… imposible

Dije, mirando el marcador de la pantalla.

\- ¿Puedo jugar?

Preguntó Henry.

\- ¡No! – grité – La revancha, enana

\- Kyuhyun… - volteé, era Heechul la que me llamaba – Quiero hablar contigo

\- Sí…

Le di el mando a Henry y seguí a Heechul a la cocina. Ella y Siwon se miraron y luego me miraron a mí. Sus expresiones me decían que no esperara nada bueno, así que me preparé mentalmente para lo que sea que me quisieran decir.

\- Kyuhyun… - Siwon me miró – Los Kim están preocupados por ti

\- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté, sentándome en la mesa de la cocina, junto a ellos.

\- No solo ellos – siguió diciendo – También omma y appa

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a la Chula, por primera vez no me miraba con desprecio – Ya no eres el mismo de antes desde el accidente de Sungmin

\- ¿Cómo quieren que esté? – pregunté con sorna – Mi novia, la madre de mi hija, está en coma

\- Por eso… - Siwon me miró y yo respiré hondo – Sabemos que es difícil para ti, solo…

\- ¿Solo qué?

Pregunté, mirándolos con enojo.

\- No sabemos si estás mentalmente capacitado como para cuidar de Soon Kyu

Completó Heechul y yo me sentí aún más molesto.

\- ¿Qué están intentando decir?

Pregunté.

\- Los Kim quieren que Sunny viva con ellos por un tiempo… - me contestó mi hyung, mirándome con expresión de alerta – Por lo menos hasta que… estés bien

\- ¡Estoy bien! – grité, golpeando la mesa - ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! – Siwon puso a Heechul detrás de él - ¡Soy capaz de cuidar a Sunny! ¡Soy su padre! ¡Es mi hija y me necesita!

\- ¡Sungmin era la que la cuidaba mientras tú eras un rockstar! – me recordó Heechul a gritos - ¡¿En serio crees que podrás hacerte cargo de una niña tú solo?!

\- ¡Sunny es mi hija y se quedará conmigo! – grité más fuerte - ¡Soy capaz de cuidar de ella!

\- Has estado metido en el hospital durante los tres meses que Sungmin ha estado en coma – empezó a decir Siwon – Mandaste a Sunny a un campamento, aunque sabías que era riesgoso para ella – miré a Siwon con enojo – Y antes de eso, siempre la dejabas sola

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Protesté.

\- Oh, sí, lo olvidé – dijo Heechul con sarcasmo – La dejabas con tu sirvienta

\- ¡Se acabó! – grité, lanzando un vaso al suelo, Heechul pego un respingo - ¡Ella se quedará conmigo!

Heechul no dijo nada. Ella siempre iba a ser como una enemiga para mí, siempre me iba a odiar por lo que hice, nunca me dejaría olvidar mis errores. Dejé a Siwon con su novia y volví a la sala de juegos.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Henry abrazando a Sunny, quien lloraba a lágrima suelta. Henry me miró y yo asentí. Él se levantó y yo me acerqué a Sunny, entonces ella me abrazó fuertemente.

\- No quiero que me dejes sola appa

Lloraba ella, abrazada a mi cuello.

\- No lo haré

Le prometí. No lo haría, jamás lo haría, ella era mi hija. No pude estar con ella en sus primeros años de vida, no la dejaría ahora. Había luchado no solo por recuperar a Minnie, había luchado por Sunny, para ser parte de la familia que no sabía que tenía.

\- No quiero que nos separen appa

Lloró ella.

\- No nos separarán Sunny

Abracé a mi hija y lloré junto con ella ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto dolor? Pero no era su culpa, ella no sabía que esas habían sido las mismas palabras que Sungmin utilizó hace mucho tiempo…

Detención, el miedo de todo niño de primaria, incluso creo que de los de prepa. Estaba sentado afuera de la oficina del director con Sungmin a mi lado, quien tomaba jugo en caja. La miré, se veía tan tranquila, sosteniendo su caja de jugo con una mano y con la otra acomodándose su broche de Conejo.

Después de que me acostumbré a su presencia, ya no se me hacía tan irritante ¡Pero lo seguía siendo! Todo el tiempo ¡Y enfatizo el "TODO"! estaba conmigo, nunca me dejaba solo, y siempre estaba enganchada a mi brazo.

Al principio no me molestaba, pero entonces comenzaron los _"Sungmin y Kyuhyun, sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E"_ ¡Era frustrante! ¡Desesperante! ¡Minnie me avergonzaba mucho! Ella ni siquiera me gustaba ¡Puaj! Pensar en si quiera tener que tomarla de la mano me ponía nervioso ¡Y eso no era normal en un niño de diez años!

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Preguntó una voz. Miré a la puerta, era Kangin, el padre de Minnie. Él, al igual que Heechul, me odiaba.

Yo había decidido tomar a Minnie como amiga, pues necesitaba mi excusa para continuar con mis videojuegos. En un principio funcionó, pero tener una amiga-mascota no funcionaba si la otra parte quería ser más una _"amiga" _que _"mascota". _Entonces descubrí que Minnie era realmente una persona divertida y linda, y empecé a tratarla como mi amiga-sirvienta-cómplice de maldades.

Mi omma me recriminaba que tratara a Minnie como una sirvienta y no como mi amiga ¡Pero a Minnie le encantaba hacer las cosas por mí! Por otra parte, el appa de Minnie me odiaba, decía que no era buen amigo para su tierna hija y que debería alejarme de ella ¡Pamplinas! Minnie no sería Minnie sin mí.

\- No hicimos nada

Contestó Minnie, dándole un sorbo a su jugo. Sus padres la miraron, solo a ellos los habían llamado, era muy extraño. Mis padres debían de estar a punto de llegar, de seguro mi appa me daría un buen sermón por ser tan problemático, y me castigarían… ¡Sin videojuegos!

\- Pasen

Les indicó la asistenta del director. Los padres de Minnie entraron en la oficina del director, junto con la maestra Victoria. Mire a Minnie, ella de nuevo estaba con expresión tranquila en el rostro ¿Es que no tenía miedo de las represalias?

Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me gustó hacer bromas. Minnie y yo estábamos en la misma aula desde que teníamos cinco años; cinco años después, habíamos estado más de cien veces en la oficina del director. Todas esas veces fueron mi culpa, pero Minnie siempre terminaba metida en problemas por cómplice. Sabía que sus padres la regañaban, o más bien dicho su appa. Pero Minnie no se iba, le encantaba hacer lo que yo le ordenaba y como ya dije, Minnie no es Minnie sin mí.

\- ¿Qué creen que hablen?

Pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros. Esta broma en particular me hacía sentir nervioso. La idea era que la silla del profesor saliera disparada fuera del aula con la fuerza de la resortera; pero no tenía previsto que se iría más allá del punto que fijé, que llegaría a las escaleras, que el profesor rodaría por ellas y que rompería una pared con su cabeza ¡La física me engañó! Y ahora estaba metido en un gran lio por casi matar al profesor de matemáticas.

Miré la puerta, mis padres no llegaban ¿No deberían llegar ya? Es decir… ¡Casi maté al profesor Lim Chang Jung! Me iban a expulsar, estaba seguro ¡Adiós videojuegos! Miré la puerta de nuevo, y luego el reloj; ya llevaban cinco minutos encerrados, y al parecer mis padres no vendrían. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia la puerta cerrada. Pegué el oído y esperé algún sonido.

\- Sungmin es una niña muy adorable, siempre lo ha sido

¿Por qué el director Luhan decía eso de Minnie?

\- Lo es

Afirmó Leeteuk, la omma de Minnie.

\- Es una excelente estudiante, y muy responsable

Agregó Kangin.

\- Lo es – dijo el director – Pero el problema no es ella, porque es imposible que alguien tan linda como ella sea un problema - ¿El director era pedófilo o qué? – El problema es Cho Kyuhyun…

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué yo soy un problema?! ¡¿Cómo demonios podía ser un problema?! ¡Yo no era un problema! ¡Ellos tenían un problema conmigo!

\- Lo sabemos

Oí decir a Kangin, en verdad me detestaba.

\- Pero… - esa era Leeteuk, ella siempre me defendía, era como una omma para mí – Ellos son amigos desde infantes, incluso tomaban la siesta juntos

\- Lo sé… - el director cada vez me agradaba menos – Yo sugiero, por el bien de su hija, que lo separe de Cho Kyuhyun

Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho ¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué de pronto quería llorar? No me estaban expulsando ni nada, pero me sentía mal.

\- Pero… ¿Cree que eso esté bien?

Preguntó Leeteuk.

\- Señora Kim…

\- Park

Corrigió.

\- Kim

Corrigió Kangin.

\- Park

\- Park

Terminó aceptado él.

\- Señora Park… - podía imaginarme al director entrelazando sus dedos y mirando a Leeteuk con seriedad – Su hija es consciente de que lo que el alumno Cho le manda hacer, está mal – definitivamente el director estaba perdiendo todo mi respeto – Y aunque es el alumno Cho el que se lleva todos los castigos, va a llegar un punto en el que Sungmin también tendrá que responder – miré a Minnie, jamás me había puesto a pensar en que la ponía en riesgo de expulsión – Lo mejor es que intenten que su hija deje esa mala amistad

\- No podemos… - habló Leeteuk y yo sentí una extraña sensación de alegría – Ellos han estado juntos desde hace seis años, son mejores amigos desde hace mucho

\- Habla por ti – dijo Kangin – Te dije que ese niño traería problemas y mira – escuché un sollozo – Nuestra hija está en peligro de ser expulsada por culpa de ese niño endemoniado – cerré los puños con fuerza, yo no era malo – Me llevaré a Minnie lejos de ese niño antes de que le arruiné la vida

Ya no quise oír más. Me volví a sentar al lado de Minnie, ella había dejado de beber su jugo. La miré, lo que más quería era que dijera algo, había estado callada todo este tiempo. Ella se giró y me miró con sus enormes ojos de Conejo, yo volví a sentir esa extraña sensación en la panza.

\- Oppa…

Dijo ella, a pesar de que era mayor que yo por un mes.

\- Minnie…

\- El director Luhan ya ha hablado antes con mis padres – Minnie miraba sus manos – Oppa…

\- Minnie…

Me sentí desanimado de pronto, sin energías ni alegría.

\- No quiero que nos separen oppa

Miré a Minnie, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- No nos separarán Minnie

Entonces me dio un abrazo, tan fuerte que sentí que se me saldrían las tripas. La puerta se abrió y los padres de Minnie se la llevaron. Me quedé ahí parado sin comprender qué había pasado, yo no había hecho nada malo como para que quisieran que dejáramos de ser amigos.

Al día siguiente, sábado, me levanté temprano para jugar videojuegos. Desde que Henry nació, tenía que levantarme temprano para poder jugar todo lo que quisiera, porque tan pronto como ese mocoso me viera jugar, él también querría hacerlo ¡Y mis juegos son míos!¡Ese era un bebé embustero!

Entré en la sala y me di cuenta de que mi precioso, preciado, amado, adorado, Play Station, no estaba. Busqué por todos lados y no estaba ¡¿Por qué no estaba?!

\- ¡Omma!

Grité.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

\- ¡Nos han robado!

Contesté alterado.

\- ¿Qué? – mi mamá apareció de pronto - ¿Qué robaron?

\- Mi Play

Contesté y mamá rió.

\- Está guardado

\- Pues dámelo

Le pedí y ella negó.

\- Estás castigado

Me informó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté indignado - ¡¿Por qué?!

\- El director Luhan llamó – contestó y yo me mordí la lengua – Y los Kim nos contaron lo que pasó con Sungmin

\- Ah… - solté un bufido - ¿Te dijeron que ya no dejarán que Minnie sea mi amiga?

\- Sí – contestó - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me da igual – contesté con total sinceridad – Tengo más amigos además de Minnie, tengo a Yesung y Eunhyuk

\- Deberías aprender a valorar a Sungmin, ella te quiere mucho

Fue lo único que dijo mamá, dejándome solo de nuevo. Yo valoraba a Sungmin ¡Era mi sirvienta! ¿Cómo no valoras a quien hace todo lo que ordenas? El lunes todo estaría bien, además, como mi omma había dicho, Sungmin me quería y no podría estar separada de mí, porque sin mí, ella no era Sungmin.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Me limpié las lágrimas. Solo en mi habitación, sosteniendo la fotografía de Sungmin, pude por fin llorar. Lloraba con amargura, lloraba con demasiada amargura. Todo se había arruinado, todo lo había arruinado. Deseaba poder volver en el tiempo y en lugar de decidir hacer estupideces, amarla como siempre lo hice.

Sunny se había quedado dormida al poco rato que se calmó. Por Sungmin yo iba a luchar contra todos por quedarme con mi hija. Dejé la fotografía de mi novia en la mesa de noche y apagué las luces.

La mañana siguiente estaba soleada, pero mi humor era de un día gris. Le serví, como pude, el desayuno a Sunny, sin olvidar triturar sus medicamentos. Ella comía, contándome como ella y Seungho habían hecho esto y aquello en el campamento, yo intentaba prestarle atención.

\- Appa…

Miré a Sunny, ella había dejado de comer.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Dónde está omma?

Preguntó. Me quedé en blanco, paralizado. No podía decirle, no lo entendería y en el peor de los casos se asustaría. El timbre comenzó a sonar y yo abrí, había una mujer ahí parada, con un niño de la mano.

\- Buenos días… - saludó - ¿Aquí vive Cho Soon Kyu?

\- Sí, es mi hija

Contesté.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó – Que joven eres… - miré a otro lado con incomodidad – Soy la madre de Seungho

\- ¡Oh! – miré al niño, quería matarlo ahí mismo – Con que tú eres el famoso…

\- ¡Panda-Ho!

Gritó Sunny, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

\- Venía a invitar a Sunny a un día en el parque de diversiones

\- ¡¿Puedo ir appa?!

Me pidió Sunny, haciendo un puchero.

\- No creo que… - Sunny abrió más los ojos e hizo más grande su puchero, era igual a su madre - ¡Está bien!

\- ¡Sí!

Celebraron los dos niños.

\- Pero déjeme decirle algo – le pedí a la mujer y ella asintió – Pasen… - me dirigí a la cocina y ellos me siguieron – Sunny tiene que tomar estas medicinas – le alcancé la caja – Con el almuerzo, pero solo se las comerá si se las tritura, pues de otra forma te las rechaza, pero debe de comerlas – volví a decir – No debe de correr mucho, su enfermedad no se lo permite

\- ¿Sigue enferma?

Preguntó la mujer.

\- Ya no hay rastro de la enfermedad – le contesté – Pero hay que cuidarla mucho, que no le dé mucho el sol y que beba mucha agua

\- Que padre más responsable

\- Mi appa es el mejor

Sunny me sonrió.

\- Bueno eso es todo – miré a mi hija – Alista tus cosas, te vas de paseo

\- ¡Sí!

Una vez que la mochila rosa de Conejo de Sunny estuvo lista, mi hija se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo y se fue. Miré el reloj, era hora de visita en el hospital. Subí a mi auto y partí. Al llegar me vi nuevamente rodeado de camarógrafos y demás ¡¿Qué no me podían dejar solo?!

Llegué al piso de Minnie y vi a unos doctores entrando. Me ponía furioso pensar en que tantos hombres estarían observando su belleza, tocándola y posiblemente imaginándose escenas de necrofilia. Siempre fui celoso con Minnie, tal vez demasiado ¡Pero ella era el amor de mi vida! ¿Cómo no celarla? Además ella tenía la culpa, por ser muy bella.

\- Kyuhyun

Saludó Kibum, quien entró en la habitación. Me alegraba que Kibum se hiciera cargo de mi novia, aunque aún así me sentía incomodo por ello ¡Demasiados hombres con mi novia!

\- ¿Signos vitales?

Preguntó un doctor.

\- ¿Presión? – otro iba anotando algo – Haremos un monitoreo del bebé

Trajeron una maquina. Luego vi como le quitaban las sabanas a Minnie y le subían la bata. Me tuve que contener para no golpearlo ¡Es mi novia a la que estás tocando! Pero intentaba contenerme, pues al fin y al cabo era su trabajo.

\- Parece estar bien…

Murmuró Kibum.

\- ¿No lo está?

Pregunté asustado.

\- Es el tercer mes, ya va a pasar al cuarto, necesita nutrientes que el suero no le da

Me contestó y yo asentí. La realidad de nuevo me golpeaba ¿Y si el bebé moría? ¿Y si Sungmin moría? ¿Qué sería de Sunny y yo? Yo definitivamente no podía vivir sin mi Conejo, y Sunny no lo soportaría tampoco.

Me senté al lado de Sungmin y tomé su mano. Estaba cálida y suave. Cuando le tomaba la mano a Minnie, ella siempre entrelazaba nuestros dedos y me sonreía. Ahora ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, sin mover un músculo, sin sentir que yo estaba ahí. Toqué su vientre, nuestro hijo o hija estaba ahí dentro, luchando igual que ella.

Los doctores se fueron y yo me quedé con mi Conejo. Besé sus labios, besé sus mejillas, su nariz y el dorso de su mano. Quería que despertara, en verdad la necesitaba, sin ella no podía hacer nada.

\- Kyuhyun…

Me giré, ahí estaban mis dos mejores amigos: Yesung y Eunhyuk. Los dos estaban con sus novias, Ryewook y Donghae respectivamente, quienes llevaban flores para Minnie. Los cuatro entraron y me saludaron, yo se los agradecí sonriente.

\- ¡Wookie! – exclamó Hae de pronto – Mira la barriga de Minnie ¡Es enorme! Nuestra sobrina crece rápido

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que será niña?

Preguntó Hyuk.

\- Solo lo sé

Contestó ella con inocencia, aunque nadie podía igualar la inocencia de Sungmin.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Me preguntó Hyuk y yo miré a Minnie.

\- Bien…

Mentí.

\- Eso ni tú te lo crees – dijo Yesung – Tú no puedes vivir sin Sungmin cerca

\- Sí, tienes razón

Acepté con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando teníamos diez años? – empezó a decir Hyuk – Cuando ustedes fueron separados…

El día lunes había llegado; esperaba que todo siguiera como si nada. Llegué a la escuela y vi a Sungmin sentada en nuestra habitual mesa. Ella y yo siempre nos sentamos juntos, así ella podía dejarme copiar su tarea y luego me daba su almuerzo.

Me senté al lado de Minnie y ella me miró, yo le sonreí, era mi forma de decir _"Ves Conejo, no pasó nada malo" _pero entonces la maestra Victoria entró.

\- Cho Kyuhyun – miré a la profesora – A partir de ahora te sentaras con Nickhyun y Zhou Mi se sentará con Sungmin

Minnie miró sus manos y yo me levanté. Todos en el aula nos miraron con sorpresa, es decir, ella y yo siempre estábamos juntos, porque ella nunca me soltaba, pero ahora íbamos a estar separados en el aula ¡Y yo no podría copiar su tarea!

Mi primer día sin Sungmin fue… ¡Excelente! No tener a una niña enganchada a mi brazo, observándome todo el tiempo, o abrazándome todo el tiempo, era excelente. Podía pasar el día con mis amigos Yesung y Eunhyuk sin que me moleste Sungmin para que juegue con ella.

Me preocupaba un poco eso, pues Sungmin no era ella sin mí, yo era su único amigo ¡¿Cómo sobreviviría nuestro último año de primaria sin mí?! En el recreo busqué con la mirada a Minnie, ella estaba saltando la cuerda con Donghae y Ryewook.

\- Hae se ve más bonita hoy

Soltó Hyuk de pronto y yo rodé los ojos. A Hyuk le gustaba esa niña llorona desde el primer grado, fue un _"Amor a primera vista" _Y en tercer grado le dijo, y cito, _"Tú eres mi novia así que no te juntes con otros chicos" _Desde entonces están juntos y son insoportables ¡Por el Dios de Siwon, tenemos diez años!

\- Yo quisiera acercarme a Wookie y decirle lo mismo

Confesó Yesung. Mi amigo era tan tímido, que a menos que ella se lo dijera, jamás lograrían estar juntos. Seguí viendo a las niñas jugar, Minnie parecía divertirse con ellas. De pronto Minnie empezó a dar volteretas de gimnasia, esa niña era flexible pero no sabía cuánto. Wookie y Hae lo intentaban, pero solo Donghae lograba dar las volteretas.

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a Hyuk – Porque Minnie no está pegada a ti hoy día

\- Porque nos metimos en problemas – contesté con soltura – O más bien dicho, yo me metí en problemas y los padres de Sungmin fueron llamados por el director Luhan

\- Oh… y con lo temible que es el appa de Sungmin, él debía de estar furioso

Yesung se estremeció.

\- Sí… - me estremecí al recordar su rostro – Y decidieron que ella y yo ya no debíamos ser amigos, para que no la _"Corrompa"_

\- Pero ella es tu mejor amiga – me recordó Hyuk – Están juntos desde el pre-escolar – asentí mirando a Minnie reír - ¿Estás bien con esa decisión?

\- Obvio que estoy bien – contesté sonriente - ¡Libertad! – grité – Mira mi brazo… - le señalé mi mano izquierda - ¡No tiene un Conejo enganchado!

\- ¿No la extrañarás?

Me preguntó Yesung y yo volví a mirar a Minnie. Nos conocíamos por seis años, y siempre habíamos estado juntos; como dijo Leeteuk, hasta habíamos dormido la siesta juntos, y la última vez fue hace dos fines de semanas ¿La extrañaría? Me lo pensé bien… No extrañaría tenerla abrazándome y enganchada a mí todo el santo día, no extrañaría sus aegyos manipuladores, no extrañaría su explosión de Conejos rosas y no extrañaría sus mejillas enormes; solo extrañaría mi almuerzo gratis y mi tarea hecha, y obvio a mi sirvienta.

\- No – contesté – Además, ella terminará obligando a su appa a que la dejen volver a ser mi amiga

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Porque ella me quiere mucho – contesté – Y sin mí no puede ser ella

Dejamos el tema de lado y continuamos nuestro juego hasta que terminó el recreo. El día en la escuela terminó y todos nos fuimos caminando a nuestras casas. Me quedé esperando a que Minnie saliera. Ella y yo vivíamos a tres casas de distancia, así que nos íbamos juntos.

Ella salió ¡Con Zhou Mi! Y él cargaba su mochila rosa de Conejo mientras ella tomaba su jugo ¡¿Por qué estaba con Zhou Mi?! Me le acerqué.

\- ¡Minnie!

\- Hola…

Saludó ella, poniéndose detrás de Zhou Mi.

\- ¿Nos vamos juntos?

Pregunté, mirando detrás del alto muchacho.

\- No – contestó ella – Iré con Zhou Mi

\- Además, somos compañeros del trabajo de historia

Agregó él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté sorprendido y enojado - ¡Pero tú y yo somos compañeros en ese proyecto!

\- Ya no – contestó Minnie – Le pedí al profesor Xiumin que me cambie de compañero

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Me sentía muy enojado, no porque ella y yo siempre hacíamos los trabajos juntos de todos los cursos, sino porque ella hacía todo el trabajo mientras yo jugaba videojuegos.

\- Porque ya no somos amigos

Contestó ella, tomando la mano de Zhou Mi y yéndose. Me quedé parado ahí sin saber qué hacer. Sentí una extraña sensación en el pecho y en el estómago ¿Por qué de pronto me puse triste? No entendía nada y no me gustaba sentirme así.

Caminé hacia mi casa, viendo como Minnie reía con Zhou Mi varios metros por delante. Entré en mi casa y tiré mi mochila al piso, luego corrí hacia la sala de juegos. Henry estaba jugando ahí y yo protesté.

\- Déjame jugar

Le ordené.

\- No – me dijo mi hermano, sacándome la lengua – Estoy jugando yo

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – llamó mi mamá, apareciendo de pronto - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Bien – contesté, tomando el otro mando – Aunque Sungmin…

Me quedé callado, estaba a punto de quejarme sobre el hecho de que Sungmin no había podido estar conmigo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Nada… - contesté – Quiero jugar con Henry

\- Bien… - dijo mamá – Espero que estés bien

\- Lo estoy omma

Al día siguiente volví a la escuela. Sungmin reía con Zhou Mi de quién sabe qué. Hyuk estaba con Hae y lo mismo pasaba con Yesung y Wookie, entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía más amigos, y la verdad es que no quería hacer más amigos.

Sungmin dejó de hablar con Zhou Mi y se dirigió donde Kris y Tao. Los tres comenzaron a reír de algo ¿Desde cuándo ella hablaba con ese par? Taemin le apretó las mejillas a Minnie y esta rió. Luego caminó hacia Tiffany y Yuri, ellas la miraron y comenzaron a reír ¿De qué coño reían?

\- Minnie es muy divertida

Escuché que decía Suho.

\- Es buena amiga, me agrada, la invitaré a mi fiesta

Agregó Soo.

\- Yo me casaré con ella

Rió Tao ¿Desde cuándo Minnie era tan popular?

\- ¡Minnie, que ocurrencias las tuyas! – reía Yuri – Bueno, pijamada este sábado, le avisaré a Hae y Wookie

¿Y ahora era amiga de las populares? ¿Cuándo me perdí toda la vida social de Sungmin? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué todos hablaban con ella y no conmigo? Yo tenía más amigos que ella.

De nuevo me fui solo a mi casa, viendo como Minnie y Zhou Mi hablaban animadamente. Me paré en la reja de mi casa, viendo como ellos se hacían caras graciosas y demás. Apreté los puños, era increíble que ella estuviera alegre ¡Yo no estaba con ella y ella estaba alegre! Era tan frustrante.

Los días siguieron pasando. Minnie no me hablaba ni yo a ella, eso estaba bien, pues tenía libertad. Pero por algún motivo, cada vez que la veía sonreír, quería golpearla, pues no podía creer que sin mí, fuera feliz ¡Ella no existía sin mí!

La noticia de que Minnie había _"Brillado" _en las pijamadas de las populares fue noticia durante una semana entera, solo fue opacada cuando hice mi presentación de un solo en clase de música; amaba cantar porque era bueno en eso, por no decir excelente, e impresionaba a todo el mundo.

De nuevo estábamos sábado, era temprano en la mañana y tomábamos el desayuno. Mi hyung hablaba de algo con omma, pero yo poco caso ponía. Miraba mi cereal, pensando en qué hacer en sábado. Mi hyung protestaba por algo, él rara vez lo hacía, así que decidí prestar atención.

\- Por favor omma – pedía – Heechul quiere que vaya

\- Bueno… te compraré ropa nueva para _"Tu evento importante con Heechul"_

\- ¿Qué evento importante?

Pregunté, dejando de lado mi cereal.

\- Sungmin está organizando una fiesta en su piscina sin motivo alguno

Contestó Siwon y a mí se me cayó la cuchara.

\- ¿Sungmin está haciendo una fiesta?

Pregunté con sorpresa.

\- Sí – contestó mi hyung - ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó y yo miré a mi omma, quien me miraba con preocupación – Las invitaciones fueron enviadas hace mucho, hasta Henry fue invitado

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Miré a mi embustero hermano.

\- Me dijeron que no te dijera nada

Contestó él, inflando las mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué los invitó a ustedes y a mí no?

\- No lo sé

Contestó mi hyung.

\- Bueno… de seguro nadie irá, Minnie no es popular ni nada por el estilo

\- Chula me dijo que todo el mundo confirmó asistencia

\- Siwon… - miramos a omma – Deja el tema, por favor

\- Sí

Aceptó él, tomando un sorbo de jugo.

\- Esto no es justo

Protesté. Me sentía enojado, muy enojado ¡¿Cómo era posible que Minnie hubiera invitado a medio mundo a su fiesta y a mí, su mejor amigo, no?! Terminé de desayunar y caminé a mi habitación dando zancadas.

Miré mi cama y me lancé en ella, sintiéndome enfermo. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en la fiesta que Minnie organizaba sin mí ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a mi omma - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí

Contesté, tapándome el rostro con la almohada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No estoy de humor omma

\- Si quieres… puedo hacer que Henry no vaya

\- No… está bien – sentí algo caliente en mis mejillas y algo obstruyendo mi garganta – Al fin y al cabo no quiero ver a Minnie y a sus…

\- ¿Sus?

\- Sus amigos

\- Owww… Kyuhyun

Mi mamá quitó mi almohada y me abrazó ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Por algún motivo, mis ojos derramaban lágrimas. No quería pensar que Minnie me había cambiado por otros.

El día lunes esperé a Minnie afuera del aula. Tan pronto como la vi llegar, tomé su broche de Conejo y se lo quité de un tirón. Me sentía molesto y ella se veía sorprendida. Todos nos quedaron viendo, en especial mis amigos, yo solo apretaba aquel broche de Conejo en mi mano ¡Estaba harto de ese maldito Conejo!

\- Kyuhyun…

Minnie me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, tocándose los cabellos despeinados.

\- ¿Por qué no me invitaste a tu fiesta? – le pregunté - ¡Siempre me invitas a tus fiestas! ¡Soy tu único invitado!

\- Porque…

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

Grité. Me sentía demasiado furioso, como si pudiera mandar al profesor de nuevo al hospital. Miré a Sungmin, ella solo me miraba fijamente.

\- Porque… - su miraba era vacía, inexpresiva – Ya no somos amigos

Sus palabras se sintieron como golpes en el pecho. Por fin podía ponerle nombre a esa extraña sensación: Tristeza. Me sentía triste de que Minnie ya no esté conmigo. Extrañaba tenerla cerca, extrañaba tenerla engarfiada a mi brazo, extrañaba su insoportable risita, su color rosado y sus Conejos, extrañaba sus aegyos, extrañaba sus abrazos y sobre todo, extrañaba ser su amigo. Minnie caminó dentro del aula, junto a los demás; yo me quedé afuera, viéndola reír como si nada pasara. Entonces mi di cuenta: Yo no podía ser Cho Kyuhyun sin Kim Sungmin.

Regresé a casa, viendo como Zhou Mi cargaba a Minnie en su espalda. Me sentía deprimido. Ingresé en mi cama y miré a mi mamá. No iba a ponerme a llorar, no de nuevo. Corrí a mi habitación y lancé el estúpido broche al suelo, pisoteándolo. Se escuchó _"¡Crack!" _y miré el artilugio. Se había roto el seguro, ahora solo era un muñeco inservible. Lo sostuve con mis manos y comencé a llorar.

\- ¿Kyuhyun?

Era mi omma, yo la miré e intenté limpiarme las lágrimas, pero estas seguían saliendo.

\- ¿Por qué Sungmin ya no quiere ser mi amiga?

Omma me abrazó fuertemente y yo sucumbí a las lágrimas. Después de un largo rato, en el que me calmé y mi mamá fue a la sala, escuché como ella hablaba con alguien por teléfono. No quise prestar atención, ya nada me importaba, ni siquiera quería hacer bromas o jugar videojuegos ¡Quería a mi Conejo de vuelta!

El día siguiente llegó. Miraba a todos lados en busca de Sungmin, como era de esperarse estaba con Zhou Mi. No me importaba nada, recuperaría a mi Conejo.

El fin de clases llegó y todos salimos corriendo. Estaba jugando futbol con mis amigos cuando me distraje por ver a Sungmin abrazada a Zhou Mi. Ella sonreía y él la abrazaba, le había regalado un peluche en forma de Conejo… Lo empecé a ver todo color rojo. Me daba rabia verla con él ¡Ella era mi mejor amiga, no la suya!

\- ¡Apártate!

Grité, empujando a Zhou Mi ¿En qué momento llegué a su lado? Todos me miraron y soltaron un _"¡Oh!"_

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – gritó Minnie, corriendo hacia un Zhou Mi en el suelo - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga! – grité sin poder contenerme - ¡Mía! – sentí que los ojos se me volvían a llenar de lágrimas - ¡No de él!

Y diciendo esto me fui, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Llegué a mi casa y lancé la puerta, haciendo un estruendo. Caminé hacia mi habitación, cruzándome con mi madre, y me encerré dando un portazo.

Lancé todas las cosas de mi escritorio, golpeé mi cama, lancé las sábanas y rompí una puerta de mi ropero. Me sentía molesto, me sentía triste ¡¿Por qué coño tenían que separarnos?!

\- Kyuhyun…

Mi madre entró en mi habitación y me miró.

\- Extraño a Minnie

Confesé, limpiándome las lágrimas. Los dos días siguientes no salí de mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie ni salir de mi cama. Jamás me había sentido tan triste en toda mi vida.

Solo podía pensar que Sungmin ya no era mi amiga, y lo mucho que extrañaba tenerla saltando en mi cama y diciendo lo lindo que era el día y lo mucho que quería comer un dulce. Tomé de nuevo el broche de Conejo, recordando cómo la conocí, no había sido hace mucho, apenas tenía diez años y la conocí a los cuatro. Extrañaba a mi Conejo rosado.

\- Kyuhyun… - mi mamá entró en mi habitación – Te han venido a buscar

\- No quiero ver a nadie omma – le dije – Por favor, dile a Hyuk o Yeye que los veré en la escuela

\- No son ellos – me dijo – Sal…

\- No quiero

Volví a decir y mi omma salió de mi habitación.

\- Lo siento Minnie, no creo que salga

Tan pronto como escuché ese nombre salté de mi cama. No me importaba estar despeinado o con mi piyama. Corrí hacia la sala y vi a Minnie en su uniforme ¿Tan tarde ya era? Ella me sonreía y yo corrí hacia ella.

\- ¡Minnie!

Grité.

\- ¡Kyuhyunie!

Entonces Minnie me abrazó. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, me sentía tan feliz de poder abrazarla nuevamente. No quería soltarla, era mi mejor amiga y no iba a permitir que nos volvieran a separar.

\- Te extrañé

Le confesé.

\- Pero si nos vemos a diario…

\- No – la apreté más contra mí – Extrañaba que seas mi amiga

\- Oppa… - Minnie me miró - ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

\- Mucho – confesé sin vergüenza – No quiero que me vuelvas a ignorar

\- De acuerdo…

\- Si lo vuelves a hacer… - la miré con seriedad – Te hago Conejo a la parrilla

Minnie comenzó a reír y yo también.

\- Obligué a mi appa que acepte que volvamos a ser amigos

\- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté.

\- Porque te peleaste con Zhou Mi

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le pregunté – Estaba tocando a mí Conejo

\- Ya… calma

\- ¡Estoy calmado!

Grité con enojo.

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho, Kyuhyun

Y entonces, de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempo, aunque no tan viejos, Sungmin se enganchó a mi brazo. Me juré a mí mismo que jamás permitiría que me soltara, aunque me llegara a desesperar. Sungmin me sonrió, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, tenía de nuevo a mi desesperante, irritante, molesto, y rosado, Conejo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

\- Después de eso nunca dejaste que Zhou Mi se le acercara

Rió Hyuk.

\- Aunque ella de todas formas lo hacía

Reí yo, recordando el coraje que me daba que ese edificio andante se le acerque a mi Conejo.

\- ¿Quién diría que Kyuhyun sería tan celoso?

Rió Wookie y yo asentí. Jamás se habrían imaginado que yo, Cho Kyuhyun, celaría tanto a mi Conejo, o más aún, nadie hubiera imaginado que yo me enamoraría de Kim Sungmin. Miré a Minnie de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando gracias a una máquina. No podía continuar así, no sin ella.

\- ¿Creen… creen que despertará pronto?

Pregunté, pues en tres meses no había estado con mis amigos y ellos no habían podido estar con Minnie ¿Ellos también la extrañaban? Eso era obvio, pero no más que yo, y eso también era obvio.

\- No lo sé

Contestó Ryewook, yo la miré, se veía apenada.

\- Ojalá que despierte pronto…

Donghae hizo un puchero y Eunhyuk la abrazó, ella era muy sensible.

\- Solo debes darle tiempo, es luchadora – habló Yesung, yo solo asentí – Ella lo logrará

\- Eso espero…

Miré de nuevo a Minnie y acaricié su mano.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo Hyuk, consultando su reloj – Tengo examen mañana y debo de estudiar

\- Yo igual – dijo Wookie - ¿No es extraño?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Le preguntó su novio.

\- Todos tenemos la misma edad, deberíamos ir todos a la universidad, nuestro último año de universidad

\- Pero Kyuhyun se adelantó en todo, a los dieciséis ya era un ídolo

Hyuk me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sonriéndome. Me despedí de mis amigos y me dejaron de nuevo solo con Minnie. Tenerla postrada en una cama era demasiado para mí. Deseaba que pudiera sentirme, que despertara y me dijera lo mal novio que soy y que me dedique uno de sus aegyos. Había muchas cosas que quería de ella, pero no iba a despertar y cada día mi esperanza disminuía.

Miré el vientre de Minnie. Ella no podía rendirse, por el nuevo bebé, por Sunny, por las dos, ella debía de despertar. Sentí enojo por dentro ¿Cómo podía dejarme solo con nuestros hijos?

\- Despierta Conejo… - los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas - ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarnos a los tres así?! – derramé las lágrimas - ¡Tienes una hija que te necesita! – grité - ¡Yo te necesito! – golpeé la cama, sintiéndome frustrado y muy triste - ¡Despierta maldita sea, despierta!

Entonces se escuchó un pitido, uno que hizo que toda la sangre se me congelara. La línea recta en la pantalla continuaba, y sin darme cuenta los doctores ya me estaban sacando de la habitación. Me abalancé sobre la puerta, viendo por la ventanilla como intentaban revivir a mi novia. La respiración comenzó a fallarme, el cuerpo entero me temblaba y las lágrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas.

\- Kyuhyun…

Miré a Kibum, quien me miraba con preocupación.

\- Minnie…

Fue lo único que dije, antes de ponerme a llorar en medio del pasillo.

Minnie como cada fin de semana iba a mi casa a pasar el rato, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella le decía a sus padres, pero lo que realmente hacía era venir a sentarse a ver cómo jugaba mis videojuegos. Minnie con sus aegyos y pucheros manipuladores podía lograr que mis dos horas diarias de videojuegos se extendieran a un día entero. Ella lograba manipular a todos, a todos menos a mí. Yo al parecer era inmune a su lindura.

Estaba pasando con mucha dificultad un nivel, había estado invicto hasta ese punto. Minnie a mi lado estaba que tocaba el piano. Minnie era muy talentosa, sabía tocar el piano, la guitarra, el bajo, la armónica, la batería y el saxofón; además hacía gimnasia y artes marciales, era un Conejo multi-talentoso. Minnie tocaba una canción, esa irritante de todas las cajas musicales, _"Para Elisa" _y era irritante, sobre todo porque la tocaba una y otra vez.

\- Minnie… te quiero mucho, pero deja de hacer ruido

Le ordené y ella obedeció.

\- ¿Me dejas jugar?

Preguntó. Yo la miré, Minnie no era mala en los videojuegos, más bien todo lo contrario ¡Pero era mi videojuego! Y ella era mi excusa para seguir jugando.

\- No – contesté y ella solo me miró – No lo entenderías, además estoy invicto – le expliqué – Dame otra galleta – le ordené y ella me extendió una galleta para que la mordiera – Ahora dame jugo

\- Ya se acabó

Informó, agitando la caja de jugo.

\- Tráeme otra

Ordené y ella se levantó. Minnie era tan servicial, a veces me ponía a pensar en que debía de pagarle, o contratarla como sirvienta cuando sea famoso. De algo podía estar seguro, ella aceptaría, porque era mi mejor amiga, y lo sería siempre porque… ¿Dónde encontraría a otra persona que hiciera todo lo que yo quería?

\- ¿Te está divirtiendo Sungmin?

Escuché la voz de mi omma.

\- Sí señora Cho

Escuché cómo Minnie ponía su voz tierna. Ella era una gran manipuladora y mi madre siempre caía ante Minnie. Su ternura manipuladora me hacía pensar que había escogido bien a mi mejor amiga, pues con su ternura lograba conseguir todo lo que le ordenaba.

\- ¿Deseas más galletas?

\- Sí por favor, y jugo

\- Enseguida preciosa

Minnie volvió a entrar en mi habitación y comenzó a tocar de nuevo el piano. Mamá entró con una bandeja de galletas y dos cajas de jugo. Vi cómo Minnie tomaba una y le colocaba la pajilla, luego me la alcanzó.

\- Tengo las manos ocupadas

Le mostré el mando del videojuego.

\- Sabes oppa… - Minnie colocó la pajilla entre mis labios – Pronto será mi recital de piano – comentó – Me gustaría mucho que fueras

\- ¿Por qué?

Puse pausa al juego y miré a Minnie.

\- Porque… - Minnie tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, se veía linda… ¡¿Qué acabo de pensar?! – Eres mi mejor amigo

\- Ummm… de acuerdo

\- ¿En serio?

Minnie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Sí – contesté, sonriendo sin poder contenerme – Iré

\- ¡Gracias oppa! – ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo – Mis padres te vendrán a recoger, no debes de preocuparte por nada

\- Sí… sí… - la aparté con un empujoncito – Ahora déjame seguir jugando

\- Gracias oppa

Ella se volvió a sentar y comenzó a tocar el piano, esta vez no la detuve. Ahora era una melodía distinta, era alegre. La verdad, es que no podía negar que Sungmin era talentosa.

Al día siguiente volvimos a clases. Minnie estaba abrazada a mi brazo como siempre, conversando con Hae y Wookie. Yo hablaba con Yeye y Hyuk sobre el partido de futbol que tendríamos contra el otro salón el día viernes.

\- Tendremos que entrenar más

Dijo Yesung, acariciando la cabeza de su tortuga.

\- Lástima que Donghae es niña, sino, podría estar en el equipo

Dije, mirando a la novia de mi amigo.

\- Sí, es una lástima

Hyuk se cruzó de brazos.

\- Kyu… - Minnie me jaloneaba el brazo para que le hiciera caso – Kyu…

Respiré hondo. Sungmin era muy desesperante. La había extrañado mucho cuando estuvimos separados, pero en momentos como esos, extrañaba de nuevo mi libertad. Lo que pasaba era que Minnie podía llegar a ser como un chicle, lo quieres lejos pero está pegado a ti; pero cuando no estaba, la extrañaba mucho. No sé por qué me pasaba esto, pero era desesperante, pues en la escuela me molestaban mucho con ella ¡No somos parejas! ¡Y a penas tenemos diez años!

\- ¿Qué quieres Minnie? – la miré enojado - ¿No ves que estoy en algo importante?

\- Lo lamento

Minnie bajó la mirada.

\- ¡Aish! – solté, esa niña era desesperante - ¿Qué querías?

\- Nada…

Contestó ella cabizbaja.

\- ¡Aish! – volví a soltar – ¡Dime, Conejo!

\- Conejo – dijo ella riendo. La miré un segundo y luego empecé a reír, Minnie era tan tierna – Quería recordarte que el sábado es mi presentación

\- Minnie, falta mucho para el sábado

\- Por eso te lo digo, para que no se te olvide

Me dijo y yo sonreí.

\- Bueno… - la miré, se veía adorable – Ahora sí, déjame seguir con mi conversación

\- ¡Sí!

Aceptó ella, volviendo a abrazar mi brazo y girándose para seguir hablando con sus amigas. Negué con la cabeza, no porque el brazo me doliera, sino por el Conejo rosado que tenía en mi brazo. Y aún así, me parecía muy adorable.

La clase siguió y yo veía que Minnie estaba distraída con algo, eran sus partituras. Minnie era perfeccionista, así que no me extrañaba verla tan concentrada en algo como su música. Yo por mi parte, miraba a Seohyun, la niña más bonita del salón ¿Cómo sería salir con la niña más linda del salón?

\- ¡Sungmin! – llamó el profesor y mi Conejo reaccionó sobresaltándose - ¿Cuál es el resultado?

Minnie miró la pizarra, obviamente no sabía la respuesta.

\- No lo sé

Contestó, haciendo uno de sus aegyos manipuladores.

\- ¡Owww…!

Exclamaron todos.

\- Bueno, no hay problema Minnie – el profesor le sonrió – Continuemos clase

Aguanté la risa, hasta los profesores caían ante la lindura de Sungmin. El recreo llegó y todos salimos corriendo del aula. Mi equipo de futbol se reunió, así que decidí ir dónde estaban ellos.

\- Minnie es muy bonita

Dijo de pronto Sehun y yo sentí una sensación extraña en el pecho.

\- Sí

Concordaron los demás.

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de Sungmin? – pregunté, cruzándome de brazos – Hablemos de cómo ganarle a los del F

Los demás asintieron y comenzamos a planear nuestras tácticas. Por ratos miraba a Sungmin, había algo distinto en ella, pero no sabía que era. Tal vez era su enorme sonrisa al saltar la cuerda, o su cabello brillante o… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Puaj!

\- ¿Todos entendieron?

Preguntó Tao y los demás asentimos. Entonces comenzamos a jugar; a decir verdad, no era muy bueno en el futbol, pero se me daba bien como las otras cosas. Soo pateó la pelota y esta salió volando hacia…

\- ¡Seohyun, cuidado!

Grité, empujando a la chica y cayéndole encima.

\- Gracias…

Me dijo ella sonriente, yo sentí una extraña sensación en el abdomen y la ayudé a levantarse.

\- De nada

Me di la media vuelta para poder regresar a mi juego. Podía ver como Seo hablaba con sus amigas y reían, yo me sentía incomodo. Miré a Minnie, ella seguía saltando ajena a todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Me puse a pensar en Donghae, si el mono hubiera salvado a otra chica, Hae ya hubiera estado armando un alboroto. Minnie en cambio, ella seguía jugando… ¿Por qué de pronto me siento molesto?

El timbre sonó y todos volvimos a las aulas. Me senté junto a Minnie, ella seguía moviendo sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras leía sus partituras. Sonreí al verla tan concentrada, Minnie era demasiado intensa en ese aspecto, teníamos diez años, no debía estresarse tanto.

Al día siguiente llegué temprano, no había mucha gente en la escuela. Caminé hacia el salón de música y encontré a mi Conejo tocando una complicada pieza de música en el piano. Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que simplemente me senté a observarla. Cuando se sumergía en su música, se aislaba de todos y yo perdía a mi sirvienta, así que deseaba que su recital pasara pronto.

Minnie de pronto se desplomó sobre las teclas y yo corrí hacia ella. La zarandeé un poco y ella alzó la cabeza. Se veía pálida y cansada ¿Qué le pasaba a mi Conejo? Sentí una presión en mi corazón, ella no se veía nada bien.

\- Kyu… - pronunció ella quedamente – Estoy muy cansada

Y de nuevo se desplomó sobre las teclas.

\- Minnie…

Volví a zarandearla y ella volvió a despertar. El timbre sonó y la ayudé a levantarse. La llevé al salón de clases y nos sentamos, ella se recostó en el pupitre y así se quedó hasta que el recreo llegó. Ella no salió del salón, se quedó leyendo sus partituras.

Al día siguiente ella estaba igual, pálida y cansada ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cuando regresé a mi casa, su omma nos esperaba en la puerta y la recibió sonriente. Minnie se despidió de mí y yo caminé hacia la mía.

\- Siwon… - llamé a mi hermano y este me miró – ¿Heechul te ha comentado si algo le pasa a Sungmin?

\- No – contestó él – Nada – asentí - ¿Por?

\- Por nada

Contesté. Entré en mi habitación y me quedé viendo el techo, pensando en Minnie y su expresión de cansancio. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y entonces mi mamá me llamó.

\- Es para ti – me informó – Una niña llamada Seohyun

\- Pásamelo – le pedí – Hola…

\- Kyuhyun… - dijo ella – Hola

\- Hola

Volví a decir, sintiendo un vacío en la panza.

\- Quería saber si el sábado quieres ir al cine

\- ¿Sábado?

Me lo pensé bien, no tenía nada que hacer el sábado.

\- Sí

\- Sí

Contesté sonriente.

\- Bien, te espero el sábado a las tres

\- De acuerdo

\- Adiós

\- Annyeong

Colgué el teléfono y se lo devolví a mi mamá.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó - ¿Es de la escuela esa niña?

\- Sí – contesté – De mi grado – agregué – Me ha invitado al cine

El sábado por fin llegó y yo estaba emocionado por ir al cine con la más bonita del salón. Llegué al cine con mi papá y ahí me esperaba ella, se veía muy bonita. Entramos en el cine, íbamos a ver una comedia familiar, pues no podíamos ver nada más debido a nuestra edad.

\- Pensé que no me ibas a aceptar

Me dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque a ti te gusta Sungmin

Contestó ella y yo me atraganté.

\- A mí no me gusta ella

\- ¿A no? – me miró y luego sonrió – Es que como siempre estás con ella, y nunca la sueltas

\- Ella nunca me suelta a mí

Me defendí.

\- De acuerdo – Seo sonrió aún más - ¿Por eso no fuiste a su recital de piano?

Mi caja de pop corn cayó al suelo, al igual que mi alma. Miré a Seo y a ella se le esfumó la sonrisa ¡¿Había olvidado el recital?!

No disfruté la película. Regresé a mi casa sintiéndome muy mal. Caminé hacia la cocina, pero la voz de mis padres me hizo detenerme.

\- Se gentil Minho

Le pidió mi omma a mi appa.

\- No Taemin, esto no está bien, es algo que debemos de corregir en nuestro hijo – decía appa – Mira a Siwon, él nunca haría algo así

\- ¿Appa?

Entré en la cocina y mis padres se quedaron callados.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de la invitación de los Kim?

Preguntó omma.

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a appa – Parte de ser un hombre, es ser valiente – bajé la mirada – Si querías cancelarle a Minnie, debiste ser valiente y hacerlo

\- Lo sé…

\- Ahora ve a tu habitación y reflexiona acerca de lo que has hecho

No me dijeron nada más y caminé hacia mi habitación. Me llevé la almohada al rostro y respiré hondo. Solo esperaba que esto no fuera motivo para que nos volvieran a separar.

El día lunes llegó. No había tenido la valentía de ir a su casa a disculparme. Me senté a su lado y ella al instante se levantó y se fue a sentar con Zhou Mi, quien le sonrió. Me quedé viéndola y sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago.

El recreo llegó y ella se fue corriendo donde sus amigas. Mis amigos me llamaron pero yo cada tanto volteaba a verla, sobre todo porque saltaba la cuerda junto con Zhou Mi ¿Por qué siempre que se molestaba conmigo se tenía que ir con él? ¡Me enojaba!

Caminé hacia ellos y al instante detuvieron sus saltos. Miré a Minnie, se veía pálida, cansada, definitivamente no debía de haber saltado la cuerda. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía qué, así que continué mirándola.

\- Creo que… mejor nos vamos

Dijo Wookie, jalando a una Hae que quería ver qué pasaba.

\- Minnie…

Minnie no me hizo caso y caminó un paso lejos, yo la detuve.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Minnie me miró con enojo, sus ojos de Conejo me miraban con ferocidad.

\- Lo lamento

Me disculpé.

\- ¿Lo lamentas? – me preguntó y soltó una risita sarcástica – Sabías lo importante que era para mí, y lo olvidaste

\- Lo siento – volví a decir – Es que…

\- Y encima fue por ir al cine con Seohyun – Minnie me miró de forma extraña, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar – Soy tu mejor amiga

\- Lo siento

Volví a decir y ella negó.

\- No Kyuhyun… - ella me miró, se veía triste y aún más pálida – Un perdón no lo arreglará

Y entonces se fue. Me quedé ahí para sin saber qué hacer. No podía creer que de nuevo nos estábamos separando, y ahora por mi culpa. No quería perderla de nuevo ¿Por qué? Porque ella realmente me importaba ¡Era mi mejor amiga! La quería mucho porque era mi amiga.

\- ¡Minnie!

Gritó Wookie de pronto y yo volteé a ver a una Sungmin desmayada.

\- ¡Conejo!

Corrí hacia ella y todos nos rodearon.

\- Llamen a un maestro

Pidió Hae.

\- Minnie – zarandeé a Sungmin pero esta no despertaba - ¡Minnie!

Los profesores llegaron y al rato llegó la ambulancia. Colocaron a Minnie en una camilla y partieron. Lo único que había en mi mente era: _"Sungmin está yéndose de emergencias por mi culpa". _Me quedé ahí parado y mis amigos se me acercaron.

\- No llores Kyuhyun

Me pidió Hae ¿En qué momento me puse a llorar? Solo miraba a la distante ambulancia con su sirena bulliciosa. Ahí iba mi Conejo, no sabía si bien o mal, pero ahí iba lejos de mí.

Por una semana, la comidilla de la escuela fue la intervención de los paramédicos en la escuela. Para mí era el constante recuerdo de que mi mejor amiga estaba enferma. Recordar a Minnie siendo llevada en una ambulancia y yo sin poder saber qué le había pasado.

No me dejaban verla, decían que estaba aún un poco delicada; sin embargo mi mamá logró entrar en la casa Kim. Mamá decía que no era nada grave, pero que ahora su familia debía de ser precavida con ella. Me lo tomé muy apecho y aunque ella siguiera molesta conmigo, la obligaba a descansar, comer y beber agua, las tres cosas en grandes cantidades. Me volví su sirviente por un mes, hasta que ella decidió perdonarme y volver a nuestra rutia, pero yo seguía cuidándola. No quería que le pasara lo mismo, porque no podía imaginar mi vida sin Minnie.

\- ¡Kibum!

Miré a Kibum, quien salía boquiabierto de la habitación de Minnie.

\- Despertó…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Entré corriendo a la habitación. Minnie tenía los ojos abiertos y expresión de temor en el rostro. Estaba sentada, mirando a todos lados, luciendo como un Conejo timorato y perdido.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Sentí deseos de ir hacia ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, de besarla y de jurarle que nunca la volvería a dejar sola. No podía vivir sin ella, definitivamente era un dependiente y adicto a Sungmin, y me sentía orgulloso; porque no existía otra para mí salvo ella, porque no podía mirar a otra salvo a ella, y ella era todo lo que yo quería.

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y entonces se quedó tranquila. Sonreí, hace mucho que no lo hacía y ahora lo único que quería hacer era sonreír.

Los doctores entraron y empezaron a revisar a Sungmin. Entonces me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Minnie miraba a todos lados con temor, abría y cerraba mucho la boca y hacía ruiditos. Me di cuenta de que no movía ni brazos ni piernas, solo la cabeza para poder ver a todos lados.

\- Sáquenlo de aquí

Indicó el doctor y yo fui guiado hacia afuera de la habitación ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Durante tres meses estuve deseando, rezando con Siwon, que Minnie despertara en algún momento. Y ahora lo había hecho, pero algo no estaba bien.

Al cabo de un rato los doctores salieron de la habitación y me dejaron ingresar. Minnie ya no tenía el respirador ni tantos cables y monitores. Caminé hacia ella, Minnie dormía en su cama y por primera vez en tres meses me sentí aliviado al verla con los ojos cerrados.

\- Gracias Conejo – acaricié su mano – Te extrañé mucho mi amor

Me incliné hacia adelante y deposité un beso en su frente. Miré su rostro, ella me miraba, pero no había expresión, no había vida en sus ojos, solo los tenía abiertos. Me senté en una silla y la contemplé, ella contemplaba el techo y no hacia ningún otro gesto.

\- A diferencia de las películas… - me volteé, ahí estaba Kibum – Cuando una persona despierta del coma presenta ciertas dificultades tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico

\- No entiendo lo que dices

Admití.

\- Estará de nuevo despierta, pero caminar, hablar, incluso reconocerlos, será difícil

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?

Pregunté, viendo como ella de nuevo dormía.

\- No lo sé – contestó Kibum y yo sentí frustración – La recuperación es progresiva

\- Entiendo…

Contesté. Minnie se había vuelto quedar dormida, según Kibum ese era otro efecto, dormir mucho. Minnie iba a estar durmiendo y despertando cada cierto tiempo. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que ella pudiera volver a ser la de antes.

Los Kim fueron a visitar a su hija y se quedaron todo el día. Yo tuve que volver a casa, Sunny debía de haber regresado y me preocupaba que algo le hubiese pasado. Llegué a casa y sentí un gran alivio, por primera vez sonreí al entrar en mi vacía casa.

Aunque las cosas no fuesen como me las esperaba, me alegraba que Minnie ya estuviera despierta. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar, a que se recuperara como era debido ¿Cuánto tardaría eso? ¿Qué podría recordar? ¿Seguiría amándome? ¿Recordará el motivo por el que tuvo el accidente?

Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero tuve que dejarlas cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Era Sunny, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una nueva pañoleta de pandas en la cabeza. Ella me abrazó fuertemente y se despidió de su amigo.

\- Gracias por cuidarla

Le dije a la señora y ella asintió.

\- Su hija es muy linda

\- Lo sé – abracé a mi niña – Es una linda conejita

\- Como omma

Agregó Sunny y yo sonreí. Seungho y su mamá se fueron; yo llevé a Sunny a la cocina para que cenara. Ella estaba contenta, contándome todo lo que hizo con su amigo y lo mucho que le gustó divertirse después de haber estado mucho tiempo en el hospital.

\- Me alegro que te hayas divertido

Le dije, tomando los platos vacíos y llevándolos al fregadero.

\- Sí – Sunny rió – Ya quiero que el cabello me crezca, para así verme más linda para Panda Ho

\- Tú ya eres bonita – le di un beso en la mejilla – Y no pienses mucho en ese niño, por lo menos no ahora

Después de un rato, después de jugar videojuegos con Sunny, la llevé a su habitación para que pudiera dormir. Sunny estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le leyera cuentos y durmiera con ella, y desde que se mudaron aquí conmigo eso cambió. Ella debía de estar muy estresada por tantos cambios.

Ella vivió tres años con Sungmin y su familia, luego tuvo que estar seis meses en un hospital, y ahora estaban aquí conmigo. Eran muchos cambios para una niña. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera ser feliz, porque se lo debía. Ella era mi hija y deseaba que le gustara estar conmigo, y ser feliz conmigo, su padre.

\- Papi… - la miré, ella estaba sin su pañoleta, pero igualmente se veía hermosa - ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

\- Claro Bunny

Contesté, recostándome a su lado. Me tapé con las sábanas y ella sonrió, abrazando más su peluche de Conejo. Acaricié la cabeza de mi hija con ternura y cuidado, ella solo sonreía. Quería ser buen padre para ella; tenía veintidós y no sabía nada de niños, pero lo intentaría.

\- Ayer tuve una pesadilla – comentó y yo la miré atento – Soñé que te ibas y me dejabas sola

Me mordí el labio inferior al oír eso. No había podido estar con ella, la vida y las malas decisiones no me lo permitieron. Apenas medio año era lo que la conocía, y en ese tiempo la llegué a querer mucho. No me quería separar de ella nunca más, pero por mi trabajo sabía que eso era inevitable ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviera que irme de gira? ¿Y si Sungmin no recuperaba todas sus capacidades para entonces? De nuevo pensé en la posibilidad de dejarla con Kangin y Leeteuk. Mi suegra no era un problema, me seguía adorando a pesar de las atrocidades que hice. Kangin en cambio, él aprovecharía para quitármela.

\- No te vas a quedar sola nunca, yo no te voy a dejar nunca

Abracé fuertemente a mi hija, no quería soltarla nunca.

\- Tía Chula dice que dentro de poco será tu nueva gira

\- Falta un año para eso

Le informé, sintiéndome enojado con Heechul. Había pedido, rogado, y más al SM Entreteiment que no me mandaran de gira hasta solucionar lo de Sungmin, luego pedí que no me mandaran de gira hasta que Sunny estuviera curada, y otra vez volví a pedir el mismo favor. Por suerte, Lee Soo Man era el tío de Minnie y comprendía. Creo que era una ventaja que tu jefe sea el tío de tu novia. Mi gira sería el próximo año, a mediados del próximo año, era el tiempo suficiente para poder recuperar lo que perdí.

\- Pero entonces te irás

Dijo ella, escondiendo su rostro detrás del Conejo de felpa.

\- Pero eso no significa que te vaya a abandonar, es mi trabajo – le expliqué – Es la forma en la que consigo dinero y te compro todos los juguetes que quieres

\- ¿Qué es una gira?

Preguntó ella y yo reí. Estábamos hablando de algo que ella no entendía, me recordaba mucho a Minnie. Que ella viviera tanto tiempo solo con ella la ha afectado.

\- Es… un viaje en donde cantaré en muchos lugares

\- ¿En Seúl?

\- No solo en Seúl

\- ¿En Corea?

Volvió a preguntar.

\- No solo en Corea

\- ¿En Asia?

\- No solo en Asia

\- ¿Irás al espacio a cantar?

Me preguntó y yo reí.

\- No creo que al espacio – contesté – Aunque sería interesante jugar Starcraft en el espacio

\- ¿Irás a la casa de Santa Claus?

\- Sí – contesté y a mi hija se le formó una gran sonrisa – Y te traeré muchos juguetes

\- Y una foto

Pidió y yo al instante imaginé a Shindong vestido de Santa Claus.

\- ¿Por qué los gatos maúllan?

\- Porque… no saben ladrar y al maullar se ven más tiernos

\- ¿Por qué la comida saludable es asquerosa?

\- Porque… la grasa es lo que hace rico a las comidas malas

\- ¿Qué es grasa?

\- Algo de lo que si comes mucho, te verás cómo Shindong

\- No quiero verme así

Sunny hizo un puchero.

\- Entonces debes de comer sano

\- ¿Por qué le dices _"Conejo"_ a mi omma?

Preguntó y yo sonreí, recordando tantas cosas.

\- Porque cuando la conocí – sonreí – Ella tenía cuatro años y toda su ropa era rosada y con Conejos

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen desde que eran niños?

\- Sí

\- ¿Eso fue hace siglos?

\- ¡¿Siglos?! – pregunté y mi hija rió – Esta niña… - Sunny siguió riendo – Apenas tengo veintidós, soy muy joven aún

\- ¿Entonces le dices _"Conejo" _a mi mamá porque todas sus ropas tenían Conejos?

\- Se me ocurrió porque siempre usaba un broche de Conejo en la cabeza

\- ¿Cuál?

Preguntó. Me levanté de la cama y fui a mi habitación. Busqué en mi mesa de noche y tomé aquel broche que hace mucho había roto. Regresé donde Sunny y se lo di.

\- Es este…

\- Está bonito – dijo y me lo devolvió – Sabes… omma sigue usando mucho rosa y Conejos

\- Me imagino… - reí un poco – Usa Conejos hasta en la ropa interior

\- ¿Has visto la ropa interior de omma?

Me quedé de piedra al oír eso, debía de tener cuidado con lo que decía delante de Sunny.

\- Vi su ropa cuando la dejó en la lavadora

\- Ah ya

Fue lo único que dijo mi hija y yo sentí alivio.

\- Ahora a dormir

Le pedí.

\- Espera… - me miró y yo asentí - ¿Cómo es que nací?

Me quedé aún más estático.

\- Oh… pues - ¡Por favor! ¿Es en serio? ¡Veintidós, solo tengo veintidós años! ¡No estoy listo para esto! – Cuando dos personas se aman mucho… - ella me miraba atentamente – Le escriben a la fábrica de bebés y luego de nueve meses la cigüeña los deja en la puerta de las casas

\- ¿Entonces cuando tenga diecinueve podré llamar a la fábrica?

\- ¡No! – contesté algo alterado - ¡Tú le escribirás a la fabrica cuando tengas treinta años y hayas terminado la universidad!

\- Pero mamá y tú le escribieron a la fábrica a esa edad – de nuevo, mi hija era demasiado inteligente para su edad, eso lo había heredero de mí - ¿No es así?

\- Sí – contesté – Pero… - no podía decirle a mi hija que ella había sido un pequeño error del que no me arrepentía – Lo normal es hacerlo a los treinta cuando ya tengas una casa propia, trabajo y mucho dinero

\- Appa…

\- ¿Qué mi Bunny?

\- Si los que le escriben a la fábrica de bebés son personas que se aman mucho – miré a mi hija, ella se veía triste - ¿Tú por qué te fuiste?

\- Porque soy un tonto – contesté sin tapujos – Y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – miré a mi hija, tal vez no me entendía, pero quería decirlo – Tú y Sungmin son lo más importante que tengo en este mundo

No dije nada más y abracé a mi hija. Ella se quedó dormida abrazada a mí, yo no pude dormir. Estaba mirando el techo, pensando en todo lo que había lanzado a la borda por la fama. Era verdad lo que decían, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Cuando terminé con Minnie, hace tres años, tampoco fue fácil para mí ¡La amaba! Fue duro para mí, pues Minnie había sido la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Intenté ocultar lo que sentía por ella, pues era la mejor opción, debía de alejarme de mi infantil novia. Ahora veía que había sido una pésima idea, la fama no valía ni de cerca lo que valía el amor verdadero.

La semana se fue volando. Yo todos los días iba a ver a Sungmin, ella siempre me recibía con una sonrisa. Kibum decía que la reacción de Minnie al verme era porque quizá, tan solo quizá, ella me recordaba.

Los días siguieron pasando y Sunny volvió al preescolar. Esas horas que pasaba en la escuela yo las aprovechaba para poder ir a ver a Minnie aunque sea unos minutos, pues la grabación de mi nuevo álbum no me permitía muchas libertades con mi tiempo.

Minnie ya podía caminar, con dificultad, pero lo hacía. Su vientre había crecido, ella se veía hermosa y siempre sonreía o jugaba con su almohada. Una de esas mañana en las que fui a visitarla, le dejé su Conejo de peluche, tan pronto lo vio dejó a un lado la almohada y no se despegó de su Conejo.

\- Kyuhyun… - dijo Kibum, mientras yo jugaba con Minnie y unas muñecas – Le darán el alta a Sungmin

Tan pronto como oí eso me giré y levanté ¿Ya podía llevarme a Minnie a casa? ¿Era en serio? ¿Pero eso estaría bien? No lo sabía ¿Y qué pasaba si le pasaba algo a ella o al bebé? Minnie no era la misma Minnie, era como un bebé ¿Podría cuidar a dos bebés?

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté y Kibum asintió. Los papeles se firmaron y pronto me encontré con una Sungmin en piyama en el asiento trasero de mi auto. Ella me miraba con cara de miedo, abrazando su Conejo de peluche. Cada tanto daba grititos, debía de estar confundida y asustada por no saber a dónde y con quién se estaba yendo.

\- Calma Minnie, todo va a estar bien

\- Minnie…

Pronunció ella y yo la miré con sorpresa a través del retrovisor.

\- Sí… - respiré hondo, era la primera vez desde que despertó, que hablaba – Tú eres Minnie

Entramos en la casa y ella caminó lentamente sosteniéndose el vientre, debía de pesarle. Miró a todos lados y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, balbuceando. La ayudé para que se sentara en el sofá, ella lo hizo sin soltar a su Conejo. La miré y sonreí, Sunny se pondría contenta, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba que ella viera así a su madre.

Miré a Minnie, deseaba poder besarla y abrazarla, pero no me podía acercar mucho. Cuando intentaba abrazarla ella se ponía a gritar, después de un tiempo solo se alejaba, ya no me tenía tanto miedo, por ello evitaba hacerlo. Tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla era difícil. Ella me miró y se señaló la boca.

\- Amm…

Dijo.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Pregunté y ella seguía haciendo el mismo gesto.

\- Hyung, papá y mamá dicen que puedo… - volteé a ver a Henry, quien no sé cómo logró entrar en mi casa - ¡Sungmin!

Intenté detener a mi hermano, pero él ya había corrido hacia ella y la abrazó. Minnie primero abrió mucho los ojos y luego le correspondió el abrazo ¡¿Qué?! Conmigo ella se alejaba pero con mi hermano ella correspondía ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Ves hyung – Henry me sonrió con burla – Te dije que Minnie me quería más que a ti

\- Calla idiota

Le dije, entrando en la cocina como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Lancé un trapo al suelo y pateé una silla ¿Por qué le aceptaba abrazos a mi hermano pero a mí me huía? No tenía sentido, sobre todo porque Minnie no había visto a Henry en mucho tiempo, él no podía ir a visitarla cuando ella ya despertó, era la primera vez que lo veía y hacía eso. Odiaba a mi hermano ahora más que nunca. Intenté calmarme, no era culpa de Henry, pero igual me enojaba.

\- ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?

Le pregunté a Minnie, entrando en mi casa y dejando mi mochila en el suelo.

\- Mejor cocínale algo a Henry

Contestó Minnie, quien llevaba a mi latoso hermano de siete años de la mano. Habían pasado tres años, ahora éramos adolescentes. En tres años nosotros habíamos cambiado mucho: Yo era más alto y fuerte; Minnie por su parte había dejado un poco el color rosa y los Conejos, pero aún los tenía presentes. Imaginar a una Sungmin sin Conejos y color rosado era tan extraño como pensar en Diciembre con sol.

Como la omma de Minnie era abogada de _"SM Entertainment"_ y su appa trabajaba como policía todo el día, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa, y normalmente le cocinaba, en verdad me gustaba hacerlo para ella. Mis padres también trabajaban todo el día: Appa tenía una empresa de textiles y omma había empezado a trabajar como CEO en reemplazo de mi abuelo en sus hoteles de cinco estrellas hasta que este se mejore de su resfriado (Aunque todos dudábamos que lo hiciera, él quería que omma tomase su lugar desde hace mucho) De esta forma nosotros siempre teníamos la casa para nosotros solos y Henry; Siwon estaba en la universidad muy ocupado como para venir a casa; así que eran horas y horas de diversión con mi Conejo.

\- Él puede cocinarse algo

Respondí, sacando una hoya.

\- ¡No es cierto!

Protestó mi hermanito, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

\- ¡Owww…! – exclamó Minnie, abrazándolo – Descuida, yo no dejaré que el malvado de Kyu te deje sin cena

\- ¡Te quiero Minnie!

Mi molesto hermano abrazó a Minnie y ella soltó una risita.

\- ¡Ey! – exclamé, separando a Henry de Minnie - ¡Consíguete tu mejor amiga!

En estos tres años había descubierto algo: Odiaba, mucho, hasta casi hacerme planear como asesinar a alguien, el que alguien abrazara o se acercara si quiera a Minnie. No podía soportarlo, hacía que la sangre me hirviera y los puños se me cerrasen, y mi hermano no era la excepción para ello ¿Es que nadie podía entender que solo yo podía abrazarla? Era mi mejor amiga, no la del resto ¡Minnie era mía!... No exactamente en ese sentido.

\- Ya lo hice – contestó, mirándome de tal forma que se parecía al Gato de Shrek – Es Sungmin

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar.

\- Aish… pues no – jalé a Sungmin – Ella es MI mejor amiga, no TUYA

\- Puedo ser mejor amiga de ambos

\- ¡No puedes ser mejor amiga de mi hermano!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque no!

\- ¿Pero por qué no? – volvió a preguntar – Yo quiero ser amiga de Henry

\- ¡No, lo prohíbo!

Miré con amargura al pequeño engendro.

\- ¿Y desde cuando tengo que hacer lo que tú dices?

Preguntó, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas, clara señal de que se había enfadado.

\- ¡Porque tú solo puedes ser amiga mía!

\- ¿Y que hay de Wookie y Hae?

Preguntó ella, sacando el ramen de la despensa.

\- Es diferente – contesté, llenando la hoya con agua – Son niñas

\- ¿Entonces no puedo ser amiga de los niños?

\- Exacto – contesté, mirándola, era tan frustrante que no cumpliera mis órdenes - ¿Para qué quieres más amigos si ya me tienes a mí?

\- Yeye y Hyuk también son mis amigos

\- Pero es distinto, ellos son los novios de tus amigas

\- Kyuhyun… - Minnie me miró y yo la miré – Eres un idiota

\- Calla Conejo, o te dejo sin comida

\- Eres un malvado

Minnie hizo un puchero, me pareció tierno.

\- No por nada lo llamas Evil Kyu

Dijo mi hermano.

\- ¡A callar!

Le ordené.

\- Mochi, ve a traer tus juguetes, hoy me quedo a jugar contigo

Le pidió Minnie a mi hermano y este se fue corriendo a su habitación.

\- Te dije que Minnie me quería más que a ti

\- ¡Eso fue todo! – protesté, lanzando mi trapo al suelo - ¡Te quedas sin comer!

Minnie se empezó a carcajear y caminó hacia mí con los brazos extendidos. Me abrazó fuertemente, y yo sentí como los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaban. Su vincha de Conejo rosa lastimaba mi nariz, y ella seguía riendo. Entonces se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago. Desde hace tiempo sentía eso cada vez que ella hacía eso, era extraño y no sabía qué podía ser.

Ella y yo éramos amigos desde siempre, nos conocíamos desde que teníamos cuatro años ¿Qué había cambiado? Nada, pues esa extraña sensación en el estómago la sentía desde siempre con ella, pero ahora se sentía más fuerte ¿Qué me pasaba?

\- Cocina y yo mantengo lejos de ti a Henry

\- Eres un sol

Le dije sonriente, echando el ramen en la olla.

\- No… – dijo ella y yo la miré, estaba sonriente – Soy un Conejo

\- Mi Conejo

Dijo Henry, abrazando a Minnie.

\- ¡Deja a MI Conejo! – grité, pegándole con el trapo a Henry – Vete a jugar con mi play y a mi déjame con ella

\- De acuerdo – terminó aceptando Henry – No te pongas celoso, no te voy a quitar a tu esposa

\- ¡Henry!

Minnie soltó una risita y se sonrojó. Yo me quedé quieto y miré a Minnie reír. La sensación en mi estómago creció y yo negué mentalmente con la cabeza.

No lo había notado hasta ahora, o tal vez es que me lo negaba a mí mismo. Era como si de pronto me hubieran sacado un velo de los ojos, aunque yo ya hubiese sabio lo que había del otro lado. Era tan obvio y a la vez no, pues como niño me negaba rotundamente a creerlo o aceptarlo. Pero era tiempo de hacerlo, o mataría a Henry por osarse a abrazar a Minnie. Yo… yo no podía aceptarlo, no podía ser cierto.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Feliz Navidad para todos! De parte de su amiga… Mily Wu! Espero que la pasen bonito este día, que la pasen en familia y reciban muchos regalos y amor. Dios los bendiga a todos! Les mando mucho amor desde aquí. Felices Fiestas mis lectores, sean felices y piensen en positivo ****J****Los amo!**

**ATTE.**

**Wu Xin Qian (Mily Wu)**

**000000000000**

Capítulo 6

\- ¿Quieres más té omma?

Le preguntaba Sunny a Minnie, sentadas en su mesa de juguete, rodeadas de muchos muñecos y tomando té imaginario. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Minnie había vuelto a casa. Aún no hablaba, solo repetía su nombre una y otra vez, o hacía sus típicos ruiditos. Como aún no podía caminar bien, tuve que trasladar su cama al primer piso, ahora había una cama en medio de la sala. Ella solía despertar en medio de la noche gritando, así que tuve que empezar a dormir en la sala, solo así ella no gritaba. En parte me alegraba, eso quería decir que tal vez en el fondo, aún sentía algo por mí.

Sunny estaba alegre de ver a su omma de nuevo, aunque no fuese la misma. Ella decía que su omma se había vuelto más divertida, que ahora ya no la regañaba mucho y eso le gustaba. A mí me alegraba que mi hija no hiciera muchas preguntas.

En las noticias salían reportes de cómo la novia de Cho Kyuhyun por fin había salió del hospital. Se veía a Minnie en piyama sosteniendo su abultado vientre de cuatro meses. Cuando Minnie se veía en la televisión, comenzaba a señalarla y luego señalarme, se veía alegre cuando lo veía, como si le impresionara estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Kibum decía que era bueno que ella tuviera esas reacciones, pues otros pacientes que salían del coma, permanecían como muertos en vida, como zombis. En cambio mi novia estaba activa, con dificultades, pero respondía a sensaciones ordinarias. Sin embargo, por mucho que me alegraba tenerla en casa, no era lo mismo.

\- Leeteuk, deberíamos llevarnos a Sunny a pasear

Decía Kangin, cambiando el canal de la televisión, Minnie a su lado dormía.

\- No

Contestó Leeteuk y yo reprimí una sonrisa. Sabía que Teukie me apoyaría en todo, aunque no lo merecía; Teukie era un ángel. Le di un beso en la frente a mi hija y besé a Minnie en la cabeza, ella solo dormía. Tenía que ir al estudio, ya no podía seguir posponiendo las grabaciones de mi álbum.

Después de un arduo trabajo, regresé a casa. Minnie estaba sentada, sosteniéndose el vientre y viendo algo en la televisión. Miré a todos lados, sus padres no estaban.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres Minnie?

Le pregunté, sentándome a su lado en el sofá, aunque sabía que ella no podía entenderme. Yo, por algún motivo, era la única persona a la que ella no le hablaba o hacia el intento de comunicarse. Con otros ella intentaba jugar o se mantenía ahí cuando le hablaban; conmigo, ella solo decía su nombre y no me dejaba estar mucho tiempo con ella; por otro lado, no dejaba que nadie le de abrazos, excepto Sunny. Eso me deprimía un poco, pero de todas formas tenía las noches que era el único momento en el que podía estar cerca de ella, justo como ahora.

\- Minnie…

Dijo ella y yo solté un suspiro.

\- ¿Sunny no está en casa?

\- Minnie…

Contestó y yo miré el suelo.

\- Minnie… - la miré, ella miraba la pantalla, estaba dando la _"Tortuga D'Artagnan" – _Solo sabes decir eso

Me sentía un poco frustrado. Había pasado una semana y ella seguía igual. Sabía que esas cosas tomaban su tiempo, pero quería que las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas.

Yo había amado a Minnie desde que éramos unos niños de cuatro años. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de ello y casi la perdí por ello, pero ahora… Las cosas no estaban bien y extrañaba el pasado. No podía vivir sin Minnie; y ella estaba a mi lado, pero al mismo tiempo lejos.

\- D'Artagnan… - dijo ella y yo la miré sorprendido – D'Artagnan

\- Sí… D'Artagnan, la tortuga… - miré la pantalla – A Yesung le gustaría mucho este dibujo animado

\- D'Artagnan…

Minnie comenzó a reír y yo reí con ella. Entonces, como acto de magia, o tal vez un milagro, o es que tenía buena estrella; Minnie abrazó mi brazo y se recostó en el. Miré a Minnie, ella se chupaba el dedo, como cuando teníamos cuatro años, como antes. Diez segundos después, o tal vez más, pero el tiempo fue cortado con un filoso cuchillo, tanto que me dolió, ella se separó de mí y abrazó a su Conejo.

\- Minnie…

Ella me miró y sonrió.

\- D'Artagnan

\- Sí… soy D'Artagnan

\- ¡Kyuhyunie!

Gritó una voz y todos voltearon a verme. Minnie venía corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y posteriormente caer al suelo. Ella rió y me ayudó a levantarme, yo la fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Conejo?

Pregunté, sacudiéndome la ropa.

\- Adivina quién hará la música para el próximo musical de la escuela

\- ¿Quién?

Pregunté sonriente, abriendo mi casillero. Miré a Minnie, ella me miraba con un puchero en los labios, de seguro indignada por no haber entendido la indirecta. Quise reír, pero hacer enojar a Minnie era divertido. Claro que sabía que ella había sido elegida para hacer la música de _"Los Tres Mosqueteros" _¿Cómo no saberlo? Si yo fui el que le sugirió a la maestra de teatro que Minnie podía hacer la música.

\- ¡Yo!

Minnie puso sus manos en sus caderas y me miró ceñuda.

\- Lo sé Conejo – sonreí, entregándole su Conejo de felpa que le había robado en la mañana – Harás un gran trabajo

\- ¿Tú crees? – ella sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo – Es muy distinto tocar enfrente de la clase que tocar enfrente de cientos de espectadores

\- No hay mucha diferencia

Dije, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, ella solo sonrió.

\- Deberías ir a hacer la audición

Miré a Minnie ¿Estaba loca o qué? Yo solo cantaba para ella o mis amigos, o familia, o la clase de música, pero no en un escenario. Me ponía nervioso pensar en pararme delante de muchas personas.

\- Cantar en clases en distinto al escenario

\- No hay mucha diferencia

Me remedó y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

\- Que chistosa

\- ¡Vamos oppa! – Minnie se paró delante de mí, abrazando a su Conejo de felpa – Siempre dices que eres excelente cantando

\- Pero…

\- Por favor… - Minnie me miró con sus ojos de Conejo degollado – Hazlo oppa, conseguirás el protagónico

\- No lo haré – sentencié – Y tus aegyos manipuladores no funcionan conmigo

\- ¡Bien! – Minnie hizo un puchero – Seohyun se presentará para el papel de Constance

Miré a Minnie y me detuve. Desde aquella vez que salí con Seohyun, se repitieron más veces. Ella realmente me gustaba ¿Y a quien no? Era muy bonita. Pero había algo que evitaba que me gustara del todo. Era como si me gustara en un 98%, pero había algo, ese 2% que no dejaba que me guste del todo.

Era extraño, pues ella siempre me había gustado, y ahora era mi novia, pero algo me detenía. Miré a Minnie, ella solo sonreía. Sentí un vacío en mi estómago.

Desde hace poco me estaba cuestionando algo, y me negaba a creerlo, entonces pensaba en otra cosa. Mis pensamientos eran casi palpables, pues cuando me concentraba mucho en ellos, como un hilo y anzuelo, Minnie siempre se giraba a verme o me sonreía ¿Qué me pasaba? Si desde siempre sentía este aguijón en la panza cuando ella sonreía o estaba cerca ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? La sensación era la misma, se sentía igual, el mismo cosquilleo, el nerviosismo de tenerla cerca, el calor en mi rostro cuando me besaba la mejilla, incluso la erupción de carne de gallina cuando rozaba su mano con la mía, siempre me sucedía eso desde que la conocía; pero algo había cambiado… no podía ser ese mi 2%, me negaba a creerlo.

\- Tal vez haga la audición

Terminé aceptando y ella me abrazó, de nuevo sentí esa extraña y tan familiar sensación intensificada.

\- ¡Gracias oppa!

Minnie se fue saltando hacia su casillero. Entonces el edificio andante apareció y ambos se sonrieron ¿Minnie le sonreía a Zhou Mi? ¿Por qué Minnie estaba roja? ¿A Minnie le gustaba Zhou Mi? Sentí calor en mi interior y de nuevo quise matar a Zhou Mi.

La clase de gimnasia llegó y Minnie estaba con Wookie y Hae, haciendo piruetas y demás. Seo y sus amigas populares estaban practicando con la escuadra de porristas y yo jugaba futbol con mis amigos.

\- Pónganse en pareja – ordenó el profesor – Harán pases de pecho con la pelota

Empecé a buscar a Minnie con la mirada, ella caminaba hacia mí, pero entonces Zhou Mi se interpuso. Lancé la pelota a un lado y caminé hacia Minnie, la tomé de la mano y jalé de ella. Todos, incluyendo el profesor, nos miraron, pero nadie dijo nada, solo nos miraban. Era muy común vernos juntos, o mí jalándola de la mano para que se aleje de algún chico.

Miré a lo lejos a Seohyun, ella solo miraba a otro lado con expresión de enojo. Sabía que eso debía de molestarla, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no quería que alguien más se quede… haga equipo con mi… con Sungmin.

\- ¡Ey! – se quejó ella – Ve a hacer equipo con tu novia

\- ¡Calla!

Le ordené y Minnie sonrió.

\- Eres un tonto oppa

Dijo, abrazándome fuertemente. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, pero entonces sentí que nos separaban, era Seohyun, quien pasó sus manos por mi cintura. Miré a Minnie, ella seguía sonriendo. Yo por mi parte, sentí dolor; no quería abrazar a Seohyun, quería que Minnie me volviera a sostener y que no me soltara hasta que yo se lo ordenase. Seo se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y me dio un beso, yo… yo solo podía ver como Minnie iba a abrazar a Zhou Mi.

\- ¿Por qué esta niña no sabe hacer nada excepto abrazar a la gente? – pregunté, mirando a Seo - ¿Se cree osito cariñosito o qué?

\- No lo sé – me contestó mi novia – Vamos

Ella tomó mi mano y comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios en pareja que el profesor nos ordenó. Cada tanto miraba como Minnie reía de las caras de Zhou Mi, luego vi que Zhou Mi intercambiaba parejas con Mir. Ahora Minnie estaba haciendo equipo con G.O ¿Por qué ella solo era rodeada por chicos?

\- ¡Ay!

Miré a Seo, accidentalmente le había tirado la pelota en la cabeza.

\- Lo siento

Dije sin ganas. Minnie me miró y sonrió, vocalizando _"Ten cuidado oppa". _La maldita clase terminó y todos fuimos a las regaderas. Cuando salimos, esperé a Minnie. Ella salió con su uniforme y el cabello atado en dos coletas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir… se veía tan… Minnie.

\- ¡Oppa! – celebró ella al verme - ¡Tenemos clase de literatura!

Yo le pasé mi brazo por los hombros y ella me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

\- Minnie, debes de enseñarme cómo hacer ese salto frontal

Le pidió Hae a Minnie, separándonos. Ahora quería hacer pescado frito, y de paso Wookie al horno. Hae y Wookie se llevaron a Minnie y yo me quedé ahí parado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Me preguntó Hyuk.

\- Controlen a sus novias

Les pedí.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso?

Preguntó.

\- A que nuestras novias interrumpen al Kyumin

Se burló Yesung y Hyuk rió.

\- Amigo… tienes novia, y no es Sungmin

Me recordó Eunhyuk y yo le di un zape.

\- Me gusta mi novia

Dije, aunque lo sentí más como un recordatorio para mí mismo que para ellos.

\- Sí… - Hyuk y Yeye se sonrieron con picardía – Repítete eso muchas veces y tal vez te lo creas

\- ¡Ey! – grité, pero ellos ya se había ido corriendo - ¡Aish!

Entré en el aula y me senté al lado de mi Conejo, como siempre. Ella seguía sonriente, leyendo algo en su cuaderno. Miraba con atención lo que ella hacía, desde los ocho años que la miraba con atención, había algo en ella que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarla.

Volví en mí y miré al frente, debía dejar de hacer eso, debía de detener esa sensación. Minnie era mi mejor amiga, las cosas debían de quedarse así, no podían cambiar. Minnie me miró y sonrió, luego me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

\- Presta atención a la clase Kyuhyunie

¿En qué momento la maestra había entrado? Quizá hace un segundo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve viendo a Minnie? Había algo en ella, que siempre veía, pero hoy se veía más intenso.

\- Cho Kyuhyun – miré a la maestra – Y díganos… - la maestra esbozó una sonrisa macabra - ¿Qué es para usted el amor?

Miré mi copia de Romeo y Julieta ¿Qué era para mí el amor? Omma siempre intentaba que estuviera feliz ¿Eso era amor? Appa siempre me protegía ¿Eso era amor? Siwon siempre me aconsejaba y me decía lo buen chico que era ¿Eso era amor? Los Kim me hacían sentir como en casa ¿Eso era amor? Y Seo siempre era linda conmigo, dándome besos y abrazos ¿Eso era amor?

Había solo una persona en este mundo que hacía todo eso y más por mí ¿Era amor? No, no podía ser amor, no podía serlo porque eso solo era…

\- Amistad…

\- ¿Perdón?

Tenía la vista en el pizarrón blanco ¿En qué momento las palabras salieron de mi boca? Todos me miraban, pero había un par de ojos a los que yo no quería mirar.

\- Para mí el amor es la amistad – volví a repetir – Porque la amistad tú la eliges, y escoges a un amigo porque ves algo en esa persona, algo que sabes que te falta y necesitas – miré a todos mis compañeros – Sabes que hay amor cuando te hace reír y llorar, cuando te abraza fuerte y no te quiere soltar – sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro – Sabes que hay amor en esa amistad cuando al fallar, ella… - empecé a escuchar murmullos – O él, te echan porras. Un buen amigo te consiente y te regaña, te ayuda a mantenerte fuerte – miré de reojo a Minnie, ella solo me miraba – Como diría mi hyung: _"Es la promesa de Dios de que tendrás a alguien con la mano extendida eternamente por el camino de la vida"_ – bajé la mirada – Una persona solo le sería fiel a otra si la amase – miré a la profesora, ella sonreía de nuevo – Por eso digo que la amistad es amor, porque es fiel e incondicional

\- Bueno… - la profesora respiró hondo – Muy bien señor Cho… - la profesora abrió el libro – Como sabrán, este mes leeremos este libro…

Todos seguían cuchicheando acerca de mis palabras, nadie hacia caso a la profesora. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente necesitaba decirlo, sacarlo de mi interior. No quería girarme a verla, quería seguir viendo mi cuaderno. Respiré hondo y la miré, Seohyun me miraba ceñuda y luego miró al frente.

\- Kyuhyunie… - miré a Minnie, ella estaba sonriente - ¡Kyuhyunie! – entonces me dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Eres el mejor, oppa!

Y me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la sangre se me subiera al rostro. Sí, para mí el amor era la amistad, y sí, mis palabras eran para Sungmin. Yo sentía todo ese amor de parte de ella, y yo… yo también la amaba.

\- Gracias Conejo – me separé de ella – Soy el mejor, no tienes que recordármelo

\- No eres nada modesto, oppa

Rió ella y yo también.

\- Ey, soy la personificación de la modestia

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, oppa

Dijo ella, enganchándose a mi brazo de nuevo. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Sentí una presión en el pecho y miré a Minnie y su nuevo broche de Conejo.

Minnie era amable con todo el mundo, a Minnie le gustaba mucho abrazar a la gente y hacer mimos ¿Qué había de especial cuando lo hacía conmigo? Nada, solo que conmigo era una especie de derecho por ser su mejor amigo ¿Entonces qué tenía yo? También era fácil contestar eso: Nada. Tal como dijo ella, yo era un mejor amigo.

Miré la mesa ¿Por qué me dolía? Ella para mí también era mi mejor amiga, y yo tenía novia ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Me negaba rotundamente a pensar que Minnie era mi 2%

La clase terminó y yo me quedé unos minutos con mis amigos. Tenía que hablar con ellos acerca del trabajo de Geografía. Entonces escuché barullo afuera y me asomé a la puerta. Minnie era sostenida por Seo y ella la empujaba al suelo ¡Que demonios!

\- Tú no me llegas ni a los talones – dijo Seohyun, Minnie solo la miraba desde el suelo, se veía enojada, como conteniéndose de no golpearla - ¿Me escuchaste extraña niña rosa?

\- ¡Seo! – me les acerqué y mi novia me miró con enojo - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

\- Nada… - contestó Minnie, levantándose del suelo – Lo siento oppa – Minnie hizo una venia – Lamento haber incomodado a tu novia – ambos nos miramos a los ojos – Y Seo… - Seohyun la miró de forma amenazadora, o eso sentí – Kyuhyun para mí es solo un amigo

\- Minnie…

La miré fijamente, boquiabierto. Lo acababa de decir, lo acababa de confirmar. Justo cuando empezaba a aceptarlo, cuando estaba dejando que mi corazón se infle y vuele cual globo de helio, el punzante aguijón de la desilusión lo hizo estallar.

\- Bien… - dijo ella, tomándome de la mano, yo la sentí fría – Porque tú no podrías competir conmigo

\- Yo puedo competir contra ti, y ganarte en todo – Minnie sonrió ampliamente ¿Por qué, incluso enojada, se veía tan tierna y adorable? – Pero me gusta dejar que los demás ganen – luego me miró – Pero Kyuhyunie no es un premio – sus palabras me hacían cada vez sentir peor – No compitas contra nadie porque ya lo ganaste

\- Eres una…

Apreté la mano de Seo.

\- ¿Qué más quieres? – le pregunté a mi novia – Ya te dijo que ella es solo mi amiga, que a la que quiero es a ti – Seo me miró boquiabierta - ¿Qué más quieres?

La pregunta debía de ser ¿Qué más quería yo? Quería que Minnie dijera que me amaba, que me abrazara fuertemente como antes, que me diera galletas en la boca y me despeinara, quería que fuera Minnie la que me sostuviera la mano y no Seohyun.

\- Bien… - Seo se veía más calmada, pero si la conocía lo suficiente… - Si crees que puedes ganarme en todo – Seo la miró con una sonrisa burlona – Te reto a presentarte para el papel de Constance

\- Pero tú siempre protagonizas las obras de teatro

Miré a Minnie, ella no entendía el reto o se le olvidaba que expresamente Seo había usado aquella palabra.

\- Por eso mismo, yo siempre gano ahí – Seo soltó una risita – Te reto a que pruebes que eres mejor que yo en todo

\- Trato

Dijo ella, extendiendo la mano.

\- Hasta el día de la audición, niña rosa

Seo se fue de ahí conmigo de la mano y a rastras. Miré a Minnie, ella me miraba fijamente y luego vi a Zhou Mi a su lado. Miré a Seo y me sentí furioso.

\- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal

Le dije.

\- ¿Yo? – Seo me miró y yo sentí miedo – Siempre estás con esa niña rara ¡Siempre! – se quejó ella – Yo soy tu novia

\- Minnie es mi mejor amiga y la conozco por más tiempo que ti

\- Pues novia le gana a mejor amiga

Seohyun se cruzó de brazos. Ella tenía razón, siempre estaba con Minnie y casi nunca con Seohyun, y ella era mi novia. Que Minnie sea mi 2% no era nada, porque Seo era mi 98%, claramente le ganaba a Minnie ¿Entonces por qué quería dejar de estar ahí y correr hacia mi Conejo?

\- Tienes razón, lo siento

\- ¿Ya tienes sueño?

Le pregunté.

\- Minnie…

Contestó ella, y me lo tomé como un sí. La ayudé a levantarse del sofá, ella se sostenía el vientre y caminó hacia su cama. Acomodé las sabanas y ella se recostó en la cama, la arropé y ella sonrió. Quería darle un beso de buenas noches, pero solo lo podría hacer cuando ella estuviera dormida, de lo contrario se alteraba.

\- Buenas noches Sungmin…

\- Minnie…

\- Buenas noches Minnie…

Me corregí. Miré a Minnie, ella miraba su Conejo y jugaba con él. Me enojaba pensar que por mi estupidez no tuve el tiempo suficiente con ella. A uno le parecería que cinco años era suficiente tiempo, pero no lo fueron. Lancé cinco años a la basura y la intenté recuperar solo para perderla nuevamente y por estúpido, otra vez.

Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta, que en el preciso momento en que mis ojos se posaron en aquella insoportable niña rosa, me había enamorado de ella, estaríamos como Hae y Hyuk, con una relación larga digna de contar. Pero la nuestra era trágica, llena de dolor y traición. Nunca fue mi intensión causarle dolor.

\- ¡Ah!

Exclamó Minnie y yo me giré a verla. Ella se sostenía el vientre y tenía el susto escrito en la frente. Me le acerqué sin saber qué hacer, pues temía que ella huyera de mí. Me le acerqué y ella siguió en su posición, sujetando con fuerza su vientre y haciendo muecas.

\- ¿Te duele algo?

Le pregunté con preocupación ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Ya venía el bebé? Imposible, ella debía de apenas estar entrando en el cuarto mes. Ella se seguía sosteniendo el vientre y entonces… vomitó estrepitosamente. Me abalancé hacia ella evitando que se cayera por el borde de la cama. Miré su rosto, estaba pálida y un fino hilo de sangre caía por su nariz.

\- ¡Señora Kim! – grité, pues mis suegros se habían quedado a dormir - ¡Señora Kim!

Minnie comenzó a llorar, mis gritos debían de ponerla nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó ella.

\- ¡Minnie! – grité, sosteniendo a mi novia - ¡Está sangrando y ha vomitado! – estaba temblando del susto – Y…

\- Kyuhyun… calma

Me pidió Leeteuk, acercándose a su hija.

\- Pero…

\- Es normal que en el cuarto mes una mujer sienta acides y nauseas – me explicó y yo miré a Minnie, sintiéndome aliviado – Además, es normal ver sangrados, el flujo de sangre cambia

\- ¿Está segura, omma?

\- Ya he tenido dos hijas – me recordó – Sé que es así

\- De acuerdo… - miré a Minnie, ella me miraba con miedo – Perdón…

\- Tómatelo con calma Kyuhyun… - me pidió Teuk – Cuando Minnie estaba embarazada de Sunny, la anemia le complicó todo y…

\- No quiero escuchar sobre el embarazo de Minnie – Teukie me miró sorprendida – Solo me recuerda como no estuve ahí para ella

\- Kyuhyun…

Teukie me sonrió y me acarició la espalda. Luego tomó un pañuelo y limpió a su hija. Kangin trajo un vaso con agua y se lo dio de beber a Minnie; para sorpresa mía, me trajo un té relajante.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien muchacho

Fue lo único que dijo.

\- Kyuhyun… no te rindas

Me pidió Teukie, siguiendo a su esposo escaleras arriba.

\- No lo haré…

Susurré.

\- Kyuhyun… - volteé a ver, Minnie me miraba fijamente – Kyuhyun…

\- ¡Sí! – los ojos comenzaron a escocerme, ella acababa de decir mi nombre – Soy yo…

\- Kyu… Kyuhyunie

El corazón comenzó a latirme fuertemente ¿Ella recordaba? ¿Lo estaba haciendo?

\- Sungmin…

Pero Minnie ya no dijo nada más, se volvió a recostar en su cama, abrazando a su peluche y chupándose un dedo. Sonreí, pues ella había logrado decir mi nombre. Tal vez solo lo había repetido, o tal vez sabía quién era yo, como fuese, fue mágico oírle decir mi nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

\- ¿Lista para ir al hospital?

Le pregunté a Minnie, ayudándola con sus zapatos, unas pantuflas de Conejo.

\- Minnie…

Contestó ella, sonriendo, yo también sonreí.

\- Iremos a ver al bebé

Le informé.

\- Minnie…

\- Vamos…

Le extendí mi mano pero ella no la tomó, más bien sostuvo a su Conejo de una mano y con la otra sostenía su vientre. Salimos y los paparazis nos acorralaron, Minnie se sostuvo de la correa de mi mochila, como en el pasado. Entramos, con ayuda de mis guardaespaldas, en el auto y partimos al hospital.

Minnie al ver el hospital sonrió, debía de hacérsele familiar. Nos dirigimos al área pre-natal y esperamos a que la doctora Yeeun nos atendiera. Minnie jugaba con su Conejo y muchas mujeres nos miraban. Debía de ser extraño ver a dos jóvenes, uno bien vestido y la otra con piyama rosada de Conejos, sentados en la sala de espera de cuidado pre-natal.

\- Kim Sungmin

Llamó la enfermera y yo ayudé a Minnie a que se levantara, por lo menos ahí sí me dejaba acercarme. Seguimos a la enfermera y entramos en la oficina de la gineco-obstetra.

\- ¡Oh, mi caso súper Star! – exclamó ella – Mi hija te ama

\- Gracias

Dije, sintiéndome un poco incomodo.

\- Me alegra volver a verte Sungmin – Minnie solo la miraba – Yo fui la que monitoreaba el feto mientras ella estaba en coma – me explicó y yo asentí, de seguro la revisaba cuando yo no estaba – Hoy veremos cómo va tu cuarto mes

\- Cuatro y una semana

Le corregí a la doctora y ella asintió sonriente.

\- Minnie… ven siéntate aquí – la doctora palmeó la camilla y Minnie me miró – Quiere que la ayudes

Ella no necesitaba decírmelo, sabía lo que quería. Ayudé a Minnie a subir en la camilla y luego la recosté. Ella me sostuvo el brazo con fuerza en todo momento, debía de sentirse asustada.

La doctora echó el gel en la barriga de Minnie y luego en el aparato con el que hacían las ecografías. La doctora comenzó a pasarlo por el abultado vientre, haciendo presión y provocando en Minnie algunos grititos de dolor. Miré a Minnie, ella estaba derramando lágrimas, luego miré la pantalla…

\- Ahí está el bebé – miré la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos - ¿No es hermoso?

Parecía un renacuajo con manitos y piernitas. Hermoso era quedarse corto, esto era más que hermoso. Miré a Minnie, ella solo lloraba, pero no de emoción sino de miedo. Eso me hizo sentir triste, no podía disfrutar de ese momento, de ver a su hijo en su interior, formándose. Mis ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al verla tan asustada, sin poder entender que llevaba vida dentro.

\- Minnie…

No pude evitarlo, la abracé. No quería soltarla, tenía que hacerlo, pues todo esto me sobrepasaba y necesitaba de mi Conejo. El corazón del bebé comenzó a sonar y yo me levanté para ver el monitor. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas, y me imaginaba que así debía de sentirse. Ver a tu hijo era una experiencia maravillosa.

\- Es… - la doctora comenzó a mover el aparato – Es… - no entendía qué buscaba – Una niña…

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Tendrán otra niña

Contestó la doctora y al instante sonreí. Abracé a Minnie de nuevo, ella había dejado de llorar, pero sentía como intentaba apartarme. Yo no la iba a soltar ni aunque me apuntaran con un arma.

\- Te amo Conejo – le susurré al oído y sentí cómo ella dejaba de empujarme – Te amo mucho Minnie – las lágrimas seguían cayendo – Te amo mi amor

Y entonces… sin importarme su reacción, la besé. Fue un beso corto, pero había esperado mucho por él, como toda una vida, pues así se sintió. Ella me miró boquiabierta y entonces… me golpeó con su Conejo de felpa.

\- Aún no puedo creer que consiguieras el papel

Dijo Minnie por enésima vez, haciendo la tarea de matemáticas en mi casa, como siempre.

\- Yo tampoco – me quejé, copiándome de ella, como siempre – Menudo embrollo en el que me has metido

Ella sonrió y yo también, se veía linda al sonreír ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas Cho Kyuhyun! ¡No le seas infiel de pensamiento a tu novia!

\- No es un embrollo, es bonito

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que conseguiste el papel de Constance? – le pregunté, apuntándola con mi lápiz - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

\- Seremos pareja en la obra – contestó ella, dándole la vuelta a su páginas - ¿Y?

\- Como que ¿Y? – le lancé una bola de papel – Conejo tonto, yo no voy a besarte

Tan pronto como dije eso, el lápiz rosa que Minnie sostenía cayó al suelo. Minnie se llevó las manos a la cabeza y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Yo tragué saliva, su reacción me estaba doliendo ¿Es que acaso ella no quería besarme? ¿Le desagradaba la idea?

\- Mierda – dijo ella – Lo olvidé – me miró con miedo - ¿En qué embrollo nos hemos metido?

\- No debiste aceptar el reto de Seo

\- Fue una cuestión de honor, y ella ya me estaba desesperando – se quejó Minnie, recogiendo su lápiz - ¡Por el Dios de Siwon!

\- Solo yo puedo invocarlo – le recordé, lanzándole otra bola de papel – No le quiero ser infiel a Seohyun

\- Y yo no le quiero ser infiel a Zhou Mi…

\- Sí y… - la miré fijamente ¿Había escuchado bien? - ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó, continuando con su tarea como si nada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste sobre Zhou Mi?

\- Oh… - ella se sonrojó de pronto – Es que… - miré a Minnie y sentí como si algo en mi interior se derrumbara – Él me gusta

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Por favor oppa, no me hagas sentir avergonzada – Minnie estaba muy roja – Es muy lindo

\- Creo que iré a mi habitación

Me levanté de la mesa.

\- ¿Y la tarea?

\- La haré en mi habitación – le dije, caminando hacia mi puerta – Cuida a Henry

\- Kyu…

Ya no la seguí escuchando, solo caminé hacia mi habitación y ahí me quedé. Tenía que pensar en todo lo sucedido. Primero: Minnie me gustaba, no sabía en cuanta medida, pero me gustaba. Segundo: tengo novia, y ya no me gusta tanto como antes. Tercero: a Minnie le gusta el edificio andante. La puerta de mi habitación fue golpeada y Minnie entró.

\- Mentiroso – dijo ella riendo, sentándose en mi cama – Dijiste que harías la tarea, no que dormirías

\- Es que tengo pereza – contesté, con el rostro contra la almohada - ¿Tu ya terminaste la tarea?

\- Sí, te dejaré mi cuaderno – me informó y yo la miré – Me voy al parque con Henry

\- No quiero que vayas con mi dongsaeng

\- Es un niño y quiere salir a jugar – me insistió ella – Y me encanta consentirlo

\- Aish… - solté, mi hermano era una de las tantas personas que no quería cerca de Minnie – Cuando tengas un novio le serás infiel

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Minnie me miró confundida.

\- Porque no le eres fiel a tu mejor amigo

Me crucé de brazos.

\- Oppa, eres un tonto – rió ella – Puedo tener más amigos que tú…

\- No, no puedes

Tomé su muñeca y ella volvió a sonreír.

\- Pero tú seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo – Minnie se recostó a mi lado, era normal en nosotros estar en una misma cama; a veces dormíamos, a veces veíamos televisión, pero era algo normal en nosotros dos – Sabes que te quiero mucho

\- Sí…

Contesté, sintiéndome algo desanimado, aunque no sabía por qué.

\- Y tú me amas

Miré a Minnie, con los ojos bien abiertos, ella solo sonreía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dijiste que el amor es amistad – miré a Minnie sorprendido ¿Qué intentaba decirme? – Y nosotros somos los mejores amigos del mundo – otra vez, el agudo aguijón de la desilusión hizo estallas la burbuja de esperanza en mi interior; Minnie había destrozado mi ilusión como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, con mucha facilidad – Somos ELF's

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté, para sorpresa mía, divertido.

\- ELF – dijo ella – Everlasting Friends

\- Oh… - fue lo único que se me ocurría decir, pues no sabía cómo sentirme o qué decir en ese momento – Conejo, me incomoda tenerte en mi cama

\- ¿Qué?

Minnie me miró con confusión de nuevo; yo también me sentía confundido ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué lo dije?

\- Sí, quítate – la empujé – Ya estamos muy grandes para hacer esto, y es incómodo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque soy un chico y tú una chica, es incómodo

\- No comprendo

\- ¿Qué no comprendes? – la miré enojado, pues así me sentía, me sentía molesto con ella por algo que no era su culpa, o más bien sí lo era, pero ella lo desconocía – Creo que sí puedes tener otros amigos además de mí

\- ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto?

Minnie se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Porque sí – contesté – Estuve pensándolo – la miré, ella se veía molesta – Creo que no deberíamos estar todo el tiempo juntos

\- Pero siempre estamos juntos

Protestó, haciendo un puchero, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

\- Por eso mismo – le dije – Estar contigo siempre me trajo problemas, y a ti también – Minnie relajó la posición y ahora lucía triste – Y me traes problemas con Seohyun

\- Dijiste que cuando tuvieras novia, nuestra amistad no se vería afectada

Me recordó ella con voz entrecortada.

\- Pero me traes problemas con ella – miré el techo – Y ya es tiempo que maduremos – las palabras salían de mi enojo, no de mi corazón, y sabía que me arrepentiría después – No digo que dejaremos de ser amigos, solo que ya no debemos estar pegados todo el tiempo – me atreví a mirarla - ¿Entiendes?

\- No

Contestó ella, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y me vi en ellos, me veía igual que ella, triste. Tenía que hacerlo, alejarme y aclarar mis sentimientos. Si me alejaba de ella tal vez este pequeño gusto se iría, así que tenía que hacerlo. Minnie no me quería a mí como yo a ella, así que también era bueno para ello, para que no vuelva a derrumbarme con sus palabras acerca de los amigos eternos.

\- Conejo, seguiremos siendo amigos, solo te pido espacio

Minnie se levantó de mi cama y caminó hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

\- No puedo creer que por Seohyun me estés dejando – ella volteó a verme, estaba llorando – Eres mi mejor amigo y de nuevo me estás desechando por esa niña – Minnie se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, yo miré el techo – ¿Esto es una broma cierto? Una más de tus crueles bromas – bajé la mirada, no podía verla – Porque no puedo creer que a ti, el chico que lloró por una semana cuando dejé de hablarle, me esté diciendo esto

\- Hemos madurado, solo eso

\- Pues avísame cuando hayas terminado de madurar – la miré – Pero intenta no llegar tarde como siempre, puede que ya no puedas rescatar lo que queda de nuestra amistad

\- Ya te dije que…

\- No quiero ser amiga de alguien que no valora a una persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, por una chica que no hace nada más que darte besos y abrazos

Y diciendo esto se fue. Escuché a Minnie hablando con Henry y luego ambos yéndose de mi casa ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acababa de terminar con Minnie? No, eso era imposible, pues no éramos nada. Pero se sentía peor, habíamos roto nuestra amistad.

¿Cómo una conversación acerca de la tarea se transformó en un rompimiento? Sus palabras sacaron al monstruo en mí, y el monstruo le hizo tanto daño como el que ella me hizo con sus palabras. La diferencia estaba en que ella hundió el puñal sin saber que lo hacía, yo la maté sabiendo lo que hacia. Miré el techo, intentando pensar que era la mejor solución para evitar un futuro corazón roto.

La semana siguiente Minnie no me habló. Ella se cambió de asiento con Zhou Mi, de nuevo; y como cuando teníamos diez años, ella dejó de irse conmigo para irse con el edificio andante. Me molestaba verla así, pero era lo mejor.

Seo ahora estaba más melosa conmigo, pero sus mimos no era para nada parecidos a los de Minnie. Mis amigos se preguntaban qué pasaba conmigo, se preguntaban por qué Minnie y yo estábamos separados. Yo no decía nada, pues no quería empeorar las cosas.

\- Al final, vas a ver que de nuevo llorarás por su perdón

Dijo Hyuk y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- Eunhyuk tiene razón – intervino Yesung – No sé por qué, si dices que no lo has hecho por Seo, te has alejado de Sungmin

\- Es que… - miré como ella jugaba con sus amigas a la cuerda, siempre estaban jugando a la cuerda – Tenía que hacerlo

Las clases terminaron y yo me fui a mi casa. Mi hyung estaba en casa y estudiaba, él era muy responsable. Él levantó la mirada de sus papeles y yo lo saludé, no estaba de humor para sostener una conversación con él, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

\- ¿Cómo has estado hyung?

Le pregunté, sentándome en la mesa.

\- Bien… - contestó él – Mañana saldré con Heechul o si no se enojará conmigo por pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca que con ella

\- Aish – protesté - ¿Por qué las chicas Kim son tan difíciles?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

\- Que Sungmin ya no me habla solo porque le dije que ya no quería que estuviéramos pegados todo el tiempo

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

\- Porque… - me quedé callado, no podía decirle a mi hyung lo que me pasaba, era vergonzoso – Porque sí

\- Sí sabes que, estando lejos de ella, harás que te guste más

Miré a mi hyung boquiabierto, él solo tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Kyuhyun… soy tu hyung, soy mayor que tú por seis años, me doy cuenta de las cosas

\- No sé a qué te…

\- Sungmin te gusta desde los cinco años – me dijo – Siempre hablabas de ella, de cómo te gustaban sus vestidos rosados, de su cabello, de cómo soñabas que ella y tú estaban en una montaña rusa atacados por bolas de helado mutantes – mi cabeza empezó a hacer memoria y mi corazón comenzó a latir como el motor de un _"Fórmula Uno"_ – Incluso ahora lo sigues haciendo – me dijo – Pero tú no lo aceptas

\- Yo… - Siwon tenía razón, en todo lo que había dicho – Yo no me había dado cuenta… - jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello; tantos años tratando que nadie me quite a mi Conejo, protegiéndola e incluso tratándola como mi sirvienta, todo era porque… - Eso no es verdad, yo no estoy enamorado de Sungmin

\- Bueno, aún eres joven, estás en la edad de no querer aceptar tus sentimientos

\- Como sea… tengo que aprender un estúpido dialogo

Caminé hacia mi habitación y me encerré. No podía ser cierto. Todo lo que Siwon decía yo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Las sensaciones que en ese entonces me hacía sentir Sungmin, ahora se habían intensificado, pero no podía ser cierto. Cerré mis ojos y solo pude ver a Minnie sonriente. No era posible que yo pudiera estar enamorado de ella, ella solo me gustaba, pero estar enamorado de ella… eso era imposible ¿O no?


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos! De parte de su amiga Wu Xin Qian. Espero que este año les traiga suerte, amor, y progreso. Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en este año nuevo, sobre todo que sean felices. ¡Los Quiero! **

**Atte.**

**Wu Xin Qian (Mily Wu)**

**000000000000**

Capítulo 8

\- Abrazo…

Dijo Minnie, despidiéndose de Sunny.

\- Adiós omma

Dijo la niña, quien se iba a la escuela. Ya había pasado una semana desde que supimos que tendríamos otra niña. Desde que nos besamos, Minnie ya no rechazaba mis abrazos, y se le veía más animada, eso me alegraba.

Minnie me miró y me abrió los brazos, entonces yo la abracé. Tal como la vieja Minnie, a ella le gustaba mucho dar abrazos. Me alegraba que poco a poco, Minnie volviera a ser la misma de antes.

\- ¿Lista para acompañarme al trabajo?

Le pregunté, ella solo tomó su Conejo y caminó hacia la cocina.

\- Minnie…

Dijo, tomando un dulce de Sunny y comiéndolo. Minnie amaba los dulces y al parecer se le antojaban mucho, pues el único momento en el que no pedía ayuda para algo, era para coger dulces. Llevé a Minnie al baño y la ayudé a bañarse. Minnie, al volverse una especie de bebé, había tenido que volver a lo básico, es decir, tenían que ayudarla a comer e ir al baño, y eso incluía usar pañales de adultos.

\- Deja de salpicar el agua

Le pedí, enjuagando su cabeza, ella solo reía. Saqué a Minnie de la tina y la envolví con su toalla, luego me dispuse a ordenar el baño. Volteé a verla, ella se había quitado la toalla y se miraba el cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se tocaba los pechos y luego se tocaba el vientre, se miraba con mucha curiosidad. Luego me miró y puso sus manos en mi pecho, mirándome a los ojos.

Respiré hondo, no quería hacer nada que la pudiera espantar y eso incluía apagar al animal que había en mí. Minnie volvió a mirarse al espejo y luego sonrió, debía de causarle gracias tener pechos y que yo no los tuviera. La volví a envolver en su toalla y la llevé a su cama. Ya allí la sequé y vestí con la ropa que Leeteuk me dejó. Ya listos, nos subimos en mi auto y partimos hacia mi trabajo.

Llegamos a la SM y entramos, yo tenía que ir a hacer más grabaciones. Podía dejar a Minnie con Leeteuk, pero su trabajo como abogada de la SM era muy difícil y necesitaba concentrarse, sobre todo ahora que un chico de TRAX quería separarse de la compañía. Así que Minnie se quedaría conmigo.

\- Minnie, mi sobrina favorita – dijo Lee Soo Man, yendo donde Minnie, quien le sonrió como si lo reconociera y lo abrazó – No le digas a Chula que dije eso – mi jefe me miró – Ellas son mis dos únicas sobrinas, Teukie es mi única prima – asentí, intentando no reírme de aquella faceta de mi jefe - ¿Cómo está Sunny?

\- Abrazo…

Dijo Minnie.

\- Bien, en la escuela – contesté – Minnie siempre le da abrazos

\- Me imagino, esta niña no cambia

Mi jefe le pellizcó la mejilla a Minnie y ella rió como niña pequeña. Mi jefe se fue y yo me metí en la cabina de grabación. Minnie estaba sentada al lado de Shindong y Hangeng, ella los miraba con miedo.

\- Comencemos

Dijo Shindong. La música comenzó a sonar y yo comencé a cantar. Cada tanto tenía que detenerme para reír pues Minnie no dejaba de mirar el abultado abdomen de Shindong y mirarse el suyo. Veía que Shindong la miraba incomodo, pues ella lo tocaba constantemente, así que hicieron que se sentara lejos de él.

Continuamos con la grabación, Minnie constantemente sonreía o reía, a ella siempre le gustó oírme cantar. La canción que estaba grabando era una canción sobre amar mucho a una persona y que ese amor que has entregado, no lo puedes recuperar, pues la otra persona lo tiene. La canción me hacía pensar mucho en Sungmin y en nuestro cruel destino. Me detuve, pues las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Shindong.

\- Sí… - mentí, viendo cómo Minnie de nuevo se levantaba e intentaba abrir la puerta para irse – Minnie, no…

Salí de la cabina y la tomé de la mano, sentándola de nuevo en su silla.

\- Tal vez quiera ir a otra parte a caminar, debe de estar aburrida

Me dijo Hangeng.

\- Yo puedo acompañarla

Dijo Dan Ji, entrando a la sala de grabaciones.

\- No creo que…

Empecé a decir, pues ella no era exactamente confiable.

\- Kyuhyun… en verdad te necesitamos concentrado – me pidió Shindong – No pensando en tu novia

Quise golpear a Shindong por decir eso, pero no lo hice y respiré hondo.

\- Está bien, pero solo una hora

Le pedí a Dan Ji y ella asintió. Vi a mi novia irse con la asistenta de Hangeng y yo volví a meterme en la cabina. Seguimos con la sesión de grabación. En verdad necesitábamos trabajar en mi música, por todos los problemas con Sungmin, la grabación de mi álbum se vio afectada.

Continuamos grabando y por fin, tuvimos una canción y media listas. Cuando era joven creí que grabar una canción era cuestión de pararse y cantar por tres minutos, pero no era así. Tenía que grabar una y otra vez una misma estrofa hasta que quedara bien, y eso tomaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Miré el reloj, hora y media, Dan Ji no había vuelto. Salí de la cabina y junto con Hangeng, caminamos al pasillo, a la máquina de café, el café era la mejor medicina para el cansancio. Conversábamos acerca de la gira, de los primeros lugares a los que iría el próximo año, me estaba emocionando un poco poder volver a dar conciertos.

Mi vista se distrajo por un atolondrada Dan Ji que caminaba a paso veloz hacia nosotros, con rostro de preocupación. Mi vaso cayó al suelo, derramando el caliente líquido por el brillante piso. Dan Ji estaba roja y los ojos le lagrimeaban, y Sungmin no estaba con ella.

\- ¿Dónde está Sungmin?

Pregunté, acercándome a la muchacha.

\- Entré con ella al baño… - empezó a explicar ella, con voz agitada y temblando – Le pedí que no se moviera, entré en uno de los toilettes ¡No me demoré ni cinco minutos! – las manos me empezaron a temblar – Y al salir ella ya no estaba

\- ¡¿Cómo la dejaste sola?!

Grité, agarrándola de los hombros y zarandeándola.

\- ¡Lo siento! – lloró la muchacha - ¡Lo siento!

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi novia?! – grité, enojado, preocupado - ¡Está embarazada, le puede pasar algo malo!

\- Lo siento…

Lloriqueó Dan Ji.

\- Kyuhyun… - Hangeng me separó de la muchacha – Cálmate

\- ¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! – le pregunté, empujándolo - ¡Minnie está perdida por culpa de tu incompetente asistenta!

\- Lo siento señor Cho

Volvió a decir Dan Ji. Llamaron a los de seguridad y pronto todos los que trabajaban en el edificio se pusieron a buscar a Minnie. Recorrí de arriba abajo el lugar y Minnie no estaba. Ninguno de los guardias reportaba haber encontrado a Minnie, ningún trabajador la había visto ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a una mujer embarazada vestida de rosado y con Conejos?

\- ¿Y si salió del edificio?

Preguntó Shindong y yo lo miré horrorizado. Afuera había escalones por donde ella podía caer, había autos que podían atropellarla, había gente que podía hacerle daño, y estaban los malditos paparazis que podrían ponerla nerviosa. Salí corriendo del edificio, efectivamente, ahí estaban los camarógrafos. Me abrí paso por la marea de flashes y corrí por la cuadra, gritando el nombre de Minnie a todo pulmón.

No me importaba si las personas me veían raro, me importaba un bledo ser Cho Kyuhyun, yo quería encontrar a Minnie. Seguí recorriendo la cuadra y las cuadras aledañas, pero ni rastro de Minnie. Me detuve en una intersección, viendo a diestra y siniestra, sintiendo pánico, entonces sucumbí al llanto.

\- ¡Minnie!

Grité de nuevo, mirando a todos lados. Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me llevaron a aquel parque cercano de la SM, aquel que comenzó todo. No había rastro de Minnie, no había ni un niño en el parque, ni un adulto, nadie. Me senté en la banca habitual y lloré, escondiendo el rostro con mis manos.

\- Minnie…

Alcé la mirada ¿Era mi imaginación? Minnie estaba ahí, parada a mi lado, con un helado en la mano ¿Cómo rayos había conseguido un helado? Me levanté y le toqué el rostro, era real. Minnie estaba bien, Minnie estaba a salvo…

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda te fuiste?! - grité y ella me miró con miedo - ¡Casi muero! – derramé más lágrimas - ¡Eres una estúpida, Conejo, una tonta!

\- Minnie…

Sungmin hizo un puchero y entonces comenzó a llorar.

\- Me asustaste Conejo… - lloré aún más – Me asustaste…

\- Minnie… - fue lo único que dijo y yo la miré – Abrazo…

Entonces, soltando su helado, me abrazó fuertemente. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, apretándola fuertemente contra mí. Nada le había pasado, eso estaba bien, ella estaba bien. Entonces ella soltó su agarre e intentó separarse de mí, yo no se lo permití.

\- No dejes de abrazarme a menos que te lo ordene

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Minnie y yo no hablábamos. La veía siempre con sus amigas y con Zhou Mi, era tan frustrante verla siempre con ese edificio andante. Me molestaba verlo a él en mi lugar, actuando como si Minnie fuera su mejor amiga, y tal vez lo era ¡Pero primero fue mía! Y detestaba a Minnie por irse con él, la detestaba por elegirlo justo a él como amigo substituto ¿Pero por qué? Porque ella dijo que le gustaba.

Conforme los días pasaban, me daba cuenta de que había sido una pésima idea, lo debía de admitir, porque mi propósito era poder extinguir la llama rosa en forma de Conejo que había en mi interior, pero estando lejos de ella, hacía que la extrañara mucho. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera podía estar lejos de ella en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues éramos compañeros de clases, vecinos y para colmo, protagonistas de la obra escolar ¡Nos veíamos a cada momento! ¡Y ella solo actuaba como si yo no estuviera ahí! Era tan molesto verla, tenerla cerca, y no poder estar con ella como antes.

Sungmin, de nuevo, parecía no verse afectaba ¿Era verdad o fingía que no le afectaba? Como fuese, me arrepentía de mi decisión, pero yo mismo no hacía nada para solucionarlo. Simplemente dejaba que el tiempo pasara, y ella tampoco hacía nada para repararlo ¿Cómo es que lo solucionamos aquella vez? Me había puesto a llorar como un niño pequeño al que le quitaron su juguete. Zhou Mi me estaba quitando a mi Conejo, por eso estallé, pero ahora no quería reclamar como mío a mi Conejo, porque no quería que fuera mía.

\- Kyuhyun… te estoy hablando

Dijo Seo, yo solo la miré.

\- Lo siento

Ella me dio un beso corto y sonrió, luego se abrazó a mi brazo. Aquella acción se sintió tan extraña, pues no causaba en mí el mismo efecto que causaba Minnie al hacerlo. Cada vez que Minnie hacía eso, desde que tengo memoria, siempre producía un cosquilleo en mi interior; ahora con Seo, me sentía incómodo.

\- Alumnos, hoy continuaremos con Romeo y Julieta – dijo la maestra – Cho Kyuhyun… - miré a la maestra – Tú y Kim Sungmin serán los protagonistas de _"Los tres Mosqueteros"_

_\- _Sí…

Contesté, sintiéndome observado. A mí me gustaba mucho cantar, pero en mi casa, frente a Minnie, mis amigos, familia, o la clase de música, no frente a toda la escuela, padres y profesores ¡Me sentía aterrado!

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó la profesora - ¡Les subiré dos puntos en el examen final! – miré a Minnie, ella solo escribía algo en unos pentagramas, debía de ser la música para la obra – ¿Y cómo van los ensayos?

\- ¿No íbamos a terminar de hablar de Romeo y Julieta?

Escuché que mascullaba Seo.

\- Bien…

Contesté.

\- Kyuhyunie siempre llega tarde

Soltó Minnie y yo la miré. Después de mucho tiempo ella me había dicho Kyuhyunie, y se sintió muy bien. Ella volteó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, o por lo menos yo la estaba viendo a ella. Ella se giró de nuevo ¿Sin sonreírme? ¿Por qué me había llamado Kyuhyunie? ¿Es que ella sí me extrañaba?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Según ella, yo llego tarde a todos lados

Contesté y sentí cómo Seo me miraba.

\- Es que lo haces

Dijo Sungmin, viéndome.

\- No es cierto – contesté – Soy muy puntual

\- En tu imaginación

Rió ella.

\- Solo me he demorado diez minutos aquellas veces

\- Fueron muchas veces – me recordó ella y yo sonreí al hacerlo también – No me gusta que seas impuntual – y ahí vino el puchero manipulador – No me gusta

\- Entonces dejaré de ser impuntual ya que no te gusta

Las palabras habían salido de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta. Miré a todos lados, todos me miraban ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

\- _El amor es la amistad… - _dijo la maestra y yo miré al frente, sintiendo la sangre hervir – Continuando con _"Romeo y Julieta"…_

No me interesaba cómo es que Romeo se bebía el veneno creyendo que Julieta estaba muerta ¿Por qué lo hizo de todas formas? Fingir. Lo único que me interesaba era poder entender la extraña sensación en mi pecho. Era un cosquilleo, que descendía hasta la boca de mi estómago, haciendo erupción y llenándome con una sensación de calidez.

Las clases terminaron y esperé a Minnie para poder ir al ensayo de la obra. Normalmente yo llegaba después que ella, mucho después que ella ¡Por San Siwon, sí soy impuntual! Pero lo hacía porque no me la quería encontrar con Zhou Mi o sus amigas, y crear situaciones incómodas; quería que solo nos viéramos en los ensayos, el único momento en el que interactuábamos.

Me paré en la puerta y vi a Minnie salir del aula con su mochila al hombro. Caminé rápido hacia ella, Minnie solo me miró y continuó su camino. Yo caminaba a paso rápido tras ella ¿Por qué huía de mí?

\- ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?

Me preguntó, deteniéndose abruptamente y haciendo que choquemos.

\- Estamos yendo al mismo sitio

Me defendí y ella volteó a verme.

\- En serio Kyuhyun… - me miró fijamente, yo solo tragué saliva - ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy?

\- Conejo… yo…

\- ¿Conejo? – ella me miró y luego sonrió de forma sarcástica – Perdiste el derecho de decirme así

\- Sungmin… no te lo tomes a pecho – ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo y yo la volví a seguir – No dije que íbamos a dejar de ser amigos, solo…

\- Solo que ya no debía de estar tan cerca de ti – completó – Kyuhyun, eso es lo mismo

\- Minnie… - la tomé de la mano y ella se volvió a detener – Te extraño…

\- Un mes Kyuhyun… - dijo ella con lentitud – Esperé a que me dijeras eso por un mes – se soltó de mi agarre – Madurar te tomó mucho tiempo

Dijo y yo la miré boquiabierto ¿Se refería a que ya era tarde para nosotros? No podía ser cierto, yo no podía perder a mi Conejo, no quería perderla, pero al mismo tiempo no quería sentir esto por ella ¡No! Entonces lo comprendí. No es que no quisiera sentir algo por ella, es que tenía miedo de sentir algo por ella.

Minnie siguió el camino hacia el auditorio, yo solo me quedé en el pasillo. Sentía que algo me presionaba el pecho, era mi corazón herido. Había sido un idiota, pues no había logrado dejar de sentir cosas por ella, lo había incrementado, tal como dijo Siwon. Y ahora, la había perdido.

Caminé sin ánimos al auditorio y entré en los camerinos. Todo el equipo de producción estaba ahí; algunos pintaban escenografías, otros bordaban, otros leían los guiones, y otros, el grupo de Sungmin, practicaban las canciones. Me acerqué a ese grupo, estaban practicando una de las canciones románticas.

La maestra había dicho que teníamos que aprendernos primero las canciones y luego comenzaríamos con los ensayos. En un mes, nos habíamos aprendido todas las canciones, Minnie había hecho un excelente trabajo con la música. Luego pasamos con las escenas y ahora teníamos que ensayar las escenas ya aprendidas con las canciones correspondientes. En un mes teníamos listo la primera parte de la obra.

\- Bien mis pupilos… - todos miramos a la maestra semejante a un pavo real – Hoy, viendo que mi Constance y mi D'Artagnan están un poco… - miré a Minnie, ella seguía en lo suyo – Hoy haremos una de las escenas emotivas

Miré a Minnie y ella asintió. Trajeron la utilería y pronto nos encontrábamos haciendo la dichosa escena, pero había algo mal. La canción nos la sabíamos, el dialogo nos lo sabíamos, pero había algo malo en todo esto, no estaban nuestros sentimientos. Solo repetíamos lo que sabíamos que teníamos que decir, pero no lo sentíamos. Eran palabras vacías, que no expresaban nada y que por lo tanto, no era creíble.

\- ¡Aish!

Exclamó Minnie con frustración.

\- ¡Paren! – gritó la maestra, mirándonos con frustración – ¡Necesito ver amor! – miré a la maestra, no quería ver a Minnie - ¡Se supone que están enamorados, demuéstrenlo!

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? – preguntó uno de los mosqueteros – Tengo tarea de algebra

\- ¡No! – gritó la maestra - ¡Ninguno se irá hasta que no vea amor! – miré a Minnie, ella solo miraba a la maestra con el ceño fruncido - ¡Conmuévanme!

Repetimos la escena unas cinco veces más, ninguna era del agrado de la maestra. Los demás actores se veían enojados ¿Y quién no? Por mi culpa ellos pagaban plato roto.

\- ¡¿Pueden hacerlo bien?!

Gritó uno de los personajes secundarios.

\- ¡Me quiero ir ya!

Protestó otro mosquetero.

\- ¡Se acabó! – gritó la maestra, lanzando el guión al suelo - ¡Vengan conmigo! – la maestra nos guió fuera del auditorio y nos llevó al armario de suministros - ¡Entren!

\- Pero…

Intentó decir Minnie, pero la maestra la lanzó dentro, luego lo hizo conmigo. La maestra cerró la puerta y luego escuchamos el sonido de la llave. Minnie y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

\- ¡Saldrán cuando se estén amando!

Gritó la maestra, luego escuchamos pasos.

\- ¡Esa profesora está loca!

Grité, golpeando la puerta.

\- ¡Mi padre es policía! – gritó Minnie - ¡Y mi madre es abogada! – Minnie golpeó aún más fuerte la puerta - ¡Sáquenos!

Entonces Minnie comenzó a respirar con dificultad. La vi con detenimiento, ella estaba pálida. Entonces recordé la hora; era muy tarde y nadie había comido nada, sobre todo ella. Aquella vez, la primera vez que la vi desmayarse, cuando tenía diez años, me juré que la cuidaría bien, y su anemia no le afectó tanto en mucho tiempo.

\- Minnie…

\- Estoy bien…

Me dice, sacando un dulce de su bolsillo y comiéndolo.

\- Eso no te dará nutrientes

Le dije, ella solo me fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué más te da? – me preguntó – Ya deja de preocuparte por mí

\- No voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti

\- ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

Me miró desde el suelo, con una ceja alzada y su sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- Porque eres mi mejor amiga

\- Error – dijo ella y yo me quedé boquiabierto – Tú dijiste que ya no éramos amigos

\- ¡Yo no dije eso!

Protesté, golpeando la pared, Minnie solo me miró.

\- Decirme que deje de estar junto a ti todo el tiempo – ella me miró, de nuevo vi el dolor en sus ojos – Es lo mismo que decir que ya no seamos amigos

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre hemos estado juntos – contestó ella – Y a mí eso me gustaba – me senté a su lado – Abrazarte, mimarte, pasar el tiempo contigo… - Minnie me miró – Era mi forma de demostrarte mi cariño, era la forma en la que exteriorizaba mi amistad hacia ti

\- Minnie cállate

Le pedí, pues de nuevo había usado aquella palabra que dolía como un fusilamiento.

\- ¡No! – gritó ella – Me quitaste esas cosas, me quitaste la forma en la que te demostraba mi amistad y por lo tanto la despreciaste

\- Cállate…

\- ¡No me voy a callar! – gritó ella - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – los ojos de Minnie estaban llenos de lágrimas - ¡Era tu mejor amiga!

\- ¡Cállate! – grité, golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que esta retumbó – Solo cállate

\- ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? – la miré fijamente – Me cambiaste por tu novia, eso es lo que hiciste – miré el piso, ella no se callaría – Yo soy tu amiga desde los cuatro años, y ella es tu novia desde hacer tres meses… - miré a Minnie – Tal vez ella tenga razón y novia le gana a amiga, pero al menos esperaba que respetaras tu promesa de no dejarme de lado aunque tu novia sea una loca psicópata

\- Yo no quería despreciar tu amistad

\- Pero es lo que hiciste – Minnie escondió el rostro en las rodillas – Y esperé a que recapacitaras, a que me demostraras que esta amistad de nueve años significaba algo para ti – de nuevo la palabra hiriente – Pero no lo hiciste, y ahora es muy tarde

\- Yo estoy arrepentido, no debí pedirte eso

\- Pero ya es muy tarde para el arrepentimiento – Minnie se restregó las lágrimas – Ya no somos amigos y no lo volveremos a ser – Minnie soltó una risita – Y da igual, porque últimamente preferías estar con tus amigos que conmigo

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamé enojado – Conejo, prefiero mil veces estar contigo que con alguien más

\- Bonita forma de demostrarlo

Rió ella.

\- ¡Conejo, ya basta! – grité y ella me miró - ¡Lo siento! – grité de nuevo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza - ¡En verdad lo siento! – la miré, ella seguía llorando - ¡No debí pedirte que me dejarás, no debí apartarte! ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Fui el más grande de los idiotas!

\- Es que… no comprendo del todo por qué lo hiciste – ella me miró fijamente – Ya llevabas tres meses con ella y siendo mi amigo, no había problema alguno

\- No fue por Seo que te pedí que te alejaras

Confesé.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué?!

\- No te lo puedo decir

Contesté, pues sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo. Ahora podía admitirlo, me había enamorado de Sungmin, o más bien, siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero el cruel destino me jugó chueco. Todo el mundo pensaría que sería ella la que estaría enamorada de mí, o que al menos sentiría lo mismo; pero no, para ella, yo solo era un amigo, aquel con el que pasaba el día desde los cuatro años, aquel que secó sus lágrimas, la hacía reír y trataba como sirvienta. Pero yo estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y ahora era que me daba cuenta.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede con eso? – me preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido – O sea, simplemente lanzaste nuestra amistad por la borda y no me dirás el por qué – ella soltó una risita sarcástica – Es lo más estúpido que escuché, ya veo cuanto valía nuestra amistad para ti – de nuevo la palabra - ¡No luchaste por nuestra amistad!

\- ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?! – pregunté con enojo, ella solo me miró - ¡¿Por qué yo soy el único que tenía que luchar?! – pregunté - ¡Cuando tu padre nos obligó a separarnos, cuando dejaste de hablarme! – grité - ¡Yo fui el que intentó recuperarte! – Minnie abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada - ¡No me importó si mis amigos se burlaba de mí, o si Seohyun pensaba que tenía algo contigo! ¡Yo lo hice porque valoro, en verdad valoro, tu amista!

\- Kyu…

\- ¡¿Tú por qué no luchaste?! ¡Ahora las cosas son al revés y yo te dejé de hablar! ¡¿Por qué no luchaste?!

Pregunté a gritos.

\- Tú dijiste…

\- ¡Se lo que dije, Conejo! – grité, golpeando la pared - ¡Y me arrepentí al instante! – las lagunas de mis ojos se desbordaron, no pude contenerlas - ¡Si me hubieras pedido que todo volviera a ser como antes, lo hubiera hecho!

\- Oppa… - la miré fijamente, pues hacía mucho que no escuchaba que me dijera de esa forma – Yo siempre hago lo que me pides

\- ¡¿Por qué tenías que obedecerme en esto?! – me sentía enfadad con mi tonto Conejo - ¡Eres una tonta!

\- Supongo que me acostumbre a hacer lo que me ordenas

\- ¡Pues te tengo una nueva orden!

Ella me miró y yo hice lo mismo. Sus ojos, dos manantiales en donde me podía ver reflejado, sus mejillas eran dos pétalos de rosas, y su expresión era tristeza. La miré fijamente y entonces la abracé, la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aprisionándola con mi cuerpo, jurándome que nunca más la alejaría de mí.

\- Oppa…

\- La nueva orden… la nueva ley – susurré – Es que no dejes de abrazarme a menos que te lo ordene

\- Oppa…

Minnie intentó zafarse.

\- ¡No te he ordenado que me sueltes!

Grité, apretándola más fuerte.

\- No… respiro…

Relajé mis brazos y Minnie dejó de quejarse.

\- ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?

Le pregunté, sin soltarla.

\- Sí…

Contestó ella sonriente.

\- Extrañaba abrazarte – la apreté más – Promete que nunca dejarás de abrazarme

\- A menos que me lo pidas expresamente

Contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- De acuerdo – acepté – Sobre todo porque nunca querré que me dejes de abrazar

\- Te quiero oppa

\- Yo te quiero más Conejo

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Los meses siguieron pasando, ya era diciembre y la casa estaba siendo decorada con los motivos navideños. Sungmin miraba a todos lados boquiabierta, los adornos y demás le llamaban mucho la atención. Ella jugaba con la nieve, siempre bajo mi supervisión; y se frustraba por no poder moverse con facilidad, pues con un vientre de casi ocho meses, no podía moverse mucho.

\- Appa… - miré a Sunny, ella jalaba mi pantalón – Hagamos un muñeco de nieve

Y así lo hicimos, con Minnie observándonos, sentada en su mecedora, pues el vientre le pesaba mucho. Minnie se veía bellísima, se veía incluso más bella que lo habitual, el embarazo le sentaba bien. Terminamos con el muñeco y los tres volvimos a entrar en la casa, un poco de chocolate caliente sería la solución para el tempano en el que vivíamos.

La mañana del veinticuatro mi casa fue invadida, por primera vez en tres años, por mi familia. Mi appa, mi omma, Henry y Siwon, vinieron, todos con regalos, que no eran para mí, sino para mi hija. Pero no solo eran los Cho, los Kim habían decidido pasar las fiestas en mi casa también, o bueno, Heechul lo había decidido, pues mis suegros prácticamente ya vivían aquí.

Ya era de noche, todos con nuestras copas de champagne, menos Minnie, Sunny y Henry, ellos tenían chocolate caliente. El reloj hacía el habitual tic tac, al ritmo de mi corazón. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía muy feliz de estar con todos en Navidad. Debía de ser porque era la primera vez en tres años que no tenía un evento en esta fecha, o un evento en el extranjero, o simplemente porque era la primera en tres años, que pasaba con Sungmin de nuevo. Fuera cual fuese la razón, era la mejor Navidad de todas.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad!

Gritamos todos, abrazándonos y deseándonos bendiciones. Siwon puso los villancicos y mi suegro encendió la pirotecnia. El cielo se ternó de mil colores y formas, y todos sonreíamos. Miré a Minnie, ella solo se tapaba los oídos, pero no parecía asustada. Ella no se asustaba con facilidad, como cuando nos subíamos a la montaña rusa y todos lloraban menos ella; Minnie era un valiente Conejo.

\- ¡Hora de los regalos! – anunció Leeteuk – Chula, ayúdame

Volvimos a entrar en la casa y nos reunimos alrededor del árbol. Había muchos regalos acomodados con delicadeza; algunos grandes y con moños dorados, y otros pequeños y discretos, pero todo era muy colorido. Suponía que eso era la representación del toque femenino, y pensar en que viviré el resto de mis días con tres mujeres, me hacía sonreír.

Sunny y Henry atacaron el árbol y comenzaron a abrir sus regalos. Muñecas para ella y videojuegos nuevos para él, ambos sonreían de la emoción. Los adultos tomamos los pequeños regalos y nos los entregamos, era imposible pensar que alguno de los regalos de caja grande podía ser para nosotros, a menos que seas Wookie y recibas una nueva olla.

De omma y appa recibí un reloj de plata; de Siwon una billetera que se veía muy fina; de los padres de Minnie recibí un álbum, que al abrirlo me dejó mudo, pues eran fotografías de Minnie cuando estaba embarazada de Sunny, y varias fotos de ella de bebé; esas fotografías nunca las había visto, pero por lo menos con eso podría llenar el espacio que le faltaba a mi memorias de experiencias, aunque nunca reemplazaría a las vividas o a las que viviré con el nuevo bebé.

\- Toma Minnie

Le entregué mi regalo a Sungmin, quien se daba palmaditas en el vientre. La doctora dijo que el bebé era un poco inquieto, y se movía mucho, y Sungmin nos hacía saber eso dándose palmaditas, debía de sentirse raro tener un bebé dentro. Me daba cierta tristeza, pues Minnie había entrado en un estado de estancamiento, ya no progresaba y temía que se quedara así para siempre. Me causaba tristeza pensar que ella no disfrutaba de esta etapa como debería, y me ponía nervioso el pensar en el nuevo bebé.

¿Cómo podría dejar a tres niños pequeños? Yo ya no podía seguir aplazando mi gira por más tiempo, ni aunque Lee Soo Man fuera pariente de Minnie ¿Qué podría hacer? Los Kim, o más bien dicho Kangin, siempre me decían que podía dejar a Sunny y Minnie con ellos; pero recordando el pasado, Minnie siempre solía estar en mi casa o bajo el cuidado de Heechul, pues sus padres trabajaban todo el día ¿Cómo podrían cuidarlas? Y la idea de llevármelas de gira se hacía cada vez más grande. Pero el bebé tendría cuatro meses, y si Minnie no mejoraba, nadie podría hacerse cargo de la nueva bebé como era debido, y luego estaba Sunny; los doctores dijeron que nada de viajes agitados por un muy buen tiempo, que era mejor siempre estar alerta y cerca de un hospital, y en una gira eso era imposible; aunque su cáncer estaba superado, uno siempre debía de mantener las precauciones. Así que no era una posibilidad el salir de gira con las tres ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- Tengo sueño…

Se quejó Sunny.

\- Yo igual

Dijo Henry, ambos sobándose los ojos.

\- Ya vayan a dormir

Ordenó mi omma.

\- Pero es Navidad

Protestó Henry.

\- Vayamos a dormir, Henry oppa – Sunny tomó la mano de mi hermano - ¿Qué no sabes que si no duermes, Santa Claus se llevará tus regalos?

\- ¿En serio? – Henry la miró con una ceja alzada – Vamos Sunny… - terminó aceptando – Adiós a todos, buenas noches

\- Buenas noches appa – Sunny corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo solo sonreí – Buenas noches omma…

\- Minnie…

\- Te quiero – Sunny abrazó a Minnie y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Y a ti también Soo Yeon, ya quiero que salgas para jugar pequeña Jessica

\- ¡Kyuhyunie, oppa! – Minnie vino corriendo hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡¿A que no adivinas qué?!

\- ¿Qué?

Le pregunté, pasando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, como era habitual.

\- Mi disfraz de Constance es hermoso – contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente – En verdad me gusta mucho esto, creo que a esto me dedicaré cuando sea mayor

\- ¿Quieres ser famosa?

Le pregunté, comenzando a caminar con ella.

\- ¿Y quién no?

Me preguntó.

\- Sería increíble ser famoso – admití – Fama, fortuna, chicas…

\- Que sutil eres, oppa – Minnie rió – Tú serás cantante y yo actriz – dijo, sonriendo aún más – O si no seré música, tocando el piano en la sinfónica

\- Eso suena bien, yo iría a verte

\- Y yo iría a tus conciertos – sonreí al oír eso – ¿Te imaginas el futuro?

\- No, nunca lo he hecho

\- Yo sí – Minnie sonrió – Me imagino siendo feliz, viviendo en una gran casa, con un esposo que me ame mucho, tú yendo a visitarme seguido – bajé la mirada, pues Minnie no me consideraba en su futuro como algo más que el amigo que iría a visitarla – Y mis dos hijas

\- ¿Dos hijas?

\- No quiero hijos, sino hijas

Minnie sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa que ponía cuando decía algo realmente tonto o absurdo, ella tenía sonrisas para todo.

\- Ay Conejo, dices las cosas más extrañas

Reí.

\- ¡No es cierto!

Minnie hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, sonreí al ver eso, amaba sus pucheros.

\- Sí lo es - dije y Minnie me dio un golpecito, yo solo reí - ¿Y cómo les pondrías?

\- ¿A quién?

\- A tus hijas

Contesté. Hacía poco que había admitido a mí mismo, que estaba enamorado de Minnie. Yo sabía que a ella le gustaba Zhou Mi, pero de igual forma, no la quería lejos. Aunque estuviera enamorado de ella y no fuera correspondido, prefería tenerla cerca como mi amiga a no tenerla, pues la sola idea de volver a estar lejos de Minnie hacía que me dé dolor de cabeza. Y si en el futuro no terminaba siendo nada más que su amigo, pues lo aceptaría, pues amaba a Minnie y si ella era feliz, yo igual… ¿O no?

\- A una le pondría Soon Kyu – contestó, mirando al techo de forma soñadora – Y a la otra Soo Yeon

\- En verdad tenías planeados los nombres de tus hijas – reí a carcajadas y ella me dio un zape – Eres la única chica de trece años que dice eso

\- No te burles de mí, oppa

Minnie hizo un puchero y yo reí aún más.

\- Lo siento Conejo, pero es que es muy extraño pensar en hijos a esta edad

\- No lo es – Minnie se cruzó de brazos y me miró ceñuda, de igual forma se veía tierna – Solo por eso ya no serás el padrino de Soon Kyu

\- Bueno, cuando exista – Minnie me dio otro zape – Le haré saber que no fui su padrino por reírme de su omma

\- Pues también te prohibiré verlas

\- Pero dijiste que querías que te visite todos los días

\- Pues cambié de opinión, ya no quiero

\- De igual forma no podría, estaría ocupado dando conciertos en el mundo

\- Bien, porque te quiero bien lejos

\- ¿En serio…?

Minnie me miró fijamente, nos habíamos detenido y nos mirábamos ¿Ella lo había dicho en serio o solo era producto de su enojo? Yo no podría estar lejos de ella, y jamás preferiría la fama a estar lejos de ella, porque sin ella yo no podía ser yo.

\- No oppa, no lo decía en serio

Minnie miró el suelo, haciendo un puchero.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices – le pedí - ¡Aish, Conejo tonto! – me quejé, siguiendo con nuestro camino, pero ya sin tenerla abrazada - ¡No me vuelvas a decir eso!

\- Lo siento oppa… - Minnie corrió hacia mí y se abrazó a mi brazo – No lo volveré a decir, no te enojes

\- Pues ya me enojé – la aparté – No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso

\- De acuerdo – aceptó – No lo volveré a decir, lo juro

\- Eres mi obediente Conejo – sonreí y Minnie también – Buena niña…

Llegamos a clases y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. La clase era aburrida y las palabras de Minnie resonaban en mi cabeza ¿Ser famoso sería divertido? A mí sí me gustaría poder cantar y dedicarme a eso, el teatro me había hecho darme cuenta de ello. Si no me quedaba congelado en el escenario y me agradaba la situación, pues podría tomar el ser cantante como una posible carrera en el futuro.

Llegó el recreo y todos salimos corriendo de las aulas. Me puse a conversar con mis amigos cuando Seohyun se me acercó, rodeándome el cuerpo con sus brazos. Yo volteé a verla, ella sonreía, entonces me dio un beso en los labios. Antes, cuando ella me besaba, solía sentir cosquillas en el estómago, nada comparada al maremoto de emociones que me hacía sentir Sungmin con uno de sus pucheros, pero al menos sentía algo; ahora, no había podido sentir nada. Seo me sonrió y luego enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, un abrazo nada comparado a los que Sungmin me daba.

\- ¡Oppa!

Gritó Minnie de pronto y yo volteé a verla, ella estaba al otro lado del patio con sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunté, sintiendo como Seo apretaba su agarre.

\- ¡Ven a ver mi vestido!

\- ¡Ya voy!

Grité. Intenté avanzar pero Seo me lo impidió. Intenté zafarla pero ella no cedió. Solté un suspiro y la miré fijamente.

\- No te dejaré ir con esa niña rosa

\- Seo… solo iré a ver su vestido

\- ¿Me quieres?

Me abrazó fuertemente. Yo miré al suelo y yo la aparté. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que terminar con ella, pues no la quería, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, y era por egoísmo. Si Minnie no podía amarme como yo a ella, al menos tenía a Seo para llenar ese espacio; Siwon decía que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero de esta forma todo podía ser más fácil ¿O no? Así ya no me afectaría el que a ella le gustara Zhou Mi ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡No me gustaba sentirme así de mal cada vez que oía a Minnie hablar del edificio andante! ¡Las cosas no debían de ser así! ¡Todo esto era tan frustrante! ¡¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de mi mejor amiga?!

\- Sí Seo, te quiero

Contesté sin ánimo alguno.

\- ¿Quieres ir mañana al cine?

\- Está bien – acepté y ella sonrió – Ahora… - Seo me dio un beso, sin dejarme hablar - ¿Puedo ir a ver a Minnie?

\- Bien… - aceptó ella, haciendo un puchero, otra vez no era nada comparado a los que Minnie hacía – Pero solo porque me quieres a mí y no a esa niña Conejo

\- Sungmin es agradable, deberían tratar de llevarse bien

Dije, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuese a suceder algún día. Seo me soltó y yo corrí hacia Minnie, quien se había quedado parada viéndome desde el otro lado del patio de recreo. Llegué donde estaba mi Conejo y ella me dedicó una de sus sonrisas especiales, ella siempre decía que tenía una sonrisa especial para Cho Kyuhyun, aunque eso significaba que era una sonrisa exclusiva para su mejor amigo. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia el auditorio.

\- ¿Por qué demoraste, oppa?

\- Porque a Seohyun no le agradas

\- Yo soy adorable, no sé porqué no le agrado

\- Porque eres mi Conejo

Miré el suelo al decir eso. Esa simple frase tenía dos significados totalmente diferentes para ambos. Para ella era como un título, el título de ser la mejor amiga de Cho Kyuhyun; para mí era un contrato, el contrato que decía que Kim Sungmin le pertenecía a Cho Kyuhyun, y a cambio, yo le entregaba mi corazón.

\- Y tú mi Lobito

\- ¿Qué?

La miré confundido.

\- Es que eres ágil, intrépido, audaz y muchas otras cualidades que me gustan de ti – contestó ella – Somos la pareja de un lobo y un Conejo

\- Que extraña pareja somos

Reí.

\- Y Donghae es un pez, Eunhyuk un monito, Wookie es una jirafa y Yesung una tortuga – siguió diciendo ella – Y juntos somos ELF

\- Sí, los Everlasting Friends del zoológico

Sungmin comenzó a reír y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también. Llegamos al auditorio y Minnie me guió hacia los camerinos. Ella entró y yo espere afuera, y al cabo de cinco minutos, ella volvió a salir. Mi corazón se transformó en una estampida, sentí calor en mi interior y no podía ver a Minnie. Su vestido era rosado, para variar, y se veía… angelical no llegaba a completar lo hermosa que se veía, incluso la palabra hermosa no llegaba a completarlo.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Te ves… - miré a Minnie, ella sonreía, y mi corazón seguía latiendo a toda velocidad – Muy bonita

\- ¡Gracias oppa! – Minnie me abrazó, yo le correspondí el abrazo – Zhou Mi dijo que me veía muy bella cuando me vio

\- ¿Trajiste a Zhou Mi a verte antes que a mí?

Sentí como si una lija hubiera descendido por mi esófago y llegado a mi estómago donde las entrañas se me empezaron a quemar, y el corazón comenzó a dolerme.

\- Sí – contestó ella sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas – Creo que yo también le gusto

\- ¿Qué le ves a Zhou Mi?

No pude contenerme, tenía que saberlo.

\- Pues… - Minnie se sonrojó aún más – Es alto… - yo soy alto también – Es gracioso… - ¡Hago bromas a todo el mundo! Crueles ¡Pero bromas! – Siempre está sonriendo… - todos dicen que tengo linda sonrisa – Me trata bien… - de acuerdo, en es diferíamos, pues hasta hace poco Minnie seguía siendo mi sirvienta – Y es guapo

\- Yo también soy guapo

Me mordí la lengua tan pronto como dije eso.

\- Oppa… - Minnie me miró - ¿Te molesta que me guste Zhou Mi?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Miré a otro lado con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Tu rostro – contestó ella, tomando mi brazo – Dime, oppa – me pidió - ¿Te molesta que me guste Zhou Mi?

\- No me agrada él

\- Y a mí no me agrada Seohyun, pero ella es tu novia

\- Zhou Mi no es tu novio

\- Pero es el chico que me gusta

\- Pues no es lo mismo

\- Sí lo es – miré a Minnie, estaba extrañamente seria – Así como yo respeto que una chica que no me agrada sea tu novia, tú respeta que me guste un chico que no te agrada

\- ¡Aish, no me pidas eso! - protesté, no quería seguir escuchándola, dolía – Es que… - miré a Minnie – Eres mi Conejo… - confesé – Mío – Minnie me miró con los ojo bien abiertos, yo solo quería sacar ese sentimiento de mi corazón, confesárselo de una vez y que el Dios de Siwon haga el resto – No quiero que seas de nadie más

\- Kyuhyun… - Minnie acarició mi mejilla – Oppa, no te preocupes – la miré, tomando su mano – Siempre seré tu Conejo – sentí una presión en el pecho, ella estaba a punto de aplastarme otra vez – Siempre serán mi mejor amigo aunque tengamos mil novios cada uno – entonces me abrazó, y con eso terminó de destrozarme – Te quiero oppa

\- Yo también te quiero Conejo

\- Oppa… mañana será mi presentación de artes marciales – me informó - ¿Quieres venir?

\- No me perdería nada que tuviera que ver contigo

Contesté, sonriendo a pesar del dolor mi pecho.

\- Eres el mejor, oppa


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

¿Por qué justo este día tenía que tener un evento? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Es que al mundo no le importaba que el primero de enero fuera el cumpleaños de Sungmin?! ¡Acelere maldito anciano, no tenemos todo el día! ¡Mierda, llegaré tarde! ¡Con un demonio, la puta luz roja!

Solo al SM Entertainment se le ocurría hacer un evento de año nuevo y hacerme a mí, el chico que quiere estar con su novia e hija después de mucho tiempo, participar. Tenía que llegar al bendito evento, donde recibiríamos el treinta y uno juntos toda la empresa en un mini concierto, y por no querer defraudar a mis fans, acepté. Sin embargo, era treinta y uno, conducir era casi imposible.

Por fin llegué y corrí a los camerinos. Saqué todas mis cosas de mis bolsillos y comencé a cambiarme la ropa. Me acomodé los audífonos y entonces tomé mi billetera; tenía una foto de Minnie y Sunny en ella, sonreí, le di un beso a la foto y salí corriendo.

\- Que milagro que llegas tarde

Rió Seohyun, yo solo la fulminé con la mirada.

\- Después de esto iré con mi novia y mi hija – dijo sonriente, ella solo me miró con enojo – Quiero pasar el año nuevo con mi familia

\- Disfruta mientras puedas a tu linda familia – dijo ella, acercándose a mí con peligrosidad – Porque tan pronto como esa niña rosa recupere la consciencia, será adiosito a Kyuhyunie

\- Tú y yo no hicimos nada

La tomé de los hombros y la aparté con brusquedad.

\- Díselo a las fotos

Rió ella, dándose media vuelta y yéndose con el resto de TTS. Decir que odiaba a Seohyun era quedarse corto, la quería bajo tierra, decapitada o algo peor, pero bien lejos de mi familia. La odiaría siempre por haber intentado separarme de Minnie, la odiaría por ser la causante de su accidente.

Subí al escenario y comencé a cantar mis tres canciones. Todas, si las escuchabas bien, hablaban de Minnie, de lo mucho que la amaba y de cuanto la extrañaba. Finalicé con un clásico, una de las canciones que me habían hecho colocarme como el número uno; todas mis fans gritaban y coreaban. Esa canción se la había compuesto a Minnie, y se la dediqué cuando le confesé mis sentimientos; fue la primera canción que compuse, esa canción terminó en mi primer álbum y fue uno de mis más grandes éxitos; Minnie era mi inspiración en cada una de mis canciones, tal vez por eso eran éxitos.

\- ¡Gracias! – grité, saludando a todos - ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y corrí hacia mi camerino. Me vestí y tomé mis cosas; mi teléfono tenía mil llamadas perdidas de Heechul ¡Mierda! Abrí uno de sus mensajes de voz y respiré hondo…

\- ¡¿Dónde mierda estás, cantante de quinta?!

\- Sí sabes dónde está – esa era la voz de Henry – En el evento de fin de año de la SM

\- ¡Aish, mataré a mi tío por hacernos esto! – gritó Heechul y se escuchó como algo se rompía - ¡Ven pronto maldito desgraciado, queremos cenar y no lo haremos sin ti!

\- Mi hyung amaba esa consola…

Escuché que decía Henry y entonces el mensaje terminó ¡¿Qué le habían hecho a alguno de mis bebés?! ¡Ah, maldita sea! Miré mi reloj, el tráfico y no haber podido cantar cuando me correspondía había afectado mi itinerario.

Subí a mi auto y me puse en marcha. Eran las diez y media de la noche y nosotros cenábamos a las nueve, era muy tarde. De nuevo el atolladero se hizo presente, el sonido de las bocinas me irritaba y yo solo apretaba con más fuerza mi manubrio, tanto que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos.

\- ¡Mierda, avanza!

Grité y como por arte de magia, los autos comenzaron a avanzar. Llegué a mi casa, veinte minutos después. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, que estaba vacía, y todos tenían cara de estar hambrientos. Minnie, quien llevaba puesto el gorro de Conejo que le había regalado, tenía los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz ¿Había estado llorando?

\- Llegas tarde

Protestaron todos, incluyendo mi hija.

\- Omma se puso a llorar porque no venías

Dijo Sunny.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es que tenía hambre y no la hemos alimentado – me informó Henry – Come por dos, eso es mucha hambre

\- Pues ya llegué – me senté al lado de mi novia, quien seguía llorando – Calma Minnie…

\- Minnie…

Lloriqueó ella.

\- Serviré la comida

Dijo Leeteuk, yéndose con mi mamá y Heechul. La cena fue servida y todos la devoramos, sobre todo Sungmin, que parecía tener mucha hambre, y era normal, tan pronto como dieran las doce, ella cumpliría ocho meses de embarazo, faltaba un mes para tener a mi hija en brazos. La cena terminó y ayudé a Minnie a ir hacia el jardín con los demás, donde veríamos el show de pirotecnia.

\- ¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho! – comenzamos a contar, yo sostenía a Minnie de los hombros y parecía que a ella no le importaba - ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! – Minnie sonreía y veía a todos con emoción, tal vez no entendía nada pero le emocionaba - ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! – miré a Minnie fijamente, ella también lo hacía, me sonreía - ¡Uno! – los ojos de Minnie brillaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello volaba con el viento - ¡Feliz año nuevo!

\- Feliz cumpleaños Minnie…

Le susurré, apretándola contra mí.

\- Llegas tarde…

Dijo ella, soltando una risita.

Las clases terminaron y Minnie y yo tuvimos ensayo de la obra, tuvimos que hacer esa escena que antes no nos salía bien, ahora nos salía perfecta ( watch?v=prhdTejTmWA) Luego nos fuimos juntos a nuestras casas; por el camino íbamos hablando sobre lo bien que estaba yendo la obra y lo emocionados que estábamos por el día del estreno. Llegamos a nuestras casas; como Minnie vivía a dos casas de la mía, no importaba acompañarla hasta su puerta, después de todo, soy un caballero.

\- Adiós oppa

Ella me dedicó una última sonrisa y entró en su casa. Yo caminé a la mía y entré. Siwon y Heechul estaban besuqueándose en la sala, yo solo pasé de largo para poder entrar en mi habitación. Me sentía triste, pues todos parecían felices: Yesung tenía a Ryewook, Eunhyuk a Donghae, Siwon a Heechul, mi appa a mi omma ¿Y yo? Yo tenía a Seohyun, pero no era la chica que yo quería.

Aun así, Seohyun era la única que hacía que no pensara en Sungmin todo el tiempo. Tal vez Seo era un poco caprichosa y detestaba a Minnie, y con justificada razón, pero estaba ahí, queriéndome. Sungmin siempre estaba ahí también, pero no me correspondía. Yo había empezado a salir con Seo porque ella realmente me gustaba; y aunque ahora es que me daba cuenta de lo muy enamorado que estaba de Minnie, Seo era mi primera novia. Podía darle una oportunidad ¡No! A Seohyun no, a mí, debía de darme una oportunidad de enamorarme de mi novia de nuevo, solo enamorándome de otra chica, lograría dejar de querer a Minnie.

La mañana del sábado amaneció y yo bajé a desayunar. Mis padres no estaban, pero mi hyung sí y era él quien cocinaba. Me senté junto a Henry, este protestaba por el hambre que tenía, y mi hyung se apresuraba lo más que podía. Listo el desayuno, comenzamos a devorarlo, ahora sabía por qué Minnie no quería hijos sino hijas.

\- A las seis te llevo a la presentación de Minnie

Me informó mi hyung y yo asentí, entonces el teléfono sonó.

\- ¡Yo contesto!

Gritó Henry, corriendo a la sala.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Heechul?

Pregunté.

\- Bien – Siwon sonrió – Me gusta mucho, cada día me enamoro más de la Chula

\- Las Kim tienen algo que hace que no te puedas despegar

Dije y Siwon sonrió.

\- ¿Lo dices por Sungmin? – asentí, tapándome el rostro – Estar enamorado no es nada de lo que uno se deba de avergonzar

\- No me avergüenzo, solo pienso que enamorarse es doloroso

\- ¡Kyuhyun hyung! – gritó Henry con el teléfono en una mano – ¿Tu novia no es Sungmin?

\- No…

Contesté, mirando la mesa.

\- Entonces tu novia real te llama

Miré a Henry y le arrebaté el teléfono.

\- ¿Seohyun? – pregunté temeroso - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué tu dongsaeng piensa que Sungmin es tu novia?

Preguntó con clara frustración.

\- Porque ella siempre está conmigo, eso ya lo sabes

\- Como sea… - rodeé mis ojos, Seo celosa era insoportable – A las cuatro es la película

\- ¿Eh?

\- La película – volvió a decir ella - ¡¿Kyuhyun, lo olvidaste?!

\- No… - mentí – Te veo a las cuatro

\- De acuerdo – dijo ella con tono alegre – Te quiero…

\- Adiós

Dije, colgando.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Siwon, limpiando la cara de Henry.

\- Tengo una cita a las cuatro con Seohyun

\- ¿Y lo de Sungmin?

\- Llegaré – contesté – Lo juro

\- Hyung, tú siempre eres impuntual

Dijo Henry y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes problemas con esas dos chicas?

Se burló mi hyung y también lo fulminé con la mirada. El desayuno terminó y cada uno hizo sus labores de la casa. A las tres me vestí para poder salir con mi novia, la idea se me hacía repulsiva.

Llegué al cine con diez minutos de anticipación ¡Y así dicen que soy impuntual! ¡Pues estoy mejorando! Seohyun me esperaba ahí, sonriente. Ella corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios, yo le correspondí, pues quería hacerlo.

Entramos al cine y la película comenzó. Cada tanto veía mi reloj, pues a las seis en punto tenía que ir donde Minnie. No podía disfrutar de la película, ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba. Lo único que quería era que ya terminara para poder ir a ver a Minnie.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ver tu reloj? – me preguntó Seo - ¿O es que tienes algo mejor que hacer?

\- Es que…

\- ¿Qué?

Ella me miró de forma amenazadora, yo no era buen novio y su paciencia debía de haberse colmado.

\- Seo… - la miré fijamente, esto no saldría bien y no me importaba – Tengo que ir a ver a Sungmin

\- ¿De nuevo ella? – Seo se veía enfadada, tenía el entrecejo fruncido al igual que los labios - ¿Por qué siempre ella?

\- Porque tengo que ir a verla

\- Pero estás en una cita conmigo, tu novia

\- Seo… lo siento… - ella abrió mucho los ojos, entonces su labio inferior comenzó a temblar – Pero Sungmin es importante para mí, más de lo que podrías llegar a serlo tú

No dije nada más. Me levanté de la butaca y caminé fuera de la sala de cine. Miré mi reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las seis, debía de apurarme…

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta frialdad? – preguntó Seo, sosteniendo mi brazo - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

\- Seohyun… - la tomé de los hombros y la miré – Lo lamento…

No le dije nada más y me fui corriendo. Tomé el autobús y este comenzó a ir lentamente por las calles. Miré por la ventana la gran cantidad de autos que había en las calles ¿Por qué todos querían salir en sábado? ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Maldita película que ni siquiera vi!

Me quedaban cuatro cuadras hasta el dojo de Minnie, y ya iba veinte minutos de retraso ¡Mierda! El tráfico no parecía cooperar ¡Maldito tráfico!

La luz roja hizo que el autobús se detuviera y yo me abalancé hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y yo corrí por concurrida calle, tropezando con niños y adultos, con ancianas regordetas y muchas bolsas de mercado. Llegué por fin y corrí hacia mi asiento, al lado de Siwon.

Minnie estaba parada en medio del dojo, con su instructor sosteniendo una tabla. Ella me miró, se veía molesta. Miró a su instructor y entonces… la tabla estaba hecha añicos ¡Ay caramba! Minnie hizo una reverencia y entonces volvió a su lugar. Más personas hicieron su presentación, y luego Minnie, con unos chacos, hizo un sinfín de giros y rompió más tablas, definitivamente mi cuello iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

La presentación terminó, le dieron su nuevo cinturón negro con nuevas puntas a Minnie y esta se fue a cambiar. Mi hyung me tenía sostenido de los hombros, apartándome de Kangin que parecía estar molesto conmigo, quizá por haberme perdido la presentación de su hija, por ser un hombre sin palabra y muchas otras cosas que él solía decirme. Minnie volvió y me fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Cuál es tu excusa para llegar tarde?

Me preguntó, mirándome con severidad.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Tú…?

Ella me miraba con severidad; incluso con dos coletas con adornos de Conejo y una camiseta rosada, se veía temible; adorable, pero temible.

\- Estaba en una cita con Seohyun

\- ¡Oh…! – exclamó ella, comenzando a avanzar entre el gentío - ¿Y cómo estuvo tu cita?

\- Del asco

Contesté, dándole mi brazo para que se sostuviera, pues a Minnie le ponía nerviosa estar rodeada de muchedumbres y solo así se le pasaba, o eso decía ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo no quería salir con ella

\- ¿A no?

\- No – la miré fijamente, deseando que ella pudiera entenderme – Yo quería venir aquí

\- Owww… Lobito… - Minnie sonrió - ¿Entonces qué pasó?

\- La dejé en el cine

\- ¿La dejaste sola por venir a verme?

Minnie se detuvo y me miró fijamente, con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Sí

Contesté, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos y continuando con nuestro camino a la salida.

\- ¿Por qué?

Minnie me miraba con confusión, yo solo sonreí.

\- Porque tú eres más importante para mí de lo que es ella

\- Oppa… - Minnie me miró fijamente, luego sonrió y me dio un abrazo – Las cosas raras que dices – rió – Por eso somos ELF – le correspondí el abrazo, queriendo gritar: _¡Escúchame Conejo!" _pero solo le correspondí el abrazo – Te quiero Lobito

\- Yo igual Conejo

\- ¡Ey! – gritó Kangin - ¡Aparte de llegar tarde, te demoras en entrar al auto!

\- ¡Apresúrate oppa, o mi appa te matará!

\- Minnie… para compensarte el haber llegado tarde – comencé a decir mientras ella me arrastraba hacia la camioneta de su padre - ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana a comer un helado?

\- No puedo

Contestó ella, llegando al auto y entrando.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Pregunté, pues ella nunca me rechazaba un helado.

\- Mañana saldré con Zhou Mi…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

\- Te quiero…

La miré sin poder creerlo ¿Lo había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era producto de mi imaginación? ¿Había bebido lo suficiente como para oír cosas?

Minnie se sostenía el vientre y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo sostenía su pastel sorpresa de cumpleaños, algo que había comprado en secreto solo para ella, para cuando estuviéramos solos en la sala. Ella me miraba sonriente, las manos me temblaban, y el corazón me latía. Miré a Minnie de nuevo, ella solo sonreía.

\- Minnie…

Dejé el pastel a un lado, pues mis manos temblaban mucho.

\- Te quiero Kyuhyun…

No la dejé decir nada más, entonces atrapé sus labios con los míos. No me importaba si solo lo estaba repitiendo, no me importaba si era mi imaginación mezclada con el alcohol de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, yo estaba desesperado por recuperarla.

Sentí como Minnie me daba empujoncitos, debía de quererme alejar, pero no se lo permití. Esto estaba mal, lo sabía, no debía hacer esas cosas o se podría asustar, pero no podía evitarlo. De las tantas cosas que deseaba por Año Nuevo, que Minnie recupere la consciencia al completo era la principal. Lo que más quería era que Minnie volviera a ser el Conejo que tanto amaba.

Me separé de Minnie, ella estaba sonrojada y se tomaba el pecho con una mano. La miré temeroso; ella hizo un puchero y el llanto se hizo presente. Intenté acercármele, pero retrocedió un paso, cayendo sentada en su cama. Sungmin lloraba y blandía su Conejo de felpa como si fuera un arma. Ella me tenía miedo ¡Bonita forma de arruinar el Año Nuevo, Kyuhyun!

Me senté en el sofá y miré a Minnie, ella palmeaba su vientre y lloraba. Lo lamentaba, obvio que lo hacía. Lamentaba ser un idiota, lamentaba extrañarla a tal punto de no poder controlar mis acciones, lamentaba haber causado ese daño en ella, lamentaba cada una de las acciones que me llevaron a este punto.

Miré a Minnie, ella dormía. La observé por cinco minutos más, apreciando su belleza singular y el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. La seguí observando y entonces las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Con un beso la había logrado conquistar, con un beso había logrado hacer que el mundo cambie, con un beso hice que una nueva vida naciera, y con un beso espanté a mi amada.

Minnie y Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi y Minnie, tan extraño y tan cierto ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo había pasado? Pero ahí estaban ellos, delante de mí, dándose un beso. Ella sonreía, él también; yo solo miraba, pues realmente no podía hacer nada.

Di media vuelta y entré en el baño, me miré al espejo, me veía pálido, como si acabase de ver un fantasma, y mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer ¡Maldito el día en que me enamoré de mi mejor amiga! Ahora ella estaba con Zhou Mi, y mi corazón estaba destrozado.

\- ¡Kyuhyunie! – gritó Minnie al verme salir del baño – Oppa, adivina qué

\- ¿Eres novia de Zhou Mi?

Pregunte con el corazón en el suelo.

\- ¡Sí! – contestó ella ayer – Me lo pidió ayer

El edificio andante y mi Conejo habían empezado a salir desde aquel día de la presentación de artes marciales, eso hace un mes. Él empezó a ir a los ensayos de la obra y nos acompañaba a nuestras casas, o más bien a Minnie; también empezó a quedarse toda la tarde en la casa de Minnie, por lo que ella ya no iba a almorzar a la mía, yo extrañaba cocinarle; pero lo peor de todo era que a Kangin le agradaba ¡¿Cómo compites contra eso?! Pero no había competencia alguna, pues a ella le gustaba él y así eran las cosas; se sentía horrible no ser correspondido.

\- Me alegro

Mentí.

\- No te preocupes – Minnie me dio un abrazo – Yo sí nunca te dejaré por él

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Pregunté, apretándola contra mí.

\- ¡Obvio Lobito! – Minnie sonrió – Porque siempre seremos ELF

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe

\- Incluso después

\- Te quiero Conejo

\- Yo también Lobito

Ella se separó de mí y entonces corrió hacia su ahora novio. Él la tomó de la mano y mi corazón fue pisoteado ¿Podía doler más? Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla; sí podía dolor más, dolía el doble.

Los días siguieron pasando y pronto la nueva pareja estaba cumpliendo su primer mes. Ver a Sungmin en clases se volvió muy difícil. Ella se seguía sentando a mi lado, se seguía yendo conmigo a nuestras casas, y volvió almorzar en mi casa; pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Constantemente me hablaba de lo lindo que era Zhou Mi, de lo gentil que era, de lo feliz que la hacía; yo solo escuchaba, pero dolía mucho.

Debido a todo lo que ocurría con Minnie, mi desempeño en la obra escolar se vio afectado. Ya no lograba ponerle el sentimiento a mis diálogos, no podía cantar una sola canción, y sobre todo, no podía hacer las dichosas escenas de besos. Todos se quejaban, pues faltaba poco para el estreno y yo era incapaz de hacer las escenas.

¡Es que no me sentía cómodo! Ella venía hacia mí y hacía la finta de querer besarme, y yo huía. El día del estreno nos íbamos a tener que besar de verdad y yo no podría hacerlo. Quería besarla, moría por hacerlo, pero no así, no ahora que su corazón era de Zhou Mi.

\- Oppa… tú estás muy distraído últimamente – dijo ella mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras casas - ¿Es porque terminaste con Seohyun?

\- No

Contesté.

\- ¿Entonces?

Preguntó ella.

\- ¡Minnie, pastel de calabaza!

Señalé el escaparate de una panadería

\- Oh… no tengo dinero

Se lamentó, haciendo uno de sus adorables pucheros.

\- Te compro uno – dije, tomando su mano y entrando en la panadería – Solo porque es tu favorito

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Preguntó ella.

\- Te conozco desde los cuatro años – le recordé - ¿Cómo no saberlo?

\- Cierto…

Minnie sonrió.

\- Un pastel de calabaza – pedí – Y póngale ese adorno de Conejo

\- Aquí tiene

Me dijo la señorita, yo pagué y me fui con Minnie.

\- Gracias oppa

Dijo ella, comiendo su pastel con una gran sonrisa.

\- No te ensucies

Dije, limpiándole la comisura de la boca.

\- A Zhou Mi no le gustan las calabazas

Me informó ella.

\- Es una lástima, porque tú amas las comidas con calabazas

\- ¡Sí! – Minnie infló las mejillas – Lo invité a comer a mi casa ayer, le cociné y me dijo que no le gustaba – intenté no reír - ¡Me dijo que no le gustó mi comida porque llevaba calabazas!

Minnie se veía muy enfadada. Para ella cocinar era algo muy importante, le ponía su pasión y amor a cada plato que hacía; tal vez no era excelente cocinera como Ryewook, pero se defendía y era delicioso lo que preparaba. Minnie amaba las calabazas, aunque su fruta favorita era la fresa, pero la calabaza era la fruta que le gustaba en cada comida. Me causaba gracia que el edificio andante no fuera tan perfecto para ella.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar?

Le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué me prepararás?

\- Mi especialidad

\- Ummm… - Minnie me miró sonriente – Fideos estilo Kyuhyun

\- Los únicos e inigualables

Reí yo.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó ella – De paso que repasamos esa escena del beso

Me detuve abruptamente y la miré boquiabierto.

\- Conejo, no te voy a besar

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, terminando su pastel – Tenemos que hacerlo

\- Es que…

\- Solo imagínate que soy otra persona – me sugirió, aunque no quería hacerlo – Imagínate que soy alguien que te gusta

\- Eso no será muy difícil

Admití, aunque ella no podía saberlo.

\- ¡Excelente!

\- Pero no ensayaré esa escena en mi casa, es incómodo

\- Pero tu casa es prácticamente la mía

Minnie hizo un puchero y yo sonreí.

\- Henry estará ahí, nos molestará mucho

\- Bueno…

Terminó aceptando ella. Fuimos a mi casa y me dispuse a prepararle los fideos. Yo no era un gran cocinero, la verdad es que detestaba hacerlo, pero cuando se trataba de Sungmin, me encantaba hacerlo. Quería siempre poder hacerlo bien por ella, para que me sonría, aunque ella me sonreiría así estuviera incomible lo que prepare.

En la noche, después de que hicimos las tareas, Minnie volvió a su casa. Miraba el techo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho, pues tendría que verla de nuevo con Zhou Mi ¿Es que ella no podía ver acaso lo enamorado que estaba? ¿Qué no veía que yo lo único que quería era matar a Zhou Mi y enterrarlo para que nunca nadie más vuelva a posar sus labios en ella? ¿Era mucho sentimiento proveniente de un niño de trece años? Para nada, yo no era muy joven para poder sentir con tanta intensidad.

El día siguiente se fue corriendo, los ensayos de la obra eran cada vez más largos, pues faltaba poco para el estreno de la obra. Las escenas donde tenía que besar a Sungmin se me hacían muy difíciles, aunque realmente no la besaba, pero el día de la obra sí tendría que hacerlo y eso me ponía nervioso. En verdad quería besarla, pero no así, no en una obra y a ella gustándole Zhou Mi.

Los días siguieron pasando y Minnie y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos debido a la obra; esto, según ella, traía problemas a su reciente relación, pues no podía ver a Zhou Mi. Eso me traía sin cuidado, pero ella realmente se veía afectada por no estar _"en buenos términos" _con él. Odiaba verla triste, pero no podía hacer nada.

\- Él está enojado conmigo – me decía ella, sentada a mi lado en la hora del recreo, no habíamos salido del aula por repasar los diálogos – Y tiene toda la razón en enojarse

\- Claro que no Conejo – ella me miró confundida – Estás haciendo algo que te gusta, él debería entender eso

\- Pero…

\- Que Zhou Mi sea tu novio, no quiere decir que puede controlar lo que haces – ella asintió – Tú debes de seguir siendo Sungmin, la niña rara de la clase que le gusta mucho la música y el teatro

\- ¿Me dijiste rara?

Preguntó, soltando una risita.

\- Sabes que lo eres Minnie

Reí y ella me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

\- Eres malo oppa – rió ella – Me has subido el ánimo

\- Soy tu oppa, de eso me encargo yo – ella sonrió – Ya no estés triste – extendí mis brazos y ella me abrazó – Te quiero Conejo…

\- Yo también Lobito

\- Minnie…

Ahí estaba Zhou Mi, mirándonos. A pesar de que teníamos solo trece años, temas como los celos y peleas eran muy normales. Zhou Mi me miró se veía enfadado. Minnie se separó de mí y caminó hacia él; Zhou Mi le tomó de la mano y juntos se fueron del salón de clases.

Esa tarde en el ensayo, Zhou Mi se quedó a vernos. Con él ahí, ahora era Minnie la que no podía hacer las escenas de besos, y eso molestaba a la profesora, pero Minnie no hacia nada. Después de un exhaustivo ensayo, volvimos a nuestras casas.

\- Mira mi gorro – me pidió Minnie, mostrándome su gorro de panda y colocándoselo en la cabeza - ¿Me queda bien?

\- Te verías mejor sin el

Dijo Zhou Mi, quien cargaba las cosas de Minnie.

\- Pero…

Minnie se veía desanimada.

\- A Minnie le encantan los gorros – dije, mirando a Zhou Mi, quien me fulminaba con la mirada – Déjale usar algo que le gusta

\- Oppa…

Miré a Minnie.

\- ¡Cierto! – recordé de pronto y empecé a buscar en mi mochila – Toma Minnie, los hizo mi omma

\- ¡Que rico! – exclamó ella - ¡De fresa!

\- Su fruta favorita es la fresa

Le dije a Zhou Mi y este se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sabes mucho de Sungmin

Dijo y yo asentí.

\- Es mi Conejo, la conozco desde siempre, es obvio que la conozco

\- Chicos…

Empezó a decir Sungmin.

\- Ten cuidado Cho – Zhou Mi se paró delante de mí, me llevaba unos centímetros de diferencia – Recuerda que ella es mi novia

\- Es mi mejor amiga - me le enfrenté, no me importaba si me golpeaba, lo golpearía dos veces más – Tú más bien recuérdalo

\- Chicos…

\- Ella sigue siendo mi novia – él me miró fijamente – Recuerda que es a mí a quien quiere

Lo miré fijamente, él tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro ¿Es que acaso él sabía algo sobre mis sentimientos por Sungmin? Él nos conocía a ambos desde siempre, debió haber sido un espectador meticuloso. Me puse a pensar en Eunhyuk y sus constantes bromas sobre Minnie y yo, incluso me puse a pensar en Seo y sus celos ¿Es que era tan evidente? Y si lo era ¿Por qué Minnie no se daba cuenta?

\- Zhou Mi, ya basta

Pidió Minnie, tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo unos pasos más adelante.

\- ¿De qué sirve que sea tu novia si no conoces nada de ella? – pregunté – Has estudiado a nuestro lado por toda una vida y no eres capaz de recordar si quiera sus colores favoritos

\- Kyuhyun…

Minnie me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero el monstruo en mi interior no me dejaba cerrar la boca.

\- Es el rosa, su color favorito es el rosa

Contestó el edificio andante.

\- El rosa, el negro, el blanco y el amarillo – contesté y Zhou Mi abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta – Siempre dice que le gustaría teñirse el cabello de rubio

\- Kyuhyun…

Minnie me miró con seriedad, pero el monstruo en mi interior era imparable.

\- Además de las calabazas, le gusta mucho las hamburguesas – empecé a decir – A ti ni siquiera te gustan las calabazas y ella ama comerlas en cada comida – Zhou Mi me fulminaba con la mirada, y de poder lanzar acido a través de ellos, yo ya estaría en la sala de emergencias - ¿Sabes cuál es su día favorito? – le pregunté – Es el viernes, porque es el último día de clases, lo cual es una contradicción total porque ella ama aprender. Su súper héroe favorito es Spider Man, tiene un Spider Man rosa en su habitación y no sé cómo lo consiguió ¿Has entrado si quiera en su habitación? Todo es rosa, y lleno de Conejos, y duerme con un camisón rosa de _"Doraemon" _y lo sé porque a veces me quedo a dormir en su habitación cuando me fastidia mucho estar bajo el mismo techo que mi dongsaeng

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Minnie.

\- Y lo peor de todas las cosas que haces mal – continué diciendo – Es que ella es anémica y nunca te veo preocupado porque ella coma bien, cosa que yo sí hago porque…

No pude decir nada más, pues Zhou Mi, el gentil Zhou Mi, que no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca, el chico sonrisas, edificio andante sonriente, me había propinado un puñetazo en la quijada. Caí al suelo, rapándome el brazo y escupiendo sangre. Miré a Zhou Mi con odio, odiaba a ese maldito edificio andante.

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Minnie, agachándose junto a mí.

\- Ve con él Minnie

Le pedí.

\- Oppa…

\- ¡Ve con él!

Grité y ella se levantó. Zhou Mi tomó su mano y continuaron el trayecto a casa. Me levanté y sacudí mi ropa, mi camisa de la escuela se estaba llenando de sangre y mi brazo tenía un rapón, la cara me dolía mucho. Vi a lo lejos a Minnie, ella caminaba de espaldas siendo jalada por Zhou Mi, yo continué mi camino con la mirada gacha.

La mañana de sábado amaneció fría, era diciembre y eso era normal. Quería llamar a Minnie, preguntarle cómo estaba, pero había algo que me detenía. No era miedo, era el recuerdo de su mirada de fuego que me dedicaba mientras era arrastrada por Zhou Mi. Minnie era normalmente tranquila y adorable, pero cuando se le metían sus demonios, era más temible que la bomba atómica.

El fin de semana pasó sin novedad alguna. No había visto a Minnie en dos días, eran como siglos para nosotros dos, pues siempre estábamos juntos. Ya en la noche, no quería ver a nadie. Mamá se había ido con Leeteuk, de compras; papá y Siwon se habían ido a la oficina a revisar unos inconvenientes de última hora, y Henry estaba en su habitación. En momentos como estos es que Minnie me hacía falta, pues hacía que no me sintiera solo. El timbre sonó y Henry corrió a abrir la puerta; por ser el maknae debía de protegerlo; y abrir la puerta, para un niño de su edad no estaba bien, pero me sentía tan mal que no quería proteger a mi dongsaeng.

\- ¡Minnie!

Escuché que él gritaba y yo al instante me erguí, sentándome en mi cama.

\- Hola Henry… - escuché que decía ella - ¿Kyuhyun?

\- Está encerrado en su habitación desde que llegó – contestó él, entonces escuché pasos – Parece japonés, se volvió hikikomori

\- Ay Henry… las cosas que dices – entonces el picaporte de mi puerta fue girado – Hola Kyuhyun…

¿Me había llamado por mi nombre? No me había dicho Kyuhyunie, ni oppa, ni Lobito, esa era una mala señal. Maldije a la bestia que tenía en mi interior, a mi malvado yo, al Evil Kyu. Miré a Sungmin, ella no sonreía, cosa muy rara en ella, y sostenía en su mano el libreto de la obra.

\- Hola Sungmin… - saludé - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

\- Quería verte – miré su rostro, ella se veía seria – No te he visto en todo el fin de semana y somos vecinos

\- Podías haber esperado hasta el lunes

\- No quería… - Minnie se acercó a mi cama y se sentó, como tantas otras veces – Tú me conoces muy bien

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

Pregunté, mirando el techo.

\- Que me he dado cuenta de que no hay persona en el mundo que me conozca tan bien como tú – la miré sin entender - ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de saber tantas cosas sobre mí? – preguntó, recostándose a mi lado – Zhou Mi siempre olvida el nombre de mi chocolate favorito – miré el techo de nuevo, no quería escuchar a Minnie hablar del edificio con patas - ¿Cómo una persona que me conoce desde los cinco años, no puede conocerme?

\- Porque solo le gustaba lo que veía – contesté – Pero no se tomó la molestia de explorar más allá de tu apariencia

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy bonita?

Me paralicé al instante y la miré.

\- Mmm… - me sentía nervioso, no podía decirle algo así a Minnie – Le gustas a muchos chicos de la clase

\- ¿En serio?

Preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Sí…

Mascullé, pues no era algo que me agradara.

\- Interesante… - sonreí al oír esa palabra, pues todo en ella era interesante – Ahora responde mi pregunta – la miré de nuevo - ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de saber tantas cosas sobre mí?

\- Porque somos mejores amigos desde los cuatro años – contesté – Porque hemos estado juntos todos los días desde aquella tarde en el parque al lado de la _"SM Entertainment"_ – la miré de nuevo – Porque a diferencia de otros, yo miré primero tu interior, y me gustó la verdadera Sungmin, no la cara de Conejo que eres por fuera

\- Oppa…

Minnie me miraba confundida.

\- Porque para mí el amor es amistad – Minnie abrió mucho los ojos – Porque quiero mucho a esta estresante y desesperante niña rosa

\- Oppa…

Rió ella.

\- Te quiero mucho Minnie – confesé, aunque dudaba mucho que ella pudiera entender la profundidad de mis palabras – Por eso es que soy capaz de saber tantas cosas sobre ti

\- Oppa… - Minnie sonrió – Desearía que Zhou Mi dijera algo parecido – miré de nuevo el techo, Minnie se estaba volviendo una experta inconsciente en derrumbar mi corazón – Es raro oírte decir esas cosas, tú no eres así oppa

\- Solo contigo me nace ser agradable

\- Entonces me conoces muy bien porque somos muy buenos amigos – dijo ella; la miré, ella miraba el techo - ¿Verdad?

\- Sí… así es, Minnie - contesté, mirando el techo – Porque somos los mejores amigos del mundo, porque somos ELF

\- Solo amigos…

Dijo ella lentamente.

\- Solo amigos…

Miré de nuevo el techo, esto era doloroso.

\- ¡Kyuhyunie! – ella se sentó y me obligó a hacer lo mismo – Hay que practicar la obra

\- Pero…

\- Las escenas de besos – me pidió - ¡Es este viernes la obra y somos incapaces de besarnos!

\- Esto será tan raro…

\- Pues entonces imagina que soy Seohyun y hazlo

\- No quiero imaginar que eres Seohyun – le dije – Si te beso, quiero pensar que te estoy besando a ti, de lo contrario no podré poner mi corazón en lo que haga

\- Oppa…

Miré a Minnie, ella se había sonrojado, así debía de verme yo también.

\- Comencemos… - le dije, tomando mi guion de la mesa de noche – _"Quieres que vaya a Inglaterra, recupere los diamantes que la reina supone que podrían estar en poder de Buckingham, sin olvidar que implica entrar en un bóveda vigilada y fortificada"_

_\- "La torre de Londres" - d_ijo ella, mirando su guion – _"Ya que la gente del cardenal piensa implicar al duque de Buckingham, es la elección más lógica"_

_\- "Luego regresar a Paris, con cada soldado, mercenario, asesino, caza recompensa, a ambos lados del canal para impedirme que vuelva" – _miré a Minnie, me sentía nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder – _"¿Me faltó algo?"_

_\- "Todo en cinco días"_

Ella me miró a los ojos. El guion nos lo sabíamos al derecho y al revés, así que solo podíamos mirarnos a los ojos. Me sentí flotar, aquellos ojos cafés me estaban hipnotizando, y mi corazón estaba latiendo por la anticipación.

\- _"Un pequeño detalle" – _dije – _"¿Algo más?" – _ella negó y mi corazón latió con más fuerza, se acercaba el momento – _"Bueno, solo te tengo una pregunta" – _Minnie lucía nerviosa, yo me sentía como gelatina, temblando – _"¿Por qué crees que haría algo así?"_

Y entonces nos miramos fijamente. Ella dejó su guion en la mesa de noche, sin quitarme los ojos de encima; se acercó a mí lentamente y yo tragué saliva; su respiración rozaba mi piel, mis ojos instintivamente los cerré y entonces pasó. Sus labios estaban posados sobre los míos, y yo sentía que volaba en una nube esponjosa y rosa; mi estómago era un revoltijo de bichos alados y mi corazón un potro salvaje. Me atreví a abrir los ojos, Minnie tenía los ojos cerrados. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y la acerqué más a mí, profundizando aquel inocente beso que ella me estaba dando. Besar a Minnie era todo lo que pensé que sería; sabía que volaría al sentirlos contra los míos, sabía que mi corazón estallaría solo para poder armarse de nuevo pues necesitaba seguir intacto para seguir enamorado de esa extraña niña rosa.

\- ¡Cinco segundos! – gritó la voz de mi hermanito; Minnie y yo nos separamos al instante. Ella se levantó de mi cama y tomó su guion, luego se dirigió donde mi dongsaeng - ¿Cómo es que respiran?

\- Ya… ya me voy… - dijo Sungmin, mirándonos a Henry y a mí – Nos… nos vemos… - Minnie se veía muy alterada, movía constantemente las manos y miraba a cualquier parte menos hacia adelante, donde estaba yo – Nos vemos mañana Kyuhyun…

\- Sungmin…

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella.

\- Adiós…

Minnie corrió hacia la puerta de mi casa y se fue. Me quedé parado en medio de la sala sin saber qué pensar, y entonces se me vinieron tres frases a la cabeza: _"Acabo de besar a Minnie" "Minnie ha huido" "Tal vez a Minnie no le gusta besarme porque puede sentir que traiciona a Zhou Mi" _Y entonces llegué a una conclusión:_ "Minnie debe de estar enamorada de Zhou Mi"_

\- Feliz cumpleaños Sungmin… - dije, acariciando su rostro dormido – Te extraño mucho mi amor

\- Sabes una cosa… - me giré y vi a Heechul, sosteniendo un tarro de helado – Siempre creí que no valorabas a Minnie – bajé la mirada, pues ella era experta en hacerme sentir mal – Pero ahora, que te veo tan… desolado – miré a mi cuñada, era una de las pocas veces que me decía algo bueno – Realmente amas mucho a mi hermana, y sé que la cuidarás muy bien – asentí – Es admirable cómo sobrellevas toda esta situación, porque yo no podría

\- Heechul…

\- Si me hubiera pasado a mí, aunque amo con locura a Siwon – ella bajó la mirada – Yo me hubiera dado por vencida, porque no soporto las cosas complicadas

\- Heechul…

\- En cambio tú… - ella de nuevo me miró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos – Estás todo el tiempo pendiente de Sungmin y no las has traicionado… salvo aquella vez – Heechul soltó una risita – Siempre te odié porque le dabas más tristezas a mi hermana que sonrisas

\- Lo lamento

\- Pero solo hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta de cuánto es que la amas – Heechul soltó una risita – Sobre todo porque al instante que haces algo malo, te arrepientes y te arrodillas ante ella, como hace tres meses…

\- ¿Podemos olvidar eso? – no era una pregunta, era una petición – Yo no hice nada con Seohyun, lo juro…

\- Intento confiar en ti…

\- Gracias Chula – la miré y sin poder creérmelo, le sonreí – Intentaré que tanto tú como Kangin logren confiar de nuevo en mí

\- Simplemente deja de hacer llorar a Minnie – me dijo ella – Ya ha derramado muchas lágrimas por ti


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

\- ¡Appa, deja eso! – le gritaba Heechul a Kangin - ¿Por qué los hombres serán tan inútiles para las decoraciones?

\- No sé Chula, no sé – decía Leeteuk a su hija - ¡Kangin, en serio, deja de meter tus manos en las decoraciones!

\- Lo siento, lo siento

Se disculpaba Kangin con sus dos manipuladoras mujeres. Heechul y Leeteuk, junto con mi mamá, estaban acomodando mi casa para dar una pequeña reunión por el cumpleaños de Minnie y por la llegada del nuevo bebé. Ella cumplía veintitrés años y estaba estrenando un vestido rosa, con un collar de Conejo que le había comprado.

\- Taemin, esos cupcakes te quedaron divinos

Dijo mi suegra.

\- Ay, gracias

Dijo mi mamá, dejándolos en la mesa.

\- Omma… - Henry apareció, sosteniendo el mando de mi wii - ¿Cuándo vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre?

\- Ve con tu hermano a comer fuera

Le sugirió mamá.

\- ¿Cuál de mis hyung? – preguntó Henry - ¿El que no se quiere despegar de su novia o el que está quieto a la espera de que su novia le ordene hacer algo?

\- Yo no hago eso

Siwon se cruzó de brazos y papá rió.

\- Sí lo haces

Se burló.

\- Minho, no te burles de tu hijo

\- Lo siento amor…

\- Al pareces todos los hombres Cho se dejan manipular por sus mujeres

Se burló Kangin.

\- Tú no hables Kangin

Le advirtió Leeteuk y mi suegro se quedó callado al instante.

\- Yo no me dejo manipular por ninguna chica

Henry se cruzó de brazos, mirándonos a todos con superioridad.

\- ¿Qué me dices de Amber? – preguntó Siwon riendo – Siempre haces lo que te ordena

\- Eso es diferente – contestó Henry – Yo la obedezco porque de lo contrario me golpea

\- Igual yo con Siwon

Rió Heechul.

\- Las cachetadas de la Chula duelen mucho

\- Son solo cuando te las mereces amor – rió mi cuñada - ¡Appa, no te comas la comida!

\- Lo siento Rella, lo siento

Se disculpaba una y otra vez, Kangin. Todos reímos. Minnie jugaba con Sunny a las muñecas, su vientre estaba muy grande, ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo. Me ponía nervioso el pensar en el día que Minnie diera a luz ¿Qué pasaría si ella no recuperaba la consciencia para entonces? Minnie no seguía progresando y eso me ponía nervioso.

\- ¡Omma, el letrero de _"Baby Shower" _es azul! – Heechul miró a su padre - ¡Seguirás rodeado de mujeres y que compres un letrero azul no cambiará el hecho de que tendrás otra nieta!

\- Déjame soñar…

Se quejó Kangin.

\- Compré uno rosa también, solo por si acaso – le dijo Leeteuk a su hija – Ponlo al lado del letrero de _"Feliz Cumpleaños"_

\- Me da tanta envidia que mi hermanita, con veintitrés años, vaya a tener su segunda hija y yo aún ni me caso, y tengo veintiocho – la Chula miró a mi hyung - ¡Se me va a ir el tren y lo lamentarás!

\- ¡Pero estamos comprometidos!

Le recordó Siwon a su novia.

\- Si… - Heechul bajó la mirada – Tantas cosas que pasaron no me dejaron planear mi boda

\- Chula…

Siwon se levantó y abrazó a mi cuñada.

\- No me malinterpreten – Heechul rió – Normalmente soy egoísta y presumida, pero amo a Sungmin mucho, y no quiero que mi dama de honor esté ausente ese día – Heechul corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó – Quiero que estés bien y solo así podré casarme, no importa si tengo cincuenta años para entonces

\- Heechul…

Siwon se volvió a acercar a mi cuñada, pero ella negó con la cabeza, continuando con su abrazo hacia Sungmin. A pesar del dolor que rodeaba a todos por el estado de Sungmin, también nos había servido para unirnos más. Heechul soltó a Minnie y luego se fue corriendo al baño, a ella no le gustaba que la vieran llorar. Miré a Minnie, y como en los viejos tiempo, cuando me quedaba minutos viéndola, ella volteó. Minnie abrazó a su Conejo y su expresión de miedo se hizo presente.

Ya en la noche vinieron nuestros amigos, los ELF originales. Ryewook, Yesung, Donghae y Eunhyuk vinieron con regalos para Minnie y para la nueva bebé. También vinieron Hangeng y Shindong, y, aunque solo vino a dejar el regalo, Kibum. Mis antiguos compañeros de clases llegaron, personas que no veía desde hacía mucho, todos estaban ahí. Las TTS también habían llegado, solo que sin Seohyun, y eso estaba bien para mí.

\- ¡Minnie se ve increíble con su embarazo!

Escuché que decía Yuri.

\- ¡Kyuhyun, felicidades! – dijo Hyeyeon – Serás un buen appa

\- Las chicas solo dicen _"Felicidades" "Serás un buen papá" "Que lindos se ven juntos" – _empezó a decir Sehun – Yo solo puedo decir: _"¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarte por el segundo bebé tan joven?"_

\- Dos hijas, no perdiste el tiempo

Bromeó Nickhyun.

\- Quien lo diría, con Sungmin

Dijo, para mi mala suerte, Zhou Mi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunté.

\- Kangin me invitó

Miré a mi suegro, algunas manías de él no cambiaban.

\- Pues disfruta del _"Baby Shower" _en honor de MI SEGUNDA HIJA – lo miré, él se veía tranquilo – Y del cumpleaños de MI NOVIA

\- Así lo haré

Dijo el edificio andante, yendo hacia la mesa de bocaditos.

\- Tu rivalidad con él sigue – rió Eunhyuk – Deberías calmarte, tú eres el que engendró hijas con Sungmin, no él

\- ¡Cállate Hyuk!

Le pedí, sintiéndome avergonzado por sus palabras. La velada transcurrió tranquila, todos parecían divertirse, incluyendo Minnie. La música comenzó y todos empezaron a bailar en medio de mi gran sala. Miré a Minnie, no me le había acercado en todo el día, pues su reacción ante el beso que le había dado me lo impedía; caminé hacia ella lentamente. Minnie abrazó su Conejo de felpa y se protegió el rostro. Me senté a su lado y ella de nuevo puso a su Conejo como una pared entre los dos.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

Pregunté, pero Minnie seguía poniendo su Conejo como bloqueo.

\- Minnie…

\- Vamos Conejo… - intenté quitarle su Conejo, pero ella ponía resistencia – No te voy a hacer nada malo

\- Minnie…

\- Conejo…

Intenté de nuevo quitarle su Conejo.

-¡No!

Gritó ella, golpeándome con su peluche. Todos nos miraron y entonces Zhou Mi se le acercó. Él le extendió la mano y ella se la tomó sonriente, levantándose de su silla con dificultad. La música seguía y delante de mí estaban ellos dos bailando lentamente.

La semana había sido muy extraña, demasiado. El lunes Minnie no se sentó conmigo, se fue de frente donde Zhou Mi y no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, solo cuando estuvimos ensayando, y eso, lo único que me decía era sus diálogos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al día siguiente lo mismo, Minnie no me miraba, no hablaba conmigo ni nada parecido, solo andaba con Zhou Mi. La feliz pareja sin embargo, no se veían tan felices, los veías juntos pero parecía que algo había cambiado, pues ninguno sonreía como antes ¿Qué habrá pasado?

El miércoles no fue la excepción, y los rumores sobre que Kyuhyun y Sungmin habían tenido otra pelea empezaron a surgir. Las personas ya habían notado que ella y yo no nos hablábamos, y que algo había pasado, pero… ¡Yo no sabía qué había pasado!

\- ¿Se volvieron a pelear?

Preguntó Yesung en el recreo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué fue? – preguntó Hyuk - ¿Volviste a insultar a Zhou Mi?

\- ¿Encontraste a Minnie con algún otro _"Mejor amigo"_?

\- ¡No! – protesté – Nada de eso – les aseguré – La verdad es que ni yo mismo sé que hice para que ella deje de hablarme

\- De seguro Zhou Mi le dijo que deje de ser tu amiga

Sugirió Yesung y yo lo miré.

\- ¡Minnie no haría eso! – miré a Minnie, que estaba sentada en una banca con Zhou Mi, ambos conversando quedamente – Minnie prometió que no lo haría

\- Piénsalo Kyuhyun – me dijo Eunhyuk – Tú no le agradas a él porque sabe que te gusta Sungmin

\- ¡A mí no me gusta Sungmin!

\- Claro y yo no me casaré con Donghae cuando tengamos veinticinco

\- Tal vez no te cases con ella

\- ¡Calla! – me pidió – Solo piénsalo, es una posibilidad

\- Da igual – les dije, mirándolos – Minnie me prometió que no lo haría

\- Pero tú ya lo hiciste una vez, por Seohyun – me recordó Yesung – Nada la detiene a Sungmin de hacer lo mismo

\- Yo no dejé de hablarle por Seohyun – les recordé – Simplemente fue porque… - sentí que la sangre viajaba a mi rostro; a diferencia de mis enamorados amigos, yo no podía hablar de mis sentimientos tan abiertamente – Porque sí y ya…

\- Aja… - fue lo único que dijo Hyuk – Como digo, tal vez Zhou Mi le dijo que ya no sea tu amiga

\- No creo que Minnie haya aceptado eso

Minnie no podía haber aceptado eso ¿O sí? Ella había prometido que pasara lo que pasara, siempre seguiríamos siendo amigos, sin importar que el novio del otro sea un loco celoso psicópata ¿Entonces qué pasaba?

El jueves llegó y Minnie seguía igual, sin hablarme y/o mirarme. La fui a buscar a su casa para irnos juntos a la escuela pero Leeteuk dijo que Zhou Mi ya había ido a recogerla ¿Es que ese edificio con patas madrugaba? ¿Acampaba en el jardín de Minnie? En clases ella se veía muy distante de todos, incluso de Zhou Mi. Pero de todas formas ese par seguía juntos en todas partes, era muy raro ver a Minnie con sus amigas, solo andaba con Zhou Mi, hablando en susurros ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

\- ¡Minnie!

Corrí hacia ella cuando la vi sola, yendo al baño.

\- Kyuhyun…

Ella me miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No lo sé…

\- ¿Qué sucede Minnie? – pregunté - ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?

\- Es que… - miró hacia atrás, ahí estaba Zhou Mi – Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas

Fue lo único que dijo, entrando en el baño. Vi como Zhou Mi se daba media vuelta y avanzaba unos pasos, yo corrí hacia él. Si algo estaba haciendo él, pues quería saberlo ya, y matarlo.

\- ¡Ey! - grité, haciendo que todos voltearan - ¡Zhou Mi!

\- ¿Qué quieres Cho?

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Sungmin? – pregunté - ¡A estado distante todo la semana y quiero saber por qué!

\- Lo sabrás a su tiempo – fue lo único que dijo – Si me disculpas…

\- ¡No, no te disculpo! – tomé a Zhou Mi del brazo e impedí que siguiera avanzando - ¡Sungmin nunca está lejos de mí y no dejaré que la alejes de mí!

\- Cho…

Zhou Mi me miró fijamente. No había enojo en su mirada, que era lo usual, tampoco era sorpresa, era algo que no sabía cómo nombrar, pero estaba ahí. No se veía feliz, se veía afligido, como yo cuando me enteré que a Sungmin le gustaba él ¿De qué se habría enterado él?

\- Sungmin es mi Conejo, no el tuyo…

\- Eso lo dejaste muy claro hace tres años

Fue lo único que dijo Zhou Mi, continuando su camino. Me quedé parado en el pasillo sin saber qué demonios había pasado ¿Qué era todo esto? ¡No entiendo ni mierda! ¡Me desespera no saber qué pasa! ¡Quiero saber qué pasa y lo quiero saber ya! Esa familiar sensación volvió a mí, extrañaba a Minnie y tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo.

Volví a mi casa sintiéndome muy afligido. Quería a Minnie y la quería ahora, pero ella tenía que aclarar algunas cosas ¿Qué cosas tenía que aclarar? ¡Todo esto es tan frustrante! Entré en mi casa y saludé a mi hyung, quien estaba estudiando en la sala.

\- Hola…

Saludó él.

\- Hola hyung…

Dije, dejando caer mi mochila en el suelo y recostándome en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó – Últimamente te veo apagado

\- No soy un foco – bromeé, mi hyung se levantó y caminó hacia mí – No es nada, vuelve a tus libros

\- Eres mi dongsaeng, me preocupo por ti

\- ¡¿Y por mí?!

Gritó Henry desde alguna parte de la casa.

\- ¡Por ti también! – gritó Siwon - ¡Eres el maknae!

\- ¡En tú cara Kyuhyun hyung!

Se burló Henry y yo fruncí el ceño.

\- Es un niño…

\- Lo quiero bien muerto a ese niño

Me crucé de brazos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kyuhyun?

\- Nada hyung… - le contesté – Es solo…

\- ¿Sungmin? – asentí - ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que esperar para que Heechul me aceptara como su novio?

\- ¿No lo son desde los diez años?

\- No – contestó Siwon sonriendo, colocando mi cabeza en su regazo – Ella era tan…

\- ¿Mala? ¿Histérica? ¿Mandona? ¿Arrogante? ¿Presumida? ¿Caprichosa?

\- Kyu…

\- Lo siento

\- Ella era todo eso y más – rió Siwon – Pero tenía algo que me gustaba, algo que hacía que no pudiera evitar mirarla todo el día, como lo que te sucede con Sungmin – sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro, todo mundo sabía que me gustaba Sungmin, menos Sungmin – Pero ella solo me veía como su amigo, es más ella era y sigue siéndolo pero en menor medida – alcé una ceja, ya sabía lo que iba a decir – Muy coqueta – reí, pues era cierto – Ella sabía que me gustaba y le gustaba jugar con ello, como cuando besó a Jungmo delante de mí, solo por fastidiarme – ambos reímos – Pero fui paciente, la dejé hacer y entonces… me harté – miré sin entender a mi hyung – Si ella no podía verme como nada más que su amigo y seguía burlándose de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pues bien – me senté para poder ver a mi hyung, él sonreía – Entonces me alejé y fue ella quien vino después – Siwon me miró – Y después de tres años seguimos juntos

\- Yo siempre creí que estaban juntos desde los diez y que ya tenían nueve años de noviazgo

\- No – rió Siwon – Nos hicimos novios a los dieciséis y ahora que tenemos diecinueve y estamos en la universidad, seguimos juntos

\- Yo tengo trece

\- Y Henry siete – dijo Siwon – Aún eres joven para esas cosas Kyuhyun, sin embargo, tú y Minnie se conocen de siempre, igual que Heechul y yo – asentí – Y al ser hermanas supongo que ambas tienen esa _"Algo" _que hace que no puedas evitar enamorarte

\- Detesto ese _"Algo"_

Me crucé de brazos, en verdad detestaba ese algo.

\- Y yo igual a tu edad – rió mi hyung – Lo que intento decir es que… deberías alejarte un poco de ella

\- Pero no quiero

\- Si lo haces, y te viene a buscar, entonces sabrás que siente lo mismo

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? – pregunté – ¡Ella tiene novio!

\- Y Heechul estaba de novia con Hangeng – me dijo y yo abrí mucho los ojos, pues no sabía que la Chula hubiera tenido otro novio que no sea Siwon – Pero resulta que sus sentimientos hacia mí eran más grandes que sus disque sentimientos hacia el chino ese

\- Algún día Hangeng será el representante de alguien muy famoso, sabe muy bien qué hacer

\- No hablemos del chino ese – me pidió Siwon y yo reí – Me estresa – reí – Pero debo de reconocer que es buena persona

\- A mí me agrada, hasta lo considero un amigo

\- Kyuhyun…

Miré a mi hyung y me empecé a reír.

\- Lo siento – dejé de reír - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sungmin será igual que Heechul? – pregunté – Son hermanas, pero no creo que tengan la misma forma de pensar o enamorarse

\- Lo sé porque…al parecer es un común denominador entre esas mujeres – dijo Siwon y yo lo miré confundido – Heechul me contó la historia de sus padres

\- Ojalá no tengan otra hija y Henry se enamore de ella – dije y Siwon rió – Pobre Henry

\- ¡¿Por qué soy pobre?! – peguntó Henry - ¡Creí que teníamos mucho dinero!

\- ¡Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas!

Le ordené y entonces se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia la sala.

\- No, porque me siento solito

Dijo Henry, haciendo un puchero.

\- Ven Henry…

Le pidió Siwon al pequeño, este corrió hacia nosotros y se sentó en el sofá, en medio de nosotros dos.

\- Te hemos dejado descuidado por mucho tiempo

\- Sí

Se quejó él.

\- Lo lamento pequeño

Le dije a mi dongsaeng, abrazándolo.

\- Hyung… - miré a Henry – Yo sé que a Minnie le gustas también

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pone cara de tonta cuando te mira, la misma cara que pones tú cuando la miras

\- Aish este niños, no me hables así, respeta a tu hyung

Reí. Siwon se levantó y cocinó la cena, yo me quedé en el sofá pensando en lo que Siwon y Henry habían dicho ¿Debía de alejarme un poco de Sungmin? No, definitivamente no, eso no funcionaba bien nunca, siempre terminábamos llorando, aunque nos reconciliábamos, pero con Zhou Mi de por medio, tal vez eso no ocurra esta vez ¿Pero y si lo que Henry decía era verdad? No podía tomarme las palabras de Henry en serio, después de todo él solo tenía siete años. Pero en la historia de Siwon, Heechul ya sabía que mi hyung estaba enamorado de ella ¿Tendría que ser valiente y confesarle mis sentimientos a Sungmin? ¿Y si no terminábamos siendo amigos como Heechul y Siwon cuando ella lo rechazó? ¿Y si todo se volvía incómodo entre nosotros? ¿Y si nunca volvíamos a ser amigos? Esa era la principal razón cuando intenté con todas mis fuerzas evitar enamorarme de Sungmin, porque prefería mil veces no ser correspondido a perder a mi Conejo rosa.

El viernes por fin llegó, el día de la obra, y toda la escuela estaba emocionada. Todo el elenco y los músicos estábamos almorzando en el auditorio, pues no íbamos a regresar a casa. Habíamos tenido un último ensayo y la mayoría, los sunbae, estaban tranquilos, los hubae estábamos algo nerviosos, sobre todo yo que era el protagonista.

Minnie seguía distante conmigo y eso me preocupaba, sobre todo para las escenas de amor, no quería que salieran mal como aquella vez en los ensayos. La miraba cada tanto, ella comía tranquilamente, leyendo su guion. No podía dejar de mirarla, su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros, su uniforme le quedaba muy bien y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Entonces, como en otras ocasiones cuando me le quedaba viendo por largo rato, ella volteó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más y entonces volvió a girarse ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- Bueno mis niños, un último ensayo y entonces nos iremos a los camerinos

Dijo la maestra. Y así lo hicimos, empezamos con el último ensayo de la obra ( watch?v=prhdTejTmWA) Después de eso nos fuimos a los camerinos. Me estaba poniendo mi disfraz para la primera escena. Me miré al espejo, estaba sudando de los nervios. Me limpié el rostro y apliqué el maquillaje como me habían enseñado. Me coloqué mi sombrero y coloqué mi florete[1] en mi cinturón, entonces tocaron la puerta. Caminé hacia ella y la abrí, era Sungmin con un vestido rosa y capa celeste, su cabello se lo habían ondulado y tenía un lazo rosa para adornarlo, se veía preciosa.

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

Me preguntó.

\- Muy bonita

Contesté sin poder contenerme.

\- ¿Sabes qué deseo ahora?

\- ¿Un dulce para calmar los nervios?

Pregunté y ella sonrió.

\- Me conoces muy bien, Lobito

\- Lo sé – dije - ¿Tu sabes lo que yo quiero?

\- ¿Qué te abrace?

Preguntó y yo abrí mucho los ojos, pues eso era justo lo que quería.

\- Hace mucho que no lo haces – contesté – Ya no te enganchas a mi brazo, mi brazo izquierdo te extraña

\- Kyuhyun… - la miré – Ven…

Ella extendió los brazos y yo avancé hacia ella; Minnie me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y yo la apreté contra mí.

\- Minnie…

\- Umm…

\- Tú también me conoces mejor que nadie

\- Es porque te quiero

Dijo ella y yo sonreí, a pesar de que sabía que no significaba lo mismo.

\- Yo también te quiero Conejo

\- ¿En serio?

Preguntó ella, separándose de mí.

\- Sí – contesté, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pues eran dos significados diferentes para una misma frase – Mucho

\- ¿En serio?

Ella me miraba fijamente, sus ojos maquillados brillaban ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

\- Somos ELF al fin y al cabo

\- Oh…

Minnie miró el suelo y luego me miró a mí, en sus ojos había…

\- ¿Por qué lloras Minnie?

\- No es nadad – contestó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas – Es que… peleé con Zhou Mi

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque…

\- ¡A escenas!

Nos dijo la profesora, abriendo la puerta y haciéndonos sobresaltar. Miré a Minnie, ella se limpiaba el rostro con la tela de su capa. Luego sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado, me extendió su mano y juntos salimos de los camerinos.

Me sentía nervioso, me sentía ansioso, pero estaba decidido, lo haría. El telón se abrió y el primer musical comenzó. Luego salí y me enfrenté a los mosqueteros que por error fastidié. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, no había desafinado en ninguna parte y no se me había olvidado nada. Entonces el pueblo me pisoteó y Sungmin vino en mi rescate. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, aquí venía nuestra primera escena de beso.

Comencé a cantar y luego Sungmin también. Mi corazón empezó a latir, y entonces el mundo desapareció, solo podía ver a Sungmin cantar. Ella dijo su dialogo y entonces, nos besamos. De nuevo sentí ese cosquilleo en mi interior; no me importaba si era solo una obra de teatro, por lo menos podía besarla. Nos separamos y continué con mi parte, al verla noté que ella de nuevo tenía los ojos llorosos, pero de todas formas cantó bien ¿Tan grave había sido su pelea con Zhou Mi? Entonces nos besamos de nuevo y la escena terminó ( watch?v=ID34a-zJXZA) Todos aplaudieron y yo me sentí feliz, esto era definitivamente a lo que me dedicaré cuando sea mayor, o lo más antes posible.

Luego siguió la escena donde actúo como tonto enamorado ( watch?v=zw_PMPo3MCo) No se me hacía muy difícil, pues realmente era un tonto enamorado, pero no de Constance, sino por Sungmin. La escena de nuevo nos salió perfecta, incluyendo la parte en la que la cargo y doy vueltas, en los ensayos normalmente se me caía. De nuevo las personas aplaudían, mi familia y amigos aplaudía y todo el alumnado también, definitivamente, cantar enfrente de muchas personas, eso era lo que quería.

El telón se cerró de nuevo y volvimos a nuestros camerinos. Yo me estaba retocando el maquillaje cuando de nuevo tocaron mi puerta. Sungmin entró y yo me le quedé viendo.

\- Kyuhyun…

\- No me digas Kyuhyun – le pedí – Se siente como si estuvieras enojada conmigo

\- Pero no lo estoy

\- Pero es extraño oírte decir mi nombre

La miré, luego volteé a verme en el espejo a seguir borrando el sudor de mi rostro.

\- Fue… muy bueno todo – dijo ella y yo asentí – Pero creo que no lo haré de nuevo

\- Yo sí – le dije – Es increíble lo poderoso que te sientes al cantar en frente de muchas personas

\- A mí no tanto – dijo ella – Con esto pongo punto final a mi carrera de actriz de teatro

\- No te rindas Conejo, lo lograrás, lo estás haciendo bien

\- Oppa…

\- Vamos, ya es hora

\- Oppa, te quiero decir algo…

\- Dime

Me levanté y me le acerqué.

\- La escena que sigue es emotiva

\- Lo sé

Dije, mirándola fijamente, se veía muy bonita con su vestido rosa.

\- Oppa…

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Solo somos amigos verdad?

La miré sin entender, a qué iba su pregunta. Sentí que la sangre se me congelaba, y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda ¿Ella sabía lo que sentía? ¿Se había dado cuenta ya? Y si me hacía esa pregunta… ¿Era porque no quería que yo estuviera enamorado de ella? ¿Qué debía de hacer?

\- Sí Minnie, somos ELF, eso jamás cambiará, así esté casado con Seohyun y tú con Zhou Mi

\- ¿Te piensas casar con Seohyun?

Preguntó ella, mirándome fijamente, de nuevo sus ojos eran cristalinos.

\- O con quien venga – contesté, evitando ver sus ojos – Pero seré el padrino en tu boda

\- Sí oppa

Minnie sonrió, pero no se veía feliz.

\- Ya no estés así Conejo – le pedí – Se solucionará tu pelea con Zhou Mi

\- No lo creo…

Dijo ella.

\- Ven… - le dije, atrayéndola hacia mí y abrazándola – Vamos a hacer nuestra dichosa escena

\- Sí…

Dijo ella y entonces salimos hacia el escenario. Era una escena muy emotiva, en un bote y cantándonos el uno al otro ( watch?v=6Dxt_5eItos). Intenté que lo que Minnie me había dicho no me afectara, pero no lo pude evitar, y aún así hicimos una muy buena escena.

Minnie no sentía lo mismo que yo, eso era obvio. Enamorarme de mi mejor amiga fue un gran error, pero uno que no pude evitar ¿Ahora cómo me zafaba de esto? No me gustaba ninguna otra chica y Sungmin me gustaba mucho, en verdad estaba profunda y locamente enamorado de esa niña rosa que se asemejaba a un Conejo.

La última escena llegó, Minnie se veía hermosa con su otro vestido rosa. La escena del beso llegó, este tenía que ser más largo a los otros( watch?v=K2KV3pj7rpk) Mientras la besaba sentí algo húmedo y salado en mis labios; abrí un poco mis ojos y me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando ¿Por qué lloraba? Nos separamos y busqué con la mirada a Zhou Mi, él se veía triste. Miré a Sungmin y ella salió de escena. La obra terminó y entonces salimos todos a despedirnos. Miré a Sungmin, ella se veía triste. Volvimos a los camerinos y entonces nos cambiamos la ropa. Busqué a Minnie en su camerino, la puerta estaba trancada. Toqué la puerta y nadie me contestó, volví a hacerlo y obtuve el mismo resultado ¿Qué pasaba con Minnie? Pegué la oreja a la puerta y escuché sollozos ¡Minnie estaba llorando!

Salí corriendo de los camerinos y busqué entre la maraña de personas que salía del auditorio, a ese edificio andante. No fue difícil, alguien tan alto resaltaba, así que corrí hacia él. Lo tomé del brazo y lo hice girar a verme, él se veía igual de triste que Sungmin ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Kyuhyun…

\- Minnie está llorando – le dije – Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, arréglalo – le pedí – O te odiaré el resto de mi vida por permitir que llore

\- Kyuhyun… - Zhou Mi sonrió ¿Por qué sonreía? – No dejaré que siga llorando, aunque no soy quien debería secar sus lágrimas

Zhou Mi caminó hacia el auditorio, yo me quedé ahí parado ¿Qué había querido decir? ¡¿Por qué todo era confuso?! Continué ahí parado, debía de haber pasado una media hora, pues ya no había ni un alma en el pasillo y mi hyung estaba que hacía sonar constantemente mi teléfono.

Entonces los vi, él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sungmin y ella sonreía. Se debían de haber arreglado, todo debía de estar bien entre ellos de nuevo. Minnie me dedicó una mirada y luego siguió su camino con Zhou Mi.

Sentí una presión en mi pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que esto pasaría al pedir la ayuda de Zhou Mi, pero dolía mucho. Pensé en Minnie, en nuestra sagrada amistad, que últimamente no se sentía igual ¿Este era el fin? Esperaba que no. De cualquier forma, prefería no ser correspondido antes que perderla; y por los acontecimientos de hoy, si me hubiera confesado, definitivamente hubiera acabado con nuestra amistad.

* * *

[1] Espada de esgrima utilizada por los mosqueteros.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El tiempo siguió pasando y enero le dio el paso a febrero, y con eso, el temible noveno mes de Minnie, y su cesárea estaba programada para el seis de febrero. Todos estábamos nerviosos por la próxima llegada del bebé, y no por el hecho de tener un nuevo bebé en casa, sino porque Minnie no mejoraba. Kibum decía que nada podían hacer los doctores, pues no era algo que se pudiera curar con terapia o medicinas, era algo en lo que ella sola tendría que esforzarse y lograrlo. Eso me deprimía, pues no había garantía alguna de que pudiera recuperar a mi Conejo.

De nuevo en las noches maldecía las malas decisiones que tomé, pues por mi culpa Minnie estaba así. Por mi culpa traería al mundo a una niña que probablemente nunca conocerá a su madre y dejé a mi otra hija sin madre. Todo era mi culpa y aunque dijeran lo contrario, así era, por lo menos yo lo sentía así.

La mañana del tres de febrero llegó, mis padres no habían podido venir a saludarme pero me llamaron a primera hora para desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Henry y Siwon también me felicitaron, incluso Heechul lo hizo. En casa, Sunny me despertó saltando sobre mí, gritando _"¡Appa, es tu cumpleaños!" "¡Ya tienes veintitrés!"_ Leeteuk me cocinó algo especial por mi cumpleaños y Kangin también me felicitó, eso sí me pareció raro. Entre los tres me dieron mi regalo, una nueva consola de videojuegos ¡Un wii U! pero fue eclipsado al instante cuando Sunny me entregó un dibujo de ella y Sungmin entregándome un pastel, y con letras de colores que decían _"Feliz cumpleaños appa, Saranghae"_

Mi casa fue rodeada por un mar de azul zafiro perlado, eran mi club de fans, mis ELF que cantaban mis canciones y la tradicional canción de cumpleaños cada que me veían asomarme por la ventana. Todas me habían dejado algún regalo en la puerta de mi casa, yo solo sonreía, en verdad me sentía agradecido con ellas.

Ya en la noche, después de que mis amigos vinieran a desearme un feliz cumpleaños, todos estaban en sus habitaciones yendo a dormir. Sunny quería estar conmigo hasta que dieran las doce, pues decía que era el primer cumpleaños de su appa que podía celebrar con su appa; eso me conmovió. Estaba con Sunny en su cama, leyéndole un cuento y esperando a que den las doce para dar por finalizado mi cumpleaños, en verdad había sido un feliz cumpleaños, salvo por el estado de Minnie.

\- Appa… - Sunny soltó un bostezo – ¿Te divertiste hoy día?

\- Sí, mucho

Le contesté.

\- Yo igual – mi hija parpadeó varias veces, el sueño debía de estarla venciendo – Sobre todo cuando jugué con omma

\- ¿En serio?

Sonreí, arropando a Sunny.

\- Sí – dijo ella, abrazando su Conejo – Me gustaba las cosas que decía

\- ¿Minnie?

Pregunté, pues era lo único que decía.

\- No – contestó ella – Algo sobre un Conejo que comía mucho chocolate – Sunny soltó otro bostezo, yo la miré confundido – Era como sus antiguas historias – cerró los ojos – Era como si jugara las historias que me contaba de sus niñez…

\- ¿Minnie…?

\- Hace tiempo que juega conmigo…

Miré a Sunny sin entender qué era lo que quiso decir, pero ella se había quedado dormida. Me levanté de su cama, le di un beso en la frente y salí de su habitación, apagando las luces. Bajé las escaleras, Minnie dormía abrazada a su Conejo de felpa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me acerqué a ella, se veía tan bella y su prominente vientre subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Tomé su mano, ella no despertó y eso estaba bien, pues desde el beso ella no quería tenerme cerca, y lloraba y chillaba si lo hacía. Acaricié su mano, y entonces me di cuenta que en su dedo estaba mi anillo ¿Quién se lo había puesto? De seguro Sunny o Leeteuk. Sonreí, eso me había gustado, era un lindo gesto. Acaricié su rostro y de nuevo ella no se inmutó, más bien sonrió aún más. Besé su frente y entonces me recosté en el sofá, para dormir a su lado como tantas otras noches.

\- Omma… - escuché la voz de alguien – Omma…

\- ¿Minnie…? – esa era Leeteuk susurrando – No hables muy alto, Kyuhyun duerme

\- Omma…

\- Shh… - le pidió Teukie – Ya sabes que no debes de hablar cerca de Kyuhyun

\- Sí…

Dijo ella, soltando una risita.

\- ¿Quieres galletas Minnie?

Preguntó Leeteuk.

\- Sí – contestó ella, soltando una risita – Chocolate

\- Galletas de chocolate serán

Dijo Leeteuk. Me quedé estático ¿Cómo era posible? En todo un mes ella no había dado señales de mejoría alguna, pero ahora… ¿Minnie acababa de contestar una pregunta? ¿Minnie había entendido lo que su omma le había preguntado? ¿Era posible? ¿Se estaba recuperando? Recordé las palabras de Sunny, ella dijo que hacia tiempo que Minnie jugaba con ella. Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué Leeteuk le dijo a Minnie que no debía de hablar cerca de mí?

\- Minnie…

Abrí los ojos y me senté, ya había amanecido, y yo miraba a mi suegra y mi novia.

\- Kyuhyun…

Miré a Leeteuk.

\- Oí a Minnie hablar

\- ¿Qué? – Teukie soltó una risita nerviosa, la conocía tan bien como para saber que así era – Debiste haberlo soñado

Miré a Leeteuk, ella abrazaba a su hija y esta se palmeaba el vientre. Las miré a ambas, Minnie miraba su Conejo y Leeteuk me miraba, aún con su sonrisa nerviosa ¿Qué intentaban ocultarme? Ya había pasado más de un mes, desde hace más de un mes que ella no me hablaba y resulta que probablemente ella ya lo estaba haciendo con todos.

En la tarde llegaron Sunny y Henry con Heechul. Sunny corrió hacia Sungmin, quien jugaba con su Conejo, y empezó a contarle su día en el pre-escolar. Heechul saludó a Minnie y se fue a la cocina, con Leeteuk en el trabajo, ella cocinaba la cena. Henry se sentó en mi sofá y comenzó a jugar con su Nintendo DS.

Sunny hablaba y hablaba y Minnie solo sonreía. Me quedé viéndolas ¿Y si era verdad que Minnie ya podido mantener conversaciones? ¿Por qué me lo estaban ocultando? Más de un mes, desde aquel incidente del beso, más de un mes desde entonces y ella aún no me hablaba ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no querían que supiera que ella ya hablaba?

\- ¿Qué pasa hyung?

Preguntó Henry, poniendo pausa a su videojuego.

\- ¿Sabías que Minnie podía hablar?

Pregunté de forma directa, mirando a mi dongsaeng, él solo me miraba con la boca abierta.

\- Sí – confesó Henry y yo lo miré sorprendido – Desde hace mucho – agregó – Siempre me habla sobre lo mucho que se divirtió en su día, incluso habla con omma y appa

\- ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho?

Pregunté, sintiéndome enfadado de pronto.

\- Me dijeron que no te dijera nada

\- Henry…

Heechul entró en la sala y se le quedó viendo, con esa mirada severa que solía poner.

\- Lo siento, pero él es mi hyung – Henry miró a Heechul con el entrecejo fruncido – Me dijeron que no te dijera nada porque Minnie no te quiere cerca

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Henry…

Volvió a decir Heechul.

\- Omma y appa, así como los señores Kim, me dijeron que no te debía de decir nada porque Sungmin habla con todos menos contigo – siguió diciendo Henry – Y que eso te haría sentir muy mal y necesitas concentrarte en el trabajo porque las noticias dicen que estás ido desde hace tiempo

\- ¡¿Qué?!

¿Las noticias? Desde hace tiempo empezaron a aparecer noticias sobre cómo era mi vida ahora que mi novia se había convertido en una incapaz mental ¡No me dejaban tranquilo! No me permitían mantener mi dolor y enojo conmigo, sino que lo habían hecho de dominio público. Con todo lo que ocurría mi desempeño en el trabajo había decaído, y el lanzamiento de mi nuevo álbum se vio afectado.

\- Kyuhyun… tranquilízate – me pidió Heechul, extendiendo los brazos y caminando lentamente hacia Sungmin – Lo hicimos porque…

\- ¡¿Por qué piensan que soy un inestable mental?!

Grité, levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia ella.

\- No… - Heechul se veía nerviosa – Fue porque no queríamos verte sufrir más

\- ¡Claro que sufro! – grité - ¡Por supuesto que sufro!

\- Appa…

Sunny abrazó a Minnie, ella ya estaba llorando.

\- Kyuhyun… cálmate…

Me pidió Heechul, extendiendo sus brazos e impidiéndome que me acerque a Sungmin.

\- ¡¿Sabes cómo me siento?! – le pregunté, tomándola de los hombros - ¡¿Te haces una maldita idea de cómo me siento ahora?! ¡¿De cómo me sentía al pensar que Sungmin no progresaba?!

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¡¿Te haces una maldita idea?!

Grité aún más alto, y el llanto de Sungmin se hizo aún más intenso.

\- Es que ella te tenía miedo…

Heechul me miraba con miedo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, yo me sentía furioso.

\- ¡Estoy enloqueciendo!

Grité, lanzando lejos a Heechul.

\- ¡Tía Chula!

Gritó Sunny, empezando a llorar.

\- ¡Hyung, cálmate!

Henry corrió hacia mí y me tomó del brazo, yo lo aparté de un empujón.

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Heechul cuando tomé a Minnie de los hombros. La obligué a pararse, ella solo lloraba y me miraba con miedo. La miré fijamente, me sentía muy enojado, todo esto era tan desesperante y ya estaba a mi límite.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me hablas?! – grité, zarandeándola - ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – gritó Heechul, intentando separar a Minnie de mí - ¡Detente!

\- ¡¿Por qué Sungmin, por qué?!

Grité, derramando lágrimas.

\- ¡Miren!

Dijo Henry, señalando el suelo. Todos miramos al punto que Henry señalaba; ahí, descendiendo por la pierna derecha de Minnie, un hilo incoloro. Miré a Minnie, ella solo lloraba, luego miré a Heechul, ambos estábamos estáticos.

\- ¡Henry, llama a omma! – grité - ¡Heechul, reacciona! – mi cuñada parpadeó varias veces y asintió - ¡Llama a Leeteuk y a Siwon!

\- ¡Omo, se nos viene el bebé!

Dijo la Chula, buscando su teléfono.

\- ¡Mi hermanita viene!

Celebró Sunny.

\- ¡Llevaré a Minnie al hospital! – empecé a decir, poniéndole las pantuflas a Minnie, quien seguía llorando - ¡Tú lleva a Sunny y Henry!

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Heechul - ¡Demonios omma, contesta el puto teléfono!

\- ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! – exclamé nervioso, poniéndole la pantufla equivocada a Minnie – Todo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien

\- Kyuhyun… - dijo Minnie de pronto – Duele…

\- Duele… ¡Duele! – grité – Vámonos… esto no debía de pasar

Esto definitivamente no debía de pasar. Kibum ya nos había dicho que Minnie no sería capaz de tener un parto normal, por eso le tendrían que hacer la cesárea. No debíamos de haber llegado a la labor de parto, no debíamos de llegar a esto, Minnie podía sufrir.

\- ¡Duele!

Gritó Minnie.

\- ¡Nos vemos en el hospital!

Le grité a Heechul.

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – gritó ella - ¡La bolsa del bebé!

\- ¡Mierda!

Grité y corrí hacia el segundo piso, entrando en la nueva habitación del bebé, otra habitación totalmente rosa. Tomé el bolso con conejitos y empecé a buscar todas las cosas que se supone debimos haber alistado hoy para la cesárea de pasado mañana. Terminé con la dichosa maleta, asegurándome de tener todo lo de la lista de Leeteuk, y entonces corrí escaleras abajo. Minnie me miraba, ya no lloraba, pero se veía incomoda, la delataba la mueca en su rostro.

\- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

Le pregunté.

\- No…

Contestó ella, tomando su Conejo en brazos.

\- ¡Llévala ya idiota! – me gritó Heechul, aventándome un cojín - ¡Ella no dará un parto normal!

\- ¡Cierto!

Dije, la adrenalina estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente. Tomé la mano de Minnie y juntos salimos de la casa. La subí al auto y le puse el cinturón de seguridad, entonces ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Me duele…

Lloraba ella.

\- Descuida Conejo, todo va a estar bien – rodeé el auto y entré, encendiendo con manos temblorosas el motor – Todo va a estar bien Conejo

\- ¡Me duele!

Gritó ella y entonces pise el acelerador. Afuera había muchos fotógrafos y yo estaba tocando el claxon para que ellos se moviesen. Minnie, a mi lado, apretujaba y mordía a su Conejo. La miré y miré el mar de fotógrafos que impedían que saliera de mi casa ¡Que mierda! ¡Cálmate Kyuhyun! ¡Putos paparazis!

\- ¡Lárguense! – grité, sacando mi cabeza por la ventana - ¡Sungmin va a tener al bebé!

Y tan pronto como dije eso, me dieron el paso libre. Pise el acelerador al máximo y partimos al hospital. Minnie había dejado de llorar de nuevo. Intenté recordar todo lo que había aprendido sobre partos; se suponía que eran cada diez minutos e iría en aumento, eso significaba que por un breve momento ella no sentiría el dolor, pero luego sería peor ¿Era así? ¡Mierda no tengo ni la más puta idea! ¡Cálmate Kyuhyun! Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

Llegamos por fin al hospital y bajé corriendo del auto, olvidando a Minnie en el. Ayudé a mi Conejo a entrar en el hospital, ella estaba apretando mi bazo con tanta fuerza que yo también soltaba quejidos. Una enfermera se nos acercó con una silla de ruedas y entonces corrí al mostrador.

\- Duele…

Dijo Sungmin.

\- Soy Cho Kyuhyun, mi novia Kim Sungmin estaba programada para una cesárea dentro de dos días – empecé a decir con rapidez – Pero ya se le rompió la fuente

\- Oh… - dijo la doctora - ¿Qué tan frecuentes son las contracciones?

\- Puff… - volteé, era la doctora Yeeun, la gineco-obstetra de Minnie - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Se rompió la fuente… - empecé a decir, pero Minnie me apretó la mano con demasiada fuerza – Y duele mucho

\- Puff, que preparen la sala de operaciones

Le ordenó Yeeun, tomando la silla de ruedas de Minnie y yéndose con ella. Minnie me miró, haciendo un puchero, tal vez no quería que la deje sola, entonces vi que su Conejo de felpa estaba en el suelo. Lo recogí y me quedé viendo el lugar por donde se habían llevado a Minnie.

\- Toma asiento – me indicó la doctora de la recepción – Hoy será un día inolvidable para usted

Asentí a sus palabras. Estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso ¿Así habría pasado cuando Sunny iba a nacer? No me podía imaginar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, cómo es que ella pudo haberlo hecho sin mí. Pero ahora podía estar presente, y no la iba a dejar nunca, a ninguna de las tres.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté, caminando con Minnie, quien estaba abrazada a mi brazo izquierdo como tantas otras veces. Estábamos caminando por la nieve, las calles habían sido decoradas por navidad y a Minnie le gustaba mirar los escaparates, sobre todo de las tiendas de dulces. Era fin de semana y con las fiestas a la vuelta de la esquina, quería comprarle algo a mi Conejo, pero difícilmente sabía qué, sobre todo porque en pocas semanas también se acercaba su cumpleaños. Por otra parte, quería que todo regalo que Zhou Mi le pudiera regalar a Minnie sea opacado por algo que yo le regale.

Desde la obra, nuestra amistad había vuelto a ser la misma de antes en cierta forma. Volvimos a hablar, volvimos a almorzar juntos en mi casa y salíamos como ahora. Ella volvía a ser la misma de antes conmigo, es decir, me abrazaba mucho y me daba mimos. Notaba que a Zhou Mi le fastidiaba eso, pero no me importaba y al parecer a Minnie tampoco. Sin embargo, notaba que había algo raro entre nosotros tres, sobre todo entre Minnie y yo, pues podía ser muy linda conmigo y al instante podía ser fría y distante, como si algo le estuviera pasando, pero no sabía qué; en ocasiones la notaba rara conmigo, como incómoda, no entendía todos estos cambios, pero la dejaba hacer pues me encantaba tenerla conmigo, porque era mi Conejo

\- Sí…

Dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté sin creérmelo.

\- Es que mi tío Lee Soo Man tiene contactos – me empezó a explicar ella – Y quiere que vaya

\- ¿Pero Nueva York? – pregunté, mirándola totalmente sorprendido - ¡Está al otro lado del mundo!

\- Lo sé… - Minnie continuó nuestro camino, ya sin tomar mi brazo – Pero estamos hablando de la mejor universidad de música del mundo

\- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo la que hay aquí en Corea?!

\- Que esta es reconocida mundialmente

\- ¡Aquí también!

No podía creer lo que Sungmin me estaba diciendo ¡¿Irse de Corea?! Aún faltaba mucho para que ingresemos a la universidad, es decir, aún ni cumplíamos catorce, pero ella ya tenía todo planeado. Minnie quería estudiar música, y unirse a la orquesta sinfónica, cualquier cosa que no fuera trabajar para su tío Lee Soo Man. Ahora él, su tío, le estaba ofreciendo ir por adelantado, muy adelantado, a la experiencia vivencial que la dichosa universidad de Julliard, en Nueva York, ofrecía.

\- Pero sería bueno ir – empezó a decir, yo corrí hacia ella para alcanzarla – Ya sabes… nuevas experiencias y eso

\- Pero es Nueva York, al otro lado del mundo

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- ¿Cuándo volverías?

Pregunté y ella detuvo su andar. Se me acercó, se veía… triste. Esa no era buena señal.

\- Me iría por un mes, antes de mi cumpleaños…

\- ¡Falta poco para eso! – grité - ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

\- Espere a que…

\- ¿A que ya te estuvieras yendo?

Cerré los puños, me sentía muy enojado.

\- No te pongas así oppa

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté Minnie? – le pregunté, avanzando sin ella - ¡¿Qué no te pusiste a pensar en cómo me sentiría?!

\- ¿Y cómo te sentirías?

Me preguntó, tomándome del brazo.

\- Pues mal… - la miré fijamente – Porque eres mi Conejo y te quiero mucho

Ella sonrió de lado, pero de nuevo vi que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos ¿Qué le sucedía?

\- También te quiero Kyuhyun… - dijo ella y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago, a veces prefería no escucharla decir eso – Pero no exageres, solo será un mes, luego regresaré

\- Pero… - la tomé de los hombros y la miré fijamente – Te extrañaré mucho

Minnie sonrió.

\- Lo sé – dijo ella – No puedes vivir sin mí

\- ¡Eso es…! – Minnie sonrió aún más – Totalmente cierto

\- Regresaré antes de tu cumpleaños, lo prometo

\- Bueno… - me crucé de brazos – Al menos pasaremos la Navidad juntos como siempre

\- Eso sí, la pasaremos juntos

\- ¿No la piensas pasar con Zhou Mi?

\- ¿Bromeas? – ella me miró con la ceja alzada y volvió a engancharse a mi brazo – Prefiero pasar las fiestas con mi lindo Lobito

\- Más te vale – le dije – O te volveré Conejo a la parrilla

\- De acuerdo…

Continuamos nuestro camino por la nieve, tomados por el brazo. La dejé en su casa y volví a la mía, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. La obra solo había aumentado mis sentimientos por Sungmin, pero ella seguía con Zhou Mi, aunque últimamente no se veían bien.

¿Cómo podía acabar con este sentimiento por ella? Quería dejar de quererla, para que todo fuera como antes ¡No…! Nunca hubo un _"Como antes" _pues siempre estuve enamorado de ella. Lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de extinguir ese sentimiento, pues no podía ser y eso dolía. Si lo lograba, nuestra amistad podía seguir como siempre, sino… llegaría un momento en el que no soportaría estar cerca de ella.

Encendí mi computadora y entré en internet, al Cyworld[1]. Empecé a ver las publicaciones de mis amigos, todos a la espera de las vacaciones de Navidad. Continué viendo fotografías y demás cosas, entonces se abrió una ventana de Chat, era Seohyun.

Ella, a pesar de que habíamos terminado, seguía siguiéndome. Ella seguía gustando de mi y eso me desesperaba, pues no quería una novia, o por lo menos no quería una que no fuera Sungmin. Miré de nuevo la pantalla ¿Y si le daba una nueva oportunidad a Seohyun? Hace poco quise hacerlo pero no resultó, y ahora que Minnie tenía a Zhou Mi ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora sí, en serio?

El mensaje de **_"Hola" _**seguía ahí. Respiré hondo y tecleé: **_"Hola ¿Cómo estás?" _** Esperé a que me contestara, y no tardó. Entonces comenzamos una amena conversación sobre nuestras vidas y cómo pasaríamos las navidades. Entonces ella preguntó **_"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?" _**a lo que yo respondí: **_"Sí, vamos al cine"_**

Cerré la página de internet y comencé a jugar Starcraft. Después de unas horas, y que ganara al menos cinco veces, decidí salir por algo de comida. En la sala estaban Heechul y Siwon besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Solo con Heechul, la reina del pecado, mi hyung dejaba de ser un santo. Tomé una de las galletas de Henry y regresé a mi habitación. Miré un poco de televisión y entonces me dormí.

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría, era diciembre y el invierno se había adelantado. Desayuné con mi familia y jugué con mi Play, todo estaba bien e incluso yo me sentía ansioso por mi cita con Seohyun. Mis padres salieron a hacer compras y mis hermanos se fueron a hacer sus asuntos, entonces la puerta sonó. Caminé con pesadez hacía la puerta y la abrí, ahí estaba Minnie con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Conejo – ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en mi casa, yo solo miré el reloj - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

\- ¿No puedo venir a verte sin ningún motivo? – preguntó ella, haciendo uno de sus adorables pucheros – Teniendo en cuenta de que casi siempre lo hago

\- Es que…

\- Quería ver una película – dijo, entrando en mi cocina – Hagamos pop corn y vamos a tu habitación

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Dónde está la mantequilla? – preguntó, abriendo el refrigerador - ¿Tía Taemin se fue al supermercado con tío Minho?

\- Sí pero…

\- Oh, entonces será pop corn sin mantequilla… - Minnie buscó otras cosas - ¿Qué tal sabrá el chocolate con pop corn?

\- Minnie…

\- Experimentaré…

Dijo ella, dejando las barras de chocolate en un bol y metiéndolo en el microondas.

\- Sungmin, detente – le ordené y ella me miró – Voy a salir…

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Al cine

\- ¿Tú solo?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Con Seohyun…

\- Oh… - Minnie bajó la mirada y luego sacó el chocolate del microondas – Que te diviertas…

\- Conejo…

\- Mejor me voy a mi casa

\- ¿Minnie, que sucede?

Pregunté, viendo como ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Nada, simplemente se me quitaron las ganas de ver una película con mi mejor amigo – contestó ella, colocándose su gorro rosa – Divierte con Seohyun

\- Gracias…

\- Tal vez llame a Zhou Mi

Dijo y yo sentí como si me hubieran pateado en el estómago. Ella salió de mi casa y con paso rápido llegó a la suya, luego escuché el portazo. Una hora después, estaba yendo al cine a encontrarme con Seohyun.

El día lunes llegó, y con ello la noticia de que Seohyun y yo habíamos salido. Seo se había encargado de expandir el chisme y todos lo comentaban. Me sentía incómodo, pues aún no tomaba una decisión sobre volver con ella o no.

\- ¿Es cierto que saliste con Seo?

Me preguntó Hyuk.

\- Sí – contesté - ¿Por?

\- Es que… - Hyuk y Yesung se miraron – Realmente creíamos que te gustaba Minnie

\- Ella tiene a Zhou Mi…

Fue lo único que dije. Esa tarde Minnie no se fue conmigo, se quedó con Donghae y Ryeowook a hacer no sé qué trabajo. Seohyun me acompañó a la mía, se veía alegre, yo me sentía incómodo, pero era mejor así.

A la mañana siguiente, todos seguían hablando de mi cita con Seohyun y cómo ayer nos vieron juntos. Yo no negaba nada, pues todo era cierto. Minnie no me hablaba, debía de molestarle que esté saliendo de nuevo con la chica que no le agradaba. De seguro no le gustaba que no le hubiera dicho nada, pero ella tampoco lo había hecho conmigo cuando empezó a salir con Zhou Mi, así que… ¿Por qué estaba molesta y distante conmigo ahora?

El miércoles amaneció frio de nuevo, y Minnie seguía sin hablarme ¿Por qué últimamente no hablábamos? Miré el reloj, aún eran las seis con diez minutos de la mañana, muy temprano para ir a clases. De todas formas me levanté de mi cama y me puse el uniforme, tomé una hogaza de pan de la cocina y salí de la casa. Caminé a la casa de Minnie y toqué el timbre.

\- ¿Kyuhyun…?

Ese era Kangin, con su uniforme de policía.

\- ¿Está Minnie?

\- ¡Sí, pasa!

Gritó Leeteuk desde adentro.

\- Hola… - saludé a una Minnie medio dormida comiendo su desayuno al lado de una Heechul con igual aspecto, ambas usando pijamas rosadas – Vine para que nos fuéramos juntos a la escuela

\- Déjame vestirme primero…

Dijo ella y yo asentí. Después de media hora ella ya estaba lista.

\- Minnie… - Kangin miró a su hija – Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la embajada hoy día

\- Sí appa

Contestó ella, tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome hacia la salida.

\- ¿Están preparando todo para tu experiencia vivencial?

Pregunté.

\- Estamos haciendo cambios de planes

Contestó ella.

\- ¿Cuáles cambios?

Pregunté, llevándome al hombro su mochila rosa de Conejo.

\- Que tal vez me quede todo un semestre allá

Contestó y yo me detuve abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Por qué decidiste alargar el tu estadía allá?

\- Porque… quiero adaptarme, para cuando tenga que estudiar allá

\- ¿Entonces lo has decidido? – pregunté - ¿Irás a vivir al extranjero?

\- Aún no lo decido

Contestó ella, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué decidieron que debías de quedarte un semestre?

\- Yo lo decidí – ella me miró – Solo serán seis meses

\- ¡Seis meses Minnie! – grite, pateando la nieve - ¡No te puedes ir por medio año!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque te extrañaré mucho!

Miré a Minnie, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

\- Oppa…

\- Eres mi mejor amiga Minnie – dije, ella me miró y dejó caer una lágrima – No quiero estar lejos de ti

\- Yo tampoco – dijo ella, abrazándome – Pero debe ser así

\- No me parece bien – contesté, apretándola más contra mí – Te quiero Minnie

Minnie me miró. Esta era una de las razones por las que no quería arruinar mi amistad con Sungmin, porque en momentos como estos es que podía confesarle cuanto la quería, porque ella pensaría que se lo decía como un amigo y no como una persona enamorada. Éramos niños aún, pero eso no me detenía para sentir algo tan profundo por ella. Tal vez todas las mujeres Kim eran manipuladoras, pero todos los hombres Cho nos enamorábamos profundamente de una sola mujer a temprana edad y para siempre.

\- Vayamos a la escuela

Fue lo único que dijo Minnie, iniciando de nuevo su caminata. Llegamos y ella se fue a sentar con Zhou Mi, eso me pareció raro, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Vi que ellos volvían a hablar en susurros ¿Qué cosas se decían? Él la rodeó con su brazo y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Me senté en mi habitual mesa y observé el asiento vacío de al lado en toda la clase.

Dos días más pasaron y todos estaban emocionados, faltaban dos semanas para Navidad. Minnie se veía algo triste, de seguro era porque tendría que dejar por seis meses a Zhou Mi. Solo me consolaba pensando en que ella, cuando regresara, seguiría siendo mi amiga, mientras que seis meses podrían romper una relación ¡Por el Dios de Siwon, me alegra la tristeza de mi mejor amiga!

\- ¡Kyu! – gritó Seo, yendo hacia mí y abrazándome – Me divertí mucho ayer

Dijo, refiriéndose a nuestra nueva cita; la había llevado a comer helados ¡Sí, helado en invierno!

\- Que bien…

Dije sin mucho ánimo.

\- Kyu… - miré a Seo – Mira

Señaló algo sobre nuestras cabezas. En la cornisa, ahí colgando en una corona navideña, había muérdago. Miré a Seohyun, ella sonreía y entonces se fue acercando a mí. Miré a todos lados, estábamos en una esquina del patio de recreo y nadie me observaba. Me acerqué a Seohyun y entonces…

\- Kyuhyun…

Separé mis labios de los de Seo y volteé a ver a Sungmin.

\- Minnie…

Dije, sintiendo como Seohyun abrazaba mi brazo.

\- Quería irme contigo a casa… - empezó a decir Minnie – Pero… - me miró fijamente, tal vez era el frio, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos – Veo que estas ocupado

\- Lo está

Dijo Seo, abrazando más mi brazo.

\- Me doy cuenta…

Minnie se dio media vuelta y yo intenté seguirla, pero Seo me lo impidió. Ahora todos nos miraban, pero Minnie ya había desaparecido. Esa tarde también me regresé solo a casa.

No entendía qué demonios pasaba ¡Antes Minnie no estaba así! ¡¿Qué coño pasaba?! No entendía nada y extrañaba a mi Conejo, sobre todo porque estábamos nueve, y antes de año nuevo se iría. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Minnie ya.

Lo semana siguiente pasó rápido y las vacaciones de invierno comenzarían. Me sentía deprimido, porque las cosas no estaban bien entre Minnie y yo y era frustrante. El timbre sonó, dando por finalizada las clases y dando inicio a las vacaciones. Mis amigos y yo nos reunimos en el patio, no nos veríamos en dos semanas, por lo menos no tan seguido.

\- Hae me dijo que Minnie se irá mañana en la noche

Me informó Hyuk.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté, pues no sabía que sería tan pronto, pensé que tendría más tiempo ¡Ella había prometido pasar Navidad conmigo!

\- Hae dijo…

Hyuk me miró, parecía temeroso.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a Yesung – Minnie se va a ir a vivir al extranjero

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté sorprendido - ¡No! – grité - ¡Es mentira!

\- Hae me dijo que Minnie se lo contó ayer – empezó a decir Hyuk – Que ella y sus padres se irán y que Heechul se quedará

\- Ella… - sentí un nudo en la garganta – Ella… - mis manos comenzaron a temblar y la voz se me quebró – Ella me dijo que sería solo un semestre

\- Cambió los planes, otra vez

Dijo Yesung.

\- Dijo que su omma podrá trabajar en la sucursal de la SM en América y que su papá trabajará también allí

\- Pero…

Miré a mis dos amigos y entonces corrí lejos. No podía ser cierto, ella no podía irse a vivir allá, no podía ¿Cómo era posible? Ella lo había prometido, solo seis meses ¿Cómo podía irse? No quería pensar, no podía imaginar, cómo sería vivir sin Minnie ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? ¿Con nuestra eterna amistad? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a tocar con insistencia el timbre de la casa de Minnie.

\- ¿Kyuhyun, qué te pasó?

Heechul me miró, por primera vez vi preocupación en sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Minnie?!

Pregunté, sintiéndome sorprendido por mi tono de voz, extraño por el llanto.

\- Kyuhyun…

Minnie apareció de pronto.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

Pregunté con un grito.

\- Kyu…

Los ojos de Minnie también se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿A caso planeabas irte y dejarme para siempre, y no decírmelo?

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¡Contesta!

Grité.

\- Kyuhyun… - dijo Heechul, parándose delante de su hermana – Cálmate

\- ¡No me voy a calmar! – grité - ¡¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?! – miré a Minnie, ella lloraba silenciosamente - ¡Me tuve que enterar por Hyuk! ¡Y él se enteró por Donghae!

\- Kyuhyun… no podía decírtelo

Contestó Minnie al final.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

Pregunté con enojo, derramando más lágrimas.

\- Porque sabía que esto pasaría y quería evitarlo

\- ¡Pero de todas formas pasaría! – grité - ¡Tarde o temprano me iba a enterar! – avancé un pasó y Heechul extendió los brazos, protegiendo a Minnie - ¡¿O es que pensabas decírmelo cuando notase que no volvías?!

\- Lo siento…

Lloró ella.

\- ¿Por qué Minnie? – pregunté - ¿Por qué has decidido esto?

\- Porque es lo que quiero – contestó ella – No hay nada aquí para mí…

\- ¿Qué hay de tus amigas?

Pregunté con enojo.

\- Ellas lo entienden – contestó Minnie – Me harán una fiesta de despedida en la casa de Ryeowook, invitaron a todos

\- ¡A mí no! – grité – ¿Qué hay de mí?

\- Oppa… - Minnie me miró y soltó más lágrimas – Te extrañaré…

\- ¿Solo eso puedes decir?

Le pregunté, derramando más lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Me preguntó y yo miré a otro lado, asintiendo y respirando hondo.

\- Bien… si eso quieres, bien – dije – Puedes irte, no regreses entonces si eso es lo que quieres

\- Oppa…

Minnie salió de la protección de Heechul.

\- ¡Por mí puedes quedarte hasta el día de tu muerte allá!

Grité y Minnie me miró sorprendida.

\- Oppa…

\- ¡Dices que no hay nada aquí para ti, bien! – grité - ¡Vete de Corea y no vuelvas nunca!

\- No me refería a eso – lloriqueó Minnie – Hablaba de mi sueño de aprender…

\- ¡Pues vete a aprender y nunca vuelvas!

\- ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?!

Preguntó ella y yo me quedé callado.

\- ¡No soy egoísta! – grité - ¡Vas a abandonar a tus amigas, a Zhou Mi…!

\- Él entiende – contestó Minnie – Por eso terminamos

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté confundido.

\- Él fue la primera persona a la que le dije de mi decisión.

\- Y yo la última – dije con amargura – Bueno, si mi amistad vale tan poco para ti como para abandonarme…

\- No te estoy abandonando…

\- ¡Claro que lo estás haciendo!

Grité, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

\- Kyuhyun…

\- Por mí puedes largarte hoy mismo…

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¡No quiero volver a verte Sungmin! – grité - ¡Mejor lárgate del país esta noche y ahórrale la fiesta a Wookie!

\- Kyuhyun… - Minnie lloró aún más – Te voy a extrañar mucho…

\- ¡Pues yo no! – grité - ¡Te odio!

Y diciendo esto, salí de su casa y corrí a la mía. Mi hyung estaba ahí y se sorprendió al verme. Yo no le hice caso, caminé a mi habitación y me encerré. Tomé mi almohada y apreté esta contra mi rostro, llorando y gritando. La odiaba, la odiaba por abandonarme, la odiaba por no habérmelo querido decir y odiaba a todo aquel que me lo había ocultado.

\- Kyuhyun…

Ese era mi hyung.

\- ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! – grité - ¡Tú también eres un traidor! ¡Tú también debiste de haber sabido lo de Sungmin!

\- Kyuhyun…

Sí, él lo sabía. Todos lo habían sabido y me habían visto la cara de idiota. Busqué en mi mesa de noche aquel Conejo que una vez fue un broche para el cabello. Lo miré, recordando cómo es que conocí a Minnie, cómo es que ella siempre usaba ese broche en la cabeza. Recordé los aegyos de Minnie, sus mimos, sus abrazos, su risa. Cada día de mi vida vivido con ella, todo empezó a pasar por mi mente. No solo estaba enamorado de ella, era algo más que eso, ella había sido mi compañera, había sido mi amiga, había sido mi hermana, había sido todo para mí. Amor era una palabra muy pequeña para todo lo que sentía por ella.

\- Zhou Mi…

Me dije a mí mismo. Debía de haber algo o alguien que haga que se quede, o que decida no quedarse tanto tiempo en el extranjero, y ese era el chico del que ella estaba enamorada. Salí de mi casa y corrí hacia la del edificio con patas, muchas veces había acompañado a Minnie ahí. Toqué con desespero la puerta y el edificio andante abrió.

\- ¿Kyuhyun…?

\- Si dices que quieres a Minnie… - empecé a decir, sintiendo las lágrimas caer nuevamente - ¿Por qué la dejas ir?

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¡Haz que se detenga! – le rogué - ¡No puedes dejar que se vaya!

\- Kyuhyun… - miré al edificio con patas – No puedo hacer eso

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

Grité, sintiendo como la respiración me fallaba.

\- Porque aunque quiero mucho a Sungmin… - él me miró – Su corazón jamás me perteneció

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Solo una persona puede hacer que ella decida no quedarse allá… - me dijo – Y la estoy viendo

\- ¿Qué…?

No entendía lo que él me quería decir.

\- Su corazón siempre fue tuyo, Kyuhyun – lo miré boquiabierto, no podía ser cierto – Pero tú nunca te diste cuenta – Zhou Mi soltó una risita – Creo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el corazón de uno le pertenecía al otro

\- Zhou Mi…

Lo miré fijamente, aún con sorpresa.

\- Tú eres el único que puede detenerla Kyuhyun

Y con eso cerró su puerta. Me quedé ahí parado, con el sol ocultándose, asimilando las palabras de Zhou Mi ¿Podía ser verdad? Había soñado tanto con que Minnie sintiera lo mismo que yo, y ahora que alguien me decía que era así, no podía creerlo. Minnie sentía lo mismo que yo y no lo había notado, sonaba tan increíble.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y entonces sonreí. Me sentía feliz, me sentía dichoso, Minnie, mi Conejo rosa, también sentía lo mismo que yo. Recordé mis palabras, tenía que hacer algo, tenía solo hasta mañana.

Corrí a mi casa, el tiempo se me estaba acabando. Entré en mi habitación y entonces tomé mi guitarra. Hacía tiempo que Minnie me había enseñado a tocarla. Cogí lápiz y papel y comencé a escribir, vertiendo mi corazón en él. Dieron las cuatro de la mañana y yo tenía la canción de Minnie lista. Me recosté en mi cama, tomando la fotografía que tenía en mi cabecero, una foto de Minnie y yo haciendo caras graciosas. Mi Conejo era solo mío, mi Conejo me quería como yo a ella, mi Conejo…

\- Kyuhyun… tenemos que irnos

Dijo Siwon, zarandeándome. Me levanté de mi cama, era medio día y la fiesta de Minnie ya había comenzado. Me cambié de ropa y en menos de cinco minutos mi hyung y yo partimos a la casa de Wookie.

Toda la clase estaba en el jardín de Wookie, celebrando, disfrutando, felices de que Minnie se esté yendo y ellos tengan una excusa para festejar algo. Busqué con la mirada a Minnie, ella estaba con sus amigas, las tres abrazadas, y Minnie tenía el rostro rojo, de seguro por el llanto. Me les acerqué y las tres me quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Le pregunté a Minnie y esta asintió.

\- Nosotras nos vamos…

Dijo Wookie, tomando a Hae del brazo y llevándosela.

\- Lo lamento Conejo…

\- ¡Oppa! - exclamó ella, abrazándome fuertemente y llorando – Te extrañaré oppa…

\- Minnie… - la miré y sequé sus lágrimas – Te tengo una sorpresa

\- ¿Qué…?

Dijo ella y yo le sonreí. Subí a la tarima que habían instalado, de seguro era para cuando tuvieran que decir algo bueno sobre Minnie y cuanto la iban a extrañar. Tomé el micrófono y lo hice sonar, haciendo que todos volteen a verme.

\- Hola… - saludé, mirando a todos los presentes – Ya me conocen, soy Cho Kyuhyun, mejor amigo de Kim Sungmin – miré a Minnie, ella estaba en medio del gentío con Heechul y mi hyung a su lado – Y tengo algo que confesar…

Comencé a tocar la guitarra, estaba listo, tenía que confesarle mis sentimientos hacia Minnie. Comencé a cantar, observándola en todo momento. Mi canción, su canción, hablaba de nuestras vidas, desde que nos conocimos y como me desesperaba, de cómo la quería lejos de mí y de cómo ahora la amo con todo el corazón ( watch?v=Q3dHZeDloGA). Miré a Minnie, ella lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Terminé de cantar y todos me miraron sorprendidos, luego aplaudieron.

Bajé de la tarima y tomé de la mano a Minnie, llevándola lejos del gentío, llevándola a una esquina apartada del gran jardín. Minnie me miraba fijamente, aún con sus lágrimas rodando por su mejilla y una sonrisa en el rostro. Respiré hondo y dije:

\- Te quiero

Minnie me miró y entonces… me dio un golpe en el rostro.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – gritó y yo la miré sorprendido – Ahora que lo tengo todo planeado es que se te ocurre decirme esto

\- Minnie… - la tomé de los hombros – Por favor… no te vayas

\- Yo también te quiero

Dijo ella, y entonces, después de haberlo deseado por mucho tiempo, nos besamos. Después de unos minutos, o de unas horas, o de varias semanas, no sé, pues se me hizo eterno el momento, nos separamos. Ella sonreía y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, luego nos abrazamos.

\- No te vayas…

Le volví a pedir.

\- Tengo que ir… - dijo ella, dándome otro beso, mi estómago se convirtió en un nido de mariposas – Pero volveré

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté, dándole otro beso.

\- Sí – Minnie estaba sonrojada – Solo será un mes, hablaré con mis padres

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté.

\- Obvio que lo voy a hacer ahora que mi oppa es solo mío y de nadie más – Minnie me abrazó y yo de nuevo sonreí – Te quiero Kyuhyun…

\- Yo también Conejo

Entonces nos dimos un cuarto beso, me estaba volviendo adicto.

\- Creo que hicieron esta fiesta por las puras…

Rió Minnie y yo de nuevo la besé.

\- No me importa – dije – Que hagan todas las fiestas que quieran, porque ahora Kim Sungmin es mi novia y la de nadie más

\- Suena tan extraño y tan lindo oírte decir eso – dijo Minnie, sonrojándose de nuevo – Oppa… te quiero

\- Yo también Minnie

Y de nuevo nos dimos un beso. La fiesta continuaba, pero nosotros seguíamos en esa esquina, abrazados, besándonos, diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queríamos. Las horas siguieron pasando y el ocaso comenzó, y con eso la hora en la que Minnie debía de irse.

\- ¡Minnie!

La llamó su padre.

\- ¡Kangin, déjala con su nuevo novio!

\- ¡Pero es Kyuhyun!

Se quejó él. Me reí, pues me recordó a la primera vez que los conocí, era casi la misma discusión que Kangin y Leeteuk tuvieron cuando conocí a Minnie. Miré a Minnie, ella también reía, de seguro también recordándolo, o tal vez no, como fuese, no quería soltar a mi Conejo.

\- Minnie, omma y appa dicen que ya se tiene que ir

Dijo Heechul.

\- Sí…

Dijo Minnie, mirándome con un puchero en el rostro.

\- Solo será un mes Conejo

Le dije, pero ella siguió con la misma expresión. La envolví en mis brazos y volví a besarla, ella entonces sonrió. Se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y entonces fue ella quien me besó esta vez, el gentío empezó a aplaudir.

\- Solo será un mes

Dijo ella, y entonces nos separamos, dejándome una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Minnie siguió a sus padres y todo el gentío salió corriendo de la casa de Wookie para despedir a Minnie. Ella agitaba su mano y entró en el auto. Me le acerqué, ella se asomaba por la ventana.

\- Solo será un mes Conejo

\- Solo será un mes Lobito

Dijo ella, sonriendo. Le di un último beso y entonces el motor se encendió. Miré a Minnie, ella lloraba de nuevo. Sentí pánico de repente, y el auto se puso en marcha.

\- ¡Adiós Minnie!

Grité, agitando mi mano.

\- ¡Adiós Kyuhyunie!

Gritó ella, todavía asomada por la ventana.

\- ¡Minnie!

Grité, corriendo hacia el auto.

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó ella, yo seguía corriendo detrás del auto, agitando mi brazo en una despedida.

\- ¡Sungmin!

Grité, derramando lágrimas y agitando mi brazo.

\- ¡Te extrañaré!

Gritó ella.

\- ¡Yo más!

Grité y entonces el auto se alejó mucho. Me quedé ahí parado, con el brazo levantado y las lágrimas cayendo por mi mejilla. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Heechul, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, me sonrió. Miré el punto lejano que era el auto de Kangin y sonreí. Minnie volvería y podríamos estar juntos, porque ella era mi Conejo y yo su lobo. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rosto y entonces la noche llegó.

\- ¡Que bonita!

Exclamó Leeteuk, mirando a través del vidrio la cunita donde estaba mi hija, mi Soo Yeon.

\- ¿Esa es mi hermanita, appa?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- Sí – le contesté – Esa es la pequeña Soo Yeon

\- Hola Jessica – Sunny comenzó a agitar su mano – Soy Soon Kyu, tu unnie, pero puedes decirme Sunny

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti Kyuhyun

Dijo mi omma.

\- Por primera vez podemos decírtelo – dijo appa – La anterior vez no estuviste

\- ¡Minho! – le regañó omma – Tus hijas son preciosas

\- Gracias omma

Abracé a Sunny y continué viendo a mi bebé en su cunita.

\- Kyuhyun…

Todos volteamos, ahí estaba Kibum.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que decirte algo…

Mi corazón cayó al piso. Dejé a Sunny en el suelo y miré a Kibum, temblando por dentro. Caminamos unos pasos alejándonos del resto y lo miré, él respiró hondo y me miró.

\- Dímelo ya

Le pedí.

\- Por precaución, le aplicaron anestesia general a Minnie – comenzó a decir Kibum y yo me helé, esa era la anestesia que te dormía – Sungmin no despierta de la anestesia

**Fin de la temporada**

* * *

[1] Red Social Surcoreana.


	14. Chapter 14

Segunda Temporada:

Capítulo 14

No de nuevo, por favor díganme que no era cierto. Corrí hacia la habitación de Minnie, empujando a Kibum, y de nuevo la vi rodeada de cables y un aparato de oxigeno. Me arrodillé ante ella y comencé a llorar. No ahora, no cuando me sentía tan feliz ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasar esto?

\- Kyuhyun… - Kibum apareció a mi lado – Es normal… en estos casos – me explicó – Esta vez si te puedo garantizar que despertará

\- ¿En serio?

Le pregunté, aún sin descubrir mi rostro.

\- Sí

Me dijo él y yo lo miré.

\- Está bien…

Dije.

\- ¿Quieres sostener a tu hija?

Me preguntó. Hace unos cinco minutos que mi hija nació y yo no la había tocado aún. Miré a Kibum y asentí, él sonrió.

\- Sígueme

Me pidió. Entonces salimos de la habitación de Minnie y caminamos hacia la habitación donde todos los bebés estaban. Mi hija tenía un pijama rosa con un Conejo y una gorrita con orejas de Conejo, se veía hermosa.

La miré sin poder creer que ella era real, que era parte de mí y de Sungmin, de nuestro amor. La enfermera la tomó en brazos y luego me la entregó. Sonreí, era tan liviana. Acaricié su nariz, era suave, sus manitos eran suaves y sus mejillas, igual de grandes que las de Sungmin, también eran suaves. Caminé hacia la ventana, por donde mi familia me miraba, y todos comenzaron a tomar fotografías.

\- ¿Mi familia puede pasar?

Pregunté. La enfermera miró a todos lados, no había muchos bebés en la sala, entonces asintió. Miré a mi familia y les hice señas para que pudieran entrar. Henry corrió hacia mí y con su cámara comenzó a tomar muchas fotos.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto me pagaran por las primeras fotografías de Cho Kyuhyun con su nueva hija?

\- ¡Cho Henry! – le regañó omma - ¡Compórtate!

\- Lo siento omma

Se disculpó Henry, y siguió tomando fotos.

\- Ven con la abuela Taemin

Dijo omma, cargando a mi hija.

\- Me siento vieja

Rió Leeteuk, haciéndole mimos al bebé.

\- Te felicito hijo

Dijo appa y yo sonreí.

\- Lo hiciste bien – dijo Kangin – También te felicito

\- Gracias…

\- Ten, tomaré más fotos

Dijo omma, devolviéndome a mi hija, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Te quiero mucho Jessica…

Le dije a mi hija, dándole un beso en la nariz.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sunny?

Preguntó Henry. Miré a Sunny, ella estaba de brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero. Me le acerqué y me agaché con Jessica en brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bunny?

\- Es que… - ella me miró y luego miró a su hermana – Tú no pudiste verme cuando nací

\- Oh…

Miré a mi hija sin saber qué decir. Mi mamá se me acercó y entonces yo asentí, entregándole a Jessica. Volví donde Sunny y quedé de nuevo a su altura.

\- No sabes cuánto lamento el jamás poder reponer eso – Sunny me miró – Pero te juro que a partir de ahora estaré en cada momento importante de tu vida

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Me preguntó Sunny y yo asentí.

\- Lo prometo mi amor, siempre

\- A menos que una de sus giras coincida con tu graduación, o tu cumpleaños, o tu boda…

\- Heechul…

Le regañó Leeteuk.

\- No le hagas caso a Heechul – le pidió Siwon a Sunny – Tú appa cumplirá sus promesas o Dios lo castigará

\- Sí…

Dije yo, abrazando a mi hija.

\- Te quiero appa

\- Yo también hija

Movieron la cunita de Jessica a la habitación de Minnie. Una enfermera vino, me entregó un biberón con fórmula, y me indicó cómo alimentarla. Tomé a mi hija en brazos y me senté en el sofá, mi hija con veinte minutos de vida estaba teniendo su primer alimento de mis manos, me sentía todo un padre, ahora más que nunca. Miré a Minnie, ella dormía mientras yo alimentaba a Jessica.

A pesar de todo, aunque al despertar ella siguiera siendo un bebé en el cuerpo de una mujer, a pesar de ello me sentía feliz. Tenía a mi hija en brazos y estaba sana, Minnie estaba bien, solo hacía falta esperar a que despierte, y luego podríamos irnos y ser una familia. A pesar de todas las dificultades que nos trajeron a este punto, me sentía feliz. Me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia Minnie, dejé a Jessica en su cunita y me senté en el borde de la cama. Miré a Minnie y acaricié su rostro.

\- Prometo que a ti tampoco te dejaré nunca – besé su frente – Te amo Minnie, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar que yo tampoco te dejaré

\- Sí… entiendo… - decía Heechul, mirándome – No, de acuerdo… – la miré fijamente, ella sin embargo no podía hacer lo mismo – Sí, no hay problema omma…

Ya casi se acababa el mes, Minnie pronto volvería y eso me emocionaba. Todo el mes había sido un martirio para mí. Extrañaba a Sungmin día y noche; no podía comer ni dormir, ni concentrarme en la escuela, su falta me afectaba mucho.

En casa todos estaban preocupados, mis padres intentaban consentirme en todo, mi hyung estaba más atento, dejó de salir con Heechul por una semana, incluso Henry se había vuelto solidario conmigo. Pero ni todos los videojuegos, o todos los dulces, o todos los caprichos que pudieran consentirme, no podían hacer que mi depresión disminuya.

Me alegraba que el mes se estuviera acabando, pues ya quería ver a mi Conejo rosa de nuevo. Nos habíamos estado mandando emails, llamándonos, intentando que la separación no sea tan mala. Ella me mandaba fotografías todos los días; yo las imprimía y las pegaba en pared, de esta forma ella era lo primero que veía. Pero aún así, me deprimía no tenerla conmigo.

Es que… ¡Nunca pudimos estar juntos! Me confesé y ese mismo día ella se fue ¡No habíamos tenido tiempo de ser novios! Pero el mes ya estaba por acabar y ella volvería. Solo tenía que ser paciente, y cuando ella volviera, todo sería mejor.

Heechul seguía hablando con su omma, ella se veía preocupada y constantemente me miraba ¿Qué le estaba diciendo su omma? Debía de ser algo muy malo como para que Heechul se pusiera nerviosa. Dejé mi mochila en el sofá y la miré.

\- Buscaré una forma de decírselo… - Heechul me volvió a mirar – Una que no sea brusca… - la Chula volvió a mirar a otra parte – Sí omma, adiós, Saranghae

Y entonces ella colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

Le pregunté y ella soltó un suspiro.

\- Kyuhyun… - Heechul me miró – Sungmin te ha mandado un email

\- ¡¿En serio?! – de pronto sentí que mi día nublado se volvía soleado – Iré a verlo ahora mismo

\- Kyuhyun…. – miré a mi noona, ella me miraba de forma extraña – Tal vez no sea bueno lo que leas

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sentí miedo de pronto ¿Qué era lo que Minnie me podía haber mandado que no fuera bueno? Ella era mi novia y solo me mandaba cosas buenas ¿Qué podía ser? Miré una última vez a Heechul y corrí a mi habitación.

Encendí mi computadora, la espera fue eterna mientras cargaba el sistema. Cerré todas las ventanas con mensajes basura y entré en internet. Abrí mi correo y encabezando una larga lista de correo basura, estaba el email de Sungmin.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, la respiración me empezó a fallar ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué tan malo podía ser, que provocó que Heechul se preocupara por mí? Con el corazón en un puño y lo nervios a flor de piel, abrí el email.

**Kyuhyun ¿Cómo estás?**

**Te extraño mucho ¿Sabes?**

**Mi corazón también es solo tuyo.**

**Te amo Kyuhyun.**

Algo andaba mal, desde la forma en la que iniciaba hasta esta línea, podía saber que algo no iba bien con ella ¿Qué era? ¿Le había pasado algo? Antes de que mi mente se llenase de más pensamientos negativos, continué leyendo:

**Hoy tuve clase de composición, escribí una canción en tu honor.**

**Me costó mucho lograr que me entendieran.**

**Fue muy cómico cómo es que los americanos iban descifrando que era una canción dedicada a mi novio.**

**Te echo de menos oppa, quiero verte ya.**

**Los días aquí se me hacen eternos sin ti.**

**No olvides jamás que mi amor por ti es muy grande, incluso más grande que mi sueño de ser una música profesional.**

**No me importaría dejar todo por ti si me lo pidieras (Teniendo en cuenta que normalmente siempre hago lo que me ordenas)**

**Te amo mucho Kyuhyun.**

Era la segunda vez que lo repetía en un mismo email ¿A dónde quería llegar? No entendía nada ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**El director de la orquesta sinfónica juvenil**

**de Nueva York dijo que tengo mucho talento.**

**Eso me gustó.**

**Me dijo que sería perfecta para un puesto ahí, aunque no sea americana.**

**¿Te lo imaginas?**

**Estoy a un paso de poder cumplir uno de mis grandes sueños.**

**Sin embargo…**

Oh no, esto no me estaba gustando. Miré al techo y luego cerré mis ojos, rogando porque no me dijera algo que no quería saber. Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Heechul, y mi corazón fue golpeado. No quería que se quedara más tiempo, sin embargo quería que cumpliera su sueño. Respiré hondo y continué leyendo.

**Aceptar implicaría quedarme más tiempo, no sé cuánto más, pero sería mucho tiempo.**

**Es mi sueño… pero un sueño de fama no vale lo que vale el amor verdadero.**

**Es más, no le puedes poner precio al amor, pero le puedes poner precio a la fama,**

**Eso solo deja ver cuán banal es la fama.**

**Es mi sueño, y aunque deseo aceptar, prefiero ser fiel a mi corazón y regresar cuando termine la ****_"Experiencia Vivencial"_**

**Le diré a mi tío que fue muy buena la experiencia, pero que prefiero estar en Corea, que al fin y al cabo es mi hogar.**

**Y en mi hogar estás tú.**

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad ¿Qué estaba diciendo este Conejo? Ella no podía estar hablando en serio. Una oportunidad así se aprovechaba, después de todo… no todos los días nacías en la familia del mejor productor musical de Corea, cuya empresa está valorizada en trillones de trillones de wons. Minnie tenía todo en bandeja de plata para poder cumplir su sueño, pero ella…

**No quiero fama, ni siquiera un sueño, si hace que esté lejos de ti.**

**Nos veremos pronto mi amor.**

**Ya no aguanto las ansias de verte.**

**Te besaré y abrazaré hasta que me pidas que me aleje.**

**Te amo mucho Kyuhyun.**

**Saranghae oppa 3**

**\- **Cuando omma me advirtió… - volteé, era Heechul – Pensé, y supongo que ella también, que sería un email sobre la oferta, no un email sobre lo mucho que ella te ama y de lo que es capaz por ti

\- ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Le pregunté.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es su sueño… - contesté, mirando de nuevo el correo – Siempre ha sido su sueño, y lo va tirar por…

\- ¿Por ti?

\- No puedo dejar que lo haga… - miré a mi noona – No podré vivir sabiendo que por mí ella…

\- Kyuhyun… eres muy maduro para tu edad – Heechul posó su mano en mi hombro - Tómatelo con calma – me pidió – Aún eres un niño y puede que tomes una decisión precipitada

\- Sí… – contesté, mirando el piso – La amo mucho como para dejar que arruiné sus sueños por mí

\- Medítalo Kyuhyun… - miré a mi noona – No cometas una locura por esto, solo medítalo

Yo volví a asentir.

\- Gracias Heechul…

Ella me sonrió y luego salió de mi habitación. Miré de nuevo mi pantalla, leyendo el email que Minnie me había mandado. De veras no podía creer que ella prefiriera regresar a Corea en lugar de cumplir sus sueños. Y lo peor… no podía creer que ella pudiera dejar todo de lado solo porque quería verme. No podía dejarla hacerlo. Aunque moría por volver a verla, aunque lo que más quería era que ella estuviera conmigo, no podía dejarme llevar por el egoísmo. Debía de detenerla, porque era una locura dejar su sueño por mí ¿Verdad?

La noche llegó y yo solo miraba el techo ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería verla, moría por verla, deseaba verla con toda el alma. Pero pensar en que por mí ella iba a dejar sus sueños, eso no me dejaba tranquilo. Porque después de todo ¿Quién era yo? Yo no merecía que ella hiciera eso por mí, yo no valía tanto como la oportunidad que su tío le había dado ¡¿Cómo podía yo vale más que eso?!

A la mañana siguiente fui a clases, pero no presté nada de atención. Mi mente divagaba, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera Sungmin y decisión precipitada. Yo sabía que si ella decidía algo, Leeteuk la apoyaría y por ende, Kangin callaría; ella ya debía de haberlos convencido de volver a Corea, pero no podía dejarla hacer eso ¡No por mí!

¿Qué pasaría después si se arrepentía? ¿Ella me lo echaría en cara? ¿Me haría sentir culpable? Incluso si no lo hiciera, yo ya lo estaba sintiendo, yo era el culpable de que desperdicie esta oportunidad, la inversión de dinero y todo lo que implicó que ella sus padres se fueran al extranjero por un mes.

Regresé a mi casa, Heechul y Siwon discutían sobre por qué mi hyung no le había contestado a tiempo el teléfono. Entré en mi habitación y encendí mi computador. Abrí mi correo electrónico, un nuevo mensaje de Minnie. Lo abrí, era su típico email con lo nuevo del día y varias fotografías de ella. Sonreí al verla sonreír, se podía apreciar cuanto le gustaba estar en ese sitio.

Guardé las imágenes y luego las imprimí. Las recorté y luego las pegué en mi pared con pegamento. Miré mi _"Minnie altar" _y sentí un escozor en los ojos. No quería perderla, pero tampoco quería que truncara su vida. Miré mi computador de nuevo, solo había una forma de hacer esto y yo la conocía. Me senté y comencé a escribir:

**Hay cosas que valen más que el amor verdadero**

**Y eso es las oportunidades de la vida**

**Una oportunidad así no se presentará dos veces**

**Ni aunque tu tío sea Lee Soon Man**

Hice click en _"Enviar" _Ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás, solo esperar a que la sensatez regresara a su cuerpito. Era lo mejor, aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, aunque dijeran que como niño no podía tomar una buena decisión, sí podía, y sabía que esta era la mejor. No podía ser el causante de que Minnie no cumpliera sus sueños. Ella decía que la fama no valía tanto como el amor, y podía tener razón, pero el costo del arrepentimiento podía ser muy elevado, tan elevado que podría opacar al valor del amor. Miré la pantalla, tenía un mensaje nuevo:

**¿A qué te refieres?**

**¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro amor vale poco?**

**¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**¿Qué importa si mi tío es Lee Soo Man?**

**Yo quiero volver a casa**

**¡Ni siquiera hemos podido tener una primera cita como novios!**

**¡Y quiero pasear contigo del brazo!**

**Aunque eso lo haga siempre, quiero hacerlo como tu novia ahora.**

**Puedo cumplir mi sueño en Corea.**

**Pero perderte a ti no se compara.**

Leí el mensaje y solté un suspiro. Minnie a veces podía ser terca, pero llegar al extremo de no pensar bien las cosas, eso era demasiado descabellado. No podía dejarla hacer eso. Respiré hondo, pues yo tampoco podría hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era lo mejor. Ella me importaba mucho cómo para hacerle algo así, no quería cargar con el peso de saber que por mí, la chica que tanto amo perdió la oportunidad de su vida. Respiré hondo y escribí:

**Hay cosas que valen más que el amor verdadero, Sungmin**

**Eso deberías internalizarlo**

Leí de nuevo el email. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de mandar. Había estado enamorado de Sungmin desde el día en que la conocí, y ahora que estábamos juntos, la iba a dejar ir. Pero era por su bien, eso tenía que metérmelo en la cabeza. Un nuevo mensaje llegó:

**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**¿Me estás terminando?**

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Por la oferta del director?**

**Oppa… no puedes hacernos esto**

**Prometiste siempre estar conmigo, prometimos siempre estar juntos**

**No puedes hacer esto**

Leí el nuevo mensaje y mi corazón se hizo añicos. Respiré hondo y sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. No podía, definitivamente no podía hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo:

**Sí Minnie**

**Sí a todo**

**Terminamos.**

Apagué mi computadora, no quería recibir otro mensaje de ella. Tenía que mentalizarme que era lo mejor. Dejar a Minnie era difícil, pues ella había dejado raíces en mi corazón, era parte de mi vida y de mi corazón, era mi otra mitad, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de larga distancia, pulsé el botón de _"Ignorar"_ pues si la escuchaba, mi decisión flaquearía y no podía permitirme eso. Miré mi pared, sin creer lo que acababa de hacer, terminar con el amor de mi vida. Me senté en mi cama y busqué en mi mesa de noche el broche de Conejo. Lo miré, pensando en la sonrisa de Minnie, y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

\- Es lo mejor, es lo mejor

\- Varias veces te alejé de mí… - acaricié el rostro de Sungmin – No lo volveré a hacer Minnie… - besé sus labios – Te prometo que a partir de ahora, no te volveré a fallar

000000000000000000

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Quiero decirles que la primera precuela de esta novela "Hotel SHINee (JongKey)", ya ha sido terminada y la segunda precuela "Naughty Kiss (2Min)" está iniciando su escritura. Conforme esta historia siga avanzando, se darán cuenta de por qué decidí hacer estas dos precuelas ^^**

**Con esto me despido, que tengan un excelente día lleno de amor y diversión.**

**Atte.**

**Mily Wu**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

El llanto de mi bebé me hizo desconcentrar. La tomé en brazos y la arrullé, Jessica se calmó al instante. Miré Minnie y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Tengo que hacerle un chequeo rutinario

Dijo Kibum, entrando en la habitación.

\- Me quedo – le dije y él asintió - ¿Cuándo despertará?

\- No es coma… - dijo él, metiendo agujas en el brazo de Sungmin – Así que no será mucho tiempo, pero igual necesita monitoreo

\- Ya veo…

\- Piénsalo como si fuera una… hibernación

\- De acuerdo…

\- Ten fe Kyuhyun… - me pidió él – Tus hijas te necesitan

\- Lo sé

Miré el rostro de Jessica, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí, era adorable, como Minnie. Besé su frente y la dejé de nuevo en su cuna, ser fuerte siempre fue mi especialidad, pues la aparentaba muy bien.

\- Me retiro…

Dijo Kibum y yo asentí.

\- Hijo… - omma entró en la habitación – Nos vamos a llevar a Sunny a casa – asentí – No te vuelvas a perder…

\- Omma… - la miré, pues sabía a lo que se refería, cuando estuve lejos de mi hija por tres meses, los meses que Sungmin estuvo en coma – Hazla pasar

\- Appa…

Miré a Sunny, se veía triste. Me le acerqué a paso veloz y la envolví en mis brazos. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus bracitos y yo la apreté contra mi cuerpo, soltando mis lágrimas.

\- Te quiero hija – le dije, besando su mejilla – Ahora me tengo que quedar con omma, de acuerdo – ella asintió – Solo será por hoy, lo prometo

\- De acuerdo… - dijo ella - ¿Omma volverá también?

\- Sí Bunny, ella volverá también – le aseguré, acariciando su rostro – Y seremos una familia feliz – ella sonrió – Tú, yo, omma, y la bebé Jessica

\- ¡Sí!

Ella sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

\- Vamos Sunny, tenemos que irnos y dejar que omma descanse

Le pidió mi omma.

\- Sí – dijo ella, girándose a mí – Te quiero appa

\- Yo también Bunny

\- Adiós appa

Y entonces las dos se fueron. El resto de mi familia entró a despedirse y desearme buena suerte. No necesitaba suerte, pero los necesitaba a todos ellos, pues me daban fuerzas. La puerta se cerró tras Henry y entonces volví al lado de mi Conejo rosa. Tomé su mano y la besé, contemplando su belleza, y tratando de no largarme a llorar de nuevo.

\- Vuelve… - le pedí – Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va

Y entonces me incliné para besar sus labios…

En toda la semana seguí recibiendo mensajes y llamadas de ella, y siempre las ignoraba. Heechul me había dicho que, aunque le partí el corazón a su dongsaeng, estuvo bien mi decisión. Pero la idea de que ella ya no iba a volver, que no la vería hasta que pudiera tener la edad suficiente para viajar solo, o que a mis padres se les ocurra querer ir a Nueva York, me hacía sentir triste. Ya no la vería de nuevo, ya no vería a mi Conejo rosa con su sonrisa enorme y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ya no había más Kyumin, solo Kyuhyun y Sungmin, pero era lo mejor.

La siguiente semana, la última semana de la _"Experiencia Vivencial" _de Sungmin, dejé de recibir emails y llamadas. Eso era lo mejor, pues no podíamos seguir adelante si no nos soltábamos primero. Y mi depresión trajo estragos a mi salud y mis calificaciones, pero todo el mundo pasaba de ello, pues comprendían, por todo el tiempo que me conocían, que yo no podía vivir sin Sungmin al lado.

La semana acabó y ella no volvió. Desde que amaneció hasta que el sol se ocultó, lloré encerrado en mi habitación. No podía vivir sin mi Conejo rosa, y no tenerla al lado era difícil. Todos intentaban ayudarme, pero yo no necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a un Conejo rosado que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños en el extranjero.

Mi cumpleaños fue gris, no tener a Minnie abrazándome y dándome besos, diciendo que era el mejor día del año porque fue cuando su oppa nació, todo eso me deprimía. No podía celebrar un feliz cumpleaños si Sungmin no estaba. Mis padres y amigos me felicitaron, pero yo solo lloraba en una esquina de mi habitación, mentalizándome que había sido lo correcto y que no debía de sentirme tan mal por ello.

La segunda semana de febrero llegó. El clima aún era frio, el viento corría con fuerza y las flores no se abrirían hasta abril. Era un escenario muy deprimente e iba acorde con mi ánimo. La escuela se me hacía tediosa, y yo seguía en una esquina tratando de aparentar fuerza, pues era hombre y no podía dejar que me vieran llorar.

\- ¿Ya se enteraron?

Preguntó Hae en el almuerzo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó su novio.

\- Minnie conoció a un chico muy lindo

Contestó ella y al instante todos me miraron.

\- Donghae…

Hyuk le hizo señas para que se callara.

\- Lo siento… - Donghae me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior – Es que Sungmin me mandó un correo, tenía muchas fotos con un chico muy apuesto que también es coreano…

\- ¡Donghae, cállate!

Gritó, para sorpresa de todos, Ryeowook.

\- Lo siento…

Se volvió a disculpar Hae, yo solo miré mi plato.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Yesung y yo asentí.

\- Minnie y yo terminamos, si ella quiere estar con algún otro chico… - respiré hondo, pues las palabras ardían como ácido contra la piel – Puede estarlo

\- Kyuhyun…

Miré a Eunhyuk.

\- Está bien… en serio

Mentí, aunque sabía que ellos lo notarían, y aún así mentí.

\- No siempre te tienes que hacer el fuerte

\- Lo sé… - sonreí de lado – Pero no quiero… que…

\- ¡Kyuhyun, no llores!

Me pidió Donghae.

\- ¡Donghae tonta!

Le regañó Wookie.

\- No, está bien – me limpié las rebeldes lágrimas que rodaban cuesta abajo – Es que…

\- La extrañas… - asentí a las palabras de Yesung – Lo sabemos

\- Yo no me imagino cómo sería estar en tu situación

Dijo Hyuk y yo volví a mirar la mesa.

\- Aún somos jóvenes – empezó a decir Wookie – Pero eso no impide que podamos sentir como lo hace un adulto – asentí – Solo queda que pase el tiempo, entonces será llevadero

\- Gracias Wookie…

Sentí el brazo de Eunhyuk rodear mis hombros, luego sentí palmadas en la espalda por parte de Yesung. Me alegraba tener a mis amigos cerca, aunque ellos no pudieran entender del todo cómo me sentía. Mis amigos me abrazaron y luego nos fuimos al salón de clases. Tenía que ser fuerte, por mí y por Sungmin, para que así haga su vida allá, con ese chico, lejos de mí, y que pueda cumplir sus sueños.

Volví a casa, sintiendo como si arrastrara una de esas bolas que encadenan a tu tobillo. En casa Heechul estaba con Siwon, besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que les enojaba el otro ¿Cómo podían besarse y decirse cosas hirientes? Pero el Sichul era así.

Entré en mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, mirando el _"Minnie Altar" _Minnie me sonreía en todas esas fotografías. Mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude contenerlas. Sollocé contra la almohada hasta que ya no quedaron lágrimas.

La semana pasó rápido. Faltaba poco para que Sungmin y yo cumpliéramos tres meses de noviazgo, y eso me deprimía, pues ya no iba a ser así. Hae, otra vez sin mala fe, había vuelto a mencionar al chico ese. Dijo que era el único amigo que Sungmin había hecho, en parte porque era el único que la entendía; esa noticia no me calló nada bien, pues yo sabía que nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de mi Conejo. Pero de nuevo me reconforté pensando que mi Minnie estaba mejor así.

Los días pasaron rápido. Cada vez me sentía más deprimido, mi depresión iba en aumento conforme nos acercábamos al diecisiete, mi tercer mes con Sungmin, tres meses no logrados. Llegué a casa y dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo, no tenía ánimos para nada. Entré en mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, contemplando a Minnie en las cincuenta fotografías. La noche llegó y tuve que ser forzado para salir de mi habitación e ir a cenar.

Omma, appa, Siwon, Henry y Heechul ya estaban ahí. La Chula venía a almorzar y cenar todos los días, pues como no estaban sus padres y mi omma la consideraba muy joven para vivir sola, entonces le abrió las puertas de mi casa. Me senté en mi habitual asiento y comencé a escuchar la conversación, aunque no me interesaba en lo absoluto cómo es que el cupcake de caramelo se vendía como pan caliente.

\- Y tu omma me llamó, Chula

Dijo mi omma.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó mi noona – A mí me llamó en la tarde, pero supongo que extraña a su amiga de chismorreo

\- Sí, supongo – rió mi omma – Me dijo que todo es muy bonito allá, pero que prefiere mil veces Corea

\- Debe ser porque no entiende ni "J" lo que las personas hablan

Rió mi appa y omma le dio un zape.

\- Me habló de Minnie y que salió con un chico que toca el violín – los palillos se me cayeron al piso – Kim Hyun Joong

\- Omma…

Siwon miró a mi omma y esta se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Kyuhyun… - no la quise escuchar, me levanté de la mesa y me fui - ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó mi omma, pero cerré de un portazo la puerta y coloqué el seguro. Me recosté en mi cama y presioné mi rostro contra la almohada, gritando, llorando, sacando mi enojo ¿Cómo podía ella estar tan tranquila? ¿Cómo podía ya estar saliendo con otro chico mientras yo estaba muriéndome? No podía creer que Sungmin estuviera haciendo esto. Pero todo era mi culpa, pues yo la había alejado. Mi puerta fue golpeada, pero no la abrí. De nuevo la golpearon, no quería abrirla, quería seguir en mi cama llorando.

\- Kyu, ábreme

Me pidió Heechul.

\- No quiero…

Dije y entonces la Chula golpeó con más fuerza la puerta.

\- ¡Ábreme la puta puerta mocoso! – gritó - ¡Si no la abres la romperé a patadas y te sacaré tu mierda por dejarme aquí afuera, dañando mis manos con tu puta puerta!

\- Mejor si le abro

Susurré, levantándome de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta. Heechul me miraba con enojo y entró en mi habitación. Se sentó en mi cama y soltó un suspiró, luego me miró.

\- Ella no está interesada en él

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Le pregunté.

\- Porque es mi dongsaeng y la conozco – Heechul se sentó en mi cama – Ella debe de estar esperando a que le digas _"Minnie, vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va. Vuelve, nadie ocupará tu lugar"_

\- Pero si lo hago… ella querrá volver a Corea

\- Estás en una encrucijada – me dijo ella – Cuando la cabeza no te logra sacar de una encrucijada, tienes que escuchar al corazón

Y diciendo esto, se fue ¿Qué coño significaba eso? No podía escuchar a mi corazón, primero porque lo sentía muerto, segundo porque no podía ser tan egoísta de hacer que ella vuelva ¡No podía! ¡Aunque quisiera, no lo iba a hacer!

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de larga distancia. Respiré hondo, no debía contestar, pero también quería volver a oír su voz. Respiré hondo y pulsé _"Contestar"_

_\- _Yeoboseyo…

\- Kyuhyun-ah – dijo ella – Te daré una última oportunidad

\- Minnie…

\- Dime que quieres que me quede aquí – Minnie estaba sollozando – Que no te importa que salga con un chico, y que ya has dejado de quererme

\- Minnie…

\- Solo así dejaré de insistir y le diré a mis padres que aceptaré esa dichosa oferta y me quedaré para siempre aquí

\- Minnie

\- ¡Dímelo!

Ordenó.

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? – preguntó - ¿Minnie?

\- No puedo… - contesté, derramando más lágrimas – Te amo Conejo

Y entonces colgué, sabiendo lo que mis palabras podían causar, pero no me importaba. Heechul había dicho que el corazón te podía sacar de una encrucijada, pues mi corazón me decía que debía de recuperar a Minnie, porque de verdad, sin ella la vida se me iba.

Los días pasaron y no volví a saber de Sungmin. El dieciséis amaneció y con ello un fuerte dolor en el pecho, al día siguiente no la vería. Si mis palabras hubieran tenido algún efecto, ella hubiera vuelto, pero no lo hizo. Quizá solo necesitaba oírme decirlo, para poder estar feliz allá. Como fuese, yo me sentía como mierda.

\- Hijo, despierta…

Me pidió mi omma.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme en casa?

Le pregunté, ella soltó una risita.

\- Hoy es un gran día, tienes que estar despierto

\- ¿Por qué es un gran día?

Pregunté, tallándome los ojos.

\- Porque sí

Dijo ella, abriendo las cortinas y lanzándome mi uniforme. En el desayuno todos sonreían y repetían que hoy era un _"Gran día" _No entendía por qué tanto ánimo, pero no quería bajárselos con mi mal humor.

En la escuela noté que mis amigos me sonreían ¿Qué coño pasaba? Me senté en mi mesa habitual sin Conejo y me recosté, esperando que este _"Gran día" _pasara rápido.

\- Kyuhyun…

Eunhyuk me zarandeaba.

\- ¿Qué…?

Pregunté con fastidio, volviendo a recostarme en la mesa.

\- Las clases ya terminaron

Levanté la mirada, ya no había nadie en el aula ¿Todos se fueron dejándome dormido en la mesa? Miré a Hyuk y él sonrió, mostrando sus encías como siempre.

\- Vamos… - me pidió – Hoy es un gran día

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque sí

Todos me respondían eso _"Porque sí" _¡Que coño! Regresé a mi casa frustrado. Cuando entré me encontré con mis padres, sonriéndome… ¡¿Qué mierda pasaba?! Dejé caer mi mochila en el suelo y me les acerqué.

\- Kyuhyun… alístate

Me pidió omma.

\- ¿Para qué?

Pregunté.

\- Iremos al aeropuerto

Me contestó sonriente.

\- ¿Para qué?

Pregunté.

\- A recoger a tu tío

Contestó ella con rapidez.

\- ¿El tío Yoogeun?

Pregunté confundido, pues sabía que el oppa de mi omma estaba en Milán con los abuelos, promocionando la nueva línea de ropa de la abuela.

\- Sí, mi oppa Yoogeun

Contestó ella.

\- ¿Pero él no estaba en Milán?

\- Quiso volver antes, además la abuela está ahí

\- Pero…

Miré a mi omma confundido.

\- ¡Bueno, basta! – exclamó appa – Obedece a tu omma y alístate

Asentí y caminé hacia mi habitación; entré en ella y me puse lo primero que encontré. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con toda mi familia y Heechul ¿Por qué la Chula iría a recoger a mi tío con nosotros?

Subimos al auto y en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegamos al aeropuerto. Bajamos y omma me empujó hacia adentro. Estaba incómodo, fastidiado, enojado, solo quería volver a mi casa, a mi cama, para seguir sufriendo en silencio.

Miré a mi familia y vi cómo Heechul sacaba un letrero de colores que decía _"Welcome home" _eso me pareció extraño ¿La Chula conocía a mi tío Yoogeun? Mi dongsaeng sacó su cámara y me apuntó con ella ¿Qué coño? Miré a todos con confusión, todos me sonreían ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

\- ¡Taemin!

Gritó una voz y yo volteé al instante.

\- ¡Leeteuk!

Gritó mi omma, corriendo hacia su amiga. Me quedé ahí parado, en shock. Leeteuk abrazó a mi omma y luego abrazó a Heechul. Yo solo la miraba, y miraba hacia el lugar por donde ella había aparecido, a la espera de que ella apareciera.

\- Omma, te extrañé – dijo Heechul, abrazado a su madre - ¡Pobre de ti que no me hayan traído regalos! – gritó ella - ¡Y la próxima vez, deposítenme más dinero cada semana!

\- Ya Chula – Leeteuk no dejaba de abrazar a su hija – Extrañé a mi princesa engreída

\- ¡Engreída tu abuela! – gritó Heechul - ¿Y appa?

\- Ahí vienen…

Señaló. Y entonces la vi, con un sweater rosa con un Conejo, arrastrando su maleta rosa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, era ella…

\- ¡Sungmin!

Grité y ella me miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¡Kyuhyunie!

Gritó ella.

\- ¡Sungmin!

Grité, corriendo hacia ella. La abracé fuertemente y entonces, la besé. Era real, ella estaba aquí, conmigo, de nuevo ¡Era real! Ella me sonrió ampliamente, luego me abrazó.

\- Te extrañé Kyuhyun…

Dijo ella, apretándome más.

\- Sungmin… - ella me miró – Te amo Conejo…

Ella sonrió aún más y entonces nos besamos de nuevo.

\- Yo también te amo Lobito…

\- ¿Kyuhyun…?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los de Minnie.

\- Minnie…


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

No podía creer que esté despierta. Miré a Minnie de nuevo, esperando que no fuese un producto de mi imaginación. Pero no era así, Sungmin estaba ahí, mirándome con sus enormes ojos cafés. Mi Conejo rosa había vuelto, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto, pero ella estaba ahí, conmigo, sana, despierta, hermosa…

\- ¿Kyuhyun…?

\- ¡Minnie! – exclamé - ¡Estás despierta!

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Me quedé estático ¿Ella había hablado? La miré de nuevo, ella se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Me duele la cabeza…

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Minni…

\- ¿Kyuhyun…? – ella me miró - ¿Por qué te ves raro?

\- ¿Cómo…?

La miré sin entender.

\- Pareces viejo… - susurró ella, intentando enderezarse - ¿Qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar, impulsándose hacia adelante - ¡Ay!

Minnie se llevó las manos al abdomen y su rostro se volvió una mueca de dolor, luego abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a palparse el vientre. Con cuidado quitó las sábanas que la cubrían, dejando ver su bata rosa, abultado por su enorme vientre. Minnie volvió a mirarme, ahora boquiabierta.

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Qué es esto…?

Preguntó ella, tocándose el vientre. La miré sin entender ¿No lo recordaba? Cuando ella cayó en coma no sabía que estaba embarazada ¿Recordaría algo de su estado de retraso mental? ¿No recordaba haber estado embarazada?

\- Minnie…

\- Kyuhyun… - Sungmin me miró con confusión - ¿Qué me pasó?

\- ¿No… no recuerdas… no recuerdas nada? - le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza – Sufriste un accidente – le contesté y ella me miró boquiabierta – Chocaste tu auto con un camión y… - la miré – Caíste en coma

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó ella, mirándome fijamente y tocándose el abultado vientre – No entiendo qué sucede…

\- Minnie… - avancé un paso hacia ella – Debes de sentirte confundida, has estado bajo anestesia y no despertabas…

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – volvió a repetir - ¿Por qué estaba conduciendo si apenas voy a cumplir catorce?

\- ¿Minnie…?

La miré sin entender.

\- ¿Y por qué te ves diferente? – dijo ella, mirándome con confusión – La maestra… - empezó a decir, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor – Ella… - me miró – Nos encerró en un armario…

\- Minnie…

\- Estábamos ensayando para la obra de teatro, pero… - me miró, yo sentí que los ojos se me llenarían de lágrimas de nuevo, esto no podía ser cierto - ¿Por qué lloras oppa?

\- Minnie…

Y entonces Jessica comenzó a llorar. Minnie se giró y la vio, luego se miró su abultado vientre y me miró fijamente. Los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca se abrió; soltó un jadeo y miró a Jessica.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Minnie estiró la mano y tocó al bebé – Oppa…

\- Minnie…

Ella me miró, había confusión en su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

\- ¿Qué me pasó?

Volvió a preguntar. Miré a Sungmin y a Jessica. Minnie ya estaba despierta, su mente estaba de nuevo en funcionamiento, tenía a mi Conejo rosa de vuelta ¿Por qué la vida era tan puta conmigo? Miré a Minnie, ella veía a Jessica como si fuera una muñeca ¿Qué no recordaba? ¿Por qué había permanecido en su mente aquel recuerdo? ¿Sabía todo lo que habíamos pasado para estar juntos? ¿Recordaba algo? ¿Nos recordaba? ¿Me recordaba?

\- Kyuhyun… vengo a revisar a Sungmin, han disminuido sus glóbulos…

Kibum se quedó estático al ver a Sungmin.

\- ¿Kibum? – preguntó ella, mirando al amigo de mi hyung - ¿Eres doctor?

\- Sungmin…

\- Tú… tú estás estudiando medicina – dijo Sungmin - ¿Cómo puedes ser doctor?

Kibum me miró boquiabierto y yo asentí. Él se acercó a Minnie y sacó una linterna, la encendió y comenzó a moverla de lado a lado, los ojos de Minnie siguieron el objeto. Luego de que le tomaran el pulso y de que Jessica fuera arrullada, Kibum hablo:

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Recuerdo… - miró a Jessica en mis brazos – Recuerdo que estaba en la escuela, me sentía mal… - me miró – Y la maestra nos encerró en un armario…

\- Sungmin…

\- No me diga lo que es obvio… - dijo Sungmin, aún mirándome – Obviamente no es así

\- Sí…

Contestó Kibum y Minnie lo miró.

\- ¿Cuánto he olvidado?

\- Como diez años

Contestó él y Minnie lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Cuándo recuperaré la memoria?

Preguntó, mirando sus manos.

\- No lo sé… - contestó Kibum – El accidente claramente hizo algo en tu cerebro, cuando despertaste del coma no eras tú misma y ahora que has recobrado toda la consciencia… - respiré hondo, esto no podía ser posible – Tienes amnesia

Entonces Jessica de nuevo se puso a llorar. Intenté calmarla, pero no lo hacía. Miré a Minnie, ella hubiera sido capaz de calmarla, pero no creía que quisiera hacerlo. Podía ver la confusión y el miedo dibujados en su bello rostro; eso me hacía sentir muy mal, pues aunque estuviera recuperada, no podía recordar nada.

\- ¿Puedo cargarla?

Preguntó y yo me le quedé viendo. Asentí, acercándome a ella. Coloqué a Jessica entre los brazos de Sungmin, el bebé se calmó al instante. Sungmin sonrió, luego me miró, sus ojos de nuevo estaban llenos de lágrimas. Entonces acarició con su dedo la punta de la nariz de Jessica, el bebé soltó un bostezo y yo sonreí.

\- Se ven hermosas

Solté y Minnie dejó de sonreír.

\- Oppa… - ella me miró fijamente - ¿Tú…?

\- Minnie…

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

\- ¿Somos pareja? – preguntó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Tú… tú eres el appa de mi hija?

\- Minnie…

\- Ya veo… - Minnie miró a Jessica – Kyuhyun… - la miré – Intentaré recordarte

\- Minnie…

\- No te prometo nada… - agregó y yo me quedé helado – Ten en cuenta que… ni siquiera me gustas

\- Minnie…

\- Déjame hablar – me pidió – Esto es muy extraño para mí… - me miró – Eres mi mejor amigo y resulta que estamos juntos y acabamos de tener una hija – miré el suelo, sintiéndome impotente, sintiéndome enojado, sintiéndome destruido – No sé cuándo cambió eso… - miré las líneas del suelo, de pronto se me hacían muy interesantes – Kyuhyun, mírame – me ordenó, pero no le hice caso – Mírame – me ordenó, pero no quería hacerlo - ¡Mírame!

\- Minnie…

Fue lo único que dije, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

\- Kyu… - Minnie me miró, luego miró sus manos – Pero prometo que intentaré recuperar la memoria…

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté, sintiendo que el corazón se me apagaba.

\- Sí… - Minnie le hizo mimos a Jessica – Después de todo… somos ELF – ella sonrió – Y siempre voy a querer que seas feliz

\- Pues entonces recuerda pronto – le pedí y ella me miró – Porque tú me haces feliz…

\- Wow… tu mal habito de la impuntualidad lo has superado

Dijo Minnie, cerrando la puerta de su casa. Minnie se veía bella con su cabello largo, su camiseta rosa con la mitad de un corazón y sus _"Converse" _rosas. Yo llevaba la misma camiseta, con la otra mitad del corazón, pero usaba _"Converse" _negras. Sí, usábamos ropa de pareja, y sí, me veía gay usando una camiseta rosada ¡Pero qué importa! Así las personas sabían que ella era mía, solo mía.

\- Feliz aniversario Conejo

Le dije y ella sonrió. Se acercó a mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies, me besó. Un año, cumplíamos un año estando juntos. El año más hermoso de mi vida al lado de mi Conejo. Cada momento pasado con ella hasta ese día, cada segundo pasado con ella, todos fueron gloriosos. Continuábamos con nuestro beso, cuando de pronto…

\- ¡Niños!

Gritó Heechul y yo salté a un lado. Desde que empecé a ser novio de Sungmin, dos personas me empezaron a hacer la vida imposible, y esos eran Heechul y Kangin. Heechul amaba atormentarme, amenazándome con dejarme sin hijos si le hacía algo malo a Sungmin; una vez Sungmin y yo peleamos y ella regresó a su casa llorando ¡No había sido mi culpa! Pero eso no evitó que Heechul fuera a mi casa a gritonearme y… romperme mi Play Station. Kangin… a él nunca le agradé y ahora que era novio de su hija menor, pues ahora le agradaba menos. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, me hacía saber lo poco bienvenido que era en su casa, a pesar de que Leeteuk lo regañaba. En conclusión, los dos me hacían la vida a cuadros.

\- ¿Qué quieres Chula?

Le preguntó Sungmin, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

\- Aish esta niña… - Heechul la fulminó con la mirada - ¡Soy tu mayor, respétame!

\- ¿Qué quieres… unnie?

\- Nada… - Heechul esbozó una sonrisa burlona con un toque macabro, me estremecí – Solo quería ver la cara de Kyuhyun

Minnie infló las mejillas al oír eso.

\- Bueno, ya lo viste, ahora vete

Le pidió Sungmin a su unnie.

\- Bueno… - Heechul fulminó con la mirada a Sungmin – No vayan a hacer cosas malas, aún son muy jóvenes

Nos advirtió y yo me sonrojé al instante.

\- Sí Rella

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a noona, ella se me acercó y me tomó del cuello - ¡Si le haces algo a mi hermana, te juro que te dejo sin hijos!

\- De… de… de acuerdo

Tartamudeé, Heechul me ponía muy nervioso.

\- ¿Está Siwon en tu casa?

\- Está solo – contesté y Heechul esbozó una sonrisa picara – Pero está estudiando…

\- Ya no más

Dijo ella, corriendo hacia mi casa. Miré a noona y negué con la cabeza. Heechul era pecadora y mi hyung un tonto que no podía negarle nada. Miré a Sungmin, ella seguía abrazada a mí y con las mejillas infladas.

\- A veces Heechul puede ser una gran molestia

Dije y Minnie soltó una risita.

\- Aún así es mi unnie y la quiero mucho

Minnie sonrió y yo tomé su mano.

\- ¿Lista?

Le pregunté y ella asintió.

\- ¿A dónde me llevarás? – me preguntó mientras comenzábamos nuestra caminata hacia mi sorpresa – Dijiste que tenias una sorpresa

\- Entonces no arruines la sorpresa y espera a que lleguemos

\- ¿Para que sea sorpresa?

\- Ese es el punto

Dije y ella sonrió.

\- No importa si es una sorpresa grande o pequeña, lo único importante en este día es estamos juntos

Sonreí al oír eso. Me detuve y la atraje hacia mí, besándola con delicadeza, lentamente, tratando de disfrutar lo más que podía de ese beso. Un año entero siendo el novio de mi mejor amiga, no podía haber nada mejor que esto. Nos separamos y la rodeé con mis brazos, la amaba demasiado y nada me separaría de ella.

\- Vamos…

Le dije, tomando su mano de nuevo e iniciamos de nueva la caminata. Íbamos conversando en el camino, hablando sobre este año que había pasado, de cómo el amor que nos teníamos no se había reducido. Al contrario, sentía que amaba a Sungmin más de lo que la amé hace un año.

Minnie daba saltitos, así era ella, infantil y adorable. Ella sonreía y reía mientras recordábamos buenos momentos. Minnie me tenía abrazado por la cintura, dificultando un poco mi andar, pero no me importaba, pues así el mundo se daba cuenta de que ella solo me amaba a mí.

\- ¿Ya te dije cuanto te amo?

Preguntó.

\- No en los últimos diez segundos

\- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! – exclamó Minnie como si fuera el peor de los delitos – Kyuhyun-ah – la miré, ella me sonrió – Te amo

\- Yo también te amo

Y entonces nos volvimos a besar.

\- ¿A dónde me estás llevando oppa?

Me volvió a preguntar.

\- A tu lugar favorito

Le dije.

\- ¿La dulcería?

Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- No…

Contesté y ella hizo un puchero.

\- Pero dijiste que estábamos yendo a mi lugar favorito

\- Tu otro lugar favorito

Dije y ella puso cara de estar pensando.

\- ¿El parque en el que nos conocimos?

\- Acabas de arruinar mi sorpresa

Me quejé y ella sonrió.

\- Pero aún no sé que tienes preparado – dijo – Ese parque es especial

\- Obvio que lo es – aseguré, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros – Es el lugar en donde Cho Kyuhyun conoció a Kim Sungmin

\- Owww… oppa – Minnie me abrazó – Te amo

\- Yo más – le di un beso – Pero hay dos personas que me odiarán mucho si no llegamos a tiempo

\- ¿Ah?

Minnie me miró extraño y yo le hice señas para que no dijera nada. Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el parque al lado del SM Entertainment. Cada tanto nos deteníamos, pues al estar Diciembre, los escaparates estaban decorados y Minnie se distraía viéndolos.

\- Minnie… vamos…

Le pedí, jalándola del brazo, pero ella seguía viendo un lindo escaparate de una tienda de ropa. Minnie a veces era vanidosa, como Heechul, pero en menor medida, y era una fashionista; la ropa era su segundo amor, el segundo porque el primero era yo. Minnie estaba que miraba un maniquí con un vestido azul, yo solo quería llegar ya para poder darle su sorpresa.

\- ¿Crees que ese vestido me quede bien?

Preguntó y yo la miré. Me importaba un comino si se le veía bien o no, yo la veía hermosa incluso con su piyama de Doraemon. Lo único que quería era que se diera prisa para poder llegar al parque, o Yesung y Ryeowook me matarían por hacerlos esperar ¡Pero era mi aniversario! Así que no podía quejarme o ella se enojaría… Sí, yo también me dejo manipular por una Kim ¡Pero no me quejo! Minnie era muy adorable.

\- Minnie…

\- ¡Por favor! – me pidió, haciendo un puchero… ¡Malditos pucheros manipuladores que ahora sí hacen efecto en mí! - ¡No demoraré! – me suplicó - ¡Me lo pruebo y listo!

\- Está bien…

Acepté, escribiéndole un mensaje a Yesung. Entramos en la dichosa tienda. El cajero era un chico ¿Un chico trabajando en una tienda de ropa? Bueno… cuando de empleos de medio tiempo y desesperación por el dinero se habla… no había quejas sobre el trabajo.

\- ¡Wii! – exclamó Minnie, yendo hacia los percheros y empezando a buscar - ¡Wii, tienen mi talla!

Entonces Minnie tomó el dichoso vestido y entró en el probador. Me quedé ahí parado, viendo los gorros… tal vez le podía comprar uno a Minnie por su cumpleaños. La campanilla de la tienda sonó y dos chicos entraron. No reparé mucho en ellos y continué viendo ropa, había prendas que se me verían muy bien, pues… ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Soy muy guapo!

\- Mira esa preciosura…

Escuché que decía uno de los chicos.

\- Está que arde

Me giré a ver a los chicos.

\- Yo le haría… ya sabes qué

Me volteé y vi a Minnie mirándose al espejo y haciendo posturitas con el dichoso vestido que… le quedaba condenadamente bien. Los chicos siguieron murmurando las cosas obscenas que le harían a mi novia y yo cerré los puños. Minnie seguía haciendo posturitas y uno de los chicos dijo...

\- Me gustaría tenerla en cuatro para…

No aguanté más y le di un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Gritó el chico desde el suelo.

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Minnie.

\- ¡Más respeto para mi novia, imbécil! – grité, dándole otro puñetazo - ¡Más respeto que mi novia es una dama!

\- ¡Amigo, cálmate!

Me pidió el otro chico, y antes de que pudiera golpearlo por llamarme _"Amigo" _Minnie me tomó del hombro. Ella me miró de forma severa y me jaló del brazo. Me levanté de encima del chico y seguí a mi novia hacia el otro extremo de la tienda.

\- ¡Ey preciosa! – exclamó el chico con la nariz sangrante – Ponle correa a tu perro antes de que él te la ponga a ti – luego rió – Aunque te debes de ver muy sexy con una correa en el cuello

Minnie se giró y, caminando a paso veloz, llegó donde el chico que tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Minnie dio unos saltitos y entonces, como en cámara lenta, dio un salto y le pegó una patada en la cara al chico, dando una vuelta. El chico volvió a caer al suelo y ahí se quedó, inconsciente ¡Que bien que Minnie sea experta en artes marciales!

\- No llevaré el vestido – dijo Sungmin al encargado que seguía boquiabierto – Me lo llevaría si hubiera en color rosado – Minnie entró al probador y luego salió – Vámonos

Sungmin tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera de la tienda. Ella tenía las mejillas infladas, clara señal de estar enojada ¡Mierda, la jodí! Pero es que cuando se trata de chicos hablando de Sungmin, acercándosele, o incluso respirando a su lado, me volvía loco. No me gustaba que ningún chico hablase con ella, no me gustaba que ningún chico esté cerca de ella, no me gustaba que nadie respirara cerca de ella ¿Era muy celoso? ¡Que importa! ¡Minnie era mía, joder, solo mía!

\- Minnie…

Ella siguió caminando.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes controlar tu temperamento?

Me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le pregunté - ¿Ignorarlos? – ella se detuvo y me miró, aún con las mejillas infladas - ¡Estaban hablando sobre las cosas que te harían!

\- Estábamos en una tienda…

\- ¡¿Y eso qué?! – respiré hondo, no me gustaba gritarle, pero es que tengo un carácter de mierda – Minnie… tú no escuchaste las cosas que ellos decían – volví a respirar – Eres mi Conejo, solo te protegía – Minnie sonrió - ¿Me perdonas?

\- Oppa… - Minnie acarició mi mejilla – A veces eres tan impulsivo – rió – Pero me gustan mucho tus celos – sonreí – Pero a veces eres celoso en exceso

\- Eso es por todos los pendencieros que no saben respetar la propiedad ajena

Minnie sonrió y me abrazó.

\- No soy tu propiedad, soy tu novia

\- Mía, solo mía – le dije, apretándola contra mí – Técnicamente sí eres de mi propiedad

\- Kyu…

\- De acuerdo, no eres de mi propiedad – la apreté más contra mí – Pero de igual forma te quedarás a mi lado

\- Siempre

\- Incluso más que _"Siempre"_

Entonces nos besamos. Tal vez Minnie decía que no era mía ¡Pero sí lo era! Continuamos nuestro camino hacia el parque del SM Entertainment. Ese parque era muy especial para ambos, incluso antes de ser novios, siempre íbamos ahí, era como si fuera nuestro lugar especial, pues era el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido, el lugar donde todo comenzó.

\- Ya llegamos – dijo, soltando mi mano y mirando a todos lados - ¿Mi sorpresa?

\- ¿A caso nos conocimos en la entrada del parque?

Le pregunté y ella me miró confundida, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿El parque de juegos?

Preguntó y yo asentí. Volví a tomar su mano y caminamos juntos hacia el parque de juegos. Cuando estuvimos cerca, saqué un pañuelo rosa con Conejos, regalo de Minnie, y le cubrí los ojos. Minnie reía mientras yo, con mis manos en su cintura, la guiaba hacia el claro que había preparado con Siwon horas antes.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Ansiosa

Contesto ella.

\- Uno… - desaté el nudo del pañuelo – Dos… - sostuve el pañuelo contra sus ojos – Tres…

\- Kyuhyun…

Dijo ella, viendo la mesa con velas y platos. Minnie me miró sonriente, luego empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad y a aplaudir, yo solo sonreí. Rodeé el cuerpo de mi novia con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí, Minnie solo sonreí y entonces la besé.

\- Feliz aniversario mi amor

\- Esto es maravilloso – dijo ella, sonriendo – Tengo al mejor novio del mundo

\- Sí, lo soy

Entonces nos volvimos a besar.

\- Al fin llegan

Se quejó una voz.

\- Hola a ti también Ryeowook

\- ¡Wookie!

Sungmin corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó.

\- La comida de Ryeowook se va a enfriar si no se la comen

Nos advirtió Yesung, sosteniendo bandejas de comida con aluminio.

\- Mi bella dama…

Le dije a Sungmin, arrastrando la silla para que ella se sentara.

\- Esto es muy… - Minnie miró toda la mesa, con las velas y demás, perfecto para una cena en el parque con la luna llena - ¿Siwon te ayudó?

\- Henry me dio la idea y Siwon me ayudó a montar todo esto

\- Mis cuñados son lo máximo

Minnie aplaudió y entonces Donghae, que no sé que hacía ahí, nos sirvió los platos.

\- A mí me gustaría que ALGUIEN… - miró a Eunhyuk, que sostenía una jarra con jugo – Hiciera algo así por mí

\- Mala suerte, porque la del novio perfecto soy yo

Bromeó Minnie y Hae sonrió.

\- ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! – exclamé al dar un bocado a mi comida - ¡Ryeowook, deberías ser chef!

\- ¡Gracias!

Gritó Wookie desde su puesto.

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a Minnie – Esto es muy bonito

\- Tú lo vales

Minnie sonrió.

\- No puedo creer que fue aquí donde nos conocimos hace diez años – sonreí – Y ahora estamos celebrando nuestro primer año de novios

\- Son las cosas de la vida – dije, robándole un poco de comida a Minnie, ella solo hizo un puchero – Pero me alegro de haberle hecho caso a mi omma ese día y dejar mis videojuegos

\- Wow… por mí dejaste los videojuegos

Sungmin rió y yo la seguí.

\- En ese momento fue porque mi omma me presionaba – la miré, ella seguía sonriendo – Ahora es porque te quiero ver todo el tiempo

\- Y porque Heechul rompió tu consola

Bromeó mi adorable novia.

\- Sí… también por eso – me limpié una lágrima falsa – Pero más porque te quiero ver

\- Aunque siempre llegas tarde

\- Ya no soy tan impuntual

\- Estás mejorando – me crucé de brazos y Minnie sonrió – Te quiero oppa

\- Yo te amo Sungmin

Le dije y me estiré sobre la mesa, besándola.

\- ¡Owww…!

Exclamaron mis cuatro amigos, yo sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro.

\- Las personas nos miran…

Dijo Minnie, señalando a las personas que estaban paseando esa noche por el parque.

\- Que importa… - le dije, dándole otro beso – Te tengo otra sorpresa

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ya verás…

Me levanté de la mesa y me paré sobre una banca del parque. Yesung y Ryeowook se me acercaron y se pararon a mis flancos. Hae colocó a un lado la radio y Hyuk colocó el CD con la música que me había costado meses escribir. Puso "Play" y entonces comenzó a sonar.

Había compuesto otra canción a Sungmin, mi segunda canción y también estaba dedicada a ella. Empezamos a cantar y los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas. Era una canción que hablaba sobre lo enamorado que estaba de ella y como no podía dejar de amarla ( watch?v=l7Z4KoCDAdA). Las personas nos empezaron a rodear y hasta nos filmaban. Si en el futuro me volvía famoso, podría considerar hacer un trío con Ryeowook y Yesung, nos podrimos llamar… KRY.

Terminamos de cantar y todos los que nos rodeaban comenzaron a aplaudir, pero solo una persona me importaba. Me bajé de la banca y corrí hacia ella. La abracé fuertemente y le di un beso, todos los presentes aplaudieron.

\- Kyuhyun… - Minnie lloraba – Te amo

\- Yo más mi Conejo – entonces busqué en mi bolsillo – Feliz aniversario

\- ¡Omo! – Minnie tomó la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió - ¡Omo!

No, no era un anillo de compromiso, eran anillos de pareja. Le coloqué el suyo a Minnie y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío. Tal vez no era un anillo de compromiso, pues éramos muy jóvenes, pero eran anillos que simbolizaban que jamás ¡Jamás! Me iba a separar de Sungmin, que mi amor por ella era en serio y que trascendía los parámetros del amor adolescente. Amaba a Sungmin más que a nada en el mundo y quería que esté siempre a mi lado, pues era mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida.

\- Ya veo por qué terminé amándote

Dijo ella cuando terminé de hablar.

\- No te haces ni idea de cuánto es lo que siento por ti

\- Tus lágrimas me dan una idea

\- Sungmin…

\- Ven oppa… - ella abrió los brazos y yo la abracé – Intentaré recordarlo todo – me volvió a repetir – Te quiero oppa

\- Te amo Minnie

Dije, derramando más lágrimas.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

\- Es tan extraño que esté casada con mi mejor amigo…

\- No… no… - Minnie me miró – No estamos casado

\- ¡¿Y hemos tenido una hija?!

Minnie me miraba, parecía molesta.

\- Sí…

\- No pedo creer que tenga una hija con mi mejor amigo y no esté casada

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Me preguntó.

\- Bueno… - sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro – Yo fui quien… ya sabes… te…

\- ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! – gritó Minnie - ¡No lo digas! – se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza - ¿Cómo pasó?

\- ¿Te refieres a cómo hicimos a Jessica o cómo es que terminamos juntos?

\- Ambas cosas – contestó – Es que… - me miró – No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo y yo… tú y yo…

\- No sigas…

Le pedí, pues la conversación estaba dando un giro doloroso.

\- Lo siento… - dijo ella – Compréndeme, no te recuerdo

\- Te comprendo – la miré – Tú compréndeme a mí – ella asintió – Sungmin, han pasado diez años – ella volvió a asentir – Diez años que no recuerdas, diez años en los que todo cambió, diez año en los que lo único que he hecho es amarte… - Minnie me miró boquiabierta – Obviamente me siento deshecho…

\- Lo que menos quiero es hacer sentir mal a oppa

\- Pero lo haces

\- No es mi culpa…

\- No… - la miré – Es mía…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Otro día te lo explico

Ella asintió.

\- Entonces… - miró a Jessica en su cuna – Tuvimos una hija…

\- Tuvimos otra hija…

\- ¿Otra…?

\- Tenemos dos hijas – contesté y Minnie abrió mucho los ojos – La primera se llama se llama Soon Kyu, le decimos Sunny

\- ¿Tenemos dos hijas? – Minnie se llevó las manos al pecho – Esto es…

\- Minnie…

Intenté acercarme, pero ella estiró los brazos para que me detuviera.

\- No te me acerques – me pidió - ¿Cómo es esto posible? – me miró, se veía asustada – ¡Ni si quiera me gustas!

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Cómo es que concebimos dos hijas? – siguió preguntando, hiriéndome – La sola idea me da asco…

\- Conejo… - Minnie seguía sin voltear a verme – Conejo… - ella seguía caminando – Conejo… - la volví a llamar, pero ella no se detenía - ¡Sungmin!

Jalé de su mochila de Conejo rosa y ella se detuvo. Tomé sus hombros y la obligué a verme. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse. Yo sonreí y la abracé. Ella seguía riendo, pero no me importaba, me alegraba no estar peleados.

\- Lindo maquillaje

Río. Donghae y Ryeowook me habían pintado la cara con marcador rosa, ahora tenía un letrero de _"Perdóname Sungmin, soy un idiota" _en el rostro. Como siempre mis celos se salieron de control al igual que mi carácter y terminamos peleándonos ¡Pero es que no podía estar tranquilo cuando a media clase le gustaba mi Conejo!

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Solo porque me has seguido cinco cuadras con la cara así

Rió ella de nuevo y yo sonreí. Sungmin me abrazó y entonces nos besamos. Santos Cielos, como amaba a esa niña rosa. Tomé su mano y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el parque del SM. Eran vacaciones de invierno y podía estar libremente con mi Conejo.

\- ¡Vamos a los columpios!

Me pidió Minnie. Ella podía estar a punto de cumplir quince, pero seguía siendo una niña mentalmente. Le gustaba mucho los dibujos animados, los dulces, los juguetes, Hello Kitty y esas cosas. Pero me gustaba mi inmadura novia.

Llegamos a los columpios y empecé a empujarla como tantas otras veces. Minnie reía elevándose en el aire, parecía una muñeca rosa con una gran sonrisa. Minnie se detuvo y entonces sacó su cámara, tomándonos una fotografía.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo bella que eres?

Le pregunté y ella sonrió.

\- Normalmente me dices que soy un Conejo

Dijo y yo reí.

\- Eres mi bello Conejo – la abracé – Te amo Sungmin

\- ¡Kyuhyun, mira!

Señaló Minnie, algo en el edificio de la SM.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Pregunté, intentando ver, pero solo veía a un hombre colocando un cartel.

\- Ven… - Minnie tomó mi mano y corrió hacia el edificio – Mi tío Lee Soon Man me habló de esto, y dijo que haría el anuncio hoy día

\- ¿De qué hablas Conejo?

Pregunté, cruzando la calle a la carrera con Minnie jalándome.

\- De esto

Minnie señaló el cartel que acababa de ser colocado.

\- ¿Inmortal Song?

Pregunté.

\- ¡Sí!

Todo adolescente, joven, niño, adulto y anciano de Corea y probablemente de Asia sabía de este concurso producido por la _"SM Entertainment" _Era un concurso de canto y el premio era un contrato con la discográfica. Muchos habían logrado la fama con ese concurso, no por nada la SM era la mejor y más grande disquera/compañía de talentos de Corea.

\- Genial… - dije, mirando el anuncio sobre las audiciones – Una nueva temporada, ya estaba siendo esperada por todos

\- No oppa… - Minnie me miró – Este es el año en el que concursarás

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Pregunté, mirándola con sorpresa.

\- ¡Sí! – Minnie comenzó a dar saltos de emoción – Tú eres grandioso cantando, podrás ganar

\- Conejo… ahí van lo mejor de lo mejor – miré de nuevo el cartel, en verdad era mi sueño poder hacer la audición – No tengo oportunidades

Primero hacías una audición, luego pasabas mil y un pruebas en donde podrías ser eliminado, y a veces los que recibían educación musical desde temprana edad solo se quedaban hasta la mitad ¿Cuál era mi posibilidad? ¡Cero!

\- ¡Claro que sí oppa!

Insistió Sungmin.

\- Claro que no…

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – volvió a insistir - ¿Qué tienes que perder?

\- Pero sería vergonzoso si no quedo

\- Por favor oppa… - Minnie hizo un puchero – Al menos inténtalo

\- No insistas Conejo – le pedí – No lo haré

\- Bien… - Minnie se cruzó de brazos – Mi novio es un cobarde

\- No digas eso

\- Si fueras valiente lo harías – Minnie se giró y comenzó su camino hacia el parque – Yo no quiero un novio cobarde, que tiene miedo de seguir sus sueños

\- Minnie…

\- Tal vez Zhou Mi sí lo hubiera hecho…

\- ¡Conejo! – grité, jalándola del brazo – Ni se te ocurra mencionar de nuevo al edificio andante

\- Solo decía…

\- ¡Aish! – exclamé, soltándola – Conejo manipulador – mascullé - ¡Bien, lo haré!

\- ¡Sí!

Minnie empezó a dar saltitos.

\- Pero no le digas a nadie – le pedí – Y cuando digo a nadie me refiero a Donghae

\- Está bien oppa

\- Eres la sobrina del dueño de la SM, si gano o llego a ser aceptado… - la miré, ella estaba seria, debía de haber entendido – Creerán que es porque tengo preferencia

\- Pero si quedas, de todas formas todos se enterarán

\- Quiero quedar por mi talento, no porque mi novia sea la sobrina de Lee Soo Man

\- De acuerdo – dijo ella – Ante las cámaras seré tu fan número uno fundadora de ELF, tu club de fans

\- ¿Ya lo tenían planeado?

\- No – Minnie sonrió – Cuando hagas la audición y te acepten, le diré a los chicos – Minnie tomó mi mano y volvimos al parque – Entonces los cinco seremos tu primer club de fans, los primeros ELF

\- Gracias Conejo, pero primero tengo que hacer la audición

\- Sí…

Tomé la mano de Minnie y continuamos con nuestro paseo. Sin darnos cuenta nuestros pasos nos llevaron a la playa, ya ahí nos quedamos viendo el mar que ese día tenía un peculiar color. Tenía abrazada a Minnie, sus cabellos volaban con el viento. El invierno hacía precioso el paisaje, pero nada se comparaba a los otoños que solía pasar con Minnie.

\- Que bonito se ve el mar hoy día

\- Sí – dijo Minnie – Tiene color azul zafiro perlado

\- Sí… creo que tienes razón

\- Nuestro amor es color azul zafiro perlado

\- ¿Qué?

Pregunté confundido.

\- El color del mar – dijo ella, señalando las olas – El mar es eterno, como nuestro amor, por eso nuestro amor es color azul zafiro perlado

\- Te amo…

\- Yo más

Dijo, entonces se giró, dándome un beso. Regresamos a nuestras casas y dimos por finalizada nuestra cita, aunque sabíamos que al día siguiente volveríamos a vernos. Con ella nunca me aburría, y eso que siempre estaba con ella desde que tenía cuatro, pero jamás sentí que caíamos en la monotonía. Supongo que la sensación de no aburrirse, a pesar de que haces lo mismo cada día, pero con la persona que es dueña de tu corazón, supongo que eso es amor.

Entré en mi casa, lo primero que vi fue la mochila de Heechul en mi mueble. Continué mi camino hacia mi habitación y encontré… ¡El corpiño de Heechul en el picaporte! ¡No! ¡Tendré que quemar mis sábanas! ¡¿Por qué no pudieron avanzar unos metros más hacia la habitación de Siwon?! ¡Mi cama!

Entré en la habitación de Siwon y me recosté en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando en _"Inmortal Song". _En verdad quería concursar, era mi sueño, en verdad quería demostrar lo bueno que era en el canto. Siempre fue mi sueño ser famoso ¿Y si lo intentaba? ¿Pero y si descubría que no era bueno? ¿Qué más podría hacer? Mochi era un genio musical como Sungmin, y Siwon heredaría la empresa de appa ¿Qué más podría hacer yo además de cantar? ¡Nada! Esto era lo mío y lo que quería ¿Pero si no era tan bueno como creía?

Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron rápido. En el cumpleaños de Sungmin, le regalé una gorra rosa con orejas y un peluche gigante de Conejo. Extrañaría las vacaciones, pero entonces recordaba que desde las siete hasta las seis, Kangin y Heechul no nos molestarían, entonces empezaba a amar la escuela.

En la escuela todo el mundo hablaba acerca de las audiciones para _"Inmortal Song" _La mayoría ya habíamos cumplido los quince años, entonces podíamos hacer la audición. Muchos estaban emocionados, yo sin embargo no tanto. Tenía muchos deseos de participar ¡Era mi sueño! Pero no me creía lo suficientemente bueno.

En el aula había chicos que cantaban muy bien, incluso mejor que yo. Onew, por ejemplo, tenía una gran voz, al igual que sus dos amigos; entra las mujeres, Taeyeon y Tiffany eran excelentes cantantes; y si Yesung participaba, no creía poder tener oportunidad alguna.

\- ¿Qué opinan acerca de _"Inmortal Song"_?

Preguntó Eunhyuk en el almuerzo, todos estábamos comiendo juntos como tantas otras veces.

\- A mi me gustaría hacer la audición – dijo Ryeowook, otra de las mejores voces de la escuela – Pero prefiero estudiar, quiero ingresar a la _Escuela de Cocina_

\- Serías una gran chef – dijo Donghae – Si fuera un concurso de baile, entraría

\- Igualmente

Dijo su novio.

\- Kyuhyun entrará

Soltó Minnie y a mí se me cayó el tenedor.

\- ¿Qué?

La miré, ella solo sonrió.

\- Lo harías genial Kyu – dijo Wookie sonriente – Eres muy buen cantante

\- No lo creo… - miré mi plato - ¿Tú harás la audición, Yesung?

\- No – contestó mi amigo y yo lo miré – También soy bueno cantando, pero mi sueño es ser veterinario y salvar muchas tortugas

\- Genial…

Yesung no iba a participar, él era el mejor, pero no solo mi escuela participaría. Los concursante eran entre los quince a los veinte años, habían muchas personas entre esas edades en Corea, China y Japón, que eran los países que participaban ¿Cuánta posibilidad tenía yo? ¡Ninguna!

Volví a mi casa con Sungmin, le cociné fideos, amaba cocinarle. Estábamos comiendo, mirando la televisión echados en el sofá. Minnie cambió el canal y entonces comenzó el anuncio de _"Inmortal Song"_

_Si tienes entre quince y veinte años,_

_Te gusta cantar y crees tener talento_

_Preséntate en el SM Entertainment_

_Y haz tus sueños realidad._

\- ¿Irás?

Me preguntó Minnie.

\- Supongo que… - la miré, ella se abrazó a mí – Supongo que sí

\- ¡Sí!

Minnie empezó a aplaudir, luego se me abalanzó encima y comenzó a besarme. Siempre iba amar besar a Sungmin, sus labios eran dulces y suaves. Jamás, desde que la conocí, me imaginé que podría estar de esta forma con ella. Ahora que éramos novios, me ponía a pensar en todo el tiempo desperdiciado siendo solo su amigo. Minnie era la chica ideal para mí, nos complementábamos muy bien, éramos el uno para el otro, y ella era la legítima y única dueña de mi corazón.

Continuamos besándonos, sus labios sabían muy bien. Empecé entonces a sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago y una urgencia por estar más cerca de ella. Empecé a sentir calor y mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, acercando su cuerpo más al mío. Ella no decía nada, solo me besaba, y yo quería más, estar más cerca, y que algo calmara esa repentina urgencia en mi interior, el cual se estaba incendiando.

La espalda de Minnie tocó el cojín del sofá y yo la tenía prisionera bajo mi cuerpo. No sabía qué eres esto, pero me gustaba. Continuamos besándonos, sintiendo cada vez más fuego en mi interior. Llevé una de mis manos a su cadera y empecé a subir hasta la altura de su pecho. El monstruo de mi interior rugía para que tocara más, pero la sensatez y la razón no me dejaban.

\- Kyu…

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Minnie sonrojada debajo de mi cuerpo.

\- Minnie…

Ella no dijo, solo volvió a besarme. Continuamos entonces con nuestro beso y castas caricias. Entonces lo sentí, jamás me había pasado y me quedé estático, temeroso de que ella pudiera sentirlo también. Dejé de besarla y entonces abrí mis ojos, Minnie estaba aún más sonrojada. Ella me miró y acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza, sonriéndome.

\- Lobito… - la miré, sintiendo cómo mi piel ardía con su tacto – Te amo… - mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad – No quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú – tomé su mano y la presioné más contra mi mejilla – Quiero que seas el primero y único en mi vida

\- Minnie…

Y entonces, jalándome del cuello de la camisa del uniforme, me atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, pegando sus labios contra los míos ¿Dónde estaba mi dulce, tierna e inocente novia? Bueno… hermana de Heechul tenía que ser ¡Pero daba igual! En verdad lo estaba disfrutando, y en verdad quería que ella también fuera la primera para mí, pero sobre todo ¡Yo tenía que ser su primer chico!

Continuamos besándonos y entonces sentí las manos de Minnie quitando mi camisa fuera del pantalón; mi corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada velocidad. Minnie continuó besándome, pero había algo más ahí, era una sensación que avivaba el fuego en mi interior. Había oído a Siwon hablar sobre eso: Era deseo aquella sensación.

Me separé de Minnie y ella me miró directo a los ojos, había un brillo singular en ellos, que me hacía recordar la forma en la que Heechul miraba a mi hyung; mi corazón continuó latiendo con fuerza. Me levanté del sofá y tomé la mano de Minnie, guiándola a mi habitación. Ella me miró y entonces salí a paso veloz hacia la habitación de Siwon, buscando en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Lo encontré y lo tomé en mi mano, aquel pequeño objeto que salvaba muchas vidas envuelto en un papel de aluminio. Regresé a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave. Vi a Minnie, parada en medio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirada asustada.

Me le acerqué con delicadeza, llevando una de mis manos hacia su cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y continuamos con nuestra se sesión de besos. Sungmin comenzó a retroceder unos pasos, sin soltarme, era increíble que ella estuviera tomando la iniciativa en todo.

Caímos en mi cama continuamos besándonos. Pasé mis manos de sus muslos, alzando un poco su falda, hasta su pecho, y ahí me quedé, sin atreverme a más. Minnie me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, y entonces sentí sus manos en los botones de mi camisa. Yo estaba alucinado, no podía creer que la tierna y adorable Sungmin estuviera tomando la iniciativa. Mi camisa cayó al suelo y entonces nos miramos, me sentía nervioso. Nos volvimos a besar y con timidez llevé mis manos al a blusa de Minnie, abriendo botón por botón. No podía creer que estuviéramos haciendo esto.

Mi camisa y su blusa salieron volando. No podía detenerme, necesitaba tocarla, estar cerca, sentirla. Minnie soltaba suspiros que hacía que se me erizara los vellos. Volví a tocar sus piernas y fui ascendiendo, hasta llegar a los botones que la sostenían. Ella se detuvo abruptamente y yo me quedé con mis manos en esa zona.

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a Sungmin, ella estaba muy sonrojada – Te amo…

Y entonces nuevamente nos volvimos a besar. Solté aquellos tres botones y su falda salió volando. Me quedé viéndola. Su corpiño y sus bragas eran rosados y con Conejos, no me sorprendía. Volví a besarla y entonces su ropa interior quedó en el olvido.

Miré el cuerpo de mi novia y me sentí afortunado. No era una Venus, pero era hermosa, y ahora iba a ser mía. Minnie me quitó los pantalones y el bóxer, entonces nos contemplamos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer exactamente, éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, pero ambos lo deseábamos. No era simplemente el deseo de tener nuestra primera vez, era el deseo de hacerlo juntos, porque nos amábamos. Como dijo Minnie, nuestro amor era azul zafiro perlado como el mar, que era eterno, como nuestro amor.

Empecé a acariciarla, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, pero me guiaba mi instinto. Acaricié su pecho, arrancando dulces sonidos de la garganta de mi novia. Empecé a besar su cuello, y comencé a descender, aspirando el dulce aroma de mi Conejo rosa.

\- Minnie… - dije, continuando con mis caricias – Eres hermosa…

Y a continuación me abalancé sobre sus pechos.

\- ¡Ah! – soltó ella, mientras yo seguía con mi boca en sus pechos, saboreando su sabor - ¡Ah!

\- Minnie, eres deliciosa…

No podía detenerme y ella seguía gimiendo debajo de mí. Llevé mi mano hacia esa zona y comencé a acariciarla con lentitud, Minnie debajo de mí se empezó a agitar y me volvió a atraer hacia ella para poder besarla. Nos besábamos, pero sin que mi mano detuviera mi labor de caricias.

\- ¡Ah, Kyu! – gritó ella – Se siente tan… ah…

-Minnie… te deseo tanto

\- Yo igual mi amor – Minnie me sonrió – Hazlo ahora

\- ¿Estás segura?

Le pregunté, sin detener aún mis caricias.

\- ¡Sí! - suplicó ella - ¡Ah…! – me miró – Se siente muy bien

\- ¿Quieres ser mía? – pregunté, besando su cuello y arrancando más gemidos de mi Conejo - ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Quieres que te haga suspirar? – comencé a descender, dejando besos a lo largo de sus torso - ¿Quieres que te haga disfrutar?

\- ¡Kyuhyun, cállate de una puta vez y hazlo!

Exigió ella y yo intenté aguantar la risa, a veces Minnie se parecía mucho a su unnie.

\- Te haré gritar mi nombre, Sungmin

Entonces la besé de nuevo. Sentía su piel caliente bajo la mía, o es que yo estaba caliente y todo lo sentía así, como fuere, mi interior solo se podía comparar con el infierno. Delicadamente abrí las piernas de Minnie, contemplando su templo, aquel en el que quería entrar. La miré a los ojos y ella solo asintió, invitándome. Me posicioné entre sus piernas, suaves y firmes. La besé de nuevo, me sentía demasiado nervioso, mi interior pasó de un infierno a ser un baño de burbujas que estallaban en mi interior, haciéndome temblar.

\- Hazlo con cuidado

Me pidió y yo asentí. Tan pronto como nuestros cuerpos estuvieron en contacto, una ráfaga de placer me inundó, ella sin embargo hizo una mueca de dolor. La miré de nuevo, temiendo que no estuviera bien lo que hacía, pero ella de nuevo volvió a asentir. Moviendo ligeramente mis caderas, ingresé un poco más en ella. Sungmin me apretó los brazos, soltando un gritito de dolor, yo sin embargo, no podía detenerme, la exquisitez me estaba embriagando, Minnie era mi droga.

\- Lo siento…

Le dije, deteniendo el avance de mis caderas.

\- No hay problema… - su respiración era agitada, pero eso me gustaba más – Solo… detente un momento

Asentí a sus palabras y no me moví. Solo nos contemplábamos, sintiéndonos. La sensación era deliciosa, mejor que cualquier manjar. Estábamos quietos, ella respirando, yo esperando, sintiendo que explotaría si no me movía.

\- Minnie… - ella me miró, su respiración ya no era agitada – Te amo

\- Yo también – dijo ella, derramando una lágrima – Ahora soy tuya y de nadie más – nos besamos – Hazlo…

Y así comencé con el vaivén de mis caderas. Ella soltaba uno que otro gemido y uno que otro quejido. Yo no podía evitar suspirar, Minnie era mía y esto era lo más delicioso que había hecho en mi vida.

El ritmo se elevó, mi corazón latió con más velocidad y Minnie volvió a agitarse, ahora soltando solo gemidos. Besé su cuello, sus pechos y sus labios, todo esto era demasiado exquisito. Ella jadeaba, yo suspiraba, nuestros cuerpos perlados por el sudor se movían de forma inverosímil, sentía que era el mismo cielo.

\- ¡Ah! – grité, acelerando - ¡Conejo! – besé sus labios - ¡Rico!

\- ¡Más! – pidió ella - ¡Kyuhyun, más!

\- Te amo Minnie – besé sus labios, acelerando mis movimientos - ¡Ah, Minnie!

Y entonces lo sentí. Una urgencia de acelerar mis movimientos, de hacerlo todo más rápido. Empecé a sentir todo aún más delicioso. Mis caderas aceleraron su movimiento, sentía que pronto tocaría el cielo, que explotaría, que llegaría a un punto sin retorno.

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó ella, con la respiración acelerada y doblando un poco la espalda.

\- ¡Minnie!

Grité, sintiendo como mi interior explotaba, sintiendo la sensación más deliciosa del mundo. Me quedé viéndola, ella solo respiraba con los ojos cerrados. Las fuerzas me fallaron y caí encima de mi novia, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba velozmente.

\- Te amo…

\- Te amo…

\- Pues ya está hecho – dije, mirando con amargura por la ventana – Tenemos dos hijas y no las has concebido por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¡Cállate! – ordené, apretando los puños – No lo recuerdas, pero me amaste y en alguna parte de tu corazón, aún me amas

\- Kyu…

\- Solo… - respiré hondo, los ojos se me volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – Intenta recordar pronto, que yo no puedo vivir sin ti…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

\- Lo siento – volvió a decir ella ¿Qué lamentaba? ¿Qué no me ame? ¿Qué no recuerde que me ama? – Me siento mal que tú… - me miró, yo esquivé su mirada – Me ames y yo no recuerde nada de ti además de que eres mi mejor amigo

\- No te preocupes…

Dije, mirando el suelo adoquinado.

\- Sí me preocupo – dijo ella - ¡Y me desespera! – la miré, sus ojos estaban cristalinos – No sé en qué momento toda nuestra amistad cambió y me lastima lastimarte

\- No tienes que…

\- Pero me siento así – sentenció – Eres mi mejor amigo… - ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra – No me gusta verte triste

\- Minnie… - ella me miró – Durante muchos años lo único que has hecho es dañarme – ella abrió la boca sorprendida – Un poco más de daño no hace la diferencia

\- Oppa…

\- Ya no digas nada

Le pedí y ella asintió. Estuve toda la noche con Minnie, ambos cuidando de nuestra hija. Me dolía tanto el rechazo de Minnie, pero sabía que debía de ser paciente ¿Cuánto tardaría esta vez? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con Sungmin? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar algo más?

\- ¡Iremos a casa!

Celebró Minnie, arrullando a Jessica. Ya habíamos pasado toda la noche en el hospital, y al medio día le dieron el alta a Minnie. Ella estaba emocionada, Leeteuk al teléfono también se oía emocionada, quizá todos estén emocionados de tener a Minnie sana y salva, y recuperada. El discordante ahí era yo, pues no podía sentir feliz, aunque intentaba aparentar lo contrario.

Sungmin había llorado toda la noche. Debía de afectarle mucho el no recordar nada de los últimos años, debía de afectarle pensar que tenía trece y que en realidad era una mujer que acababa de dar a luz. Quizá le dolía hacerme daño, quizá lloró por el sufrimiento que me causaba; después de todo ella era mi Conejo, y siempre me complacía en todo, debía de sentirse mal por no poder hacerlo ahora. Quizá… tan solo quizá… llorase porque no quería nada de lo que veía.

\- Sí…

\- Kyuhyun… - la miré, se sentía raro que me llamara por mi nombre y no por mi apodo o que me llamara oppa – Yo…

\- ¿Sí…?

Pregunté sin verla, cerrando el bolso del bebé.

\- Tengo miedo

Confesó.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque no recuerdo nada – la miré - ¿Cómo podremos vivir juntos si no quiero que te me acerques?

\- Minnie…

\- Sé que no hemos concebido a Jessica por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo… - cerré mis puños, respiré hondo, ella estaba a punto de decir algo que me derrumbaría – Pero no quiero pensar en esas cosas, no quiero pensar en ti como en algo que no sea mi oppa – miré fijamente el bolso del bebé – No me imagino cómo es que eso cambió, pero no es algo que a mí me guste – los ojos comenzaron a llenárseme de lágrimas – No quiero lastimarte cuando esperes algo de mí que no pueda darte, yo…

\- No digas nada Minnie… - le pedí – Cualquier cosa que digas… - la miré. No quería estar molesto con ella, no tenía la culpa, pero estaba enojado. La vida me jugaba chueco de nuevo, me estaba probando que tan aplastado podía sentirme antes de rendirme, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente – Solo harás que me destroce más

\- Kyuhyun…

\- Ya vámonos

Tomé el moisés de Jessica y salimos de la habitación. La puerta del hospital estaba colmada de paparazis, quienes empezaron a disparar sus flashes. Miré a Minnie, ella estaba estática, nunca le gustaron las multitudes. Tomé a Minnie de la mano y nuevamente todo el mundo parecía tener un foco sobre mí.

Los guardaespaldas aparecieron, hace mucho que no estaba con ellos; nos guiaron hacia la parte trasera del hospital y entonces salimos, ahí ya nos esperaba mi auto. Miré a Minnie, ella tenía el entrecejo fruncido, debía de confundirle todo lo que acababa de ver. Entramos en el auto y el chofer puso en marcha el auto.

Los paparazis se abalanzaron sobre el auto e intentaban sacar alguna foto, pero las lunas eran polarizadas así que poco podían hacer. Minnie se acercó a mí y me abrazó, se veía asustada. Jessica por otra parte, seguía durmiendo. Mi agitada vida se iba a convertir en la vida de mis hijas, eso me hacía sentir extraño, no quería que ellas vivieran rodeadas de cámaras, quería que pudieran tener privacidad. Aunque eso no era muy difícil, yo había logrado mantener una relación de cinco años con Sungmin sin que las cámaras lo documentaran; pero era difícil, muy difícil, pero valía la pena.

Nos fuimos acercando a Seongbukdong y Minnie comenzó a ver a todos lados boquiabierta. Debía de impresionarle las casas enormes. Nos fuimos acercando a casa y entonces nuevamente nos vimos rodeados por paparazis, todos queriendo tomar fotos de mi nueva familia. El auto logró entrar en la casa y yo bajé del auto, luego ayudé a Sungmin a bajar, ella solo miraba todo lo que la rodeaba.

\- ¿Vivimos aquí? – preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Y por qué hay tanto fotógrafos?

\- Porque… - saqué el moisés de Jessica y se lo entregué a Minnie – Soy famoso

\- ¿Qué? - ella se veía muy sorprendida - ¿Cómo pasó?

Los días siguieron pasando. A aquella primera vez le siguieron más veces, pero siempre con discreción, pues la primera vez Henry nos preguntó por qué habíamos hecho tanto ruido en mi habitación, y fue muy vergonzoso tratar de explicarle como _"Jugamos a las luchas"_.

Minnie siguió insistiendo en el tema de _"Inmortal Song". _A pesar de que se lo había prometido, no me sentía preparado para hacer la audición, no me creía capaz. Normalmente era muy seguro de mí, pero pensar en todas las personas excelentes que irían a competir, no creía estar a la altura.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo miré, era Sungmin; miré mi reloj, seis de la mañana marcaba. Tomé de nuevo mi teléfono, había dejado de sonar. Solté un bufido, Minnie se enojaba si no le contestaba, es igual a Heechul en ese aspecto. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y contesté.

\- ¿Yeoboseyo?

\- Vístete

Me ordenó su voz.

\- ¿Qué?

Pregunté.

\- Vístete

Volvió a decir.

\- ¿Para qué? – pregunté – Minnie, son las seis de la mañana, de sábado, déjame dormir

\- Ni se te ocurra colgarme Cho Kyuhyun – me advirtió – Ahora vístete que estoy saliendo de mi casa y llegaré en diez segundos

Entonces colgó. Miré mi reloj y, soltando un bufido, me levanté de mi cama. Diez segundos contados después, Minnie tocó el timbre. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi rosada novia con el gorro que le había comprado, se veía adorable con su gorro de Conejo.

\- Hola

Me incliné para besarla, pero ella me ignoró, ingresando en mi casa.

\- Te dije que te vistieras

\- Estoy vestido – le señalé mi pantalón y mi torso desnudo – Diez segundos es muy poco para vestirme completamente

\- Solo hazlo

\- Se te pegó mucho lo Heechul – me quejé – Dios nos bendiga a mí y a mi hyung

\- ¡Vístete!

Ordenó de nuevo Sungmin y yo corrí a mi habitación. Terminé de vestirme y salí de mi casa a rastras. Me sentía enfadado, ni siquiera me había dejado desayunar.

Ella me tenía de la mano y me arrastraba. Me di cuenta de que estábamos yendo hacia Gangman ¿Qué quería ella ahí? Continuamos caminando y entonces… una inmensa cola de chicos y chicas apareció, afuera del edificio de la KBS. Miré a Minnie, ese había sido su propósito desde un inicio.

\- Minnie…

La detuve.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Yo… yendo al trabajo de mi único tío con mi novio – contestó y yo me crucé de brazos – No sé tú

\- Minnie…

\- ¡Oppa, tú sí puedes!

\- ¿No te parece que es algo que debería decidir yo?

Le pregunté y ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

\- Bien… - ella se dio media vuelta – Vámonos…

\- Lo siento Minnie, pero es que no me siento…

\- ¡Minnie!

Gritó una voz, una voz que no quería volver a oír, sobre todo porque ellos seguían siendo amigos.

\- ¡Zhou Mi!

Gritó Minnie, corriendo hacia el edificio andante que estaba cruzando la calle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó, yo caminé hacia Minnie y le tomé la mano ¡Aléjate de mi novia maldito edificio andante!

\- Venía a ver las audiciones – contestó Minnie, sonriéndole ¡¿Por qué coño le sonríes?! - ¿Y tú?

\- Vengo a probar suerte

El edificio le sonrió.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Minnie sonrió – Cantas muy bonito, de seguro te irá bien

\- Gracias - y entonces se soltó de mi mano y lo abrazó, yo la volví a jalar del brazo y la atraje hacia mí - ¿Y tú, Kyuhyun?

\- Yo también vengo a probar suerte

Contesté y Minnie me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – pegué a Minnie a mi cuerpo – Por eso vino, para darme ánimos – Zhou Mi solo asintió – Ella es mi fan número uno, es una ELF

\- ¿Una qué?

\- Algo que tú no serás

Dije, abrazando a mi novia.

\- Entonces te deseo suerte

\- No la necesito, soy excelente

\- Kyuhyun…

Minnie me miró de forma severa.

\- Entonces iré a hacer la fila ya, veo que siguen llegando personas – dijo el edificio de nuevo – Deséame suerte Minnie

\- Suerte Mimi

Él sonrió.

\- A mí también deséame suerte

Le ordené a mi novia.

\- Su…

Entonces la atraje hacia mí y la besé. Ese edificio andante sacaba lo peor de mí ¡Lo odiaba! Era un maldito edificio roba primeros besos de Conejos. Lo que más odiaba era que seguía sonriendo, fingiendo que no le molestaba, quería partirle la cara; pero sabía que si lo hacía, Minnie se enojaría mucho conmigo ¡Pero cuando ella no me viera le daría su merecido!

Zhou Mi se fue hacia el final de la fila; quise seguirlo, pero Minnie me detuvo. Ella me hizo señas con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la puerta de ingreso, donde un gorila estaba parado, evitando que las personas entren. Ella me miró y, sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo, entró conmigo en el edificio.

\- Una de las ventajas de ser sobrina de Lee Soon Man – dijo ella – Es que puedo ingresar todos los días a toda hora a los programas que seas producidos por la SM

Caminamos hacia el set de grabaciones de _"Inmortal Song" _y nos paramos fuera de la puerta. Minnie miró su teléfono y entonces todo el gentío que había afuera apareció. Era el primero de la fila para _"Inmortal Song". _Le agradecía el gesto a mi novia, pero eso solo hacía que se me revolviera más el estómago. Los nervios me invadieron, no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer esto.

Las puertas se abrieron y entonces fui llamado. No tenía ni siquiera una canción ¿Qué mierda iba a cantar? Me paré delante de los jueces, ellos me miraban; algunos me sonreían, otros me miraban de forma seria. Miré a Minnie, que estaba parada a un lado, donde los acompañantes se paraban.

\- Bienvenido a _"Inmortal Song" – _saludó la juez - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Cho Kyuhyun

Contesté, sosteniendo el micrófono con mano temblorosa.

\- Bienvenido Cho Kyuhyun – habló un juez, uno que me miraba seriamente - ¿Qué nos vas a cantar?

Miré a Minnie, ella sonreía y alzaba los pulgares.

\- _"Listen to you" _– conteste y los jueces me miraron con confusión – Es una canción que compuse…

\- ¿Compones?

Preguntó una de las jueces.

\- Sí

Contesté, sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo.

\- ¿Has estudiado música antes?

Me preguntó el cuarto juez.

\- No… - contesté – Solo en la escuela

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Preguntó el primer juez.

\- Quince

\- Wow, eres muy guapo para tus quince

Dijo la jueza. Miré a Minnie, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en los labios. Sonreí, me gustaba mi celosa Conejo.

\- Comienza…

Me ordenó el primer tercer juez.

\- ¿Me prestan una guitarra?

Los jueces rieron y entonces me dieron una guitarra. Rasgué las cuerdas, estaba afinada. Miré la cámara y respiré hondo, luego miré a Minnie y el mundo desapareció. Comencé a tocar y a cantar, sin despegar mis ojos de mi novia ( watch?v=NnvMgbGteqA) Ella me calmaba, ella me motivaba, ella era mi sol y mi luna, mi inspiración, y el motivo por el que estaba ahí parado. Terminé de tocar…

Los jueces me miraron y aplaudieron, junto con el público que había ahí sentado. Me sentí contento, me sentí emocionado, jamás me había sentido de esa forma. Los jueces aplaudían y entonces se levantaron.

\- ¡Tienes una magnífica voz! – gritó una de las juezas, aplaudiendo - ¡¿En serio escribiste eso?!

\- Sí…

\- ¡Mucho talento!

\- Hay algunas cosas que podrías mejorar – dijo el juez serio – Pero es normal, tienes quince y esperemos que la voz no te cambie cuando crezcas – todos rieron – Un enorme _"Sí"_

\- Felicidades Cho Kyuhyun… - dijo una de los jueces y mi respiración se detuvo – Estás dentro de _"Inmortal Song"_

_\- _Gracias – sonreí ampliamente y todo el público aplaudió – Gracias…

Entonces bajé corriendo del escenario y me reuní con mi Conejo. Ella me abrazó y comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción. Aún no me lo creía, estaba dentro del mejor concurso de canto de Asia ¡Era una locura! Miré a Minnie, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no dejaba de sonreír, la volví a abrazar, me sentía muy feliz.

\- Te dije que lo lograrías

\- Gracias Conejo – le dije, aún sin soltarla – Sin ti, no sabría que si soy capaz de pararme en un escenario

\- Algún día te pararás delante de millones de personas, delante de millones de ELF

\- Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado cuando eso pase, nada más importa

\- Ahora tienes que esforzarte y ganar ese contrato

\- Sí

Minnie empezó a dar saltitos de nuevo, se veía muy cómica.

\- ¡Lo lograste! – gritaba ella - ¡Kyuhyunie lo logró!

\- Ya Conejo… - la detuve – Vámonos, te debo un dulce

\- Ummm… - Minnie se abrazó a mi brazo – Yo quiero otro tipo de dulce…

\- ¿Y después yo soy el pervertido?

Ambos reímos y salimos del set de grabación. Estaba al comienzo de la carrera por lograr mi sueño. Con Minnie a mi lado, todo lo creía posible. La miré de nuevo, a mi musa, la que me empujaba por el sendero. No la iba a decepcionar, me esforzaría mucho por lograrlo.

\- ¿Te volviste famoso gracias a mí?

Preguntó Minnie y yo asentí.

\- Si no me hubieras llevado aquella mañana a la audición – la miré – Yo no estaría aquí ahora

\- ¿Oíste Jessy? – Minnie le hizo mimos a nuestra hija – Tú appa es famoso gracias a mí

\- Le debo mucho a tu omma, Jessica

Minnie me miró y yo hice lo mismo.

\- Es tan extraño ser la omma de tu hija

\- También es tu hija

Le recordé.

\- Sí… pero aún no lo asimilo – miré el suelo, Minnie era experta rompiéndome el corazón sin intensión – Pero aún así… - la miré – Me alegra que el appa de mi hija sea mi mejor amigo

\- Minnie…

Sonreí al oírla.

\- Oppa… - ella me miró, retrocediendo unos pasos – No te hagas ilusiones…

PASEN POR MI OTRA NOVELA: "WTF"! SOY UNA PRINCESA!"


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Asentí a sus palabras. Ella no lo sabía, pero todo lo que decía me dolía. Era horrible tener a la mujer que amaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Ella no me amaba, como cuando éramos niños, ella no me amaba ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Enamorarla de nuevo? En el día que estuvimos en el hospital ella había demostrado lo reacia que estaba a aceptar mi acercamiento. Debía de comprenderla, en su mente, yo solo era su mejor amigo, pero eso me mataba. Caminamos por el sendero adoquinado hacia la puerta de mi mansión y la abrí…

\- ¡Bienvenidas!

Gritó nuestra familia y Minnie pego un respingo.

\- ¡Omma!

Minnie corrió hacia su omma, con Jessica en su moisés. Madre e hija se abrazaron; Leeteuk lloraba, debía de sentirse feliz que su hija esté bien, que esté de nuevo con ellos. Heechul también la abrazó, luego fue Kangin y por último mi familia. Minnie sonreía, pero notaba su incomodidad al estar cerca de mi familia. Debía de sentirse extraña de que ahora ellos eran su familia también.

Mi familia y la Minnie habían estado juntas desde que Heechul y Siwon se conocieron, ahora éramos familia. Eran muchos cambios para Sungmin, el principal, que ahora era omma. Miré a todos lados, Sunny no estaba ¿Dónde podría estar mi hija? ¿Cómo se tomaría el que su omma no pudiera recordarla?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Minnie?

Preguntó mi omma.

\- Bien ahjumma

Contestó ella y todos sonrieron. A todos debía de parecerle increíble que Minnie ya pudiera comunicarse. Mi omma y Leeteuk comenzaron a hacerle mimos a Jessica, ella solo las miraba. Heechul se acercó a la bebé y también le hizo mimos, todos le hacían mimos a Jessica, ahora era la maknae de la casa, era una bebé milagrosa.

\- Me alegro que ya estés bien Minnie

Dijo Heechul, sentándose al lado de Minnie.

\- A mí me alegra saber que todos son felices

Heechul sonrió. Yo ya les había explicado a todos lo que pasaba con la memoria de Minnie. Sus reacciones fueron parecidas a las mías, todos se preguntaban por qué tenía que pasar algo malo cuando todo parecía ir bien. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se alegraba de que al menos Sungmin ya estaba en casa y era normal, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que sea mi Conejo al cien por ciento.

\- Ahora sí podré casarme

Heechul sonrió y Minnie también.

\- ¿Seré la dama de honor?

\- ¡Obvio que sí! – gritó la Chula, mirando a su dongsaeng – Esperé nueve meses para que pudieras estar aquí conmigo

\- Gracia Heechul

Las hermanas se abrazaron. Era muy extraño ver a Heechul sentimental, pero Sungmin sacaba ese lado de todos nosotros. Las hermanas seguían abrazadas y entonces entró Henry corriendo con una Amber algo aturdida de la mano.

\- ¡Mierda, llegué tarde!

Se quejó mi dongsaeng.

\- ¿Henry? - preguntó Minnie, mirándolo de pies a cabeza - La última vez que te vi tenías 7 años – luego miró a Amber - ¡Amber! – las dos se abrazaron – La última vez que te vi…

\- ¿Usaba vestido?

Contestó ella riendo y Minnie sonrió.

\- Te ves genial

\- Lo sé

Amber rió.

\- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

Preguntó omma, mirando con severidad a Henry.

\- Es que… - Henry se volvió a acercar a Amber y le tomó la mano, dejando a todos boquiabiertos – Familia… - todos lo miramos atentamente - ¡Lo logré!

\- ¿Lograste qué? – preguntó Heechul - ¿Bañarte sin que te lo ordenemos?

\- Muy graciosa Chula – Henry la fulminó con la mirada – Amber y yo somos novios

\- ¡Oh, eso es genial!

Omma abrazó fuertemente a Henry y este empezó a hacer señas de estar ahogándose.

\- Ya omma… no es para tanto… - dijo Henry, separándose de omma – Ni que no hubiera tenido novias antes

\- Di eso de nuevo y te castro

Dijo Amber y todos reímos.

\- Me casaré antes de julio

Intervino Heechul de pronto, yo la miré, esperando a que no diga nada acerca de lo que se avecinaba en julio.

\- Quiero que toda mi familia esté presente ese día

Habló Siwon, sentándose al lado de Heechul y abrazándola por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué te parece tu casa, Minnie?

Preguntó Henry y esta miró toda la casa.

\- Es… - miró todo de nuevo – Wow…

\- Y aún no ves la cocina – dijo Heechul sonriente – Te encanta la cocina

\- Sí, ahí fue concebida Jessica

Bromeó Henry y Siwon le dio un zape. Minnie me miró y se sonrojó. Jessica comenzó a llorar y Minnie la sacó de su moisés, abrazándola.

\- Ya pequeña… - comenzó a arrullarla – Tienes una familia algo loca, pero te amamos

\- Es preciosa… - dijo Heechul, acariciando la mejilla de Jessy – Siwon, más te vale embarazarme en la noche de bodas o te lanzo por la ventana, pero antes te corto el pito

\- Está bien mi amor, me esforzaré

Aceptó mi hyung, asintiendo a las palabras de su temible novia.

\- Veo que el Sichul no ha cambiado nada – rió Minnie y Jessy lloró más – Creo que tiene hambre – se levantó del sofá – Iré a preparar su biberón

\- Dale pecho

Sugirió Teukie y Minnie la miró como si hubiera dicho lo más horrible del mundo.

\- No… - susurró, luego me miró - ¿Dónde es la cocina?

\- Ven, sígueme

Le indiqué. Atravesamos la sala y llegamos a una puerta. La abrí y entonces Minnie abrió mucho la boca.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó - ¡Que bonito! – miró todos los estantes y utensilios que había – Es tan rosa…

\- Sí…

\- ¿Yo lo decoré?

\- No, fui yo

\- ¿Tú?

\- Sí… es… complicado de explicar

Cuando compré la casa y la remodelé, la cocina decidí pintarla de rosa porque a Minnie le gustaba cocinar. Era mi forma de recordarla, de pensar en ella, de estar con ella. Miré a Minnie, que seguía viendo todo como boba; había desperdiciado mucho tiempo y ahora lo estaba pagando, mis errores por fin estaban siendo cobrados.

\- ¡Los platos son rosa!

\- Y las tasas, algunos cubiertos, algunos electrodomésticos…

\- ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?

Minnie me miró fijamente.

\- Sí

Contesté al final y ella bajó la mirada. Minnie preparó el biberón de Jessica y volvimos a la sala. Todos seguían conversando sobre la próxima boda ente mi hyung y Heechul. A todos parecía rodearles un aura de felicidad, yo me sentía apartado de esa fotografía, mirando a los demás sonreír, siendo felices.

\- ¿Y Sunny?

Preguntó Minnie de pronto y todos la miraron.

\- Está en su habitación

Contestó Kangin.

\- No quiere salir

Nos informó mi appa.

\- Es que…

Mi omma nos miró.

\- Tuvimos que explicarle que tal vez no serías la misma omma de siempre

\- Quiero verla

Dijo Minnie.

\- Minnie…

\- No me interesa lo que me vayan a decir – dijo, mirándome – Es mi hija y quiero verla, no me importa si no la recuerdo, solo quiero verla, porque debe de sentir se muy… - respiró hondo – Triste…

\- Vamos…

Le extendí mi mano y ella la tomó. Subimos las escaleras y ella miró las paredes, todas decoradas con mis logros. Mis discos de oro, platino, doble platino, triple platino, creo que debería tener uno de diamante… ¡Concéntrate!

\- Wow… - dijo ella, mirando la vitrina con mis premios – Eres… realmente famoso

\- No tendría nada de esto sin ti Sungmin

\- _"Inmortal Song" – _tomó mi trofeo del programa – Yo… - me miró – Yo tenía una camiseta azul cuando te dieron esto

\- Minnie…

\- Azul… - ella me miró y luego miró mi trofeo – Azul zafiro… - luego me miró, frunciendo un poco el ceño – Azul zafiro perlado

\- Minnie… tú… - la miré sin poder creerlo – ¿Estás recordando…?

\- Siento que ese color significa algo – dejó el trofeo en su lugar – Un… un mar de Azul Zafiro Perlado…

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

Me preguntó Minnie, a mi lado en mi cama mientras Winnie Pooh se reproducía en mi televisor.

\- Bastante

Confesé. Ya había pasado el tiempo y la competencia ya estaba por terminar, mañana sería la gran final, yo contra, quién lo diría, Zhou Mi. No podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de cumplir mi sueño de ser un cantante profesional ¡Era una locura! Pero ahí estaba con Sungmin, dándonos un descanso de mi práctica.

Minnie se había vuelto la presidenta de mi primer club de fans, junto con Donghae y Ryeowook. Habían hecho camisetas, chaquetas, pulseras, e incluso había estampado globos azul zafiro perlado con las siglas ELF. Entre todos habíamos logrado mantener muy al margen mi relación con Sungmin y mi creciente fama, pues más de la mitad del set de grabación se llenaba de un mar de globos azul zafiro perlado; afuera siempre había chicas y chicos con mi color, gritando mi nombre; pero habíamos logrado mantener ambas cosas separadas. En la escuela, ella y yo éramos novios, en mi casa o en la suya, éramos amantes, y en la calle solo éramos los mejores amigos y ella mi fan número uno. Esto se debió a que tan pronto como pasé dos eliminatorias, y ELF comenzó a crecer, las prensa amarillista reveló que Sungmin era la menor de las dos únicas sobrinas de Lee Soon Man, y cómo ella era mi mejor amiga, y esto lo sabían porque yo lo había mencionado en una presentación, empezaron a haber rumores de que el concurso estaba arreglado. De esta forma ella tuvo que dividirse en tres personas, mi novia, mi amiga y mi fan. Me sentía culpable, pues debía ser difícil para ella, pero aún así no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, esa que siempre me dedicaba a mí.

\- Lo harás bien oppa – dijo, abrazando mi pecho – Y estaré ahí junto con las ELF, celebrando tu victoria

\- Luego vendrás acá – giré mi rostro y me encontré con el de ella – Y podré besarte – ella sonrió y me dio un beso – Y abrazarte… - la acerqué más a mi cuerpo – Y amarte…

\- Deberías seguir practicando

Me sugirió, besando mis labios.

\- No tengo ganas de practicar

Le dije y ella sonrió.

\- ¿De qué tienes ganas?

\- De comer Conejo

Entonces comenzó una sesión de besos en donde el propósito era saborearnos y memorizar cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Las ropas comenzaron a sobrarnos y pronto terminaron en el suelo. Continué besando a Sungmin, sus labios, su pecho, su abdomen, ella solo suspiraba. Amaba tanto a esta niña rosa, que daría mi vida. Minnie hizo que giráramos, ahora ella estaba encima de mí.

\- Hoy quiero ser la que haga el trabajo

Me dijo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen e inclinándose para seguir besándome.

\- Haz lo que te plazca – le dije – Con tal de que lo hagas conmigo y no con cualquier fulano

\- Oppa… - Minnie rió – Arruinas el momento

\- Te amo Conejo

Abracé su cintura y la volví a besar.

\- Yo también te amo mi Lobito – me dio un beso y retrocedió un poco, chocando su sexo con el mío – Ah…

\- Minnie…

Ella volvió a besarme, restregando su cuerpo sobre el mío, mandando oleadas de placer a mi cerebro y haciéndome sentir como en el Edén. Minnie aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas y yo cerré los ojos, para disfrutar mejor de la sensación.

\- ¡Ah…!

Volvió a gemir.

\- No te detengas Conejo… - le pedí, tomando sus caderas para que el roce sea más rápido – Más…

\- Te quiero dentro… - dijo, besando mis labios – Ahora…

Entonces tomó con una mano mi sexo, acariciándose con él. Mordí mi labio, se sentía endemoniadamente delicioso. Quería gritarle que se apresurara, que ya no podía resistir, que quería poseerla toda la noche, o hasta que mis padres regresen. Pero no lo hice, pues eran estos momentos donde le demostraba cuánto la amaba, y entonces la dejaba hacer. Minnie seguía con sus caricias y entonces se dejó caer.

\- ¡Ah…!

No pude evitar soltar un gemido.

\- ¡Oh…!

Soltó ella. Y entonces comenzó con su danza, de arriba abajo, de adelante a atrás, lento y rápido, mandando más oleadas de placer. La miré a los ojos, ella los tenía cerrados, sus labios abiertos y sus pechos rebotando junto con sus movimientos.

\- ¡Ah, Kyu!

Gritó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar más.

\- ¡Así Minnie, sigue así!

Le pedí cuando empezó a imprimir un movimiento circular con sus caderas.

\- ¡Dios! – gritó - ¡Kyuhyun! – Minnie aceleró sus movimientos y abrió los ojos, mirándome fijamente - ¡Eres mío!

\- Y tú eres solo mía

Dije, jalándola hacia mí y besándola. Ambos gemíamos, suspirábamos, nos sentíamos. Los movimientos de Minnie comenzaron a bajar de intensidad, pero notaba en su rostro el deseo de continuar. La volví a besar y entonces giramos, quedando yo encima.

\- Kyu… - ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – Te amo

\- Yo más mi Conejo – le di un beso y nuevamente inicié con la deliciosa danza – Te amaré siempre

\- ¡Ah! – gritó ella - ¡Sí! – Minnie rodeó mi espalda con sus piernas - ¡Ámame siempre!

\- Serás mía… - comencé a decir, acelerando mis movimientos – Siempre, solo mía

\- ¡Ah, sí! – Minnie apretaba mi cuerpo con sus piernas, profundizándome en ella - ¡Siempre!

\- ¡Minnie! – grité, acelerando más mis movimientos - ¡Ah, te amo!

\- ¡Dios, que rico! – gritó ella, besándome – Te amor Kyuhyun…

\- Yo… - no podía hablar, los gemidos se me salían involuntariamente – Yo más…

\- ¡Oh, Kyuhyun…!

Gritó y su espalda se arqueó. Di unas cuantas estocadas más y caí rendido sobre ella. Minnie acarició mi espalda y me dio un beso en la frente, yo sonreí, no quería despegarme de mi adorable novia.

\- ¡Kyuhyun, deja de matar a Sungmin, intento estudiar!

Gritó Henry, golpeando la puerta.

\- Cuando sea rico y famoso, compraré una gran casa – dije en susurros – Entonces podremos hacer el amor todo el día sin que nos molesten

\- Me encantaría vivir contigo el resto de mi vida

Dijo Minnie, besando mis labios.

\- ¿Una segunda ronda?

Propuse y ella rodó los ojos.

\- Pervertido – me golpeó con la almohada y yo reí – Deberías ensayar de nuevo tu canción

\- Bien… - solté un bufido – Cuando le gane a tu edificio andante, y comience con mi carrera de famoso, y tenga giras y eso… - me levanté de la cama y busqué mi ropa – Lamentarás no aprovechar las segundas rondas

\- Siempre se puede tener sexo por internet

\- ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?

Pregunté divertido y ella me volvió a golpear con la almohada.

\- Tú

Contestó riendo. Nos vestimos y continuamos ensayando. Había escogido una canción y la había convertido en rock, me sentía algo nervioso pues prefería las baladas. Minnie tocaba la guitarra y yo cantaba, luego venía Henry a pedirnos que bajáramos nuestro volumen, diciendo que los niños de nueve años también tenían deberes.

Al final tuvimos que dejar de ensayar, pues Henry exigía comida. Comimos entre risas, palabras de aliento de parte de Minnie, y palabras para ponerme más nervioso de parte de Henry. Terminamos de comer y tomé la mano de Minnie para poder llevarla a su casa.

Nos paramos en la puerta y nos abrazamos. Tan pronto como ella saliera de mi casa, tenía que transformarse en mi amiga, solo mi amiga y mi fan. Podía ver en su rostro lo difícil, e incluso doloroso, que era eso para ella. Pero tan pronto como ganase, todo eso podría ser diferente, y entonces podríamos ser una pareja feliz.

Abrí la puerta y nos sorprendieron varios fotógrafos. Minnie y yo caminamos hacia su casa y ahí nos despedimos con la mano. Caminé hacia la mía y cerré la puerta, soltando un suspiro.

\- Solo se paciente Conejo – susurré – Pronto podremos ser felices

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada, estábamos junio. Subí al auto con mi familia, Minnie y mis demás amigos, todos rodeados por la prensa. Me sentía toda una celebridad siendo rodeado por tantas personas.

Llegamos al canal de televisión y mis ELF ya estaban afuera, gritando. Miré por la ventana, viendo todos los carteles con mensajes de apoyo y los típicos _"Kyuhyun, te amo"_ Miré a Minnie y tomé su mano, ella sonrió. Continué viendo los carteles, y mis ojos se fijaron en uno.

No era como los demás, es decir, también era azul, con letras blancas, pero el mensaje era el distinto. No era uno, eran tres, y los tres hicieron que me dé una urgencia por abrazar a Minnie, para evitar que viera aquello. Uno del los letreros decía _"Fuera Kim Sungmin" _el segundo decía _"Derroquemos a Kim Sungmin" _y el último decía _"Te odiamos Kim Sungmin"_

¿Por qué decían eso? Minnie y yo, al igual que todos los cercanos a mí, habíamos sido discretos, incluso las personas de la escuela lo eran, y me constaba ¡Incluso Seohyun era discreta! Minnie y yo nunca demostrábamos nada de afecto en público ¿Por qué había ELF en contra de ella? Y aunque supieran que ella era mi novia ¿No deberían apoyarme? ¿No deberían estar felices por mí?

Entramos en el edificio de la KBS y bajamos. Minnie y mis amigos corrieron hacia el set para tomar sus puestos al frente del público, con toda su vestimenta azul zafiro perlado. Mis amigos, mis primeros ELF, comandados por mi Conejo rosa. Me despedí de mi familia y fui guiado hacia los camerinos. Caminé hacia el mío y entonces Zhou Mi apareció.

\- Suerte

Me dijo.

\- No la necesito

Dije, intentando avanzar, pero él me lo impidió.

\- Kyuhyun… - me miró – Sé que no somos amigos…

\- Eso es más que obvio

\- Kyuhyun… - Zhou Mi sonrió – Intentemos llevarnos bien – me pidió – Minnie es mi amiga

\- Sí, solo es tu amiga

Le recordé y él soltó una risita.

\- Bien… - me soltó - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó y yo alcé una ceja – Ganaste Kyuhyun – dijo – Sungmin es tuya, ganaste, yo perdí – miré otro lado, apretando los puños para no golpearlo - ¿Eso quieres escuchar?

\- Sonó bien

\- Genial, ahora llevemos la fiesta en paz

\- Lo siento Zhou Mi – lo miré, de nuevo no me importaba si era más alto que yo – Pero no creo que algún día podamos ser amigos – él me miró, aún con su sonrisa en el rostro – Y sí, gané – sonreí de forma burlona – Y ella está ahí entre el público, viéndome a mí, y ganaré hoy también

\- Eres tan soberbio Kyuhyun – dijo – Tu soberbia, tu arrogancia, todo eso te hará perder a Minnie en el futuro

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- No – contestó – Solo digo lo que es verdad

Y diciendo esto, continuó su camino ¡Maldito edificio andante! ¡Lo odio! ¡Ese maldito mal parido no me va a quitar Sungmin! ¡No lo iba a permitir! Respiré hondo, tenía que concentrarme, brillar esta noche y ganar, demostrándole una vez más a ese imbécil que yo era superior, que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, Cho Kyuhyun siempre iba a ganarle.

Me empecé a arreglar en el camerino, las maquilladoras estaban haciendo un trabajo excelente hasta el momento. Me miré al espejo, quedaban solo veinte minutos y la gran final comenzaría. Respiré hondo y metí la mano por debajo de mi camiseta, ahí estaba el collar con el anillo de pareja. Respiré hondo, todo iba a ir bien siempre y cuando Sungmin estuviera a mi lado. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era mi Conejo.

\- ¡Oppa! – gritó ella, se escuchaba mucha bulla - ¡No digas nada porque no te oiré! – reí al oír eso - ¡Solo quería desearte buena suerte! – volví a tocar mi anillo - ¡Saranghae oppa!

La llamada se terminó y entonces volví a verme en el espejo. Todo estaría bien mientras Minnie siguiera amándome. Tocaron la puerta y un miembro del staff apareció.

\- Cho Kyuhyun, en cinco minutos sales

Respiré hondo de nuevo. Me limpié el sudor y entonces salí. Me entregaron un micrófono y me acerqué al escenario. Primero cantaría una chica, luego Zhou Mi y al final yo. Eliminarían a uno y los otros dos que quedaran cantarían de nuevo y se decidiría el ganador.

La chica fue llamada y la música comenzó a sonar, dejándome con Zhou Mi. Él me miró y yo lo miré, no se vería bien si lo golpeaba ahora. Me sentía nervioso, la chica era excelente. Luego cantó Zhou Mi. Tan pronto como comenzó a cantar, sentí ira por dentro ¿Le estaba cantando a mi novia o qué? ( watch?v=MmoIoQCJL7s )

Respiré hondo, era la quinta vez que hacía esto, pero ahora era enojo lo que sentía. El edificio dejó de cantar y todo el lugar estalló en aplausos. Él bajó del escenario y me dedicó una sonrisa… respira hondo Cho Kyuhyun, no dejes que te afecte.

Subí al escenario y los jueces me saludaron. Busqué con la mirada a mi Conejo, allí estaba, junto a Donghae, ambas sosteniendo un cartel de _"¡Arriba Kyuhyun!" _Sonreí, todo iba a salir bien.

\- Siempre que Kyuhyun-ah se sube al escenario – empezó a decir uno de los jueces – Mira hacia sus amigos

\- Sus amigos lo han acompañado en todas sus presentaciones

Habló una de las juezas.

\- Sí, pero yo creo que a quien mira es a su amiga con orejas de Conejo

Intervino el juez que siempre me miraba serio.

\- ¡No…!

Se escuchó en todo el lugar.

\- ¡Kyuhyun, te amo!

Se empezó a escuchar.

\- ¡Fuera Sungmin!

Se escuchó y vi cómo Minnie y sus amigas intercambiaban miradas.

\- ¡Fuera Sungmin! ¡Fuera Sungmin! ¡Fuera Sungmin!

\- ¡A ver, cálmense!

Pidió la cuarta jueza.

\- ¿Ya tienes novia Kyuhyun?

Preguntó el juez malo. Yo busqué con la mirada a Sungmin, ella se veía triste ¿Qué debía de hacer? Si decía sí, miles de chicas irían en contra de Sungmin. Si decía que no… ¿Qué pasaría? Ella sabía lo que sentía, sabía que la amaba, sabía por qué teníamos que ser discretos ¿Qué pasaría si dijera no?

\- No – contesté – Sungmin es mi mejor amiga, y es mi vecina

\- Ah…

Fue lo único que dijo el juez.

\- Yo solo soy de mis ELF

Todas gritaron. Miré a Sungmin, ella también sonreía. _"Te amo" _vocalizó y sonreí. Todo estaba bien ¿Qué pasaría si decía no? Pues que Sungmin se lo tomaría bien. Ella sabía que la amaba, no podía dudar de eso, así que debía de saber que no había veracidad en mis palabras.

La música comenzó a sonar y yo comencé a cantar, sin quitar los ojos de Minnie ( watch?v=9ZlZZLYtV1I ) La música terminó y todos aplaudieron, incluso más que con los otros dos. Sonreí y bajé del escenario, dedicándole una sonrisa a Zhou Mi, solo que la mía era arrogante.

Los tres fuimos llamados al escenario y el MC comenzó a hablar, sosteniendo el nombre del participante eliminado. Respiré hondo, tomando la mano de la chica, quien tomó la mano de Zhou Mi. Miré el suelo y cerré los ojos, esperando no oír mi nombre. Apreté las manos y entonces…

\- Y el tercer lugar es para… - el MC abrió su sobre - ¡Hyurin!

Abrazamos a la chica, quien estalló en lágrimas. Ella dio su último discurso y entonces nos volvimos a bajar del camerino. Ahora si era una pelea, éramos Zhou Mi contra Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun contra Zhou Mi… o tal vez solo era yo contra mis celos hacia ese edificio andante roba primeros besos de Conejo ¡Como sea! ¡Lo venceré!

Después de cambiarme la ropa y que me maquillaran, volví a tras bambalinas junto con el edificio. El MC habló sobre lo lamentable de la perdida de la chica, que era una buena cantante y que si se esforzaba podría llegar a ser famosa también. Entonces llamaron a Zhou Mi.

La música comenzó y el inició su canto, de nuevo sentí que le cantaba a Minnie ( watch?v=sQOLaoiGJVI ) ¿Qué pretendía? Minnie era solo mía y ni aunque le causara pena, ella no me dejaría por irse con él. El público estalló en aplausos y entonces Zhou Mi bajó del escenario.

\- ¡Zhou Mi! – gritó el MC - ¡Será difícil de superar! – gruñí al oírlo - ¡Y ahora con ustedes…! – subí las escaleras - ¡Kyuhyun!

Todos estallaron en aplausos cuando subí. Miré al público, para esto había estado practicando toda la noche con Minnie. La música comenzó a sonar. Era rock, y mi fuerte eran las baladas, pero de todas formas me sentía confiado, fuerte, seguro, capaz de triunfar ( watch?v=F-Q1FZG-1P0 )

El público gritaba, aplaudía, Minnie lloraba con una sonrisa abrazada a Wookie. Los jueves estaban de pie, todos observándome, me sentía poderoso. Zhou Mi y yo nos paramos en medio del escenario y el MC apareció con el trofeo de _"Inmortal Song" _un micrófono gigante.

\- Toda Asia ha elegido – comenzó a decir el MC – El mundo conocerá a este joven como el que rompió el record de votos en la historia de _"Inmortal Song" – _el MC abrió su sobre – El ganador de esta temporada de _"Inmortal Song" _es… - miré el suelo, aguantando la respiración, sin atreverme a sostener la mano estirada de Zhou Mi – Este concursante ha batido un record, es un logro que impulsará su carrera – los gritos del público se intensificaron – El ganador es… - tomé la mano de Zhou Mi, se sentía cálida, él no perdía la sonrisa - ¡Kyuhyun!

Caí al suelo de rodillas, llorando ¡Gané! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Gané! Todos aplaudieron, Zhou Mi también. Miré a mis amigos, ellos se abrazaban y lloraban; omma tenía abrazado a Henry, y Siwon y appa se palmeaban las espaldas. Salté del escenario y me reuní con todos ellos. Abracé a Sungmin y todos los demás nos abrazaron.

\- Felicidades…

Me susurró entre lágrimas.

\- Gracias Conejo – la abracé más fuerte – Te amo…

Entonces el MC dijo:

\- La vida de este chico va a cambiar a partir de ahora…

\- Jamás creí que las palabras del MC se harían verdad

Le dije a Minnie, caminando hacia la habitación de Sunny.

\- Pero cambiaron para bien – bajé la mirada - ¿O no?

\- Fueron muchos cambios por ser famoso

\- ¿No te gusta ser famoso?

\- No cuando me aleja de la mujer que amo…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

\- Esta es la habitación de Sunny - le dije y ella tomó el pomo de la puerta – Espera…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ten cuidado con lo que digas

\- De acuerdo…

Toqué la puerta y no escuché nada. Volví a tocar y escuché el sonido de cosas caer, Sunny debía de estar guardando sus juguetes. Volví a tocar y se seguía escuchando como mi hija movía cosas dentro de su habitación.

\- Sunny, abre la puerta

\- ¿Está omma contigo?

Preguntó.

\- Sí

\- Entonces no quiero abrir

Miré a Minnie; ella me miró a los ojos, con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué no, Bunny?

\- Porque tía Chula dijo que omma seguía enferma – la voz de Sunny se oía extraña, debía de estar llorando – Y ya no quiero seguir viendo a omma enferma

\- Sunny…

\- Sunny, ya no estoy enferma

Habló Minnie y entonces se escucharon pasos.

\- Omma…

Sunny abrió y se quedó viendo a Minnie.

\- Hola…

Fue lo único que dijo Sungmin. Minnie la miró, había sorpresa en su mirada. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, Minnie estaba conociendo a su hija, eso no debía de ser así. Se agachó y quedó a la altura de Sunny.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- Algo… - contestó Minnie con lágrimas en los ojos – Me vas a tener que ayudar…

\- Sí… - dijo Sunny, sonriendo – Omma…

\- ¿Qué…?

El labio inferior de Minnie temblaba, debían de ser muchas emociones para ella.

\- Ya no te vuelvas a enfermar

Minnie no dijo nada, solo abrazó fuertemente a Sunny. Minnie lloraba, debía de sentirse triste por no recordar a su hija. Miré a otro lado, intentando no llorar, pero era difícil.

\- Te lo prometo Sunny

Dijo Minnie y Sunny sonrió.

\- ¿Trajiste a mi dongsaeng?

Preguntó Sunny con emoción.

\- Está abajo

Contestó Minnie y Sunny salió corriendo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Le pregunté a Sungmin, ella se levantó del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Tiene tu nariz y tus labios

\- Yo siempre pensé que se parecía a ti

\- No puedo creer… - Minnie me miró – Que tengamos dos hijas…

\- Pero las tenemos…

\- No me malinterpretes – la miré – Estoy feliz

\- Minnie…

Intenté acercarme pero ella retrocedió.

\- Aún así… - miré el suelo – Eso no cambia nada…

Ya en la noche todos se fueron, incluyendo mis suegros, regresaron a su casa. Me encantaba tener a Minnie de vuelta, Sunny ya no batallaba tanto con la comida. Los cuatro estábamos cenando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, como una familia real. Minnie con Jessica en brazos, Sunny al lado de ella y yo mirándolas. Era muy afortunado y desgraciado al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya, ahora lávate los dientes para que vayas a dormir

Le ordenó Minnie a Sunny y esta asintió.

\- Appa… - Sunny caminó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo – Apresúrate en comer, debes de leerme mi cuento

\- Enseguida voy

Le dije, engullendo mi comida. Sunny se fue corriendo escaleras arriba y Minnie la miró. Ella dejó el biberón vacío a un lado y luego me miró, yo difícilmente podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¿Le lees mucho?

Me preguntó y yo asentí.

\- A veces – la miré, ella sonreía – Normalmente me pide que le cuente como era mi vida

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de confusión – Cuéntame algo de estos últimos diez años

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Pregunté y ella miró a Jessica.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a gustarte?

Sonreí, mirando la mesa. Sentí que la sangre se me iba al rostro y nuevamente miré a Minnie, ella sonreía. Respiré hondo, recordando todos los momentos vividos al lado de Sungmin; de verdad que ella era la mujer de mi vida.

\- Me gustas desde el momento en que te conocí

Minnie abrió mucho los ojos y luego balbuceó.

\- ¿En… en serio? – asentí – Pero… tú y Seohyun…

\- Ella era muy bonita – contesté con rapidez, sintiéndome incómodo por la mención de ese nombre – No te puedo negar que era muy guapa para mí y tú eras… - Minnie me miró con una ceja alzada – Hay que ser sinceros, ella es muy guapa y tu un Conejo

\- Oh, muchas gracias – Minnie me fulminó con la mirada – Pero bien que te gusta este Conejo

\- Eso no te lo voy a negar – sonreí y ella se sonrojó – Pero eso solo fue una atracción, mi corazón era solo tuyo

\- Entonces… - ella me miró, dejando a Jessica en su cochecito rosa – Te gusto desde los cuatro años

\- Sí

\- ¿Y no tenías las agallas para decírmelo? – me preguntó – Eunhyuk y Donghae están juntos desde tercer grado… - me miró - ¿Siguen juntos?

\- Sí – contesté – Al igual que el Yewook – Minnie sonrió – Y tienes razón, fui muy cobarde

\- Sí porque… - Minnie sonrió – Tengo trece años y dices estar enamorado de mí desde hace nueve años

\- Tienes veintitrés – le recordé – Y sí, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho

\- ¿Y cuándo me pediste para ser novios?

\- Después de la obra de teatro… - la miré – En el mes de Diciembre, antes de navidad, el diecisiete de Diciembre del 2005

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Y acepté?

\- Obviamente…

\- Es que…

Minnie se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A mi… - Minnie miraba la mesa y se mordía el labio inferior – A mí me gusta Zhou Mi

\- Lo sé – miré la mesa también, algo tenía la mesa que era tan atractiva – Estuve ahí

\- Lo siento…

\- No tienes por qué disculparte…

\- ¿Y cuándo fue que entraste a _"Inmortal Song"_?

\- A los quince – le recordé – Y a los dieciséis ya era un ídolo que hacia giras

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿Y cómo es que mantuvimos nuestra relación?

\- ¡Gracias Singapur!

Grité, despidiéndome de mis ELF. Acaba de terminar mi concierto en Singapur, aún sentía la adrenalina. Un año, había pasado un año, y yo era un chico de dieciséis dando conciertos en estadios ¿Cómo puedo superar esto?

\- Kyuhyun… vamos

Me llamó omma. Ella había ido de gira conmigo, pero solo sería esta, eso esperaba, porque era un poco incómodo hacer la gira con mi omma. Los guardaespaldas nos rodearon y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos hacia el estacionamiento, donde mi manager Dongie nos esperaba junto al auto.

\- ¡Magnífico!

Me felicitó y yo sonreí. Ya sabía que era magnífico, pero me gustaba que me lo recordaran. Entré en el auto junto a mi omma y partimos hacia el hotel, mi última noche fuera de Corea, mi última noche de mi primera gira por Asia, mi última noche… mi última noche lejos de Sungmin.

Yo había dado giras por toda Corea, luego fueron presentaciones en China; todo eso hizo que tuviera que dejar la escuela y contratar a Won Bin, mi tutor. Dejar la escuela para aventurarme en el mundo de la fama fue difícil, pues acortaba el tiempo que estaba con Sungmin. Además, las presentaciones en el extranjero me ausentaban por dos semanas al menos. Ahora era una gira por toda Asia y eso me llevó medio año, medio año sin mi Conejo.

Antes de irme de gira, durante las presentaciones pequeñas, antes de mi gira por Corea; Minnie y yo seguíamos nuestra relación a puertas cerradas. En público éramos los mejores amigos y ella, además, mi fan número uno; pero dentro de nuestras casas éramos dos enamorados que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. La echaba mucho de menos y sabía que era muy difícil para ella también. Soñaba con el momento en que pudiera decirle al mundo que estaba de novio con la chica más especial del mundo.

Dongie decía que aún no era bueno hacer pública mi relación con Sungmin, pues primero tenía que consolidarme como un ídolo, luego podría hacerlo. Él decía que cuando tuviera ELF cien por ciento fieles, podría hacerlo, pero que debía de esperar unos años, pues al ser un adolescente, era deseado. Si mi manager lo decía entonces debía de escucharlo, así que no cuestionaba, por más que me incomodaba la situación. Echaba de menos a Sungmin y ya quería estar en casa de nuevo, para poder abrazarla y besarla, y sobre todo, celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario como Dios manda.

\- Mi bebé hizo un magnífico trabajo – omma me abrazo, o más bien me ahogó – Ya estás haciendo dinero por ti mismo, y a los dieciséis

\- Ya omma… - me separé de ella – Deberías de llamar a appa, Henry debe de extrañarte, es un niño

\- Cierto… - mamá sonrió – Cuando lleguemos al hotel llamaré

Asentí a las palabras de omma. Yo sabía que appa no dormiría bien si omma no lo llamaba cada noche. Si él no fuera un CEO y tuviera asuntos, él haría maletas y dejaría todo el trabajo a Siwon solo para ver a omma, incluso dejaría a Henry, o tal vez lo traería en la maleta ya que es muy pequeño.

Dejar a mi familia era otra de las cosas que la fama me había hecho dejar. Extrañaba mucho a mi hyung, poder hablar con él y que me aconseje, incluso extrañaba verlo con Heechul. Extrañaba a mi appa y sus tonterías, suerte que el nuevo CEO algún día sería Siwon. También extrañaba a Henry, ese enano embustero, era mi dongsaeng y obviamente lo quería, y le echaba mucho de menos. Quería volver ya a casa.

Llegamos al hotel y entré corriendo, presionando el botón del ascensor. Muchas fans estaban en el hotel, yo las saludaba y sonreía para las fotos, esperando a que el ascensor bajase. Escuchaba los gritos de _"Oppa, te amamos" _y _"Oppa, eres el mejor". _Me encantaba tener toda esa atención, pero en ese momento lo que más quería era llegar a mi habitación para entrar en internet.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y entré, presionando el número seis. Subió lentamente, los segundos se me escapaban como arena entre los dedos y mi corazón latía a la velocidad de las alas de una mosca. Por fin llegamos al sexto piso y corrí hacia mi suite.

Busqué la llave en mi bolsillo y entré. Tomé mi laptop y la encendí, desesperándome por lo lento que cargaba el sistema. Cerré todos los pop-up y entré en internet para hacer un videochat. Esperé, mi corazón comenzó a latir, miré el reloj y esperé. Entones salió el aviso de _"Llamada entrante" _hice click en _"Aceptar"_

_\- _¡Oppa!

Gritó Minnie desde la pantalla.

\- Hola mi amor

Saludé y ella soltó un bostezo.

\- No me importa mantenerme despierta si eso hace que pueda ver a mi oppa

\- Minnie, mañana ya estaré en Corea – Minnie sonrió – Te tengo muchos regalos

\- ¡¿En serio?!

Pregunto ella con emoción.

\- Sí, muchos regalos para mi Conejo

\- Te extraño mucho oppa

\- Yo más mi amor

\- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

\- Ya sabes… una entrevista por aquí, una presentación por allá, y un concierto más allá

\- Suena divertido

\- Lo es – admití – Pero tiene algo de malo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No me permite estar contigo

Minnie sonrió y luego hizo un puchero, y luego volvió a sonreír. Me miró de nuevo y entonces volvió a hacer un puchero. Sentía tanta ternura, Minnie era demasiado adorable. Miré a Minnie, ella seguía con su puchero en los labios.

\- Te extraño mucho Kyuhyun

\- Yo más, Sungmin – le aseguré, ella no borraba la expresión triste de su rostro – Pero mañana volveremos a estar juntos

\- ¿A qué hora estarás en Corea?

Preguntó.

\- Al medio día

\- No lo vayas a publicar, para poder ir con los demás a verte sin que…

Minnie se quedó callada al instante y yo sonreí.

\- ¿Sin que las demás ELF aparezcan? – pregunté divertido y ella asintió, mirando hacia abajo, probablemente sus manos – Eso no suena bien viniendo de la presidenta de mi club, la creadora de las ELF

\- Es solo que…

Ella me miró.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Minnie?

\- Nada…

Conocía tan bien a Minnie que a veces me parecían ridículos sus intentos de mentirme ¡Ella no podía mentirme! ¡La conocía muy bien! Minnie seguía mirando sus manos, o lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Me mordí el labio, mi novia se veía triste y yo no podía consolarla.

\- Conejo… - ella me miró – Dime

\- Es que… - ella volvió a apartar la mirada y entonces comenzó a llorar – Extraño tenerte para mí sola

\- Conejo… - qué podía decirle ¿Tú eres la que provocó eso? No podía decirle nada, solo escucharla e intentar consolarla – Minnie… - ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, me mataba verla así – Sungmin, soy solo tuyo

\- Lo sé – ella sonrió, aún derramando lágrimas – Eres mío de una forma que las miles de ELF solo pueden imaginar – sonrió de lado – Pero ellas te disfrutan más que yo

\- Conejo…

\- Sé que es tu trabajo – se apresuró a decir – Y sé que yo fui la que te impulsó a hacer esto…

\- Minnie… - ella me miró – Tendré vacaciones de la fama hasta la próxima gira… - continué diciendo – Y eres la única ELF con la que salgo, la única a la que beso y la única a la que amo – los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas – No te sientas celosa o mal por sentirte así

\- Te quiero oppa…

\- ¿Ya no me amas?

Me crucé de brazos, haciendo un puchero, Minnie rió.

\- Te amo tonto

\- Ahora me insultas

Reí y ella también.

\- Ya quiero que sea mañana

\- Yo igual – sonreí, ella también – Para poder estar con mi amada Conejo

\- La única en tu corazón

Añadió Minnie y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- No puedes ser la única en mi corazón – ella me miró con confusión – Porque tú eres mi corazón

\- Kyuhyun-ah… - Minnie volvió a derramar lágrimas – Más te vale que mis regalos sean buenos – me advirtió – O no sé qué te haré

\- Aish… de veras Minnie… - la miré – Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Heechul noona

\- Ya quiero verte oppa

Volvió a decir, sonriendo tiernamente de nuevo.

\- Yo más

Dije y entonces entró Dongie

\- Hola Sungmin – saludó mi manager y Minnie agitó su mano – Ya publicamos la hora de tu llegada

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Preguntamos Minnie y yo al unísono. Miré a mi novia, ella se veía molesta, pero sabía que no diría nada. Miré de nuevo a Dongie él parecía no importarle que mi novia estuviera ahí, molesta por sus palabras.

\- Las fans te querrán verte llegar

\- Pero yo…

\- Kyuhyun… - mi manager soltó un suspiro – Sé que quieres estar con Sungmin, pero debes de poner a _"Cho Kyuhyun, ídolo" _como prioridad

\- Pero…

Miré a Minnie y entonces esta desapareció de la pantalla.

\- ¿Quieres esto? – preguntó Dongie – Dime si quieres triunfar o no, para que no me hagas perder mi tiempo

\- Yo… - miré las sábanas. En verdad era mi sueño, en verdad quería esto. Miré a Dongie y asentí – Sí, quiero esto

\- Bien, entonces… - lo miré – Mañana verás a Sungmin en tu casa, solo en tu casa, procura que no pase su relación más allá de sus casas – asentí – Al bajar del avión, si la llegas a ver, la saludas y sigues tomándote fotos con las fans y sonriéndoles

\- Pero…

\- Las ELF están empezando a sospechar…

\- Es normal, voy a cumplir dos años con ella

\- Kyuhyun, en menos de un año has logrado lo que nadie ha podido lograr – asentí – Y apenas vas a cumplir los diecisiete

\- Lo sé…

\- A las ELF no les agradaría que tengas novia, eso ya lo hemos hablado – volví a asentir – Ellas te aman

\- Y yo las amo

\- Pero está Sungmin… - volví a asentir – Debes de elegir – lo miré - O mantienes tu relación en secreto por más tiempo, o te arriesgas a una revolución de ELF

\- De acuerdo… lo haré

Dongie sonrió.

\- Entonces estamos bien – dijo – Puedes seguir con tu novia, pero primero debes de priorizar tu fama

\- Sí…

\- Fue difícil… - la miré – Pero de alguna forma lo logramos

\- Obvio que lo hicimos – me señaló a Jessica – Oppa…

\- Minnie…

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por nunca dejarme a pesar de las dificultades

\- Gracias a ti por no dejarme nunca…


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

\- Cuídate – le pidió Minnie, abrazando a Sunny – Espero que te guste tu almuerzo – le entregó su lonchera rosa – Te amo hija

\- Ya omma – pidió Sunny, correspondiendo el abrazo – Solo iré a la escuela

\- Es que…

\- Ha sido el fin de semana más bonito en la vida de tu omma

Hablé, con Jessy en brazos. Minnie se giró y me sonrió, yo solo asentí. Habían pasado algunos días; Jessica tenía cuatro días de vida y todo era estupendo. Las ELF me habían felicitado por todos los medios por mi nueva hija; Henry había vendido las fotografías del nacimiento de Jessica y ahora tenía mucho dinero ¡Mocoso embustero! Todos los días algunas ELF venían a dejarnos cosas para el bebé, era extraño porque podía costearlo, pero me gustaba que a las fans les gustara, mis ELF eran todo para mí y las amaba, les agradecía todo el apoyo.

\- Adiós omma – se despidió Sunny cuando el timbre sonó – Adiós appa – agitó su manito – Adiós Jessy, se buen bebé

Minnie acompañó a Sunny hacia la puerta. Los flashes de las cámaras los podía ver, pero Minnie no se fue hasta que la movilidad escolar se fue. Ella volvió, con un puchero en los labios, yo solo sonreí, Minnie era muy sensible.

\- ¿Qué pasa Conejo?

Pregunté y ella me miró.

\- Quería que se quedara un rato más en casa – lloriqueó y yo reí - ¡No te burles de mí oppa!

\- Lo siento… - le entregué a Jessica – Pero es que… me imagino que así debiste estar el primer día de clases de Sunny

\- ¿No estuviste el primer día de clases de Sunny?

Preguntó y yo me quedé estático. No estuve en su primer día, no estuve en su primera palabra, en su primer paso, en su primera sonrisa, no estuve en su nacimiento ¿Cómo podía remediar eso? No podía cambiar el pasado pero podía hacer un mejor futuro. Le daría todo lo que tenía a mi hija para compensar los años que le hice falta, aunque no sería suficiente.

\- Estuve de gira

Contesté, aunque no era una mentira.

\- Oh… - ella, con Jessy en brazos, caminó hacia el sofá y ahí se sentó – Ya veo a lo que te referías ayer, que la fama te alejo de nosotras

\- Mucho…

Miré el suelo.

\- ¿Tienes que irte hoy?

\- No – contesté – Pedí… - sonreí – Baja por maternidad

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó riendo – Verdad… ¿Tengo trabajo?

\- Sí…

Contesté cabizbajo.

\- Suena como si fuera el peor trabajo del mundo – miré a Minnie, ella tenía un puchero en sus labios - ¿A qué me dedico?

\- Eres maestra de música

Contesté.

\- ¿En serio?

Miré el rostro de Minnie. Ella no se veía decepcionada pero sí confundida. Entre ser música profesional y se maestra había mucha diferencia, una diferencia enorme. Minnie había tenido que truncar sus sueños a los diecinueve años, cuando decidió tener a Sunny, mientras yo sí cumplía los míos lejos de ella.

\- Sí – contesté – Te encanta el trabajo porque puedes estar con Sunny todo el tiempo, y Henry te está enseñando a tocar el violín

\- Suena… interesante

\- No es lo que tú querías

Ella me miró y volvió a hacer un puchero.

\- Mi sueño siempre fue ser una música profesional – dijo y yo miré la mesa – Pero también era tener una familia – ella sonrió, mirando a Jessy – Ahora la tengo y aunque no recuerdo cómo la obtuve, estoy feliz

\- Me alegro – entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Shindong - ¿Yeoboseyo?

\- Hola Kyuhyun, sé que has pedido unos días pero es urgente – dijo – Necesitamos volver a grabar el coro de una canción – miré a Minnie, ella seguía haciéndole mimos a Jessica - ¿Podrías venir?

\- No creo que…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Minnie.

\- Tengo que ir al estudio a grabar

\- Oh pues… ve

\- ¿No te molesta?

Pregunté, pues en tiempos pasados esa había sido causa de enojo para ella.

\- ¿Por qué habría de molestar? – cierto, ella ya no era la misma – Ve

\- ¿Podrás tú sola con la bebé?

\- Kyuhyun… - me miró con una ceja alzada - ¿Quién cuidaba a Henry cuando tus padres no estaban, Siwon?

\- De acuerdo… - acepté, llevándome el teléfono a la oreja – Voy en seguida

\- Te espero

Contestó Shindong y colgó.

\- Me tengo que ir – Minnie solo asintió – Cuídate

\- Gracias

Me quedé viéndola. Normalmente ella me abrazaba, besaba, y me decía lo mucho que me extrañaría; ahora solo miraba a Jessy, sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla. Miré hacia abajo, debía de ser paciente, su memoria volvería, tenía que volver.

Caminé hacia la puerta y salí de mi casa, entré en el auto y respiré hondo. Tal vez las cosas no eran como yo las quería, tal vez mi vida con Minnie no era como la había imaginado, pero por lo menos estaba aquí, conmigo. Encendí el auto y partí.

¡Cuatro horas! ¡Cuatro malditas horas! Eso era lo que me había demorado grabar un puto coro ¡Yo solo quería estar con Minnie y Jessica! ¡Pero no! Se les había ocurrido a los malditos practicantes borrar accidentalmente parte de mi canción. Cuatro horas después, enojado y hambriento, terminé la canción. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el de Sungmin, solo esperaba que lo tuviera cerca.

\- ¿Kyuhyun?

\- Minnie… - respiré aliviado, ella estaba bien – Ya terminé aquí, iré a casa

\- No estoy en casa

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Me estaba aburriendo y llamé a mi omma para preguntarle si podía salir con Jessica al parque, dijo que sí

\- ¿En qué parque estás?

Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- En nuestro parque

\- Voy para allá

Dije, sonriendo al oír _"Nuestro parque"_. Bajé por el ascensor hacia el primer piso y crucé la callé. Empecé a caminar por el parque, había muchas personas caminando por ahí. Algunas personas me sacaban fotos, otras se me quedaban viendo; ni con todos los años de carrera podría acostumbrarme a que las personas se me queden viendo, pero es el precio de la fama.

Caminé hacia el parque de juegos y la vi sentada en la misma banca de siempre. Caminé hacia ella, viéndola de lejos como le sonreía a nuestra hija. De pronto una figura de gran tamaño apareció, con dos algodones de azúcar en las manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cerré los puños y tragué saliva ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar ahí? Intenté tranquilizarme, pero entonces el edificio andante acarició la cabeza de mi hija. Rojo, lo empecé a ver todo rojo. Ese maldito mal nacido siempre estaba ahí metido, esperando una oportunidad con Sungmin ¡No lo iba a permitir!

\- ¡Sungmin!

Llamé, llegando a su lado.

\- Kyuhyun, hola

Me saludó el edificio con cordialidad ¡Que te la metan a ver si así sonríes!

\- Hola… - saludé, mirándolo fijamente, ese chico no me agradaba para nada – Sungmin, vámonos

\- Pero… - ella miró a Zhou Mi, eso me hizo enfurecer – Estoy hablando

\- Tenemos que regresar a casa – le dije, tomándola del brazo – Es invierno y NUESTRA hija no puede estar desabrigada

\- Pero si está abrigada – me mostró al bebé, que parecía más un esquimal miniatura en su canguro rosa – Déjame seguir conversando

\- ¡No! – dije, jalándola del brazo y haciendo que se caiga su algodón - ¡Nos vamos!

La volví a jalar del brazo y la arrastré hacia mi auto. Le abrí la puerta, ella me fulminó con la mirada y entró. Rodeé el auto y entré, encendiendo el motor.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Me preguntó y yo apreté el volante.

\- No me agrada Zhou Mi

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no

Contesté, poniendo en marcha el auto.

\- Pero a mí me agrada

Replicó, yo apreté aún más fuerte el volante.

\- No puedes estar cerca de él

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no, Sungmin! – grité – ¡No puedes estar cerca de ningún chico!

\- ¿Sigues con eso? – me increpó - ¿Por qué eres tan inseguro? – ella infló las mejillas – Siempre serás mi mejor amigo – ahí estaba de nuevo esa hiriente palabra - ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!

\- ¡No hables!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sungmin, cállate! – le grité aún más alto - ¡No quiero verte con otro chico!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Porque tú solo eres mía y ningún otro chico puede acercarse a ti!

\- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!

\- ¡No puedes estar cerca de ningún chico! – volví a gritar - ¡Ningún chico se puede acercar a ti, Sungmin!

\- ¡¿Por qué eres tan celoso?!

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de fans, todas gritando mi nombre, sosteniendo carteles y tomando fotos. Miré a todos lados, Sungmin no estaba. Me coloqué los lentes de sol y caminé junto a mi madre, guiados por los guardaespaldas, hacia las camionetas blindadas.

\- Ya quiero llegar a mi casa

Dije, recostándome en la ventana.

\- Lo que tú quieres es ver a Sungmin

\- Sí…

Admití, viendo las casas pasar. Por fin llegamos a mi casa, la había extrañado mucho. Mi casa también estaba rodeada de muchas ELF. Con dificultad entré en ella, me sentía feliz por haber vuelto. Estar lejos por tanto tiempo me había hecho valorar más mi casa y mi familia. Tal vez no éramos ricos, tal vez no teníamos tanto dinero como los Kim, pero éramos familia y nos queríamos.

\- ¡Bienvenido!

Gritaron todos. Los Kim, mi appa, mi hyung y Henry estaban ahí, sonriendo. Miré a todos los presentes sonriendo, pero entonces borré la sonrisa, Sungmin no estaba.

\- ¡Minho! – celebró mi omma – Te extrañé…

\- ¿Y nosotros qué somos?

Preguntó Siwon, cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Hijos del vecino?

Preguntó Henry, también con los brazos cruzados.

\- A ustedes también los extrañé

Aseguró mi omma, abrazándolos.

\- ¿Dónde está Sungmin?

Pregunté y todos se me quedaron viendo.

\- Ella…

Empezó a decir Leeteuk.

\- Salió con un amigo

Interrumpió Kangin y yo lo miré.

\- Pero… - miré a todos – Ella sabía que vendría

\- Sí pero… - Teukie me miró, se veía preocupada – Es que ella…

\- Ella realmente quería salir con él

\- Kangin…

Le reprochó su esposa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, viéndome - ¿A caso no fue eso lo que nos dijo? – me miró, yo apreté los puños – Debe de gustarle poder salir con un chico sin tener que ocultárselo a todo el mundo

\- ¡Kangin!

No quise escuchar más, no podía ser cierto, de seguro eran los típicos comentarios de Kangin para molestarme ¿Pero entonces dónde estaba mi novia? Heechul y Leeteuk comenzaron a gritonearle a Kangin, yo me fui en silencio a mi habitación.

¿Dónde estaba mi novia? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí, con los demás, celebrando mi regreso? ¡¿Qué demonios hacia con un chico?! Y sobre todo… ¿Kangin tendría razón? Debía de ser muy frustrante, por no decir doloroso, el tener que ocultar tu relación. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Sungmin.

\- ¿Kyuhyun?

Preguntó ella; podía oír ruido en el fondo, y risas, muchas risas.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Ya voy para allá

Dijo, sin contestar mi pregunta.

\- Creo que nos tomó más tiempo del previsto

Rió una voz, pero no era Zhou Mi o alguno de mis amigos, ni siquiera era la voz de alguno de mis compañeros de clases ¿Quién demonios podía ser? ¿Por qué estaba con mi novia? ¡¿Por qué Sungmin estaba con él?!

\- ¿Kyuhyunie… sigues ahí?

\- Sí

Contesté con seriedad.

\- Ya estoy yendo

\- Cuidado Minnie, casi hacen puré rosa contigo

Escuché la voz.

\- Gracias Hyun Joong, eres mi héroe

¡¿Qué demonios?!

\- No es para tanto, Minnie

\- Kyu… ya estoy yendo – se escucharon risitas – Annyeong…

Y entonces colgó ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Quién demonios era Hyun Joong?! El nombre me sonaba… ¡¿Pero de dónde carajos?! Entonces la respuesta llegó con rapidez a mi cabeza. Nueva York; él había sido el chico con el que Minnie había salido en Nueva York, el que también era coreano ¡¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?! Y sobre todo… ¡¿Qué demonios hacia con mi novia?!

Regresé a la sala, los Kim ya no estaban ahí y mi omma murmuraba algo acerca de _"Lo idiota que podía ser Kangin" _Me asomé por la ventana. Quería ver cuando Sungmin llegase, quería verla, verla con ese chico.

¿Qué clase de relación tendría Minnie con ese chico? ¿Amigos? ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Confidentes? ¿Amigos de compras? ¿Amigos en la música? ¿Cómo veía él a mi novia? ¿Sabía que ella tenía dueño? ¿Intentaba quitármela? ¿Aprovechaba que yo no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella para así meterse? Eso era lo más probable. De seguro intentaba pasar el tiempo con ella, de seguro la complacía en lo que ella quisiera, de seguro intentaba hacer que me olvide ¿Él sabría cómo se siente Minnie con respecto a no poder estar juntos? ¿Minnie le permitiría acercarse? No, ella no lo haría ¿O sí? Kangin había dicho que a ella debía de gustarle poder estar con alguien sin tener que ocultarse ¿Y si en ese chico encontraba lo que no podía hacer conmigo? ¿Qué sería de mí si ella me dejaba? Yo no podría sobrevivir sin Sungmin, pero ella no me dejaría nunca ¿Verdad? ¡¿Ella nunca me dejaría, cierto?! ¡Kyuhyun, confía en tu novia! ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo? ¡Solo hazlo! Ella jamás me ha dado razón alguna para desconfiar, ella jamás me sería infiel, pero… ¿Cómo puedo saberlo si nunca estoy en casa? Donghae me hubiera dicho si Minnie me es infiel ¡Ella nunca puede callar nada! ¡Tranquilízate Kyuhyun! Por el Dios de Siwon… estoy teniendo una pelea con mi consciencia.

\- Kyuhyun, abre la puerta – me ordenó omma - ¿No oyes el timbre?

Me asomé por la ventana, ahí estaba mi novia. Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí. Allí estaba ella, con un vestido rosado con mangas largas, pero con la fala muy corta para mi gusto. Detrás de ella estaba un chico alto, que sostenía una bolsa de regalo en una mano y un enorme Conejo de peluche en la otra… ¡Era uno de los Conejos que le había regalado!

\- ¿Por qué él tiene eso?

Pregunté, arrebatándole el peluche.

\- ¡Kyu!

Me regañó Minnie. Entré en mi casa y ellos me siguieron. Minnie me tomó de la mano y me detuvo, haciéndome girar para verla.

\- ¿Por qué no estabas?

Pregunté y Minnie me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Es que estaba…

\- ¿Saliste con él? – lo miré, el solo estaba ahí parado, serio - ¿Por qué saliste con él si sabías que vendría al medio día?

\- Oppa… yo…

\- ¡¿Por qué saliste con un chico?!

\- ¡Oppa!

\- ¡¿Quién mierda es?!

\- Discúlpeme – dijo el chico – Soy Kim Hyun Joong – él hizo un reverencia – Y le pediría por favor, no trate mal a Sungmin-shi

\- ¡¿Tú quién te crees para decirme eso?!

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – me reprendió Minnie - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

\- ¡Me pasa, que yo llego a casa y resulta que mi novia no estaba!

\- Es que…

\- ¡Y resulta que estaba en una cita con otro chico!

\- No era…

\- ¡¿Me estás engañando con él?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Minnie - ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!

\- ¡No se me ocurre otra cosa! – grité, lanzando el peluche de Conejo al suelo - ¡Solo así te importaría tan poco mi regreso!

\- Estás actuando como un idiota

\- ¡Sí, soy un idiota! – grité, pateando el peluche, Minnie solo lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡Soy un idiota al pensar que mi novia estaba tranquila esperándome por seis meses!

\- Hyung… escucha…

Intervino el chico, pero yo lo corté.

\- ¡¿Me has estado viendo la cara de idiota, verdad?!

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que te podría ser infiel?! – Sungmin comenzó a llorar - ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que demuestre eso?

\- ¡¿Cómo mierda voy saberlo?! – grité exasperado - ¡No estoy aquí como para saberlo!

\- ¡De cualquier forma te enterarías!

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que sí me eres infiel con este?!

\- ¡No!

Gritó, derramando más lágrimas.

\- Hyung… cálmate…

Me pidió el chico y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme! – grité - ¡Sungmin tiene novio, y no te permitiré meterte!

\- ¡Kyuhyun, para! – grité - ¡No te estoy siendo infiel!

\- ¡¿Entonces por que no estabas?! – grité - ¡Se suponía que estaría aquí, conmigo!

\- Lo siento, pensé que demoraría menos

\- ¡¿Qué anduviste haciendo?! – pregunté, mirando su rostro, tenía una marca roja en el cuello - ¡¿Por qué tienes eso?!

\- Es que…

\- ¡¿Estuviste revolcándote con él?!

\- ¿Qué? – Minnie se sostuvo el cuello - ¡No!

\- ¡No me mientas! – grité, quitando su mano y volviendo a verla - ¡Te estuviste revolcando con él! – grité, al ver la marca - ¡¿Por eso no estuviste aquí, por estar con él?! – ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡Respóndeme!

\- Kyu…

\- ¡Eres una perra! – grité - ¡Te revuelcas con él teniendo novio! – Minnie frunció el entrecejo - ¡Eres una perra!

Y entonces estampó su mano en mi rostro. Me quedé viéndola, boquiabierto, calmado, sin poder creer todo lo que le había dicho. Minnie tenía el rostro rojo, y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Llevó una mano a su cuello y este quedó más rojo; yo la miré, aún boquiabierto.

\- Es pintura, idiota – dijo en tono serio, derramando más lágrimas – Demoré porque estaba haciendo esto en el taller de manualidades – Minnie me entregó un bolsa de regalo que no había visto – Bienvenido… - la voz de Minnie se quebró – Bienvenido a casa oppa

Y entonces salió de la casa, seguida por ese chico. La puerta se cerró tras de él y yo corrí hacia ella, abriéndola. Minnie estaba abrazada a él, llorando, por suerte no había ningún fotógrafo. Volví a entrar en la casa y caminé hacia mi habitación con la bolsa de regalo. Me senté en mi cama y miré su interior y extraje su contenido. Parecía un revoltijo de papeles, cintas, figuras de papel y demás, todo en rosa, era un álbum hecho a mano.

La portada decía _"Sungmin y Kyuhyun, una historia de amor" _Lo abrí, había muchas fotos de nosotros dos; de pequeños, un poco más actuales, y todas pegadas en hojas de colores con mensajes y adornos, se notaba el esfuerzo y tiempo en él. Miré la última foto, decía _"Nuestro amor es para siempre" _Volteé la página y en letras rosas decía _"Dejo este espacio para nuevos recuerdos a tu lado" _y luego un sinfín de hojas de colores en blanco. Me dejé caer en la cama. Había sido un idiota ¿Ahora cómo lo arreglaría?

\- Sunny ya se durmió – le dije a Minnie, quien estaba echada en nuestra cama, con su iPad en las manos - ¿Quieres algo?

\- Que salgas de mi habitación y me dejes sola

Contestó ella, sin verme.

\- Conejo…

\- Esta ya no es tu habitación Kyuhyun – ella me miró – Tú duermes en el sofá

\- Sungmin… lo lamento – me acerqué a ella, sentándome en el borde de la cama – Es que… no soporto verte con otros chicos

\- ¿Por qué eres tan celoso?

Preguntó, dejando su iPad en la mesa de noche.

\- Porque te amo

Ella me miró y luego miró sus mano, asintiendo.

\- Se supone que yo también hago lo mismo – dijo; yo asentí, sin importarme que hubiera dicho _"se supone" _\- ¿Por qué eres tan inseguro?

\- Porque tengo miedo de que algún día me dejes – contesté y ella nuevamente me miró – Porque no soportaría el hecho de que me dejes por alguien más

\- Kyuhyun… - ella me miró de forma extraña, como si estuviera analizándome – Tú de verdad me amas

\- Eso no es novedad

Contesté y ella sonrió de lado.

\- No debes de estar celoso – me dijo – Solo hay un oppa especial para mí, y ese eres tú – entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla – Te quiero oppa

\- ¿Me has perdonado?

Pregunté y ella asintió.

\- ¿Pero de todas formas dormirás abajo, verdad?

Me preguntó, aferrando las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

\- En tu memoria deben de estar las tantas veces que hemos dormido juntos

\- Pero lo hacíamos como amigos – me recordó – Ahora somos… - sus mejillas se encendieron – No estoy segura

\- Descuida… - sonreí, por primera vez sonreí de verdad frente a ella – Sé esperar

\- Kyu…

\- Algún día tendrás que recordar

\- Kyu…

La miré. Minnie posó sus manos en mis mejillas y entonces fue acercando su rostro al mío. Me besó, solo rozando sus labios con los míos, pero de igual forma se sintió maravilloso. Sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba y que mi corazón estallaba, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no me besaba.

\- Minnie…

\- Me di cuenta… - me miró – De que me gustabas… - miró sus manos y de nuevo a mí, se veía confundida – Cuando me besaste por primera vez…

\- Minnie…

\- Estábamos ensayando y nos besamos… - Minnie abrió mucho los ojos – Kyuhyun…

\- Minnie…

\- Creo que estoy empezando a recordar...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Era sábado, había pasado una semana desde el primer recuerdo de Sungmin; en estos días, ella había logrado recordar algunas cosas como su presentación de artes marciales, la prueba de vestuario en dónde se le rompió el pantalón a uno de los mosqueteros, cómo logró una nota perfecta en el examen de fin de curso, y… su primer beso con Zhou Mi.

Como mi álbum estaba demasiado atrasado, tuve que renunciar a mis días libres para poder avanzarlo. De esta forma, cada vez que Minnie se aburría, o salía al parque, o se quedaba en casa, pero siempre acompañada del edificio andante.

¿Qué había sido de la vida de él? Pues seguía soltero, y era lógico, apenas teníamos veintidós años ¿Él seguía enamorado de Sungmin? ¿Lo siguió desde que terminaron hacía muchos años? Y ahora que ella no me recordaba, y recordaba su amor por él… ¿Ella se iría con él? ¿Minnie podría dejarme por él?

Estaba más que claro que a ella no le agradaba para nada la situación, el estar junto a mí y haber concebido dos hijas. Aunque decía amarlas, la veía un poco incómoda con Sunny cuando la ella le decía cosas como _"Omma, eres la mejor" "Omma, te quiero" _y sobre todo, cuando le decía _"Omma" _Y por otra parte estaba Jessica, a quien Minnie era incapaz de darle el pecho. Jessica ya tenía una semana de vida, y aunque Minnie le daba todo el amor que le salía, Leeteuk le advertía que eso en particular, el lactar, afianzaría la relación con su hija, pero Minnie estaba reacia a hacerlo.

\- ¿Hoy también saldrás?

Preguntó Minnie, tomando mi plato del desayuno y dejándolo en el fregadero.

\- No – contesté, meciendo a Jessy en su mecedora rosa – Como es fin de semana, quiero pasarla en familia

\- Oh…

Fue lo único que dijo, empezando a lavar los platos.

\- ¿Querías ver a Zhou Mi hoy también?

\- No comiences…

Me pidió, señalando con la cabeza a Sunny, quien comía su arroz tranquilamente.

\- Como quieras…

Mascullé.

\- Appa… - mire a Sunny; ella tenía las mejillas infladas, un gesto heredado obviamente de Sungmin - ¿Por qué no te agrada Zhou Mi oppa?

\- No le llames así, Bunny

Le pedí.

\- ¿Por qué no te agrada el _"Edificio andante"_ oppa?

\- ¿Le enseñaste eso?

Preguntó Sungmin, notablemente disgustada.

\- Y a pasar el nivel 134 de _Candy Crush_

Agregó Sunny.

\- ¿La estás volviendo una ludópata?

\- ¿Qué es un ula-ula con patas?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- No le veo nada de malo en que ella le diga así a Zhou Mi

Me defendí.

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – protestó Minnie – Deja de tratarlo así

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo trate? – me crucé de brazos, mirándola, sintiendo ira por dentro - ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

\- Kyu…

Minnie señaló a Sunny con la cabeza, ella solo nos miraba de hito a hito.

\- Como sea… - me levanté y lancé los palitos al fregadero, estos hicieron mucho ruido – Si quieres vete y busca al edificio andante, no me importa

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? – le increpé - ¿Verdad?

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¡Ve si quieres con él, ya no me importa! – grité - ¡Ve a revivir tu amor con él!

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Minnie, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Solo vete! – grité de nuevo - ¡Vuelve a ser su novia si tanto lo deseas!

\- ¿Fui su novia?

\- ¡Sí! – grité, lanzando ahora un vaso, el cual se hizo añicos, haciendo sobresaltar a Minnie - ¡Ahora mejor lárgate antes de que me enoje más!

\- Kyu…

\- ¡Lárgate y busca a tu amado edificio andante!

Entonces su mano golpeó mi rostro, y me quedé viendo la ventana que daba hacia el jardín. Me llevé la mano al rostro, estaba caliente. Miré de nuevo a Minnie, ella estaba con los ojos llorosos y llenos de ira.

\- De que sirve que me diga todo eso… - empezó a decir – Si es contigo con quien terminé y tuve dos hijas – ella me miraba fijamente, yo me sentía nervioso - ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso si la persona que es mi pareja eres tú?!

\- Minnie…

\- Ustedes nunca peleaban… - nos giramos; Sunny tenía los ojos rojos, intentaba contener las lágrimas – Ahora lo hacen a diario

\- Sunny…

Me acerqué a mi hija.

\- Omma… - Minnie miró nuestra hija - ¿Ya no amas a appa?

Miré Sungmin, ella miró el suelo y dejó escapar las lágrimas, luego le siguió el llanto y finalmente salió corriendo escaleras arriba; yo me quedé viendo el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Miré a Sunny, ella también lloraba. Imaginaba como se debía de sentir; ella había esperado mucho para que sus dos padres estuvieran juntos y ahora todo era confuso. Me acerqué a mi hija y la abracé, ella me correspondió y continuó llorando, yo solo acariciaba su espalda.

\- Lo lamento Bunny – le dije, intentando no llorar – Lo lamento…

Henry bajó las escaleras y se llevó a Sunny a casa de omma, era lo mejor, agradecía que Henry se quedara los fines de semana. La puerta se cerró y yo subí las escaleras, caminando lentamente hacia mi habitación, que ahora era solo de Sungmin. Escuché sollozos, ella estaba llorando ¿Lloraba por no poder amarme? ¿Por no poder hacernos felices? Toque la puerta…

\- Vete Henry… - dijo ella entre sollozos – Quiero estar sola

\- Soy Kyuhyun…

\- Pasa…

Pidió y obedecí. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, era el álbum que me había dado cuando teníamos dieciséis. Minnie lloraba, mirando las hojas y mensajes que me había escrito hace mucho tiempo. Me senté a su lado, ella continuó viendo las fotografías, cada una con un nuevo mensaje, más cursi y tierno que el anterior.

\- Minnie… - respiré hondo – Lo siento…

\- Esto… - empezó a decir Minnie – Lo hice yo – la miré, ella me miraba, yo asentí – No recuerdo para qué ocasión lo hice, pero sé que lo hice yo

\- Minnie…

\- Kyuhyun… - ella me miró – En verdad te amaba

\- Me amas

Le corregí, sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

\- No… - ella negó con la cabeza, yo miré la alfombra rosa – No siento eso

\- Minnie

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Kyuhyun, lo siento – lloró ella – En verdad lo siento

\- No lo digas – le pedí, negando con la cabeza y empezando a derramar lágrimas – Por favor, no lo digas

\- Lo siento oppa… - volvió a decir – Pero no te amo

\- ¿Por qué?

Lloré, soltando un sollozo y llevándome las manos al rostro.

\- Kyuhyun… - Minnie intentó quitar las manos de mi rostro, yo me resistí – Kyuhyun…

\- No quiero verte el rostro Minnie…

Respiré hondo, un intento para poder dejar de sollozar.

\- Creo que lo mejor… - empezó a decir ella y yo quité mis manos, mirándola – Es que me vaya

\- ¿Qué?

Pregunté sin poder creerlo.

\- Es que… - la miré, sintiéndome horrorizado – Ya no soporto esto

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- ¡No puedo con esto! – gritó - ¡Ya no lo soporto!

Me alegraba tanto poder estar de nuevo en paz con mi Conejo. Me había disculpado, me había tomado mucho tiempo, pero al final me perdonó. Primero le regalé un oso de felpa gigante color rosado; cuando eso no funcioné, le regalé un guitarra rosada; cuando tampoco funcionó, mandé a unos músicos a su casa con globos rosados. Llené su habitación con todos los peluches que le había comprado en mi gira, y también llené su armario con toda la ropa rosada que había comprado para ella. Pero no me perdonaba. Al final lo que hice fue algo totalmente menos elaborado pero igual de cursi. Pegué en un pasillo de la escuela muchas imágenes de corazones, formando un corazón gigante. Ella me perdonó al instante. Ahora estábamos juntos de nuevo. Me alegraba tanto poder estar con ella de nuevo, poder disfrutar de sus mimos, abrazos, besos, caricias ¡Awww… la amo!

Al mismo tiempo, teníamos que estar ocultándonos cada dos por tres, pues desde mi osada maniobra de los corazones, en todas las redes y medios se veían noticias que me vinculaban con Minnie. De esta forma, luego de negar todo, Minnie y yo nos vimos forzados a seguir aparentando una simple amistad. Era tan frustrante, y lo podía ver en sus ojos, a ella le entristecía tener que ocultarse. Quería hacer algo para que no estuviera así, pero no sabía qué, sobre todo porque me lo prohibían. Quién diría que ser famoso era algo tan estricto.

Habíamos intentado salir varias veces, como antes, con nuestros amigos, o aparentando ser solo los mejores amigos del mundo; pero siempre era arruinado por la prensa o por algunas anti-fans que la trataban mal, incluso por mis ELF que se emocionaban mucho al verme e interrumpían mis citas. A veces era frustrante, pero me alegraba que ella lo soportara.

Sin importarme nada, en un egoísta intento de poder estar tiempo con mi novia, planeaba más y más citas; Minnie a veces se negaba, pues las ELF y _antis _se estaban agitando, pero luego la convencía, prometiendo postear en _Cyworld _y _Weibo _que solo éramos mejores amigos saliendo por la tarde, aunque sabía que esto en parte le molestaba, pero era la única forma.

Uno de esos días Minnie me obligó a hacer las paces con Hyun Joong, pues ahora era parte del grupo de amigos ¡Era mi reemplazo en la mesa! Terminé aceptando, pues no quería un nuevo problema con mi novia, y Minnie lo invitó al cine con nosotros.

Me sentía molesto, esperando a que ese muchacho de mirada fría llegase, no quería un tercero en discordia en nuestra cita ¡Se supone que son nuestras! Pero entonces llegó con nada más ni nada menos que con Jung So Min, enganchada a su brazo, sonriéndonos, y usando la misma ropa que Hyun Joong… ¡Ellos eran pareja! Me disculpé con él por mi comportamiento, él solo sonrió y dijo:

\- Creo que yo también me hubiera puesto igual

\- Él es muy celoso

Afirmó So Min, yo reí. Después de Minnie, la segunda chica más melosa de la escuela era So Min, y ahora tenía alguien a quien abrazar todo el tiempo. Esa noche nos divertimos mucho, pero entonces al día siguiente salieron notician especulando acerca de una cita doble. Era verdad, pero tenía que negarla, pues no podía gustarme nadie, solo tener buenos sentimientos hacia ella.

Las especulaciones, rumores, artículos, fotografías, y demás empezaron a aparecer, entonces el mundo colapsó. Primero fueron los acosos de la prensa hacia Sungmin, luego los mensajes de odio de parte de las antis y para mi disgusto y tristeza, de parte de algunas ELF. Expulsaron a Minnie como presidenta del ELF, luego empezaron a aparecer por toda la red, artículos como _"Solo porque es la sobrina del CEO de la SM Entertainment cree que puede quedarse con nuestro oppa" _o sino _"Kim Sungmin es una oportunista que se cuelga de su fama" _¡No sabía qué hacer! ¿Qué podía hacer para detener todo esto?

El mismo CEO de la SM, Lee Soon Man, me llamó a su oficina. Empezaría a grabar mi segundo álbum, solo así mantendría a todo el mundo entretenido, pero yo sabía lo que significaba empezar a grabar otro álbum. No era de esperarse, al fin de cuentas era su tío, Minnie era su más pequeña sobrina de las dos únicas que tenía, era obvio que quisiera protegerla. Grabar un nuevo álbum significaba estar días enteros, semanas enteras, metido en el estudio de grabación. Eso significaba menos tiempo con Sungmin.

Ella aceptó y de nuevo solo éramos novios por teléfono o internet. Esta situación empezaba a desesperarme, sobre todo porque las antis no se calmaban, las ELF seguían revueltas y la prensa estaba en su salsa. Entonces me mandaron a un programa de variedades para aclarar todo.

\- Y dinos Kyuhyun… - habló la MC – Ha habido mucho interés últimamente sobre tus relaciones amorosas

\- Sí… - sonreí – Y no sé por qué, si yo estoy soltero

Todo el público gritó emocionado.

\- ¿Y esa chica con la que se te ha visto muy seguido? – preguntó el otro MC, y en las pantallas apareció una foto de Sungmin conmigo – Se ven muy íntimos

\- Es que… - miré la fotografía, recordando ese día, había sido excepcionalmente bonito – Somos amigos desde los cuatro años – empecé a decir, sin quitar los ojos de las fotografías que empezaron a salir, sintiéndome muy mal por no poder decirle al mundo lo que sentía por Sungmin – Obviamente la amo mucho…

\- ¡Oh…!

Exclamó todo el set y yo volví a mis sentidos, mirando a todos y sintiéndome nervioso.

\- ¿Acaso te gusta?

Preguntó la MC con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡No! – me apresuré a decir – Solo somos amigos

\- Mmm… - rió el MC – A mí se me hace que hay algo más ahí

\- No… - sonreí con nerviosismo – Solo amigos…

Entonces la entrevista terminó y yo fui llevado de nuevo a la SM. Mi manager y publicista me regañaron. Iba a ser tan simple: Ir, ser entrevistado, decir que Sungmin era mi mejor amiga ¡Era muy sencillo! Solo esperaba que mis declaraciones no provocasen nada malo…

\- _El día de ayer, la sobrina de Lee Soon Man, CEO de la SM Entertainment, Kim Sungmin, fue atacada por un grupo de muchachas mientras salía de su escuela – _me quedé viendo la televisión, se podía ver cómo Eunhyuk y Yesung intentaban ayudar a Sungmin de las garras de un grupo de chicas que le jaloneaban el cabello, y una le dio una bofetada – _Ante esto la madre de Kim no quiso dar declaraciones, y su padre, el oficial de policía Kim Young Woon, amenazó a los camarógrafos con su arma – _miré por la ventana, no había camarógrafos, pero si varios carteles de _"Te odiamos Kim Sungmin" _¿Dónde había estado mientras esto sucedía? A sí… grabando – _El CEO, Lee Soon Man, ha interpuesto una "Acción de amparo" para que dejen de en paz a su sobrina – _la reportera miró al frente – _Solo esperemos que las cosas se tranquilicen, es solo una niña, no debería vivir todas estas cosas…_

No quise escuchar más y salí corriendo, en pijama, de mi casa. Empecé a golpear la puerta y Heechul me abrió. Ella me miró con enojo, pero yo la ignoré y caminé hacia la habitación de Sungmin.

\- ¡Minnie!

Grité, abriendo la puerta.

\- Kyu…

Me quedé había parado. Ella tenía un labio partido y un moretón en el rostro, tenía un brazo vendado y temor en los ojos ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi Conejo?

\- Sungmin… - ella bajó la mirada – Lo… lo lamento

\- No… - ella negó con la cabeza, recostándose en su cama y cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas – Vete

\- Sungmin…

\- ¡Vete, por favor! – me gritó - ¡No quiero que vuelva a suceder!

\- Minnie… - intenté acercarme, pero ella descubrió su rostro, estaba llorando – Amor… yo…

\- ¡Por favor! – gritó - ¡Vete!

\- No me voy a ir – le dije, acercándome – Soy tu novio, te debo de proteger

\- ¡No! – gritó ella - ¡No lo eres! – me quedé helado al oír eso - ¡Eres solo un amigo!

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – miré boquiabierto a Sungmin, no podía estar diciendo lo que escuchaba - ¡¿Sungmin, qué estás diciendo?!

\- ¡Que ya me harté! – gritó – ¡Ya no puedo salir contigo, ya no puedo ir a la escuela en paz, ya no puedo dejar mi casa!

\- Minnie…

\- ¡Ya no soporto esto!

\- Minnie…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de relación es esta?! – me preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡No podemos salir, no podemos ser vistos juntos, me atacan y tú dices en los medios que solo somos amigos! – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer - ¡Ya no puedo más Kyuhyun, ya no!

\- Minnie… por favor

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Preguntó una voz, era Kangin, mirándome con seriedad.

\- Appa…

Minnie se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a su appa.

\- Vete de mi casa

Me ordenó Kangin.

\- Pero…

\- ¡¿No oyes?! – gritó - ¡Vete!

\- Sungmin… - ella me miró – Lo lamento

\- Yo también oppa… pero ya no puedo más…

\- ¿Qué le diré a Sunny? - pregunté, viendo como ella metía su ropa en una pequeña maleta. Minnie no contestaba y eso me molestaba, sentía mucha ira por dentro. Esto no estaba bien, así no debía de ser las cosas - ¿Entonces así acaba todo? – pregunté y ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía – ¿Tú huyendo, abandonando a tu familia, abandonando a tu hija recién nacida y a una que ha esperado por ti durante un año?

\- Kyu…

\- No… digas nada Sungmin – caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación – Normalmente terminar hiriéndome peor

\- Kyu… - Minnie corrió hacia mí, abrazándome por la espalda – Lo siento mucho…

\- Minnie… - entonces me giré, abrazándola – No te vayas… no me dejes de nuevo…

\- Yo…


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Minnie no se había ido, no pudo, tan pronto como Jessica comenzó a llorar. Las cosas iban de mal en peor, pues ambos nos estábamos distanciando mucho y eso era doloroso para Sunny. Sungmin se frustraba mucho al no poder hacernos felices, lo notaba, ella vivía para hacer feliz al resto.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, e intentábamos seguir adelante, solo que por separado. Las grabaciones de mi álbum me mantenían ocupado y ella intentaba dar todo de sí para mantener a nuestras hijas felices. Era difícil, pero me esforzaría, no me rendiría.

\- Kyuhyun… - dijo Hangeng a través del micrófono – Te buscan

\- ¿Quién?

Pregunté, saliendo de la cabina y encontrándome a mi suegro.

\- Annyeong

Saludó.

\- Ahjussi…

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Me preguntó Kangin y yo asentí. Caminamos hacia la cafetería en el segundo piso del edificio, y pedimos dos cafés ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Me diría que deje a Sungmin?

\- Ahjussi…

\- Gracias…

Dijo él y yo lo miré sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A pesar de todo… de todas las trabas que has tenido para poder estar con mi hija – él me miró, estaba… él estaba sonriéndome – Jamás te he visto tirar la toalla, siempre has estado con mi hija y no la has abandonado o traicionado, sobre todo ahora

\- Es que… yo amo mucho a Sungmin

\- Lo sé – dijo, tomando un sorbo a su café – Ahora es que me doy cuenta de la magnitud

\- Ahjussi…

\- Cuando sucedió lo de esa chica… Seohyun – miré la mesa – No lo podía creer, te habías esforzado tanto por recuperar a Sunny y Minnie, que no podía creer que hayas hecho algo tan vil – seguí viendo los reflejos de la luz sobre la mesa – Si hubiera sido verdad, ahora estarías con esa zorra, pero sigues con mi hija a pesar de que te rechaza

\- Ahjussi – me sorprendían sus palabras - ¿Usted me cree ahora?

\- Sí… y lo siento Kyuhyun – terminó su café, viéndome a los ojos – Te he hecho la vida imposible por mucho tiempo, es hora de terminar con eso

\- Gracias… Ahjussi, gracias

\- Solo haz feliz a Minnie, como has venido haciendo desde hace mucho

\- Lo juro

\- Más te vale

A las seis de la tarde estuve libre y regresé a casa. Minnie ayudaba a Sunny a hacer las tareas, mientras alimentaba a Jessica con su biberón. Mis dos chicas me miraron y luego sonrieron. Yo me acerqué y besé a Sunny en la frente, lo mismo hice con Jessica y a Minnie solo le dije:

\- Annyeong

\- Hola…

Me dijo, cabizbaja.

\- Appa, mira el dibujo que hice

Dijo Sunny, mostrándome un dibujo de una casa con todos nosotros dentro.

\- ¿Y este monstruo quién es?

Pregunté en broma y Sunny infló las mejillas.

\- ¡No es un monstruo, soy yo!

\- Oh… entonces es una princesa

\- ¡Sí! – Sunny aplaudió, Minnie sonrió - ¡Ya terminé con las tareas! – anuncio - ¿Puedo ir a la sala de juegos a seguir siendo un ula-ula con patas?

\- Ludópata, Sunny

Le corrigió Minnie con una sonrisa. Sunny no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Me quedé viendo a Minnie, Jessica se había acabado su leche y ahora miraba a Minnie con atención. Yo las miré ambas, imaginándome cómo habría sido vivir esto con Sunny, donde todo podía haber sido normal.

\- Sabes… - dijo ella, dejando a Jessy en su coche – Eres mejor appa que yo

\- Eso no es cierto – y no mentía – Tú te estás esforzando, y lo estás haciendo muy bien

\- Siempre me dices cosas lindas, oppa – ella sonrió – Y no lo merezco

\- Claro que sí, mereces que todos los días te recuerde cuan especial eres

\- Pero te hago daño, siempre te estoy haciendo daño

\- Es no es cierto…

\- ¡Si lo es! – Minnie respiró hondo – Como cuando dejé de hablarte de la nada, antes de la obra – la miré sorprendido – O como cuando te decía lo mucho que me gustaba Zhou Mi, mientras tú eras desdichado

\- Minnie… - la miré sorprendido - ¿Has recordado algo?

\- Solo eso – dijo – No sé por qué dejé de hablarte, solo recuerdo que ocurrió – me explicó – Y Zhou Mi me recordó que yo hablaba mucho de él delante de ti y que eso te dolía

\- ¿Zhou Mi te dijo eso?

\- Él viene para intentar hacer que te recuerde

\- ¿En serio? – ella asintió – Aish… le debo mucho a ese edificio andante

\- Pero solo ahora realmente he logrado recordar eso

\- Me alegra saber que estás empezando a recordar

\- Oppa… tengo miedo de saberlo todo – me quedé callado; era verdad, había muchas cosas que ella no podía saber ¿Cómo sería cuando las averiguara? - ¿Y si no es de mi agrado?

\- Probablemente muchas cosas no lo serán – aseguré – Pero de todas formas en algún momento las recordarás, y yo seré paciente, esperaré a que eso pase

\- Oppa… - ella me miró - ¿Somos felices?

\- Eso depende…

\- ¿Estás escribiendo una nueva canción?

Me preguntó Shindong, el practicante a ingeniero de sonido.

\- Tengo más o menos la música

Le mostré mis partituras.

\- Se ve bien – dijo, empezando a tocarla en el piano - ¿Ya estás escribiendo la letra?

\- Estoy bloqueado

Admití, mirando las miles de bolas de papel con letras fallidas. No podía, desde que terminé con Sungmin, escribir una canción, o si quiera tocar bien una canción. En un mes no había podido hacer nada, y mi álbum tenía que tener al menos tres canciones compuestas por mí ¡Pero no podía! ¡Tenía un bloqueo mental!

\- Pues supéralo – dijo Shindong – Esto está muy bueno

\- Gracias…

Contesté sin ánimo.

\- Kyuhyun… tienes mucho talento – sonreí de lado al oírlo – Las personas tenemos dificultades, el temple de uno se mide en cómo logramos superarlos o sobrellevarlos – lo miré, sus palabras me estaban haciendo sentir mejor – Que termines con tu novia no es el fin del mundo…

\- Sí pero… - lo miré, pues él sabía todo, era como un amigo para mí – La amo mucho, desde hace mucho

\- Si necesitas llorar hazlo, no te he visto hacerlo desde que sucedió lo de su atentado – me pasó un brazo por los hombros – A veces llorar todo un día es la mejor solución, y el primer paso para súper un problema

\- Gracias…

Volví a decir, mirando mi anillo de pareja, aquel que no podía usar en público. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y entonces rompí en llanto. Extrañaba a Sungmin, siempre extrañaba a Sungmin, pero ahora lo sentía diferente, pues esta no era una pelea simple como mis ataques de celos, que podía solucionar con una disculpa o comprándole una dulcería entera; esta vez mi fama era la que nos había separado.

¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Renunciar? Era una posibilidad pero… ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Miré mis partituras, tocando la música mentalmente. Amaba esto, era mi sueño hecho realidad, no quería dejarlo; pero si era la única forma de volver con Sungmin…

En la noche volví a casa, pues había tenido que ir a otro programa de entrevistas, volviendo a negar que tuviera alguna relación con Sungmin que no fuese una amistad de hace años. Eran las diez de la noche y la camioneta blindada por fin me dejó en mi casa. entré en ella, sintiéndome muy cansado y entonces…

\- ¡Sungmin! – gritó mi dongsaeng de diez año, desde alguna parte de la casa - ¡Quiero más pastel!

\- ¡Ya te lo llevo! - gritó la voz de Sungmin, saliendo de la cocina – Kyuhyun…

\- Hola… - saludé, sorprendido por su presencia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Henry tiene un resfriado, tus padres trabajo y Siwon con unnie en quien sabe Dios donde – contestó, caminando hacia la habitación de Henry – Pensé que llegarías más tarde

\- Duró menos de lo que esperaba

\- Sí… - Minnie abrió la puerta, dejó el pastel y volvió a salir – Supongo que negar tantas veces que no tienes nada conmigo, ha hecho que ya no necesites dar un gran discurso

\- Minnie…

\- Bueno… ahora que ya llegaste – tomó su chamarra rosa – Puedo volver a mi casa

\- Minnie – tomé su brazo para que no se fuera – Hablemos…

\- Kyuhyun… - ella soltó un suspiro, mirando al suelo – Lo mejor es que… olvidemos todo esto

\- No quiero

Sentencié.

\- Debes de olvidarme

Me pidió, mirándome con tristeza.

\- No puedo…

\- Pero tienes que, es lo mejor…

\- ¿Tú ya me has olvidado? – pregunté, sintiendo que el corazón se me caía a pedazos - ¿Ya me dejaste de querer?

\- Kyuhyun…

\- Respóndeme…

Rogué, mientras mi corazón se deshojaba como un girasol.

\- No – contestó ella – Estoy loca por ti – confesó y mi corazón nuevamente se armó – Cada momento que hemos pasado, sigue en cada latido de mi corazón, y despierta mi corazón que quiere dormir – la miré, acercándome más a ella – Quisiera dejarte ir

\- No quiero que lo hagas

\- Lo sé – Minnie me miró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos – Cuando intento olvidarte, solo encuentro más recuerdos – se acercó a mí – Porque eres mi amor sin fin

\- Minnie…

Entonces la besé, sin poder evitarlo, sin querer soltarla, y aunque esto no significara que volveríamos a estar juntos, solo quería besarla. Ella me correspondía, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Posé mis manos en sus caderas y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo el latido de su corazón contra mi pecho. La falta de aire hizo que nos separásemos; ella me miró y luego se alejó unos pasos de mí.

\- Kyu…

\- Si aún me amas… - volví a acercarme a ella - ¿Por qué te quieres alejar de mí?

\- Porque no podemos tener una relación normal, y eso no me gusta – se puso la chamarra y caminó hacia la puerta – Lo siento Kyuhyun… algunas cosas simplemente no pueden ser

\- Minnie… - la tomé del brazo – No me dejes…

\- No quiero hacerlo pero… - ella quitó mi mano de su brazo – No puedo seguir así

Y entonces se fue, dejándome parado en medio de la sala, con la mano extendida. Henry salió de su habitación, con la cara llena de chocolate; yo lo miré, él me dio un abrazo, yo le correspondí, era reconfortante. Henry me soltó y me sonrió, yo solo hice una mueca.

\- Minnie aún te ama, solo debes de hacer algo que haga que regrese contigo

Dijo, lamiendo su plato.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Hazle una canción – contestó, caminando a la cocina, yo le seguí – Siempre cae a tus pies cuando le compones una canción

\- Cierto… - me lo pensé bien – Debería hacerlo…

\- Pues hazlo… - dijo mi hermano, sacando el cuchillo – Pero primero sírveme más pastel

\- Niño…

Fulminé con la mirada a mi hermano y luego le serví su pastel. Entré en mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, viendo mi _"Minnie altar" _Henry tenía razón, debía de hacer algo para recuperarla, quizá una canción, pero estaba con mi bloqueo mental.

Tomé mi guitarra y un lápiz. Comencé a tocar las pocas notas que había comenzado a escribir en la mañana, y fue como si la música viniera a mí. Empecé a escribir notas en las partituras improvisadas, vertiendo nuevamente mi alma y mi corazón, en cada nota. Pensaba en el rostro de Sungmin, en sus aegyos, en sus pucheros, en sus sonrisas y en sus Conejos rosas, no quería perderla, no lo iba a permitir.

Siete de la mañana, tenía que volver al estudio de grabación. Me desperecé, me aseé y cambié. Tomé mi nueva canción y la guardé en mi bolso, me coloqué los lentes de sol y caminé hacia la cocina para tomar mi desayuno.

\- Mira Minho, nuestro hijo parece una súper estrella – omma me tomó una foto con su teléfono - ¿No es guapo mi hijo?

\- Obvio que sí, salió a mí

Rió appa, dándole un beso en la mejilla a omma.

\- No, ninguno de mis hijos se parecen a ti

\- Taemin, si Siwon es tan guapo es porque soy su appa

\- No, tú eres una rana

\- Estoy aquí parado, quiero mi desayuno

Pedí, sentándome en el antecomedor.

\- Lo siento hijito

Se disculpó omma, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Omma! – gritó Henry, entrando a la carrera - ¡Siwon dice que parezco un hámster!

\- ¡Cho Siwon!

Regañó omma, tomando de la oreja a mi hyung.

\- ¡Lo siento, fue solo una broma!

\- ¡Familia, me tengo que ir en unos momentos! – les recordé - ¡Mi desayuno!

\- Ya… no te enojes Henry – consolaba appa a Henry – Te compraré un nuevo violín

\- Mejor un perrito

\- Desayuno…

\- Eres el mayor, debes de dar el ejemplo

Regañaba omma.

\- Sí omma…

\- Desayuno…

\- Un perrito será – dijo appa – Tae, tendremos un perrito

\- A Heechul no le gustan los perros – comentó Siwon – No vendrá a casa si hay uno

\- ¿Y a mí que me importa?

Contestó Henry, inflando las mejillas.

\- Desayuno…

\- ¿Un perro? - preguntó omma – Bueno…

\- Saben qué, mejor me sirvo jugo y me voy

Me levanté de mi asiento, mientras mis padres seguían atendiendo a mis hermanos. Saqué el jugo y algo de la comida de ayer; me serví un poco y lo calenté en el microondas. Después de diez minutos, en donde mi familia seguía hablando como si yo no estuviera, mi trasporte llegó.

\- Annyeong…

Dije y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían.

\- Annyeong hijito

Omma me dio un abrazo y un beso. Salí de la casa y vi a Sungmin salir también, con su uniforme escolar. La quedé viendo, mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, quería correr hacia ella, besarla y abrazarla, pero entonces ella siguió su camino. Entré en la camioneta y partí, pasando por su lado, y grabándome su figura en la mente.

Llegué al edificio de la SM y corrí hacia la sala de grabación. Ahí estaba Shindong, tan diligente, mezclando la música de una de mis canciones. Él se volteó y me miró, sonriente, en el futuro él será mi ingeniero personal, no lo iba a compartir.

\- Te ves mejor

Dijo y yo sonreí, sacando la canción de mi bolsillo.

\- Lo logré

Agité las hojas con la letra y la partitura.

\- ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó, mirando la letra - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me dongsaeng me inspiró

\- ¿Tu dongsaeng te inspiró una canción romántica?

\- Su consejo

Aclaré y este asintió, leyendo la letra de nuevo.

\- Comencemos ya…

Exigí impaciente.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntó y me quedé viendo las hojas, aún no le ponía título.

\- _"You're my endless love"_

Contesté, y Shindong asintió, escribiéndolo en la hoja.

\- Entra ya muchacho

Me ordenó y yo obedecí sonriente. Primero grabamos la música con el _"MIDI" _eso nos tomó unas cuantas horas. Dongie apareció y se sentó al lado de Shindong, observándome, yo solo lo veía, deseando tener otro manager, quizá Hangeng.

\- ¿Es nueva?

Preguntó Dongie y yo asentí.

\- La escribí ayer

Contesté.

\- Es buena – decía él mientras asentía – Haré unas llamadas…

Y diciendo esto se fue.

\- A veces me da miedo ese hombre…

Bromeó Shindong y yo reí.

\- Terminemos esto

Pedí y mi amigo asintió. Cuatro horas después ya teníamos la canción hecha, solo faltaba los arreglos que de eso se encargaba Shindong. Me fui a la sala de ensayos, el concierto de la SM era pronto y teníamos que presentar nuevas canciones.

Encendí la música y comencé a practicar una de las coreografías de mi álbum, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. La pegajosa música comenzó y yo inicié mi baile, tropezándome de vez en vez ¡Soy cantante, no bailarín! Repetí la misma coreografía unas cinco veces y entonces me dejé caer en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndomelos con el brazo. Respiré hondo, agotado, pero con un solo pensamiento en mente: Sungmin…

\- Hola…

Dijo una voz y yo alcé la mirada. Parpadeé varias veces y entonces la vi, sonriéndome, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Me senté en el suelo, aún sorprendido por verla, y volví a parpadear.

\- Hola

Saludé.

\- Hola…

Repitió ella.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, Seohyun?

\- Oh pues… - ella sonrió – Un agente de la SM nos vio a Tiffany y Taeyeon cantando en una fiesta y pues…

\- ¿Vas a ser parte de la SM?

\- Eso parece…

Seo esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso es genial!

Le felicité.

\- ¿Te alegra que ahora podamos vernos más?

Preguntó, acariciando mi brazo izquierdo, el brazo de Minnie.

\- Sería bueno tener caras conocidas por aquí

Dije, caminando hacia la radio.

\- Oí que tú y Sungmin terminaron…

\- No lo hemos hecho

Mentí con rapidez.

\- ¿A no?

\- No, es solo para callar a la prensa y calmar a las personas

\- ¿Entonces por qué me lo dices?

\- Porque sí… - me senté al lado de la radio – En el _"SM Town" _le dedicaré una canción, y ella estará en primera fila

\- ¿En serio…? – preguntó Seo, acercándose a mí – Porque es Minnie la que anda diciendo en la escuela que ya terminaron

\- Como te dije… - me aparté – Es solo para callar a la prensa

\- Pues yo no me lo creo…

\- ¡Seo, al fin te encontramos! – exclamó Taeyeon - ¡Kyuhyun!

\- Hola…

Saludé.

\- Justo hace poco vi a Sungmin

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que vino a ver a su omma

\- ¿Dónde la viste?

\- En el ascensor, la vi entrar…

No oí más, salí corriendo hacia el ascensor, presionando el botón a la planta más alta, donde se encontraban los ejecutivos. Busqué la oficina de Leeteuk, había tenido que ir allí una vez, cuando firmé mi contrato, pues ella es la jefa del cuerpo legal de la SM. Por fin encontré la puerta con el letrero de _"Kim Jung Soo" _Toqué la puerta y entonces ella me abrió la puerta.

\- No eres mi omma

Fue lo que salió de sus labios.

\- Gracias a Dios que no

Dije, entrando.

\- ¿No deberías estar ensayando o grabando algo?

Preguntó, sentándose en la silla de su omma.

\- Estaba en la sala de ensayos, pero me dijeron que estaba aquí así que…

\- Tú y yo ya no somos nada – sus palabras taladraron mi corazón, fueron tan crudas y pesadas, tan calientes como el magma de Pompeya, tan destructivas como un terremoto, fueron horribles – No tienes que dejar tus labores por mí

\- Quería hacerlo – la miré, acercándomele – Aunque hayas terminado conmigo, yo no lo he hecho contigo

\- Kyu…

\- Tú aún me amas – le recordé – Te recuperaré como sea Sungmin – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí – Así sea lo último que haga

\- Kyu…

No la dejé terminar de hablar, atrapé sus labios con los míos. Era en estos momentos en los que desearía no ser famoso, pues no podía estar con la chica que amaba. Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, era Leeteuk.

\- Ahjumma…

\- Omma…

\- Hola – Leeteuk nos sonrió – Me alegra ver que ya están bien, pero sean precavidos, los pueden ver, y el escritorio no es muy cómodo para estas cosas

\- ¡Omma…! - las mejillas de Sungmin se encendieron – No estábamos haciendo nada…

\- A pues, parecía que sí

\- ¡Omma!

\- Yo…

Miré a ambas mujeres, sintiéndome acalorado.

\- Kyuhyun, mejor vete – me pidió Sungmin – Vine a ver a mi omma, no a ti

\- Minnie…

\- ¡¿Eres sordo?! – gritó y su madre la miró con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡Vete!

\- ¡Kim Sungmin! – le regañó Teukie - ¿Qué modales son esos?

Minnie hizo un puchero y me tomó del brazo, arrastrándome fuera de la oficina de su madre. Minnie apretaba mucho mi brazo, debía de reconocer que mi Conejo era muy fuerte. Ella me llevó a una esquina y me lanzó contra la pared, mirándome con enojo; respiró hondo y relajó la expresión, luego miró el suelo.

\- No lo hagas más difícil oppa… - pidió – Me duele verte…

\- A mi me alegra verte…

\- Kyu… - entonces se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y me dio un beso – Te amo…

\- Yo más…

\- Por favor, no vuelvas a buscarme…

\- Kyuhyun… - sentí que algo me sacudía – Kyuhyun… - abrí mis ojos y vi a Sungmin – Kyuhyun… despierta…

Minnie estaba con su pijama rosa y su bata rosa, se veía adorable. Me tallé los ojos y parpadeé varias veces. Ella sostenía a Jessica con un brazo y con el otro me zarandeaba. La miré fijamente y ella dejó de zarandearme, luego miré mi reloj, eran las tres de la mañana.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo debo de alimentar a Jessica? - me preguntó y yo la miré sin entender – Me olvidé de comprar más fórmula para bebés, y ya le di lo último que quedaba… - miró al bebé – Creo que sigue con hambre

\- Sungmin… no soy mujer – le dije – Eso deberías saberlo tú

\- Pero no lo sé – Minnie hizo un puchero – No tengo la mente de una adulta

\- Solo… ábrete el pijama y dale el pecho

Le indiqué.

\- Ummm…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vuelve a dormir entonces

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que me veas

\- Conejo… ya te he visto muchas veces sin corpiño

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – Minnie me dio un zape - ¡No digas esas cosas delante de dos niñas!

\- Solo hay un bebé y una mujer de veintitrés años

\- Aún así – Minnie me miró de forma severa - ¿Cuándo te volviste tan pervertido?

\- Desde que tuvimos nuestra primera vez

\- ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! – exclamó - ¡Cállate!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no quiero recordar esas cosas!

\- De acuerdo, lo siento – me levanté del sofá caminé al baño - ¿Has recordado algo más últimamente?

\- No… - escuché que contestaba – Me acuerdo… - Minnie se quedó callada, yo salí del baño, ella estaba dándole el pecho a Jessica – Se siente raro – el puchero en sus labios se veía adorable. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma. Con Sunny me perdí esto, pero ahora podría disfrutarlo con Jessica y nunca fallarle ni faltarle a mis dos hijas – Me acuerdo… - ella me miró – Verte llorando, mucho

\- Obvio, lloré mucho por ti

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque mi mejor amiga me veía solo como un amigo, porque no podía estar contigo, por muchos motivos he llorado por ti…

\- No digas eso…

\- Minnie… - la miré, ella volteó la vista a otro lado – Te amo desde que usabas tus vestidos rosados con Conejos – ella seguía sin mirarme – Te amo desde que te vi con tu manta rosada con un Conejo en nuestro parque – Minnie seguía mirando hacia otro lado – Te amo desde…

\- No sigas – me ordenó, mirándome - ¿Eres masoquista? – la mirada en sus ojos era severa - ¿Te gusta sentirte mal?

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto? – preguntó – Sabiendo que no recuerdo nada

\- Yo…

\- Lejos de hacer que te quiera, estás logrando que sienta asco

\- Minnie…

\- Lo siento oppa… - Minnie bajó la mirada – Te dije que lo intentaría – asentí – Ve lento – pidió – Porque solo estás logrando que quiera evitar todo lo que dices

\- Minnie…

\- Tienes que tener presente… - ambos nos miramos – Que tal vez no pueda volver a esa época, que no recuerde nunca lo que pasó entre tú y yo

\- No digas eso… - cerró con fuerza los puños – Te haré recordar, Conejo, así sea lo último que haga en mi vida

\- Oppa…

\- Yo no puedo estar lejos de ti Minnie – ella me miró fijamente, con las disculpas en los ojos – No me pidas que te suelte si no logras recordar – los ojos comenzaron a llenárseme de lágrimas – No voy a ser capaz de hacerlo porque tú eres yo, tú eres una parte de mí y sin ti… - respiré hondo, intentando evitar en vano que las lágrimas salgan – Así tengamos ochenta años cuando logres recordar algo de estos diez años… aún así no te dejaré

\- ¿Y si nunca llego a recordar nada?

\- Pues entonces volveré a enamorarte – Minnie me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – Lo hice una vez y lo haré todas las veces que sean necesarias

\- Oppa…

\- Déjame volver a enamorarte Minnie

\- Oppa…

\- Sé que me has dado mil y un oportunidades, te pido una última…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

\- Oppa… te la doy


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Abrí mis ojos ¿Lo había soñado todo? ¿Sungmin realmente me iba a dar otra oportunidad? ¿Y si no fue real? Me senté en el sofá, tallándome los ojos y adaptándome a la luz del día que se colaba por la mampara. Me levanté y calcé las pantuflas, caminando hacia la cocina. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la escena más hermosa de todas: Sungmin dándole el pecho a Jessica.

\- Buenos días…

Saludé y Minnie al instante se tapó con la manta rosa con Conejos de Jessica.

\- Ho… hola…

Saludo ella, sonrojada a más no poder.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Le pregunté, sirviéndome el desayuno que Minnie había preparado.

\- Bien – contestó, sonriendo – Muy bien

\- Me alegro

Dije, sonriendo también.

\- Kyu…

\- Minnie…

\- Tú primero – dijimos al unísono – No tú

Reímos.

\- Yo primero – pidió y yo asentí – Sobre lo de anoche…

\- Anoche…

Miré mi plato, rezando por dentro para que no me pidiera olvidarlo.

\- Quiero intentarlo

Miré a Minnie sin poder creerlo ¿Lo había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En serio lo estaba diciendo? Si no estuviera dándole el pecho a Jessy, me hubiera lanzado hacia ella para poder besarla.

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté, intentando no sonar muy emocionado ¡Mierda, estoy más que emocionado!

\- Sí… - la bebé comenzó a moverse y me la entregó, luego se acomodó la ropa – Pero tengo unas cuantas condiciones

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Primero… - me miró – Ve lento – asentí – Segundo, nada de besos, solo abrazos, aún sigo viéndote como mi mejor amigo – volví a asentir – Tercero, no dormiremos juntos porque… mi punto dos – volví a asentir – Cuarto… - me miró fijamente – Si esto no funciona… me dejarás ir, con mis hijas

\- Sungmin…

\- Por favor, no protestes, por favor

\- Solo una cosa – dije, acariciando la nariz de Jessica y mirando a los ojos a Sungmin – Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para poder volver a enamorarte, y así podamos ser la familia que siempre debimos ser

\- ¿No lo fuimos acaso?

Miré a Minnie, ella no sabía nada, y no estaba listo, ni ella tampoco, como para decirlo. No le podía decir que la dejé, no podía decirle que desprecié el amor que me tenía por algo tan efímero como la fama. Miré a Minnie, ella le hacía mimos a Jessica e mis brazos.

\- ¡Tengo hambre!

Se quejó Henry, entrando a la cocina con Sunny en su espalda.

\- ¡Arre caballo!

Reía mi hija, provocando las risas de Sungmin y Henry.

\- Tu appa solía hacer eso también – miré a Minnie – Llevarme en su espalda por horas…

\- Eso… - la miré – Eso solo hice una vez – Minnie me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – Cuando… - miré a Sunny y me sonrojé – Después de la fiesta de Año Nuevo

\- ¿Estás intentando decir que eso fue cuando…?

Minnie miró a Sunny también y se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Sunny, sentándose en la mesa.

\- Cuando tus padres llamaron a la cigüeña

Contestó Henry y yo me atraganté.

\- ¡Henry!

Le regañamos Minnie y yo.

\- Yo también quiero llamar a la cigüeña

Dijo Sunny y de nuevo me volví a atragantar.

\- Tú le llamaras a la cigüeña cuando tengas treinta, ya dije

Sentencié.

\- Henry oppa… - dijo Sunny y el susodicho la miró - ¿Tu amas a Amber oppa?

\- Sí… mucho…

Contestó Henry, sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- Entonces llamen a la cigüeña por mí…

\- ¡Tú llamarás a la cigüeña a los treinta!

Sentenció Minnie, alzando la voz.

\- Ustedes empezaron a llamar a la cigüeña desde los quince – Henry nos señalaba con sus palillos - ¿Yo por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

\- ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? – pedí – Soon Kyu es muy joven para la charla de las _abejas y las flores_

_\- _¡Yo quiero oír esa historia!

Sunny alzó la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

\- ¡La oirás cuando tengas treinta!

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo ahora que tengo cuatro?

Preguntó, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Terminar de desayunar y jugar videojuegos

Contesté, sirviéndole mucha comida.

\- Bueno…

Terminó aceptando ella, tomando los palitos y comiendo un poco.

\- Y yo tengo dos hijas…

Susurré. Entonces sentí algo en mi brazo izquierdo, era Minnie, abrazada a él. Sonreí, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, extrañaba tener a mi Conejo conmigo, y en cierta forma seguía siéndolo. Tal vez no era mi Conejo que me amaba y besaba, pero era la Conejo que tuve desde los cuatro años, esa amiga incondicional. En conclusión, no había perdido del todo a mi Conejo.

\- Hay que ir al parque – pidió Minnie de manera tierna, como antes – Hace mucho que no vamos a nuestra banca

\- ¿Nuestra banca?

Pregunté, recordándola, Minnie solo asentía.

\- ¿Nuestros nombres seguirán ahí tallados?

Preguntó.

\- ¿El de _"Sungmin y Kyuhyun: BFF"_?

\- Sí…

\- Sí, me sirvió de mucho

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella me miró con ojos muy curiosos.

\- Por nada, algún día te lo contaré

\- O lo recordará…

Dijo Henry y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Había muchas cosas que no quería que Minnie recordaba, pero que progresivamente lo haría. Temía por aquellos recuerdos que dejaron heridas sangrantes que aún no había logrado curar.

Después del desayuno nos alistamos para una tarde en familia. Sungmin llevaba a Jessica en su cochecito, yo llevaba la pañalera y Henry llevaba a Sunny en la espalda. Juntos los cinco caminamos hacia el parque, siendo fotografiados desde lejos por los paparazis ¡Que odiosos!

Llegamos al parque y entonces los niños, es decir Sunny y Henry, corrieron hacia los juegos. Minnie y yo nos sentamos en nuestra banca, me encantaba poder decir que era _"Nuestra". _Ella abrazó mi brazo izquierdo, acomodando el mosquitero de Jessica.

\- Es tan pacifico aquí

Minnie soltó un suspiro.

\- Sí… - miré a mi hija jugar en los columpios – Este lugar no ha cambiado con el tiempo

\- Solo nosotros…

Nos quedamos viendo, sonriéndonos.

\- ¡Aish, me cansé!

Se quejó Henry, sentándose en medio de nosotros dos.

\- ¡Appa, ven a jugar! – gritó Sunny desde los juegos - ¡Omma, tú también!

\- Vayan, yo cuido a Jessica

Nos indicó Henry. Caminamos hacia nuestra hija y comenzamos a jugar con ella, empujándola en el columpio, en el sube-y-baja y tomándonos muchas fotografías. Sunny quería subirse al _"Castillo" _y yo la acompañé, pues quería subirse al tobogán más alto y temía que se callera.

Subimos tomados de las manos por las escaleras y puentes, y Minnie haciendo bromas sobre que el juego se rompería por sostenerme. Sunny se sentó en el tobogán y se dejó caer, siendo recibida por Sungmin. Sunny se soltó y corrió de nuevo al inicio del juego, llegando de nuevo a mi lado.

\- Appa, deslízate

Me ordenó, jalándome del brazo para que me sentara. Obedecí y ella me dio un empujoncito. Era un poco difícil deslizarme por ahí, pues ahora era el triple de grande. Vi la luz y esperé a que mis zapatos tocaran la arena…

\- ¡Ay!

Exclamó Minnie, cayendo al suelo. Me enredé con sus pies y caí encima. Ambos nos miramos, ella ligeramente boquiabierta.

\- Lo lamento…

Intenté levantarme pero ella me detuvo.

\- Kyu… - la miré, ella estaba sonrojada – Bésame…

Definitivamente no iba a olvidar a Sungmin, no lo iba a hacer y no iba a dejar que nos separen, ni siquiera ella misma. Ya había pasado una semana, el _"SM Town" _estaba a dos días y mi canción estaba lista. Solo había un inconveniente, que mis jefes me dejen presentarla, pues ellos elegirían cuál sería la mejor canción para presentar.

\- Está muy buena

Felicitó Shindong, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Me gusta mucho, solo espero que me la acepten

\- Tienen que hacerlo – Shindong rió – De tu segundo álbum, solo tienes esta y tres canciones más totalmente grabadas – volvió a reír – Estamos muy atrasados

\- Soy un niño aún, tengo otras cosas que hacer

Me defendí, también riendo.

\- Vamos a dársela a Dongie para que los jefes la escuchen – Shindong puso la el CD en su estuche – ¿Te das cuenta que casi todas tus canciones hablan de Sungmin?

\- Sí, y no me importa – me crucé de brazos, dando vueltas en mi silla – La conozco desde los cuatro años, obvio que todas mis canciones hablan sobre ella

\- Wow, yo nunca hablo de Nari de esa forma, y tú solo tienes dieciséis

\- Pero eso no me detiene para amar a alguien de esta forma

\- Iré ahora – Shindong se levantó – Tú reza para que dejen poner esto en la presentación

Asentí y vi como salía de ahí. Empecé a rezar mentalmente para que me dejen presentar esa canción en el concierto, pues mis amigos irían y obvio obligarían a Sungmin a ir. Tenía que cantarle la canción y esperar a que eso sea suficiente para poder volver con ella. Al rato Shindong volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Y?

\- Al parecer les gustó

Dijo él, sentándose a mi lado. Sonreí, sintiéndome más optimista. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para Sungmin. Henry había dicho que una canción siempre hacía caer a Minnie a mis pies, esperaba que esta vez fuera igual, que una canción pudiera regresármela. Regresé a casa y me dormí con la esperanza en el corazón.

Los dos días pasaron rápido y yo estaba ensayando para mi presentación con Shindong, quien era cada tanto mi coreógrafo. Me alegraba saber que podía cantar mi canción, y me alegraba el doble cuando Donghae me reveló que Sungmin también iría a verme. Quería que todo saliera bien, necesitaba que todo saliera bien. Leí de nuevo mi letra, casi todo eran palabras que ella me había dicho aquella vez, esperaba que lo entendiera, que entendiera que no podía vivir sin ella y que debíamos de estar juntos a pesar de todo. Esperaba que, aunque fuese egoísta de mi parte, quisiera volver a vivir esta doble, triple, cuádruple vida como mi novia, porque en verdad la necesitaba, o no podría sobrevivir; era un adicto a Sungmin, estaba _obsesionadamente_ enamorado de ella.

\- ¿Listo?

Me preguntó Dongie colocándome la chaqueta.

\- Sí…

Contesté, respirando hondo. Me paré a ver el espectáculo desde tras bambalinas, rezando para que mis amigos y Sungmin estuvieran ahí. Los grupos entraban y salían del escenario, y mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

\- Kyuhyun… te toca

Me indicó mi manager y entonces subí al escenario. Ahí estaban los cinco, con baritas azules en las manos, color característico de mi club de fans. Había un mar de azul zafiro perlado, pero a mí solo me importaba una persona, que me estaba mirando desde el público, sosteniendo su barita azul.

La música comenzó y comencé a bailar junto con mi grupo de bailarines. No era muy buen bailarín, por eso me alegraba tener todo un ejército de bailarines diestros. Las fans gritaban y gritaban, la presentación de esta nueva canción era un éxito. La música se detuvo e hice una reverencia al público.

\- Muchas gracias – dije, volviendo a hacer una reverencia, mirando a Sungmin – Hace unas semanas escribí una canción – todos gritaron – Salió desde lo más hondo de mi corazón – miré a Sungmin – Esto es… - señalé al púbico, luego miré a Minnie, esperando que entendiera que era para ella – _"You're my endless love"_

Dije y todo el lugar estalló en gritos. Miré a Minnie, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, debía de saber que esas habían sido sus palabras. La música comenzó y yo empecé a cantar ( watch?v=ULO5nx6S7Wo ) sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Minnie. Veía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, entonces supe que lo había logrado, entrar en su corazón de nuevo, derrumbar ese muro que intentaba construir.

Terminé de cantar y me bajé del escenario, tendría que esperar a verla. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad; lo sabía, sabía que había funcionado, ahora solo tenía que verla para pedirle que no me vuelva a dejar solo, y la envolvería en mis brazos para no dejarla nunca. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, necesitaba verla ya, estaba muy ansioso, necesitaba verla.

El concierto dio fin y todo el público se fue yendo. Fui guiado hacia los camerinos, me cambié de ropa y luego me guiaron hacia mi camioneta blindada. Mi corazón seguía latiéndome con fuerza, haciéndome doler el pecho, quería llegar ya a casa e ir a la de alado, donde Minnie.

\- Pareces un gusano loco, intenta bajar la adrenalina

Dijo Dongie y Shindong me hacía gestos con la mano para que me calmara.

\- ¿Podría ir más rápido?

Le pedí al conductor.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero llegar rápido a casa – le contesté a mi manager – Acelere por favor

El auto aceleró y yo miré por la ventana, respirando hondo e intentando calmar el ansia de ver a Minnie. Si me volvía a aceptar, sería la persona más feliz del mundo y nunca la dejaría de nuevo, nunca permitiría que le hicieran nada, y la protegería siempre. El auto aceleró, yo seguí viendo por la ventana, pensando en el rostro de Sungmin, sus mejillas regordetas y sus aegyos; amaba sus aegyos y no podía creer que hubo una época en la que me molestaban

¿Cómo pude sentirme fastidiado con su presencia? Cuando Sungmin era la persona más maravillosa del mundo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de cuánto la amaba? Pudimos haber tenido más de un año de _"relación normal" _pero yo tenía que ser un ciego. No volvería a decepcionarla, la amaría siempre y haría todo lo posible para que se quede a mi lado…

\- ¡No tengo frenos!

Gritó el chofer, girando el auto.

\- ¡Ah!

Gritamos todos. La camioneta comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, mi cabeza golpeó la ventana y esta se quebró. Todo mi cuerpo era sacudido hacia todas las direcciones, golpeándose y magullándose. La camioneta se volcó y comenzó a rodar. Sentí un fuerte dolor en la pierna y otro en el brazo. Cerré mis ojos y me los cubrí con el brazo bueno, los vidrios explotaron. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor.

\- Sungmin…

Susurré, entonces todo se puso negro.

Me incliné hacia adelante, presionando mis labios con los de Sungmin. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de aquel tacto, tan inocente y suave. Sentí como Minnie me daba leves empujones, entonces me separé de ella.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba lentamente. Me levanté y la ayudé a levantarse, sacudiéndose su rosada ropa. Ella me miró fijamente, luego se tocó los labios. Me quedé ahí parado viéndola, esperando a que dijera algo.

\- Cada que me besas… - empezó a decir, aún tocándose los labios – Siento como si una corriente eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo – me miró – Con mucha fuerza como…

\- El romper de las olas del mar azul zafiro perlado

Completé, recordando.

\- Que es eterno… - me miró fijamente – Como nuestro amor…


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

\- Minnie… - ella me miró - ¿Estás recordando?

\- Kyu… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – No puedo recordarte… - entonces comenzó a derramar las lágrimas – Oppa… - me miró – Te quiero… te… amo…

\- Minnie…

Entonces la abracé, con todas mis fuerzas, prometiéndome no volver a separarme de ella. Ella me miró y entonces se paró sobre la punta de sus pies, rozando sus labios nuevamente con los míos. Mi cuerpo se elevó hacia el cielo y les di la mano a todos los Santos; había extrañado besar a Minnie, había extrañado que ella me besara, corregiría mis errores para poder volver a ser feliz con ella.

\- ¡Sí! – celebró una voz - ¡Henry oppa, mis padres se aman de nuevo!

\- ¡Yo amo mucho a tu omma!

Grité, alzando la cabeza para ver a mi hija.

\- ¡Y yo quiero mucho a tu appa!

Minnie me dio un abrazo, y ni siquiera me importó que no dijera que me amaba. Por ahora un _"Te quiero" _estaba bien, estaba logrando recordar, y mi insistencia estaba dando frutos. Minnie sonreía, sabía que debía de sentirse bien, sabía, tenía la certeza de que ahora todo podría estar bien.

\- ¡¿Eso significa que llamaran a la cigüeña otra vez y me darán otra hermanita?!

Miré a Minnie y esta estaba más roja que un tomate. Solté una risita, a veces Sunny era tan inocente como Sungmin, pero decía las cosas precisas en los momentos precisos. Le di un codazo a Minnie para que reaccionara, ella sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más.

\- Soy muy joven…

Susurró.

\- Y yo solo tengo veintitrés años, estoy en la flor de mi juventud

\- Idiota, ya tenemos dos hijas

Me señaló Minnie, soltando una risita.

\- Sí… - también solté una risita – Creo que llamamos a la cigüeña con mucha antelación

\- La próxima será a los treinta

Dijo.

\- ¿Me dejarás en abstinencia por siete años?

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – se quejó ella, dándome un zape y sonrojándose todavía más - ¿Qué cosas dices oppa?

\- Lo siento

Dije riendo, rodeando la cintura de Minnie con mis brazos, ella se apartó.

\- Te dije que fueras lento…

Me susurró, ya sin rastro de diversión en la voz.

\- Sungmin… solo fue una broma

\- Sí pero… me hace sentir incómoda

Admitió, mirando el suelo.

\- Lo lamento, me contendré

\- ¿Cómo es que no me dejas? – preguntó – Otro hombre ya se hubiera ido con la primera fulana que viera

\- Porque yo no soy como cualquiera – tomé su mano y la coloqué en mi pecho – Este corazón solo late por Kim Sungmin y no podrá latir jamás por nadie que no sea Kim Sungmin

\- Oppa… - Minnie sonrió – Lobito, te volviste cursi…

\- Es porque me enamoré de la persona más tierna del planeta

\- ¿Yo?

\- Obvio que tú

Ambos nos sonreímos y entonces, nos besamos de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma diferente. Ya no era un simple roce, ahora mis labios se movían rítmicamente, amoldándose a los suyos, y ella me correspondía. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo en mi cuello, me sentía en el cielo.

Abrí mis ojos ¿Dónde estaba? Parpadeé varias veces, sintiendo mucho dolor ¿El hospital? ¿Estaba en un hospital? ¿Qué había pasado? Me senté en la cama, sintiendo mucho dolor. Me revisé, tenía un brazo enyesado y una pierna enyesada ¡Que demonios!

Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar algo. Había estado en el auto y ahora aquí… ¡Tuvimos un accidente! ¿Cómo estarían los demás? ¿El chofer estaría bien? ¿Dongie estaría bien? Bueno… él no me agradaba así que me daba igual ¿Shindong estaría bien? No quería otro productor, ingeniero, coreógrafo, amigo, que él.

Sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza y me llevé las manos a ella ¿Tenía vendas en la cabeza? Ahora recordaba, mi cabeza había roto una de las ventanas blindadas ¿Cuánto habré estado dormido? ¿Podría salir rápido? Tenía un álbum que grabar, conciertos que dar, una novia que recuperar.

Sungmin… mi último pensamiento antes de despertar fue el de su rostro ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Sabría que estaba en el hospital? ¿Hace cuanto que estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Si todos sabían de mi accidente ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Mi familia? ¿Dónde estaba mi hyung y mi dongsaeng? ¿Omma y appa, dónde estaban? ¿Por qué estaba solo?

\- Veo que ya despertaste

Dijo Kibum ¿Qué hacía Kibum aquí?

\- ¿Kibum?

Pregunté y el amigo de mi hyung sonrió.

\- Estoy haciendo mi residencia aquí – me informó y yo asentí – Te vi llegar y antes de que el hospital llamara a tu familia o que la prensa viniera, yo llamé a Siwon

\- ¿Mi familia sabe de esto? – pregunté - ¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí? ¿Cuándo me podré ir?

\- Has estado toda la noche – me contestó y yo solté el aire aliviado – Te operaron el brazo y la pierna – Kibum empezó a leer sus anotaciones – Y una de tus costillas atravesó tu pulmón

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté sorprendido, tocándome el pecho, donde sentí las vendar debajo de la bata – Kibum-shi… - le miré con miedo – Soy cantante… yo…

\- Descuida – él sonrió – El doctor que se hizo cargo de la operación logró arreglarlo, podrás cantar pronto

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté alegre.

\- Sí, pero sé precavido – me pidió – No te esfuerces mucho y tendrás que estar en reposo total durante seis meses al menos, eso es nada de baile ni deporte, nada que te exija mucho

\- Sí, de todas formas no sé bailar y en deporte no soy muy bueno

\- Bien, entonces estás bien – anotó algunas cosas - ¿Te duele algo? – me preguntó - ¿Quieres más medicina?

\- ¿Me hará dormir?

Pregunté.

\- Sí…

\- Si me duele – admití y Kibum se acercó a las botellas con líquidos incoloros que estaban conectados con tubos a mis brazos, luego giró algo y el goteo empezó – Kibum… - dije, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el brazo izquierdo - ¿Mi familia?

\- Están todos en la cafetería almorzando – contestó, anotando más cosas en el – Los Kim también están…

\- ¿Sungmin está abajo? – pregunté, sintiéndome pesando - ¿Ella está aquí?

\- Fue la primera en venir y quedarse en tu habitación cuando te llevaron a las tres de la mañana

\- Ella… - mis ojos me pesaban – Quiero verla…

\- Puedo llamarla

\- Sí… - cerré los ojos – Por favor…

\- No me quiero ir

Dijo una voz femenina.

\- Ya es tarde hija – dijo una voz masculina – Son las nueve, ha estado durmiendo todo el día

\- No me importa – replicó la primera voz – Me quedo

\- Sungmin…

\- Appa… - escuché silencio – No me voy a ir, me quedaré

\- Mañana tienes escuela…

\- No me importa

\- Sungmin, no voy a dejar que faltes a la escuela por Kyuhyun

\- No es solo _"Kyuhyun" _appa – nuevamente el silencio tenso, tan tenso que sería capaz de sostener un buque de guerra – Es el chico que amo

\- Eres muy joven para amar a alguien

\- No es cierto

\- Si lo es – Kangin sonaba enojado – Aún no sabes nada de la vida como para saber lo que es el amor

\- Solo sé que lo amo

Sentí como su mano acariciaba mi rostro.

\- Solo has estado con dos chicos en toda tu vida – volvió a hablar Kangin - ¿Cómo sabes que Kyuhyun es el indicado? – preguntó – Antes decías eso de Zhou Mi, y él si me agradaba

\- No me importa si no te agrada – la voz de Sungmin se escuchaba más severa – Nunca te agradó y no sé por qué, y me importa un bledo

\- ¡Sungmin!

Kangin sonaba enojado.

\- Me voy a quedar appa, le diré a omma

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

\- Kangin, deja a Minnie quedarse

Esa era la voz de Leeteuk.

\- Pero…

\- No puedes hacer nada – dijo ella – Nunca pudiste

\- A primera hora de la mañana vendré a recogerte, y no protestarás – la voz de Kangin también sonaba severa – Regresarás a casa mañana, ya has pasado más de un día acá

\- De acuerdo

Aceptó Minnie.

\- Si despierta… dile que espero oírlo cantar pronto

\- Appa… - escuché el sonido de una silla moverse – Gracias appa… te quiero

\- Yo igual… - dijo Kangin – Ahora ve con tu tonto novio, yo me llevo a tu omma y a Heechul que debe de estar protestando por no haber tenido su sueño de belleza

\- Sí…

\- Cuídate hijita

Dijo Leeteuk.

\- Vendré mañana por ti

Dijo Kangin. Entonces la puerta se escuchó de nuevo. La silla volvió a ser arrastrada y sentí la mano suave de Sungmin en mi rostro. Ella acariciaba mi rostro, y entonces sentí sus labios contra los míos.

\- Te amo Kyuhyun… - sentí más caricias – Despierta ya mi amor… para que podamos volver a estar juntos – nuevamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos – Sabes… me encantó mucho tu canción, tal vez te cobre la mitad de lo que ganes por ella, o tal vez te demande por plagio – escuché su risa, su cantarina risa – Mi omma es una excelente abogada – nuevamente risas – Solo despierta, por favor… - sentí sus brazos sobre mi pecho, luego sentí calor en mi costado, ella debía de haberse recostado en la cama – Para que me la cantes – apretó más el abrazo – Te extraño mucho Kyuhyun, eres un maldito por hacer que me enamore tan profundamente de ti – apretó más el abrazo – Te amo Lobito idiota, por favor despierta… - apretó más el abrazo – Te amo…

\- Minnie… - susurré con voz rasposa – Me estás lastimando

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Exclamó ella, soltándome.

\- Hola…

\- Mi amor, lo siento…

Minnie volvió a abrazarme.

\- ¡Sungmin, me duele!

Me quejé y ella se apartó.

\- Lo siento…

\- Ya… solo dame un beso, los labios no me duelen

\- Está bien

Aceptó sonriente. Se inclinó lentamente hacia mí y entonces rozó sus labios con los míos, luego se separó de mí. La miré con el entrecejo fruncido, ella estaba nuevamente sentada en la silla.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Un beso

Contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Qué clase de beso fue ese?

\- Uno de _"Tengo miedo de romper a mi novio"_

_\- _Pues yo quiero uno de _"Quiero comerme a mi novio"_

_\- _¡Kyuhyun!

Minnie se tapó el rostro, sonrojándose.

\- Ya… ven aquí y dame un beso como Dios manda, que desde hace mucho que no lo haces

\- Pero si el último fue tres días

\- Son tres días sin probar los labios de mi Conejo, es una eternidad

\- Aish Lobito… - Minnie acarició mi rostro – Te amo, aunque estés algo chifladito…

Y entonces se volvió a acercar a mí, ahora sí, dándome un beso como Dios manda. Sus labios se movían al compas de mi corazón, sus labios eran suaves y con un ligero sabor a fresas. Amaba besarla, y deseaba no estar enyesado y vendado para poder besarla con más profundidad. La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos y entonces nos quedamos viendo.

\- ¿Esto significa que hemos vuelto a ser novios?

Pregunté feliz.

\- Creí que eso había quedado explicito en el beso, o en el _"Te amo" _ o en el hecho de haberme referido a ti como mi _"novio"_

Solté una risita, a veces Minnie se parecía demasiado a Heechul.

\- Te amo…

Le dije y ella sonrió, volviéndome a besar.

\- Yo también – dijo, separándose de mí – Y… - me miró fijamente – No me importa si eres famoso, o si no te puedo ver por mucho tiempo, o si no puedo tener citar contigo, o si tengo que ocultar esa parte de mi vida – parpadeé varias veces, no podía cree lo que me estaba diciendo – Te amo oppa… - mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad de nuevo – Y no me importa nada más, pues sabré que solo eres mío y que solo me amas a mí – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Mientras me ames solo a mí… no me importa nada más

\- Sungmin… - la miré fijamente – Te amo mucho, jamás ¡Jamás! Dejaré de amarte

\- Promételo

\- No necesito prometértelo, porque lo sabes – sus ojos dejaron escapar las lágrimas – Pero juro que no dejaré que nada nos separe, ni siquiera la fama que tengo, siempre debes de tener presente que mi corazón es solo tuyo

\- Kyuhyun… es lo más lindo que me has dicho hasta ahora

\- Entonces lamento no decirte cosas bonitas con mucha frecuencia

\- Kyuhyun… te amo…

\- Yo más

\- No, yo más

\- No, yo más

\- Que no, yo más, soy la novia paciente

\- Yo el novio impaciente

\- Te adoro

\- Te amo

\- Yo más

Ambos reímos y nuevamente nos besamos.

\- Kyuhyun… - ella me miró – Me gusta esto – admitió sonriente – Estar contigo, y que tú seas mi pareja y el padre de mis hijas

\- Conejo…

\- Creo que no se te hará tan difícil hacer que te vuelva a amar…

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas de nuevo.

\- ¡Sunny! – grité - ¡Creo que para el próximo año te podremos dar otra hermana!

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Minnie me dio un zape y yo la abracé fuertemente.

\- Te amor Conejo – le susurré al oído – Lograré enamorarte de nuevo

\- Eso espero…


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

\- Insisto, salgan, yo cuido a Sunny y Jessica

Insistió Henry, sosteniendo en una mano su violín y en la otra a Amber.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Le volví a preguntar.

\- Que sí

Volvió a repetir Henry.

\- Oppa, confía en nosotros – intervino Amber, soltando la mano de Henry – Cuidaremos de tus hijas

\- Confío en ti – le aseguré – En quien no confío es en Henry

\- ¡Eres mi hyung, deberías confiar en mí!

Se quejó el hámster.

\- Por lo mismo que soy tu hyung, sé cómo eres y no eres precisamente confiable

\- Gracias…

Dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo un puchero.

\- Estoy lista

Minnie bajó las escaleras dando saltitos. Su vestido rosa le quedaba muy bien, aunque ella siempre se veía bien con todas las ropas y todos los colores. Ella tomó mi brazo izquierdo y lo abrazó, sonriente, yo volví a mirar a Henry.

\- Ves, ya está lista, y tu reservación está hecha desde la semana pasada

Me recordó él y yo solté un suspiro. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sungmin decidió que podía volver a enamorarla, dos semanas desde que aceptó que la situación de nosotros como pareja era de su agrado. Aún no dormíamos juntos ni teníamos intimidad, solo nos dábamos castos besos en las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches ¡Me encantaba! ¡Era un gran progreso!

Era como volver al inicio, cuando solo éramos novios de manos sudadas, y eso estaba bien para mí. Me encantaba volver a tener conmigo a mi Conejo. Siempre diré, y siempre digo, que sin ella, no puedo ser yo mismo, pues siento que me falta algo.

\- Vamos – Minnie tiró de mi brazo – Se nos hará tarde

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sí, ya váyanse!

Nos ordenó Henry. Luego de darles las indicaciones a Amber y Henry de: _"cómo cuidar a nuestras hijas" _Salimos de la casa, subimos al auto y partimos hacia el restaurante.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Minnie, sosteniendo mi mano – Son Henry y Amber

\- Confío en Amber, no en Henry

Dije, encendiendo la radio, estaban pasando una canción mía.

\- Henry ha demostrado ser un buen niñero

\- No digo nada en contra, solo me que me preocupa Sunny, incluso más que Jessica

\- ¿Por el cáncer?

Preguntó Minnie y yo asentí.

\- Pero dijiste que ella ya no tenía rastro de la enfermedad, que estaba totalmente curada

\- Sí pero… igual… me preocupa

\- Calma oppa, no les pasará nada

\- Sí… ¿Qué puede pasar? – doblé la esquina – No quemaran la casa, solo necesitan poner la comida en el microondas

\- Exacto…

\- Pero pueden poner algo de metal en el microondas y este explotar, y cuando lleguemos nos daremos cuenta de que los cuatro están hechos carbón y…

\- Kyu… relájate – Minnie comenzó a acariciar mi brazo – Te ves lindo mientras conduces

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté extrañado.

\- Ten en cuenta que el Kyuhyun que recuerdo a la perfección, tiene trece años; y ahora estoy al lado de Kyuhyun, hecho todo un hombre

\- ¿Y cuál te gusta más?

\- Ambos

Miré a Minnie, ella sonreía.

\- En teoría soy un pedófilo por intentar enamorar a una niña de trece años

Bromeé y ella me dio un zape.

\- No digas tonterías – rió – Si no haces bromas crueles, haces bromas tontas o estúpidas

\- Mencióname una sola broma cruel que haya hecho alguna vez

\- A los diez años, el profesor que atravesó la pared con su cabeza, esa fue una broma cruel

\- Fue la mejor broma que he hecho a algún profesor

\- Cuando le hiciste creer a Donghae que su madre la había comprado a un marinero y que ella en realidad era una sirena

\- Aún no sé cómo es que me creyó

Reí al recordar a Donghae intentando aguantar la respiración por más de tres minutos.

\- Cuando le dijiste a Henry que era adoptado y este no paró de llorar por una semana

\- Esa semana no pude jugar videojuegos, maldito niño…

\- Cuando le dijiste que a Yesung que mataste a una de sus tortugas y en realidad la tenías escondida – Minnie rió - ¡El pobre nunca volvió a ser el mismo!

\- ¡Ey! – protesté – Yesung ya era raro antes de esa broma

\- También cuando hiciste que Eunhyuk se cayera en su rutina de baile delante de todo el mundo

\- Eso fue casualidad, yo solo arrojé una cascara de banana al escenario

Minnie me miró con una ceja alzada.

\- O…

\- ¿O…?

\- No…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que… - me miró - ¿Fui reina del baile de graduación?

Dieciocho, por fin tenía dieciocho y estaba estrenando mi nuevo auto, un _"Audi". _En estos dos años las cosas mejoraron para bien. Mi fama se incrementó, tenía tres álbumes y todos habían sido número uno. Me conocían mundialmente y tenía planeado para el próximo año una gira mundial, pero realmente mundial, por Europa y América ¡Sería lo máximo!

En cuanto a mi vida privada: Seguía viviendo en casa de mis padres, aunque esta me estaba empezando a quedar chica por todas mis cosas; como Siwon ya tenía veinticuatro años, se mudo con Heechul a un departamento pequeño, ahora su habitación es mi segundo armario. La prensa tenía un poco harto a Henry, de ahora doce, pero supo cómo lograr que lo dejaran de molestar ¿Qué hizo? Con su privilegio de vivir en mi misma casa, ser mi dongsaeng y conocer mucho de mí, empezó a vender la información; no le decía nada, pues casi nunca hago nada por él y bueno… le pedía el 20% de las ganancias. Lo único que él no divulgaba, y sabía que nunca lo haría, era mi relación con Sungmin.

¡Cuatro años! Llevaba siendo novio de mi Conejo rosa por cuatro años, era todo un logro si veías todo el contexto. De alguna forma habíamos logrado mantener nuestra relación, tan duradera, solo en nuestro círculo social. Cuando no estábamos juntos, siempre nos llamábamos o hablábamos por skype, de cualquier forma nos esforzábamos por mantener la relación. Yo seguía igual de enamorado por ella como la primera vez, y ella decía lo mismo, y no lo dudaba, pues lo demostraba en todo momento. Cuando estábamos juntos, era lo mejor, todo lo que no pudimos hacer en los meses separados, lo hacíamos en una noche y luego continuábamos con nuestra típica relación. Era tan afortunado por tenerla conmigo, y sobre todo, era afortunado de que ella no me dejara a pesar de todas las cosas que teníamos en contra.

\- _Sorry, Sorry, sorry, sorry, naega, naega, naega munjuh _

Iban cantando mis amigos en la parte de atrás del auto.

\- Me encanta tu canción

Dijo Wookie, bailando la coreografía, sentada.

\- A mí también

Admitió Minnie, que estaba a mi lado.

\- Obvio que te gusta, si la canción habla de ti

Rió Hae, también bailando al lado de Hyuk.

\- Es no es cierto…

Las mejillas de Minnie se encendieron y yo sonreí.

\- ¿A no? – preguntó Yesung – _"Viendo en tu mirada, es como si fuera un chico hechizado por algo"_

\- _"Cuando caminas tu silueta es como si hubiera venido a pararse sobre mi corazón"_

Siguió Hyuk, riendo.

\- _"A donde quiera que vaya sonríes con confianza, eres fascinante"_

Ahora era Wookie quien hablaba.

\- _"Una niña buena, enigmáticamente hermosa"_

Completó Hae.

\- _"Orgullosa y sin titubear, realmente eres una fantasía"_

_\- "No hay vuelta atrás, me he enamorado tanto de ti"_

_\- _Solo le faltaba en alguna parte mencionar los Conejos y el color rosado de toda tu ropa – bromeó Hyuk – Después de eso, todo es sobre ti

\- ¿Es en serio?

Minnie me miró sonriente.

\- Minnie… ya deberías saber que casi todas mis canciones hablan de ti

\- Owww… oppa…

\- No se besen en público

Nos advirtió Wookie.

\- O con público

Se quejó Yesung.

\- Ya… es mi auto, puedo hacer lo que quiera

\- Entonces en la siguiente parada nos bajamos

Pidió Hyuk y todos reímos. Me estacioné en el _Everland_, uno de los parques de diversiones más visitados de Corea del Sur. Los fotógrafos empezaron atacar, los ignoré y seguí caminando con mis amigos. Uno de los privilegios de ser famoso era que te podías formar primero, y así lo hice junto con mis amigos.

\- Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo

Repetía Wookie, detrás de mí, sentada con Yesung.

\- ¡Esto es muy divertido!

Exclamó Sungmin, alzando los brazos.

\- Minnie, el juego aún no comienza

Ella no borró su sonrisa, sino más bien comenzó a agitar los brazos.

\- ¡Que ya comience!

Hizo un puchero y tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no besarla, me había vuelto débil a sus pucheros. El juego comenzó, el emocionante _"Rolling X-Train" _Oía a mis amigos gritar, Minnie a mi lado reía con los brazos alzados. Bajamos del juego, Wookie lloraba, Yesung la abrazaba y Hyuk corrió hacia un baño para poder vomitar.

\- ¡Monito, te llevaste mi bolso!

Gritó Hae, corriendo tras él.

\- Quiero subir de nuevo

Pidió Minnie y Wookie negó con la cabeza.

\- Mejor vamos al carrusel – pidió – O sentémonos, porque todo el mundo está dando vueltas

\- Sí… mejor hagamos eso

Dijo Yesung, sosteniéndola y llevándola hacia una banca.

\- Minnie… - dijo Wookie con voz cansada, sosteniéndose la cabeza - ¿Ya tienes tu vestido?

\- No voy a ir…

Contestó Minnie, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿A dónde?

Pregunté con interés, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.

\- Al baile de graduación

Contestó Minnie, aún con su puchero.

\- ¿Ya va a ser?

Abrí mis ojos al máximo ¡El tiempo se había ido volando! ¡Nos graduábamos de la escuela! Bueno… ellos… yo me graduaría de mi tutor particular.

\- Sí, es en dos semanas

Me informó Yesung.

\- ¿Y no vas a ir?

Le pregunté a Minnie con mucha sorpresa.

\- Ella está compitiendo contra Seohyun como reina del baile

Seohyun continuaba siendo trainee junto con las otras dos, por ello no había dejado la escuela. Se rumoreaba en la SM que las tres por separado eran buenas cantantes, pero que juntas eran un trío excepcional, y que tal vez las mantendrían así. Me alegraba que el sueño de Tiffany y Taeyeon se cumpla, pero tener a Seohyun cerca todos los días era estresante.

\- Y otras dos chicas

Agregó Minnie.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Pregunté, mirando a mi Conejo, quien solo miraba el suelo.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó – No voy a ir porque mi pareja tiene otros asuntos y no podrá ir

\- ¡¿Qué pareja?! - preguntó con enojo - ¡¿Ibas a ir con un chico?! ¡¿Lo conozco?! ¡¿Qué intenciones tiene contigo?!

\- Creo que se refiere a ti

Intervino Wookie.

\- Oh… - la miré - ¿Es eso? – Minnie asintió - ¿Cuándo es el baile?

\- Dentro de dos sábados

Contestó Yesung.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas? – Minnie me miró, había enojo en su mirada – No vas a poder ir, de seguro te programarán una entrevista o algo por el estilo – Minnie volvió a hacer un puchero, frunciendo el entrecejo – Y aunque fueses, después habría mucho escándalo

\- Pero…

\- Está bien… - Minnie soltó un suspiro – De toda formas no quiero ir y… tampoco creo que consiga la corona

\- Ay… Minnie…

Wookie y Minnie se abrazaron. Hae y Hyuk volvieron y continuamos con nuestro paseo en el parque de diversiones. Los demás se divertían, yo sin embargo no podía sacarme de la cabeza que Minnie se perdería su baile por mi culpa, debía de hacer algo.

Continuamos con nuestro día en el parque de diversiones. Cada tanto me topaba con fans y me demoraba largos minutos tomándome fotos o firmando autógrafos, entonces mis amigos aprovechaban para subirse a los juegos sin mí. No podía culparlos, salir conmigo se había vuelto algo estresante, pues no podíamos pasar un rato de amigos porque al instante aparecían fans. No me quejaba, pues amaba a mis fans, lo eran todo para mí, pero a veces me sentía incómodo por no poder estar con mis amigos.

El día en el parque de diversiones acabó. Dejé a todos mis amigos en sus casas, y por fin pude tener un tiempo a solas con Sungmin. Aunque no podía, de todas formas, mostrar afecto por miedo de que nos vean, una simple charla en el auto era ideal para nosotros.

Llegamos a nuestras casas; debido a que los padres de Minnie no estaban, entramos juntos en su casa. Con las puertas, ventanas y cortinas cerradas, nos entregamos el uno al otro en un beso profundo y cargado de deseo. En los días que estaba de gira, solía extrañar con demasía estos momentos con Sungmin, no por el hecho de tener relaciones, sino porque era la forma plena de mostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación y cerramos la puerta tras nosotros; pronto la ropa quedó en el suelo y caímos en la cama. Seguíamos besándonos, recordándonos, explorándonos, amándonos. Nos entregamos el uno al otro como tantas otras veces, pero vertiendo nuestros corazones como si fuera la primera vez.

Después de mi entrevista en la KBS, volví a casa para pasar mi día con Sungmin. Después de dos años a la prensa ya le había aburrido seguir una relación que yo negaba a cada instante, además había revelado muchas cosas que nos vinculaba como nada más que mejores amigos. Por todo ello es que ahora podía disfrutar de pequeños momentos con mi Conejo.

Minnie me esperaba en su habitación con un tazón de pop-corn y muchas películas animadas. Leeteuk, como siempre, me recibió con los brazos abiertos y muchos bocadillos; Kangin sin embargo… él desde que entré ya me estaba despidiendo. Me recosté al lado de mi Minnie, en su cama, y ella colocó el primer DVD: _"La Cenicienta"_

Minnie a mi lado iba cantando las canciones de la princesa. Si yo no me hubiera vuelto famoso, ella definitivamente lo hubiera sido, pues era una excelente cantante, música y bailarina. Me puse a pensar cuando teníamos catorce y su oportunidad desperdiciada por mí; yo era el que sí cumplía su sueño, eso no estaba bien, pero lastimosamente todo se dio así.

No quería, por ende, volver a hacerle lo mismo, hacer que por mi culpa uno de sus sueños no se cumpla. Desde que tengo uso de razón, Minnie ha tenido toda su vida planificada, y al ser tan perfeccionista, tenía todo fríamente calculado. Sabía que la graduación era algo que ella no querría perderse, menos aún teniendo una posibilidad de vencer en algo más a Seohyun. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no privarla de vivir esa misma experiencia por mi culpa.

\- ¿En qué piensas oppa?

\- En lo bonita que te verías con un disfraz de _Cenicienta_

_\- _Que no te escuche Heechul unnie decir eso

Bromeó, abrazándome. La miré y le sonreí. Por mi culpa ella no se privaría de las cosas que quería. Empecé a maquinar todo, iba a sorprenderla, porque se lo merecía; en nuestra relación, la que cargaba más peso sobre sus hombros definitivamente era ella, tenía que compensarla.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Me preguntó Minnie por enésima vez.

\- Es una sorpresa

Le contesté.

\- ¿Puedo al menos quitarme la venda?

\- No

Aceleré el auto, mirando paranoicamente a todos lados en busca de algún paparazi en busca de su bono adelantado. Ya habían pasado las semanas, y el día de la graduación llegó. Había tenido una presentación en una radio, ahí estuve metido toda la mañana, haciendo publicidad a mi primer álbum en chino. A las doce corrí a casa dentro de mi camioneta blindada conducida por un chofer nuevo. Vendé lo ojos de Sungmin y me la llevé.

\- Oppa…tengo hambre, no me dejaste almorzar

\- Te compro un chocolate después, solo espera

\- Me vas a tener que comprar toda una dulcería

Minnie se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, se veía adorable.

\- Valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro

\- Más te vale

\- Bueno… llegamos a la primera parada

Dije, estacionándome.

\- ¿Primera parada?

Preguntó Minnie, yo me estiré para quitarle las vendas.

\- Tu sorpresa tiene tres paradas, esta es la primera

Le quité las vendas y ella parpadeó.

\- ¿Un salón de belleza? – Minnie me miró con una ceja alzada - ¿Me estás tratando de decir que no te gusta mi aspecto?

\- ¡No! – contesté con rapidez, alzando mis manos – Solo que necesitas arreglarte de forma especial para esta noche

\- ¿Ah?

\- Tú solo obedece y sal del auto

\- Pero…

\- Conejo… - alcé la mano derecha, callándola – No protestes, solo obedece

\- Y después dicen que Heechul y yo somos mandonas…

Masculló, saliendo del auto. Entramos en el establecimiento, era un salón muy recorrido por los de la SM. Al instante nos atendieron, pues ya tenía una cita. Sentaron a Minnie en una de esas suaves sillas giratorias y se la llevaron.

Ella miraba todo con total confusión, y a mí me fulminaba con la mirada. Lavaron, secaron y peinaron su cabello, dejándoselo suelto y con ondas, se veía hermosa. La maquillaron y entonces comenzaron con las uñas y los pies.

\- ¿Cómo estás Conejo?

Le pregunté, asomándome a ver los pequeños Conejos blancos sobre un fondo rosa, que estaban pintando en sus uñas.

\- Confundida – dijo ella, mirando a la muchacha que le estaba haciendo la pedicura - ¿Para que es todo esto?

\- ¿No puedo consentirte?

\- No… - Minnie miró a las estilistas, luego me miró a mí – Porque solo somos amigos

\- Los mejores amigos del mundo

Dije, guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió.

\- ¿Después a dónde iremos?

\- Eso también es sorpresa

\- Pero no me puedes vendar, me han puesto maquillaje y pestañas

\- Descuida, no será necesario

\- Quiero saber qué tienes planeado, Cho Kyuhyun – Minnie me miró de forma inquisitiva – Nada bueno puede salir de una mente tan macabra

\- Tengo mis momentos de bondad

Dije y ella rió. Las estilistas terminaron y entonces nos volvimos a subir al auto. Partimos hacia la siguiente parada, y Minnie no dejaba de preguntar qué era lo que haríamos. Estaba emocionado, esperando que al final ella se sintiera igual. Por fin llegamos, ese lugar que me diseñaba los trajes para las presentaciones y premiaciones.

\- ¿Una casa de modas? – Minnie me miró – Primero me dices fea y ahora me dices que visto feo

\- Conejo, esta es la segunda parada

Le abrí la puerta.

\- ¿Me mandarás a hacer ropa a la medida?

Preguntó mientras entrabamos.

\- No – contesté – Pero espero haber acertado con las medidas, ya que Heechul es más alta que tú

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – saludó una voz, era mi modista - ¡Aquí están los trajes!

\- Gracias Nari

\- ¡Pero si es la preciosa Sungmin! – exclamó la chica, apretando las mejillas de Sungmin – Que mejillas

\- Nari… no tenemos toda la tarde

Le recordé, mirando mi reloj.

\- ¡Oh, sí! – exclamó ella – Síganme – pidió, caminando hacia otra habitación, siendo seguida por nosotros – Déjame decirte que fue muy difícil hacer esto en menos de dos semanas…

\- ¿De que está hablando?

Me preguntó Sungmin en un susurro.

\- Pero… - Nari tomó el extremo de una cortina floreada - ¡Lo logré!

\- ¡Omo! – exclamó Minnie – Es…

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Grité.

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces me abrazó – Es hermoso…

\- Pruébatelo - pidió Nari – Aún hay tiempo para unos ajustes, pero no para un estiramiento – bromeó – Tú también vístete

\- Sí

Contesté, tomando el traje que llevaba puesto el maniquí. Salí del probador, vestido elegantemente. Me miré al espejo y me retoqué el peinado, sosteniendo el corsage en una mano y mi teléfono en la otra.

\- ¿Listo?

Preguntó Nari, llamando mi atención.

\- Sí…

Contesté.

\- ¡Sal Sungmin-shi!

Entonces Minnie salió con su vestido rosa. Me miraba sonriente, yo la veía a ella en su totalidad. Se veía hermosa, incluso más que eso, y no podía creer lo afortunado que era.

\- ¿Iremos a la graduación?

Preguntó y yo sonreí.

\- Acabas de arruinar mi sorpresa

Ella entonces rió. Agradecimos a Nari su ayuda, pagamos, y volvimos al auto. Minnie miraba a todos lados emocionada. Había planeado todo esto desde aquella tarde de películas. Esta no iba a ser la última vez, siempre iba a intentar cumplir sus sueños.

Llegamos a la escuela, todos mis compañeros estaban llegando en sus autos y limosinas. Coloqué el corsage de Minnie en su muñeca y luego salí del auto. Sentí como todo el mundo me miraba, era de esperarse, después de todo soy Cho Kyuhyun. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y Minnie salió, en ese momento toda la escuela nos quedó viendo, algunos hasta sacando fotografías.

Los que habían sido de nuestra aula, la "A", sabía de primera mano que sí era cierto los rumores de nuestro romance; los que eran de otras aulas, pues solo era un rumor para ellos. Era algo muy arriesgado de mi parte hacer esto por Sungmin, pero valía la pena, realmente valía la pena.

\- Esto es… - Minnie me miró sonriente – Gracias oppa…

\- Soy tu novio, debo de hacer estas cosas por ti

\- Soy afortunada de tenerte

Dijo ella, mirando su corsage. Quería besarla, abrazarla, pero sabía que en toda la noche no podría hacer nada de eso. A pesar de ellos, quería que fuese algo memorable para ella.

Entramos en el gimnasio de la escuela, el cual estaba decorado como si fuera una noche estrellada. Nos tomaron nuestra foto y luego nos reunimos con los demás. A pesar de que todo esto era por Minnie, también era para mí, hacía mucho que no veía a mis compañeros de clases.

Algunos de mi compañeros hablaban sobre la universidad, sobre sus primeros autos y sobre dónde irían a trabajar en el verano, el último antes de la universidad. Yesung estudiaría veterinaria y cuando fuese mayor y tuviera todo lo que quisiera, iría a Australia a estudiar tortugas; Ryeowook había entrado a la escuela de cocina, la más prestigiosa en Corea, quería especializarse en comidas gourmet europeas; Donghae también iría a la universidad, a estudiar actuación y cine; Hyuk estudiaría danzas en la universidad de artes, la misma que Donghae y Minnie; y mi Conejo estudiaría música. Sentí nostalgia, pues todo juntos estaban pensando en sus futuros, dejándome de lado, pues yo ya estaba haciendo el mío. Yo ya trabajaba, ya generaba ingresos, ya tenía mi primer auto y planeaba comprarme una casa en Seongbukdong o un departamento en Gangman. Todos estaban iniciando esa noche sus vidas, todos excepto yo; me había perdido una muy corta e importante etapa de mi vida: la preparatoria junto a mis amigos.

\- ¡Oppa, es tu canción!

Gritó Wookie, señalando los parlantes. Efectivamente, mi más reciente hit _"Sorry, sorry" _sonaba en los parlantes. Como un ejército entrenado, todos comenzaron a bailar la canción. En verdad me la estaba pasando bien, con mis amigos y con mis compañeros de clase.

\- ¡Kyuhyun, estás aquí!

Gritó una voz, era Taeyeon, quien nos saludó a todos amablemente.

\- Sí

\- ¿Y cuál es el milagro, súper estrella?

Preguntó Tiffany, sonriendo.

\- Vine por Sungmin

\- ¿Entonces si era cierto que no habían terminado?

Preguntó Tae y yo asentí.

\- ¿Y Seo?

Pregunté y vi como Minnie a mi lado fruncía el entrecejo.

\- No sé, está preparándose para la hora de la coronación

Contestó Tiffany, mirando a todos lados.

\- Que bien…

\- ¿No estás nerviosa, Minnie?

Preguntó Tiffany, sonriendo aún.

\- No… ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Mi novia no quitó el puchero de sus labios, clara señal de que sí estaba nerviosa.

\- Compites para reina contra Seo, Yuri y Victoria

\- Sí… pero no creo ganar, además no he hecho campaña

\- ¿En serio? – Tiffany la miró con atención – Porque en las encuestas tú vas ganando

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

Minnie sonrió, debía de haberle emocionado mucho la noticia.

\- Ojalá Seo gane o se pondrá de mal humor

Comentó Tae, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. La fiesta continuó, todos se seguían divirtiendo y yo bailaba con Sungmin. Me encantaba verla feliz, verla sonreír era lo mejor del mundo y sobre todo si era por algo que hice por ella. Bailábamos una canción lenta, ya sin importarme si nos veían o no.

\- Atención clase del 2010 – dijo Wookie en el escenario – La votación se cerró – todos gritaron – Vamos a coronar al rey y reina del baile. Que suban los nominados

Minnie, Seo, victoria y Yuri subieron al escenario, junto con Sehun, Tao, Chen y D.O.

\- El rey es… - dijo Donghae y se escuchó un redoble de tambores - ¡Sehun!

Todos aplaudieron y Sehun, sonriente y saludando, pasó al frente del escenario. Le pusieron su corona y todos aplaudieron y gritaron. Luego de sus cortar palabras, Wookie volvió a tomar el micrófono.

\- Y la reina es… - todas las chicas sonreían, sobre todo Seohyun, pero había algo extraño en su sonrisa, era la sonrisa que yo ponía cuando estaba a punto de hacer una maldad - ¡Sungmin!

Sungmin sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia el frente, recibiendo su corona. Aplaudí y silbé, pensando en cómo Minnie no había querido venir y como ahora estaba siendo coronada reina del baile de graduación. Todos aplaudieron y entonces ella se paró en el micrófono, sonriendo.

\- ¡Owww…!

Exclamaron todos como cuando éramos niños y la veían haciendo algo tierno. Minnie seguía siendo tierna a pesar de tener dieciocho. Ella tocó el micrófono y dijo:

\- Estoy feliz por esto pero… - miró hacia atrás – Sé de alguien que estará doblemente feliz por esto – se sacó su corona y caminó hacia Seohyun – Es tuya

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Seo fue arrastrada por Sungmin al lado de Sehun - ¡No!

\- ¡Con ustedes, su rey y reina!

Anunció Minnie y todos aplaudieron.

\- ¡No!

Gritó Seo y entonces Hae jaló una cuerda que sostenía un balde. No fue confeti lo que cayó de él, sino una masa viscosa y marrón, seguido de plumas. Todos se quedaron viendo a Seo, quien había quedado más sucia que Sehun, quien se había apartado a tiempo. Ella se limpió los ojos y miró al frente, boquiabierta, entonces Sehun comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Pareces una gallina!

Reía, señalando a Seo con su vestido plateado.

\- Seo…

Minnie se acercó a Seo, pero esta se alejo y le lanzó la corona.

\- ¡Me las pagarás Kim Sungmin! – gritó - ¡Duerme con los ojos abiertos porque haré todo lo posible para verte sufrir! – Minnie la miró con los ojos abiertos, asustada - ¡Escúchame bien Kim Sungmin! ¡Nunca! ¡JAMÁS! ¡Nunca serás feliz!

Y con estas últimas palabras ella se fue corriendo. Minnie, con la corona en manos, miró con los ojos bien abiertos el lugar por donde Seo se había ido. Ya nadie reía, todos habían quedado pasmados por lo sucedido.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Preguntó Wookie, caminando hacia Hae.

\- ¡¿Y yo que sé?! – Hae alzó las manos, temerosa – Tú me viste llenar el balde con confeti, no con miel

\- ¡Obviando esto! – Sehun, aun riendo, habló por el micrófono – El baile de rey y reina

Él tomó la mano de Sungmin y juntos bajaron del escenario. Una balada se escuchó y ellos dos comenzaron a bailar. Después de eso, les tomaron fotos y la fiesta continuó, Seo nunca volvió.

\- No hagas ruido

Me pidió Minnie, caminando de puntitas por la oscura sala.

\- ¿Ya estarán dormidos?

Me pregunté, también caminando de puntitas.

\- Vamos a la habitación de Jessica

Pidió Minnie. Subimos a oscuras por la escalera y entramos en la habitación del bebé. El monitos estaba encendido, y Jessica dormía en su cuna. Minnie le sonrió al bebé y le dio un beso en la cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos. La imité y entonces nos fuimos, apagando nuevamente la luz. Entramos en la habitación de Sunny y nos dimos con la sorpresa de que Henry, Amber y Sunny dormían atravesados rodeados de centenares de envoltorios de dulces. Arropamos a los tres y también nos fuimos. Entramos en nuestra habitación y Minnie guardó sus zapatos en el closet. Minnie volvió a la habitación con el piyama ya puesto y me miró.

\- Iré a la sala…

Le dije, caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Kyu… - me giré a verla, ella estaba sonrojada - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté, cauteloso.

\- Solo dormir – aclaró – Como los viejos tiempos

\- Sí…

Acepte. Caminé al closet y busqué mi piyama. Me la coloqué y regresé a la habitación, Minnie ya estaba debajo de las sabanas. Me acerqué con cautela a la cama, ella solo me miraba. Moví las sabanas y me recosté en la cama, cubriéndome el torso. Minnie me miraba fijamente, yo hacía lo mismo.

\- Es extraño esto – dijo – Cuando éramos niños era muy normal pero ahora…

\- Si quieres puedo ir a la sala, no me importaría dormir una noche más en el sofá

\- No… - Minnie se acercó más a mí, colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, como en los viejos tiempos – Quiero esto

\- Minnie…

\- Sabes oppa – ella volvió a mirarme – Me alegra que Seohyun no haya cumplido con su amenaza de no dejar que sea feliz

\- Minnie…

El miedo recorrió mi espalda ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo recordase? ¿Aún querría quedarse conmigo? ¿Estaría listo para perderla de nuevo?


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

\- No puedo creer que falta poco para la ceremonia

Decía Leeteuk, tomando jugo.

\- Sí… - decía omma - ¿Cuándo es la boda hijo?

\- El veinte de mayo

Contestó Siwon, tomando un poco de fruta de la fuente. Mi familia y la de Minnie se habían reunido en mi casa, pues habíamos decidido tener una barbacoa familiar. En parte para celebrar que oficialmente, en todo sentido, los Cho y los Kim serían familia; y por otra parte, para celebrar que Minnie progresaba con sus recuerdos y ahora dormíamos juntos, cosa que le alegraba a Sunny porque quería una nueva hermana. Ahora todos estábamos en el jardín, al lado de la piscina.

\- Mañana tienes que acompañarme a ver los vestidos de las damas y de la _"Niña de las flores"_

Le dijo Heechul a Minnie, ambas con bikinis rosas.

\- Aún pienso que rojo y negro para una boda es algo extraño

Dijo Minnie, abanicándose con la mano, el verano se había adelantado.

\- Es mi boda y esos son mis colores favoritos – se defendió Heechul – Cuando tú te cases, puedes tenerlo todo color rosa

\- Eso sería lindo

Minnie sonrió, yo no pude evitar hacerlo.

\- Mi hija se va a casar – volvió a decir Kangin – Mi hija se va a casar…

\- Kangin, ya supéralo

Le pidió mi appa.

\- Mi hija se va a casar…

\- Esa es la maldición de tener solo hijas

Rió omma.

\- Gracias…

Le dije sarcásticamente y ella sonrió.

\- En cambio yo… - abrazó a Henry – Tengo tres apuestos hijos

\- Aún recuerdo cuando Heechul era bebé… - Leeteuk tomó su bolso – Traje las fotografías que me pidieron – le dijo a su hija y esta asintió – A Kangin se le caía la baba por ella

\- Mi hija se va a casar…

Volvió a repetir Kangin, ahora abrazando a Sunny.

\- _"Tengo una preciosa hijita y su nombre es Kim Heechul" _– Leeteuk sonrió – Eso solía decir cada vez que se presentaba a algún nuevo vecino

\- Mi hija se va a casar…

\- Él deseaba tener hijos y yo también, y creo que por eso malcriamos mucho a Heechul

\- Yo no fui malcriada, fui amada en exceso

Corrigió la susodicha.

\- Es que deseábamos mucho tener una linda hija

Leeteuk comenzó a mostrar las fotos de Heechul de pequeña. Mi omma y mi suegra querían hacer un video con fotografías de Siwon y Heechul de pequeños, y tras ser aceptado el pedido por Heechul, empezaron a buscar fotografías bonitas, pero sobre todo, donde ellas salieran bonitas. Empezamos a ver las fotografías de Heechul de bebé, una época en la que era linda y no temible.

\- Tía Chula, también fuiste bebé

Dijo Sunny, sosteniendo una de las fotos.

\- Obvio que lo fui – Heechul sonrió – No nací con esta edad. Yo fui una linda bebita ¿No es así appa? ¿Appa?

\- Mi hija se va a casar…

Volvió a repetir Kangin, sosteniendo con fuerza la fotografía de él con Heechul.

\- Está en negación – nos comentó Leeteuk – No puede creer que ahora sí, oficialmente, su hija ya no va a ser más su hijita

\- Owww… appa – Heechul abrazó a Kangin - ¡Despabila y ponte serio, eres un hombre! – le gritó y Kangin saltó - ¡Más te vale no estar con esa actitud el día de mi boda! – le advirtió – Además…

\- Heechul…

Le advirtió Leeteuk.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella – Solo iba a decir que siempre iba a ser la niña de appa, me gusta que me consienta aún – volvió a mirar a su padre – Además, si algún día Siwon me hace algo malo, voy a querer que me ayudes a darle su merecido

\- ¡Chula!

Se quejó mi hyung.

\- Te quiero appa, no lo olvides, siempre seré tu hijita

\- Heechul…

Dijo Kangin, abrazando fuertemente a Heechul y derramando lágrimas. Jamás en la vida creí que vería al fuerte Kangin, el comisario Kangin, tan fuerte, llorando como una magdalena por la boda de su hija. Pensé en Sunny, y que en el futuro yo también podría estar así, pues nunca se es muy fuerte cuando tu hija está a punto a de casarse, siempre te terminarás doblegando cuando tu hija está creciendo.

\- ¿Por qué appa Kangin está llorando?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- Porque no quiere que tía Heechul crezca

Le contestó Sungmin, abrazando a Sunny.

\- Vamos… - dijo appa, palmeando la espalda de Kangin – Es solo su boda, no su funeral

\- ¿Tú no sientes nada por mi boda?

Le preguntó Siwon, mirando fijamente a appa, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Estoy feliz – contestó appa – Orgulloso porque mi hijo… - respiró hondo, sonriéndole a Siwon – Se ha convertido en todo un hombre

\- Appa…

\- Y no podría estar más feliz por ti – sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron – Pero no voy a llorar como mujer al igual que Kangin…

\- Appa…

Siwon se levantó y abrazó a appa.

\- No lloraré… - repitió appa – No…

\- ¿Y ahora por qué appa Minho llora?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- Porque tus abuelos son unos osos de peluche por dentro

Contestó omma.

\- ¿Trajiste las fotos, Taemin?

Preguntó Leeteuk y omma asintió.

\- Las tengo aquí, estaban todas en un paquete – mamá sacó un paquete con algunas fotografías – Cuando éramos jóvenes, Minho siempre decía que no quería hijos, que disfrutáramos nuestras vidas – appa sonrió – Que lo hijos iban a hacer que dejemos de ser jóvenes; mira, traje fotografías de nosotros de jóvenes

Mamá empezó a mostrar las fotografías de ellos dos de jóvenes.

\- Omma, eras muy bonita

Dijo Henry, tomando una de las fotografías.

\- ¿Cómo que _"Era"_?

Preguntó omma, mirando a Henry que la miraba con nerviosismo.

\- Mira Tae, tú en la escuela

Appa mostró fotografías de ellos en la escuela.

\- Me veía tan linda con mi uniforme

Dijo sonriendo, appa la miró como si fuera un pedazo de carne… ¡Aléjense imágenes mentales!

\- ¿Qué atuendos son esos?

Preguntó Heechul, sosteniendo la foto de omma.

\- Era la moda de esa época

\- ¿Y esta?

Preguntó Siwon.

\- Me la tomó tu appa

\- Es que estaba tan pensativa y se veía tan bonita – empezó a decir appa, sonriéndole a omma – Que tuve que tomársela

\- ¿En qué pensabas?

Le pregunté.

\- En cómo decirle a tu appa que estaba embarazada – contestó omma – Yo apenas tenía dieciocho y tu appa aún no terminaba la universidad, y él no quería hijos aún – comenzó a contar – De ser por tu padre, habríamos comprado tres perros y les hubiéramos puesto Siwon, Henry y Kyuhyun como nombre

\- ¿Tengo nombre de perro?

Preguntó Henry con un puchero.

\- No mi cielo…

Omma abrazó a Henry.

\- Tienes nombre de hámster

Dije yo, recordando una vieja historia; appa me dio un zape.

\- Llevábamos juntos desde que tenía catorce y él dieciocho – siguió diciendo omma – Cuatro años después ya estábamos esperando nuestro primer hijo

\- Yo acababa de terminar la universidad y entré a trabajar en _"Vegetales Mágicos"_ bajo la supervisión de mi suegro

\- Y entonces se lo dije una tarde

Dijo omma al fin.

\- No quiero imaginarme qué hacían esa tarde

Comentó Henry.

\- Y Minho se quedó como estatua – todos reímos – Y los siguientes tres meses estuvo sacando cuentas y cuentas, repitiendo lo costoso que sería tener un hijo – todos seguían riendo – Casi me divorcio, no lo soportaba

\- Creo que me volví algo psicótico

Admitió appa.

\- Pero entonces llegó el día en que todo se volvió más real

\- ¿Cuál fue ese?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- Cuando supe que sería un niño – contestó appa – Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida

\- ¿Cuáles fueron los días más felices de tu vida, appa Minho?

Appa sonrió y colocó a Sunny en sus rodillas.

\- El primero fue cuando me casé con omma Taemin – contestó – El segundo cuando supe que sería padre de un niño – appa miró a Siwon y este sonrió – El tercero cuando nació Siwon; el cuatro cuando fui appa de nuevo – sonreí al oírle – El quinto cuando Taemin me dijo que ya no quería más hijos

\- ¡Ey!

Se quejó Henry, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ese fue el día que naciste

Le explicó omma, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Henry.

\- Pues que lo diga de esa forma

Se quejó mi dongsaeng y omma lo apachurró aún más.

\- Mi niño… - omma lo volvió a besar – Minho tonto…

\- Ya… lo siento…

Henry se levantó y appa lo abrazó.

\- Tan pronto como Minho supo que tendría un niño se puso a pensar desde qué deporte practicaría a qué trabajo tendría, y hasta que ropa usaría – siguió contando – Me volvía aún más loca… - todos reímos – Y también pensé en el divorcio – más risas – Pero entonces llegó el día en que Siwon vino al mundo – omma acarició el rostro de mi hyung – Y Minho se volvió loco, lo adoraba, también se le caía la baba por él – omma sacó las fotos de Siwon de pequeño – Y lo llevaba a todas partes con él – Siwon sonrió, sosteniendo una de las fotos – Pasó de no querer hijos al mejor appa del mundo en nueve meses

Mis padres y los de Minnie siguieron hablando de sus experiencias como padres, de momentos felices y demás. Me gustaba escucharlos y me imaginaba a mí mismo contando después estar historias. Minnie a mi lado escuchaba atentamente, sosteniendo a Jessica en sus brazos. Pensé en el pasado y de nuevo sentí miedo, no quería perderla.

La barbacoa terminó y todos nos despedimos, siendo amenazados por Heechul acerca de llegar tarde a la prueba de vestido de Sungmin y Sunny. Cerramos la puerta y Minnie se fue a atender a Jessica, quien lloraba a todo pulmón, yo empecé a lavar los platos. Tres horas después, Jessica dejó de llorar, Jessica era muy llorona y estresaba un poco ¡Pero eran las experiencias más maravillosas de ser padre! Terminé con los platos y Minnie, con cara de cansancio, entró en la cocina.

\- No podía moverme ni un centímetro lejos de la cuna o ella empezaba a llorar de nuevo

Minnie se dejó caer en la mesa y yo me senté a su lado.

\- Es la maravilla de ser omma

Le dije, dándole un vaso con agua.

\- Estresantemente lindo

Minnie sonrió y se bebió el agua.

\- Ya pasaste por esto una vez, recuérdalo

\- Ese es el problema, no lo recuerdo – Minnie dejó el vaso a un lado – Es la primera vez para mí

\- ¿Por qué no vas a tu lugar de des estrés?

\- ¿A dónde?

Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- La parte alejada del jardín trasero – le expliqué – Aún no está totalmente remodelado

\- ¿Podemos ir?

Me preguntó y yo asentí. Salimos de la casa hacia el jardín trasero y comenzamos a caminar, conversando sobre la reunión familiar y la boda de nuestros hermanos. Caminamos y caminamos por el jardín hasta llegar a una zona un poco escondida, donde había una especie de cabaña con una especie de cama.

\- Sueles venir a tocar la guitarra

\- ¿En serio? – Minnie caminó por toda el lugar, mirando las plantas, la fuente y la pequeña banca de madera - ¿Yo lo decoré o también fuiste tú?

\- Esto salió de tu mente

\- Es… - se sentó en la cama – Muy bonito – palmeó la cama y me recosté a su lado – Nuestra casa es tal y como la imaginaba

\- Me alegro

\- Me gusta vivir contigo

\- No sueles decir eso

Solté sin pensar y ella me miró.

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó, mirándome de forma suspicaz.

\- Por nada… - miré a otro lado – Olvídalo

\- Oppa…

Minnie comenzó a jalonear mi brazo.

\- Olvídalo

Le volví a pedir.

\- Oppa…

\- Minnie, olvídalo

\- Pero…

Besé sus labios en un intento de que dejara el tema.

\- Olvídalo…

Volví a decir, casi en un susurro, y entonces ella comenzó a besarme. Era distinto a los besos que solíamos darnos, pues sentía como Minnie intentaba acercarse más a mí. Ella se aferró a mi cuello y continuó besándome, moviendo sus labios rítmicamente sobre los míos, amoldándolos a los míos.

Llevé mis manos a su cintura y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, ella respondió apretándose más mí y pasando su pierna derecha por mi cintura. Empecé a acariciar su muslo, dejándome llevar y sin ser detenido. Minnie llevó sus manos de mi cuello a mi pecho y después a mi camiseta, alzándola un poco. Suspiré, sus cálidas manos estaban recorriendo mi pecho. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Minnie siguió alzando mi camiseta y pronto la quitó. Pasó los dedos por mi abdomen y subió a mi pecho, pasando la palma de su mano sobre mi corazón y provocándome un estremecimiento. Tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios, besándola. La miré a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada. Con miedo, me volví a acercar a ella, uniendo nuestros labios. Ella de nuevo correspondió, acariciando mi pecho y llevando sus manos de nuevo a mi cuello. Llevé mis manos a la camiseta que tenía Minnie y comencé a alzarla, Minnie se separó de mí al instante.

\- Kyu…

\- Lo siento…

La miré, ella estaba aún más sonrojada.

-Yo… - mi corazón latía a mil por horas – Quiero…

\- ¿Estás segura?

Pregunté, sorprendido, ansioso, deseoso, asustado.

\- Sí…

Contestó, uniendo sus labios a los míos…

\- ¡Falta media hora para que sea Año Nuevo!

Grité, terminándome mi sexta copa.

\- ¡Me la estoy pasando tan bien!

Gritó Minnie, alzando los brazos y moviéndose al son de la música. Estábamos en una fiesta de Fin de Año, celebrando en casa de Minnie, con todos nuestros amigos y sus compañeros de universidad. Minnie ahora estaba en la universidad, terminando su primer semestre de clases, después del mejor verano de su vida: Viajando con Wookie, Hae, Yeye y Hyuk en mi gira por China.

Todos bailaban, bebían, se desbordaban, ni siquiera me importaba ser Cho Kyuhyun en ese momento, solo quería divertirme. Algunas de las nuevas amigas de Sungmin se tomaban fotos conmigo o me pedían autógrafos, eso no me molestaba, al fin y al cabo era una fiesta. Todos estábamos bailando en la sala de la casa de Minnie, con las luces apagadas, bebiendo alcohol y dejándonos llevar.

\- ¡Minnie, préstame tu habitación!

Le gritó Hae, arrastrando a Eunhyuk escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Quedan veinte minutos!

Le grité a Minnie, quien bebía su décima copa, o creo que más.

\- ¡Oppa! – gritó, tambaleándose - ¡Te amo!

\- ¡No lo digas tan alto! – me serví otra copa - ¡Que viva la fiesta!

Todos gritaron y la estruendosa música reventó en mis oídos. Tomé a Minnie de la cintura y continuamos bailando como dos locos. Todo me estaba dando vueltas y por algún extraño motivo reía, pero igual bailaba.

La gente a mi alrededor gritaba, reía, bailaba, bebía y daban vueltas… a no, ellos no están dando vueltas, yo sí… ¡No! Yo estoy quieto… creo que estoy borracho. Minnie se tambaleaba a mi lado y reía, yo la sostenía, pero el piso empezó a elevarse.

\- ¡Mejor sentémonos!

Minnie reía y me arrastraba al sofá, yo obedecí. Me dejé caer en el cojín, arrastrándola conmigo. Ambos reímos y el mundo seguía dando vueltas. Miré a Sungmin a mi lado, ella elevaba su copa y reía, luego le dio un trago. Tomé su copa y la dejé en una mesita; ella me miró con confusión, yo solo le sonreí. Tomé su rostro y entonces la besé. Ella me correspondió el beso, repasando mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Acerqué más su rostro al mío, profundizando el beso, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer sus piernas y ascender por debajo de su falda rosa.

\- Minnie… - dije, besándola, acariciándola, y todo el mundo daba vueltas – Quiero hacerlo

\- Las habitaciones están ocupadas – dijo ella, besándome y alzándome un poco la camiseta – Vamos a mi casa…

\- Vamos…

Me levanté del sofá y la jalé del brazo. Nos volvimos a besar, reímos y tambaleándonos, llegamos a la puerta y salimos de la casa. Comenzamos a reír nuevamente, el frio aire de invierno me acarició el rostro y nuevamente tomé a Minnie de la cintura, besándola, deseando poder ya tenerla en mi cama. Minnie se subió a mi espalda, riendo, y yo, tambaleante, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Ella se bajó a los pocos pasos, pues se me hacía imposible caminar con ella en mi espalda, y nuevamente nos besamos. Caminamos hacia mi casa, besándonos mientras nos tambaleábamos dos casas a la derecha. Nos detuvimos en mi puerta, besándonos aún, acariciándonos y diciéndonos cuanto nos deseábamos mientras intentaba entrar en mi casa.

Logramos entrar y como pudimos, prácticamente arrastrándonos, llegamos a mi habitación. La empujé contra la cama y me coloqué encima, besando su cuello. Minnie apretaba mi cabello, soltando suspiros que hacían que se me erizara la piel. Le quité su camiseta y comencé a descender hacia su corpiño rosa. Le quité el corpiño y me lancé hacia sus pechos, besándolos y acariciándolos.

\- ¡Ah!

Gritó, jalándome de los cabellos. Subí mi mano por sus piernas y pasé por debajo de su falda, llegando al elástico de su ropa interior. Minnie llevó sus manos a mi camiseta y entonces me la quitó. Nos volvimos a besar, acariciándonos y explorando nuestras bocas. Le quité la falda y la observé, tan hermosa como siempre. Giramos y ella comenzó a balancearse sobre mí, rosando su intimidad contra la mía, separados por la tela de nuestras ropas. Ella llevó sus manos a mi pantalón y los quitó de un tirón. Volvimos a girar y entonces le quité su última prenda.

\- Minnie… - empecé a acariciarla, ella respondía apretando mis brazos – Te necesito…

\- ¡Ah! – gimió – Kyu, hazlo ya… - entonces me quitó mi última prenda y de una estocada entré en ella - ¡Ah, sí!

\- Minnie…

Suspiré, moviendo mis caderas.

\- ¡Ah, Kyu! – Minnie rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas - ¡Más rápido!

\- ¡Oh! – solté, acelerando mis movimientos - ¡Minnie, te amo!

\- ¡Te amo Kyuhyun! – Minnie tomó mi rostro y lo besó - ¡Te amo mucho, mi amor!

\- ¡Ah, Minnie! – grité, acelerando aún más - ¡Esto se siente tan…ah!

Giramos y Minnie comenzó a moverse con rapidez sobre mí. Solté un grito, era muy delicioso. Tomé su cintura y la ayudé a ir más rápido, se sentía muy bien. Ella gritó y aceleró sus movimientos.

\- ¡Ah, dios!

\- ¡Más rápido Minnie, no te detengas!

\- ¡Quiero más!

Gritaba ella, saltando sobre mí, haciendo que toque el cielo con las manos.

\- ¡Minnie!

Abracé su cuerpo y besé sus labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mi interior. Ella seguía moviéndose, cambiando de velocidad y de dirección. Mis gemidos eran contenidos por sus labios, y sentía que el momento se iba acercando.

\- ¡Kyu, ya no aguanto! – gritó, moviéndose aún más rápido - ¡Kyuhyun!

\- ¡Minni, no te detengas!

Le pedí, apretando sus caderas.

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡Minnie!

Grité, liberándome dentro de ella.

\- Te amo…

Susurré, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Minnie.

\- Kyuhyun… - la miré, temiendo lo que pudiera decir – Te amo…


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

\- _"Y qué mejor forma de empezar la mañana si no es con un chisme de las celebridades" – _decía la MC del programa de noticias de la farándula – _"¿Y quién es el protagonista de este chisme? Se los diremos al volver de estos comerciales"_

_\- _Minnie… apaga eso, quiero seguir durmiendo

Le pedí, tapándome la cabeza con la almohada. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que tuvimos nuestra segunda _"Primera vez". _Ahora ya parecíamos una pareja: Dormíamos juntos, nos besábamos, nos decíamos cosas lindas y teníamos intimidad. Sunny le alegraba vernos juntos, decía que le alegraba que ya no peleemos a cada instante.

Sin embargo esto también era difícil pues Sunny, al ser una niña, no controlaba lo que decía. Muchas veces tuve que cambiar sutilmente el tema de conversación antes de que Sunny pudiera mencionar alguna pelea del pasado, o peor… cuando dejé a Minnie sola, embarazada. Había cometido muchos errores que no podría borrar; Minnie tarde o temprano los recordaría y eso me asustaba ¿Qué pasaría cuando recordara lo que pasó hace cuatro años? ¿Qué pasaría cuando recordara lo que pasó aquella tarde cuando lo arruiné todo por enésima vez?

\- Pero yo quiero ver, ya no tengo sueño

Dijo, bajando el volumen.

\- Mira dibujos animados, no eso

\- Pero yo quiero ver los chismes de famosos

Minnie había adquirido la costumbre de ver el canal de farándula. Yo tenía miedo de que en algún momento pasaran algo sobre mí, sobre lo que hice, como cuando la volví a ver e intentaba recuperarla. Cuando me volví a ver con Sungmin, la prensa era un constante fastidio, siempre recordándonos lo que había ocurrido, no dejándonos avanzar más allá de ese recuerdo.

\- _"Bienvenidos de vuelta" – _la MC sonrió – _"Y el protagonista de nuestro chisme de la semana es el famosísimo ídolo: ¡Cho Kyuhyun!"_

Me desperté totalmente y, tomando el control remoto, cambié de canal.

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Se quejó Minnie, intentando tomar el control remoto.

\- Son estupideces – le dije, guardando el control en mi mesa de noche – Mejor mira eso, es _"Pororo" _el pingüino que tanto te gusta

\- Pero…

\- Mira, está en lo mejor

\- ¿Qué cosa no quieres que vea?

La miré boquiabierto, mirando sus ojos fulminantes.

\- ¡Te dijimos que debías de ser discreto! – gritaba Dongie lanzando el periódico con una fotografía enorme de Sungmin y yo besándonos - ¡Te dijimos que debías de ser cuidadoso!

\- Ya… calma – le pedía Hangeng, quien había entrado como practicante y lo habían asignado como mi asistente – No es para tanto…

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! – Dongie lo miró indignado, abriendo su laptop – Mira… - me ordenó - ¡Mira!

Ahí, yendo en aumento, un sinfín de comentarios en contra de mi relación con Sungmin. Comentarios de odio hacia ella, comentarios de odio acerca de la relación, amenazas hacia ella… había de todo. Miré a Dongie sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero jamás me imaginé que sería algo tan malo, jamás pensé que pasaría algo así. Habíamos bebido mucho, no nos controlábamos, estábamos ebrios, habíamos sido imprudentes.

\- Podemos controlar esto…

Aseguró Hangeng.

\- ¿A sí? – Dongie fulminando con la mirada a Hangeng – Dime cómo

\- Pues… - mi amigo me miró – Podemos decir la verdad

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Gritó Dongie, yo miré a Hangeng, totalmente sorprendido.

\- Sí… - él se puso serio – Ya va a cumplir diecinueve, es novio de Sungmin desde los catorce, ya es hora de que lo sepan y…

\- Quiero que veas tu cuenta de twitter

Me pidió Dongie y yo obedecí. Abrí mi cuenta y fui bombardeado por más mensajes acerca de lo mala que era Sungmin y que debía de abrir los ojos; había mensajes que decía que ella solo se quería colgar de mi fama, y muchas cosas que la intentaban desacreditar frente a mí. Pero nadie la conocía ¿Cómo podían decir eso de ella si no la conocían? Éramos novios desde antes de entrar a _"Inmortal Song" _¿Cómo podían decir esas cosas sobre ella?

\- ¿Qué quieres que vea?

Pregunté.

\- ¿Cuál es tu número de seguidores?

Me preguntó y yo miré el número. Era obvio, demasiado para mi gusto. Respiré hondo, pues no podía creer el impacto que había causado mi noticia. Miré a Dongie, él me miraba con enojo, yo bajé la mirada al instante.

\- Kyuhyun…

Hangeng puso su mano en mi hombro y yo lo miré, intentando calmarme, intentando no preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba. Solo una cosa me importaba realmente, y eso era Sungmin; no quería que la volviesen a atacar, no quería volver a separarme de ella ¿Qué debíamos hacer? Ahora ya no podría negar mi relación, había pruebas: Nosotros besándonos en la fiesta y en la calle ¡Que idiota fui! ¡Debí haberme controlado! Pero no estaba en mis cabales, no era consciente de mis actos y ahora lo estaba lamentando.

\- ¿Cuánto ha disminuido?

\- Como cinco mil personas en un día

Contesté, mirando la pantalla.

\- ¡¿Lo ves?! – gritó, cerrando la laptop - ¡Te dije que tú dependías de tus fans! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tienes talento pero necesitabas a las fans! ¡Fans que ahora te están dando la espalda!

\- Deja que pase el tiempo, ellas lo irán entendiendo – hablaba Hangeng – Deben de entender que Kyuhyun no es solo un ídolo, que tiene su propia vida

\- ¡No voy a arriesgar a _"Cho Kyuhyun" _al olvido y odio solo por una tonta chica!

\- ¡Esa _"Tonta chica" _es la sobrina de Lee Soon Man!

\- ¡Me importa un carajo quien sea! – Dongie estaba más que alterado, yo solo miraba mis manos – Lo que haremos será ir a los programas de entrevistas y decir la verdad

\- ¿Qué…?

Miré mi manager, sorprendido ¿Lo decía en serio?

\- Dirás lo que realmente pasó – habló y yo lo miré sin entender – Dirás que bebiste mucho y que estabas ebrio

\- Pero…

\- Solo dirás eso, es preferible que piensen que estabas bajo los efectos del alcohol y sigas negando todo – me miró fijamente – A arriésgate a perder todo por lo que has trabajado

\- Ahjussi…

Miré a mi manager sin poder creerlo ¡Estaba harto! No podía estar con Sungmin en paz ¿En algún momento podría? ¿Algún día podría estar con ella sin impedimentos? Por ahora… ¿Esa era la mejor solución?

\- No puedes hacer esto…

Le dijo Hangeng a Dongie, este solo chasqueó la lengua.

\- Soy su manager, yo decido que es mejor

\- Niégate, Kyuhyun

\- Hangeng hyung…

Miré a mi amigo, este seguía con su mano en mi hombro.

\- No te pueden obligar a esto

\- Sí… Hangeng tiene razón – dijo Dongie con un tono calmo, haciéndolo lucir muy macabro – Tú decide ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Arriesgarte o ir por lo seguro y mantenerte como el mejor?

\- ¡Dongie! – Hangeng avanzó un paso, pero yo lo detuve - ¡No puedes hacer esto!

\- ¡Para! – grité – Lo haré… - los dos me quedaron viendo – Pero no para mantenerme como _"El Mejor"_, sino porque no quiero que Sungmin sea lastimada de nuevo

\- Por el motivo que sea, el resultado será el mismo

Fue lo único que dijo Dongie. Asentí y me fui de ahí, guiado por Hangeng. Entramo en el auto y partimos hacia mi casa. Miraba por la ventana, pensando en lo que debía de hacer ¿Qué era lo correcto? Si decía la verdad ¿Mis fans lo aceptarían? ¿Pero y si lo que decía Dongie era verdad? ¿Y si perdía todo lo que siempre había soñado?

\- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Kyuhyun – me pidió Hangeng, al volante – Es tu vida, tú decides

\- Hyung…

\- Te lo digo como amigo, no como asistente, como el amigo que tu hyung odia – me sonrió por el retrovisor – Piénsalo…

\- No sé qué hacer

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y solté un gruñido.

\- Medítalo con la almohada – pidió y yo asentí – Ya llegamos

Me bajé del auto y entré en mi casa. Ahí me esperaban todos, sentados en la sala, como en una escena de película donde la persona desaparecida aparece de improviso. Todos me miraban, algunos intentando decir algo, pero no lo hacían y volvían a cerrar la boca. Omma se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Kyuhyun – me dijo, acariciándome la cabeza como cuando era niño – Tienes que resistir…

\- Arruiné todo omma – me lamenté – Ahora todos odian a Sungmin

\- Calma, mi bebé, calma…

\- ¿Han hablado con los Kim?

Pregunté, mirándola.

\- Han trancado su casa

Contestó Siwon y yo lo miré, boquiabierto.

\- Nadie entra ni sale, excepto Leeteuk y Kangin – me informó – Sungmin no va a ir este semestre a la universidad…

\- Esto es mi culpa…

\- No, no lo es – dijo appa, yendo a mi lado y palmeándome la espalda – Ser cantante es tu trabajo, y esta es tu vida privada, y Sungmin es parte de eso. Son dos cosas que están separadas, tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

\- Hyung… Minnie está viniendo

Dijo Henry y yo me solté de mi omma, corriendo hacia la puerta. La abrí antes de que ella pudiera golpearla y ella se me quedó viendo, sorprendida. La atraje hacia mí y la hice entrar, sin soltarla, aferrándome a ella, intentado protegerla de lo que ella probablemente ya sabía.

\- Mejor nos vamos…

Dijo omma, empujando a todos y dejándonos a solas a Minnie y a mí.

\- Kyuhyun…

Empezó a decir ella.

\- Conejo… - la abracé fuertemente – Lo lamento…

\- También fue mi culpa – me dijo, dándome un beso corto – No hay problema…

\- Minnie… - nos recostamos en el sofá como tantas otras veces - ¿No tienes miedo?

\- Mucho…

Contestó ella, sin mirarme.

\- ¿Qué te asusta?

\- No poder resistirlo como aquella vez y separarme de ti

Abracé fuertemente a Minnie.

\- Yo tampoco quiero eso

Acerqué mi nariz a su cabello, olía a flores, un aroma embriagador que me relajaba.

\- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó, mirándome al fin - ¿Volverás a negar que tenemos algo?

\- Tengo miedo que te hagan algo de nuevo

\- ¿Entonces lo harás?

Miré a Minnie; era claro lo que ella quería, y no era eso.

\- No lo sé… - la apreté más contra mí – La verdad es que no sé qué haré – besé su frente – Pero no dejaré que nos separen…

\- Kyu… - miré a Minnie, ella me sonreía – Es muy difícil ser la novia de un ídolo – ambos reímos – Te amo, sea cual sea tu decisión, te amaré siempre

\- Te amo Sungmin – le dije, dándole un beso – Mi linda, tierna, adorable, y rosada Conejita

Me subí en la camioneta blindada, escuchando las palabras de apoyo de Hangeng, y partimos hacia la KBS. Me iban a entrevistar, todo el mundo los esperaba, que _"Cho Kyuhyun" _hablara de su supuesto noviazgo, que calle o confirme los rumores, todos lo esperaban. Respiré hondo, repasando mi _"guión" _e intentando calmar mis nervios. Sungmin había aceptado mi decisión, pues era la más segura para ella, me alegraba tener una novia comprensiva. Tal vez dentro de unos años, cuando las ELF comiencen a aceptar un poco mi vida privada, tal vez podría revelar mi relación con Sungmin.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Preguntó Hangeng, mirándome a través del retrovisor.

\- Sí – contesté – Sé que no te parece bien que lo niegue, pero tengo miedo Hangeng, mucho miedo

\- Te comprendo, no lo acepto pero intento comprenderte

\- Gracias hyung

\- Bien… acabemos con esta telenovela, ya mismo

Hangeng se estacionó y fui recibido por muchos camarógrafos. Los guardias me guiaron dentro del edificio y caminé juntos a Hangeng hacia los camerinos. Me vestí y arreglé, me sentía muy nervioso, pero más temía no estar cien por ciento seguro de mi decisión.

\- ¡Y con ustedes, Cho Kyuhyun!

Fui recibido por muchos aplausos. El público estaba formado por mis fans, todas con sus camisetas azules. Algunas sostenían carteles de apoyo, pero eran más las que protestaban. Saludé a todos con una sonrisa y me senté en un mullido sofá. La MC me saludó y sonrió al público.

\- Hola a todos, soy Cho Kyuhyun

Saludé. La entrevista comenzó, haciéndome preguntas sobre mi nuevo álbum, sobre mis pasatiempos, sobre alguna anécdota de mi recorrido por China, una entrevista normal. Las ELF gritaban de emoción, reían y de más, la entrevista iba muy bien.

\- Y dinos Kyuhyun-shi… - dijo la MC, con una mirada felina en los ojos – Han estado habiendo, de nuevo – reía con nerviosismo – Rumores acerca de ti en una relación con tu mejor amiga, quien también es sobrina del dueño y CEO, Lee Soon Man

\- Ah sí… - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir – Ya he dicho muchas veces que Minnie y yo somos amigos, los mejores – sonreí con sinceridad – Es mi mejor amiga desde los cuatro años, hemos estado juntos toda la vida, y volverme famoso no cambió eso

\- Entonces, está diciendo que son muy íntimos

\- Nos conocemos muy bien, no hay nada que no sepa de ella, y no hay nada que ella no sepa de mí

\- ¿Y qué me dices de estas fotografías?

Preguntó la MC y en la pantalla salieron las dichosas fotografías donde se nos veían a mí y a Sungmin besándonos.

\- Pues…

Tenía que contar la versión de Dongie, decir que todo había sido producto del alcohol, pero mi lengua no respondía. Miré de nuevo las fotografías, recordando el rostro de Sungmin, sus ojos suplicantes para ya no tener nuestro amor en secreto. Miré a las fans y a la MC; appa había dicho que el trabajo y la vida personal eran dos cosas distintas, no debía combinarlas, debía dejar afuera del trabajo mi vida personal ¿Pero en un trabajo donde tu vida personal es pública, se podía hacer eso?

\- ¿Qué tienes decir al respecto?

Minnie temía no ser fuerte, yo temía que le hicieran algo ¿Si ella no resultaba ser fuerte? ¿Si me volvía a dejar por culpa de los ataques? ¿Podría soportar que me deje de nuevo? El pecho me volvió a doler al recordar el remordimiento, el remordimiento de que ella sufría por mi culpa, pero no solo por los maltratos, sino por tener que ocultarnos del mundo. Sus ojos volvieron a mi mente, ella… ella era fuerte.

\- Estoy en una relación con ella

Todos se quedaron callados de pronto. Miré a mis fans, ellas murmuraban cosas y algunas me sonreían. Una ELF se levantó de su asiento, tomó su cartel de _"Odiamos a Sungmin" _lo dejó a un lado y entonces… comenzó a aplaudir. Las chicas que tenían carteles de apoyo la miraron y entonces la imitaron. Parecía que el set se hubiera dividido en dos, las fans que miraban indignadas y las ELF que aplaudían ¡Esas son mis verdaderas ELF!

\- Wow… ¡Lo escucharon aquí primero, Kyuhyun tiene una relación con su amiga de la infancia, Kim Sungmin!

\- Es… es la chica más linda que puedes conocer, es imposible que no te guste

Me apresuré a decir, sonriéndole a la cámara.

\- ¿Quieres decirle algo?

Preguntó la MC, sonriente.

\- Mi amor… - todas las ELF gritaron – En dos horas estoy en casa, que bueno que somos vecinos

\- Es todo por hoy, tengan un buen día ¡Annyeong!

\- ¡Annyeong!

Dieron el corte y entonces me levanté, despidiéndome de la MC. Salí con Hangeng hacia el estacionamiento, donde nuevos fotógrafos y reporteros me esperaban. Subí al auto y respiré hondo, sonriendo. Lo había hecho al fin, revelé que estaba con la chica más linda del mundo.

\- Te espera un gran lio – dijo Hangeng, mientras las calles pasaban por mi ventana – Pero me alegra hayas hecho lo correcto

\- Yo también me alegro…

Continuamos el camino a mi casa, me sentía tranquilo, calmado, feliz. Lo único que quería era ver a mi Conejo rosa y besarla. Sabía que ella estaría viendo la entrevista, sabía que debió de haberse impresionado mucho al oír mi declaración. Iba a ser impactante ¡Y vaya que lo fue! pero me sentía feliz, no quería ocultarme más.

\- Llegamos – dijo Hangeng – Y mira quién viene por ahí

Minnie estaba saliendo de su casa. Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia ella. La abracé y giré con ella en mis brazos. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y entonces la besé.

\- Te amo y no me importa nada más…

\- Nada mi amor… - le di un beso – Es que me gusta mantener el trabajo fuera de casa

\- Está bien, confío en ti – me dio un beso – Vamos a preparar el desayuno, deben de estar a punto de despertar

\- No, mejor quedémonos en cama – pedí, haciendo un puchero, Minnie rió – Quedémonos y hagámosle el hermanito a Sunny

\- ¡Kyu, no seas pervertido!

Minnie rió mientras yo besaba su cuello.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

\- Cho Kyuhyun… en serio, hay que levantarnos – me pidió Minnie, jalando de mis cabellos, pero yo seguía sobre ella, besando su cuello – Ya son las siete y media de la mañana

\- Por lo mismo, es muy temprano aún – le dije, dándole pequeños besos a su cuello – Una ronda más

\- Amor… estamos en esto desde las cinco de la mañana, estoy exhausta

\- Solo una más…

Mordí su cuello y ella se estremeció.

\- Es la sexta vez que dices eso – Minnie volvió a jalar mis cabellos, en su débil intento para que la soltara – Eres insaciable

\- Es que tú eres deliciosa…

\- Kyu…

Minnie comenzó a besarme ¡Que la octava ronda comience! Empecé a acariciar su cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar, temblar, rogar por más…

\- ¡Wuahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Se escuchó a través del radio-monitor del bebé.

\- Ya, el deber llama

Dijo Minnie, empujándome con todas sus fuerzas y colocándose la bata sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Minie salió de la habitación y empecé a oír su voz por el monitor, cantándole a Jessica. Sonreí, mi vida estaba empezando a ser la que siempre soñé al lado de mi Conejo.

Había pasado una semana más, una semana más al lado de mi maravillosa novia, madre de mis dos perfectas hijas. Ahora todo parecía ir bien, podíamos ser felices al fin, podíamos ser una familia. La idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con Sungmin, viendo crecer a nuestras hijas, pasando buenos momentos juntos, viendo a nuestros nietos, todo eso me sonaba maravilloso.

\- Omma… tengo hambre

Dijo la voz de Sunny.

\- Dile a tu appa que te prepare el desayuno, yo estoy atendiendo a tu hermanita

Le pidió Minnie con amabilidad.

\- ¡Appa! – gritó Sunny y su voz retumbó en todo el pasillo; yo me coloqué el piyama al instante - ¡Appa! – la puerta de mi habitación se abrió - ¡Tengo hambre!

\- Vamos Sunny, te prepararé el desayuno

Tomé a mi hija en brazos y bajamos a la cocina. Saqué todo lo necesario para hacer un suculento desayuno, aunque la de la buena sazón era Minnie, pero yo me podía defender haciendo huevos revueltos.

\- Appa…

\- ¿Sí, bunny?

\- ¿Omma quiere más a Jessica que a mí?

\- No, eso es imposible – me giré a ver a mi hija – Omma te ama con todo su corazón, a ambas las quiere por igual – acaricié su rostro – Además, recuerda que tu omma siempre estuvo a tu lado desde el día que naciste y aún lo esta

\- Sí

Sunny sonrió.

\- Jessica es chiquita aún, no puede ni siquiera ir al baño sola

\- Que asco…

Mi hija rió.

\- Entonces tu omma debe de estar pendiente de ella ¿Entiendes?

\- Sí

Sonrió de nuevo, yo la imite.

\- Tu omma sería incapaz de dejar de amarte, eres su hija

\- Amo a mi omma y ella me ama a mí

\- Exacto – le acaricié la cabeza – Ahora ve con ella, de seguro agradecerá tu ayuda

\- ¡Sí!

Sunny salió corriendo escaleras arriba y yo continué preparando mis tostadas francesas, quedarían bien con los huevos revueltos. Dejé las tostadas en un platón y las acomodé en la mesa, coloqué las tazas, los cubiertos, el bol de frutas picadas, el jarrito con la miel y tazón con los cereales de chocolate de Minnie y Sunny. Me limpié las manos y caminé hacia la escalera. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo, se escuchaban las voces de Sunny y Minnie conversando.

\- ¿Y por qué tu appa nunca te daba de comer cuando eras bebé?

Preguntaba Minnie y yo aceleré el paso.

\- No estaba

Contestó Sunny y mi respiración se agitó.

\- ¿Tenía muchas giras?

\- No… - de pronto el pasillo me pareció demasiado extenso – Appa no…

\- ¡Sunny! – abrí la puerta y las dos me quedaron viendo – El desayuno…

\- Ya vamos…

Dijo Minnie, cubriéndose el pecho.

\- Ven Sunny…

Salimos de la habitación de Jessica y bajamos a la cocina. Empezamos a desayunar, todos riendo y comentando los planes para el fin de semana. Ahora que Jessica tenía dos meses, interactuaba más con su entorno, era un bebé muy listo.

\- Hola…

Saludó un despeinado Henry, sentándose al lado de Sunny.

\- Henry oppa, pareces un vagabundo

Bromeó Sunny y Henry sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste, Sunny?

\- Hambrienta – contestó ella – Y appa tuvo que preparar el desayuno porque omma estaba atendiendo a bebé Jessica

\- Ah ya…

\- Omma siempre atiende a los bebés - mi pulso empezó a acelerarse de nuevo y una fina gota de sudor cayó por mi frente, estaba nervioso – Pero me alegra que al menos appa está disfrutando de Jessica bebé

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Sunny?

Le preguntó Minnie, mirándola con confusión.

\- Porque…

\- Sunny, tu comida se enfría

Le dije.

\- Sunny… ¿Tú appa no estaba mucho cuando eras bebé?

Insistió Minnie.

\- Appa no estuvo desde que omma esperaba a que la cigüeña me trajera

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Sunny, el desayuno

Insistí, intentando que la pequeña cambie el tema.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, hija?

Preguntó Minnie y Sunny la miró.

\- Tía Chula solía contarme acerca de cómo appa te dejó para cumplir con sus sueños, antes de que tú le pudieras decir que esperabas a la cigüeña

Tres meses, ya habían pasado tres meses desde que revelé que Minnie era mi novia ¿Qué había pasado desde entonces? Caos, un caos total. Las antis estaban cada vez más descontroladas, las ventas de mis discos disminuyó y nadie dejaba de hablar de mi relación con Sungmin. La atacaban por todas las redes sociales, llamándola de mil maneras despectivas, haciendo videos sobre ella, protestando como huelguistas delante de su casa, y lo peor, atacándola físicamente también. Una fan loca le había intentado lanzar un líquido a los ojos, pero no lo logró ¡Que locura!

Como ya había confesado estar en una relación con Sungmin, no veíamos el caso de seguir escondiéndonos en su casa o la mía, así que salíamos, teniendo citas reales después de cuatro años de relación ¡Grave error! Vernos juntos hacía que las fans se alteraran peor, por ello habíamos dejado de vernos por un tiempo, para que se apaciguara un poco, pero no fue así.

Por otra parte, varias antis habían empezado a hacer campañas de _"Quema tu CD de Cho Kyuhyun delante de su casa si tu también lo odias"_ ¡Era una locura! Y ya muchas antis lo habían hecho, provocando así que las ventas paren y más y más personas alrededor del mundo se unieran ¡Todo porque estoy enamorado! El resultado de eso fue que me enclaustré en el edificio de la SM; dormía en la sala de baile y despertaba para seguir trabajando, al fin y al cabo había ropa mía ahí.

A esto me habían arrastrado las antis, a no poder disfrutar de mi vida. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que volvía a casa, y pasaba un pequeño momento de normalidad. Normalmente era solo almorzar o dormir un poco en mi cama, pero había ocasiones en las que Sungmin pasaba esa media hora conmigo.

Había notado algo en ella, quizá era el estrés causado por toda esta situación, o quizá era por el miedo, pero últimamente comía menos y la veía pálida. Eso me preocupaba, pues con su anemia, ella debía de alimentarse bien. Heechul y ella fueron un día al hospital, o eso me contó Siwon, pero no me dijo para qué o por qué, supongo que era cosa de chicas, pues mencionaron algo acerca de vacunas anticonceptivas ¡No quiero saber!

Debido a los problemas que atormentaban a mi familia y a los Kim, pues los paparazis y las antis iban a mi casa a protestar, me mudé al edificio de la SM. Ahora veía menos a mi familia y a Sungmin, pero les daba un poco más de tranquilidad al ya no verse rodeados día y noche por la prensa. Era difícil, pero no me rendiría, al igual que Sungmin, no me rendiría en seguir con mi noviazgo.

A la par, los problemas con las antis me estaban trayendo muchos problemas en mi trabajo. Me estaban empezando a cancelar presentaciones por miedo a disturbios, me habían cancelado la obra de teatro en la que iba a participar y, lo que colmó mi paciencia e incrementó mi temor, me había llegado una notificación, probablemente no renovarían mi contrato.

\- Te lo dije Hangeng, te dije que esto no acabaría bien

Dijo Dongie mirando con severidad a mi amigo.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, es mi culpa, yo sugerí que se hiciera esto

\- ¡No! – protesté - ¡No es así!

\- Kyu…

\- ¡No! – grité - ¡Yo fui el que tomó esa decisión, fui yo quien decidió hacer esto a último minuto! ¡Yo!

\- Bueno… quien tenga la culpa ya no importa, estamos acabados…

\- No… esto no puede terminar así

Me lamenté.

\- Al parecer no querías esto tanto como para respetar las reglas de juego

\- ¡Si lo quiero! ¡Es mi sueño! – estaba muy enojado con mi manager, conmigo, con las antis, con los que me cancelaron, con todos, solo quería romper algo - ¡Es mi más grande sueño ser cantante!

\- Entonces arréglalo

Dongie me miró y yo me quedé estático. Relajé la postura y lo miré confundido ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué me mandaría a hacer ahora?

\- ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Pregunté temeroso.

\- Sabes lo que debes de hacer – me miró fijamente – Termina con Sungmin

\- ¡¿Qué?!

No podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo eso ¡¿Cómo podía?! No iba a poder hacerlo, no podía ¡¿Cómo me pedían hacer eso?! ¡No lo iba a hacer! Amaba a Sungmin, no podía estar lejos de ella, no podía terminar con ella.

\- Solo así calmarás a las antis…

Amaba mi trabajo, era lo que realmente quería hacer, pero Sungmin era el amor de mi vida ¡La amaba! ¡No podía vivir sin ella! ¡¿Qué debía de hacer?! No podía hacer lo uno ni lo otro, pero tampoco puedo tener ambos ¿Qué debía de hacer? Quería que alguien me dijera qué hacer, que me dijera cuál era la mejor opción.

\- Todo está yendo de mal en peor, pero no creo que sea la mejor solución

Habló Hangeng, sentado a mi lado, fulminando con la mirada a Dongie.

\- Piénsalo bien Kyuhyun – me advirtió mi manager – No te van a renovar el contrato y todo por lo que has trabajado, se irá a la basura

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y sentí miedo. No quería perder nada de lo que había logrado, no quería dejar de ser _"Cho Kyuhyun"_, pero tampoco quería dejar a Sungmin. Miré a mis dos acompañantes y me sentí peor, ambos eran bandos opuestos ¿Qué debía de hacer?

\- No te dejes convencer con esa basura – Hangeng seguía fulminando con la mirada a Dongie, este solo me miraba a mí – No pueden obligarte a hacer algo que te dañe

\- Yo no lo obligo a hacer algo que lo dañe, al contrario, quiero protegerlo – miré a mi manager, sus palabras volvieron a retumbar en mi cabeza – Tú decides, Kyuhyun

\- No te dejes convencer con esa patraña de la fama

\- Bien, no volveré a insistir con eso, pero… - Dongie me miró fijamente – Sungmin fui atacada ayer, allanaron su casa y solo sabe Dios qué le pudieron haber hecho ¿Quieres que ella siga pasando por eso?

Miré a Dongie boquiabierto. La noche anterior, debida a una tormenta, las luces se fueron y un matón entró en casa de Minnie, le habían pagado para que fuera a golpearla. Minnie fue encontrada, sana y salva, encerrada en el baño de su omma, llorando. Ahora ella estaba viviendo con Heechul, temerosa, y aún así no me dejaba. Pero… no podía seguir permitiendo esto, no podía seguir haciendo que ella soporte todo esto ¡No puedo hacerla sufrir! ¡No puedo arriesgarla! Desde entonces el tiempo que pasábamos juntos se vio aún más reducido, y las pocas veces que la veía estaba pálida y no comía ¡Todo era una locura!

\- No puedes utilizar el nombre Sungmin para…

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo, Hangeng? – Dongie lo miró con una ceja alzada – Es la sobrina de Lee Soon Man, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Qué pasaría con Kyuhyun si algo más grave le pasa?

Era verdad, por mi culpa, a ella le podían hacer algo aún más grave ¡No podía permitirlo! Y sobre todo, Dongie tenía razón, si algo le llegase a pasar a Sungmin, mis días en la SM acabarían ¿Qué hacer? Por un lado estaba mi sueño y por otro lado mi corazón ¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Qué pudo hacer?! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡¿Qué debo de elegir?! ¡¿Qué es lo correcto?! No quiero que le pase nada y no quiero dejar de ser _"Cho Kyuhyun" _pero no puedo con ambos, porque ambos dependen de si sigo con mi noviazgo o no ¡¿Qué coño hago?! ¡No puedo con esto! ¡Necesito a alguien que decida por mí! Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Henry.

\- Henry…

\- ¡Hyung! – gritó Henry - ¡Allanaron la casa de Siwon hyung!

-¡¿Qué?!

\- Unas antis entraron en su departamento, Sungmin estaba ahí

\- ¡¿Ella está bien?!

\- ¡Sí, está en su casa! – me dijo – Está aterrada, dice que no quiere salir nunca de su habitación, que no le hagan ningún daño – las palabras de mi dongsaeng me golpearon - ¿Puedes venir?

\- Estoy en una reunión importante – contesté con pesar, fulminando con la mirada a Dongie – Mañana iré a casa

\- Hyung… de acuerdo – terminó por decir – No te interrumpo más

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Dongie cuando guardé mi teléfono.

\- Allanaron la casa de mi hyung para atacar a Sungmin, de nuevo

Conteste, mirando el piso.

\- Revisa si no hay noticias sobre eso

Le ordenó Dongie a Hangeng.

\- No creo que tan pronto… - Hangeng miró su tablet y luego a nosotros – Está en la internet

\- ¡Demonios!

Gritó Dongie golpeando los controles del MIDI.

\- Disculpen… - la asistenta del CEO entró – El CEO está llamando a Kyuhyun

Dongie y Hangeng me miraron; por primera vez vi preocupación en los ojos de Dongie pero no la preocupación de quien va a perder una gran cantidad de dinero, sino la preocupación de que me pudiera pasar algo. Me paré y seguí a la asistenta, escuchando palabras de aliento de mis dos acompañantes. Subimos al ascensor hacia el último piso y entonces caminamos por los pasillos hacia la oficina del CEO Lee. Tragué saliva, estaba muy nervioso. Toqué la puerta y tras un _"Pase" _la abrí.

\- CEO…

\- Kyuhyun… - Lee Soon Man no estaba ahí, era otro CEO – Siéntese

\- ¿Dónde está el CEO Lee?

\- Está decisión no le compete al CEO Lee, me lo dejó a mí por temor a ser parcial

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me ha llamado?

\- Kyuhyun-shi… - el hombre se paseó delante de mí – Es más que obvio que eres una muy buena adquisición para la SM, desbordas talento incluso estando aquí sentado – miré el suelo, sus palabras solo podían significar algo realmente malo – Sin embargo… tu comportamiento de los últimos meses está dejando en malos términos a la compañía

\- ¿Cuál comportamiento? – pregunté enojado – No he hecho nada

\- Es toda la situación que has creado

Miré al CEO, él tenía razón, había arruinado todo.

\- Yo…

\- No queremos hacer esto, pero lo mejor es que…

\- ¡No! – salté de mi asiento - ¡No quiero irme!

\- Kyuhyun-shi…

\- ¡No! – volví a gritar, apretando los puños - ¡Lo arreglaré!

\- Pero…

\- Solo deme tiempo… - fue lo único que dije, saliendo de la oficina. Entré en el ascensor y presioné el botón; caminé dando zancadas hacia el estudio de grabación y entonces abrí la puerta de un portazo. Hangeng y Dongie se me quedaron viendo, yo tenía los puños apretados y los ojos me escocían – Voy a llamar a Sungmin…

\- Kyuhyun…

Hangeng avanzó hacia mí pero Dongie lo detuvo.

\- Déjalo hacer lo que él crea correcto

\- Pero…

No quise escuchar nada más, no podía escuchar más, pues no querían que intervinieran en lo decidido. Antes de que mi valor y determinación flaquease, saqué mi teléfono. Miré la pantalla, Minnie sonriente me miraba desde ahí. Mi mano comenzó a temblar y entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar, era ella.

\- ¡Sungmin-shi!

\- Kyuhyun… - su voz sonaba preocupada – Tengo algo que decirte

\- Sungmin… - mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez ¿Qué quería decirme? ¿A caso era lo mismo que yo intentaba decir? – Yo también quiero decirte algo

\- ¿Podemos vernos? – preguntó - ¿O sigues ocupado?

\- Veámonos en nuestro parque

\- De acuerdo, en nuestra banca

\- Te espero…

Colgué el teléfono y miré a mis acompañantes. Ambos me miraban con expresiones distintas en el rostro. Hangeng me miraba comprensivo, Dongie me miraba triunfante. Sentí que la respiración me fallaba y entonces salí corriendo de ahí.

Salí del edificio de la SM y caminé hacia mi parque. Muchas personas se me acercaban, pero yo de forma sutil las apartaba, no estaba de humor para nada. Llegué a mi banca, al lado de los juegos infantiles, me senté y miré el cielo. Este estaba de un celeste claro, y las nubes se veían esponjosas, era un hermoso día de otoño pero no me sentía alegre ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi decisión estaba tomada, tal vez no era lo mejor, pero era lo que… me convenía.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Dijo una voz y yo me volteé.

\- ¡Sungmin!

Exclamé al verla, con ropa amarilla, lentes de sol y una gorra, ahora parecía un patito, como su omma.

\- Hola…

Se sentó a mi lado. Ambos nos miramos; quería abrazarla, pero sentía miedo ¿Y si nos veían? Sin embargo, era contraproducente hacer algo así con la decisión que había tomado. Volví a mirarla, ella no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Quiero decirte algo

\- Necesito decirte algo

Soltó ella.

\- Tú primero

Le pedí.

\- No, tu primero

\- Insisto, mejor tú primero

Supliqué, en busca de alguna otra solución.

\- Yo siempre gano, así que te ordeno que hables tú

\- Conejo…

\- Solo hazlo, no creo que sea nada malo

\- Sungmin…

\- No debe de temer nada – soltó de pronto – Sé que te preocupo, pero en verdad, yo estoy bien…

\- Minnie…

\- Lo importante es que nos mantengamos juntos, que así somos más fuertes

\- Sungmin…

\- Me alegra que a pesar de todo, seguimos juntos, amándonos – me sonrió – Porque yo… - me abrazó – Te amo con locura…

\- Minnie…

\- Eres mi amado oppa…

\- ¡Sungmin, no! – me separé de ella al instante, dejándola con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro – No puedo…

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Sungmin… - miré el piso adoquinado del parque – Minnie…

\- Kyuhyun… me estás asustando…

\- Yo… - la miré, respirando hondo – Yo…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también, debió de haberse dado cuenta.

\- Tenemos que terminar

Sentí como si hubieran vertido ácido en mi boca, no podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello. El rostro de Sungmin era de sorpresa, con los ojos y la boca abierta. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y entonces cerró la boca, temblándole el labio inferior.

\- Es una broma ¿Cierto?

\- No…

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó, levantándose y mirándome con enojo - ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó - ¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos a pesar de todo! ¡Dijiste que nada de esto interferiría entre nosotros! ¡Dijiste…!

\- ¡Sé lo que dije! – intenté ponerme firme, pero se me hacía muy difícil - ¡No espero que lo entiendas!

\- Pues explícamelo…

La miré, estaba llorando, yo quería hacer lo mismo.

\- Me van a despedir si los escándalos siguen…

\- ¿Me estás dejando porque te van a despedir por mi culpa?

Preguntó, sorpresivamente de forma calmada.

\- Sí…

\- Oh… - miró al suelo y luego sonrió – Pues entonces… - me miró, aún con su sonrisa en los labios, pero tristeza y dolor en los ojos – Si es en beneficio de tu carrera, lo aceptaré

\- Sungmin…

\- Creo que ya no hay nada más que decir… - volvió a bajar la mirada y soltó un sollozo – Adiós Kyuhyun…

\- Sungmin…

Ella no dijo nada más, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- Sungmin… - saqué la ropa que ella iba poniendo en una maleta – Fue algo que ya pasó, ahora estamos juntos

\- No es eso Kyuhyun…

Ella me miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, volviendo a guardar la ropa en la maleta.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – volví a sacar la ropa – Sungmin, te amo, no puedes dejarme…

\- ¡¿Cómo tú lo hiciste conmigo?! ¡¿Por seguir siendo un cantante?! ¡¿Cuándo estaba embarazada?!

\- ¡No sabía que lo estabas! – me defendí, sacando aún más ropa de la maleta - ¡Y eso ya pasó! ¡No te puedes ir!

\- Me voy porque… - Minnie me miró con tristeza, derramando más lágrimas – No es la primera vez que me decepcionas y esto… no sé cómo tomármelo

\- Pero ya me perdonaste, estamos juntos de nuevo ¡Tuvimos otra hija!

Intenté hacerla recordar, pero ella seguía guardando ropa.

\- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estamos juntos de nuevo? – preguntó – Se honesto

\- Un año, hace un poco más de un año que nos volvimos a ver…

\- ¿Nos volvimos a ver? – Minnie me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – Entonces nos reconciliamos para concebir a Jessica… - agregó – No sé cómo son las cosas en nuestra relación, me has mentido haciéndome creer que somos una pareja feliz que tenía una hija y tuvo otra hace dos meses

\- Porque eso somos

\- ¡No, no lo somos! – gritó – Kyuhyun, te largaste de mi vida por tres años, en los que estoy segura nada fue color de rosa para mí

\- Pero ahora estamos bien, regresamos, estamos nuevamente juntos ¡Entiéndelo!

\- ¡Lo que yo entiendo es que nada ha sido justo para mí! – gritó - ¡Yo dejé mis sueños por ti, fui maltratada por ti, tuve a tu hija a los diecinueve años truncando todas las oportunidades que tenía! ¡Yo, sola! – miré el suelo de nuevo, sus palabras eran muy duras – Mientras tú… - la miré, ella seguía derramando lágrimas – Seguías con tu perfecta vida como _"Cho Kyuhyun"_

_-_ Sungmin… por favor… - empecé a derramar lágrimas – Eso ya pasó – volví a repetir – Eso ya pasó

\- Y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no te pienso dar más oportunidades Cho Kyuhyun, mi paciencia se acabó

Cerró la maleta y salió de la habitación hacia la de Sunny.

\- ¡No! – grité, siguiéndola, ella tomó la maleta con la ropa de Sunny - ¡No te puedes ir!

\- No te interpongas

Ordenó.

\- Omma… ¿Por qué lloran?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- Sungmin… - las seguí hacia la habitación de Jessica, quien ya estaba en su cochecito – Por favor…

\- Hyung…

Henry me tomó del brazo mientras Minnie y Sunny bajaban las escaleras. Me zafé del brazo de Henry y corrí hacia ellas. Sunny me miraba confundida y luego miraba a Sungmin.

\- No me dejes

\- Adiós Kyuhyun…

Final de temporada


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sungmin y las niñas se habían ido. Yo en esa semana no había salido de la casa ni había mostrado mi cara por ningún lado, no quería salir ni ser visto. Decir que me había sumido en una profunda depresión era quedarse corto, yo estaba destruido ¡Destruido! No tenía a nadie por quien cantar, por quien sonreír, por quien vivir.

Todos los días Sunny me llamaba desde el teléfono de Sungmin, ella me extrañaba y decía que Jessica también. Ahora ellas estaban con Leeteuk y Kangin; mis suegros habían sido comprensivos conmigo y me daban apoyo, era bueno por fin tener a Kangin de mi lado. Ambos decía que le diera tiempo a que se le pasara, a que recordara cómo es que nos reconciliamos, el por qué, y que se le fuera el enojo. Yo la esperaría hasta el fin del mundo, pero una parte de mí ya estaba cansado de seguir esperando…

\- ¿Me estás escuchando?

Preguntó Heechul y yo volví en mí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo a tus hijas en el auto, Minnie dice que te las va a dejar los fines de semana

\- Ah…

\- Sabes algo Kyuhyun – Heechul me miro con furia - ¡Estoy harta de este melodrama! ¡Ya paren los dos! ¡¿Qué no ven que la única que sufre aquí es Soon Kyu?!

\- No puedo hacer nada… - contesté – Solo esperar

\- ¡Esperar, mis calzones! – exclamó con amargura - ¡Ve a hablar con ella, hazla entrar en razón y vuelvan a ser esa cursi familia feliz color rosado que siempre debieron ser!

\- No es tan sencillo… sus memorias me juegan en contra

\- Pues entonces compraré una sartén grande para golpearla en la cabeza hasta que recuerde – Heechul se cruzó de brazos – Como sea, ya te traigo a las niñas – dijo – No vendré por ellas, así que vas a tener que ir tú a la casa de mis padres

\- De acuerdo

Heechul salió de la casa y entonces Sunny entró corriendo.

\- ¡Appa! – gritó y yo corrí hacia ella, cargándola y dándole vueltas - ¡Te extrañé!

\- ¡Sunny! – lloré, también la había extrañado mucho ¡Una semana sin mi hija, era demasiado! - ¡Te amo hija!

\- Aquí está la otra – dijo Heechul, entrando con Jessica en su coche – Bien, ya hice mi _"entrega" _me voy al trabajo

\- Gracias por traernos, tía Chula

\- De nada mi amor – Heechul besó la mejilla de mi hija – Pórtate mal y haz enojar a tu appa por mí

\- Sí

Dijo Sunny, abrazando a su tía. Heechul se despidió de Jessica y de mí y luego se fue. Jessica comenzó a llorar y yo busqué la pañalera. Me senté en el sofá con Jessica en brazos y empecé a alimentarla con el biberón que me habían dejado. Sunny se sentó a mi lado y acariciaba la mejilla de Jessica, yo solo sonreí.

\- Omma te extraña

Soltó la pequeña.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí… - contestó, asintiendo sonriente – Pero dice que has hecho tantas cosas malas que tiene miedo a que lo vuelvas a hacer

\- Pues dile que tu appa no se va a rendir y luchará para que vuelvan a ser la misma familia de antes

\- ¿La que debió ser desde el inicio?

Preguntó Sunny y yo la abracé.

\- La que siempre te mereciste

Contesté, apretándola con mi brazo.

Se había ido ¿A dónde? No me querían decir ¿Por qué? Tampoco me lo querían decir, pero me hacía una idea de por qué Minnie se fue del país con sus padres, de nuevo. Mi nueva canción comenzó a sonar (** watch?v=lGi7OtoSvRo**) en la radio de mi auto. Apreté el volante con todas mis fuerzas y luego lo golpeé. Sungmin se había ido, se había ido por mi culpa, como aquella vez, solo que esta vez nadie me quería decir dónde estaba. Entré en mi casa y me largué a llorar, omma corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, yo solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- Hijo, calma…

Me pidió.

\- Me destrozaron omma – lloré – La vida me está quitando lo que realmente quiero – solté un sollozo y omma me abrazó aún más fuerte – Fui un idiota…

\- No hijo, te presionaron, solo eso, no fue tu culpa

\- ¿Y entonces por qué me siento tan mal? – Pregunté, mirando a mi omma, quien también lloraba - ¿Por qué se fueron?

\- Hijo… es que…

\- Taemin… - miré hacia la puerta, appa estaba ahí parado – Kangin y Teukie llamaron…

\- ¿Qué dicen? – pregunté, separándome de una estática omma - ¿Dónde están? ¿Cuándo vuelven?

\- No van a volver

Contestó appa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fueron así de improviso? ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Minho…

\- No lo sé hijo… simplemente dijeron que se irían y que Heechul se quedaría

\- Minho…

Volvió a repetir omma.

\- Esto no tiene sentido – me dejé caer en la cama - ¿Por qué se irían?

No era lógico, teniendo toda su vida aquí, que se hayan ido ¿Por qué fue? ¿Por qué terminé con ella? ¿Habría quedado tan desolada que no le quedó de otra? Entonces… era mi culpa que se hayan ido de Corea a quién sabe dónde.

Mis padres no dijeron nada, solo me dejaron llorar en los brazos de omma. Regresé a mi habitación y encendí la radio, algo de música me ayudaría ¡Mala idea! _"The way to break up" se_ estaba reproduciendo. Miré mi _"Minnie altar"_ y entonces arranqué las fotografías. Era muy doloroso, no podía soportarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando la última fotografía cayó, sentí un gran vacío. Tomé el álbum que Minnie me había hecho, el cual habíamos continuado llenando con más recuerdos. Acaricié la hoja en blanco y tomé un marcador negro:

Te extraño mucho

Todas las fotografías de Minnie las pegué ahí. Lloré, abrazando el álbum, maldiciéndome por haber cambiado a Minnie por un contrato ¡¿Cómo se me ocurría hacer eso?! ¡Maldición! ¡Yo digo amarla y en la primera oportunidad hago esto! ¡Debí de demostrarle que la amaba! ¡Pero no! Fui egoísta, preferí la fama a Sungmin, y ahora ella se había ido.

A la mañana siguiente Siwon vino de visita, Heechul por algún motivo estaba más enojada que de costumbre, y a penas me dirigía la palabra. Era de esperarse, su familia se había ido de nuevo y otra vez rompí mi palabra de no hacerle daño a Sungmin. Mi hyung se fue, dándome un abrazo y susurrándome:

\- Se fuerte

Lo vi irse, quedándome parado en la puerta de mi casa. Miré hacia la casa de alado, se veía tan vacía la casa, sin los Kim ahí, no había nada, solo muebles vacíos. Mi transporte llegó y fui llevado a un programa de variedades donde tendría que hablar sobre mi resiente rompimiento con mi novia y cómo me sentía por ello.

\- Mis ELF son mi apoyo ahora – escuché gritos y sonreí – Ellas hacen que no me deprima tanto, sin ustedes no sé qué haría

La entrevista terminó y volví a casa, mirando por la ventana la casa vacía de Sungmin ¿Dónde podrían estar ahora? Quizá Estados Unidos, tal vez Londres, tal vez China, uno de los lugares que ella le hubiera gustado ir a estudiar. Entré en mi casa y me despedí de Hangeng. Entré en mi habitación y saqué mis maletas, debía de hacer mi equipaje, mi gira mundial comenzaría dentro de dos días, lo había olvidado; las entradas ya habían sido vendidas, se agotaron en los primeros veinte minutos en todos los países a los que iría, aunque quisiera no podría evitar hacer esta gira.

\- Taemin, aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos hacer nada – oí a mi padre hablar – Fue su error, debe de vivir con ello

\- Pero él no lo sabe…

\- Aún así, algún día lo sabrá y todo explotará, mientras tanto no podemos hacer nada, decírselo solo lo hará sentir peor

\- Minho… tengo miedo de que a Kyuhyun le pase algo, que haga algo desesperado

\- Criamos bien a Kyuhyun, no hará nada estúpido; aunque tome decisiones estúpidas, sé que él no haría nada malo

Escuché los pasos de mis padres por el pasillo ¿Qué no sabía? Obviamente sabía que la decisión que tomé había sido la peor de todas ¡No me lo tenían que recordar! ¡¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?! ¡No quiero que me lo sigan recordando! ¡Simplemente déjenme solo! ¡Quiero estar solo! Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Hangeng.

\- ¿Yeoboseyo?

\- Hangeng-shi… búscame una nueva casa, lejos

\- ¿Qué tan lejos?

Preguntó y yo me lo pensé bien.

\- Quiero vivir lejos de Corea, búscame una casa en… China

\- ¿China?

\- Sí, China, en Shanghái

\- ¿Shanghái?

\- Sí, búscame una casa allá, me quiero ir de Corea, por favor, te lo ruego ¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo! ¡No quiero más estar aquí, no más!

\- Kyuhyun… cálmate

\- ¡Por favor Hangeng, apresúrate, date prisa! ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! ¡Ya no!

\- De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer, pero será durante la gira

\- No importa, solo no quiero volver a Corea cuando la gira termine, a menos que sea realmente necesario ¡Pero no quiero volver!

Respiré hondo, las lágrimas estaban empezando a descender por mis mejillas, de nuevo, lentamente, con el dolor salado en la comisura de mis labios.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré

Entonces colgó y mi puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Henry.

\- ¿Te irás hyung?

Preguntó mi pequeño dongsaeng de trece años.

\- Henry…

\- No quiero quedarme sin hyung

\- Henry… Siwon aún estará aquí…

\- Pero no es lo mismo… solo te tengo a ti para ser mi hyung en esta casa

\- Henry…

\- Te voy a extrañar hyung – entonces él me abrazó – Te quiero mucho hyung

\- Yo igual…

Dos días ya habían pasado y yo me estaba despidiendo de mi familia en el aeropuerto. Omma lloraba como siempre, pero sabía que era preferible quedarse a cuidar a appa y a Henry a irse de nuevo conmigo. Abracé a appa, me deseó buena suerte y me dio unas palmadas. Abracé a Henry, él era el único que sabía que no volvería, no había podido decirles nada a mis padres. Saludé a todas mis fans con la mano y caminé hacia mi puerta, entregando todo lo que se supone que tenía que entregar. Mi concierto en Seúl había terminado y ahora viajaba a China, para poder olvidarla, para poder olvidarme, para alejarme de todos en el paso. Me giré y miré por última vez a mi familia, no los vería en mucho tiempo, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¡Hyung! – gritaba Henry, agitando su mano sobre su cabeza - ¡Hyung!

\- Adiós Henry – susurré, agitando mi mano también – Adiós a todos…

\- Ya llegamos

Le dije a Sunny, quien seguía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Me quiero ir

\- Pero Sunny, es domingo, ya has estado dos días sin tu omma

\- Entonces quédate con nosotras

\- No puedo…

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! Todos mis amigos tienen a sus dos padres juntos y yo los tengo viviendo en dos casas diferentes ¿Vas a dejarnos de nuevo?

\- No… jamás lo volveré a hacer

\- ¿Entonces? Appa, no quiero que estemos separados de nuevo

\- Sunny, no lo estaremos, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras y mi teléfono siempre va a estar disponible

\- ¡No quiero eso! ¡Quiero que vivamos juntos de nuevo!

\- Pero no se puede… tu omma…

\- ¡Omma te extraña! ¡¿Qué le hiciste para que te tenga miedo?!

\- No lo entenderías, eres muy pequeña aún…

\- Appa, si tú amas a omma entonces no la abandones de nuevo, no quiero otro appa porque tú eres mi appa, y quiero esta familia, y volver a tener mi habitación enorme ¡Mis juguetes no entran en mi otra habitación!

\- Sunny…

Abracé fuertemente a mi hija, no quería dejarla ir, pero nada podía hacer, salvo esperar. Heechul vino a mi mente ¿Y si intentaba hacer entender a Minnie que las cosas no eran tan malas como ella creí? ¿Y si le seguía intentando hacer ver lo mucho que nos amábamos?

\- Appa… quiero volver a vivir contigo

\- Lo sé, yo también quiero que vuelvan

\- Entonces deja mis maletas en el auto y habla con omma

\- Hablaré con tu omma…

Salí del auto, seguido por Sunny. Saqué a Jessica del auto y, con ella en brazos, caminamos hacia el ascensor. Subimos hacia el piso 10 y toqué el timbre del departamento de Teukie. Minnie me abrió.

\- Hola…

Saludó, tomando a Jessica y entrando de nuevo en la casa.

\- Omma… hay que volver a vivir con appa, mis juguetes no entran aquí

\- No podemos hija…

\- ¿Por qué? – Sunny se volvió a cruzar de brazos - ¡Quiero volver con appa!

\- Algún día lo entenderás Sunny, pero por ahora, solo obedece

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero volver a casa de appa!

\- ¡Sunny, entiende, no lo vamos a hacer!

\- ¡No es justo! – Sunny comenzó a llorar - ¡Quiero a mi appa de vuelta!

\- ¡Sunny!

Gritó Minnie, pero mi hija ya se había ido corriendo a su habitación.

\- Creo que… mejor me voy

Dije, girándome hacia la puerta.

\- Kyuhyun… - me giré a verla, esperanzad – Ten buen viaje, cuídate

\- Minnie… - avancé hacia ella – Yo…

\- Me alegro que mis hijas hayan pasado un buen rato en tu casa

\- Son nuestras hijas y nuestra casa…

\- Kyu…

\- ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? – le pregunté con enojo - ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Déjame en paz… - me pidió, mirando a otro lado – No quiero volver a sentir dolor por tu culpa, no quiero, entiéndelo

\- Sungmin… también sufro ¡Te amo, Sungmin! ¡Sufro por no tenerte conmigo!

\- Pero es lo que provocaste…

\- ¡Hace años!

Grité exasperado.

\- Así sea… siempre haces lo mismo, te perdono y vuelves a hacer algo aún peor ¿Qué esperas? ¿Cuántas cosas más quieres que te perdone? ¿Por qué siempre cometes errores?

\- Minnie…

No sabía qué decirle, pues ella tenía razón y lo peor es que había un recuerdo aún peor, un daño aún peor que aún no recordaba. Si ella lo llegara a recordar, tal como dijo Seohyun, y por la forma que reaccionaba Sungmin ahora, sería el adiós definitivo ¡¿Qué podía hacer ahora?! Sentía desesperación, de cualquier forma ella se iría, de cualquier forma ella me dejaría, de cualquier forma ella me olvidaría…


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

\- Ve con tu appa, Sunny

Le pidió Sungmin a mi hija, que sostenía su mochila rosa con conejitos, la cual contenía su ropa para el fin de semana.

\- No… - Sunny se había amotinado, metiendo el coche de Jessica en su habitación y ella parándose delante de la puerta, impidiéndonos el paso – No voy a ir

\- ¿No quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo? – pregunté, señalándome y sonriendo – Jugaremos videojuegos, compré nuevos

\- No quiero – mi hija infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos – No voy a ir

\- Hija… por favor, copera

Suplicó Sungmin, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Es que no quiero pasar el fin de semana con appa

\- ¿Por qué no?

Pregunté confundido, pues creí que le había gustado pasar el fin de semana en mi casa.

\- Porque después me vas a traer y tendré que decirte _"Adiós" _hasta el próximo viernes

Sungmin y yo nos miramos, luego miramos a Sunny. Era verdad, tal como dijo Heechul, la única que sufría aquí era Sunny, mientras su omma y yo estábamos en líos de críos ¿Por qué no hacía nada para hacer entrar en razón a Sungmin? Simplemente me dejé vencer. Miré a Sunny, ella seguía mirándonos, con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en los labios; entonces se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

\- Sunny…

Empezó a decir Sungmin, pero yo la tomé del brazo.

\- No… está bien… - ella me miró – Démosle un tiempo

Minnie asintió y caminamos a la sala. Ella se dejó caer en el sofá y yo caminé hacia la puerta. Debía de irme, así, quizás, todos se calmaría…

\- ¡Espera! – volteé a ver a Minnie - ¿Soy una mala persona por hacer esto?

\- Mala persona no. Necia, terca e impulsiva, eso sí eres y en gran escala

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

Minnie me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en las caderas, yo solo solté un suspiro.

\- Sé que te ha decepcionado porque de nuevo volví a meter la pata, pero Minnie… - me acerqué a ella – La seguiré metiendo muchas veces porque eso siempre hago, meter la pata

\- No estoy bromeando, Kyuhyun…

Miró a otro lado con seriedad y yo tomé su barbilla, obligándola a verme.

\- Yo tampoco bromeo, Sungmin. Sí, lo admito, lo arruiné todo, me fui, te dejé y viví con ese arrepentimiento por tres años ¡Tres años, Minnie! ¡Tres malditos años en los que no supe nada de ti! ¡Tres años en los que nadie, ni siquiera mi familia, me quiso decir nada acerca de ti!

\- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

\- ¡Porque tú se los pediste!

\- Yo…

-¡Tres años Minnie! – volví a gritar - ¡Tres años que no supe de ti, te desapareciste!

\- Yo…

\- ¡¿Te haces una idea de cómo me sentía?! ¡Dejarte fue mi peor error y no estabas para disculparme, no estabas para intentar remediarlo! ¡No tuviste el valor ni siquiera de decirme que estabas embarazada! ¡¿Qué te detenía a decírmelo?!

\- Kyuhyun… - Dongie entró en mi habitación, yo dejé caer el libro que leía en el suelo – Nos regresamos a Corea

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Levanté el libro y miré con sorpresa a mi manager ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Volver a Corea? ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Me gusta China! ¡No me quiero ir!

\- Te han elegido para ser el protagonista de un drama

\- ¿Drama?

Pregunté emocionado. Sentí como mis ojos se volvían lingotes de oro, con una propuesta así, podía olvidar fácilmente los malos recuerdos que Corea me traía. Miré a Dongie él sonreía, yo hice lo mismo.

\- ¿De qué trata?

\- Serás un oppa que intenta sobrevivir a todas las adversidades para poder darle una buena vida a su dongsaeng, una tierna niña de tres años

\- Suena interesante

\- Es el melodrama que a todas les gustaría ver, sobre todo si _"Cho Kyuhyun" _va a estar ahí

\- Obvio que lo verán… - sonreí, mirando mi pared con mis premios – Después de todo, soy _"Cho Kyuhyun"_

_\- _Así se habla

Dongie sonrió y yo también, obvio que me encantaría hacer un drama ¡Los dramas coreanos son vistos en todo el mundo! Esto representaría un gran paso en mi carrera, más fama y fortuna, y si todo salía bien, más premios. El único inconveniente era ella…

En tres años mi corazón ya no me dolía tanto, había logrado superarla y mi amor por ella había mermado, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que así era. Aún la recordaba y sentía una presión en el pecho, eso era lo que tantas veces me hacía evitar querer volver, por si la veía y la culpa me carcomía. El recuerdo de su mirada aquella tarde no me dejó dormir bien en mucho tiempo; con el tiempo, nuevas chicas, nuevas experiencias, Sungmin quedó como un lindo recuerdo que no quería volver a ver ¿Por qué? Porque sabía lo imbécil que había sido, que me sobrepasé esta vez ¡Rompí con ella para conservar mi contrato! No le haces eso a alguien a quien dices amar. En fin… tal vez no la amaba tanto como profesaba.

¿Y si la veía cuando estuviera en Corea? Pues intentaría arreglar las cosas. No, volver con ella no ¡¿Arriesgar mi fama?! Ni loco. Pero intentaría recuperar esa amistad eterna que nos juramos bajo el árbol del parque, porque después de todo… yo ya no siento nada por ella.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos?

Pregunté, sintiendo el peso en mi billetera, que pronto se llenaría con más dinero.

\- La próxima semana, estoy haciendo los arreglos, tendremos que conseguirte un departamento nuevo, tal vez en Gangnam…

\- No… - interrumpí y él me miró – Quiero una casa, en Seongbukdong

\- ¿Casa?

\- Tengo veintidós años, quiero una casa para mí solo, que sea enorme, con piscina – mi mente empezó a vislumbrar la mansión – ¿Para qué tengo todo este dinero si no lo gasto en cosas pretensiosas?

\- De acuerdo, buscaré casas en esa zona y te avisaré

\- Ese es tu trabajo – me volví a sentar en mi sofá y abrí mi libro – Por algo te pago…

\- Ey… más respeto que sigo siendo tu mayor

\- ¿Se te olvida que yo te doy de comer? - pregunté, cerrando nuevamente mi libro – Aish… hiciste que perdiera la página – volví a abrir mi libro – Vete, ven cuando encuentres mi casa nueva

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¿Sigues aquí? – le miré, Dongie tenía el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Quieres que te pague menos?

Dongie no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y salió de mi habitación. Miré por la ventana, hacia el durazno chino que había plantado en mi jardín. Por algún motivo, ese árbol me calmaba, tenía algo peculiar, algo que me hacía sentir tranquilo cada vez que lo veía… seguro era porque era rosado.

La semana había pasado muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto. Sostuve mi maleta con una mano, las demás las tenían Dongie y Hangeng, y en la otra sostenía mi almohada rosa, una sin la cual no podía dormir, quizá era por su color que calmaba. Subimos a los autos y partimos al aeropuerto. Las fans me recibieron con gritos, carteles, llorando, cantando; sonriente, empecé a dar autógrafos y a tomarme fotos con ellas, después de todo, sin ellas no estaría aquí, siendo el número uno.

Subimos al avión, mi jet privado más bien dicho, y coloqué mi almohada rosa en mi asiento, luego me recosté y cerré los ojos. Hacía tres años que no estaba en Corea ¿Cómo es que pasó tan rápido el tiempo? No había visto a mi familia y amigos en mucho tiempo ¿Cómo estarían ahora? Omma y appa constantemente me llamaban, pero luego de un tiempo empezaron a hacerlo una vez a las quinientas ¿Les habrá dolido que me fuera de improviso? ¿Estarían muy ocupados como para llamar a su hijo? ¡Yo debería ser su prioridad, soy _"Cho Kyuhyun"_!

Miré por la ventana, ya estábamos a punto de despegar. Pensé en hyung; Siwon me había pedido infinitas veces que volviera, que tenía algo tan importante que quería que toda la familia estuviera presente ¿Ya lo habría hecho? No, esa última llamada fue hace poco ¿Y si se abstenía de hacerlo porque yo no estaba? La culpa volvió a mí, pero luego de una sacudida de cabeza se fue; si Siwon hyung era tan tonto de no hacer lo que quería solo porque yo, una persona con una agenda el doble de apretada que la suya, no podía ir, pues entonces era su problema, no el mío.

En tres años tampoco había visto a mis amigos ¿Qué sería de Hae, Wookie, Yeye y Hyuk? Lo último que supe es que a todos les estaba yendo fenomenal en la universidad ¿Cómo sería ir a la universidad? ¡En fin! ¿Qué cosas absurdas estoy pensando? ¡Soy millonario! Y sin haber estudiado.

Abracé mi almohada rosa, era suave, esponjosa, como un Conejo. En tres años no había sabido nada de Sungmin, jamás la volví a ver después de que se fue de Corea ¿Ya habría vuelto? Eso no podía saberlo, porque mi familia, como siempre, se abstenía a hablarme de ella, excepto Henry, quien siempre se quedaba con las palabras en la boca ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me decía todo completo? ¿Qué ocultaban? ¿A caso ella consiguió otro novio? ¿Se iba a casar? ¿Estaría feliz? Lo más probable era que sí, y bueno… yo no podía hacer nada al respecto; si ella quería ser feliz, lo sería. Si yo la viera, le pediría perdón e intentaría volver a ser su amigo, compensarla, quizá comprándole la dulcería que tanto le gustaba, donde le compré la mayoría de sus regalos en nuestros cinco años de novios… Minnie había sido muy especial para mí: Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi primer y único amor, mi primera mujer, la primera a la que le dije _"Te amo" _pero lastimosamente, lo que no está destinado a ser no puede ser.

Llegamos a Corea ¡Wow! Había más fans ¿O era mi imaginación? Mi corazón comenzó a latir ¡Estábamos en Corea! De nuevo en casa. Tal vez debería visitar a mis padres ¿Seguirían viviendo en su misma casa? Lo más probable porque omma ama su casa y no se iría de ahí aunque fuera multimillonaria ¿Siwon y Heechul seguirían viviendo juntos? Lo más probable, él no dejaría a Heechul a menos que el Espíritu Santo le dijera que era la voluntad de Dios ¿Seguirían en el departamento en Gangman? ¿Se habrían mudado? Había tantas cosas que quisiera saber de mi familia.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar

Dijo Dongie cuando llegamos a la casa nueva.

\- Impresionante… - dije, mirándola, era como me la había imaginado – Buen trabajo

\- Fui difícil y fácil conseguirla – explicó – Fácil porque encontrar una casa amueblada no es tan difícil; pero fue difícil que me aceptaran la oferta una vez que se enteraron quiénes éramos

\- Esos buitres…

Me quejé.

\- Aquí tienes las llaves – dijo Dongie mientras el auto se detenía - Entremos…

La casa era enorme, una mansión ni más ni menos. Los muebles eran elegantes y se notaba lo caros que eran, aunque eran un poco fríos y sin vida. La sala era espaciosa, enorme, con grandes mamparas por las que se veía la piscina, sin ellas la sala hubiera sido un congelador. Seguí caminando por el primer piso, todo era lujo, como lo merecía. Entré en la cocina, era sosa, sin vida, ni siquiera me daba hambre estar ahí. Pasé mi mano por las encimeras; una risa irrumpió mis pensamientos, una risa y unos brazos que no estaban ahí, pero que de igual forma sentía rodear mi cuerpo. La cocina… tendría que remodelarla.

\- Píntenla de rosa, pongan reposteros rosas

\- ¿Una cocina rosada?

Preguntó Hangeng.

\- Sí… ese color me calma

Contesté con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Si él lo pide, lo tiene – dijo Dongie – Bueno, los productores preguntan si quieres estar en las audiciones

\- ¿Para mi pareja?

\- No me dijeron de qué papel, pero lo supongo

\- Sí… sería buena idea, de paso que muestro mi rostro por las calles

Después de descansar un poco, guardar parte de mi ropa en el closet y llamar a mi hyung, me alisté para ir a ver las dichosas audiciones. La verdad es que no quería ir, me aburría, prefería quedarme a jugar Starcraft, pero bueno… el deber llama. Ser famoso me había hecho entender que muchas veces debía dejar de hacer lo que yo quería por el bien de mi carrera, dejar Corea fue una de esas, como pueden ver ¡Ahora soy el número uno!

Ya en la camioneta blindada, me recosté contra la ventana, el cambio de horario me tenía agotado. Las calles de Seúl pasaron por mis ojos, las había olvidado, y solo ahora podía apreciar lo bellas que eran realmente. Mi ciudad… mi país… era el mejor y más hermoso. Llegamos a los estudios de la MBC; había una larga fila de personas, quizá estaban buscando un nuevo talento para ser mi pareja ¡Tenía que estar a mi altura! Bajamos de la camioneta y fuimos guiado hacia un salón donde solo había una mesa larga con jarras de agua, supongo que ahí iba a ser las audiciones para el personaje ¡Que bueno que no tengo que hacer la audición! Además… ¡Soy _"Cho Kyuhyun" _obvio me hubiese quedado con el papel principal!

\- ¡Cho Kyuhyun!

Escuché y me giré, un hombre bajito y panzón se me acercó. Lo saludé con una venia y luego estreché su mano. Él sonreía, y agitaba mi mano con excesiva efusividad, debía de estar nervioso por estar ante mi presencia.

\- ¿Ya van a entrar las aspirantes? – pregunté con cansancio, sentándome en una de las sillas y sirviéndome agua – Quiero una co-estrella que cubra mis expectativas

\- Pues… tu compañera de reparto será Hyuna – sonreí al oír eso – Hoy serán las audiciones para el personaje de la niña

\- Ya veo…

Miré con amargura a mi manager, él solo alzaba las manos y se encogía de hombros ¡Aish…! Ante mí apareció una niña, nos miró y se puso a llorar. Intenté aguantar la risa ¡Es una niña, Kyuhyun, no te debes de reír! Las niñitas, algunas con sus ommas, empezaron a aparecer y ninguna era la indicada. O todas lloraban, o todas se quedaban en blanco, pero ninguna podía decir ni tres palabras ¡Que frustrante!

Empecé a aburrirme, la verdad es que es muy aburrido estar sentado rechazando gente ¡Es divertido destruir las ilusiones de las niñas y sus ommas! Pero era aburrido hacerlo por tres horas. Saqué mi teléfono por debajo de la mesa y comencé a navegar por internet, después de todo, la siguiente niña también sería rechazada…

\- Que adorable es esa niña…

Dijo Dongie y yo alcé la mirada. Me quedé estupefacto. Sí… era adorable, pero eso no era lo que me había dejado en ese estado. Era su vestido rosa con Conejos, sus zapatos blancos con Conejos, su broche con un Conejo en la cabeza, y la sonrisa… esa sonrisa, en los labios…

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura?

Le preguntó una mujer.

\- Soon Kyu… - contestó, aún sonriente – Pero me dicen Sunny…

\- ¿Estoy actuando como una idiota?

Preguntó Minnie, abrazándose a mi brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que te contesté?

Pregunté y ella me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

\- Lo siento, oppa – Minnie abrazó mi brazo - ¿Me perdonas?

\- Tengo unas cuantas condiciones

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Primero, que regreses a casa

\- De acuerdo

Minnie sonrió.

\- Segundo… - la miré. Aún había una espina, una que pronto recordaría y que provocaría otra pelea. No quería que eso pasara, no quería que esto de nuevo pasara, debía de hacer algo para que no lo haga – No te volverás a ir precipitadamente sin antes escucharme

\- De acuerdo, por el bien de Sunny y Jessy

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y la tercera?

Preguntó y yo la miré.

\- Mmm… - sonreí – Que me des un beso

\- Hecho

Dijo, inclinándose y juntando sus labios con los míos. En dos semanas, nueve meses, tres años, todo ese tiempo era lo que en algún momento estuve separado de ella y me hizo abstenerme de besarla. Ahora iba a proteger de todos lo que realmente me importaba, que era Sungmin, mis hijas, mi familia. Unos aplausos nos hicieron separar, era Sunny.

\- ¡Sí! – celebró - ¡Tía Chula dijo que si me amontonaba ustedes se reconsiderarían!

\- Se dice _"Amotinar"_

Le corrigió Minnie.

\- Se dice _"Reconciliar"_

Corregí yo.

\- Ven hija

Le pidió Sunny y esta corrió hacia nosotros.

\- Te queremos mucho – le dije - ¿Nos perdonas?

\- ¿Volveré a tener mi habitación?

Preguntó Sunny y yo reí.

\- Sí – contesté – Volveremos a casa

\- ¡Bien! – celebró, abrazándome - ¡Volveré a tener espacio para mis juguetes!


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 33

\- En sus marcas… listos… ¡Fuera!

Gritó Minnie y yo empecé a correr. Podía notar cómo las personas me tomaban fotos, o como se emocionaban al verme, pero a mí solo me importaba la niña que corría hacia mí, con los brazos extendidos. Tomé a Sunny y la hice girar en el aire, ella comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Appa, tramposo!

Rió ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté – Esta vez no te empujé

\- Pero tú eres más grande que yo, yo soy chiquita, debes de correr como yo, no como tú

\- Eso no tiene sentido… - me quejé, cruzándome de brazos – Eres una mala perdedora

\- A veces no sé si tú también eres uno de mis hijos – intervino Sungmin, riendo – Te comportas como un niño

\- ¡Appa es un niño grande!

Exclamó Sunny y Minnie rió.

\- No… yo soy muy maduro

\- No es cierto

Dijo Minnie.

\- Soy más maduro que tú

\- Eso no es… ¡Omo, que bonito gatito! ¡Yo también quiero uno! ¡Está precioso!

\- ¿Y así dices que el inmaduro soy yo?

Pregunté riendo, Minnie me dio un zape e hizo un puchero.

\- ¡Ya! No te burles de mí - me ordenó y yo sonreí; Jessica entonces comenzó a removerse incómoda – Saca el biberón de Jessica

\- Toma…

Le entregué lo que me pidió.

\- Yo también quiero cargarla – pidió Sunny, sentándose en medio de Minnie y yo - ¿Puedo?

\- Ten cuidado mi amor – le pidió Minnie, entregándole a Jessica – Pon la cabeza aquí, sostenla firme

\- Omma… quiero otra dongsaeng

Pidió Sunny y Minnie abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No estás feliz con tu hermana?

\- Sí… pero appa tiene dos hermanos, un hyung y un dongsaeng, yo quiero ser como Siwon oppa

\- ¿No prefieres ser como Heechul unnie?

\- No…

Sunny sonrió, tomando el biberón de Jessy y dándoselo con delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté a Minnie - ¿No quieres otro hijo?

\- Apenas me estoy adaptando al hecho de que tengo dos hijas – contestó ella, mirándome con seriedad – Que estemos _"Llamando a la cigüeña" _de nuevo, no quiere decir que mentalmente esté lista para otro bebé. Quizá el próximo año, cuando Jessica esté más grande

\- De acuerdo… - abracé a Minnie – El próximo año intentaremos _"Llamar a la cigüeña"_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No podía creer que después de tres años, de tres largos años, la volvía a ver. Ahora ella estaba ahí, mirándome con sorpresa, delante de mí, con su vestido rosado y la guitarra que le regalé hace mucho en una mano ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Saludarla? ¿Por qué demonios no estaba hablando? La miré de nuevo, ya no había ningún Conejo… a no, tenía un collar con un Conejo ¡No perdió sus Conejos! Mi corazón siguió latiendo con velocidad ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía esto? Yo ya no debía de sentir esto por ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó, dejando su guitarra en la banca donde estaba sentada.

\- Yo…

\- Tengo clase con los de cuarto, te recomiendo que te vayas

\- Sungmin… - el timbre sonó – Yo…

\- ¿No oíste? – señaló el techo – Sonó la campa, vete

\- Minnie… ¿Por qué estás siendo así?

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? – preguntó, fulminándome con la mirada, me estremecí - ¡Fuera antes de que llame a seguridad! ¡Este es un centro de estudio, no un lugar donde promocionarte!

\- Minnie…

\- ¡Largo!

La puerta se abrió un grupo de adolescentes entraron en el aula. Todos me quedaron viendo y se miraban entre sí. Miré a Sungmin, ella estaba sonrojada, mirando a otro lado. Bajé la mirada y salí del aula. Caminé por los desiertos pasillos, recordando, intentando no sentirme como me sentía ¿Cómo me sentía? Era una extraña, pero familiar, sensación que nacía en la boca de mi estómago y subía hasta mi pecho ¿Qué era esto?

\- ¿Hyung?

Me giré, era Henry, con un pase para el baño.

\- Henry…

\- ¡Hyung! – él corrió a abrazarme – Ha pasado tanto…

\- Sí… - abracé con fuerza a mi dongsaeng – Has crecido

\- Y tú… - tocó mi abdomen – Haz hecho mucho ejercicio – reímos - ¿Cuándo volviste?

\- Esta mañana…

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a omma? – preguntó y yo negué - ¡Hazlo, insensible, ella te ha extrañado desde hace mucho!

\- Lo haré, es solo que… he pasado por muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo

\- ¿Ah? – me miró con confusión - ¿Por qué estás en la escuela? No me digas que es para recordar buenos tiempos o verme, porque sé que es mentira

\- Yo… - miré a Henry, si alguien sabía algo y quería decírmelo sin rodeos, era él – Conocí a Sunny

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Henry me empujó contra un casillero, este hizo mucho ruido y miré a los lados por si no había nadie - ¿Cómo?

\- Esta mañana, ahjumma estaba con ella

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que se llamaba Sunny y que su tía me odia

\- ¿Nada más?

\- No… - quité las manos de Henry - ¿Qué sucede? Sé claro, por favor, mi cordura se ha ido en una mañana

\- No soy el indicado para decirte la verdad – Henry me soltó – Pero eres inteligente, mucho, y ya te habrás dado cuenta

\- ¿Estás diciendo que…? – miré a mi dongsaeng con enojo - ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?!

\- Eso pregúntaselo a los Kim, ni yo mismo lo entiendo

\- ¿Mi omma lo sabe?

\- Todos lo saben ¡Todos! ¡Y no me dejaron decirte nada! – comencé a caminar hacia la salida - ¡¿A dónde vas?!

\- ¡A casa, a buscar a omma y appa!

\- ¡Hyung!

No escuché nada más, salí corriendo de la escuela. Tomé el primer taxi que vi y di la dirección de mi casa. Bajé corriendo del taxi, lanzando el dinero por la ventana. Corrí hacia la puerta y comencé a tocar el timbre y a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

\- ¡Ya va! – gritó una voz masculina - ¡Que escándalo! ¡Ya va!

La puerta se abrió y yo me quedé estupefacto.

\- ¿Abuelo Jonghyun?

Me quedé viendo al appa de mi omma, sorprendido, pues creí que se había ido a un tour por el mundo con la abuela.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – me preguntó sonriente – Sigo siendo sexy

\- ¡Deja de molestar nuestro nieto!

\- ¿Abuela Key?

Miré a la omma de mi omma, quien usaba un enorme moño rosa en la cabeza.

\- Aún luce sexy

Dijo el abuelo, abrazándola.

\- ¡¿No sabes decir otra palabra?!

Se quejó la abuela.

\- ¿Mis padres?

\- Mi hija ha ido de compras, y mi yerno…

La abuela se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que dijo que tenía que ir a ver no sé qué en su empresa

Completó mi abuelo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kyuhyun?

Me preguntó mi abuela.

\- Quiero hablar con mis padres…

\- Luces nervioso – dijo el abuelo, sentándose en el sofá - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No… bueno sí… no sé… - las manos me temblaban, las rodillas también, y me senté al lado del abuelo – Es sobre…

\- Solo dilo – pidió la abuela – No puede ser tan malo como tu ropa que no combina

\- Es que…

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó una voz.

\- ¡Omma! – me levanté del sofá y corrí hacia mi madre, ella me abrazó - Te extrañé…

\- ¡No te vuelvas a ir así, te lo prohíbo!

Mi omma comenzó a llorar.

\- Omma…

\- ¿Ya has almorzado? – preguntó – Que pregunta, obvio aún no, son apenas las once de la mañana – omma me seguía abrazando, llorando - ¿Cómo ha estado mi bebé? ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Tengo que llamar a Minho! ¡Cuando tus hermano se enteren!

\- Omma…

\- Te quedarás… ¿Verdad?

\- Omma… - ella me miró, preocupada, triste - ¿Quién es Sunny?

\- ¿Cómo… cómo… cómo sabes de ella?

\- Sí la conoces… - miré el suelo y cerré los puños – Ella… ella… ella… ¿Es mi hija?

\- Kyuhyun… - mi omma me miró con preocupación – Yo…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre me ocultan las cosas?! – grité - ¡No soy un idiota, soy un adulto, tengo derecho a saber las cosas!

\- Kyuhyun… cálmate…

Me pidió el abuelo.

\- Llamaré al bueno para nada de tu esposo

Dijo la abuela, yéndose de ahí.

\- ¡No me quiero calmar! ¡¿Por qué hicieron esto?!

\- Porque tú tenías que hacer tu vida, tenías que ser _"Cho Kyuhyun"_

Me giré, ahí estaba Heechul, con mi hyung de la mano.

\- Noona…

\- ¿Te haces una idea de cómo se sintió ella cuando le dijiste eso? – me preguntó y yo bajé la mirada - ¡Tú estás enojado ahora, ella estuvo destrozada cuando la dejaste de forma tan egoísta!

\- Heechul…

Le advirtió mi hyung, pero la chica lo apartó.

\- ¡Mi hermana sufrió mucho como para que tú vengas a reclamar! ¡No tienes derecho a pedir nada! – gritó y yo apreté los puños, sintiendo como las palabras me golpeaban - ¡Y más te vale no acercarte a Sunny! – la miré boquiabierto – Será tu hija pero… no tienes derecho sobre ella, pues también la abandonaste

\- Yo no sabía que…

\- Te lo iba a decir el día que terminaron

\- ¿Qué…?

No podía creerlo ¡¿Esto era cierto?! Había sido un imbécil cuando la dejé, y me arrepentí al instante ¡Pero no me había imaginado esto! Recordé aquel día, ella me había querido decir algo, pero no lo dijo, se fue… sonriendo… ella sonreía, pero de forma extraña.

\- Heechul, ya basta, no seas tan dura

Le pidió mi hyung.

\- No… ella tiene razón – los miré – Creo que… creo que mejor me voy

\- No… no te vayas… - mi omma me tomó del brazo, con los ojos llorosos – Po favor… no te vayas

\- Creo que es lo mejor… - me zafé de su brazo – Lo siento… en verdad, y si ven a Sungmin, díganle que lo siento, no tenía… no tenía ni idea…

\- Solo vete por donde viniste y no vuelvas a aparecer en la vida de mi dongsaeng – Heechul me miraba con odio, miré a Siwon, él lucía apenado – Tú solo le traes lágrimas

\- De acuerdo…

Acepté desanimado. Salí de casa y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, ignorando a todo aquel que me saludaba ¿Cómo había pasado esto? De haberlo sabido, jamás hubiera terminado con Sungmin ¡Tres años! ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! Mi hija debía de tener esa edad ¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya estado para ella en todo este tiempo?! ¡Me quitaron ese tiempo! No… no me lo quitaron, yo me fui, yo renuncié, como dijo Heechul, yo las abandoné.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba de nuevo en mi parque, sentado en mi banca, observando el corazón que hace mucho habíamos tallado Minnie y yo y que aún seguía ahí. _"Sungmin y Kyuhyun: BFF" _Golpeé la banca ¡Lo había arruinado todo! Tenía a la chica que amaba y la dejé, y ahora… también quería a mi hija ¡No estuve nunca para ella! ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Tenía que remediarlo, al fin y al cabo, también era mía.

Me levanté de la banca, ya eran las dos de la tarde ¿Hace cuanto que estoy sentado? Caminé de nuevo sin rumbo, aunque mis pasos me llevaron de nuevo a la escuela. Me quedé en la acera de enfrente, observando la fachada, mirando a los alumnos salir, felices. Entonces la vi, estaba conversando con su omma, y Sunny le tomaba de la mano.

Ambas sonreían, conversando sobre algo que no podía escuchar ¿Sería sobre mí? Sunny había dicho que su omma siempre le hablaba de mí ¿Sería cierto? ¿Minnie aún me amaba? ¿Y yo…? Me había estado diciendo a mí mismo que lo que sentía por Minnie se había desvanecido… ¿De verdad era así? La miré caminar, con su sonrisa, esa que tanto me gustaba, su sonrisa que siempre me calmaba el día, la que siempre me alegraba el día. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¡Había sido un completo idiota! ¡Obvio que la amaba! ¡Aún la amo! ¡No dejé de hacerlo! No lo hice, pues ella era mi único y verdadero amor, el amor de mi vida ¿Cómo olvidarla?

\- ¡Minnie!

Gritó una voz.

\- ¡Zhou Mi oppa!

Gritó mi… mi hija, corriendo hacia el edificio andante.

\- ¡Sunny!

El edificio andante la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la hizo girar en el aire, la niña solo reía.

\- Hola…

Escuché la voz de Minnie, sonriéndole, luego ellos se abrazaron…

\- Y de esa forma gané el premio a artista del año

Terminé de contarle a Sunny, quien escuchaba atenta desde su cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó ella – Mi appa es impresionante

\- Sí… lo soy – sonreí y acaricié el rostro de mi hija – Ahora ve a dormir, mañana será un precioso día – besé su frente – Buenas noches hija


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

\- En sus marcas… listos… ¡Fuera!

Gritó Minnie y yo empecé a correr. Podía notar cómo las personas me tomaban fotos, o como se emocionaban al verme, pero a mí solo me importaba la niña que corría hacia mí, con los brazos extendidos. Tomé a Sunny y la hice girar en el aire, ella comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Appa, tramposo!

Rió ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté – Esta vez no te empujé

\- Pero tú eres más grande que yo, yo soy chiquita, debes de correr como yo, no como tú

\- Eso no tiene sentido… - me quejé, cruzándome de brazos – Eres una mala perdedora

\- A veces no sé si tú también eres uno de mis hijos – intervino Sungmin, riendo – Te comportas como un niño

\- ¡Appa es un niño grande!

Exclamó Sunny y Minnie rió.

\- No… yo soy muy maduro

\- No es cierto

Dijo Minnie.

\- Soy más maduro que tú

\- Eso no es… ¡Omo, que bonito gatito! ¡Yo también quiero uno! ¡Está precioso!

\- ¿Y así dices que el inmaduro soy yo?

Pregunté riendo, Minnie me dio un zape e hizo un puchero.

\- ¡Ya! No te burles de mí - me ordenó y yo sonreí; Jessica entonces comenzó a removerse incómoda – Saca el biberón de Jessica

\- Toma…

Le entregué lo que me pidió.

\- Yo también quiero cargarla – pidió Sunny, sentándose en medio de Minnie y yo - ¿Puedo?

\- Ten cuidado mi amor – le pidió Minnie, entregándole a Jessica – Pon la cabeza aquí, sostenla firme

\- Omma… quiero otra dongsaeng

Pidió Sunny y Minnie abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No estás feliz con tu hermana?

\- Sí… pero appa tiene dos hermanos, un hyung y un dongsaeng, yo quiero ser como Siwon oppa

\- ¿No prefieres ser como Heechul unnie?

\- No…

Sunny sonrió, tomando el biberón de Jessy y dándoselo con delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté a Minnie - ¿No quieres otro hijo?

\- Apenas me estoy adaptando al hecho de que tengo dos hijas – contestó ella, mirándome con seriedad – Que estemos _"Llamando a la cigüeña" _de nuevo, no quiere decir que mentalmente esté lista para otro bebé. Quizá el próximo año, cuando Jessica esté más grande

\- De acuerdo… - abracé a Minnie – El próximo año intentaremos _"Llamar a la cigüeña"_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No podía creer que después de tres años, de tres largos años, la volvía a ver. Ahora ella estaba ahí, mirándome con sorpresa, delante de mí, con su vestido rosado y la guitarra que le regalé hace mucho en una mano ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Saludarla? ¿Por qué demonios no estaba hablando? La miré de nuevo, ya no había ningún Conejo… a no, tenía un collar con un Conejo ¡No perdió sus Conejos! Mi corazón siguió latiendo con velocidad ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía esto? Yo ya no debía de sentir esto por ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó, dejando su guitarra en la banca donde estaba sentada.

\- Yo…

\- Tengo clase con los de cuarto, te recomiendo que te vayas

\- Sungmin… - el timbre sonó – Yo…

\- ¿No oíste? – señaló el techo – Sonó la campa, vete

\- Minnie… ¿Por qué estás siendo así?

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? – preguntó, fulminándome con la mirada, me estremecí - ¡Fuera antes de que llame a seguridad! ¡Este es un centro de estudio, no un lugar donde promocionarte!

\- Minnie…

\- ¡Largo!

La puerta se abrió un grupo de adolescentes entraron en el aula. Todos me quedaron viendo y se miraban entre sí. Miré a Sungmin, ella estaba sonrojada, mirando a otro lado. Bajé la mirada y salí del aula. Caminé por los desiertos pasillos, recordando, intentando no sentirme como me sentía ¿Cómo me sentía? Era una extraña, pero familiar, sensación que nacía en la boca de mi estómago y subía hasta mi pecho ¿Qué era esto?

\- ¿Hyung?

Me giré, era Henry, con un pase para el baño.

\- Henry…

\- ¡Hyung! – él corrió a abrazarme – Ha pasado tanto…

\- Sí… - abracé con fuerza a mi dongsaeng – Has crecido

\- Y tú… - tocó mi abdomen – Haz hecho mucho ejercicio – reímos - ¿Cuándo volviste?

\- Esta mañana…

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a omma? – preguntó y yo negué - ¡Hazlo, insensible, ella te ha extrañado desde hace mucho!

\- Lo haré, es solo que… he pasado por muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo

\- ¿Ah? – me miró con confusión - ¿Por qué estás en la escuela? No me digas que es para recordar buenos tiempos o verme, porque sé que es mentira

\- Yo… - miré a Henry, si alguien sabía algo y quería decírmelo sin rodeos, era él – Conocí a Sunny

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Henry me empujó contra un casillero, este hizo mucho ruido y miré a los lados por si no había nadie - ¿Cómo?

\- Esta mañana, ahjumma estaba con ella

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que se llamaba Sunny y que su tía me odia

\- ¿Nada más?

\- No… - quité las manos de Henry - ¿Qué sucede? Sé claro, por favor, mi cordura se ha ido en una mañana

\- No soy el indicado para decirte la verdad – Henry me soltó – Pero eres inteligente, mucho, y ya te habrás dado cuenta

\- ¿Estás diciendo que…? – miré a mi dongsaeng con enojo - ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?!

\- Eso pregúntaselo a los Kim, ni yo mismo lo entiendo

\- ¿Mi omma lo sabe?

\- Todos lo saben ¡Todos! ¡Y no me dejaron decirte nada! – comencé a caminar hacia la salida - ¡¿A dónde vas?!

\- ¡A casa, a buscar a omma y appa!

\- ¡Hyung!

No escuché nada más, salí corriendo de la escuela. Tomé el primer taxi que vi y di la dirección de mi casa. Bajé corriendo del taxi, lanzando el dinero por la ventana. Corrí hacia la puerta y comencé a tocar el timbre y a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

\- ¡Ya va! – gritó una voz masculina - ¡Que escándalo! ¡Ya va!

La puerta se abrió y yo me quedé estupefacto.

\- ¿Abuelo Jonghyun?

Me quedé viendo al appa de mi omma, sorprendido, pues creí que se había ido a un tour por el mundo con la abuela.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – me preguntó sonriente – Sigo siendo sexy

\- ¡Deja de molestar nuestro nieto!

\- ¿Abuela Key?

Miré a la omma de mi omma, quien usaba un enorme moño rosa en la cabeza.

\- Aún luce sexy

Dijo el abuelo, abrazándola.

\- ¡¿No sabes decir otra palabra?!

Se quejó la abuela.

\- ¿Mis padres?

\- Mi hija ha ido de compras, y mi yerno…

La abuela se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que dijo que tenía que ir a ver no sé qué en su empresa

Completó mi abuelo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kyuhyun?

Me preguntó mi abuela.

\- Quiero hablar con mis padres…

\- Luces nervioso – dijo el abuelo, sentándose en el sofá - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No… bueno sí… no sé… - las manos me temblaban, las rodillas también, y me senté al lado del abuelo – Es sobre…

\- Solo dilo – pidió la abuela – No puede ser tan malo como tu ropa que no combina

\- Es que…

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó una voz.

\- ¡Omma! – me levanté del sofá y corrí hacia mi madre, ella me abrazó - Te extrañé…

\- ¡No te vuelvas a ir así, te lo prohíbo!

Mi omma comenzó a llorar.

\- Omma…

\- ¿Ya has almorzado? – preguntó – Que pregunta, obvio aún no, son apenas las once de la mañana – omma me seguía abrazando, llorando - ¿Cómo ha estado mi bebé? ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Tengo que llamar a Minho! ¡Cuando tus hermano se enteren!

\- Omma…

\- Te quedarás… ¿Verdad?

\- Omma… - ella me miró, preocupada, triste - ¿Quién es Sunny?

\- ¿Cómo… cómo… cómo sabes de ella?

\- Sí la conoces… - miré el suelo y cerré los puños – Ella… ella… ella… ¿Es mi hija?

\- Kyuhyun… - mi omma me miró con preocupación – Yo…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

\- Kyuhyun…

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre me ocultan las cosas?! – grité - ¡No soy un idiota, soy un adulto, tengo derecho a saber las cosas!

\- Kyuhyun… cálmate…

Me pidió el abuelo.

\- Llamaré al bueno para nada de tu esposo

Dijo la abuela, yéndose de ahí.

\- ¡No me quiero calmar! ¡¿Por qué hicieron esto?!

\- Porque tú tenías que hacer tu vida, tenías que ser _"Cho Kyuhyun"_

Me giré, ahí estaba Heechul, con mi hyung de la mano.

\- Noona…

\- ¿Te haces una idea de cómo se sintió ella cuando le dijiste eso? – me preguntó y yo bajé la mirada - ¡Tú estás enojado ahora, ella estuvo destrozada cuando la dejaste de forma tan egoísta!

\- Heechul…

Le advirtió mi hyung, pero la chica lo apartó.

\- ¡Mi hermana sufrió mucho como para que tú vengas a reclamar! ¡No tienes derecho a pedir nada! – gritó y yo apreté los puños, sintiendo como las palabras me golpeaban - ¡Y más te vale no acercarte a Sunny! – la miré boquiabierto – Será tu hija pero… no tienes derecho sobre ella, pues también la abandonaste

\- Yo no sabía que…

\- Te lo iba a decir el día que terminaron

\- ¿Qué…?

No podía creerlo ¡¿Esto era cierto?! Había sido un imbécil cuando la dejé, y me arrepentí al instante ¡Pero no me había imaginado esto! Recordé aquel día, ella me había querido decir algo, pero no lo dijo, se fue… sonriendo… ella sonreía, pero de forma extraña.

\- Heechul, ya basta, no seas tan dura

Le pidió mi hyung.

\- No… ella tiene razón – los miré – Creo que… creo que mejor me voy

\- No… no te vayas… - mi omma me tomó del brazo, con los ojos llorosos – Po favor… no te vayas

\- Creo que es lo mejor… - me zafé de su brazo – Lo siento… en verdad, y si ven a Sungmin, díganle que lo siento, no tenía… no tenía ni idea…

\- Solo vete por donde viniste y no vuelvas a aparecer en la vida de mi dongsaeng – Heechul me miraba con odio, miré a Siwon, él lucía apenado – Tú solo le traes lágrimas

\- De acuerdo…

Acepté desanimado. Salí de casa y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, ignorando a todo aquel que me saludaba ¿Cómo había pasado esto? De haberlo sabido, jamás hubiera terminado con Sungmin ¡Tres años! ¡Por el Dios de Siwon! Mi hija debía de tener esa edad ¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya estado para ella en todo este tiempo?! ¡Me quitaron ese tiempo! No… no me lo quitaron, yo me fui, yo renuncié, como dijo Heechul, yo las abandoné.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba de nuevo en mi parque, sentado en mi banca, observando el corazón que hace mucho habíamos tallado Minnie y yo y que aún seguía ahí. _"Sungmin y Kyuhyun: BFF" _Golpeé la banca ¡Lo había arruinado todo! Tenía a la chica que amaba y la dejé, y ahora… también quería a mi hija ¡No estuve nunca para ella! ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Tenía que remediarlo, al fin y al cabo, también era mía.

Me levanté de la banca, ya eran las dos de la tarde ¿Hace cuanto que estoy sentado? Caminé de nuevo sin rumbo, aunque mis pasos me llevaron de nuevo a la escuela. Me quedé en la acera de enfrente, observando la fachada, mirando a los alumnos salir, felices. Entonces la vi, estaba conversando con su omma, y Sunny le tomaba de la mano.

Ambas sonreían, conversando sobre algo que no podía escuchar ¿Sería sobre mí? Sunny había dicho que su omma siempre le hablaba de mí ¿Sería cierto? ¿Minnie aún me amaba? ¿Y yo…? Me había estado diciendo a mí mismo que lo que sentía por Minnie se había desvanecido… ¿De verdad era así? La miré caminar, con su sonrisa, esa que tanto me gustaba, su sonrisa que siempre me calmaba el día, la que siempre me alegraba el día. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¡Había sido un completo idiota! ¡Obvio que la amaba! ¡Aún la amo! ¡No dejé de hacerlo! No lo hice, pues ella era mi único y verdadero amor, el amor de mi vida ¿Cómo olvidarla?

\- ¡Minnie!

Gritó una voz.

\- ¡Zhou Mi oppa!

Gritó mi… mi hija, corriendo hacia el edificio andante.

\- ¡Sunny!

El edificio andante la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la hizo girar en el aire, la niña solo reía.

\- Hola…

Escuché la voz de Minnie, sonriéndole, luego ellos se abrazaron…

\- Y de esa forma gané el premio a artista del año

Terminé de contarle a Sunny, quien escuchaba atenta desde su cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó ella – Mi appa es impresionante

\- Sí… lo soy – sonreí y acaricié el rostro de mi hija – Ahora ve a dormir, mañana será un precioso día – besé su frente – Buenas noches hija


	34. Chapter 34

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI NUEVA NOVELA, "ÁRBOL DE LA VIDA (EXO)"**

**000000000000**

Capítulo 34

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté a Minnie.

\- Sí… para mi omma y appa fue un gran impacto que su hija pequeña estuviera embarazada – siguió contándome Minnie – Fue difícil, estaba sola y mis padres me estaban dando el sermón de la vida – bajé la mirada – Y luego les dije que tú no te harías responsable, que habías terminado conmigo

\- Lo siento…

Miré mis manos, sintiéndome enojado conmigo mismo. Habían pasado unos días, Minnie había logrado recordar algunas cosas, todas de la época en que estuvo embarazada, lo sola que se sentía y lo mucho que me extrañaba. Ella me lo comentaba, porque me gustaba saber acerca del progreso de sus memorias, pero me entristecía saber lo idiota que era y cómo no estuve para ella en esos momentos. Cuando la escuchaba, la idea de tener una máquina del tiempo se hacía más grande, pero sabía que eso era imposible, jamás iba a poder cambiar lo que hice, solo podía intentar compensarla, pero ni toda mi fortuna me alcanzaría para lograrlo.

\- Deberías de sentirlo mucho – Minnie se recostó en mí – Appa quería matarte, omma lo convenció de que no lo haga – rió, yo sin embargo no pude hacerlo – Y luego tú te fuiste

\- Y tú te fuiste también – le recordé y ella me miró con confusión - ¿Recuerdas a dónde?

\- No – contestó – Pero supongo que debió haber sido en América, como se supone que debió haber sido hace mucho

\- Conejo… - la miré, acercando mi rostro al suyo – Sé que no puedo retroceder en el tiempo y quitar todo lo malo que he hecho, pero prometo darte el mejor futuro de todos en compensación, porque te amo, porque lo mereces, porque eres el amor de mi vida…

¿Minnie con Zhou Mi? Mi… hija… le había dicho "Oppa" y al parecer se llevaban muy bien ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Sin darme cuenta, estaba buscando información de Minnie en internet, no había nada más allá de las viejas noticias sobre viejos rumores y el escándalo que hubo entre nosotros, al parecer la prensa había perdido el interés en ella. Busqué a Zhou Mi, obtuve el mismo resultado, al parecer sus días de fama acabaron con el segundo lugar en _"Inmortal Song"_

No había nada que me vinculara a la niña que Minnie llevaba de la mano esta tarde, nada. Sunny era una extraña para el mundo y para mí, pero era mi hija ¿Cómo puedes no saber que tienes una hija? ¿Cómo puedes verla y ya sentir algo de afecto? ¿La quería? No lo sabía, pero sentía algo, pues era mía. Y Minnie… mi corazón había vuelto a latir tan pronto como la vi; antes pensaba que si la viera, sentiría culpa, pero ahora… la vi y ahora no la puedo sacar de mi mente. Pero estaba enojado, pues me había ocultado a Sunny; y estaba aún más enojado conmigo, por haberlas perdido.

Tomé mis cosas y con decisión, me subí al auto. Aparque en mi casa, esa en la que había vivido hace mucho. Caminé a la puerta y toqué el timbre. De nuevo mi abuelo me abrió y me hizo pasar, yo saludé con una venia.

\- Kyuhyun… - mi mamá me miró - ¿Cómo has estado?

Preguntó con clara preocupación, era de esperarse, pues estuve una semana encerrado en mi casa, con miedo, con amargura, con pena ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Llegué, vi la realidad, me golpeó, y como una gallina cobarde, me fui ¡No tenía agallas! Jamás las tuve, si las tuviera me hubiera enfrentado a todo con tal de conservar a Minnie a mi lado, pero no lo hice. Soy una mala persona, y lo sé porque he dejado a una niña sin un padre, lo sé porque le rompí el corazón a una persona a la que dije amar de forma incondicional ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Pues soy peor que un adefesio.

\- Omma… - respiré hondo, necesitaba calmar mis emociones – Quiero saber donde viven los Kim

\- Kyu…

\- Sé que nadie de esa familia me quiere cerca ¡Pero yo quiero hacerme responsable! ¡Quiero lo que perdí! ¡Quiero ser valiente por una vez en mi vida! Así que por favor… compréndeme, es lo único que pido, una dirección, por el bien de mi cordura…

\- Viven en Gangnam, en el departamento que era de Siwon y Heechul, ellos ahora viven en uno más grande, cerca de la empresa de tu padre

\- Gracias – me acerqué a mi omma y la abracé fuertemente, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro – Prometo ser un mejor hijo y un mejor hombre

\- Ya lo eres Kyuhyun… cometer errores es normal, y es valiente el reconocerlos

\- Omma…

Mis ojos se aguaron y entonces volví a abrazarla.

\- Taemin ¿Dónde dejaste mi nuevo _"Oscar de la Renta"_?

\- En tu habitación omma – contestó mi omma y la abuela Key asintió, desapareciendo por el pasillo – La próxima vez que vengan tus abuelos, los mandaré a tu casa

Reí, me despedí del abuelo Jonghyun y salí de mi vieja casa. Tomé un taxi hasta el viejo departamento de Siwon y Heechul. Caminé hacia el intercomunicador y ahí me quedé ¿Qué debía de hacer? Era sábado así que todos debían de estar en casa ¿Me recibirían bien? Leeteuk tal vez, pero tal vez no ¿Kangin? Él de seguro me echaría de su casa ¿Y Minnie? ¿Estaría molesta conmigo? Eso era más que obvio, lo había demostrado muy bien cuando nos vimos ¿Y Sunny? ¿Ella me querría? ¿Me odiaba por no haber estado con ella? ¿Qué le parecería saber que soy su padre? Había muchas incógnitas que no podía responder. Respiré hondo y toqué el timbre.

\- ¿Sí?

Preguntó una voz, era Leeteuk.

\- Ho… hola

Saludé con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Kyuhyun?

Preguntó en un susurro.

\- Ahjumma… por favor

\- Pasa

Me dijo y se escuchó el sonido del teléfono colgándose. Caminé hacia el ascensor y me subí, respirando hondo ¿Estarían todos ahí? ¿Estaría Minnie ahí? Las puertas se abrieron y caminé hacia el departamento. Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza ¿Estaba preparado para esto? Es decir… hasta hace una semana yo solo era _"Cho Kyuhyun" _un ídolo musical, ganador de muchos premios y con fama internacional; pero también era la persona que decía haber dejado de amar a Minnie cuando claramente no era así ¿Estaba preparado para esto? Mi corazón había vuelto a latir por ella tan pronto como la vi ¿Cómo pude haber creído que la había dejado de amar? ¡Eso era imposible! Se lo dije una vez y lo rectifico, pues era verdad: Minnie era, y será siempre, mi corazón. Toqué la puerta…

\- Kyuhyun…

Leeteuk me abrió la puerta y me dejé el paso libre.

\- ¿Quién es omma Teukie? – preguntó una vocecita - ¿Omma volvió?

Entonces, vestida con un vestido rosa, apareció Sunny, con un Conejo de peluche.

\- Hola…

Le saludé, ella solo me miraba sorprendida.

\- ¡Viniste! – ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazó las piernas – Demoraste mucho en venir, omma siempre me decía que vendrías tarde o temprano – Sunny me sonreía, la misma sonrisa de Minnie - ¿Aún amas a mi omma?

\- Los dejaré solos

Habló Leeteuk, con lágrimas en los ojos, yéndose a la cocina.

\- ¿Aún amas a mi omma? – volvió a preguntar Sunny - ¿Vendrás a vivir con nosotras?

\- Sunny…

\- Appa…

Miré a Sunny con los ojos bien abiertos. Sentí una presión en el pecho y unas ganas irrefrenables de echarme a llorar. Me coloqué a su altura y la abracé, derramando las lágrimas, sin poder contenerme, pues esto era real, y la realidad dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó una voz y yo me separé de Sunny.

\- Yo…

\- No te quiero ver en mi casa

Soltó, mirándome con severidad, con enojo, con odio.

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Omma, por qué quieres que appa se vaya?

Preguntó Sunny, viendo a Minnie.

\- Minnie… por favor… yo

\- No me importa lo que tengas que decirme – Minnie tomó la mano de Sunny y la alejó de mí – Quiero que te largues y sigas con tu vida ¡Lejos de aquí!

\- Omma…

\- ¡No lo voy a hacer! – Minnie me miró con aún más enojo - ¡No te voy a dejar!

\- ¡Ya lo hiciste!

\- ¡Y fue un error! – grité – Minnie… no sabes lo arrepentido que estuve cuando lo hice

\- ¿Y de qué sirve que me lo digas ahora? – me miró con una ceja alzada, caminando lejos con Sunny – Han pasado tres años Kyuhyun ¡Tres años! ¡¿Y vienes ahora a decirme eso?!

\- Minnie… por favor, tienes que escucharme

\- No lo voy a hacer – entramos en una habitación con una gran cama, la cual ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la habitación, y muchos juguetes en un rincón – Quiero que te vayas y te alejes, no quiero verte

\- ¡No me voy a alejar! – grité, tomándola de los hombros - ¡No quiero volver a irme! ¡No quiero volver a dejarlas!

\- Ya lo hiciste… - volvió a decir ella – En tres años no diste señal alguna de querer volver a verme, me eliminaste de tu vida ¡Nos! Eliminaste de tu vida – señaló a Sunny y después a ella - ¿Crees que eso se me va a olvidar con unas simples palabras? ¿De qué me sirve que me digas que te arrepentiste al instante de lo que dijiste? Ya es muy tarde…

\- Minnie… no quiero alejarme de nuevo

\- Pues lo harás – me dio un empujón y volvió a salir, siendo seguida por Sunny – Y te alejarás de mi hija

\- ¡También es mi hija!

\- ¡No, no lo es! – gritó Minnie, encarándome - ¡Jamás has estado con ella, en tres años no has estado para ella, eso te quita el derecho de ser nombrado padre!

\- ¡No dejaré que hagas eso! – la miré fijamente, con enojo – Ella es mi hija, me quiero hacer responsable de ella, aún tengo tiempo para reparar mi falta…

\- ¿Cómo lo harás? – preguntó, mirándome con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados - ¿Ah? Respóndeme ¿Cómo se verá que el gran ídolo de fama mundial _"Cho Kyuhyun" _uno de los solteros más codiciados de Asia, tenga una hija secreta? – la miré boquiabierto, no me había puesto a pensar en eso - ¿Lo aceptarán? Es eso lo que siempre te preocupó, esa siempre fue tu prioridad ¿Y si te vuelven a amenazar con quitarte tu contrato? ¿Aún así lo harías?

\- Sí - contesté decidido – Sí lo haré

\- Lo dudo – la miré sorprendido, su desconfianza en mí dolía más que cualquier otra cosa – No serías capaz de hacerlo

\- Minnie…

\- Ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer, no todos podemos darnos el lujo de estar sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo, el tiempo libre es un lujo para mí en estos momentos

\- Yo te puedo ayudar, tengo dinero

\- No me importa, he sobrevivido tres años sola ¿Lo olvidas? – miré el suelo, yo jamás podría saber eso – Ahora vete

\- Appa… - Sunny jaló de mi pierna – No quiero que te vayas

\- Vendré mañana, lo prometo… - miré a Minnie - ¿Podré hacerlo?

\- Me lo pensaré

\- Minnie… ahora que la conozco, no puedo estar lejos de ella

\- No quiero arriesgar a que le pase lo mismo que a mí

Fue lo único que dijo y yo asentí.

\- Appa…

Los ojos de Minnie estaban llenos de lágrimas y su boca formaba un puchero de tristeza.

\- Te prometo… - respiré hondo, no podía verla a los ojos – Sunny, te prometo que intentaré de todo con tal de verte

\- Appa…

\- Lo siento… - dije, separándome de ella – Me tengo que ir

\- ¡Appa! – gritó Sunny, aferrándose a mi pierna - ¡No me dejes, appa!

\- Sunny… - mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas – Por favor…

\- Sunny, debe irse

Le dijo Minnie.

\- ¡No! – Sunny aferró más mi pierna y Minnie tomó a la niña de la cintura - ¡Dijiste que él vendría y seríamos una familia! – miré a Minnie, ella solo lloraba - ¡Dijiste que aún lo amabas! ¡No me quites a mi appa!

\- Sunny… por favor

\- ¡No! – Minnie logró quitármela de encima - ¡Appa!

\- Vete…

Me ordenó Minnie y yo abrí la puerta.

\- ¡Appa! – gritó la voz de Sunny, amortiguada por la puerta - ¡Vuelve! ¡Appa!

\- Lo siento…

\- Mira el dibujo que hice en la escuela

Sunny sacó una hoja de papel de su mochila. Lo desenrollé y vi dos imágenes poco definidas. Éramos Sunny y yo, abrazados, con corazoncitos flotando a nuestro alrededor y muchas notas musicales. Había un gran mensaje en letras rojas que rezaban _"Sunny y appa" _Miré a mi hija, todos valía la pena si podía sentarme a almorzar con mi hija y recibir dibujos como estos.


	35. Chapter 35

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR MI NUEVA NOVELA "ÁRBOL DE LA VIDA (EXO)" ESPERO QUE LES VAYA A GUSTAR.**

**000000000**

Capítulo 35

\- Bebé… aquí viene el avioncito…

\- Appa, no soy un bebé

Rió Sunny, sentada en mis piernas.

\- No pude hacer esto nunca, déjame hacerlo ahora

Le pedí, haciendo un puchero.

\- De acuerdo

Sunny abrió la boca y yo introduje la cuchara, luego limpié la boca de mi hija con el babero de Jessica.

\- Que buen padre…

Dijo Minnie, sonriente, amamantando a Jessica.

\- No me considero el mejor, a penas voy un año en el negocio, pero lo intento

\- Para mí si eres un buen appa

Intervino Sunny, tomando su cuchara y comiendo ella sola.

\- Gracias…

\- Minnie…

Ella me miró, sentada en el piano del salón de música, con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas sonrojadas. Había estado tocando una canción, una de mis canciones, aquella que hablaba sobre ella, aunque todas mis canciones hablaban sobre ella. Minnie tomó sus partituras y se levantó, acomodando con nerviosismo los instrumentos que nos rodeaban.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Habló al fin, sin mirarme, tomando un trapo y limpiando los instrumentos de metal.

\- Venía a verte…

Ella dejó de limpiar y me miró, luego bajó la mirada y siguió su labor.

\- Ya te puedes ir, ya me viste…

\- Minnie…

\- Por favor, Kyuhyun… - volteó a verme - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, guardando el trapo - ¿Ver a Sunny? De acuerdo, te dejaré verla

\- No es lo único que quiero…

Minnie me miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé cuál es tu juego, pero desde ya te digo que lo dejes, no me gusta

\- Minnie… - me acerqué a ella – Yo aún…

\- Han pasado tres años, Kyuhyun, es mucho tiempo, en los que no diste señales de vida – empezó a decir, sentándose en la banca del piano – No puedes esperar que las cosas sigan iguales, porque no lo son, ya no, ya no soy la misma que te hubiera esperado eternamente

\- Minnie… yo… - la miré fijamente – Aún te amo

\- Tres años Kyuhyun… - volvió a decir – Si fuera cierto, hubieras vuelto antes

\- Pero…

\- Mira… - Sungmin se me acercó, sonriendo, pero no eran las típicas sonrisas que ella me daba – Yo continué con mi vida, a pesar de todo, tú has lo mismo

\- No quiero…

\- Creo que estás confundido – la miré sin entender – Has visto a Sunny y algo en ti despertó, es normal, enterarte así de que tienes una hija… - miré el suelo, sintiéndome mal – Pero eso no significa que aún me ames

\- Sí te amo

\- Si lo hubieras hecho no te hubieras ido – Minnie me miró fijamente, con tristeza – Siempre me decías que la fama no nos separaría, que no lo permitirías, pero lo hiciste

\- Yo lo siento… en verdad no quería

\- Pero lo hiciste – asentí – El que hayas o no tenido la intención, queda irrelevante, porque lo hiciste

\- Pero tú te fuiste primero

Le recordé y ella chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? – me preguntó, negando con la cabeza y riendo – Me terminaste justo cuando te ibas de gira ¿Yo me fui? Sí… después de que me dejaste para ir a tu gira como el famosísimo _"Cho Kyuhyun" _que ahora estaba soltero

\- Sungmin…

\- Solo vete ¿Quieres? – me pidió – Por favor, y no vuelvas a insistir. Lo único que nos une es Sunny, fuera de eso no eres nada mío

\- Sungmin…

\- Deja de repetir mi nombre, por favor – sentí que el corazón se me detenía y volvía a latir, pero era doloroso – Y deja de venir a verme, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo

\- De acuerdo… - me escuché a mí mismo hablar – Supongo que me iré…

\- ¡Espera! – me giré a verla, esperanzado – Tú quieres estar cerca de Sunny – asentí - ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr si eres un ídolo famoso?

\- Yo…

\- Fue mi decisión tener a Sunny y no decirte nada – confesó – No quiero a mi hija como foco de los medios – me miró fijamente – Y tampoco quiero que tu carrera se vea afectada por mi culpa…

La miré sorprendido ¿Ella se preocupaba por mí? ¿Lo estaba haciendo? ¿Esto significaba algo? Detrás de esa pared que había construido entre nosotros dos, tal vez, quizá, ahí aún estaba mi Conejo.

\- Descuida, yo me las arreglaré – ella asintió – Por ahora lo único que quiero es conocerla y… hacerme responsable

\- Bueno… ya no tendré tantos problemas con el dinero entonces

Minnie rió y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

\- Sungmin… - una maestra entró por la puerta – Sunny está con fiebre

\- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Minnie, mirando su reloj – Tengo clases en cinco minutos – la campana sonó - ¿Dónde está?

\- En la enfermería, se puso pálida y su profesora pensó que sería lo mejor

\- Yo la puedo llevar – me ofrecí - ¿La llevo al hospital?

\- No – contestó Minnie – Es solo fiebre, no amerita que se vaya al hospital, solo llévala a mi casa – me entregó la llaves – Ahí hay medicinas y… Kyuhyun… ¿Podrías quedarte con ella hasta que vuelva?

\- ¿Yo?

Pregunté sorprendido y de cierta forma, asustado.

\- Sí, quiero que lo hagas

Sus palabras me sorprendieron aún más.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Bien… ve, ya sabes dónde está la enfermería

\- Sí…

\- Kyuhyun… - la miré – Cuídala

\- Como si fuera mía

Contesté, sonriendo, ella hizo lo mismo, y entonces salí del salón de música, escuchando que la otra maestra le preguntaba:

\- ¿Siguen juntos?

\- No… él es solo un amigo

Caminé hacia la enfermería, sintiéndome extrañamente optimista. Tal vez ella había dicho que solo éramos amigos, tal vez la palabra _"Amigo" _me dolía como si fuera una bala al pecho, pero al menos demostraba que no había odio, que tal vez el enojo que sentía hacia mí estaba menguando. Entré en la enfermería y vi a la pequeña niña en una camilla con un pañuelo blanco en la frente.

\- Sunny…

\- ¡Eres tú!

Gritó, mirándome con ojos vidriosos y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Kyuhyun?

Me giré, era Hyoyeon, una de las viejas amigas de Seohyun.

\- Hyo… ¿Eres la nueva enfermera?

\- Sí…

\- Yo… vengo por Sunny

\- ¡Oh! – miró a la niña y luego a mí - ¿Los rumores eran ciertos?

\- Hyo…

\- Cuando Seo se entere de esto… pegará el grito en el cielo, ella sigue obsesionada contigo y con hacerle la vida imposible a Sungmin

\- Hyoyeon… no le puedes decir nada a nadie, en especial a Seohyun

\- De mi boca no saldrá nada – dijo – Pero ella lo averiguará, después de todo, Soon Kyu es la hija ilegítima de _"Cho Kyuhyun"_, y tu vida es un libro abierto

\- Hyo…

\- Puedes llevártela, pero debiste de evitar venir, no es sensato, les darás algo de qué sospechar a la prensa que te persigue

\- Hyo… gracias…

\- Solo lo hago porque Seohyun es una perra y Sungmin una chica muy agradable, pero tú sigues siendo un imbécil

\- Lo sé – no pude evitar reír – Igual… gracias

\- Appa… - Sunny me jaló de la manga - ¿Quién es Seohyun?

\- Nadie importante – contesté, cargándola en brazos – Ahora señorita, vamos a casa para que te tomes las medicinas, descanses y comas muchos dulces

\- ¿Y mi omma?

\- Está ocupada – contesté, saliendo de la enfermería – Así que pasarás tu primer día con appa

\- ¿Mi primer día con mi appa? – preguntó sonriente, abrazándose a mí - ¡Sí! ¡Tendré todo un día con appa!

\- Eso demuestra que sí eres un buen appa

Dijo Sungmin, dándome un beso. Empecé a corresponderle, dejando la comida de Sunny de lado y abrazando a mi novia. Esperé tanto para que me dijera eso, ahora todo podía ser perfecto, juntos, como debió ser… el timbre sonó.

\- Yo abro, debe de ser Henry

Me separé de mi novia y salí de la casa. A veces pensaba que darle una llave de casa a Henry sería buena idea, él se quedaba de viernes a domingo en casa, debía de darle una llave y dejar que me demuestre lo responsable que es con la casa de su hyung. Caminé por el sendero adoquinado y abrí la puerta…

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

\- ¡¿Omma Onew?!

Pregunté, casi cayéndome al ver a la omma de mi appa.

\- ¡Estás enorme!

Mi abuela entró en la casa y detrás de él mi abuelo con dos maletas.

\- Appa Joon – saludé a mi abuelo, appa de mi appa – Déjeme ayudarlo con eso

\- ¡Mejor ayúdame a mí!

Gritó una voz, era mi abuelo Jonghyun, cargando todas las maletas de la abuela Key.

\- ¡Ay, no te quejes, apenas son diez maletas!

Exclamó la abuela Key.

\- Hola omma Key

Sorprendido al ver a mis cuatro abuelos reunidos en mi casa.

\- Yo te ayudo, Jong

Se ofreció appa Joon, tomando unas cuantas maletas. Entre todos logramos meter las maletas de omma Key. Yo aún no entendía qué hacían todos mis abuelos ahí, pero suponía que mi omma tenía algo que ver en ello.

\- ¡Minnie, mis abuelos han venido!

Anuncié, entrando a la mansión con las maletas.

\- ¡Ya sabía, por eso hice mucho pollo frito!

\- ¿Alguien dijo pollo frito?

Preguntó omma Onew, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Espero que Sungmin-shi haya hecho mucho

Susurró appa Joon.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Preguntó Henry, entrando en la casa.

\- Mi hija me dijo que nos quedaríamos en la casa de Kyuhyun hasta la boda de Siwon

Contestó appa Jong.

\- Hablando de hijos… quiero ver a los míos

Se quejó omma Onew.

\- Minho debe de estar en su casa, Yunho debe de estar en el trabajo

Dijo appa Joon, mirando su reloj.

\- ¡Abuelos!

Gritó Sunny, corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Soon Kyu! – gritó omma Key - ¡¿Que demonios llevas puesto?!

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo…

Susurró Henry; iban a ser unos largos días hasta la boda de Siwon, sobre todo si mis cuatro abuelos se quedaban en mi casa…


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

\- Omma, ya tienes suficiente ropa

Le decía omma a omma Key.

\- Hazle caso a Taemin, por favor

Pidió appa Jonghyun, cargando las cincuenta bolsas de la abuela.

\- Nunca es demasiado cuando de ropa se trata

\- Es lo mismo que mi omma con el pollo frito

Intervino mi appa y mi abuela, con su pierna de pollo en la mano, sonrió.

\- ¿Me pueden recordar por qué estamos de compras, un miércoles por la mañana?

Pregunté con fastidio, cargando las otras cincuenta bolsas de la abuela.

\- Porque Key vio que habían ofertas

Contestó omma Onew.

\- Y porque necesito un vestido para la boda de mi nieto

\- Pero amor… ya compraste uno... ¡Cien veces!

Protestó appa Jong.

\- Ya appa… además así provechamos en ver los modelos de la competencia

Intervino el tío Yoogeun.

\- Eso… por eso te amo hijo – la abuela le dio un beso al tío en su mejilla – Hija… ¡Ese se te vería hermoso! – exclamó la abuela - ¡Y es mi diseño!

La abuela corrió hacia una de sus tiendas y desapareció, siendo seguida por el tío Yoogeun y el abuelo Jonghyun.

\- Yo aún no me compro un vestido para la boda de mi hijo

Dijo omma, mirando todas las bolsas de la abuela.

\- Da igual… - appa abrazó por la cintura a omma – Te verás hermosa con lo que sea que te pongas

\- Oh… mi amor

Y entonces se besaron.

\- Aleja tus manos de mi hija, Cho…

\- ¡Sí señor Kim!

Appa soltó rápidamente a omma y alzó las manos, mirando con nerviosismo al abuelo.

\- Mi hyung sigue siendo un miedoso

Rió tío Yunho.

\- Ya… no molesten a mi hijo

Pidió appa Joon.

\- Yo quiero más pollo

Habló omma Onew.

\- Appa… - Sunny jaló mi mano e hizo que la mirara – Ya me cansé de ver ropa con la abuela Key

\- Yo también – contesté, cargándola – Pero mi abuela es algo intensa con las compras

\- Pobre abuelo Jonghyun…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Algún día lo dejará en la quiebra por comprar demasiada ropa

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo

Ambos reímos.

\- Omma Key me recuerda a la tía Heechul

\- En eso también estamos de acuerdo

\- Cómprame ese juguete

Pidió Sunny, señalando una casa de muñecas que se exhibía en una vitrina.

\- Te compraré todos los juguetes que quieras

\- Entonces también quiero la otra casa…

\- ¿La pasaste bien con tu appa?

Le preguntó Sungmin a Sunny. Era la tercera semana que venía a ver a Sunny. Era una niña encantadora y muy alegre. Normalmente venía en la tarde, pero como ella enfermó de nuevo, venía a cuidarla. A Sungmin le incomodaba un poco que lo hiciera ¡Pero era mi hija! Para mí era un placer venir a verla.

\- Sí, appa es divertido, me enseñó a jugar Starcraft

\- ¿Qué? – Minnie me miró con severidad - ¡No conviertas a mi hija en una adicta a los videojuegos como tú!

\- No se me ocurría que otra cosa jugar, lo siento

\- ¡A mí me divirtió!

Me defendió mi hija, abrazándome.

\- Ves, ella se divirtió

\- Como sea… - Minnie tocó la frente de Sunny – Ya no hay fiebre… ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?

\- Bien – Sunny sonrió - ¿Vendrás mañana? – me preguntó, aún sonriéndome – Quiero mostrarte mis muñecas

\- No creo que pueda…

Contesté con pesar.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Sunny hizo un puchero y frunció el entrecejo, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver esa expresión, tan idéntica a la de Sungmin.

\- Tengo trabajo…

Miré a Sungmin, ella asintió aunque su disconformidad era palpable.

\- Bueno… supongo que ya te tienes que ir

\- Sí…

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta junto con Sungmin.

\- Kyu… - volteé sorprendido, hace mucho que no me llamaba de esa forma – Gracias por venir

\- Es mi hija, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

\- Gracias…

\- Sungmin… - ella me miró – Cuídate mucho

\- Lo haré – sonrió, pero entonces borró su sonrisa – No te pases de listo Kyuhyun… fue enserio cuando te dije que lo único que nos une es Sunny

\- No lo tienes que repetir, eso me lo has dejado muy claro – Minnie miró el suelo, asintiendo – Pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti – me acerqué a ella – Te amo Sungmin, y aunque no quieras aceptarme… logré enamorarte un, dos, varias veces, lo haré de nuevo

\- No te esfuerces tanto buscando flores en un campo árido

Y diciendo esto, se fue, dejándome afuera. Miré el número de la puerta y caminé con lentitud hacia el ascensor. Entré en mi auto y partí a casa, sintiendo un inmenso deseo de llorar. Sungmin no daba su brazo a torcer, no me quería aceptar de nuevo, a pesar de mis intentos desde que nos volvimos a ver, pero ella seguía reacia a sostener una conversación conmigo ¿Qué podía hacer?

La mañana amaneció con un clima templado. Caminé a mi rosada cocina, su color me hacía pensar en Sungmin, como muchas otras cosas rosadas que poseía que hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de su relación con mi rosado Conejo ¡Pero era más que obvio! Debí de darme cuenta que eran mis pobres intentos por mantenerla en mi mente y en mi corazón. Terminé de desayunar y entonces me vino a recoger mi transporte, iba a ir a un programa de variedades para una entrevista y entretener a las personas.

\- Kyuhyun… - empezó a decir Dongie – Te van a hacer preguntas sobre la hija de Sungmin…

\- ¿Qué?

Pregunté, sorprendido.

\- No creas que eres listo, eres solo un tonto si pensaste eso – me miró con severidad - ¿Ir durante la semana a ver a esa chica y a su engendra?

\- Dongie…

Le detuvo Hangeng, pero este solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Les has dado material a los paparazis y ahora lo usarán en tu contra – Dongie me miró fijamente – Vas a negar absolutamente todo

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué crees que dirá el público cuando se entere que tuviste una hija ilegitima? – miré con miedo a mi manager – Las personas son inteligentes, sacaran cuentas, sabrán que cuando la dejaste ella estaba embarazada y ¡Bam! _"Kyuhyun dejó a su novia porque estaba embarazada" _¡Ese será el siguiente encabezado de los titulares!

\- Dongie-shi… - Hangeng lo tomó del hombro – Para…

\- Tengo razón y lo sabes

Fue lo último que me dijo mi manager y entonces nos estacionamos. Llegamos e hicimos lo que normalmente se hacía, es decir, maquillarnos, peinarnos y demás. Salí a escena y todo el público comenzó a aplaudir, había estado tres semanas sin presentarme ante mis fans, era justo lo que necesitaba después de tantas emociones, ser _"Cho Kyuhyun" _de nuevo. Después de dar saltos, rodar, cantar un poco y hacer reír a todo el mundo, nos sentamos tranquilamente para una pequeña entrevista.

\- Y dinos Kyuhyun… ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida amorosa últimamente?

\- A… pues…

\- Últimamente se te ha relacionado con chicas, por ejemplo miembros de Red Velvet, T-Ara y con Seohyun de TTS

\- Oh pues… realmente con la única que guardo una relación es con Seohyun, es un vieja compañera de la escuela

\- Se dice por ahí, que han estado relacionados amorosamente…

\- Pues… hemos salido una que otra vez cuando ella fue a China, pero como amigos, nada del otro mundo, yo…

\- ¿Tú…?

\- No tengo tiempo para una relación

\- ¡Entonces sigues siendo el soltero más codiciado del mundo! – todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos – Últimamente se te ha visto con una niña… - en la pantalla apareció una imagen de mí saliendo del auto son Sunny – Y hay rumores que te relacionan a ti y a Kim Sungmin con esta niña. Recuerden los escándalos que hubo con la revelación de tu romance con la sobrina de Lee Soon Man – todo el set se quedó en silencio - ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre esto?

\- Ella… ella es Soon Kyu, es… la hija de una amiga

Contesté al final, maldiciéndome por dentro, por ser tan débil, por ser tan cobarde.

\- Se le ve muy seguido con Kim Sungmin

\- Es que es su hija

\- ¡¿Su hija?!

Todos en el set pegaron un grito.

\- Sí… la tuvo cuando viajó fuera del país, cuando ya no éramos pareja

\- Oh… entonces ¿No es tuya?

\- No… - bajé la mirada, sintiéndome aún más mal – Pero como Sungmin es, y jamás dejará de serlo, mi mejor amiga, entonces la ayudo

\- Eres un buen oppa

\- Sí… supongo…

Miré el suelo, pensando en lo que la MC dijo, que era un buen oppa. Yo no quería ser un buen _"Oppa"_, quería ser un buen _"Appa" _pero de nuevo estaba cometiendo el mismo error que con Sungmin: Negarlo todo. Pero esto era distinto, negar a tu novia era muy distinto a negar a una hija, y no solo en lo moral sino en lo que a mi carrera respecta. Cuando las fans se enteraron que tenía una novia, estallaron coléricas ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran que tuve una hija y que no lo supe? ¿Se enojarían conmigo? ¿Se enojarían con Sungmin? ¿Armarían alboroto?

La entrevista terminó y yo me dirigí hacia mi auto. Dongie y Hangeng me esperaban ahí, uno mirándome de forma seria y el otro mirándome con preocupación. Llegamos al edificio de la SM y Hangeng me siguió a salón de baile.

\- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho

Fue lo único que dijo mi amigo.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – pregunté con preocupación – No se lo puedo decir a nadie, no podré arreglar las cosas con Sungmin, no podré ser un buen appa…

\- Cálmate…

\- No me… no me quiero separar de ellas, no quiero – mi amigo me miró – Debes de ayudarme

\- Poca ayuda puedo ser – se lamentó y yo bufé – Solo hay una solución, y es arriesgada

\- Lo sé… y no creo que Sungmin lo quiera

\- ¿Cómo no pudiste saberlo? ¿Cómo es que te lo ocultaron todo este tiempo?

\- La última vez que estuve con Sungmin fue cuando ocurrió lo de las fotos de Año Nuevo, después rompí con ella, debió de haberse sentido traicionada

\- Era de esperarse, no hiciste las cosas que debiste

\- Mi padre me diría que no fui un hombre…

Bajé la mirada y apreté los puños ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No quería separarme de mi hija y mucho menos quería volver a perder a Sungmin; pero ella no me dejaría decir la verdad, Dongie tampoco me dejaría decir la verdad y yo tenía miedo de decirla ¿Qué debía de hacer?

\- Porque mejor no te tomas un día de descanso – me sugirió Hangeng – Ve a casa, medítalo con la almohada y cuando estés despejado, hablas con todos sobre la decisión que tomes

\- Sí… eso haré… gracias

Hangeng me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y yo m fui. No quise ir a casa, quise ir a la casa de mis padres. Necesitaba hablar con mi padre, que me aconsejara como antes, que me dijera qué debía de hacer, que me dijera cómo debía de solucionar este problema, este embrollo en el que me había metido por cobarde e idiota. Llegué a mi vieja casa y abrí la puerta, en medio de la sala mis padres estaban en un fuerte abrazo dándose besitos, me aclare la garganta y ellos se separaron…

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Omma corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Hola omma

Saludé, intentando respirar.

\- Taemin, estás ahogando a nuestro hijo

\- Lo siento… - omma rió – Pero es que no todos los días puedo ver a mi hijo

\- Lo siento… - no lo había dicho con la intensión de hacerme sentir mal, pero igual me había hecho sentir como el peor de los hijos – Intentaré remediar eso

\- ¿Vendrás más tarde?

Preguntó.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Siwon no te lo dijo? – preguntó appa y yo lo miré confundido – Ha organizado una cena con toda la familia para pedirle matrimonio a Heechul

\- ¿En serio?

Pregunté emocionado.

\- Pensé que te lo había dicho – comentó omma – Es por eso que insistía tanto en que vuelvas

\- Wow… me siento como el peor hermano ahora, ni siquiera me dijo que hoy habría esta cena

\- Le puedo llamar si quieres, va a ser en el hotel de tu abuelo Jonghyun

\- Sí, Minho, has eso

Le sugirió omma.

\- ¿Y los abuelos?

\- Mi omma está ayudando a Heechul con el vestido, ella se lo va a diseñar; y appa está haciendo los arreglos para la cena con Siwon

Asentí. La abuela Key era una famosa diseñadora de modas, al nivel de Vera Wang o Gucci, era incluso mejor que ellas; mi abuelo era un magnate hotelero, dueño de los _"SHINee Sun-Resort". _No me extrañaba que entre los dos quisieran meterse en la boda de Siwon, de seguro fue la abuela Key la que propuso que todo se haga en el hotel del abuelo, a ella le gusta presumir, y de seguro se lleva bien con Heechul, son iguales.

\- Mis padres también vendrán

Nos informó appa y yo sonreí. Los padres de mi appa eran más sencillos que los de mi omma. Mi abuela Onew era una dulce mujer, algo torpe, adicta al pollo frito, pero con un gran corazón; y el abuelo Joon… bueno… amaba mucho a mi abuela.

\- Si pero todos ellos los mandaré a la casa de Kyuhyun – sentenció omma – Aunque falta mucho todavía para la boda

\- Bien, los recibiré, hay espacio de sobra – acepté - ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

Pregunté y mis padres dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Claro hijo – dijo appa, sentándose en el sofá y palmeando a su lado, yo me senté - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es sobre Sunny – mis padres me miraron fijamente – Quiero… quiero ser su appa

\- Hijo…

Omma me miró, sonriente, era la decisión acertada.

\- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ser… ser famoso es un obstáculo – miré a mis padres – No quiero dejar de ser famoso – bajé la mirada – Pero tampoco quiero hacerle a Sunny lo que le hice a Sungmin

\- Sé que ella quiere también seas el appa de su hija – dijo appa, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo – Pero debe de estar muy asustada

\- Me imagino… mantuvo oculta a Sunny de toda mi loca vida

\- No seas duro contigo – me pidió omma – Si de verdad lo quieres, lo vas a lograr, tener a tu hija contigo y ser famoso

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Tú sabes cómo – dijo appa y yo lo miré – Tienes que ser valiente, decir la verdad, no esperar más

\- Pero y sí…

\- El mundo de la farándula ha tenido demasiados escándalos, el tuyo no será el primero ni el último, le puede pasar a cualquiera, pero uno debe de ser siempre valiente

\- Entiendo… - asentí, sonriendo, de verdad era reconfortante hablar con mi appa – Gracias appa

\- Te quiero hijo – appa me dio un abrazo – Hagas lo que hagas no te juzgaré, jamás lo hice ni lo haré, y me enorgulleces

\- Appa…

\- Owww… traeré la cámara

Después de que mi omma nos sacara fotos a mí y appa, me fui. De camino a mi casa iba pensando en cómo hacer bien las cosas. En verdad deseaba ser el appa de mi hija, y en verdad quería continuar siendo lo que era; ser famoso y ser el appa de Sunny eran dos partes de mi ser, no podían dejar ninguna de ellas.

Di media vuelta y conduje hacia la SM. Si iba a hacer las cosas bien, Dongie era lo primero que tenía que arreglar. Me esperaba una gran pelea, lo sabía, pero era necesario si eso me llevaba más cerca de mi hija y de sentirme en paz conmigo mismo. Estacioné y subí por el ascensor en busca de mi manager. Entré en mi estudio de grabación y ahí me encontré con Hangeng y Dongie, ambos me quedaron viendo…

\- Kyuhyun…

Dijo Hangeng, mirándome con preocupación.

\- Voy a decir la verdad sobre Sunny y no me importa nada de lo que tú me digas…

\- ¡No exageren, no son muchas cosas!

Decían Sunny y la abuela Key, ambas con las manos en las caderas. Y de estar forma entramos en fila india: Appa con veinte bolsas, tío Yunho con veinte bolsas, el abuelo Jonghyun con treinta bolsas, abuelo Joon con diez bolsas, el tío Yoogeun con otra diez, yo con veinte bolsas y la abuela Onew con un balde de pollo frito.

\- Querida, te llevaste casi todo el centro comercial – dijo el abuelo y la abuela lo fulminó con la mirada - ¡Y aún falta las que están en la camioneta! ¡En la que no entramos por culpa de tus compras!

\- ¿Qué estás queriéndome decir Puppy?

\- Que te amo mucho, querida

El abuelo besó la mejilla de la abuela y esta sonrió.

\- Mis padres no cambian

Se quejó omma, sonriendo, sonrojada, y negando con la cabeza.

\- Los padres a veces avergüenzan – dijo Sungmin, saliendo de la casa con Jessica en brazos - ¿Se divirtieron en sus compras familiares?

\- Pues tu hija se llevó media juguetería – señalé a Sunny y esta sonrió – Y mi abuela compró ropa como para usar de aquí hasta el día que se muera

\- ¡¿Me dijiste vieja?!

Gritó la abuela.

\- ¡No!

Me apresuré a decir.

\- Tú te vez igual de sexy como cuando nos conocimos – el abuelo abrazó a la abuela – Te amo Key

\- Te amo Jonghyun – ambos se besaron – Lleva mis bolsas a mi habitación

\- Lo que tú ordenes…

\- Te amo Taemin… - le dijo mi appa, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de omma – Pero detesto salir de compras con tu omma

\- Ya… no exageres, otras veces compra más – omma rió – Te amo mi Ranita…

Y ambos se besaron.

\- Mi familia es rara…

Me quejé.

\- Pero toda familia es así, eso le da diversión a la vida – Sungmin me abrazó – Te amo, Lobito…

\- Yo más, Conejo

Y entonces nos besamos.

\- Te amo Onew…

Dijo el abuelo Joon.

\- Yo amo el pollo frito – la abuela le dio el balde de pollo al tío Yunho – Pero también te amo a ti

Y entonces se besaron. Sí… mi familia era muy rara, pero como dijo Sungmin, la amaba. Miré a todos demostrándose amor, incluso a mi tío Yunho comiendo el pollo frito y el tío Yoogeun revisando su iPad. Sonreí, mi familia era demasiado rara pero perfecta de esa forma.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

\- ¡No me puedes dejar con todo el alboroto!

Me rogó Sungmin, sosteniendo a Jessica contra su pecho.

\- Lo siento, es importante, es una entrevista sobre mi nuevo álbum

\- ¿Y yo que hago al respecto? – preguntó Minnie con claro enojo - ¡¿Verte por la tele cuando me sienta estresada?!

\- ¡Es mi trabajo, Sungmin, entiéndelo!

\- ¡Lo entiendo!

\- ¡Pues no parece!

\- ¡Ah, me desesperas! – gritó, saliendo de la habitación - ¡En lo que va de la semana, ni un solo día has estado en casa!

\- ¡No es mi culpa! – grité, siguiéndola - ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡Demonios Sungmin, entiéndelo!

\- ¡Lo que deberían entender ustedes dos es que no son horas para gritar! – gritó una voz, era la abuela Key, junto a la abuela Onew - ¡Necesito mi sueño de belleza!

\- ¡Y yo quiero pollo frito!

\- Jinki… a veces creo que tantos golpes ya te afectaron – la abuela Key negó con la cabeza - ¡Ahora ustedes dos! – nos miró con severidad - ¡Cierren sus bocas o se las cierro!

\- ¡Y déjennos dormir! – exigió la abuela Onew – Pero primero hagan el pollo frito

\- ¡Jinki! – gritó abuela Key - ¡Concéntrate!

\- ¡Pueden callarse las dos! – pidió Henry, despeinado y con las mejillas infladas - ¡Yo también tengo derecho a dormir!

\- Las cosas no han cambiado – dijo de pronto Minnie, empezando a calentar biberones - ¿Cómo es que podremos ser una familia si a penas estás en casa?

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – gritó Dongie, lanzándome el periódico - ¡¿Revelar así las cosas?!

Y ahí estaba, escrito en grandes letras negras: **_"La Gran revelación de Cho Kyuhyun"_****. **Un artículo dedicado a lo que acababa hacer por internet, revelar que Sunny era mi hija. Había sido simple, lo único que hice fue tomarme una foto con Sunny y subirla a twitter con el estado: **_"Mi hija se parece mucho a mí". _**Entonces twitter colapsó, y eso había sido apenas ayer.

Sentía miedo, obvio ¿Por qué? Porque mi vida era un caos: No tenía privacidad y nunca me dejaban en paz, estaba sometiendo a mi hija a ese mundo; y por otra parte estaba Sungmin… a ella le tenía más miedo, pero sobre todo… tenía miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer.

\- Ya lo hice y no hay marcha atrás – dije, levantándome – Me voy

\- ¡No, no te irás! – Dongie me tomó del brazo y me hizo girarme, él me miraba con enojo - ¡Ahora mimos entrarás a twitter y pondrás algo que te desvincule de ese engendro!

\- ¡No llames a mi hija así! – grité, empujándolo - ¡No lo haré! ¡Estoy harto de que me mandes a hacer cosas que no me dejan dormir después! ¡Me alejaste de la mujer que amo y ahora me impides ser el padre de mi hija! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Me cansé! ¡Te escuché fielmente todos estos años, creyendo que lo que me dices es lo correcto! ¡Ya no más! ¡Se acabó! Yo… - miré fijamente a mi manager – Te despido…

\- ¿Qué? – Dongie soltó una sonrisa burlona - ¿Y quién será tu nuevo representante? No creo que nadie quiera la batuta ahora que todo lo has arruinado, y si pasa algo malo con esa niña, no dudes que el gran jefe te despedirá personalmente

\- Hangeng será mi nuevo manager – el susodicho me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, señalándose a sí mismo – Es mejor que tú en todo sentido

\- Está loco Cho, ya quiero verte caer y así reírme de tu desgracia

\- ¡Vete antes de que te acuse y revele todo lo que me has hecho hacer!

\- Adelante, hazlo, eso solo empeorará tu situación: De un mal hombre a uno que no tiene personalidad ni voz

Eso fue suficiente, había colmado mi paciencia y mi puño se estampó con su quijada. Dongie no respondió, solo salió del estudio de grabación con la boca ensangrentada y unos dientes caídos ¿Yo había hecho eso? Sí… ¿Y ahora qué? Solo me faltaba enfrentarme a una persona.

\- ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?

\- Tan seguro como que el sol no sale de noche

Contesté, mirando a un Hangeng sonriente.

\- Te deseo lo mejor, Kyuhyun…

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Sungmin. Hangeng y yo nos miramos con nerviosismo. Mi mano comenzó a temblar, respiré hondo y contesté:

\- ¿Puedes venir? – preguntó con voz calma, tan calma que me dio aún más miedo – Tengo que hablar contigo

\- Sí… allá voy

Colgó y yo miré mi teléfono, luego a Hangeng.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que vaya a su casa – me levanté y me coloqué la chaqueta – Tengo veintidós años y nunca he sido un verdadero hombre, es hora de serlo

\- Que la fuerza te acompañe

Sonreí por el comentario de mi nuevo manager, me daba esperanzas. Subí a mi auto y conduje hacia la casa de Sungmin. En verdad debió de ser un golpe la noticia si la semana pasada lo estaba negando todo ¡Pero es que no podía seguir así! ¡No podía! No quería volver a pasar lo mismo. Perdí a Minnie, no iba a perder a mi hija. Llegué al edificio donde Minnie vivía, tragué mi saliva y entonces subí por el ascensor. Caminé por el pasillo y llegué al departamento, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

\- Hola… - saludé con timidez, Minnie solo me miró; ella llevaba un vaso con agua y unas pastillas y se dirigía a la habitación de Sunny, quien de nuevo estaba enferma - ¿Cómo sigue Sunny?

\- La fiebre ha vuelto – contestó Sungmin – Creo que ahora sí te haré caso y la llevaré al hospital

\- Eso sería lo mejor…

\- Sí, pero ahora me da miedo sacarla de la casa – me fulminó con la mirada e ingresó en la habitación de nuestra hija - ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

\- Cansada…

Contestó la pequeña, con los ojos cerrados

\- Toma…

Minnie le entregó las medicinas y Sunny las tomó, poniendo cara de asco al tragarlas.

\- Appa… - la voz de Sunny se escuchaba débil - ¿Te quedarás todo el día conmigo?

\- Sí, preciosa, lo haré

\- Ven conmigo – Sungmin tomó mi mano y me llevó a otra habitación, al parecer era la suya - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Lo único que pedí fue que tuvieras cuidado! – gritó - ¡Es una niña de tres años! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! ¡¿Sabes lo que están diciendo de ella en las noticias?! ¡Que es una bastarda! ¡Mi hija no es eso!

\- Minnie… cálmate…

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Si la mantuve lejos de ti es porque no quiero que viva rodeada de la locura que es tu vida!

\- Minnie…

\- ¡Eres un irresponsable, mal padre, y no piensas en las consecuencias! ¡¿Qué pasará ahora con la vida tranquila que ella llevaba?! ¡¿Qué pasará con tu carrera?! ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡¿En qué pensabas?!

\- ¡En ti! – grité – Pensaba en ti… - me acerqué y la tomé de los hombros – No quiero perderte, solo te demuestro que soy valiente… - la miré – Que no me da miedo desechar a _"Cho Kyuhyun" _si de esta forma te puedo recuperar

\- Ya te dije que entre tú y yo no hay nada, ya no queda nada

\- ¡No, eso no es así!

\- ¡Así son las cosa, es lo que provocaste!

\- ¡Sungmin, mírame! – le ordené, apretando más sus hombros - ¡Mírame!

\- ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

\- ¡Tú aún me amas! – ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos – Tú aún me amas… yo lo sé

\- ¿Ahora lees mentes? – Minnie se zafó de mi agarre – No debiste volver a Corea – me miró con ojos vidriosos – Nuestras vidas estaban bien sin ti

\- Tarde o temprano lo iba a averiguar ¡Sungmin! – tomé su mano - ¿No lo ves? No podemos estar lejos, no podemos estar separados, yo… yo no puedo estarlo de ti

\- Pero te fuiste tres años…

\- Y eso no significa que haya dejado de amarte – tomé su barbilla – Minnie, si me fui es porque tú te fuiste

\- Lo hice porque me desechaste por la fama – los ojos de Minnie comenzaron a derramar lágrimas – Y no quería que mi hija fuera un obstáculo para ti

\- Nuestra hija, Sungmin, Sunny es nuestra hija – Minnie volvió a quitarse de mi agarre – Y sé lo que hice, y no quiero seguir cometiendo más errores

Volví a tomar su barbilla y me acerqué lentamente a ella, pero entonces se alejó…

\- No… no puedo… - dijo, abriendo la puerta del departamento – Lo siento… pero lo arruinaste… tú lo hiciste y ahora debes de atenerte a las consecuencias… - Minnie se dio media vuelta - ¡Kyuhyun!

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Entré en la casa y ahí, en medio de la sala, estaba Sunny, pálida, en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. La tomé en brazos y salí con Minnie, quien lloraba, y corrimos escaleras abajo hacia mi auto. Puse en marcha el auto y partimos al hospital, sintiéndome nervioso, asustado, temeroso…

\- Sunny… - lloraba Minnie, abrazando a Sunny – Hijita por favor, despierta – apreté el volante y pisé el acelerador - ¡Kyuhyun, no está respirando!

\- ¡Ya estamos cerca!

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Gritó Minnie y me giré a ver, Sunny parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sin vida…

\- Omma… - Sunny caminó tambaleante hacia nosotros – Omma…

\- ¿Qué pasa hija?

Sunny se colocó a la altura de Sunny y le tocó la frente.

\- Tienes fiebre…

Minnie me miró. Ella no lo recordaba aún, lo sabía pero no lo recordaba. Que Sunny tenga fiebre era normal para Minnie, para mí eran malos recuerdos, recuerdos que a mí también me gustaría olvidar. Sunny se tambaleó y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Minnie, quien me miraba asustada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sunny?

Pregunté.

\- No me siento… - Sunny respiró hondo – No me… no me… - se separó de Minnie y me miró, se veía pálida – No me siento bien…

\- ¡Kyu!

Gritó Minnie, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sunny.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!

Gritó la abuela Key.

\- ¡Sunny!

**Final de Temporada**


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

\- Calma… - le decía Leeteuk a Minnie, abrazándola, consolándola – Calma… todo estará bien

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Me preguntó appa, entregándome un vaso con café.

\- ¿Alguna vez estuviste tan asustado por tu hijo que no podías moverte?

\- Sí – contestó, pasándome un brazo por los hombros – Multiplicado por tres

\- Todo va a estar bien

Omma me dio un abrazo, pero yo solo miraba el suelo.

\- Es que… tengo tanto miedo…

\- Lo sabemos… pero de seguro no es nada…

\- Ustedes no entienden – los miré – Henry, Siwon y yo no tuvimos ninguna enfermedad que nos pusiera en riesgo… nosotros…

\- Hijo…

\- Taemin – appa la detuvo – Deja que se desahogue – appa me frotó la espalda – Sácalo todo, libérate y vuelve a pensar en positivo

\- Lo intento…

\- Cho Soon Kyu…

Salió un doctor y todos nos levantamos.

\- Somos sus padres

Tomé la mano de Minnie y esta me miró con sus ojos rojos.

\- Su hija…

\- ¿Qué?

Pregunté sin entender.

\- Oncólogo

Volvió a decir y Minnie me miró con confusión.

\- ¿Por qué nos van a derivar con el oncólogo?

Preguntó, pero era más que obvia la razón. Me acerqué a la puerta, desde ahí podía ver a mi hija, en su cama, con un tubo conectado a su brazo, y una enfermera que vigilaba su fiebre. Me giré a ver a Minnie, ella solo lloraba.

\- Su hija presenta… hematomas y los ganglios linfáticos agrandados, y su hígado también está inflamado…

\- En coreano por favor, no le entiendo

Pidió Minnie, frunciendo el entrecejo y derramando lágrimas.

\- Señores Cho… - nos miró a ambos y luego soltó un suspiro – Su hija presenta signos de tener leucemia…

\- No… - Minnie se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a llorar – No… por favor… dígame que no es cierto…

\- A ciencia cierta aún no… aunque los signos son más que claros…

\- Minnie… - abracé a Minnie y agradecí que no se apartara de mí – Cálmate… por favor… sé fuerte…

\- No… mi pequeñita… no por favor

\- Señores Cho… - el doctor, entrenado para ser insensible, nos volvió a hablar – Necesito que autoricen la extracción de sangre y medula de su hija… solo así sabremos si el diagnostico es acertado

\- Sí… hágalo, por favor

Pedí y el doctor asintió.

\- Sígame, necesito que firme unos papeles…

\- Llamaré a mi omma

Lloriqueó Minnie, sacando con manos temblorosas su teléfono. Seguí al doctor y me entregó unas fórmulas con muchas líneas punteadas en las que tenía que llenar datos, datos que no sabía sobre Sunny. Me empecé a sentir mareado ¿El Dios de Siwon me odiaba a caso? Yo era cristiano, y aunque no iba muy seguido a la iglesia, creía ciegamente en que alguien superior allá arriba me cuidaba a mí y a mi familia ¿Acaso me odiaba? ¿Por qué justo a Sunny, por qué justo ella tenía que caer enferma? Saqué mi teléfono e imité a Minnie…

\- ¿Kyuhyun?

\- Omma…

La voz se me quebró.

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – la voz de omma era de preocupación - ¿Pasó algo hijo, estás bien?

\- Omma… - respiré hondo - ¿Puedes venir al hospital?

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sunny… - solté un sollozo – Le van a hacer pruebas para saber si tiene cáncer…

\- Voy para allá…

Nuestras madres llegaron al mismo tiempo y cada una abrazó a su hijo. Teukie lloraba junto a Minnie, omma en cambio estaba tranquila, susurrándome al oído que todo iba a estar bien y que debía de ser fuerte. Yo sentía que volaba, no me sentía en tierra, mi cuerpo seguía en el hospital pero mi cabeza estaba más allá del infinito.

El doctor apareció y nos dijo que pasáramos a la habitación de Sunny, de esta forma ella no sentiría miedo cuando le extrajeran la sangre o cuando le quiten la medula ósea, que tenía entendido dolía ¿Podría resistirlo? ¿Ella podría resistir el dolor sin llorar? Si ella lloraba, yo me iba a derrumbar, no iba a poder soportar verla llorar.

Nos acercamos a Sunny, ella ya estaba despierta y nos vio con sus ojos bien abiertos. paseó su mirada de nosotros a sus abuelas y al doctor. Sunny parpadeó varias veces y luego dijo:

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Porque…

Minnie me miró, ninguno sabía qué decirle a Sunny.

\- Sunny… - empezó a decir Teukie – Este buen doctor va a pincharte el brazo con una aguja para quitarte un poco de sangre

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para ver cómo están tus defensas

\- ¿Mis defensas?

\- Sí, son… mini súper héroes que tienes dentro de ti, que combaten el crimen

\- ¿En serio? – Minnie miró sorprendida a su abuela y luego se miró los brazos - ¿Hay crimen dentro de mí?

\- Sí… son unos criminales malos y feos llamados virus y bacterias

\- ¿Son feos?

Preguntó Minnie con emoción.

\- Como appa Minho cuando se levanta

Intervino omma.

\- ¿Así de feos?

Preguntó Sunny poniendo cara de horror.

\- Para ver si tus mini héroes están bien… - Teukie la miró, Sunny seguía sonriendo – Van a tener que pincharte, y probablemente te duela

\- ¿Dolerá mucho?

\- Probablemente… - Teukie acarició el cabello de mi hija – Pero no debes de llorar

\- ¿No?

\- No… - ahora era omma, acariciando el rostro de mi hija – O sino tus mini héroes se asustarán y huirán y los criminales ganarán

\- ¡No lloraré entonces!

\- ¡Eso…! – omma sonrió – Tienes que ser valiente y fuerte

\- ¡Lo seré! – Sunny me miró – Después de todo soy hija de Cho Kyuhyun…

\- Sunny…

Me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos. Levaba poco conociéndola, y en ese tiempo logré amarla con todo mi corazón, no quería que nada le pasara. Minnie se nos acercó y entonces los tres nos abrazamos. Era conmovedora la escena, pero era triste el contexto.

\- Señores Cho…

Miramos al doctor.

\- Ahora van a pincharte Sunny – le advirtió Minnie, limpiándose una lágrima - ¡Fighting!

\- ¡Fighting!

Dijo ella, alzando los puños y sonriendo.

\- Mira para allá

Le pidió el doctor a Sunny y ella nos miró. El doctor hizo un torniquete en el brazo de Sunny y ella apretó los labios, debía de sentirse incómoda por lo apretado del torniquete. El doctor limpió con alcohol la piel sobre la vena y entonces… Sunny soltó un gemidito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no soltó ni una sola y apretó más los labios. Extrajeron la sangre y entonces el doctor se fue.

Minnie se sentó en el sofá de la habitación y yo me senté a su lado. Mi omma y Teukie felicitaban a Sunny por lo valiente que había sido y la hacían reír. Yo miré a Minnie, ella se mordía la punta del dedo y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Tomé su mano y ella me miró, apretando la mía. Media hora después, el doctor volvió a ingresar:

\- Vamos a… - se detuvo y sentí como el corazón se me salía del pecho – Vamos a proceder con la extracción de médula, su sangre posee más glóbulos blancos que rojos y plaquetas, pero necesitamos la médula

\- ¿Van a ver más mini héroes?

Preguntó Sunny, sentándose en la cama.

\- Sí pequeña… - el doctor se le acercó – Necesito que seas fuerte y no intentes llorar

\- ¡Lo haré!

\- Por favor… acérquense a su hija – nos pidió – Uno a cada lado, sosténgala – hicimos lo que nos pidió y entonces le alzó la bata, mostrando su espalda. El doctor tomó una jeringa con lo que parecía anestesia y la inyectó – Sosténgala

\- ¡Ah, quema!

Gritó Sunny de repente, pataleando.

\- Sosténgala…

\- Sunny, bebé… - empezó a decirle Minnie – Toma mi mano, apriétala si algo te duele, pero no llores, no grites

\- ¡Me duele omma!

Lloriqueó.

\- Sosténgala

Repitió el doctor, introduciendo la aguja en la espalda de Sunny.

\- ¡Omma! – gritó Sunny, estallando en llanto - ¡Omma, dile que no quiero! ¡Omma!

\- ¡Sosténgala!

\- ¡Sunny! – Minnie comenzó a llorar también y mis manos comenzaron a temblar - ¡Hija…!

\- ¡Omma…! – lloraba Sunny - ¡OMMA! ¡ME DUELE! ¡HAZ QUE PARE! ¡OMMA…!

\- Sunny…

Me separé de ella, no podía resistirlo, era demasiado.

\- Mis mini héroes van a huir porque estoy llorando…

Lloró más y entonces huí de la habitación. Recosté la cabeza en la pared y me tapé el rostro, llorando. No podía soportar verla llorar, había sido demasiado, no lo pude soportar…

\- Hijo…

\- Omma… - miré a mi omma y esta me abrazó, yo empecé a llorar - ¡Omma…!

\- Calma… - me pidió, abrazándome más fuerte – Calma…

\- ¡Omma…!

Los gritos cesaron, Sunny se quedó dormida y nosotros volvimos a entrar en su habitación. Minnie acariciaba la mano de Sunny, Teukie se limpiaba las lágrimas, yo me dejé caer en el sofá. Miré hacia Minnie y Sunny, la primera lloraba silenciosamente y la segunda dormía ajena a lo que le pasaba. Mi hija no perdía su paz aunque estuviera enferma, mi hija… mi única hija… a la que abandoné… a la que quería recuperar… a la que… a la que no quería volver a dejar…

\- Llamaré a tu appa

Dijo Teukie, levantándose del sofá y saliendo de la habitación.

\- Yo llamaré a toda la familia

Dijo mi omma, también yéndose. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras mi omma, recosté mi cabeza en las rodillas y me largué a llorar de nuevo. No podía, era demasiado para mí, esto me sobrepasaba. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, junto con sollozos amargos y gemidos de dolor. Sentí un brazo rodear mis hombros y entonces abracé a mi Conejo.

\- Cálmate… - me pidió – Si tú lloras ¿En quién me sostendré?

\- Minnie…

\- Hay que ser fuertes, por Sunny…

\- Minnie…

Y entonces la miré a los ojos y…

\- ¡Sí, al fin, mis padres juntos! – exclamó la voz de mi hija – Sigan besándose, hagan como que no estoy aquí

Y de nuevo cerró los ojos.

\- Sunny…

Minnie se levantó del sofá pero yo tomé su mano, ella se giró a verme. Me levanté y la miré a los ojos, tomé su barbilla y la besé de nuevo. En tres años no había podido besarla, en tres años había extrañado mucho sus besos, sus mimos, su color rosado, sus Conejos y sus aegyos, extrañaba amarla como solo yo sabía hacerlo.

\- Kyuhyun… - Minnie se separó lentamente de mí – No tomes esto como una excusa para regresar conmigo

\- ¿Qué cosa tiene?

\- Debido a su antecedente clínico, la mantendremos en observación y le haremos diversas pruebas, necesito su autorización

\- Doctor… - Minnie apretó mi mano – Hay… hay alguna… ¿Ella puede tener cáncer de nuevo?

\- Con el cáncer nunca se sabe, puede que sí…


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

\- Tienes que ir a cuidar a Jessica, yo puedo quedarme

\- De acuerdo… - Sungmin me miró y me dio un beso – Te amo…

\- Yo igual – le devolví el beso – Ahora ve, Jessica necesita de ti

\- Sí…

Cáncer, mi hija tenía cáncer ¿Qué más podía pasarme? Me sentía en un hoyo, cada vez cayendo más. Primero estaba que mis fans habían estallado, algunas me apoyaban justificándose en suposiciones acertadas acerca de lo difícil que era ser parte de la farándula, y algunas me trataban mal por haber negado a mi hija por tres años; lo segundo era Sungmin, ya había pasado un mes desde que Sunny estaba en el hospital, recibiendo quimioterapia, y Sungmin no me dejaba acercarme a menos que sea estrictamente para ver a Sunny ¿Qué debía de hacer para recuperarla? Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir intentándolo; y lo tercero, ni Minnie ni yo éramos donantes de medula para nuestra hija…

\- ¿Por qué me quieres invitar a cenar?

Preguntó Sungmin, mirándome como si quisiera lanzarme algo.

\- Mi omma se quedará con Sunny y tú y yo saldremos

\- No quiero…

\- Conejo, sé razonable, estás metida en el hospital desde hace un mes

\- Es mi hija la que está ahí en esa cama – Minnie señaló la puerta – No la del vecino, mía

\- También es mi hija – la tomé de los hombros – Pero esto te está consumiendo y solo quiero evitarlo

\- No voy a descansar hasta que se encuentre un donante para Sunny

\- ¿De qué va a servir si tú enfermas después?

\- ¿Por qué eres egoísta? – me preguntó con enojo – Solo piensas en ti y en tu enamoramiento – su mirada era severa, yo solo bajé la mirada - ¡Nuestra hija tiene cáncer!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – apreté los puños – Solo quería ayudarte…

\- Kyu… Aish… lo siento… - Minnie palmeó mi hombro – Es que… todo esto…

\- Sí… a mí me pasa lo mismo…

\- En verdad quiero que aparezca un donante… - Minnie se dejó caer en el pasillo - ¿No puedes usar tu fama para encontrar uno?

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le pregunté, sentándome a su lado - ¿Quieres que ponga en twitter si alguien puede donar médula a Sunny?

\- Sí… suena descabellado…

\- Aunque podría funcionar… - saqué mi teléfono y escribí el tweet – Solo hay que rezar

\- Heechul y Siwon pospondrán su boda hasta que Sunny mejore

\- ¿Mi hyung dio la idea?

Minnie negó con la cabeza.

\- Heechul ama a Sunny y quiere que ella lance las flores – la voz de Minnie tembló – Tu abuela Key le estaba diseñando un lindo vestido…

\- Ella va a estar bien… - apreté su manos – Solo ten fe…

\- Kyuhyun… - miré a Minnie – Llama a tu omma…

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Creo que en verdad necesito salir de este hospital, aunque sea solo por las tres horas que demoremos cenando

\- De acuerdo – saqué mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje a mi omma – Pero no iremos muy lejos

\- Hay que ir al restaurante donde trabaja Wookie, está a dos cuadras

Pidió Minnie, levantándose del suelo y ayudándome.

\- ¿Wookie ya es chef?

\- Está como aprendiz – contestó Minnie – Donghae fue contratada por una compañía de baile, de la que saca bailarines para conciertos y videos musicales

\- ¿Y mis amigos?

\- Yesung pronto volverá de Australia y Eunhyuk se fue a América para participar en una gira con la compañía que contrató a Donghae, ambos están allá, regresarán pronto supongo…

\- Me alegro que todos hayan cumplido sus sueños…

\- No todos…

Minnie entró en el ascensor.

\- ¿Te refieres a ti?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

Minnie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez no estoy en la Orquesta Sinfónica, ni soy actriz de teatro… - las puertas volvieron a abrirse y nosotros caminamos hacia mi auto – Pero Soon Kyu es la mayor de mis logros… no la cambiaría por nada

\- Quisiera tener tu valentía

\- Tú no eres valiente – Minnie soltó una risita – Solo te he visto ser valiente cuando te lo he pedido, como cuando fuiste a la audición de _"Inmortal Song" _o como cuando te le enfrentaste a Zhou Mi aquella vez a los catorce

\- Que buena memoria tienes – puse en marcha el auto y partimos – Pero Zhou Mi no hubiera podido conmigo

\- Claro que sí, encima es más alto que tú

\- Pero igual, tenía una buena razón por la cual molerlo a golpes

\- A pesar de que el que dio el primer y único golpe fue él

\- Sí… me la debe

\- Tú se la debes – miré a Minnie confundida – Si él no te hubiera golpeado, si no hubieras estado tan enfrascado en atormentarlo, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de que me gustabas

\- ¿En serio?

Estacioné en el restaurante de Wookie y buscamos una mesa algo apartada.

\- Sí… - Minnie tomó el menú, había un plato que decía _"Pato a la Wookie"_ – Ese día fuimos a mi casa y él estaba realmente enojado – Minnie sonrió – Le pedí que se calmara y él explotó aún más – soltó una risita – _"¡Eres una tonta!" _gritó y yo me sorprendí. Le pregunté por qué me decía eso y el gritó: _"¡Eres una tonta que no te das cuenta que su mejor amigo está enamorado de ella!" _yo me quedé anonadada, no podía creerlo, pero entonces él gritó _"¡Y yo soy aún más idiota por estar con una chica que está enamorada de su mejor amigo!"_

_\- _¿Él te dijo eso?

\- Sí… - Minnie sonrió – Y entonces empecé a cuestionarme lo que significabas para mí, y conforme iba pensando, más me enamoraba

\- A mí me pasó lo mismo contigo… - tomé su mano - ¿Qué nos pasó Minnie?

\- Te volviste famoso, de eso sí me arrepiento – Minnie recogió su mano para que la soltara – Si no te hubiera presionado para que entraras en _"Inmortal Song" _hubiéramos continuado siendo solos tú y yo

\- Lo siento…

\- No… yo lo siento…

Pedimos dos platos de _"Pato a la Wookie". _Ella después se acercó a nosotros y nos invitó una copa de vino que a duras penas pudimos tomar, queríamos regresar pronto al hospital. Nos despedimos, pagamos y nos fuimos.

Sunny seguía durmiendo. Minnie acarició el rostro de Sunny y le dio un beso. Me acerqué a mi hija y también deposité un beso en su frente, acariciando su rostro. Mi omma entró en la habitación y se nos quedó viendo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo su cena?

\- Amena

Contestó Sungmin y omma sonrió.

\- Sé que no debería meterme… pero a Sunny realmente le gustaría verlos juntos de nuevo

\- Sí bueno… hay cosas que no se pueden forzar

Miré a Minnie, ella solo miraba a Sunny. Mi omma solo asintió, yo hice lo mismo, Sungmin no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Tenía que hacer algo para que ella volviera conmigo ¡Lo que sea!

Los días siguieron pasando y no encontrábamos donante para Sunny. Las esperanzas pendían de un hilo a medio romper y Sunny cada día estaba más enferma. Minnie lloraba, se echaba la culpa por no haber podido hacer algo antes: Decía que si tan solo le hubiera prestado más atención a Sunny, tal vez ella no hubiera llegado a este punto. Yo siempre intentaba tranquilizarla, pero no era de mucha ayuda.

\- Conejo…

Ella me miró, de nuevo lloraba silenciosamente en un rincón, nos habían hecho ilusionar con un posible donante, y resultó ser una falsa alarma, de nuevo.

\- Tengo miedo Kyuhyun…

Lloró ella, abrazando su Conejo de felpa.

\- Yo también… - admití, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo – Pero debemos ser fuertes…

\- Yo… no sé qué haré si Sunny…

\- No lo digas…

Le pedí, abrazándola. Ella seguía llorando, lamentándose y maldiciéndose. Me era muy difícil verla así, sufriendo, y era muy difícil no poder hacer nada por ella ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Todos nos habíamos hecho la prueba; mis padres, los padres de Minnie, mis hermanos, la hermana de Minnie, y nuestros amigos ¡Todos! Y ninguno era compatible con Sunny. Sentía que la esperanza se me iba e intentaba aferrarme lo más que podía a la cornisa, pero era difícil, casi irresistible, imposible de soportar.

\- Kyuhyun… - Minnie susurró – Recuerda que tienes una entrevista

\- No iré, me quedaré contigo

\- No… - Minnie se separó de mí – Yo estaré bien, pero tú…

\- Conejo… no iré a una tonta entrevista teniéndote a ti en ese estado y a Sunny en cama

\- Por favor… ve… verte me afecta más

\- Minnie…

\- No quiero sentir nada por ti y me lo estás haciendo difícil – abrí mis ojos totalmente sorprendido – Solo ve, por favor…

\- ¿Por qué me rechazas? – pregunté, dolido, enojado, sintiendo que el hilo de las esperanzas se rompía un poco – Minnie, intento hacer de todo con tal de acercarme a ti y tú simplemente me rechazas, incluso ahora que más unidos deberíamos estar, me sigues rechazando

\- ¿Qué pasará si Sunny muere? – preguntó de pronto – Tú ahora crees amarme y estás aquí eludiendo tu responsabilidad como súper estrella – me miró - ¿Pero qué pasará si ella muere? – alzó un ceja, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar - ¿Te quedarás acaso?

\- Claro que si

\- Lo dudo…

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – ahora me sentía exasperado - ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que sí te amo?! ¡¿Por qué no logras entender que me equivoqué y que lo lamenté mucho?! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes, que en estos tres putos años, no he podido dejar de amarte ni pensar en ti?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Porque tengo miedo de que vuelvas a abandonarme… - soltó en un susurro, derramando lágrimas – Porque yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti en tres años, porque no pude evitar enamorarme más de ti cada vez que prendía el televisor, porque no podía dejar de sentirme orgullosa cada vez que leía que habías ganado un premio ¡Porque yo aún tampoco he dejado de amarte! – la miré sorprendido – Por eso siempre le decía a Sunny lo buena persona que eras pero que no podías estar con nosotras por ahora, pero sabía que jamás volverías

\- Minnie…

\- Pero me aterra tener que ver cómo te vas de nuevo ¡Ya no lo soportaré! Menos ahora – me miró con enojo - ¿Cuándo comienza tu gira? Es dentro de poco ¿Acaso también la vas a eludir? ¿La pospondrás? ¿Lo harás?

\- ¿Por qué dudas tanto de mí?

\- Porque aunque te amo, aunque en tres años no he podido evitar sentir esto por ti – me miró fijamente – Todas las cosas que hiciste me han dejado una huella, y es un peso extra, y lamentablemente pesan más que el amor que te tengo…

\- Sungmin… yo…

\- No digas nada… - se giró y posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta – Solo ve a tu entrevista y sé _"Cho Kyuhyun" _padre de mi hija que no tiene ninguna relación conmigo

\- Pero no quiero eso

\- Pero yo no quiero seguir sufriendo ¡Menos ahora que pasa esto!

\- ¡No te haré sufrir!

\- ¡Eso no me lo puedes garantizar!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡Claro que no! – Minnie alzó un poco la voz y volvió a encararme, yo no podía creer la poca confianza que me tenía – Te conozco… sé que de nuevo vas a volver a hacer algo que me lastime… lo volverás a hacer

\- Sungmin… - tomé su mano – Te juro, por lo más sagrado que tengo que es esa niña postrada en cama, que no te haré sufrir – Minnie miró a otro lado, derramando lágrimas – Minnie… te amo con locura, no puedo estar lejos de ti – tomé su barbilla y la obligué a verme - Entiende que sin ti no soy nada y que te necesito – acerqué mi rostro al suyo – Y prometo no hacerte sufrir nunca

\- Pero lo harás…

\- No… - me acerqué más – Te prometo que intentaré hacernos felices, y juro solemnemente no hacer nada que pueda dañarte

\- Kyu…

Y entonces la besé. Ella correspondió mi beso, ambos lo habíamos deseado, ambos nos habíamos extrañado. Sentí algo salado en la comisura de mis labios, eran lágrimas, sus lágrimas, Minnie estaba llorando de nuevo. No quería que llorara, quería que entendiera que nosotros debíamos de estar juntos, que sin ella moría, que sin ella nada tenía sentido. Sentí sus manos en mi pecho y entonces me separó de ella.

\- Minnie…

\- No, Kyuhyun… no…

Y entonces se fue. Miré el suelo y apreté las llaves de mi auto hasta que los dedos me dolieron. Me di media vuelta y salí del hospital hacia mi auto. Lo encendí y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas el volante, gritando contra mi brazo, pateando los pedales y derramando lágrimas.

Puse en marcha el auto y me alejé del hospital, mirando constantemente por el retrovisor. Es que no podía resistir, no era como mi padre o mis abuelos que aguantaban todo, yo solo me dejaba derrumbar ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más fuerte?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Minnie no podía amarme como yo a ella?! ¡¿Por qué no podía aceptarme?! ¡¿Por qué todo esto me tiene que pasar a mí?!

La imagen de mi hija volvió a mi mente cuando me estacioné en la KBS ¿Era mal padre por pensar solo en recuperar a Minnie? Me preocupaba mucho el donante de Sunny, me aterraba pensar que tal vez mi hija, a la que conozco solo un mes, pueda morir; pero lo que realmente estaba en mi pensamiento era recuperar a Minnie ¿Era mal padre por eso? Me golpeé mentalmente, definitivamente sí era mal padre por ello.

Entré en los camerinos y me maquillaron, pusieron los micrófonos y demás. No me apetecía ser entrevistado, con tantas cosas que sucedía en mi vida, ser entrevistado por mi próxima gira me parecía absurdo. Terminaron conmigo y entonces esperé a ser llamado, mirando a todas las fans que esperaban por mi ingreso; por primera vez en mi carrera, ver fans no me alegraba el día.

\- ¡Y con ustedes, el guapísimos Cho Kyuhyun!

El mar azul zafiro perlado estalló en gritos y yo saludé.

\- Buenos días, soy Cho Kyuhyun

Me presenté y todos gritaron.

\- ¡Kyuhyun shi, bienvenido de nuevo! – anunció la MC – Ahora Kyuhyun nos cantará una canción nueva

\- Esta canción la escribí hace unos días – tomé la guitarra – Espero que les guste – miré a la cámara – Espero que te guste

Comencé a tocar la guitarra y a cantar ( watch?v=eEY4qfsif_s) la canción que deseaba cantarle a Minnie. Era una súplica, para que me vuelva a aceptar, para que me vuelva a amar, porque sin ella no podía vivir. Vi a todas mis fans con los celulares en las manos, agitándolos sobre sus cabezas y algunas incluso llorando. Todas debían de saber lo mal que la estaba pasando, amaba el apoyo que mis ELF me daban, pues eran el muro en el que me recostaba. Terminé de cantar y todas aplaudieron. Me senté en una silla y la MC me imitó, sonriéndome.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

¿En serio esa iba a ser su pregunta? ¿Cómo he estado? ¡¿En verdad quería que le respondiera eso?!

\- Pues… no han sido mis días

Contesté con honestidad.

\- ¿Lo dices por tu hija?

\- Sí… - miré el suelo – Ella… - respiré hondo – Ella ha sido diagnosticada con cáncer – todos empezaron a murmurar – Y… no encontramos un donante de médula…

\- Oh… esperemos que todo esté bien con la pequeña Sunny

\- Ojalá… - sonreí – En verdad es una niña maravillosa, es muy linda y… - volví a respirar – No quiero que nada malo le pase

\- Ten fe, Kyuhyun shi, todo saldrá bien

\- Eso espero… - mordí mi labio inferior – A decir verdad, nada está bien ahora, y… - me levanté de la silla – Lo siento, lo único que quiero es volver al lado de mi hija y de mi novia…

Y diciendo esto, arrancándome los micrófonos, me fui corriendo. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, que no debía, pero es que no podía seguir aparentando ser un ídolo, haciendo pública mi desgracia, y no quedarme sentado. Tenía que estar al lado de Sunny, no divulgando lo que pasaba ni mucho menos intentando recuperar a Minnie, debía de estar al lado de Sunny. Aceleré a todo lo que daba y llegué. Corrí a la habitación y vi a mi hija viendo la televisión, con su pañoleta rosa en la cabeza…

\- Kyuhyun…

Me giré, era Minnie.

\- Minnie…

\- Te… te fuiste de tu entrevista

\- Te dije que no me importa hacer a un lado a Cho Kyuhyun si eso me permite recuperarlas

\- Kyuhyun… - se acercó a mí – Me gustó tu canción

\- Porque habla de ti

\- Sí… había olvidado lo lindo que se siente ser tu musa

\- Siempre vas a serlo, tú y Sunny

\- Kyuhyun… - se acercó más a mí – Te amo…

\- Ten fe Kyuhyun, no debe de ser nada

Decía omma, acariciando mi espalda.

\- No quiero pasar por esto de nuevo…


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Le preguntó Minnie a Sunny, quien recién despertaba.

\- Bien…

Contestó quedamente.

\- Mira quien se quedó despierta toda la noche a tu lado

Le dije, mostrándole a Jessica. Minnie había vuelto a las pocas horas con Jessica y todas las cosas que ella necesitaba y se quedó toda la noche. Sunny sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Jessica, que no había dormido nada por estar viendo a su hermana.

\- Hola Jessica…

El bebé la miró y entonces sonrió, balbuceando.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

Pregunté y ella asintió.

\- Omma… appa… - Sunny nos miró - ¿Otra vez tengo _"Lucecitas"_?

\- No mi amor… - Minnie acarició su rostro – No tienes leucemia

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sunny alegre – Porque no quiero volver a quedarme aquí

\- Solo descansa

Le pedí, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- De acuerdo…

Sunny nos miró de manera suspicaz y entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo.

\- Yo me quedo, ustedes dense un respiro

Nos sugirió Teukie y nosotros asentimos. Salimos de la habitación y Minnie tomó al bebé de mis brazos, dándole un beso. La miré y le pasé el brazo por los hombros, no me gustaba verla así.

\- Tengo miedo… - confesó y yo la apreté más contra mí – No sé qué hacer… no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo…

\- ¿Están juntos de nuevo?

Preguntó Sunny, sonriendo.

\- Sí – contesté, tomando la mano de Sunny – Tu omma y tu appa juntos, y seremos una gran familia

\- ¡Sí!

Sunny aplaudió, luego se dejó caer en la cama, se veía cansada. Ya habían pasado tres meses, aún no había donante de médula para Sunny, pero Minnie y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro para apoyarnos en esta difícil travesía y eso me alegraba. En estos tres meses Minnie y yo intentamos recuperar lo nuestro, y poco a poco lo lográbamos, ahora oficialmente estábamos juntos de nuevo. Las fans esta vez sí me apoyaron, y al mismo tiempo hicieron algo que me conmovió mucho: Hicieron la prueba para ver si eran compatibles con mi hija. Todas mis fans aparecieron un día en el hospital, dispuestas a hacerse la prueba para porder donar médula, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que alguna fuera compatible con Sunny.

\- ¿Viviremos juntos?

\- Sí – contesté, abrazando a Minnie – Tan pronto como te den de alta, iremos los tres a vivir a mi casa

\- ¡Sí! – celebró mi hija – Eso me gustaría mucho

\- Me alegro – dijo Minnie, acercándosele y besando su frente – Mejórate y entonces nos mudaremos a la mansión de tu appa

\- ¿Appa vive en una mansión?

\- Con piscina

Agregué sonriente.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Sunny - ¿Tendré mi propia habitación?

-Sí – contestó Minnie – Y espacio para todos tus juguetes

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Sunny y entonces comenzó a tener arcadas – Omma… no me siento bien

\- Ya hijita… ya pasará – le dijo Minnie, poniéndole delante una especie de tazón metálico en el que Sunny vomitó estrepitosamente – Ya pasará

\- ¿Por qué vomito tanto, omma?

\- Por la quimioterapia – contestó - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo el doctor? – Sunny asintió – Es para que tus mini héroes estén bien

\- Odio las _quema-terapias_

_\- _Yo también – Minnie acarició la cabeza de nuestra hija, cubierta por una pañoleta con conejitos – Pero pronto estarás bien

\- ¿En serio?

Preguntó Sunny y yo asentí.

\- Y podrás ver tu nueva habitación y jugar con todos los juguetes que te compré

\- ¡Sí!

\- Necesito que salgan, debemos de hacerle unos exámenes a Soon Kyu

\- Sí…

\- No se vayan muy lejos – pidió Sunny – A menos que sea para hacerme una hermanita, tía Chula dice que para hacerme una necesitarán un tiempo a sola

\- Voy a matar a Heechul uno de estos días

Mascullé, saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿De verdad iremos a vivir a tu mansión?

Preguntó Sungmin y yo asentí.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- No es eso… es que… - Minnie sonrió – Durante tres años he vivido de arrimada en la casa de mis padres y ahora… - me miró fijamente, aún con su sonrisa – Viviré en una mansión en Seongbukdong

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – pregunté, abrazándola – Eres la novia de _"Cho Kyuhyun" _y mereces lo mejor

\- Que poco humilde eres

\- Además… - la miré a los ojos, ella seguía sonriendo – Te lo debo – le di un corto beso en los labios y pegue mi frente con la suya – Por todo lo que te he hecho pasar

\- Las cosas que me des no van a reparar nada – Minnie me apretó más contra su cuerpo – Lo harán tus acciones

\- Entonces todos los días te demostraré lo mucho que te amo

\- Más te vale

Seguimos en nuestro abrazo hasta que el doctor salió.

\- ¿Para que son estos exámenes?

Pregunté.

\- Queremos estar seguros de algo – nos miró sonriente – Creo que ahora sí encontramos un donante para Sunny

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Es en serio? – Minnie se separó de mí y miró al doctor con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Quién?

\- No le puedo revelar el nombre de ninguna donante, pero fue una de sus fans

\- Quiero saber quién fue

Pedí y el doctor suspiró.

\- Bueno… no firmó el documento de confidencialidad… - revisó en sus papeles – Es la señorita Alexandra Cervantes, vino desde Perú para donar médula

\- ¡Wow! – Sungmin exclamó con las manos en el pecho - ¿Desde tan lejos?

\- Sí… - el doctor me miró – Debe de estar feliz por tener fans tan leales

El doctor se fue y Sungmin me abrazó, llorando de alegría.

\- Encontramos un donante… - sollozaba – Lo encontramos…

\- Sí… - abracé a Minnie con todas mis fuerzas – Ahora todo estará bien

\- Sí… lo estará

Los días pasaron, la donante Alexandra sí era compatible con mi hija. La operación se haría pronto y eso nos daba esperanzas a Minnie y a mí. Le pedí a Hangeng que la ubicara, quería conocerla, Minnie y yo queríamos agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Estás lista mi amor?

Le preguntó Minnie, mirando a Sunny llorar.

\- Tengo miedo

Dijo ella, intentando no mirar a la enfermera que le introducía la intravenosa.

\- No pasará nada – le aseguró Minnie – Solo será un rato y no te dolerá

\- Sé fuerte – le pedí a mi hija - ¡Sunny, Fighting!

\- ¡Fighting! - exclamó ella, alzando los puños - ¡Ay! – se quejó, mirando la intravenosa – Debo de recordar no hacer eso cuando tengo esta cosa en el brazo

\- Te queremos hija

\- Deben de salir ya – pidió la enfermera – Tal vez pueda dormir un poco

\- Sí, será lo mejor

Tomé la mano de Minnie y salimos de la habitación especial en la que habían trasladado a Sunny desde hace unas semanas. Minnie me abrazó y colocó su frente en mi pecho, yo la apreté contra mí. Me sentía tan bien, hoy probablemente acabaría todo, la pesadilla de estos tres meses por fin iba a acabar y lo mejor es que Minnie y ella volverían conmigo, siendo una feliz familia.

\- Llamaré a Hangeng – dijo Minnie, tomando su teléfono – Dijo que ya había ubicado a esa chica

\- ¿Sabes hablar inglés?

Pregunté.

\- Sí… supongo que nos podremos comunicar con ella en ese idioma

\- Wow… desde Perú… no puedo creer que ella…

\- Le debemos la vida de nuestra hija… - Minnie alzó un dedo para que me callara – Hangeng, soy Sungmin… sí… ¿En serio?... Genial, entonces ahí estaremos

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Tú nuevo representante es muy eficiente – Minnie sonrió – La conoceremos en el hotel de tu abuelo

\- ¿En el _"Hotel SHINee"_?

\- Sí, Hangeng la trasladó allá después de la operación

\- Wow… debí despedir a Dongie desde hace mucho

\- Sí… debiste hacerlo desde que te sugirió abandonarme

Abracé a Minnie.

\- No me lo recuerdes… - hice un puchero – Te amo… - nos besamos - ¿Cuándo conoceremos a nuestra salvadora?

\- Mañana según Hangeng

\- No quiero dejar a Sunny sola – abracé más fuerte a Sungmin – Pero tenemos que hacerlo, lo prometí

\- Y _"Cho Poco-humilde Kyuhyun" _no debe de faltar a su palabra, menos con una fan

\- Sí… sobre todo si vino del otro extremo del mundo

\- Exacto

Dijo Minnie, sonriéndome.

\- ¿Ya le están haciendo el trasplante de médula?

Preguntó Heechul cuando llegamos a la recepción.

\- Sí… - Minnie abrazó a su unnie – Iremos a almorzar a la cafetería

\- Los acompañaré – nos dijo la mayor – Ya escogí el color para mi boda

\- ¿En serio? – Minnie le sonrió a su unnie, era agradable por fin tener conversaciones normales después de tantas sobre la salud de mi hija - ¿En qué te inspiraste?

\- En mi anillo de compromiso

Heechul alzó la mano, mostrando el anillo que mi hyung le había dado.

\- ¿Una boda rojo y negro? – preguntó Minnie - ¿No será raro?

\- No – Heechul fulminó con la mirada a su dongsaeng – Ahora sí, por favor, nadie muera hasta el día de mi boda, después pueden morirse si quieren

\- Heechul… eso fue impertinente

Le regañó mi hyung, apareciendo de improviso.

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó Heechul – Pero es que… estoy tan feliz por este día – sonrió ampliamente – Que… ¡Ah! No sé cómo expresar lo que siento

\- Nosotros estamos igual que tú

Le aseguré y mi hyung me dio un abrazo fraternal.

\- ¿Cuándo podrá volver a casa?

Preguntó Siwon.

\- Estará primero en la _"Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos" _al menos unos días – contesté – Y después será mandada a habitación

\- Al menos dos o tres semanas para que pueda volver a casa

\- Bueno… no falta mucho

\- Sí… - dije, sonriendo – Y ya acondicionamos todo para su regreso, debemos de ser muy cuidadosos

\- Sí… omma no la podrá ver hasta que esté bien de su resfriado

\- Sí, es una lástima – dijo Heechul – Omma quiere ver a Sunny, pero tiene un resfriado

Llegamos a la cafetería y almorzamos. La alegría que sentíamos era palpable, se podía ver en nuestros rostros, en nuestra conversación, en nuestros movimientos. Desde que me enteré que aquella chica iba a ser la donadora de mi hija, no cabía en felicidad, ni siquiera pude dormir bien y ahora… ahora sentía que volvía a nacer, que mi hija volvía a la vida.

\- Por Sunny… - Siwon alzó su vaso – Para que Dios siempre esté de su lado

\- ¡Por Sunny!

Exclamamos todos, sonriendo, felices, llorando.

\- Señores Cho…

Kibum se nos acercó en medio del pasillo.

\- ¿Tiene los resultado?

\- Sí…

Él sonrió y Minnie lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Qué dice? – pregunté con desespero - ¿Son buenas noticias?

\- Su hija… - Kibum nos sonrió aún más – Solo tiene una infección, nada grave

\- ¡Ay, santos cielos! – exclamó Minnie, abrazando a Jessica - ¡Gracias Dios!

\- ¡Gracias! – abracé a Kibum – Minnie… - tomé su rostro y la besé – Ahora todo estará bien, todo…


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

La música comenzó a sonar, la típica marcha nupcial. Minnie entró con un ramillete, se veía hermosa con su vestido rojo. Atrás de ella entró Sunny con su vestido rojo y negro, lanzando flores y sonriéndole a todos. Detrás de ellas dos venía Heechul, del brazo de Kangin, con su vestido. Miré a mi hyung, él sonreía, se veía emocionado. Me sentía alegre por él, se casaba con la mujer que amaba, la chica que había estado a su lado desde hace mucho.

Heechul llegó al altar y Kangin le dio su mano a Siwon, este la tomó sonriente. La misa comenzó; Leeteuk lloraba, pero Kangin chillaba, era un poco cómico, pero comprensible, su mimada hija se casaba. Mi omma también lloraba, y appa sonreía, su primogénito, aquel que no esperaba pero amó desde que se enteró y cuidó bien de él, se estaba casando. Los abuelos sonreían también: omma Key lloraba y appa Jonghyun la abrazaba; omma Onew sonreía tontamente y el abuelo Joon le palmeaba la mano. Henry entretenía a Sunny y ambos reían silenciosamente, siendo regañados por mi omma cada tanto, al igual que los tíos Yunho y Yoogeun, quienes por suerte habían logrado poder venir a la boda de su sobrino.

\- Cho Siwon – reaccioné al oír el nombre de mi hyung - ¿Aceptas a Kim Heechul como tu legitima esposa? ¿Para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Acepto

Contestó mi hyung y la temible chica sonrió.

\- Kim Heechul – la Chula miró a mi hyung - ¿Aceptas a Cho Siwon como tu legitimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muertes los separe?

\- Sí acepto a todo, excepto a lo de la pobreza – todos rieron – Si quiebras me divorcio

\- Te amo Chula

\- Yo igual Siwon

\- ¿Los anillos?

Preguntó el sacerdote y yo busqué en mi bolsillo.

\- Yo, Cho Siwon, te tomo a ti – Siwon puso el anillo en su dedo – Kim Heechul, como mi esposa, y prometo amarte hasta el día de mi muerte y continuar mimándote que es lo que más te gusta

\- Yo, Kim Heechul, te tomo a ti – Heechul colocó el anillo en el dedo de Siwon – Cho Siwon, como mi esposo, y prometo no sacarte de quicio tan seguido

\- Por el poder que se me es conferido – empezó a decir el sacerdote – Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

\- ¡Al fin, esta misa ya me estaba aburriendo!

Exclamó Heechul, tomando las solapas de la camisa de Siwon y jalando de él para poder besarlo. La ceremonia terminó y Heechul salió corriendo de la iglesia con Siwon de la mano. Tomé a Sunny en brazos y junto a Sungmin salimos de la iglesia. Nos tomamos fotografías con los novios, luego toda mi familia y luego toda la familia de Sungmin. Los novios se tomaron fotografías con los amigos y con los compañeros de trabajo; luego les lanzamos arroz y flores, y en el caso de la abuela Onew, el hueso de un pollo, la edad ya le estaba afectando.

Siwon y Heechul se subieron en el auto con el letrero de _"Recién Casados" _y partieron. Luego, guiados por el abuelo Jonghyun, las vans que nos llevarían al _"Hotel Shinee" _llegaron, transportando a todos los invitados hacia la recepción.

\- La boda fue muy bonita

Dijo Sunny, jugando con su canastita de flores.

\- La verdad es que sí – dijo Minnie, dándole un beso a Jessica, que también estaba vestida de rojo y negro – La boda fue perfecta

\- Lo perfecto fue el vestido, yo lo diseñé

Habló la abuela Key.

\- Me recordó mi boda, mi vestido también lo diseñó Key

Dijo la abuela Onew.

\- El mío también lo diseñó mi omma

Intervino mi omma.

\- Y todas se vieron bellas con mis diseños, solo falta Sungmin y Amber y ya termino con las bodas de mi familia

\- Eh… muchas gracias ahjumma, pero creo que en mi boda no usaré vestido – dijo Amber, quien también estaba en nuestra van – No me sentiría cómoda

\- Te verías bonita en un vestido – dijo Henry y su novia lo miró – Digo… todas las chicas usan vestido y uno se te vería bien a ti, porque eres una chica

\- ¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría más si me viera como una chica?

\- Lo que yo dije fue…

\- Sabes qué… mejor déjalo así – pidió Amber, mirando por la ventana y acomodándose el pantalón y la blusa – Solo sabes decir tonterías

\- Como quieras, solo soy honesto

\- Si tanto quieres una novia bonita ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

\- Chicos… cálmense, es un día bonito

Pidió Leeteuk.

\- ¡Yo no dije eso!

Protestó Henry.

\- Se acabó la paz…

Susurró omma, mirando a Henry.

\- ¡Detengan el auto!

Gritó Amber y el chofer obedeció.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Le preguntó Henry a su novia, viendo como esta salía del auto.

\- ¡Me largo! – gritó esta, lanzándole un collar - ¡Espero que encuentres una fulana bonita con vestido en la boda de tu hyung!

\- ¡Amber!

\- ¡Henry!

Appa lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Amber, vuelve!

Gritó Henry, zafándose del brazo de appa y yendo tras Amber.

\- ¡Minho, trae a nuestro hijo!

Le pidió omma.

\- No… - dijo el abuelo Joon – Déjalo, él debe de aprender cómo solucionar las cosas sin huir

\- Appa… - Minho lo miró y asintió – Sigamos por favor – le pidió al chofer y el auto se puso en marcha de nuevo – Espero que tenga dinero para el taxi

\- O si no que llame a uno de mis choferes

Dijo el abuelo Jong.

\- ¿Por qué Henry oppa le dijo fea a Amber unnie?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- No le dijo fea – le explicó omma Key – Es que los hombres Cho son tan tontos que nos saben expresarse con palabras

\- ¡Ey!

Protestaron appa y el abuelo Joon.

\- ¿A caso miento?

Nadie dijo nada y la abuela sonrió. Llegamos al hotel de mi abuelo y subimos al tercer piso, donde estaba el salón de recepciones. Nos recibieron en una antesala, en donde nos dieron bocadillos y bebidas. La comida como siempre era excelente, los hoteles de mi abuelo siempre se caracterizaron por tener muy buna comida.

\- ¡No hay pollo frito, Joon!

Gritó de pronto la abuela Onew y todos la miraron.

\- Ya querida… calma

El abuelo se le acercó y le palmeó la mano.

\- La edad está afectando a mi omma

Se lamentó mi appa y omma le dio un beso en la mejilla para consolarlo.

\- ¡Este es el lugar más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida! – exclamó Sunny y el abuelo Jong sonrió - ¿Todo esto es tuyo, abuelo Jonghyun?

\- Este, el que está en Jeju, los que están en Italia, Francia, Japón, China, El Caribe, Malibú y Hawái

\- ¡Wow!

\- No se te olvide los dos hoteles temáticos que también son parque de diversiones

Agregó la abuela Key.

\- Sunny, bebe un poco

Le pidió Minnie, dándole un poco de jugo a nuestra hija.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a casar tú, Sungmin?

Le preguntó la abuela.

\- Cuando su nieto me lo proponga

\- ¿Y ya pensaste cómo será tu vestido?

\- Pues…

\- ¡De acuerdo, lo haré, no me insistas! – dijo de pronto la abuela - ¡Será muy bonito!

\- Gracias ahjumma… - Minnie sonrió – Pero creo que una boda aún no está en mis planes…

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – la abuela la miró con una ceja alzada – Ya tienen dos hijas

\- Sí pero… no sé… - me miró – Hay algo que no me deja… - la miré sin entender - ¿Qué es lo que me falta recordar?

\- ¿Lista?

Pregunté, cubriendo los ojos de mi hija.

\- ¡Quiero ver! – destapé sus ojos - ¡Wow! – Sunny corrió dentro de su habitación - ¡Es enorme! ¡Y rosa! ¡Omma!

\- ¿Te gusta hija?

\- ¡Sí!

Sunny tomó uno de los juguetes y nos miró.

\- Lo mejor para mi hija

\- ¿Tú dónde dormirás, omma?

Preguntó Sunny, sacando la casa de muñecas que había en una esquina.

\- En otra habitación

\- ¿Ya no dormirás conmigo?

Minnie y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a Sunny.

\- No… porque ya eres una niña grande

\- Ah… de acuerdo – Sunny siguió jugando – Appa… ¿Podemos seguir con nuestro juego de Starcraft?

\- ¡Claro! – me alegré al oír eso – Ven, esta habitación es solo para los dos

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos hacia una puerta doble. La abrí y mi hija se quedó boquiabierta. Sonreí, Sunny amaba los videojuegos como yo, era digna hija mía.

\- ¡Wow! – Sunny corrió dentro - ¡Es el paraíso!

\- Sí… - solté una risita – Se le acerca

\- ¡Omma! – Minnie apareció - ¿Te gusta mi cuarto de juegos?

\- Sí… - Minnie me miró, con las manos en la cintura – Pero si se pasan muchas horas aquí adentro la clausuraré

\- ¿Qué significa _"clausula de re"_?

_\- Clausuraré_ – le corregí – Significa que no nos dejará entrar aquí hasta que ella decida

\- ¡No!

\- Por ello hay que portarnos bien, para que tu omma no nos castigue

\- ¿Omma puede castigarte?

Preguntó Sunny, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Oh sí… - Minnie sonrió de forma pícara – Hay muchas formas de castigar a tu appa, pero yo conozco la más efectiva

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Te lo diré cuando seas más grande

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Si mañana has crecido a mi tamaño, sí

\- Oh… entonces será en el futuro

\- Ahora ve a jugar a tu habitación, yo quiero ver la mía

Minnie me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia nuestra habitación. Era rosa como a ella le gustaba, pero no se veía afeminada, era una perfecta habitación para una pareja. Miré a Minnie y la tomé de los hombros, estrellando su cuerpo contra la puerta y haciendo que esta se cierre.

\- ¿En serio me dejarás en abstinencia si me porto mal?

Comencé a besar sus labios.

\- Pues sí… - dijo ella, devolviéndome el beso – Solo ti te portas mal

\- ¿Y si me porto mal contigo?

Pregunté, descendiendo por su cuello.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó ella cuando mordí cerca de la clavícula – Kyuhyun…

\- Hace tres años que no estoy contigo Minnie… - comencé a acariciar sus caderas – No aguanto…

\- Pues date una ducha con agua fría – Minnie me apartó de un empujón – Tenemos una hija y debemos atenderla, acaba de salir del hospital

\- Sí… - tomé a Minnie de la cintura y la volví a atraer a mí – Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que deberíamos tener otro hijo, por si acaso

\- Pues no será ahora Cho… - Minnie se volvió a zafar – Tenemos que preparar el almuerzo

\- De acuerdo… - acepté derrotado – Mañana tengo una entrevista y sesión de grabación

Le dije, bajando por las escaleras.

\- ¿Hablarás sobre lo sucedido con Sunny?

\- Probablemente

Minnie comenzó a buscar en la despensa.

\- Ahora que las fans me aceptan y aceptan a Sunny – Minnie comenzó a lavar las verduras – Debería de sentirme aliviada, pero me siento asustada

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ahora somos tu familia y a las personas les interesa tu vida privada

\- Descuida Conejo, eso no pasará…

Abracé a Minnie y ella me sonrió.

\- Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace mucho, que me terminaría enamorando de mi mejor amigo, que él se volvería famoso, que tendríamos una hija… - la miré, ella seguía sonriendo – Le hubiera dicho que sería un buen dorama

\- Lo mismo opino…

Le di un beso en los labios. Amaba a mi familia, amaba a mi Conejo por dármela. Me sentía muy feliz y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie nos arruine esto.

\- Debo de terminar el almuerzo…

Dijo Minnie, separándose de mí. Asentí y obedecí, ayudándola con el almuerzo especial de Sunny. Cuando tuvimos todo listo, subimos con las bandejas a la habitación de Sunny, ella se encontraba en su cama, viendo televisión.

\- Me cansé de jugar

Dijo, sonriendo.

\- ¿Te aburriste?

Preguntó Minnie, sentándose a su lado y ayudándola a que se siente.

\- No – contestó Sunny – Me sentí con sueño

\- Es normal, el doctor dijo que ibas a querer mucho

\- Pero yo quiero seguir jugando, solo que tengo mucho sueño

\- Bueno… ya se te pasará – Minnie sonrió, acariciándole el rostro – Ahora intenta comer

Encendimos la televisión, estaba dando un dorama. Los tres comíamos tranquilamente mientras veíamos la televisión, Sunny reía por las ocurrencias de los personajes y Minnie suspiraba con las escenas románticas. Los comerciales comenzaron y entonces inició un video musical.

\- ¡Es TTS!

Gritó Sunny, señalando la pantalla.

\- A Sunny le encanta TTS – me informó Minnie en un susurro – Y su favorita es…

\- Algún día quisiera ser como Seohyun

\- No… - abrí mis ojos al máximo al oírla – No seas como ella, sé una buena niña

\- ¿Ella no lo es?

\- No, ella es una pe… - miré a Minnie y ella se sonrojó – Persona no muy buena

\- ¿La conoces?

\- ¿No te lo dije? – Sunny negó – Estudiamos juntas

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Sunny se veía emocionada - ¡Conocían a las TTS!

\- Yo aún las veo… - miré a Minnie, ella me miraba con ojos asesinos – Pero… pero… solo hablo con Tiffany y Taeyeon

\- Quisiera conocerlas…

Dijo Sunny, sonriéndole a la pantalla.

\- Menos a Seohyun – miré a Minnie, ella tenía un puchero en los labios – Ella nunca fue buena conmigo

\- ¿A no?

\- No

\- Entonces ya no la quiero conocer – Sunny se cruzó de brazos – Si trató mal a mi omma, entonces ya no me agrada, es fea

\- A sí se habla

\- ¡Ey! – protesté – No le enseñes a Sunny a ser rencorosa y vengativa

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo lo soy?

Minnie me miró con una ceja alzada y yo tragué saliva.

\- No… - me sentía nervioso – Solo digo que Seo es un poco agradable

\- Oh sí… lo olvidé – Minnie se levantó de la cama – Solías salir con ella en la escuela

\- ¿En serio?

Preguntó Sunny mientras Minnie tomaba los platos y salía de la habitación.

\- Conejo…

\- Y si mal no recuerdo… - empezó a decir ella, bajando por las escaleras – Salías con ella cuando estabas de ermitaño en China

\- Conejo… no fue nada serio

\- ¿Solo salían?

Preguntó Minnie, dejando los platos en el fregadero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Solo salían? – volvió a preguntar - ¿O hacían algo más que posar ante las cámaras?

\- Minnie…

\- Ya veo…

Minnie se dispuso a salir de la cocina pero la detuve.

\- No pasó nada entre ella y yo más allá de unas cuantas salidas

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Los medios lo hubieran sabido y tú te hubieras enterado

\- Es que… se te ha relacionado con tantas chicas famosas que…

\- Conejo… - tomé su rostro entre mis manos – Durante estos tres años estuve rodeado de muchas chicas, todas hermosas – Minnie frunció el entrecejo – Pero ninguna hizo que sintiera lo que siento cuando te veo

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Lo juro… - me acerqué a su rostro – Lo prometo… jamás te remplazaría por otra

\- Kyu…

Minnie comenzó a acercarse a mí, rozando apenas sus labios con los míos.

\- Minnie…

El timbre empezó a sonar. Refunfuñé y caminé hacia el intercomunicador, sintiéndome molesto por la interrupción ¿Qué uno no puede tener intimidad en la cocina con su novia sin que lo estén molestando?

\- ¡Hyung!

Era la voz de Henry.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Entrar

\- No, vuelve otro día

\- ¡Ey! ¡Soy tu dongsaeng!

\- No me importa

\- ¿Quién es?

Preguntó Minnie, caminando a la puerta principal.

\- Le diré a omma que me trataste mal

\- Haz lo que quieras, omma ya no puede castigarme…

\- ¡Henry! – exclamó Minnie y la vi abrazar a mi dongsaeng - ¿Cómo está mi alumno favorito?

\- De maravilla ahora que eres mi _"slash" _cuñada

\- ¿Cómo que _"slash"_?

Pregunté confundido, tomando del brazo a Minnie y atrayéndola hacia mí.

\- Es que soy su amiga de la infancia/ maestra de música/ omma de su única sobrina

Explicó Minnie.

\- Y ahora de nuevo es mi cuñada

\- Ah ya… - miré a mi dongsaeng - ¿Qué haces aquí? – miré lo que sostenía - ¿Y con un bolso lleno de ropa? Aquí no te vas a quedar si escapaste

\- ¡Kyuhyun!

Me regañó Sungmin.

\- Yo también te amo hyung – Henry puso los ojos en blanco – No, vine a quedarme el fin de semana

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hasta se podría volver costumbre – Henry sonrió - ¿No les parece?

\- Por mí está bien – aceptó Minnie sonriente, él siempre fue su debilidad - ¿Qué dice tu omma al respecto?

\- Ella aceptó siempre y cuando no incomode mucho

\- Pues estás incomodando – intervine y Minnie me dio un zape - ¡Au!

\- Es tu dongsaeng, trátalo bien – me ordenó y yo me sobe la cabeza – Irás a la habitación de invitados

\- Claro – aceptó Henry - ¿Y Sunny?

\- En su cama – contesté – Si quieres ir a verla, lávate bien las manos y échate desinfectante

\- De acuerdo

Henry se perdió por entre las escaleras, dejándonos a Minnie y a mí solos de nuevo. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme; se sentía exquisito poder besarla sin que nada malo estuviese sucediendo. Tomé su cintura con ambas manos y la subí en la encimera de mármol. Ella rodeó mi cuerpo con sus piernas y me acercó más a su cuerpo, besándome con desesperación.

\- Aquí no…

Dijo Minnie, intentando apartarme.

\- Aquí sí…

Volví a sus labios y comencé a descender por su cuello.

\- No, en serio Kyuhyun, aquí no, tenemos visita…

\- Es solo Henry – me quejé, separándome de Minnie – Ya lo hemos hecho antes con él en casa

\- Sí pero… - Minnie se sonrojó – No estoy lista

\- ¿Qué?

\- No estoy lista para dar ese paso

\- Sungmin… - miré a mi novia con confusión - ¿Eres consciente de que ya lo hemos hecho antes y que tenemos una hija?

\- Sí – contestó, tocándose las rojas mejillas – Pero también soy consciente de que han pasado tres años después de que me abandonaste de forma horrible… - se bajó de la encimera y me sonrió – Esmérate si quieres algo de este Conejo

\- ¡Ey, no es justo!

Hice un puchero.

\- Claro que sí

\- ¿Para quién?

\- Es justo para mí – Minnie rió – No tendremos intimidad hasta que yo lo decida

\- ¿Por qué?

Volví a hacer un puchero.

\- Escarmiento

Fue lo único que contestó Minnie, saliendo de la cocina. Me quedé boquiabierto ¿Qué había sido eso? Bufé, no podía creer que Minnie me hubiera hecho eso, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, me merecía un escarmiento.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Sunny - ¡Que bonito se ve todo!

\- Sigo diciendo que una boda rojo y negro es extraño – dijo Minnie, sentándose en la mesa con Jessica en brazos – Pero he de admitir que los decoradores de tu abuelo hicieron magia

\- Lo mejor para mi nieto

Dijo la abuela Key, yendo hacia su mesa con los otros abuelos.

\- ¡Chino idiota!

Gritó de pronto, con emoción, Heechul, corriendo hacia mi manager.

\- Hola Chula – saludó este, entregándole una caja de regalo – Felicidades por tu boda

\- Sí… gracias… - saludó mi hyung, abrazando a Heechul - ¿Te quedarás?

\- Tengo mucho trabajo con tu dongsaeng, solo vine a dejar el regalo… - sonrió con incomodidad – Suerte en tu matrimonio, Heechul

\- Gracias…

Heechul sonrió y le dio un abrazo, luego fue alada del brazo por Siwon.

\- Mi unnie no cambia… - rió Minnie – Aunque ella nunca le será infiel a Siwon por más que tenga a Hangeng cerca – miré a Minnie – Heechul sería incapaz de serle infiel a Siwon, porque ella lo ama – Minnie sonrió – Si uno ama a alguien… ¿Por qué serle infiel? Entonces significaría que nunca lo amó… ¿Verdad?

\- Minnie…


	42. Chapter 42

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Le pregunté a Minnie, ella solo se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y ponía cara de dolor.

\- Me duele la cabeza

Confesó.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

\- No, gracias – me miró – Es que… duele pero… - me miró – Se me vienen flashes a la mente, creo que… - me puse nervioso de pronto – Creo que hay algo que intenta que no recupere este recuerdo

\- Minnie…

\- Mejor ya durmamos – Minnie me dio un beso y yo la apreté contra mí – Es extraño… siento que no quiero recordar, pero tengo curiosidad en saber qué es lo que olvidé

\- Minnie…


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

\- ¡Por favor! – Rogaba Henry al teléfono - ¡Perdóname!... No fue mi intención decirlo… Te lo juro Amber, yo te amo… ¡Por favor!

\- Mi dongsaeng se ve patético rogando

Susurré, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

\- Si mal no recuerdo… - dijo Minnie – Tú varias veces me rogabas para que te perdone

\- ¿A sí? – miré a Minnie y ella sonrió – No lo recuerdo

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Minnie rió – A cada momento, tu appa rogaba por mi perdón

Sunny rió.

\- Appa rogaba a omma – reía – Pensé que era el de los pantalones

\- ¿De dónde sacas esas frases?

Le pregunté a mi pequeña hija.

\- De tía Chula

\- No la dejes tanto tiempo con Heechul

Le susurré a Minnie y esta asintió.

\- ¡Oh, mi pequeñita! – Minnie abrazó a Jessica – Pronto tendrá cuatro meses, está creciendo

\- Omma… ¿Cuándo me darán mi nueva hermanita?

Preguntó Sunny, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pronto, lo prometo…

Abracé a Minnie y ella se removió incómoda.

\- Sunny, vámonos a jugar

Ordenó Henry, tomando la mano de mi hija y arrastrándola hacia las escaleras.

\- Henry debe de estar muy molesto

Murmuré.

\- Kyu…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Conejo?

\- Yo… - me miró fijamente – Quiero llamar a la cigüeña

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté alegre - ¿Ahora?

\- ¡No! – Minnie se separó de mí – Ahora no

\- Entonces… ¿En la noche?

\- Pervertido… - dijo Minnie, negando – Quiero llamar a la cigüeña, pero… - me miró fijamente, luego dejó a Jessica en su coche – Cuando haya recuperado toda la memoria…

\- No lo olvides – me repitió Hangeng – La sesión de fotos se postergó y _"Vogue" _te quiere el sábado

\- De acuerdo, ya entendí, lo recordaré

Volví a decir, caminando a paso veloz hacia el estacionamiento. El camino a casa fue corto, sin tráfico y de día era corto. Llegué a casa y encontré a Minnie cocinando el almuerzo.

\- Hola mi amor

La saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola

Sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – contestó ella, aún sonriendo - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Bien

\- ¿Mañana podemos hacer algo juntos?

Me mordí el labio, maldiciendo porque no quería otra pelea, menos ahora que se le veía de tan buen humor. Minnie me miró y su sonrisa se disipó, maldije de nuevo. Minnie regresó a los vegetales, mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido y cortándolos con excesiva fuerza.

\- Es que… mañana… es la entrega de premios y…

\- Aja, no importa – cortó ella, aplastando un par de ajos y haciendo retumbar todo – Debí de imaginar que algo así se presentaría

\- Minnie, ya hablamos de esto…

\- Si, lo hablamos ayer cuando tuviste una entrevista; lo hablamos antes de ayer cuando tuviste una firma de autógrafos; lo hablamos el día anterior a ese cuando me cancelaste una cena porque tenías mucho trabajo; y lo estamos hablando ahora porque tienes una entrega de premios

\- Minnie…

\- Ojalá que ganes – dijo, abriendo el refrigerador – Porque los premios de novio y padre del año obviamente no los conseguirás

\- ¡Sungmin, ya basta! – protesté - ¡Siempre estamos teniendo estúpidas peleas!

\- ¡No son estúpidas, estoy reclamando algo justo!

\- ¡No, no es cierto! – grité - ¡Todas las peleas las originas con tus protestas!

\- ¡¿Y no tengo acaso derecho a protestar?!

\- ¡No! – grité de nuevo - ¡Protesta cuando te falte algo, cuando no esté atento a ustedes dos, ahí protesta! – Minnie no dijo nada y siguió cocinando – Intento balancear mi caótico trabajo con mi papel de padre y novio, no es fácil

\- Antes lo era…

\- ¡No, no lo era! – le quité el cuchillo de las manos y lo lancé al fregadero - ¡Nunca lo fue y tú no me ayudas en nada a que sea más fácil!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡No! – respiré hondo – No lo haces… - Minnie miró el suelo y luego a mí – Siempre estás… enojada por mi trabajo… lo único que ha cambiado con respecto a eso es que antes eras comprensiva, antes no hacía tanto lio por no poder estar contigo y así te conformabas, eras más tolerante

\- Antes también me afectaba no tenerte cerca

\- Me imagino – dije, tomando su mano – Pero… me haces sentir miserable con tu actitud, siempre enfrentándome, reclamándome – Minnie se mordió el labio inferior - ¿Qué cambió?

\- Que te fuiste – contestó ella – La forma en la que… me traicionaste, la forma en la que me decepcionaste – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – Ha sido un patrón en nuestra relación: Felices, me decepcionas, te perdono ¡Es un circulo vicioso! – se restregó la lágrimas – Solo estoy esperando a que nuevamente me decepciones

\- Minnie…

\- En verdad lo siento… pero es que… - Minnie volvió a tomar el cuchillo y continuó con los vegetales – Ya sé que harás otra cosa que hará que me decepcione… creo que solo quiero evitar el sentirme miserable cuando eso suceda

\- ¿Y por eso me haces sentir miserable a mí?

\- Lo lamento – volvió a decir – No es mi intención, solo… es mi mecanismo de defensa contra ti

No dije nada más. Me fui de ahí y me encerré en la habitación ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?! Me estaba esforzando pero cada ladrillo que tiraba era mil que ella volvía a poner ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué debía de hacer para repararlo? Si tan solo no la hubiera abandonado de esa forma hace tres años, tal vez no estaría así ahora. Pero ya nada podía hacer, no se puede viajar en el tiempo y solo me queda intentar mejorar ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Volví al edificio de la SM sin almorzar, después almorzaría, por ahora quería irme de casa. Subí a la sala de baile. Tenía un dueto para mañana, un dueto con Seohyun. La idea no me emocionaba mucho pero la canción era agradable. Tomé mi micrófono y comencé a cantar, mirándome al espejo, imaginándome a mí en el escenario. Terminé de cantar y escuché aplausos, me giré, Seo estaba en la puerta, sonriéndome.

\- Muy buen trabajo oppa

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Listo para mañana? – preguntó, acercándose a mí y tomando el otro micrófono – El premio mayor es para ti

\- Eso dicen… pero puede ganar cualquiera

\- Cualquiera no, solo tú

\- Gracias…

Miré a Seohyun. Cuando estaba en China, ellas y el resto de TTS se mudaron allá a aprender un poco de chino y a promocionar su álbum en China. Nuestra compañía quiso que nos reuniéramos ellas y yo, nosotros obedecimos; de esta forma nos volvimos a ver, desde la graduación que no sabía nada de ellas. Desde ese día ella y yo volvimos a salir, como amigos, espontáneamente, al cine o a cenar, nada serio, por lo menos de mi parte.

Recordé, en esos momentos, lo divertida que era cuando la conocí, lo que me llamó la atención en ella y me llevó a confesarle mis sentimientos; pero había algo que evitaba, de nuevo, que me gustase en un cien por ciento, ahora podía entender que eso era Sungmin. También salí con otras chicas antes de regresar, pero ninguna era como Seohyun, de seguro era porque era la única que me conocía un poco más que las demás, pero de todas formas jamás dijimos nada, solo eran salidas de amigos sin compromiso.

Cuando regresé a Corea, Hyoyeon me dijo que Seo era una perra. La verdad es que Seohyun nunca fue una princesa ni mucho menos, pero tenía sus virtudes, era agradable. Supongo que el único problema que Seohyun tenía era su mala actitud frente a Sungmin, una chica que nunca le había hecho nada, excepto tal vez… enamorarme. Fui el novio de Seohyun por un año, luego la abandoné por Minnie, de la misma forma que abandoné a Minnie, sin mucho tacto, solo me fui, me alegraba que no hubiera mucho rencor por ello.

\- ¿Quieres ensayar?

Preguntó y yo asentí.

\- Sí… - contesté – Aún pienso que le falta sentimiento a la presentación

\- Es que es obvio – dijo, tomando un micrófono y amarrándose el cabello en una coleta – No puedes ponerle sentimiento a una canción romántica que vas a cantar con otra chica que no es Sungmin

\- Seo…

\- Pero de todas formas, esfuérzate un poquito

\- Gracias – sonreí – Que comprensiva te has vuelto

\- Son los años de práctica – dijo – Además, siempre fui una chica comprensiva ¿Recuerdas?

\- Algo…

Contesté, encendiendo la música. Comenzamos a practicar; me agradaba mucho tener este momento de paz, sin trabajo estresante, sin una vida estresante, sin una novia estresante, solo yo con la música. Seo sonreía, la canción era muy bonita, nos iba bien a ambos con ella.

\- Eso estuvo mejor – dijo sonriente - ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

\- Supongo que tengo que volver a casa

\- Wow… - Seo soltó una risita – Lo dices con una animo – miré el suelo – Pareciese que no quisieras volver a casa

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Hay problemas con Sungmin? – preguntó de pronto – Pensé que con lo de su hija, las cosas entre ustedes estaban bien

\- Lo están – aseguré, aunque no estaba muy seguro de mis palabras ¿Las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros? Las palabras de Sungmin volvieron a mi mente, ella ya no creía en mí – Solo que no seguimos adaptando al cambio

\- Lo superarán, ya verás, ustedes siempre estaban juntos en la escuela

\- Sí…

Era verdad, nunca estábamos separados; pero había un problema: Eso fue antes de que la abandonara. Ahora todo era incierto y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un café?

Preguntó y yo miré mi reloj, siete de la noche era lo que marcaba.

\- Creo que… - me lo pensé bien ¿Iría a discutir con Minnie? ¿Debía de volver para evitar una pelea? En verdad me apetecía un momento de paz, aunque quería estar con mi novia. Miré de nuevo a Seo, un café no nos tomaría mucho tiempo y podría estar en casa a tiempo para la cena – Vamos…

Seo sonrió y salimos de la sala de baile. Nos subimos en mi auto y partimos al Starbucks más cercano. Seo buscó una mesa y yo hice el pedido de dos frapuchinos. Nos sentamos a beber el frío café mientras conversábamos y reíamos. Era divertido tener un momento de paz para variar, porque últimamente estaba teniendo caos en casa. Miré mi reloj, siete y media, el café no había tomado mucho tiempo.

Nos volvimos a subir en mi auto y dejé a Seo en su edificio, por suerte me quedaba de paso a casa. Llegué a mi casa, aún era la hora de la cena. Bajé emocionado del auto y entré en mi casa.

Había un sinfín de juguetes en la sala, tirados por todas partes. Continué caminando y comencé a pisar crayones; miré el suelo, se estaba manchando con los crayones aplastados ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a mi sala? Continué caminando y entré en la cocina ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! Había harina, chocolate, leche, todo revuelto ¡Todo hecho un desastre! Dejé mis llaves y el celular en la mesa y comencé a levantar los trastos sucios ¡Era inaudito! ¡¿Cómo es que convirtieron mi casa en una pocilga! No es que fuera la persona más pulcra del planeta, pero me gustaba el orden ¡Y esto era todo lo contrario al orden!

\- ¡Sungmin! – grité, subiendo por las escaleras - ¡Sungmin!

Entré en mi habitación y no encontré a Sungmin. Caminé hacia la habitación de Sunny y ahí las encontré, durmiendo, con un platón de galletas regadas en la cama y un pastel de chocolate… bueno, eso explicaba el desorden. Me acerqué a Sungmin y le toqué el hombro, ella empezó a parpadear.

\- Hola…

Saludó con voz cansada.

\- ¿Por qué la casa está hecha un desastre?

Pregunté con amargura.

\- Tenía que mantener a Sunny entretenida – contestó, levantándose de la cama - ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- En el trabajo – contesté y ella me miró con una ceja alzada – Pensé que llegaría a tiempo a cenar, pero veo que comieron solo postre

\- Sí… - Sungmin rió – Te extrañé mucho…

\- Yo más…

La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí, ella solo sonrió, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Me incliné hacia adelante y junté mis labios con los de Minnie, me alegraba que su buen humor aún se mantuviera. Mi estómago comenzó a rugir y Minnie soltó una risita.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?

Preguntó, tomando el pastel de la mesa de noche.

\- Sí

Contesté sonriente y juntos bajamos a la cocina.

\- Prepararé café – dijo Minnie – Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo

\- A mí también – le di un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió – Iré a cambiarme por algo más cómodo

\- Ve…

Ella asintió y yo subí las escaleras a la carrera. Entré en el baño y me aseé un poco, me puse lo primero que encontré y volví a bajar las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta de la cocina encontré a Minnie con mi celular en las manos y el entrecejo fruncido; el miedo empezó a inundarme…

\- ¿Minnie…?

\- En el trabajo… - dijo, mostrándome la pantalla en donde se veía el selca que nos habíamos tomado en la cafetería - ¿Tu trabajo era tomar café con Seohyun? – preguntó – _"Muchas gracias por el café, Kyuhyunie, me divertí mucho, ojalá lo podamos repetir"_

_\- _Minnie…

\- Me mentiste

\- No es cierto – tomé la cafetera y me serví una taza – Sí estuve trabajando, ensayando para la entrega de premios de mañana

\- ¿Y por qué estabas con Seohyun en el Starbucks?

\- Me invitó un café

\- ¿Y no podías negarte?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Pregunté, sintiéndome cada vez más enojado.

\- Oh no sé – dijo Minnie con ironía – Quizá porque en casa tienes una familia que espera por tu llegada

\- ¡Es mi trabajo! – dije, levantando un poco la voz sin poder contenerme - ¡Mi trabajo no tiene una hora de ingreso y una hora de salida!

\- ¡Pero lo menos que espero es que cuando te den tiempo libre, estés aquí! – gritó Minnie - ¡Piensa en Sunny, necesita a su appa, y tú querías ser su appa!

\- ¡Eso hago! – grité también - ¡¿Acaso no vine hoy a la hora del almuerzo?!

\- ¡¿Y acaso te quedaste?! – preguntó y yo me quedé callado - ¡Te largaste simplemente! ¡Eso es lo único que sabes hacer!

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¡Sí lo es! – Minnie se veía furiosa y yo cerré los puños, intentando tranquilizarme - ¡¿Para esto me pediste ser el appa de Sunny?! ¡La misma Sunny me dice que da lo mismo haberte conocido! ¡Nunca estás en casa como para saber lo que es ser un appa!

\- ¡Basta! – arrojé la taza al fregadero y esta se hizo añicos – Basta… - respiré hondo, viendo el rostro asustado de Minnie – Ya no puedo con esto…

Salí de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Minnie, siguiéndome - ¿Te volverás a ir? ¿Nos echarás de la casa? ¡Responde!

\- ¡Claro que no! – grité, tomándola de los hombros – No será eso lo que tú quieres

\- Lo que yo quiero es tener algo de normalidad

\- Lamentablemente no puedes… no conmigo

\- Eso es lamentable

Minnie se alejó de mí y volvió a la cocina.

\- Minnie…

\- Tal vez… - me miró fijamente – Tal vez las cosas son irreparables entre tú y yo

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Piénsalo Kyuhyun… - me pidió – Nunca hemos discutido tanto como en estas últimas semanas

\- Minnie…

\- Podemos… podemos acabar esto y hacerlo llevadero para Sunny…

\- Minnie… no…

\- Me gusta estar en el parque

Decía Sunny, tomada de mi mano y de la de Sungmin.

\- A mí me gusta salir como familia

Confesé y Sungmin sonrió.

\- A mí también

\- ¡Kyuhyun oppa!

Escuché una voz y Minnie hizo un puchero. Me giré a ver ¿Qué mierda quería ahora? ¿Es que amaba atormentarme? Maldito el día en que me fijé en ella y le pedí que fuera mi novia, de no ser por eso, ahora podría ser completamente feliz con Minnie.

\- Seohyun…

Saludé, mirando como Minnie fruncía el entrecejo.

\- ¿Cómo están? - preguntó la recién llegada - ¡Sunny! – mi hija la miró y agradecí a los cielos que ella no supiera lo que había pasado - ¡Estás bellísima!

\- Gracias…

Dijo mi hija en un susurro.

\- ¡Minnie!

Seo le dio un abrazo a Minnie y yo sentí cómo el estómago se me revolvía.

\- Hola

\- ¡Oh, la pequeña Jessica! – Seo intentó acariciar la mejilla de mi bebé, pero Sungmin la apartó – Que bendición es haber tenido una hija después de tan terrible accidente que tuviste

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fue horrible, todos nos asustamos cuando tuviste tu accidente – Seo me miró - ¿Verdad Kyuhyun?

\- Seo…

\- Él estaba conmigo cuando pasó eso

\- ¿De verdad?

Minnie me miró confundida.

\- Estábamos discutiendo

Le expliqué.

\- ¿Por qué discutían?

Preguntó Sunny y Seo sonrió de forma macabra.

\- Porque Seohyun es algo que no puedo nombrar delante de ti – Seo me fulminó con la mirada – Si nos disculpas, estamos pasando un momento en familia

\- Que linda familia te formaste – dijo, aún con su sonrisa – Espero y la conserves

\- Lo haré

La miré con seriedad y Minnie me miraba a mí con confusión. Seo se despidió de todos y siguió su camino, al igual que yo con mi familia. Minnie iba callada, yo me sentía nervioso.

\- Kyuhyun…

La miré, temblando por dentro.

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Qué pasó el día que tuve mi accidente?


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

\- Quiero saber qué pasó en mi accidente

Volvió a repetir Sungmin. Ella ya llevaba tres días consecutivos preguntando acerca de su accidente, la razón por la que perdió la memoria y demás. Yo tenía miedo de decirle, no podía decirle ¿Y si me volvía a dejar? Ese fue un tema que no solucionamos, porque ella y yo nos fuimos, dejando a Sunny con Henry aquella tarde, ambos nos fuimos enojados con personas distintas ¿Y si Minnie se enteraba de todo, como aquella vez? No podría soportar de nuevo separarme de ella y me maldecía por haber sido un idiota y haber dejado que eso pasara ¡Que imbécil fui!

\- Ya te lo he repetido mil veces – contesté, mirando el periódico y viendo de forma fugaz la sección de espectáculos en busca de algo incriminatorio – Te estrellaste contra un camión, quedaste en coma y por algún milagro del _"Dios de Siwon" _conservaste al bebé en tu vientre

\- Es que… hay algo más

\- No hay nada más

Aseguré, mirando de reojo a Sunny.

\- Es que Seo dijo…

\- Seo no es buena persona, eso ya nos ha quedado en claro un sinfín de veces

\- Pero es que ella dijo que tú estabas con ella cuando eso ocurrió

\- Sí… discutiendo

\- Sobre que era una tal por cual

\- ¿Qué es una _"tal por cual"_?

Preguntó Sunny.

\- Una niña mala que roba niños buenos

Le contestó Minnie.

\- Ah ya…

\- ¿Por qué discutían sobre eso?

Sentí nervios, no podía con esto, ella lo iba a descubrir.

\- Porque hizo algo malo que afectó a mucha gente

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No… no te lo puedo decir

\- ¿Por qué? – Minnie me miró con confusión – Y si tú estabas con ella, y yo estaba sola en mi auto… - miró a Sunny - ¿Cómo es que dejamos a nuestra hija sola?

\- Sola no, con Henry oppa

Explicó Sunny y yo me golpeé mentalmente la frente.

\- ¿Henry estuvo ese día? - preguntó Minnie y yo asentí con pesar – Entonces… él me puede decir qué pasó aquella tarde

\- Él te dirá lo mimo que te he dicho yo – dejé el periódico a un lado - ¿Por qué tanto interés? – preguntó con nervios – Ya te recuperaste, estamos juntos de nuevo, con nuestras hijas, siendo felices

\- Es que… - Minnie me miró y luego miró su plato – Hay algo que… que aún no recuerdo – las manos comenzaron a sudarme – Y eso no me deja tranquila

\- No debe de ser nada

\- Kyuhyun… me estás ocultando algo…

La música comenzó y salí a escena con Seohyun. La canción que estábamos interpretando era romántica y agradable ( watch?v=qPbpBL5mD_g ) Sabía que había un grupo de fans a las que siempre les gustó la pareja que hacía con Seohyun, pero lamentablemente no era verdad, porque el Kyumin nunca murió. Las personas aplaudían y gritaban, yo me sentía emocionado por dentro, incluso se me había olvidado los problemas.

Terminamos de cantar y bajamos a los camerinos. Seohyun me dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas y yo le correspondí con lo mismo. Entré en mi camerino y me encontré con mi amor: Mi botella de vino. Había adquirido un profundo amor por esa botella; su olor, su contenido, todo en ella me calmaba. Me serví una copa y comencé a beber, desde ayer había estado bebiendo el dulce néctar, y ya me había acabado cuatro en lo que iba del día.

Tomé mi teléfono, Minnie y Sunny me sonreían desde la pantalla, le di otro trago a mi copa ¿Por qué Minnie desconfiaba tanto de mí? Jamás le haría algo malo. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre terminábamos en una batalla campal y mi paciencia, tolerancia, todo, se me estaba acabando. Desde que empezamos a vivir en casa, además de no dejarme tocarla de cualquier forma que no fueran besos y abrazos, no habíamos parado de discutir ¿Cómo podíamos ser felices de esa forma? Y por otra parte estaba mi falta de atención; Minnie apenas y me prestaba atención, más estaba pendiente de su trabajo, el jardín, evitar que me acueste con ella, y Sunny ¡Ya no lo soportaba! Quería que todo volviera a ser como siempre, quería que mi Minnie volviera, no esa mujer que requintaba por todo y solo soltaba remilgos.

\- Kyuhyun, debes de volver para la premiación

Me indicaron y salí del camerino hacia mi silla para seguir presenciando los premios _"MAMA"_

_\- _Y el premio a _"Canción del año" _es para… - empezó a decir la MC - ¡Cho Kyuhyun!

Intenté levantarme, pero el vino me tenía flipado. Con dificultad subí las escaleras y casi tropiezo. Tomé mi premio y me acerqué al micrófono. Podía sentir la mirada de todos en mí, debían de preguntarse por qué estaba ebrio en una premiación, pero ni yo mismo conocía la respuesta.

\- Gracia… - solté una risita, tambaleándome hacia adelante y hacia atrás – Gracias por los que botaron por mí y por los que no – más risitas de mi parte y del público – Bueno… esta era la única categoría que realmente me importaba… - las personas se quedaron en silencio – Así que me iré a casa a celebrar con mi familia y si gano en las otras tres categorías a las que fui nominado… - reí de nuevo – Pues mándenme el premio por correo – me reí de nuevo – Annyeong… - caminé unos pasos y caí al suelo, riendo. Me levanté y tomé el micrófono de nuevo - ¡Lo siento! – las personas se veían entre ellas y yo seguía riendo por algún extraño motivo - ¡Te amo Kim Sungmin! – solté – Espérame que ya estoy yendo a casa – volví a reír – Ahora sí, gracias… Annyeong

Volví a caminar hacia las escaleras y bajé de ellas. Hangeng se me acercó y me dio un vaso con agua. Yo seguía riendo y sentí como él me llevaba lejos de todos.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te sucede?

Preguntó.

\- ¿Tienes novia?

\- ¿Qué?

Mi manager me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Tienes novia? – volví a preguntar – Porque si no la tienes, te felicito… - reí de nuevo – Tener novia es una mierda, es muy complicado

\- Kyuhyun… si has tenido problemas con Sungmin… te rogaría que los dejaras para tu casa, que no los trajeras a eventos públicos

\- Ey…. – me tomé el tabique con una mano y cerré los ojos – Se supone que cambié a Dongie por ti porque eres comprensivo

\- Lo soy, me puedes hablar de tus problemas y siempre estaré dispuesto a aconsejarte pero…

\- Pero no debo de hacer el ridículo en público, lo entiendo

Palmeé su mejilla y él tomó mi mano.

\- Acabas de dar un espectáculo allá en el escenario… - Hangeng lucía enfadado, me daba risa su expresión – Te llevaré a casa y más te vale estar presentable el sábado

\- Lo estaré

Le aseguré, siendo empujado por Hangeng en el auto. Recosté mi cabeza en la ventana, viendo los edificios pasar en mi trayecto a casa. Vi mi casa, misteriosamente la luz de mi habitación estaba encendida, Sungmin no debía de haberse dormido aún a pesar de que es muy tarde. Hangeng me bajó del auto, se despidió, advirtiéndome sobre algo que tendría que hacer el sábado, y se fue.

Entré en mi casa, después de haber atravesado tambaleante el camino adoquinado. Mi casa estaba oscura, pero veía luz salir de la rendija de la puerta de la cocina. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Minnie en su camisón rosa, bebiendo café. Ella me miró y luego dejó su café a un lado, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te estuve esperando

Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Por qué has estado bebiendo?

Preguntó y yo la miré.

\- ¿Es muy notorio?

Reí.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó con enfado, acercándoseme - ¿Por qué has bebido?

\- ¿En verdad quieres saber? – pregunté, acercándome también a ella – Es tu culpa

\- ¿Mi culpa? – Minnie se señaló así misma y me miró con enojo - ¿Acaso te serví las copas de vino? ¿Te dije que tomaras? ¿Te dije que hicieras el ridículo en los _"MAMA"_? ¿Cómo puedo yo ser la culpable de tu borrachera?

\- ¡Sí, si lo eres! – grité - ¡Estoy intentando ser un buen novio y ser un buen appa! – sentí una presión en el pecho y un escozor en los ojos - ¡Pero tú siempre encuentras algo malo en mí! ¡Ya no lo soporto!

\- ¡No tendría que enojarme contigo si hicieras las cosas bien!

\- ¡Sungmin, lo intento, en verdad lo intento! – grité aún más alto - ¡Pero esperas algo de mí que no te puedo dar! ¡Y me haces sentir miserable por ellos!

\- Kyu…

\- ¡Y ya estoy harto! – me llevé las manos a la cabeza - ¡Se supone que debo de llegar a casa, a relajarme de mi estresante trabajo! ¡Ser famoso no es fácil Minnie! ¡No me deja estar con ustedes! ¡Pero llego aquí y en lugar de paz encuentro la Tercera Guerra Mundial!

\- ¡Yo también intento que esto resulte!

\- ¡Pues no parece!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡No lo noto! – grité y vi como los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡Ayer llegué a tiempo y de todas forma terminamos discutiendo!

\- ¡Eso fue porque estabas con Seohyun en lugar de estar en casa!

\- ¡¿Y para qué iba a venir?! – pregunté con enfado - ¿Para ver el desastre que hicieron en mi casa? ¿Para seguir discutiendo contigo? Minnie… me estás ahogando – la tomé de los hombros y la miré fijamente - ¡¿Que no ves que me estás asfixiando?!

\- ¡Suéltame! – Minnie me empujó y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás – ¡Si soy un problema para ti, entonces lo mejor es que me vaya! ¡Tal vez las cosas no funcionarán nunca entre tú y yo! ¡Quizá todo ya se perdió!

\- Minnie…

Me volví a acercar a ella.

\- Tenía tanto miedo de que me vuelvas a decepcionar, a traicionar, que tal vez yo terminé arruinando todo

\- Minnie… - la volví a tomar desde los hombros – Conejo… - ella me miró fijamente, había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas - ¿Qué no te das cuenta, que sin ti no soy nada?

\- Kyu…

\- Por tres años lo único que he hecho, inútilmente, ha sido intentar olvidarte y fracasé en mi intento – la miré – Creí que ya no sentía nada hasta que te volví a ver y me di cuenta que todo ese amor que te tenia, nada ha cambiado – me acerqué a sus labios – No te puedo dejar ir, no te puedo perder de nuevo

Y entonces nos besamos, como nunca antes nos habíamos besado, porque era un beso de promesa, prometíamos que íbamos a esforzarnos más. Minnie rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, extrañaba la sensación de tenerla cerca. Tomándola de la cintura, la subí a la encimera y continué besándola, ella correspondía de la misma forma feroz en la que yo besaba sus labios.

\- Kyuhyun…

Suspiró cuando descendí a su cuello.

\- Minnie… te amo

Dije, pasando mis manos por sus piernas.

\- Yo también te amo – Minnie tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso – Estoy lista…

No dijo nada más, solo juntó nuevamente sus labios con los míos y volvió a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos. Mi cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de sensaciones y mi estómago tenía un sinfín de mariposas. Le quité el camisón a Minnie, dejándola solo en sus bragas. Ella comenzó a quitarme el saco, el cual, con desesperación, me terminé quitando yo solo.

Iba a ser la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, que lo íbamos a hacer, que íbamos a hacer el amor, que íbamos a entregarnos el uno al otro. No podía caber de emoción, pues no solo era el hecho de que podía, por fin, volver a tocarla de esa forma, sino que esto afianzaba nuestra unión, nuestro amor, del cual Sunny fue producto.

Mi camisa y mi cinturón salieron disparados; la suave mano de Minnie se coló por mi pantalón y descendió hacia mi entrepierna. Solté un suspiro y la apreté contra mí, rozándola y haciendo que ella también lo sintiera. Sungmin respondió con un gemido y me apretó más contra su cuerpo, maximizando el roce y soltando más suspiros.

\- Kyu… te necesito…

Pasé mis manos por el elástico de sus bragas y con lentitud se las fui quitando. Aquellas bragas rosas con conejitos salieron volando y mis manos empezaron a acariciar su flor. Minnie soltó un gritito y me apretó contra ella. Comencé a besar su cuello, luego descendí a sus pechos y ahí me entretuve un rato, acariciándolos, saboreándolos y haciendo que ella disfrute. Minnie jaloneaba mi cabello y tiraba de él, yo solo fui descendiendo. Llegué a sus piernas y comencé a besarlas, luego, con suma delicadeza, las abrí, dejando a mi vista su deliciosa flor. Acerqué mi rostro, rozando mis labios con sus pétalos.

\- Minnie…

Susurré, antes de lanzarme hacia su sexo.

\- Ah…

Soltó ella, jalando más de mis cabellos. Continué con mi labor hasta que Minnie empezó a temblar, gritando mi nombre. Minnie jaló de mis cabellos de nuevo, atrayéndome hacia su rostro y besándome con desesperación. Comencé a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo y sudado de mi novia, la única que me hacía sentir vivo. Las manos de Minnie, velozmente, desabotonaron mi pantalón y los tiraba hacia abajo. Me terminé de desnudar, mirándola en todo momento. Nos volvimos a besar, intentando estar más cerca el uno del otro, rozando nuestros cuerpos, sintiéndonos.

\- Te amo Minnie, jamás dudes de eso

\- Yo también te amo, mucho… - Minnie repartió miles de besos alrededor de mi rostro – Hazlo Kyu… quiero sentirte… - moví mis caderas, intentando situarme bien – Ah… - suspiró cuando intenté hacer presión – Hazlo ya… - entonces me introduje en ella - ¡Ah… Kyu!

\- ¡Minnie…!

Comencé a moverme, lento, intentando que pudiera sentir al máximo mi demostración de afecto.

\- ¡Oh… Dios… Kyuhyun!

Minnie volvió a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, besándome con ferocidad. Rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, evitando que me separara mucho de ella y profundizándome en su interior. Comencé a acelerar, se sentía muy bien, se sentía delicioso. En tres años no había estado con ninguna chica, era mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba haciendo el amor con la única chica que realmente amaba.

\- ¡Minni! – grité, acelerando - ¡Oh… Minnie!

\- ¡Más…! – me pidió, soltando mi cuello y recostando su espalda en la encimera - ¡Por favor, más!

\- ¡Te amo, mi amor, te amo!

Aceleré más mi ritmo, recostándome en ella y besando sus pechos.

\- ¡Ah!

Gritó.

\- Minnie… - pronuncié con dificultad, sintiendo que mi interior iba a explotar – Ya no aguanto… voy a terminar

\- Yo igual… - dijo ella, alzando un poco las caderas – Hazlo amor…

Y entonces me liberé en ella, gritando su nombre, pues la amaba y era la única con la que podía hacer esto. Los brazos perdieron su fuerza y me dejé caer, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Minnie me acarició el rostro y entonces nos besamos.

\- Omma…

Minnie y yo miramos la puerta, ahí estaba Sunny con su _"Puerco-conejo"_, mirándonos fijamente.

\- ¡Sunny!

Gritamos ambos, separándonos. Yo empecé a buscar en el suelo mi ropa, sintiéndome muy avergonzado. Minnie estaba roja y yo le iba pasando su ropa interior, ella se los ponía con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué hacían?

Preguntó mi hija, acercándose.

\- Nosotros…

Minnie me miró, yo negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de ese tema con mi hija de tres años.

\- ¿De nuevo peleaban?

Minnie y yo nos miramos ¿Sunny se daba cuenta de nuestras peleas? Normalmente eran en las noches, cuando ella supuestamente dormía.

\- No, mi cielo

\- Es que parecía que estuvieran luchando

\- ¡Jugábamos!

Grité, saliendo de mi escondite, con la camisa abierta y los boxers puestos.

\- Ah… ¿Yo puedo jugar?

\- ¡No! – exclamó Minnie, poniéndose más roja - ¿Qué haces fuera de cama? Deberías estar en tu habitación, descansando, durmiendo

\- Siempre bajo a esta hora por algo de agua – explicó Sunny – Normalmente en las noches me despiertan con sus gritos, y hoy también me despertaron con sus gritos

\- Oh… pues

Minnie me miró en busca de ayuda, yo de nuevo negué con la cabeza.

\- Ten tu agua

Fue lo único que dije, extendiéndole un vaso a Sunny.

\- Gracias… - mi hija bebió todo de un sorbo – Volveré a la cama

\- Sí…

Mi hija se fue y entonces solté un suspiro.

\- Eso fue lo más… - miré a Minnie, su rostro parecía un tomate – Vergonzoso que me ha pasado – luego me miró – Y tú no me ayudas

\- ¿Querías que le de la charla de las abejas y las flores?

Le pregunté, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mí, ella sonrió por eso.

\- No… es muy chiquita – me dio un beso – Vamos a la habitación

\- Vamos…

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Le pregunté a mi hyung y a mi dongsaeng.

\- La verdad… es que por primera vez no sé qué decirte – contestó mi hyung – Ya hablé con Heechul, ella no le dirá nada a Minnie, nadie de la familia lo hará, todos esperan que tú lo hagas, sobre todo los Kim

\- Siwon hyung… tengo miedo

\- Hyung… - miré a Henry – Si tanto amas a Minnie… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque soy un imbécil que se dejó llevar por el alcohol

\- Esa chica, Seohyun, es mala…

Dijo Siwon hyung y yo asentí.

\- Pero no solo ella, también fue mi culpa, una que tendré que cargar para siempre… - me lleve las manos al rostro y empecé a llorar - ¡¿Cómo le pude hacer esto a Sungmin?!


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

\- Lo que debes de hacer es decirle tú mismo

\- ¿Estás segura?

Le pregunté, terminando el café.

\- Si yo fuera tú, Kyuhyun – mi suegra me miró con compasión – Quisiera que me lo dijeras antes de recordarlo y darme cuenta, de nuevo, que estoy viviendo una mentira – bajé la mirada y asentí – Recuerda como se puso cuando se enteró de que la abandonaste

\- Sí… creo que usted tiene razón

\- Tienes que ser fuerte y valiente – dijo mi appa y yo asentí – Solo siendo valiente podrás solucionar esto

\- ¿Pero y si me deja de nuevo?

\- Eso nunca lo sabrás si no le dices primero – miré a mi appa y miré la mesa, sintiéndome mal nuevamente – Tal vez comprenda, tal vez vea que en todo este año, mientras ella estuvo en coma, mientras estaba en ese estado de retraso mental, incluso cuando te alejaba por estar con amnesia, tú jamás te separaste de ella

\- Appa…

\- Sé valiente Kyuhyun…

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios estamos discutiendo ahora?!

\- Sabes qué… - Minnie me miró con enfado – Si eres tan idiota que no lo recuerdas, entonces mejor vete

\- ¡Pero no entiendo!

Grité, viéndola salir de la casa rumbo al _"Audi" _rosa que le había comprado hace dos días. Minnie se fue y yo me quedé parado sin saber qué hacer. Maldije por dentro; después de esa maravillosa noche pensé que todo estaría bien, pero no… al día siguiente de nuevo volvimos a discutir y fue por mi culpa: Había olvidado que el sábado tenía mi sesión de fotos con Vogue, y ese día había invitado a Minnie a almorzar, obviamente no le cayó bien el que tuviera otro compromiso cuando ya había hecho planes con ella. Al día siguiente de la sesión de fotos volvimos a discutir, pues en la sesión de fotos tuve que abrazar a Seohyun y eso no le gustó nada. Ahora los papeles se invertían; antes era Seohyun la novia celosa de mi amiga, y ahora era Minnie la novia celosa de mi media amiga ¡Era insoportable! ¡Y solo porque salía con Seohyun en China!

Una semana después, seguíamos discutiendo. Mi paciencia, tolerancia, energía, fuerza mental, todo se me estaba agotando, ya no podía más. En verdad amaba a Minnie, en verdad amaba estar con ella ¡Era la mujer de mi vida! Pero ya no podía aguantar más esta situación, menos con ella amenazando con irse cada dos por tres.

Era mi día libre, así que no hice nada, me dediqué a jugar Starcraft. A las doce en punto preparé el almuerzo, miré televisión e hice un poco de ejercicios ¿Qué más podía hacer? Todos volverían a las tres, tenía tres horas. Podía llamar a mis amigos, Hyuk y Yeye habían vuelto a Corea y estaban libres por lo que tenía entendido. Saqué mi teléfono pero ninguno contestaba, tal vez no estaban tan libres como pensé. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero no era ninguno de mis amigos, tampoco era Sungmin, era Seohyun. Dude en contestar, sabía que ella molestaba a Sungmin, pero no creía que algo malo pudiera pasar por simplemente hablar.

\- Yeoboseyo

Saludé.

\- Kyuhyun-ah – saludó ella - ¿Estás libre?

\- Eh… sí…

Contesté dudoso.

\- ¿Quisieras ayudarme con algo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me han mandado a entrar en un concurso – explico – Es un reto para un programa de variedades

\- Prosigue…

Pedí temeroso.

\- Tengo que bailar con alguno de mis sunbae, y tú eres el único con el que me da confianza hacer esto

\- Pero… no soy muy diestro bailando

\- Oh… no hay problema – Seo rió – No será tan complicado

\- Pues…

\- ¡Vamos, oppa! – suplicó Seo – No tengo a nadie más

\- De acuerdo… - terminé aceptando - ¿Quieres vernos ahora?

\- Sí, por favor

\- De acuerdo – acepté - ¿En dónde?

\- En el edificio de la SM

Miré mi reloj, Minnie debía de llegar en unas horas y sabía que tenía el día libre ¿Estaría bien ver a Seo? No iba a hacer nada malo, solo ayudar a una amiga ¿Eso molestaría a Sungmin? probablemente, pero todo molestaba a Minnie ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Definitivamente… mi paciencia se acabó.

Subí a mi auto y partí rumbo al edificio de la SM. Ahí estaba Seo, en la sala de baile, estirándose. Un hombre también estaba ahí, debía de ser el coreógrafo. Saludé a todos y comencé a estirarme junto con Seo; la verdad es que salir de la rutina de gritos e insultos era agradable, pero extrañaba a Minnie.

\- Comencemos

Nos ordenó el coreógrafo. De verdad que era divertido hacer algo que no incluyera gritos y discusiones por mi trabajo o por estar con las personas inadecuadas. Seo y yo reíamos, bailábamos y volvíamos a reír cuando nos equivocábamos o cuando nos caíamos ¡Era muy divertido!

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Minnie?

Preguntó Seo, dándome una botella de agua.

\- Pues… mejorando – contesté – Van mejorando

\- ¿Aún la amas?

\- Sí… - sonreí – Con todo mi corazón – miré a Seo, ella miraba el suelo – Puede que… peleemos todo el tiempo, pero… aún así la amo

\- Eso es tan tierno

Dijo Seo de forma seria, levantándose y mirándose en el espejo.

\- No negaré que a veces cansa, sobre todo cuando llego a casa cansado del trabajo y ella está enojada o Sunny despierta con deseos de jugar

\- Parece que tener familia no es lo que tú esperabas

\- Es peor… - solté – No tuve tiempo de hacerme a la idea de que tendría una familia, simplemente volví y resulta que tenía una hija. Todo lo que quería hacer, todos mis planes de vida, los vi esfumarse tan pronto me enteré de ello, todo cambió para mí el día que Sunny apareció en mi vida

\- ¿No te agradó la idea?

\- En un inició no – confesé – Es decir, vine a Corea con la idea de filmar un drama al que renuncié, pero terminé enterándome de que tenía una hija – recordé a la perfección ese día – Y luego vino Minnie y… ¡Santo Cielos! Es muy necia… no quería aceptarme de vuelta y eso… me desesperaba

\- ¿Cómo ahora te está desesperando?

\- Creí que… creí que las cosas podrían volver a ser lo de antes, en verdad lo creí y quiero seguir creyendo – miré a Seo, ella se arreglaba el cabello – Pero… nada resulta bien con ella, se está volviendo una histérica y…

\- ¿Ya no la soportas?

\- En verdad quiero que funcione, pero ella me pone trabas

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para remediarlo?

\- No lo sé… aún amo a Minnie, pero si las cosas siguen así… terminaré huyendo de mi propia cas

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Tú no vives con Sungmin, es insoportable y lo único que desearía sería irte de su lado

\- Muchas gracias eh… - dijo una voz y yo me giré, era Sungmin – Descuida, no tendrás que huir de tu casa, yo me iré

\- Minnie… no, eso no fue lo que dije

Ella no me hizo caso, solo salió de la sala de baile. Yo me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia ella, llamándola. Antes de que entrara al ascensor la detuve, ella solo me miró.

\- ¡Suéltame!

Gritó, zafándose de mi agarre y dándome una bofetada.

\- Escúchame…

Le pedí, acorralándola contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué quieres que escuche? – preguntó, empujándome - ¿Cómo soy una histérica y lo mucho que quieres irte?

\- No me refería a eso… - volví a acorralarla – Sungmin… te amo

\- Con todo lo que escuché lo dudo

\- En verdad te amo pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Minnie de nuevo se separó de mí y volvió a presionar el botón - ¿Preferías tu vida de famoso sin compromisos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es lo que dijiste – los ojos de Minnie se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí un nudo en el estómago – Tenías tantos planes, tantos y los arruiné

\- No, no lo hiciste

\- Sí… - las puertas se abrieron – Solo… regresa a tu vida y yo regresaré a la mía

\- Minnie… - entré en el ascensor - ¿Por qué siempre quieres huir?

\- Yo no soy la que huye

\- Si lo haces… - mi voz se quebró – Ya no aguanto… ya no puedo, no así

\- ¿Entonces qué? – me separé de ella - ¿Es el fin? ¿De nuevo?

\- ¡Appa!

Gritó una voz; me giré, era Sunny.

\- Hoy vi a Seohyun

Confesó, dejando su plato en el fregadero y mirándome desde ahí.

\- ¿A si…?

\- Sí – Minnie abrió el grifo – Fui a recoger a Sunny de la escuela y… me la encontré – mis manos comenzaron a temblar y sentí una presión en el pecho – Dijo que… debía de recordar lo que ocurrió esa tarde, que no fue nada bonito y que…

\- ¿Qué más dijo?

\- Toda mi vida cambió ese día y que si lo recordaba todo podría volver a cambiar

\- Minnie…

\- Tengo miedo de descubrir lo que me ocultas – miré a Minnie, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que le ocultaba algo – Pero al mismo tiempo quiero saberlo


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

\- ¡¿Puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida?! – le grité, ella solo sonreía - ¡¿Qué te he hecho como para que hagas esto?! ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Tú sabes bien qué!

Gritó ella, mirándome con enojo.

\- ¿Estás haciendo todo esto porque terminé contigo? ¡Era un niño! ¡Tú igual!

\- ¡Tú y esa extraña niña rosa me las pagarán! – gritó - ¡Si yo no soy feliz, nadie lo será!

\- ¡Por favor! – supliqué – Seohyun… te lo suplico… deja este drama, por favor, no por una chiquillada del pasado, no me arruines la vida por un rencor de niños

\- Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de tus actos Kyuhyun

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- ¡Seohyun! – grité, tomándola del brazo; la miré y me arrodillé frente a ella, sintiendo que mis ojos derramaban lágrimas – Por favor… te lo suplico… por favor…

\- Ella recordará por sí sola, con o sin mi ayuda – la miré, sintiendo miedo - ¿Eso lo entiendes, Kyuhyun? – soltó una risita – Y cuando eso pase, estaré aquí parada, riéndome de tu desgracia

\- ¿Qué haremos?

Era la una de la mañana, Sunny dormía y nosotros habíamos decidido hablar seriamente. Miré a Minnie, durante una semana estuve durmiendo en el sofá y ella en la habitación, ahora íbamos a hablar, cualquier cosa que se dijera, a todas las palabras que se pudieran decir, a todas ellas les tenía miedo.

\- No lo sé

Contesté.

\- Kyu yo te…

\- Minnie aún te…

Ambos nos miramos y luego bajamos la mirada.

\- En verdad te amo – confesó – Aún lo hago, no pude dejar de hacerlo en tres años, menos ahora

\- Lo mismo siento yo

\- Pero… - ella me miró – Últimamente estoy sintiendo que me ahogo

\- Lo mismo siento yo

\- No sé cómo superar esto, tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo

\- Lo mismo siento yo

\- ¿Puedes dejar de repetir esa frase? – me miró con severidad - ¡Me altera!

\- Ese es nuestro problema – señalé – Te alteras muy rápido

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Salgo a trabajar, pelea, llego tarde del trabajo, pelea, llego temprano, pelea, tengo un compromiso importante ¡Pelea! – alcé los brazos en señal de desesperación - ¡Minnie! – ella me miró – No puedo ser lo que tú quieres: El novio que ha de estar veinticuatro por siete a tu lado, con un horario fijo como mi hyung, capaz de poder jugar al _"Caballito" _con Sunny sin caer del cansancio ¡Jamás pude serlo desde que tenemos quince! – le recordé – Pero lo estoy intentando… solo que tú… - Minnie bajó la mirada – Has cambiado… - volvió a mirarme – Ya no eres la dulce y comprensiva novia que tenía

\- Siendo madre soltera… ¿Cómo esperabas a que lo siguiera siendo?

\- Pero aún te amo, siendo así, me causas admiración – tomé sus manos – Minnie… yo me esforzaré por esta relación, por esta familia, solo te pido lo mismo

\- Lo haré… - asintió – Lo prometo

\- Eso espero…

Entonces nos dimos un fuerte abrazo ¿Ahora sí? ¿Ahora las cosas de verdad estarían bien? ¿Y si no? Pues… la verdad, ya no me quedaban más fuerzas para luchar, por más que la ame. Si volvíamos a pelear, pues definitivamente me iría de casa.

\- Kyu…

Miré a Minnie.

\- ¿Si, mi amor?

\- ¿Hay helado de cookies and cream? – preguntó Minnie, mordiéndose el labio inferior – Es que… se me acaba de antojar un poco

\- ¿Se te acaba de antojar? – miré el reloj - ¿A la una y media de la mañana?

\- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros – Las personas se les puede antojar cosas raras a horas raras – se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero – Quiero helado

\- Creo que tengo de vainilla

\- Pero quiero que cookies and cream

\- Puedo triturar galletas de chocolate y darte eso con el helado de vainilla

\- Sí por favor – sonrió y aplaudió – Eres el mejor

\- Recuérdalo…

Me levanté del sofá y fui a la rosada cocina. Saqué el helado y las galletas de Sunny, luego le compraría más. Aplasté las galletas y las eché en el balde con helado de vainilla, luego lo revolví. Salí de la cocina con el extraño postre y Minnie sonrió, tomándolo de mis manos y engullendo una colmada cucharada.

\- ¿Cómo va el jardín?

Pregunté, alcanzándole una servilleta, Minnie realmente debía de estar hambrienta.

\- Genial – contestó, metiéndose otra colmada cucharada en la boca – Compré… flores… rosadas

\- ¿No crees que la casa es muy rosa?

Entonces Minnie me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Bromeas? – volvió a comer helado - ¡El rosa es el color más bonito del mundo! – exclamó - ¡Que rico está esto!

\- Sigues siendo un infantil Conejo Rosa – reí dándole un beso en los labios – Ummm… sabor a vainilla, invítame un poco

\- ¡Aleja tu mano de mi helado! – Minnie abrazó su balde de helado – Es mío – volvió a engullir una cucharada – Consíguete… el tuyo…

\- De acuerdo…

Reí, abrazándola, viendo como se terminaba todo el balde de helado ¡Wow! Sí que tenía hambre este Conejo. Dejamos el recipiente vacío en la mesa de centro y subimos a nuestra habitación. Nos besamos y nos amamos a la luz de la luna, suspirando nuestros nombres entre besos y caricias.

\- Buenos días

Saludó ella, dándome un beso en los labios.

\- Tu cara está roja – le dije, tocando su frente – Conejo, tienes calentura, comer helado a las dos de la mañana no fue buena idea

\- Pero me gustó mi helado

\- Bueno… quédate aquí – le pedí, tomando mi ropa y mi bata, luego me levanté de la cama – Iré a preparar el desayuno

\- De acuerdo

Aceptó Sungmin, arropándose con las sábanas. Era sábado, ella tenía el día libre, yo en cambio… solo rezaba para que las cosas fueran buenas al menos un día. Llegué a la cocina y empecé a preparar algo con lo que encontré, no soy muy buen cocinero. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo tomé de la mesa, en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Seohyun ¿Qué quería ahora?

\- ¿Yeoboseyo?

\- ¡Kyuhyun! – gritó la voz de Seo con mucha emoción - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Cansado

Contesté, sonriendo para mis adentros al recordar la maravillosa noche con Sungmin.

\- ¿Volviste a pelear con Sungmin?

\- No exactamente…

\- Si tanto te molesta estar ahí, ven a practicar conmigo hoy día el baile

\- Cierto… el baile, lo había olvidado

\- ¡Ey! – exclamó Seo entre risas – Quiero ese premio, Cho Kyuhyun

\- Lo conseguiremos Seohyun, descuida – apagué el fuego de la cocina y empecé a servir – Ya me volví un buen bailarín gracias a ti

\- Ay Kyu… tú y tus ocurrencias – rió – Bueno, te espero a las dos en la SM, quiero practicar ¡Es este lunes!

\- De acuerdo, allá te veo, después te invito a cenar

\- ¿A quién vas a ver y por qué la vas a invitar a cenar?

Preguntó una voz atrás de mí, era Sungmin, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

\- Seo… te cuelgo… yo…

\- ¿Está ahí? – preguntó y escuché el chasquido de su lengua – Kyu… no dejes que apabulle

\- Sí… gracias… Annyeong

Dejé mi teléfono a un lado.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Minnie, viéndome fijamente - ¿Qué quiere Seohyun ahora?

\- Minnie… - solté un suspiro – No te enojes – le pedí – Ya sabes que tengo una presentación de baile con ella

\- Claro… como lo olvidé – dijo ella, sentándose en la mesa – Y tú que eres tan buen bailarín sobre todo

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- ¿Yo? – Minnie se señalo a sí misma – Nada – contestó – Solo que las perras siempre buscan formas perras para acercarse a su capricho

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ella intenta seducirme?

\- Tómalo como quieras Kyuhyun

\- ¿Estás celosa?

Pregunté divertido.

\- No, estoy enojada – contestó ella y yo la miré confundido – Me molesta ver lo idiota que eres al no darte cuenta de las intenciones de esa perra

\- ¡Ey! – protesté - ¡Las cosas no son así!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! – preguntó ella, alzando la voz una octava - ¡Lo único que esa perra quiere es que te separes de mí! ¿O me vas a negar que ella no te lo haya insinuado?

Me quedé callado, pues si lo había dicho, justo ahora había sido la última. Minnie se cruzó de brazos y asintió dos veces, luego soltó una risita irónica y me miró. Yo bajé la mirada ¿Era verdad lo que ella decía o era producto de su imaginación? No sabía qué pensar, pues quería creer que Seo tenía buenas intensiones, no quería pensar que ella era una de las razones por las que mi relación estaba pendiendo de un hilo; aunque su mención siempre fue motivo de discusión, prefería pensar en ella como un factor y no un agente.

\- Estás loca – le dije – Eso solo está en tu mente, en tus celos e inseguridades

\- ¿Te atreviste a llamarme loca?

\- Sí… - contesté - ¿He hecho algo que demuestre que tus suposiciones son cierta?

\- Sí – contestó con seguridad – Siempre prefieres estar con ella que en casa

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

\- ¡Lo veo todos los días! – gritó - ¡Siempre te largas para verla! ¡Siempre!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- ¿Cuántas veces has estado conmigo esta semana? – preguntó - ¿Cuántas veces has estado con ella en la semana?

\- No es lo mismo, con ella solo trabajo

\- ¡Pues no parece! – gritó, lanzándome un periódico que salió de quien sabe donde - ¡Termina y vuelve! – gritó - ¡No te largues a cenar con ella como siempre!

\- ¡Solo soy amable!

\- ¡Sí y tu amabilidad te llevará a tirártela uno de estos días!

\- Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios dices?!

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que esperas, cierto?! – siguió gritando - ¡Lo veo en tus ojos, lo deseas!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo mierda se le podía ocurrir algo así?!

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué te encanta estar con ella?!

\- ¡¿Sabes por qué?! – grité exasperado - ¡Porque al menos con ella puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad! ¡Porque ella no me está sacando en cara todo lo malo que en realidad no estoy haciendo! ¡Porque ella no es una histérica! ¡Y porque con ella me siento tranquilo! ¡Y tal vez tengas razón! ¡Me iré ahora a tirar con ella! ¡Así al menos te daré motivos para quejarte!

Su mano se estampó en mi rostro, haciéndome ver estrellas y trastabillar. Minnie me miraba con furia, derramando lágrimas. Me levanté del suelo y la miré fijamente ¿Cómo pude decirle todo eso?

\- Vete…

Me pidió.

\- Minnie…

\- ¡Vete! – gritó, lanzando lo primero que alcanzó - ¡Lárgate!

Salí corriendo de la cocina y corrí a mi auto. Lo encendí y partí. Golpeaba el timón con todas mis fuerzas ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? ¡¿En qué mierda pensaba?! Ahora había sido mi culpa, podía haberla detenido pero preferí dejarme llevar por la ira, arruinándolo todo aún más.

\- Tú tuviste algo que ver en mi accidente – miré a Minnie con miedo - ¿No es así?

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- No lo estás negando – Minnie miró al suelo – Me encontré a Seohyun en el parque – maldije para mis adentros a esa maldita perra – Ella me lo dijo – Minnie me miraba fijamente - ¿No me dirás nada?

\- Minnie… yo…

\- ¿Qué pasó esa tarde? – no era una pregunta, era una súplica – Quiero saberlo

\- Yo… no puedo…


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

\- ¡Te pedí que no dijeras nada!

Le grité a Seohyun, sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que me pides?

\- ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez perra!

\- No me llames así…

\- ¡Yo no tuve nada contigo! – grité - ¡Yo no tendría nada contigo ni aunque me rogaras! ¡Fui un idiota al pedirte que seas mi novia cuando éramos niños!

\- Calla…

\- ¡Jamás te amé! ¡Jamás te amaría! ¡Amo a Sungmin y no dejaré que una perra como tú nos separe!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó un hyung de TRAX.

\- ¡Quítamelo de encima! – le ordenó Seo - ¡Está loco!

\- ¡Escúchame bien Seohyun! – grité mientras era sostenido por varios hombres - ¡No dejaré que te metas entre Sungmin y yo! ¡No te dejaré!

\- ¿Te vas?

Pregunté, viendo como Sungmin tomaba todas sus cosas y las lanzaba al closet. Después de la pelea y de que ella prácticamente me echara de mi casa, llegué a la SM, no pude concentrarme en mi ensayo, pero Seo me dijo que estaría en su firma de autógrafos en el hotel de mi abuelo, así que ahí podríamos seguir ensayando. Cancelé la cena, no podía hacer nada que no fuera pensar en Minnie y en lo que me esperaba. Partí a casa y me encontré con la escena de las maletas de Sunny en la puerta y Minnie en nuestra habitación sacando su ropa.

\- Lo dejaste todo muy claro, Kyuhyun – Minnie lloraba – Ya… ya las cosas son irreparables entre nosotros

\- No… no puedes irte

La detuve y ella me miró, había dolor en su mirada.

\- ¿Para qué he de quedarme? – preguntó, lanzando más ropa en las maletas - ¿Para seguir peleando? ¿Para hacerle un daño a nuestra hija?

\- Minnie…

\- Una de las razones por las que acepté volver contigo, Kyuhyun, además del hecho de que te amo – Minnie se secó las lágrimas – Es que quería darle a mi hija la familia que ella deseaba

\- Y se la podemos dar

\- ¡No, no podemos! – Minnie cerró su maleta – ¡Date cuenta! – extendió sus brazos, mostrándome todo – Lo que fuimos no es lo que somos ahora

\- Minnie… no puedes irte, no me dejes por favor

\- Tú te fuiste hace tres años, las cosas murieron ahí, y así debimos dejarlas

\- No… - sentí una presión en el pecho y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes - ¡No te vayas! ¡Te amo!

\- ¡Y yo igual! – admitió ella - ¡Pero ya no podemos seguir así! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

\- ¡Me arrepiento de lo que dije!

\- ¡Pero ya lo dijiste! ¡Uno no puede arrepentirse del daño hecho con las palabras! ¡Es irreparable!

\- Por favor Minnie… - supliqué – Perdóname…

\- No Kyuhyun… no puedo

\- ¡Minnie por favor! – grité - ¡No me dejes!

\- Ya no puedo Kyuhyun, ya no puedo más

Y diciendo esto, tomó la maleta y salió de la habitación.

\- ¡No! – grité – ¡Minnie!

\- Dejé a Sunny en casa de mis padres – dijo – Debe de estar esperándome

\- ¡Minnie! – grité cuando salió de la casa – ¡Minnie!

El auto rosa de mi novia… ex novia… partió. Me quedé ahí, viendo el lugar por donde el auto se había ido, dejando huellas en la grava. Caí de rodillas ¿Se había ido? ¿De nuevo se había ido? ¿Cómo era posible? Tanto que me costó volver con ella, tantas cosas que habíamos pasado… ¿De verdad todo estaba perdido?

Lloré, en el suelo, viéndome patético, golpeando el suelo con mis manos. Me levanté y caminé hacia mi auto, me limpié el rostro y encendí el motor ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Seguirla? Me había dicho a donde se había ido ¿Eso significaba que quería que vaya a verla?

Quería ir a la casa de los Kim, pero me dirigí al _"Hotel SHINee" _unos tragos era lo que necesitaba. Entré en el ya conocido estacionamiento del hotel de mi abuelo. Todos los trabajadores nos conocían a mí y a mis hermanos. La boda de mis padres, nuestros cumpleaños, todo había sido celebrado aquí.

Subí al primer piso, varios empleados me saludaron. Caminé hacia el bar y me senté en la barra, esperando a que el barman me atienda. Pedí un whisky, era lo más fuerte que se me podía ocurrir. Mi botella fue dejada al lado de mi vaso y comencé a beber, ni siquiera me importaban las consecuencias que podía traerle a mi imagen, lo único que quería era olvidar.

¿Cómo es que terminamos así? Le echaba la culpa a la actitud de Minnie, pero su actitud solo era una consecuencia de mis actos. Si yo no la hubiera dejado hace tres años, si yo no la hubiera decepcionado innumerables veces, ella ahora no desconfiaría de cada acto que yo hacía. Lastimosamente no podía reparar mis daños, tal vez Minnie tenía razón y ya lo nuestro no tenía remedio.

\- ¿Va a pedir algo más, señor Cho?

Preguntó el barman y yo asentí.

\- Más de este whisky escocés, cárguelo a mi tarjeta

\- Su abuelo paga todo su consumo…

Me recordó el barman y yo asentí.

\- Oh… lo olvidé – reí – No le diga que me vio aquí, solo no deje que me vea – reí de nuevo - ¿Mi whisky?

\- En seguida señor Cho

\- Le diré a mi abuelo que te suba el sueldo

Reí y él asintió. La cabeza me pesaba y sentía mi cuerpo dar vueltas. El alcohol es el mejor amigo de uno cuando la pasas mal, y el whisky era mi mejor amigo en ese momento, incluso más que mi amado vino. La nueva botella llegó y comencé a beber.

\- Tómeselo con calma

Me pidió el barman.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido al amor de tu vida junto a ti, y por idiota la perdiste?

\- No… señor…

\- Pues yo sí – me limpié la comisura de los labios y luego bebí otra copa – Ah… soy un idiota

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, necesitaba más alcohol para estar feliz, para olvidar lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Le pido una habitación?

\- Lo que yo quiero es que mi Conejo regrese

\- ¿Quiere que le traiga un conejo? – preguntó el barman - ¿O algún otro roedor?

\- No… - reí – Solo deme otra botella de whisky

\- No creo que…

\- Eh… - le apunté con mi tembleque dedo – Soy el nieto de tu jefe – le recordé – Treme otra botella

\- Enseguida

Asintió el joven trabajador. Sonreí, tambaleándome en el taburete. Dejé mi cabeza caer en la barra y sentí la fría botella en mi mano. Miré la botella y me serví mi primera copa de mi tercera botella.

\- Por Minnie…

Dije, sintiendo una presión en el pecho y rompiendo en lágrimas.

\- ¿Kyuhyun? – me giré, ahí estaba ella - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Seohyun – reí – No te volveré a ayudar en nada

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

\- Porque por ayudarte, me peleé con Sungmin

\- ¿Volvieron a pelear?

\- Se fue de casa – reí – ¡Me abandonó! – bebí otra copa – Ella… - miré mi copa vacía – Ella…

\- Kyu…

\- Se fue – miré a Seo, apenas y la distinguía – Me… me abandonó

\- Calma…

Seo empezó a sobarme la espalda, yo solo lloraba.

\- Quiero más whisky - le pedí al barman y este obedeció sin chistar – El aumento será tuyo – reí - ¿Quieres?

\- Por favor

Dijo Seo, extendiendo su copa.

\- Genial – sonreí y con mucha dificultad, demasiada porque no podía ver el vaso, serví whisky para Seo – Pensé que serías de esas personas que me alejarían de la bebida

\- Oh no… - Seo sonrió, o por lo menos eso noté – Estás pasando por un mal momento, el alcohol estará bien

\- ¿En serio? – reí – Gracias – alcé mi copa - ¡Salud!

\- Por los finales tristes

\- ¿Ha habido un final triste?

Pregunté, dejando caer mi cabeza de nuevo en la barra.

\- Oh no… el final no será mío

\- ¿De quién si no? – pregunté riendo - ¿Se separará tu trío?

\- Sigue bebiendo

Me pidió Seo y yo obedecí. Copa tras copa iba entrando el alcohol a mi sangre. Empecé a reír y verlo todo borroso, escuchaba apenas lo que Seohyun me decía y la verdad es que no me importaba lo que estuviera a punto de decirme, solo quería seguir bebiendo. La cabeza comenzó a pesarme y mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, creo que tanto alcohol ya estaba pasándome factura.

\- Aquí tiene

Dijo una voz, apenas audible y apenas visible para mí.

\- Gracias - esa era Seohyun, yo solo miraba el interior de mis parpados – Ayúdenme…

La cabeza me dolía a horrores, sentía como si estuviera cargando un yunque con la cabeza. Parpadeé lentamente y me restregué los ojos… no era mi habitación ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba lo sucedido, Minnie yéndose de casa y yo yendo al _"Hotel SHINee"_, entonces ahí estaba, el hotel de mi abuelo. Había bebido mucho, de eso también me acordaba, y me acordaba de la presencia de Seohyun, al parecer quedarse inconsciente por el alcohol no era como en las películas ¿El barman me pidió la habitación? Algo a mi lado comenzó a moverse y yo me giré…

\- ¡Ah! – grité, cayendo al suelo - ¡Ah! – grité al verme desnudo - ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

\- Nos consolamos mutuamente

Contestó una desnuda Seohyun, sonriéndome desde la cama.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Cambia de canal

Le pedí a Sungmin.

\- ¿Hay algo en el canal de espectáculos, relacionado a mi accidente, que no quieres que vea?

Preguntó Minnie y yo la miré con una ceja alzada.

\- Solo cambia el canal

\- No quiero

Minnie tomó el control remoto y me sacó la lengua.

\- Conejo… dame eso…

Me estiré para alcanzar el control remoto, pero ella se estiró, impidiéndome tomarlo.

\- ¡Una escandalosa revelación de Seohyun de TTS!

Gritó una de las MC del programa que Minnie estaba viendo.

\- ¡Dame eso!

Intenté quitarle el control pero ella me lo impedía, empujándome.

\- ¡Y con nadie más que con el famosísimo Cho Kyuhyun!

Minnie me miró y alzó el volumen.

\- Minnie… cambia el canal, esto es basura

\- Hace unos instantes, Seohyun de TTS publicó en twitter una foto con el siguiente estado: _"Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, lo siento, tienes que saberlo Sungmin"_

Sungmin me miró y miró la televisión. Me levanté de la cama a la carrera, quería esconderme, quería quedarme, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería lanzarme contra el televisor para apagarlo, quería matar a Seohyun. Minnie volvió a alzar el volumen y miraba con atención la pantalla.

\- Pobre chica, nunca la han dejado en paz

\- Sí… pobre… y ahora con los cuernos pintados

Minnie me miró boquiabierta y entonces en la pantalla apareció la foto, la misma de aquella vez. Minnie dejó caer el control remoto y entonces me miró boquiabierta ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

\- Dime… por favor… que… esto… - me miró, había enojo, decepción y tristeza en sus ojos - ¡Dime por favor que esto no es verdad!


	48. Chapter 48

p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES"Capítulo 48/span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo1"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – le grité, llorando - ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kyu… cálmate/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me pidió Taeyeon./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Seohyun… por qué?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Le preguntó Tiffany./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Quería vengarme de ustedes/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No te hemos hecho nada!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Grité, intentando zafarme del agarre de Tae./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Claro que sí! – gritó Seo – ¡Sobre todo Sungmin!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Seo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Las TTS miraron a su compañera como si fuera una completa y lunática extraña./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Ella se quedó con todo lo que quería! – gritó - ¡Ella tiene todo lo que yo quiero!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan envidiosa?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Grito Tae./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Me destruiste… - caí al suelo, llevándome las manos al rostro y llorando - ¡Me destruiste! – grité, golpeando el suelo - ¡Te vengaste! ¡¿Estás feliz?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Seo me miró y tragó saliva./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Mi familia me abandonará de nuevo por tu culpa! ¡¿Estás contenta?! ¡Perdí a mis hijas y a mi novia! ¡Todo por ti!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡¿Estás contenta?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Volví a preguntar a gritos./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo no… no soporto verte así/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Pero es lo que querías maldita perra! – grité, mirándola desde el suelo - ¡Querías verme sufrir! ¡Pues mírame! ¡Mírame!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No puedo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Entonces Seohyun huyó hacia su habitación ¿Estaba arrepentida? ¡Me importaba un rábano! Yo quería, esperaba, que esto no significara nada malo para Minnie./span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Tras ver la noticia Minnie me echó de la habitación, me quedé ahí toda la noche oyéndola llorar. Tan pronto como amaneció tomé mis llaves y partí hacia los dormitorios de las TTS. Ahora solo esperaba que ella me diera la oportunidad de explicarme, solo eso pedía./span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Volví a mi auto y partí a mi casa, sintiendo un hoyo en el pecho. Sentía miedo ¿Y si se volvía a ir? ¿Cuántas veces ya se había ido? Muchas y no quería una más, porque sabía que esta sería la definitiva, si se iba no volvería y eso era lo que más temía. Me estacioné y entonces entré en mi casa, ahí todo estaba tranquilo, no se oía ruido ¿Ya se había ido?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Minnie…?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi habitación. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo, con nuestro álbum en las manos, pasando con lentitud las páginas. Sentí alivio al verla, pero al mismo tiempo sentí miedo porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Ella se giró y me miró, luego volvió a ver el álbum./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kyu…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Pensé que te habías ido/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Prometí que no me iría – me recordó – Pero que sería hasta que te escuchara, así que te escucho/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie… te juro… te juro que no…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No me jures nada porque no te creeré – sus palabras me apuñalaron, y solo me dejé caer a su lado – Dime qué pasó la tarde de mi accidente…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Tú te habías ido de casa – comencé – Habíamos peleado de nuevo, constantemente peleábamos, por tonterías sin sentido. La última fue en especial mala, y te fuiste, con Sunny, a la casa de tus padres/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Nuestras peleas eran por Seohyun?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES" - No – contesté, mirando el suelo e intentando no derramar lágrimas – Eran porque mi fama no me permitía estar contigo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Me molestaba que no estuvieras en casa?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Mucho – contesté – Siempre me reclamabas el poco tiempo que le dedicaba a la casa, pero era porque temías que te volviera a decepcionar/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Cosa que hiciste/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No… - miré mis manos – Minnie… - respiré hondo – La noche que te fuiste, quise seguirte, en verdad quería seguirte, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que terminásemos en otra batalla campal, miedo de que nos dijéramos más cosas hirientes, miedo de perderte definitivamente. Me fui al hotel de mi abuelo y empecé a beber, entonces apareció Seohyun…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Te metió algo en la bebida?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No… - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer – Yo ya había bebido tres botellas de whisky, ella me incitó a beber más/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Te quería emborrachar/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Creo que sí. Bebí dos más antes de caer desmayado y entonces…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué pasó?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Los ojos de Minnie derramaban lágrimas./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Debes de creerme – le pedí – Jamás te haría algo así – le aseguré – Desperté a la mañana siguiente sin saber bien cómo llegué a esa habitación y por qué Seohyun estaba a mi lado, desnuda/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Te acostaste con ella?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- No lo sé – confesé, tapándome el rostro con ambas manos y llorando - ¡No lo sé! – golpeé la pata de la cama con mi puño - ¡Debí ir hacia ti! ¡Debí hacerlo y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho! ¡Cometí un error!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué más pasó?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Debes creerme Minnie…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué pasó después?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Volví a casa… - contesté, abrazando mis rodillas – Me sentía nervioso… y entonces llegaste…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 6.0pt;" align="center"span lang="ES"***/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Mientras yo como estúpida esperando a que tú vengas por mí… - Minnie sostenía su teléfono y derramaba lágrimas – Tú la pasabas muy bien con Seohyun/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué…?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Entonces me mostró su teléfono. Había una foto de Seo y yo, en la cama. Yo estaba debajo de ella y ella encima de mí, sin pantalón, y yo estaba sin camisa./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó - ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Te gustó tanto que quisiste tomarte fotos?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – gritó, estampando su teléfono en mi pecho - ¡Confíe en ti! ¡Creí que me amabas!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie… sí te amo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No! – gritó, derramando más lágrima - ¿Por qué, Kyuhyun…? De todas las cosas malas con las que me podías decepcionar… ¿Por qué elegiste esa?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Sungmin… te lo puedo explicar, no es lo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿No es lo que parece? – Minnie miró a otro lado y soltó una risita – Que gastada está esa frase – me miró – No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No lo hice… tienes que creerme/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea?! – gritó – Tengo una, dos, tres… ¡Cinco fotos de ustedes dos!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Quién te las envió?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Seohyun, y dice que olvidaste tu celular/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie… por favor, escúchame primero/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No Kyuhyun… ya me cansé de escucharte, ya me cansé de esperar paciente a que hagas bien las cosas, estoy harta de ti/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Por favor… debes de escucharme, no sé qué pasó, de pronto desperté y estaba ahí con Seohyun…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No me importa! ¡No quiero saber!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No era consciente de lo que hacía!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Eso lo dicen todos los hombres para justificarse!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Pero yo no! – grité - ¡Te lo ruego, créeme!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No te puedo creer! – gritó - ¡Es la última que te paso Kyuhyun! ¡La última!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie… por favor…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No quiero que nos volvamos a ver, y con esto haré que me den custodia completa de mi hija/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No puedes hacer eso…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Claro que puedo! – gritó ella – Después de todo… tú no firmaste a nuestra hija hasta ahora…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Sabía que esto ocurriría, sabía que harías algo peor… - me miró - ¡Y como idiota volví a confiar en ti!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No es cierto, te digo que no es cierto, debes de creerme ¡Créeme! ¡Debes de creerme! ¡Por favor, créeme!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No quiero! ¡No volveré a creer en ti! ¡Solo vete de mi vida! ¡No vuelvas! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Nunca! ¡No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No me pidas eso/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Tiraste años de relación y amistad a la basura Kyuhyun. No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, así sea consciente o no, no puedo simplemente olvidar el hecho de que tú mismo dijiste que lo harías/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No lo dije en serio/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Pero ahora es una realidad… - Minnie se limpió las lagrimas – Solo quiero irme… no quiero volver a verte, tú… - me miró fijamente – Tú solo me has traído penas desde el día que te conocí, maldigo el día en que te conocí/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No, Minnie!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con las llaves de su auto en la mano./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Hoy, para mí, has muerto!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No te voy a dejar entrar en mi vida nunca más!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Y Sunny… has roto la familia que ella tanto quería/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Minnie, por favor, escuchame!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No! – volvió a gritar - ¡Kyuhyun! – mis ojos derramaban lágrimas, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, no podía dejarla ir - ¡Mi vida se centra en esperar a que vuelvas a dañarme! ¡Ya no quiero eso!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Perdóname! ¡Te prometo que…!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ya no creo en tus palabras… - se dio media vuelta pero tomé su brazo - ¡Suéltame por favor!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No! – grité - ¡No dejaré que te vayas!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Déjame ir!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Te amo, no puedes dejarme!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Te dejo porque me duele amarte! ¡Ya no soporto estar a tu lado! ¡Ya no quiero seguir a tu lado! ¡Mi amor por ti se está consumiendo!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Minnie…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Ya no te amo! ¡Ahora solo te odio! ¡Quisiera evitar conocerte! ¡Quisiera no tener nada que me una a ti! ¡Quisiera que desaparecieras! ¡Quisiera solo olvidarte!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No quiero que me olvides…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Debí haberlo hecho hace mucho… - Minnie se zafó de mi agarre – Adiós…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Y entonces subió a su auto y partió. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo había pasado esto? No lo entendía y solo había una persona que podía responder a todas estas incógnitas. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y partí a los dormitorios de las TTS./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kyuhyun… que sorpresa/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Dijo Taeyeon al verme./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Está Seohyun?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Acaba de llegar/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me contestó Tiffany. Caminé hacia su habitación, y abrí la puerta de golpe. Seo me miró desde su cama y luego sonrió, yo solo la fulminé con la mirada ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿No tenía sangre en el rostro? ¿Quién era esta persona? La Seohyun que creí conocer no era así./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunté - ¡¿Por qué le mandaste esas fotos a Sungmin?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Bueno… ella debía de saber lo que su lindo novio hacía mientras ella se iba de tu lado/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡¿Por qué?! – grité - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Seo… tú…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Tae entró en la habitación y la miró con confusión y enojo./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Tú querías dejarla, yo solo ayudé/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡¿Pero qué sucede?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Gritó Tiffany/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ahora estás libre – Seo sonrió – Agradécemelo después/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No te voy a agradecer nada! – grité, apretando mis llaves - ¡Haz que Minnie vuelva!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó – Era lo que tú querías – volvió a decir – La querías lejos de ti, yo ayudé, ahora estará lejos – rió – Solo te di una buena excusa/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué hizo Seo?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó Tiffany./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Ayer Kyuhyun y yo pasamos una linda noche/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Rió la nombrada./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿En verdad?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Preguntó Tae./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No! – grité – No es verdad – miré a Seo con enojo – ¡Di que no es verdad! ¡Jamás le sería infiel a Sungmin! ¡Jamás la engañaría! ¡Yo amo a Sungmin y no le haría algo así!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Pues las fotografías no dicen lo mismo/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Metete las fotografías por el orto! – grité - ¡¿Cómo es posible que me hicieras esto?!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Fue fácil, solo usé la camarita del teléfono/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Seo rió./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Seo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Las TTS se miraron con sorpresa, no podían creer que su compañera fuera capaz de esas cosas./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Esto no se quedará así, me las vas a pagar, dirás la verdad/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué verdad? – preguntó - ¿Tú versión o mi versión con imágenes?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Maldita perra!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Grité y ella rió./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Kyuhyun, cálmate!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me ordenó Tae./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Si no vuelve Sungmin, no sé qué te haré/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué me puedes hacer? – preguntó – Yo no hice nada que tú no quisieras y las fotos fueron tomadas desde mi teléfono y salgo yo ¿Qué me puedes hacer?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Eres despreciable, ya veo por qué sigues sola…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Por lo menos yo no soy a la que abandonaron y pusieron los cuernos!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Yo no le puse los cuernos a Minnie!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Pero la abandonaste! ¡Demuestra que no la amas!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡La amo! ¡La amo como nadie logrará amarte a ti!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Cállate! – Seo me lanzó una almohada – ¡Lárgate!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡¿Te duele que te digan tu verdad?! – la miré con enojo, quería matarla en ese preciso momento – No eres lo que yo pensé y me avergüenzo de alguna vez haber pensado que eras bella/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Soy más bella que tu Conejo!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡No! – grité - ¡A ella jamás le podrás ganar en nada!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Soy mejor que ella! ¡Yo soy mejor que ella! ¡Ella no es nada comparada conmigo!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES" - ¡Ella es una mujer de gran valor mientras que tú solo eres escoria y siempre serás escoria!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¡Cállate! - gritó aventándome su otra almohada - ¡Te arrepentirás de tus palabras! ¡Jamás te dejaré ser feliz Kyuhyun! ¡Jamás te dejaré en paz! ¡Jamás!/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Estás loca…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Fue lo único que dije, antes de salir de la habitación./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No puedo creer que Seo…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Miré a Tiffany, ella parecía anonadada./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué harás ahora con respecto a Minnie?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Me preguntó Taeyeon./span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- No lo sé… - mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido - ¿Yeoboseyo?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kyuhyun… soy Kibum/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kibum hyung, hola… ¿Cómo estás?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- Kyuhyun… ven al hospital, Sungmin ha sido traída de emergencias, se estrelló su auto contra un camión/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES"- ¿Qué…?/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 5.25pt;"span lang="ES" /span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 5.25pt;" align="center"span lang="ES"***/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- No tenias huesos rotos, solo golpes en la cabeza – la miré – Caíste en coma y a las semanas me dijeron que estabas embarazada de un mes/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Yo… no sé que pensar/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" style="text-indent: 6.0pt;"span lang="ES"- Dime por favor que no te irás/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"Le pedí./span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES" - Es que… no sé… esto si me resulta muy difícil de asimilar…/span/p  
p class="Estilo2"span lang="ES"000000000000000/span/p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 24.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: blue;"BUENO... AQUÍ ESTÁ EL MISTERIO RESUELTO, ESTO FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ EL DÍA DEL ACCIDENTE DE SUNGMIN :) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS Y TERMINAR ESTA NOVELA Y COMIENZA LA NUEVA/span/strong/p  
p class="Estilo2" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	49. Final

Capítulo 49

\- Por favor… no me dejes

Volví a repetir.

\- Es que… esto no lo puedo creer – Minnie miró al techo – Has roto promesas, me has abandonado, y ahora también me has engañado

\- No estoy seguro de lo que pasó esa noche

\- Pero como dijo Seo… hay evidencia que prueban lo contrario

\- Minnie…

\- ¿Cómo es posible que, si dices amarme, me hayas hecho esto?

\- Sí te amo – le tomé ambas mano y las acerqué a mi pecho – Te amo con todo mi ser – le aseguré con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero debes de creerme, no sé qué pasó esa noche

\- ¿Qué me garantiza que no lo volverás a hacer?

\- Te lo garantiza el hecho de que no lo hice a conciencia

\- No es suficiente

\- Te lo garantiza que, en los cuatro meses en los que estuviste en coma, jamás me fui de tu lado – Minnie me miró – Día y noche sosteniendo tu mano, con todos alrededor de mí haciendo su vida como si nada estuviera pasando; yo jamás me fui de tu lado porque para mí la vida no podía seguir sin ti

\- Kyu…

\- Te lo puede garantizar los cinco meses en que estuviste en ese estado de retraso mental – continué hablando – En donde cualquiera se iría con otra, pero yo me quedé a tu lado, porque sin ti no soy nada

\- Yo…

\- Y los meses en los que no me aceptabas – le tomé del mentón – Jamás me rendí para poder estar contigo. El año entero que postergué mi gira para estar a tu lado… - los ojos de Minnie derramaban lágrimas – Y te lo pueden asegurar los cinco años que he sido tu novio, en donde lo único que he sabido hacer a la perfección es amarte. Te lo pueden garantizar los siete años que estuve enamorado de ti y no me podía fijar en ninguna otra chica porque tú eres la única para mí

\- Kyu…

\- No me dejes por favor…

\- ¿De verdad no te fuiste nunca de mi lado?

\- Día y noche, Minnie, ni siquiera atendía a Sunny por estar a tu lado

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- Sin ti no funciono, sin ti no vivo, sin ti no tengo vida y no quiero hacer nada si tú no estás a mi lado. Sé que suena tonto, soy un hombre pero no me avergüenza, soy cien por ciento dependiente de ti ¡Siempre lo fui! ¡Jamás podré vivir si no es contigo! ¡Eres la única que me conoce como la palma de su mano! Eres mi mejor amiga… mi Conejo… - Minnie pegó su frente a la mía – Mi novia… y la única que ocupa mi corazón

\- Si te doy una última oportunidad…

\- Prometo no desperdiciarla

\- ¡Hyung! – gritó Henry, entando quién sabe cómo - ¡Están hablando de ti en la televisión!

Encendí la televisión y vimos ahí a Seohyun.

\- Yo… quería hablar sobre la declaración de ayer en la noche – miró a la cámara – Lo lamento, Sungmin y Kyuhyun, en verdad lo lamento – Minnie y yo nos miramos sin entender – Esa foto… no es verdad

\- ¿Cómo?

Preguntó la MC.

\- Sí estuve en un hotel con Kyuhyun, era el hotel de su abuelo – empezó a explicar ella – Él había bebido y yo… le incitaba a beber más… quería que estuviera inconsciente

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque necesitaba que estuviera en ese estado – dijo Seo – Yo… quería tanto mi venganza, que no me di cuenta de el verdadero daño que hacía. Destruí una familia por mi envidia y codicia – bajó la mirada a sus manos – Esa noche no pasó nada, algunos empleados me ayudaron a llevarlo a la habitación que había pedido para él, pues es nieto del dueño del hotel, y entonces decidí tomarme esas fotos

\- ¿A pesar de que manchaba tu imagen también?

\- No me importaba, lo único que quería era ver sufrir a Kim Sungmin

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tiene todo lo que yo siempre quise, y una de esas cosas era Cho Kyuhyun

\- ¿Te da cuenta del peso de tu declaración en estos momentos?

\- Sí… - Seo asintió y comenzó a juguetear con los adornos de su vestido – Y no me importa. Vengarse no es fácil si eres una persona con sentimientos, se necesita sangre fría para ello y yo no la poseo. La culpa me carcomía así que tenía que decirlo, solo espero que no sea muy tarde para Sungmin y Kyuhyun, ojalá que vuelvan a estar juntos y formen esa linda familia que siempre debieron ser

\- Mucha gracias Seohyun, eso ha sido muy valiente…

Seo se despidió de las cámaras y entonces apagué el televisor.

\- Minnie…

\- Si eso hubiera pasado hace un año… - la miré – Nos abríamos ahorrado mucho

\- No… probablemente seguiríamos peleando por tonterías – ella sonrió – Pero ahora… ahora sí podremos ser felices

\- Sí…

Minnie tomó mi mano.

\- Te amo

Dije.

\- Yo igual…

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Preguntó Minnie. El día anterior todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Me alegraba que mi gran miedo haya quedado en el olvido y que todo haya salido bien. Ahora éramos una familia, y ahora éramos una pareja sin secretos que solo se amaba y que estaría ahí para sus hijas.

\- Ya verás…

Le dije, sentándola en nuestra habitual banca en el parque de juegos del parque, el lugar donde todo inició.

\- Kyu… las niñas nos deben de estar esperando…

\- Espera unos minutos

Le pedí, buscando mi guitarra y haciéndole una seña a Henry para que saliera con su piano. Las personas empezaron a aglomerarse para ver qué estábamos haciendo. Los amplificadores, los micrófonos y el piano de Henry, todo fue conectado, y cuando todo estuvo listo, me acerqué al micrófono.

\- Kyu… ¿Qué es esto?

\- Kim Sungmin… te amo mucho…

Y entones Henry comenzó a tocar el piano ( watch?v=p-_DOpcdycw) la canción era emotiva, hablaba de lo que significaba para mí, hablaba sobre todo acerca de nosotros y lo mucho que la había extrañado en todo este tiempo. Las personas a nuestro alrededor cantaban y tomaban fotos o filmaban mi presentación, pero a mí solo me importaba mi Conejo Rosa, la única en mi vida, la más bella de todas, la única con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

\- Kyu…

Los ojos de Minnie estaban llenos de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Dejé el micrófono a un lado y me le acerqué. Tomé su mano y me arrodillé ante ella, todas las fans presentes pegaron un grito.

\- Kim Sungmin… - metí mi mano en mi saco – Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi en este mismo lugar, cuando caí encima de ti – escuché risas – Hemos pasado por tantas cosas y no has dejado de amarme así como yo tampoco he dejado de amarte

\- Kyu…

Saqué la caja de terciopelo de mi bolsillo y dejé ver el anillo.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- ¡Sí! – gritó ella - ¡Mil veces sí!

Coloqué el anillo en su dedo y todos los presentes aplaudieron y lloraron. Besé los labios de Minnie, ahora todo iría de bien en mejor, estaba seguro. Nos separamos y sonreímos, no podía creer que hace unos días estaba nervioso porque se supiera la verdad, debía de agradecerle a Seo por su valentía, ahora yo podía ser feliz, aunque jamás le perdonaría lo que hizo.

Los meses siguieron pasando y pronto nos encontramos en Diciembre. El día trece de diciembre fue el día elegido para nuestra boda. Quisimos hacerlo lo más pronto posible, así que las mujeres, más especifico, mi omma, mi suegra y mi abuela Key, se encargaron de organizar la boda perfecta en solo cinco meses. Obvio, siguiendo la tradición, la boda sería en el hotel de mi abuelo, en el de la isla Jeju, así que no me preocupaba por la decoración y comida, que era más o menos la gran parte de la organización de una boda.

Me sentía feliz, el gran día al fin había llegado. Me intentaba atar la corbata, pero los nervios no me dejaban ¡Me iba a casar! ¡Santos Cielos!

\- Déjame a mí hacerlo

Me pidió appa. Él sonrió y me ató la corbata, yo sentí un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarlo y así lo hice. Appa me apretó contra su cuerpo, como cuando era niño y algo me daba miedo. Ahora nada me daba miedo, pero sabía que mi appa siempre estaría ahí para mí.

\- ¡Oh, mi bebé se va a casar!

Exclamó la voz de mi omma, entrando en la habitación.

\- ¡Omma, estoy en boxers!

Se quejó Henry.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó omma – Ni que no te hubiera viste desnudito antes

\- ¡Omma!

\- ¡Oh, mi bebé se va a casar!

Volvió a exclamar omma, abrazándome.

\- Omma… no respiro…

\- Taemin, asfixias a nuestro hijo

\- No todos los días uno de mis hijos se casa – omma hizo un puchero – Henry, demórate en casarte como Siwon

\- Sí omma…

\- ¿Están presentables?

Preguntó una voz, era Amber, con el vestid rosa de las damas de honor que Sungmin y la abuela Key habían diseñado.

\- Wow… Amber…

Dijo Henry.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

Preguntó la chica de cabello corto.

\- LA verdad… - Henry miró a su novia – Te prefiero con mi ropa – Amber rió – Quítate ese vestido, yo me enamoré de ti por lo que eres, no por cómo te ves

\- Henry oppa…

\- Hyung… - le corrigió Henry – No me digas oppa, soy tu hyung – ambos rieron – Te amo Amber, no vuelvas a dudar de lo bella que eres

\- Henry…

Y entonces se besaron.

\- ¡Oh, mi bebé ya no es tan bebé!

Exclamó omma, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Vamos Taemin… creo que tanta colonia de hombre ya te afectó el cerebro

Dijo appa, llevándose a omma.

\- Bueno… tenemos una boda a la que asistir

Dijo Siwon, consultando su reloj. Bajamos al primer piso del hotel y caminamos a los jardines. El jardín había sido decorado con flores rosadas, blancas y amarillas, los colores favoritos de Sungmin. Me coloqué en el altar, delante de todos los invitados y de mi familia.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y entonces entraron Siwon con Heechul del brazo, ella sosteniendo un ramo y luciendo su vestido rosa. Detrás de ellos iban Henry con Amber, ella ahora con una blusa rosa y un pantalón blanco, también con su ramo de flores. Detrás de mis hermanos y sus parejas venía Sunny, en un lindo vestido rosa, arrojando flores con su canasta. Y entonces, del brazo de Kangin, entró Sungmin en su vestido diseñado por la abuela Key. Mis ojos no podían despegarse de ella, se veía hermosa, más de lo habitual.

\- Cuídala mucho

Me pidió Kangin.

\- Con mi vida

Prometí. Él se fue a sentar al lado de Leeteuk, quien tomó su mano y le sonrió. Miré a mis padres, omma ya estaba llorando y mi appa la consolaba. La ceremonia comenzó y pronto ya estábamos en el intercambio de anillos:

\- Yo, Cho Kyuhyun, te tomo a ti – coloqué el anillo en el dedo de mi Conejo – Kim Sungmin, como mi legítima esposa y prometo amarte por el resto de mis días, nunca decepcionarte y no sentir vergüenza al usar este anillo rosa en la calle – las personas rieron – Te amo Conejo

\- Yo, Kim Sungmin, te tomo a ti – colocó mi anillo – Cho Kyuhyun, como mi legitimo esposo y prometo amarte por el resto de mis días, confiaré en ti y seré un apoyo para ti – me miró sonriente – Te amo Lobito…

\- Por el poder conferido en mí – dijo el sacerdote – Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Y yo obedecí. Tomé con delicadeza el rostro de mi conejo y le dio un profundo beso. Terminada la ceremonia caminamos hacia otra parte del inmenso jardín del hotel de mi abuelo. Ahí había sido puesta una carpa enrome color rosa. Entramos y vimos todas las mesas decoradas de rosa, era todo lo que Sungmin siempre quiso, de eso estaba seguro.

\- Y con ustedes – anunció appa - ¡Los recién casados!

Minnie y yo caminamos hacia el centro de la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar. Ella sonreía en todo momento, repitiendo lo mucho que me amaba. Yo la abrazaba y le daba besos, también diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. No podía creer ¡Al fin mi Conejo se quedaría por siempre a mi lado!

Luego de bailar con mi omma, mi suegra, Heechul y Sunny, y que Minnie bailase con su appa, el mío, y mis dos hermanos, cortamos el pastel. Todos aplaudían, yo me sentía dichoso, estaba casado con la mujer que amaba. La cena se sirvió y después la fiesta comenzó.

\- Appa… - dijo Sunny, bailando conmigo – Ahora que estás casado con omma y que eres oficialmente mi appa…

\- ¿Si mi amor?

\- ¿Ahora si me pueden dar mi hermanita?

Reí. Quizá sí, quizá esta noche podría darle a mi hija su tan deseada hermana. La fiesta terminó y Minnie y yo nos fuimos en el auto decorado a recorrer la isla. Nos detuvimos al pie de un acantilado y nos quedamos viendo el cielo nocturno, abrazados, sonriéndonos, besándonos.

\- Te amo

Le dije, cubriendo sus hombros con el saco.

\- Yo más señor Cho

\- ¿A dónde quiere ir ahora la señora Cho?

\- Al hotel – pidió – Para disfrutar de mi noche de bodas con mi nuevo esposo – se abrazó a mi cuello – Porque lamentablemente no tendremos luna de miel porque nos adelantamos en tener dos hijas

\- Cierto… - reí – Sunny quiere otra hermana

\- Pues tenemos toda una noche

\- ¿Vamos a hacerle una hermana?

\- Vamos a hacerle una hermana

Dijo ella, volviendo a entrar en el auto…

**Varios meses después:**

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Minnie, apretando mi mano - ¡Jesús Cristo, duele!

\- Respira hondo – le pedí a mi esposa – Uno, dos, uno, dos

\- Vas muy bien Minnie – le decía la doctora – Una más, una más

\- ¡Ah!

Volvió a gritar Minnie, apretando cada vez más mi mano.

\- ¡Au! – me quejé – Amor… ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que ambos estamos presentes en el nacimiento de una de nuestras hijas?

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte, Cho?! – gritó Minnie - ¡Con esta cierro la fábrica!

\- Hecho – acepté – Tener tres hijos es mucho dinero

\- Idiota… - masculló Minnie y yo sonreí - ¡Ah!

\- ¡Ya casi! – anunció la doctora - ¡Una más!

\- ¡¿Cuántas _"Una más" _tengo que soportar?!

\- ¡Ya está aquí! – gritó la doctora - ¡Una más!

\- ¡Ah!

Gritó Minnie y entonces el llanto del bebé sonó en toda la habitación.

\- ¡Por el Dios de Siwon!

Exclamé al verla. Mi bebé lloraba, pero al ser acercada a Minnie dejó al instante de hacerlo. Minnie lloraba, yo sin embargo no podía moverme ¡Tenía otra hija! ¡Tenía tres hijas!

\- ¿Te desmayarás? - me preguntó la doctora y yo negué - ¿Quieres cortar el cordón?

\- Sí…

La doctora me indicó cómo y así lo hice.

\- Hola Krystal… - decía Minnie, acurrucando al bebé – Soy tu omma…

\- Krystal… mi pequeña Soo Jung… - acaricié su cabeza – Es hermosa…

\- Te amo Kyuhyun…

\- Yo más Minnie…

Epílogo

\- ¡Appa! – gritaba Krystal, mi hija de catorce años - ¡Appa!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunté, saliendo de mi estudio.

\- Jessica dice que no me prestará su vestido a menos que le compres ese que vio en Paris, pero que quiere el que está en Paris, quiere ir a Paris

\- Dile que te lo preste, que es una orden

\- Bueno…

Krystal se fue saltando, llamando a gritos a su hermana. Krystal ya tenía catorce años y era una niña algo tímida pero muy linda, era mi bebé. Escuché un grito y Jessica bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

\- ¡Dile a tu hija que no es mi problema que no se haya querido comprar uno cuando fuimos a Milán!

\- ¿No se lo puedes prestar por esta noche?

\- ¡No!

Gritó mi hija.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque es mío – contestó Jessy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Y solo yo puedo usarlo

\- ¿Y si te compro el vestido que quieres cuando vaya a Francia para mi gira?

\- ¿El rojo?

Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

\- El negro que era largo, no te pases – le advertí y ella hizo un puchero – Y unos diamantes

\- ¡De acuerdo! – terminó aceptando - ¡Krys, ve por el vestido!

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que la malcrías mucho?

Preguntó una voz y yo sonreí.

\- Es mi princesa – contesté – No puedo decirle que no

\- Ay appa… - Sunny negó con la cabeza – Algún día ella los dejará en la banca rota

\- Quizá – reí - ¿Cómo te sientes Bunny?

\- Bien… ¿Por qué?

Preguntó.

\- Por nada…

Sonreí. Sunny ahora tenía diecinueve, era toda una mujercita y… eso definitivamente no me gustaba. De mis tres hijas, ella era la más madura, y debía de ser, pues era la mayor. Los recuerdos del pasado y de su enfermedad quedaron en el pasado y casi no los recodaba; sabía que tuvo leucemia, pero no recuerda nada de esa época, y eso estaba bien. Jessica en cambio, mi princesa, era la más caprichosa de las tres, su primera palabra fue _"Mío" _y no ha parado de decirlo en quince años.

\- ¡Ya llegamos!

Anunció Heechul, entrando de la mano con Chanyeol, su hijo menor de trece años.

\- Hola Chula, hola peque

\- Tío Kyuhyun… ¿Puedes decirle a mi omma que no sea tan gritona?

\- Lo siento… eso algo inherente en ella

\- Lastima…

\- Hola

Saludó Siwon.

\- Hyung, al fin llegas

Saludé con un abrazo.

\- ¡Ah, ya llegaron todos y yo en estas fachas!

Gritó Jessica desde el segundo piso.

\- ¡Yoona, ven sube a ver mi nueva habitación!

Le pidió Krystal a su prima, también de su edad.

\- Appa, toma mi abrigo

Yoona le tiró el abrigo a Siwon y subió corriendo las escaleras.

\- ¿Nos perdimos la cena?

Preguntó Henry, entrando con Amber y sus tres hijos. De los tres, yo solo tuve mujeres, Siwon tuvo uno de cada uno, y Henry tuvo solo hombres, lo cual le encantó a Amber. Minhyun tenía diez años, Chansung tenía ocho y el pequeño Jinwoon de solo seis. Toda mi familia se estaba reuniendo para celebrar el Año Nuevo y el cumpleaños de Sungmin.

\- ¡No se olviden de nosotros!

Pidió una voz, era mi suegra, entrando con Kangin.

\- Omma…

Saludó Siwon al ver entrar a mi omma por la puerta.

\- ¡Hijo! – omma abrazó a Siwon - ¿Dónde está mi otro hijo? – preguntó, acercándose a Henry y apretándole las mejillas - ¡Minho, ya entra!

\- Ya voy, solo revisaba el auto

Dijo appa, entrando por la puerta.

\- Abuelo Minho – dijo Jinwoon - ¿Me cargas?

\- Claro pequeño – appa tomó al pequeño Jinwoon y lo elevó, haciéndolo reír – Ay… ya no soy tan joven

\- ¡Gracias a todos por venir!

Dijo Sungmin, saliendo de la cocina con los platos. Todos tomamos asiento y nos miramos. Era muy feliz al tener a toda mi familia reunida. Mis abuelos ya no estaban con nosotros y su ausencia era notoria, pero la familia había crecido y eso alegraba la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo va el negocio?

Preguntó Siwon a Henry.

\- Ya sabes, subiendo – dijo – Creo que heredé el instinto del abuelo Jonghyun

\- Sunny, pásame el arroz

Le pidió Krys a su hermana.

\- Propongo un brindis – dije, haciendo que todos me miren – Antes de que alguien siga sirviéndose comida – dije al ver a mi dongsaeng tomando muchas cosas y poniéndolas en su plato – Quiero brindar por mi familia – todos alzaron sus copas – Para que sigamos unidos en el futuro, para que no nos separemos nunca y para que todos encontremos el amor – miré a Minnie y ella sonrió – Y para que mi billetera aguante un nuevo año de compras de Jessica

\- ¡Appa!

Rió mi hija y todos la imitaron. Terminamos el brindis y continuamos con la cena. Definitivamente mi vida era perfecta, con mis tres hijas, mi numerosa familia y la mujer que amaba a mi lado. Sentí la mano de Sungmin tomar la mía por debajo de la mesa y entonces la miré, ella se acercó a mi rostro y me susurró:

\- Para que sigamos siendo felices juntos, y nunca nos separemos

\- Jamás me separaría de la mujer perfecta – le di un beso en los labios – Te amo Cho Sungmin

\- Yo más mi Lobito

Ahora sí, oficialmente, mi vida era perfecta…

Fin…

0000000000000000000

**BUENO... HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA. EN VERDAD ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLA, A PESAR DE QUE EN UN INICIO SENTÍ DUDA. ME ALEGRA VER QUE DÍA A DÍA LAS LECTURAS AUMENTABAN, ESO ME DABA ESPERANZAS PARA SEGUIR. ESPERO QUE TODOS USTEDES ENCUENTREN EL AMOR COMO MIS DOS PERSONAJES. ASÍ ACABA MI SEGUNDA NOVELA. NOS VEMOS EN "HOTEL SHINEE (JONGKEY)" QUE ES LA PRECUELA DE ESTA NOVELA.**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**ATTE:**

**MILY WU**


End file.
